Harry Potter  Happily Ever After
by PotterFanSteve
Summary: HEA follows Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and their family and friends from the day after the war through to the Deathly Hallows Epilogue.  The New Marauders picks up this story from the end of HEA, and continues the storyline with their kids and friends.
1. 1 The Day After

Disclaimer:

J.K.. Rowling is the creator and owner of Harry Potter, and most of the characters used in this story. As a fan fiction author, I would like to thank her for creating such a vibrant and interesting world in which to set my imagination loose to play in. No profit will be received in any way from this book.

**A/N: Sept. 5, 2011 - If you're looking for something new to read, my Heirs of the Magi blog(see profile homepage) has just started a series of journal entries that continue the Heirs of the Magi storyline beginning on the last day of Book Two - Magi Master. I'd also like to thank everyone who has been reading my HP fan fictions - there have now been over 400,000 chapter hits since the stories were re-posted! Look for 'A Harry Potter Christmas Carol' short story coming in time for Thanksgiving in November, and I plan to have the next installment of 'After the War' ready by Christmas too.**

A/N: The sequel to Happily Ever After, Harry Potter - The New Marauders is now complete, with the last chapters posted on December 23, 2008. TNM continues the story post DH epilogue. If you enjoy HEA, I hope you'll like TNM too.

Chapter One - The Day After

Harry woke, and as usual, reached for his glasses. He sat up and looked around the familiar dorm room. It was so familiar, and yet different too. He hadn't lived there in nearly a year, yet it was where he'd automatically gone after leaving Dumbledore's office. The sun was shining through the window, but he could tell that it was still fairly early in the morning. He saw Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all still sleeping in some of the other beds, so he quietly got up, grabbed some clothes out of the pack that Ron must have dropped by his bed for him, and headed for the washroom to shower and change.

When he returned and saw that the other guys were still sleeping, he decided not to wake them, and instead went out to the Gryffindor Common Room. At first, he thought the room was empty, but then he saw Ginny sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Good morning, Ginny," he said with a smile. "You're up early." She looked up at him, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi, Harry", she answered quietly, even though they were alone. "Sleep wasn't working for me anymore, so I got up and ready a while ago. I didn't get to see you much after...everything yesterday."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I'm really sorry, but there were some things to take care of, and then I was so tired, I don't really remember much after that. It looks like everyone except you and me are going to be sleeping in today."

"Not really," Ginny told him. "You've slept for nearly a day, but there was a lot of work to do yesterday, and then the celebration went on quite late last night." Harry was surprised as he realized that, in fact, it had been morning when the battle with Voldemort ended. He felt bad that he hadn't thought about all of the work that would have needed to be done after the battle, but he couldn't do anything about that, and there was something more important that he could take care of now.

"I was hoping we'd find some time to talk, Ginny. Would you like to go for a walk with me outside?" He held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face.

Ginny stood and tentatively put her hand in his. Harry could only look into her eyes for a moment before pulling her close to him, and hugging her tightly. He whispered into her ear - "I've missed you so much, Ginny."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back, resting her head against his chest. "Oh, Harry," she said in a quivering voice, "when I thought you were – gone…" She couldn't say anything more, and the tears she'd been holding back for so long began to fall. Harry held on to her, and there were tears brimming in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Voldemort had to think I was dead so he would stop protecting Nagini."

"I know," Ginny told him. "Hermione and Ron explained everything to us after you'd gone to sleep." She looked up at him and Harry, looking into her eyes, bowed his head to hers for a tender kiss. When their lips parted, he softly brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's get out of here before everyone wakes up," he suggested, and Ginny nodded her head.

Holding hands, they walked out the portrait hole, and made their way outside. In the light of a shiny new day, the damage to the school from the battle was unbelievable. There were piles of rubble everywhere. The walls had scorch marks all over them, and there was broken glass, splintered wood, and twisted metal strewn throughout the halls, rooms, and stairways. As they stepped outside, Ginny explained to Harry that the bodies of the defenders, Death Eaters, and the imperioused had all been gathered and moved to different locations.

He put his arm around her waist, and held her tightly, knowing that she was thinking about Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and all the others they had lost during the fight, just as he was. They walked down beside the lake until they were out of sight of the castle. Harry stopped, and turned toward Ginny. She was so beautiful, standing there with a gentle breeze ruffling her hair, the sun bringing the fiery red to life. He could see the questioning, uncertain look in her eyes, and wished more than ever that he'd found another way to keep from hurting her the way he had done during the past year.

"Ginny, I know there is so much we've lost, just in the last couple of days, but I need to tell you something, and don't want to leave it for a 'better time'," he began, pausing for a moment until he saw her nod. "I thought I was going to die fighting Voldemort. I was willing to die, if it would save everyone I loved." Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears again, and he turned away from her, not wanting to lose control before he finished what he wanted to say to her. As he continued, though, he was still holding her hand in his. "But I didn't want to die, Ginny. I wanted to live. Do you know why?"

He waited, and after a long pause she whispered in a choked voice - "Why?" Harry turned back, and finally let everything he was feeling shine through his brilliant green eyes.

"Because I love you, Ginny. I wanted a you and me kind of happily ever after," he told her. "Please tell me that it's not too late for us – that I haven't messed things up so bad that I can't make it right again." She closed her eyes tightly, finally hearing what she'd waited her whole life for. She opened her tear-filled eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close.

"It's about time," she said, laughing softly. "I love you too, Harry, and it's definitely not too late for us – it's just the beginning."

His heart soaring, Harry kissed her again. What started out as a feather-soft brushing of lips slowly built into a deep, passionate embrace, and for a time, they were both lost in that blissful, brilliant moment. When they parted again, breathless, they smiled at each other.

"I guess we should get back before they send out search parties for us," Ginny said, and Harry reluctantly agreed. They began to walk back toward the castle, and he continued to hold her hand. His current plan was to never let her go again, and Ginny had no problem with that at all.

As they reached the front of the castle, they saw others making their way outside. When they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they walked up to where they were standing, looking around at the school and grounds. Mrs. Weasley saw them together and smiled. When they reached her, she gave them each one of her bone-crushing hugs. Mr. Weasley gave Ginny a hug next, and when Harry reached out his hand for the expected handshake, he was surprised when Mr. Weasley instead pulled him into a hug too. Ginny's father laughed at Harry's look of surprise and pleasure.

"Harry, you're like a son to us, and by the looks of the two of you this morning, I'm guessing there's a good chance that you'll be our son for real someday," he said, clapping him on the back. Harry wasn't sure what to say about that, thinking about everything that the Weasleys had lost. Mrs. Weasley must have seen the uncertainty in his face, because she put a hand on his shoulder too, and he turned to face her again.

"Harry, dear" she said, "Fred, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else fought and died so the rest of us could live, and they'd want us to be happy." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke about her son and friends, and she hugged him again. "They would be happy to know that after everything you've been through that you can finally find a little of the love and happiness you deserve."

He smiled at her. "Thank-you", he told her, hugging her too.

The rest of the Weasleys were gathering around, except Percy who was at the Ministry of Magic helping Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bill and Fleur came and joined them next, and Fleur had warm hugs for both Harry and Ginny.

"It 'ez so great to zee you two together again!" she told them. Bill gave Harry a long look, but seeing Ginny so obviously happy, he shrugged, smiled, and clasped Harry's hand.

"Well, I sure can't complain that my little sister's standards aren't high enough," he said with a laugh.

George, having just caught the end of the comment as he approached, smiled a little, but remained silent. He hugged everyone, but his eyes were haunted; and there was a heartbreaking sadness they could all see in him that they were also sure that none of them could or would ever be able to fully understand. Ron and Hermione joined the group, and they were holding hands, just as Harry and Ginny were again doing.

"Oi, mate, don't tell me you've been out snogging my sister already this morning!" Ron told Harry, looking suspiciously from his best friend to his sister. Harry felt his face heating up, but couldn't keep from grinning.

"Erm… well… yes, I guess you could say that I have been," he answered. Ron looked shocked, while everyone else started laughing at both boys. Ron began spluttering, but before he could blow up, Harry waved him off. "Put a sock in it Ron. At least I waited until AFTER the battle to start snogging my girlfriend." Now it was Ron's turn to go red, while everyone laughed even harder.

"So what will be happening next?" Hermione asked as the laughter trailed off again.

"Well," Mr. Weasley answered, "in a couple of days, there will be a memorial service for everyone we lost in the war. Until then, nearly everyone here has agreed to stay at Hogwarts and help with repairs of the school."

"We'll be starting on that after breakfast this morning, and I expect all of you to help out," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Did I hear you say breakfast?" Ron asked hopefully. "I'm starving!" Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm.

"You're always starving, Ron," she told him, a bit exasperated.

Fortunately, it was just moments later when they heard everyone called in for breakfast, so they all went into the Great Hall to find seats and save Ron from starvation.

Professor McGonagall stood at the head table, and waited for everyone to find a place.

"Welcome," she began, her voice loud enough to be heard, but somehow soft and somber too. "Before we begin the special morning meal that's been prepared for us, I have a few announcements." She waited a moment, and then continued. "First, I'd like to thank everyone who has volunteered to help with the school repairs. Professor Flitwick has prepared a schedule for everyone. Please see him after breakfast to receive your assignments." Harry looked over to see Professor Flitwick with a stack of parchment on the table next to him.

"For those who haven't heard yet, there will be a memorial service the day after tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Everyone is invited to attend." Professor McGonagall looked around the room, pausing again before continuing.

"Everyone here has lost loved ones and friends," she told her students, guests, and friends. "While we continue to grieve for them, remember that their sacrifices were made because they loved us, and they would want us to be joyful in our victory." There were nods of agreement from many in the room, and there were many voicing their agreement, so the Professor waited until everyone quieted again.

"Finally, while there were many people who fought in the battle to save our school and the Wizarding World, I'd like us all to recognize a few people who distinguished themselves." She beckoned to Neville first.

"Neville Longbottom, who has stood by his friends and also stood alone, enduring a great deal of suffering in his fight against our enemies. As many saw, he also stood at the end against Voldemort, and by killing the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini, with the sword of Gryffindor, made it possible for Voldemort to be defeated." As Neville came up beside her, she called to Mrs. Weasley next.

"Molly Weasley, who, in one of the finest displays of dueling seen anywhere in years, defeated Belatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's last lieutenant." While Mrs. Weasley approached, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, for their steadfast friendship and support of Harry Potter. They have battled Voldemort at his side since they were all only eleven-year old first year students here at Hogwarts. Their unselfish efforts culminated in the nearly year long quest that ultimately led to our victory yesterday." Ron and Hermione joined Neville and Mrs. Weasley at the front, hugging each of them in turn.

"And finally," Professor McGonagall said, looking at Harry, "although I know he'd rather not be singled out, Harry Potter, who has, by defeating Lord Voldemort, brought peace to both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Please stand with me, so we can show our appreciation especially to them, and indeed to everyone who made this victory possible!"

As everyone stood, clapping and cheering, Ginny pulled Harry to his feet and nudged him toward the front. He kept his eyes down, his face showing the embarrassment he always felt when singled out for praise like this. When he reached the front, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both hugged him, and he shook hands with Ron and Neville. After the applause and shouting died down, Harry felt awkward being up there with everyone watching him, but was thankfully saved by Ron.

"All right then, let's eat!" he shouted, and everyone laughed.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and as the tables filled with food, Harry followed Mrs. Weasley and his friends as they headed back to their seats and started filling their plates. After breakfast, Harry motioned for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to follow him. Mrs. Weasley looked over at them, a question in her eyes, and Harry stopped next to her and leaned close.

"We'll be back shortly. There's a special repair job that we need to take care of before we help with the school." She nodded, and they left the hall together. Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny outside, each couple holding hands.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked. Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione, and they nodded in understanding.

"Voldemort broke into Dumbledore's tomb and stole something," he explained. "We're going to return it, and repair the damage."

Ginny nodded, and they walked over to the broken tomb. Harry approached, pulling out the Elder Wand. After a moment of looking again at his mentor, he placed the wand under Dumbledore's hands. As he stood back, he heard Hermione murmur a spell that again wrapped Dumbledore's body. Harry pulled his own wand out of his pocket, and said "Reparo". The tomb was instantly whole and pristine. The two couples stood together for a few moments with their private thoughts, and then they turned and walked silently back to the school. There'd be time to mourn, and maybe think about life after the war later. For now, there was work to do.


	2. 2 Memorial

Chapter Two – Memorial

There was no other way to put it - he was a nervous wreck. Harry had been asked – well, now that he thought about it – he'd been told that he would be giving the closing speech at the memorial service. He had spent the last two evenings writing and re-writing his speech, and even now, he still felt that it in no way was adequate for expressing what he was feeling. As eleven o'clock approached, he had begun pacing anxiously in the Gryffindor Common Room, having been ready for more than an hour.

Ginny came in from the girls dormitory, and Harry forgot about everything as he looked at his girlfriend. She was beautiful. Her hair was done up in a way that had it cascading over one shoulder, and she glowed as he stared, his mouth falling open. With great effort, he closed his mouth, walked over, and putting his arms around her waist, hugged her tightly.

"This might be totally inappropriate, considering the occasion, but wow!" he whispered in her ear. She laughed softly, and smiled up at him.

"Are you ready to go? We need to get there a bit early to go over what we're supposed to do with the master of ceremony."

"I guess so," Harry answered, taking her hand. "Let's go."

As they walked outside through the newly repaired front entrance, Harry noticed for the first time that it was a beautiful day, with a clear blue sky. The sun sparkled across the surface of the lake, making it shimmer. His steps faltered when he saw the rows of biers, where the bodies of the people who had died only three days ago now lay. Ginny let go of his hand and put her arm around him, giving him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Many people were already being seated, and they also saw that sections had been made to accommodate the other magical creatures that would be attending.

Ginny pointed out a group of centaurs on one side, and beside them, there were rows of smaller chairs set up where house elves were being seated. The Hogwarts ghosts were floating, mingling with other guests. After receiving his instructions, Harry and Ginny were seated near the front, behind the row reserved for Hogwarts professors. They waved across the aisle at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were seated next to Percy in the section reserved for Ministry of Magic officials. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna take seats behind them. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his shoulder before sitting down with the others.

When everyone was seated, soft music began to play, and a few moments later, the old wizard master of ceremonies led a procession down the aisle. He was followed by all of the Hogwarts Professors, who filed into the row in front of Harry and Ginny, and the Ministry of Magic senior officials, lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who were seated in the front row across the aisle from the Professors. The master of ceremonies stepped up on a platform at the front, and a quiet fell over the crowd.

"We are here today to honour and remember those who have lost their lives in the final battle. Professor McGonagall will begin our service by reading the names of the fallen. Please take the time to remember and thank these people for their ultimate sacrifices."

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium, and clearing her throat, began to slowly read through the long list. Harry did not remember every name, in fact, he didn't even know many of them.

He did, however, close his eyes, and holding Ginny's hand, remembered. He thought about Remus and Tonks, so recently becoming new parents, now leaving another baby without a father or mother. Harry silently pledged to them that he would be the best Godfather he could be for Teddy. He thought about Fred Weasley, and how he had lived and breathed fun and happiness, thinking he'd like to make time to put more of that into his own life.

As each name was read, he could hear soft crying all around him. He thought about Colin, and other students that he knew had died in the fighting. As the last name on the list, Fred Weasley was called out, Ginny finally gave in to the tears, and Harry wrapped an arm around her, and she cried quietly into his shoulder. Professor McGonagall stepped down, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked to the front.

"The Ministry of Magic, and indeed the entire Wizarding World owe an un-repayable debt to everyone who fought here at the Battle of Hogwarts," he told the assembled mourners. "We especially need to honour each person laid out here. With so many lives lost, we won't be able to recite each person's accomplishments, great and small here but will leave that for each family's private ceremonies being held later today. I would, however, like to invite everyone who wishes to come up and have a moment with their loved ones to come and do so now."

With that said, he turned and walked over to stand beside the biers holding Remus, Tonks, and Fred, bowing his head. Others began to rise and walk to stand near friends or family. Harry and Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione, followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie over beside Kingsley. Harry hugged Ginny close for a moment, and then released her and began to walk around past the other biers. He stopped for a moment, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder, who stood with Luna near Colin Creevey. He moved beside Colin's parents and brother, hugging Dennis.

"Colin was one of the bravest Gryffindors I know," Harry told them quietly as he concentrated on Dennis' tear-streaked face. "He was my friend, and stood by me, and for Hogwarts right to the end. I'm going to miss him very much."

Dennis nodded, and hugged him again. Harry moved to continue along the row, and then noticed that there was just one bier that nobody stopped to see. He walked over, and saw that it was where Professor Snape was laid, and he stood there for several minutes, not even sure what he was feeling.

"All these years I believed I hated you," he finally whispered. "It seems Dumbledore was right about both of us after all. I'm not sure how many people will ever believe or appreciate the sacrifices you made, but I promise that I always will." Harry smiled. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about you being in love with my mum, but I sure can't blame you for feeling that way about her. Giving me your memories of her, though, is a gift I can never thank you enough for." He turned as he heard someone approach, and nodded to Professor McGonagall.

"I understand how you're feeling about Severus," she told him when she was standing next to him. "You weren't the only one who didn't completely understand some of the choices that Albus made in whom he placed so much trust." She looked pointedly at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"I only wish I had learned what he was really like, and what he was doing. By the time that I found out, it was already too late, and it's too bad that I didn't really understand him at all. Maybe things could have been different for both of us if I had."

Professor McGonagall patted his arm, and they turned together to head back toward where the Weasleys still stood. Taking Ginny's hand again, he stood with his family until it was time to move back to their seats. The master of ceremonies again stood at the podium.

"I now have the distinct honour of presenting our final speaker. Since he really needs no introduction, please welcome Harry Potter." Harry's stomach lurched as the crowd began a muted applause. At first the Weasleys, then others, began to stand. He felt lost for a moment, but then Ginny pulled him to his feet, and looking into her eyes, he was suddenly calm, and knew he could do this. With one squeeze of her hand, Harry stepped out into the aisle, walked up to the podium, and waited for everyone to again take his or her seat. Harry looked out across the crowd, and with another reassuring look from Ginny, began.

"Minister Shacklebolt, members of the Ministry of Magic, Professors of Hogwarts, students, family and friends," He said before pausing to organize his thoughts. "When I was asked to speak at this memorial," he continued with a wry smile, "after I got over the panic" – he had to wait again as soft laughter rippled through the crowd – "I began to think about how I could find words that would comfort everyone here who, like me, have lost so much." He looked around again.

"Every person who went against Lord Voldemort was willing to fight, and yes, to die if necessary. What were we fighting for?" He swept an arm around, pointing to the biers behind him. "What did they die for?" Every eye was on him, and he continued. "I can't speak for everyone, but I was fighting for love." He smiled at Ginny.

"I was fighting to stop a man - and make no mistake, Tom Riddle was just a very twisted, evil man - from creating a world where there was no love at all. I was fighting for people like Fred Weasley, who brought joy and laughter that is so necessary in this world. I was fighting for my friends Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who only wanted the chance to love each other for who they were, and not worry about what they were. I was fighting for Colin Creevey, who faced every day bravely, believing everything could be good, and making those of us around him want to believe that too."

He looked over to where the Weasleys were sitting, then across to Ron and Hermione, and finally looked at, and stayed focused on Ginny.

"And lastly, I was fighting for the family and friends that I love, hoping that even if I died, that they could live and love in peace after I was gone." Harry stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. He could again hear people softly crying throughout the crowd, and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and continuing.

"I don't know everyone who died in this war. The ones I did know would want you to know this one thing - Love is the greatest magic there is. Don't remember us with sadness. Remember us by living happy lives, filled with love." He looked around one last time. "I plan on doing just that so they'll know their sacrifices were worthwhile."

With that, Harry stepped down, and walked back to where Ginny stood to welcome him back. They embraced, and he smiled and gave her a short soft kiss. When they were seated, the master of ceremonies stood up to the podium again.

"It is the ultimate mystery, the final journey to the light from which no one returns. We can rest assured that each of the dearly loved ones we've lost have reached their destination, and are surrounded in the eternal love, waiting until they see us again when the time comes for us to join them."

When he stepped away from the podium again, the centaurs sent their salute of arrows across the castle grounds. The master of ceremonies led the recessional, followed by the Ministry and Hogwarts dignitaries. Mrs. Weasley stopped on her way past, giving Harry a big hug, and there were tears in her eyes. Harry stayed with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione near the front. When the rest of the family was ready to leave, they'd be heading first to the Tonks home, where they'd be holding a private service for Remus and Tonks. Andromeda would meet them there, where she had stayed with baby Teddy. Neville and Luna came up to them.

"We're leaving with Gran now." Neville said. "Will you all be heading to the Burrow today?"

"Yeah, we'll be staying there until we find out what'll happen with Hogwarts and everything," Ron answered.

"We'll see you around, then," Neville promised, shaking Ron and Harry's hands. He and Luna both gave Ginny and Hermione hugs, and Luna hugged Ron and Harry too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned as Neville and Luna left.

"Ready to get going?" Mr. Weasley asked them. "We'll head over to the Tonks by floo."

When they had all gathered at the Tonks house, Andromeda met them, and introduced them to Teddy Lupin. The girls mostly passed the baby around, but eventually, it was Harry's turn, and he held Teddy with trembling hands.

"Hey, Teddy. Nice to finally meet you," Harry told the little boy softly. "I'm kinda new at this Godfather business, but I guess you're new at the Godson thing too. We'll just have to learn all about it together." He smiled at Andromeda, as he handed the infant back to her.

They all went outside then and walked the short distance to the local cemetery. Remus and Tonks had already been brought from Hogwarts. They had been placed in caskets, ready to be interred. Mr. Weasley spoke, talking directly to his friends Remus and Dora.

"I miss you both so much. Andromeda has lost a daughter and son-in-law. Teddy's lost his mum and dad, before even getting to know you. The rest of us have lost two of our dearest friends." He paused, wiping tears from his face. "You finally found love together, and while it was for such a short time here with us, it'll be forever in the light."

They all watched with tear-filled eyes as the two were laid in the ground next to Ted Tonks. Once that was done, they returned to the house with Andromeda and Teddy, staying for only a short while to visit before heading home. When they left, everyone apparated to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley sent a message to Percy, and he arrived shortly after. Once they were all together again, they left the Burrow again, and went to the cemetery on the outskirts of town. As they gathered around Fred's casket, Harry stood behind Ginny, his arms wrapped around her. Mr. Weasley was about to speak when George laid a hand on his father's shoulder, and stepped forward.

"Hey, Fred," George said, as if his brother was standing right there with them. "You always had to do everything first, didn't you." He smiled sadly. "If you were here, I know you'd be laughing right now, telling us to 'lighten up'. Get it? 'Lighten up'!" George laughed quietly, while everyone smiled. "I know, I know. I'll be 'earing about that one for years," he continued. "I snuck a box of our best tricks to go with you, mate. Everyone there will have a lot more fun now that you're with them." He walked over and put an arm around Mrs. Weasley. "We're gonna miss you, Fred. Thanks for making life so much fun while you were here."


	3. 3 So What's Next?

Chapter Three - So What's Next?

When Harry came into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast, he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table with Percy and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Come sit down Harry," Mrs. Weasley invited, smiling at Harry. "Kingsley stopped by because he needed to go over a few things with you this morning." Harry sat down at the table, and looked inquiringly at the interim Minister of Magic.

"Harry, I'd like you to come to the Ministry with Arthur today," Kingsley began. "There are a number of things we need to discuss with you, and while I know you've been apparating all over the country for the past year, you actually haven't gotten your apparition license yet, for obvious reasons, and so we need to take care of that too." He paused for a moment, and took a sip of his tea.

"Gringotts bank has also requested a meeting with you, and we have set that up for this afternoon." Harry looked worried at this, but Kingsley quickly added - "I've already asked Bill Weasley to be included in your meeting with them, and if there's anyone else you'd like to take along, you are welcome to do that too." When Harry agreed, Kingsley and Percy finished their drinks and got up to head to the Ministry of Magic, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you know what this is all about?" he asked them. They both shook their heads. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Would you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione come to Gringotts this afternoon with Bill and I?"

"Of course, Harry. We'll be there for you," she promised him, smiling, and patting his hand.

After breakfast, Mr. Weasley and Harry took the floo network to the Ministry of Magic. When they arrived in the atrium, Harry was glad to see the horrid statue that had been there the last time he had been there had been removed, and the fountain put back again. Mr. Weasley lead Harry past security, and they took the lifts to the Minister's offices. Percy welcomed both of them, and immediately led them into Kingsley's office. Their friend had been busy working through stacks of parchment, so instead of getting up, he remained seated, and nodded for Harry and Arthur to take seats in front of his desk, while Percy left the office, closing the door as he departed.

"Harry, I wanted you to come in today so that we could discuss your future with you, and see what you plan to do now that Voldemort has been defeated." Harry watched him steadily, nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"You've been on the run, so to speak, since just after your seventeenth birthday," Kingsley continued. "Because Lord Voldemort had been in control of the Ministry of Magic, you are not aware that with becoming an adult in the Wizarding World, you have, through your family, and from Sirius Black, become the holder of two seats on the Wizengamot, as heir of the Black and Potter estates."

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry asked, and Mr. Weasley answered.

"It means, Harry, that you have two of the fifty seats in the Wizengamot, and have the political and judicial votes that go with those seats. You are to be an Elder of the Wizengamot, and it is a great honour and responsibility."

"There are now a number of vacancies from the war," Kingsley added. "They will be meeting later this morning, and you are expected to attend. Don't worry, we'll help you to be ready in time."

Percy stepped into the office again, bringing a tray of tea and coffee in and setting it on a side table. They each took a moment to serve themselves before getting back to their meeting. When they were all ready, Kingsley went on to what he wanted to discuss with Harry next.

"We also want to talk to you about your options," he said, smiling at Harry. "I'm sure you haven't had much time to put thought in to what you'll be doing next, have you?" Harry nodded.

"No sir," he agreed. "We've all been a bit busy."

"Yes we have," Kingsley said with a short laugh. "You should know that Hogwarts, when it opens this September, will welcome everyone back who would like to complete their seventh year and take their NEWTS. You will of course be extended that opportunity too, and I hope you take advantage of it. I think a year where you can mostly be out of the public eye, and be with your friends, would be the best thing for you right now."

Harry smiled happily. "I think that'd be brilliant, sir, but I'd like to hear any other options I have before deciding for sure."

Kingsley nodded and smiled too. "Good for you. Well, you could attempt taking your NEWT testing this summer, which will also be an option for the other seventh year students. While I'm fairly sure you'd pass your DADA practical, I'm not sure you'll have acquired everything you need to know for the written part of the exam, or for any of the other subjects without taking the classwork. Even the students that attended Hogwarts this past year will have similar problems, considering the um...alternative curriculum that was imposed on them." Harry again nodded his agreement.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has requested we offer you early entry into the Auror training program. They assure me you will be given any additional education you've missed over the past year, and assist you with your NEWTS." He stopped to take a drink, then continued.

"Finally, as an adult, you can choose your own path now. You would not be the first Wizard or Witch to decided not to complete their NEWT year. With your responsibilities in the Wizengamot, you will have duties that require your attention, but you could also do anything else you want. For instance, I hear you're a pretty fair Seeker." Kingsley laughed. "I'm sure there are some teams out there that would love to have you join them, and you could do very well in the Professional Quidditch League." Harry had been listening, a smile continuing on his face, and he'd made his decision.

"Thank-you, sir," he told Minister Shacklebolt when he'd finished. "I'm going to accept the offer to return to Hogwarts. I've had enough of fighting bad guys for a while. I may someday want to be an Auror, but I have too much respect for them to slide in the back door. If I do become an Auror, I want to earn it just like you and every other Auror has." He looked over at Mr. Weasley and smiled ruefully.

"I expect Ron will think I'm mental," he said with a laugh, "but as much as I love playing Quidditch, I have enough problems with being famous. I don't want or need any more of that from playing professional sports. If it's alright, we'll just leave it to Ron to become a famous Keeper instead." Kingsley and Mr. Weasley looked very pleased.

"Ron will probably be okay with that," Mr. Weasley told him. "I think you're making a good choice, Harry."

"I agree," Kingsley added. "I'll let Minerva know your plans. Arthur, why don't you take Harry to the apparition testing centre now, and then when you get back you and Percy can prepare him for his first Wizengamot meeting."

Mr. Weasley nodded, and he and Harry stood and headed out of the office. When they arrived at the apparition office, the young clerk looked up from her work, and when she realized who Harry was, jumped up and led them straight into the testing room.

"Minister Shacklebolt told us to expect you this morning, and to bring you in for examination right away," she told them in an excited rush.

Harry and Mr. Weasley approached the apparition examiners, who explained that Harry would be asked to apparate to locations around the room, to a specified location outside of the Ministry offices, and then return. Harry completed all of the tests quickly, with no problems, and was promptly issued his apparition license.

When they returned to the Minister's offices, Percy led them into a small conference room, where he spent the next hour explaining how the Wizengamot worked, how Harry should act, and what he would need to do during the meeting. After his tutoring was finished, he was fitted for a plum coloured Wizengamot robe, embossed with the silver 'W'. Percy led Harry and Mr. Weasley to the dungeon level. They arrived just as the doors opened, and the members filed in to take their seats. Percy led Harry to a seat on the lowest level of benches, showing him where to sit, then took his place beside Kingsley. Harry looked around and saw many empty spaces. He turned back to watch Kingsley as he called the meeting to order.

"Welcome, everyone," he began. "As we begin this meeting, I'd like to introduce and welcome Harry Potter to our group. Elder Potter is the hereditary holder of the Potter family seat, and is, as sole beneficiary of the Black family estate, the holder of the Black family seat."

There was a murmur through the group of Wizards and Witches. Percy had explained to Harry how rare it was for any one person to hold two seats at the same time. Kingsley waited for the commotion to quite before continuing.

"Our first order of business is to consider replacements for the members who have been removed, or were lost during the war." He looked around at the other members. "There are currently fourteen vacancies. We will now accept nominations."

Harry knew from Percy's instruction, that each sitting member could submit only one name for nomination. As the other Wizards and Witches were voicing their nominations, Harry considered his choices.

"Elder Potter, do you have any nominations?" Percy finally called out, and all of the other Elders looked at him with interest, wondering what their newest member would do.

Harry cleared his throat. "I select Arthur Weasley to stand as the Potter family nomination," he announced. There didn't seem to be anyone surprised by this. "I also select Professor Horace Slughorn as the Black family nomination." There were some definite looks of surprise at this, but Harry ignored the looks and continued.

"I was once told that the best people to have in charge are the ones that don't want the job. Professor Slughorn has never sought the spotlight, and he might not appreciate the nomination, but his intelligence and passion would benefit all of us." He paused a moment, looking over at Mr. Weasley, and smiling.

"Some of you probably assume that I'm nominating Arthur Weasley because he has been such a close friend and more – he's been like a father to me. The reason I nominate him, over many others I know and trust, is that I know that where Professor Slughorn would bring passion, Arthur would bring compassion. When we create legislation, he would help us look at how we'll affect not just Wizards and Witches, but all of the magical and non-magical beings. When we seek to deliver justice, he would be a fair and impartial judge." When Harry finished, Percy stood.

"The members have nominated twenty-six candidates," he reported. "For a candidate to continue, a nomination must be seconded. As I call out the name of each person, if anyone wishes to second the nomination, please raise your hand."

Percy proceeded to call out each name, looking around for a hand raised in approval. Harry's nominees had both received seconds. Percy again meticulously checked his list, probably to make sure he hadn't missed a name.

"All twenty-six names have been seconded," he advised. "I will, as court scribe, contact and advise the nominees, and request their presence at our next meeting."

Harry now knew that the candidates would then confirm their willingness to stand, or decline the nomination. The Wizengamot members would then each vote for fourteen of the remaining nominees in anonymous ballots, and the fourteen candidates receiving the highest number of votes would then be affirmed as members. Kingsley waited for Percy to sit, and then addressed the group again.

"The next item on our agenda is to select a group of special Interrogators who will sit over the trials of the Death Eaters and other persons who fought with, or aided, Lord Voldemort during the war. We will require a triumvirate for each trial, and because of the large number of accused, will have three teams of judges." He looked at Harry briefly before continuing.

"Elder Potter is prohibited from sitting as a judge in all of these cases, as he will very likely be a witness at many, if not all of the trials that are now pending." Harry felt relieved to find out that he wasn't going to have that burden on his shoulders. An older wizard stood, and Kingsley gave him the floor with a nod.

"Before we choose these Inquisitors, I move that today we limit the selections to six members, and draw the final three judges from among the new members at the next meeting." This proposal was seconded, and unanimously passed. Five members then volunteered to serve, and a sixth was then nominated. All were approved.

"For our last order of business," Kingsley began, "it is this body's responsibility to select the Minister of Magic. I now would open the floor for discussion on this matter." The same old wizard again stood up.

"In an effort to give us all time to consider the matter, I would like to present a motion to the members that we do two things. Affirm Minister Shacklebolt continuing as interim minister at least until our next meeting, and that we each consider candidates to become the next Minister of Magic." Harry took more careful notice of the man, thinking that he would be someone worth getting to know and learn from. Percy stood, repeating the motion, and it was passed, again unanimously. The next meeting date was then set, and this session was adjourned.

Percy came back over to Harry, and as everyone was filing out, introduced him to most of the members. He felt a little out of place, being by far the youngest 'Elder' of the group. Percy took Harry to meet up with his father, who had gone to his own office while Harry was meeting the other Elders, and they left the Ministry of Magic, apparating to the Burrow to have lunch with everyone else.

They all congratulated Harry on passing his apparition test, and for his appointment to the Wizengamot. When Hermione heard about his plans for Hogwarts, she accidentally knocked his glasses off when hugging him. A quick glasses repair spell later, and they were all laughing and talking about everything at once. Harry thought to himself that it was the first time since the battle that the Burrow actually sounded like normal. Ginny was sitting beside him at the table, holding his hand.

"What's that smile for?" she asked him, and he squeezed her hand.

"I was just thinking about how much I love being here like this with everyone." She gave him a flirty little grin.

"Well, this is pretty great, but I wouldn't mind a little less of everyone else, and a little more just me and you time." Harry's smile grew as he thought about what a good idea that was, but then it was almost time to head for Diagon Alley and the meeting at Gringotts bank, so that suggestion would just have to wait for later. When they arrived at Gringotts, Bill met all of them in the lobby. He led them quickly to a large set of doors, guarded by two very large Goblins. Though that size was relative, Harry didn't think anyone would want to mess around with them.

"Harry Potter and guests to see the Chairman," Bill announced. The guards opened the doors immediately, and Bill again led them into a spacious, ostentatiously decorated office. Bill stepped in front of the desk and bowed deeply. "Mr. Chairman, Harry Potter to see you, as you requested." The chairman looked intently at Harry over his wire-rimmed glasses. Harry, having asked Hermione at lunchtime about Goblin protocol, bowed deeply too.

"Thank you for inviting me to your office, Mr. Chairman. It is a great honour to meet you." The chairman stood, and also bowing, motioned the group to a large table along one side of the office, where they all took seats.

"Mr. Potter," the chairman began, "I have asked you here to go over some financial matters with you." He looked grimly at Harry. "First, however, we have a problem to resolve before we can proceed with that." Harry watched him steadily, and waited. At some unspoken summons, the doors opened again, and Griphook entered the office.

"We are now aware of the reasons behind your break-in to our bank, and are willing to forgive this invasion of our property, as we also forgave Griphook his transgressions," the Chairman continued. "The greater good of the entire magical world is more important than the injury to the Goblin pride this incident caused." Harry nodded. "Griphook also, however, believes that you broke a personal contract with him, and the Goblins consider this a serious offence." Harry looked over at Griphook, who was now staring at him angrily. Bill looked worried. Harry turned back to face the chairman.

"What is the charge?" he asked.

"That you, having promised to trade Gryffindor's sword for services rendered, did then break that contract by taking the sword back from the Goblins," the Chairman answered, still watching Harry intently. Harry had prepared himself for this possibility, though, and when he looked at Hermione, she smiled, and nodded at him encouragingly.

"The agreement that I made with Griphook was indeed to give Gryffindor's sword to him in exchange for his help in retrieving the horcrux from the vault," Harry said as he turned back to look at the Chairman. He looked at Griphook for just a moment, then continued. "He did a masterful job in negotiating that deal, agreeing to help us get into the Lestrange vault. He was quite clever indeed. Knowing that I had not bargained to include helping us to escape once we were in the vault, once we had what we were looking for, he called for the guards, and ran off, leaving us to defend ourselves against them." Harry bowed only slightly to Griphook, and the Goblin reluctantly nodded his acceptance of what they both understood was a great compliment to a Goblin.

"However, there are two problems with his claim. First, before I could deliver on my promise to give him the sword, events transpired that gave Griphook an opportunity to seize the sword for himself. He took that opportunity, and claimed the sword - without my consent." He now looked at the Chairman. "Griphook left the vault with the sword. I realize that he may think I tricked him somehow, because he no longer has the sword." Glancing at Griphook, he continued.

"There were hundreds of witnesses at the final battle who saw Neville Longbottom draw Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat. I believe that the sword came to the call of a true Gryffindor because the sword itself believes it still rightfully belongs there."

"You made a contract, Mr. Potter!" Griphook growled at him. "You agreed to give the sword to me. I provided the services agreed upon, and I want to be paid what I'm due." Harry calmly faced the still-angry Goblin.

"Griphook, what are the five conditions that can nullify a Goblin contract?" The goblin stood still for a moment of confusion, and then automatically answered.

"Death of one of the signing parties, terms of contract that violate Goblin law, proof of use of binding curses like the Imperious being used in coercing the contract, contract forgery, and," Griphook stopped, a look of appalled comprehension on his face.

"Theft," Harry finished for him. "Theft of any property negotiated in the contract, due to the fact that the property can no longer be offered in settlement, completely voids the contract. When you stole the sword from me, instead of waiting for me to present it to you, it not only voided the contract, but also meant that the magic of the sword, like our wands, continued to recognize true Gryffindors as the rightful owners, which is why it came to Neville's call instead of staying with you."

The Chairman, having watched and listened closely, saw Griphook's look of understanding and defeat. "I consider this matter settled. Do you agree Griphook?" Griphook bowed in concession, but didn't say anything more. "Mr. Potter. Before we continue, Griphook has, until now, been your account manager. Considering the recent events, you have the option to request a replacement." Harry looked at Griphook for a long moment.

"Griphook has served the Goblins, and me, with honour," Harry told the Chairman. "I would be pleased if he would agree to continue to manage my accounts." Griphook looked surprised, but he bowed slightly to Harry, and then took a seat when the Chairman motioned for him to do so. The door to the office opened again, and another Goblin brought a large stack of files in, placing them beside the Chairman. When the other Goblin had left again, the Chairman looked up at Harry.

"When Wizards reach their seventeenth birthday, if they have inheritances that were left in trust for them while they were under-age, their Gringotts account manager will normally meet with them to review their accounts." He looked around the table at the others with Harry. "I would not normally be involved in this, but in your case, Harry, it is necessary that I personally review your inheritances with you." Harry nodded his understanding, and the others looked on curiously.

"Because of the war, we were obviously unable to meet with you, but now it is time for you to be told of your bequests. Griphook has previously aided you with transactions that were handled through vault six eighty-seven. This vault was set up in your parent's will to provide for your needs until you became an adult." Harry was now really surprised. He had believed the vault contained his entire inheritance. "Griphook will now disclose to you the details of your estates." Griphook took the first folder from the pile and opened it.

"Mr. Potter, we will begin with the assets left to you by Sirius Black." He looked up, and Harry nodded for him to continue. "The Black family estate is one of the oldest in the Wizarding World. They have amassed extensive property. This includes estate homes, rental properties, house elves, and many valuable items. The Black vault, number seven hundred and eleven, contains a very large store of gold and valuables." He handed the file to Harry. "You can review this folder at your leisure, since it will take some time for you to review the entire estate."

Taking the another folder from the pile, Griphook continued.

"The Potter family estate consists of several properties and valuables. While your parents died young, they had invested wisely, and the estate has continued to grow for the past seventeen years. We have taken the liberty of moving the gold and valuables stored here into vault six hundred and eighty-seven for your convenience." Harry again nodded, not able to think of anything to say. Griphook again passed this file to Harry, and then looked to the Chairman, who placed a hand on top of the remaining pile, which for some reason, made Harry very nervous.

"Before we continue, Harry, I would suggest that your friends leave us for the rest of the meeting. It is of course entirely your choice." Harry looked at his friends and smiled.

"I'd like them to stay," he told the Chairman confidently, and the Head of Gringott's bank nodded his assent and continued.

"Very well. The paperwork beside me is actually one file, and the reason that I am attending this meeting." He looked steadily at Harry. "You may have heard at some point that your father didn't work, or that he didn't need to work. You might also think that it was because of the Potter family estate that Griphook just finished telling you about." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak as that feeling of nervousness got stronger.

"The truth, however, is that he was, as you now are, the only and sole beneficiary of the Peverell family estates." Everyone around the table gasped in shock. Harry stared back at the Chairman in amazement as the Goblin continued to explain everything to them. "This stack of files lists the assets of your estate, which are by far the most extensive in the Wizarding World." The Chairman looked around at the others at the table, speaking to them next.

"This fact has been a very closely guarded family secret. Mr. Potter is granting you the highest of honours in entrusting this to each of you, and I very much hope his faith in all of you is well-founded," he told them seriously.

"During the years since your parents died, while this estate was in trust, there have been three account managers taking care of these assets for you. I recommend that you continue to employ them in that capacity at least until you have had time to review the extent of your holdings, and consider your options."

Harry was stunned. After a minute, he managed to stammer - "Exactly how large an estate are we talking about?" The Chairman motioned to Griphook, who answered Harry's question.

"The Black estate is currently valued at somewhere over seventy-five million galleons. The Potter estate is valued at thirty-four million galleons, and the Peverell estate is difficult to tabulate at any given time, but is in excess of one billion galleons."

Harry thought at first he'd heard the Goblin wrong, but by the looks on everyone else's faces, they too had heard the same thing he had. He closed his eyes for a long minute, and felt Ginny slide her hand into his and give it a reassuring squeeze of support. He opened his eyes and looked at the Chairman.

"Can you tell me how my family before me managed to handle all of this?" he asked, and the Chairman nodded.

"Our records indicate that, at times when the family was larger, they worked together, sharing the responsibilities. When there were only a few, they relied on friends, and purchased the financial management services from our bank." Harry nodded.

"How much does each manager cost?"

"Fifty thousand galleons per year," the Chairman again answered, and Harry took another moment to consider what he wanted to do next. He turned to Bill and smiled.

"Do you think Fleur would be interested in coming to work for me?" he asked, and Bill smiled back at him and nodded.

"Ron and Ginny will be heading back to Hogwarts, and who knows where after that," Harry said, turning his attention to Mrs. Weasley. "Are you at all interested in starting a new career?" He laughed at the look on her face.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what I could do to help you with all of this!" she told him, and Harry just laughed again.

"Are you kidding? After seeing how you manage your family, and stretching galleons farther than anyone I've ever met, this financial stuff would be a vacation for you," he predicted, and she smiled back at him fondly.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are," she told him, and he nodded, thankful to have her support.

"I agree to retain the current three account managers as you recommend," Harry continued, turning back to face the Chairman again. "I would like Griphook to co-ordinate all of the estates with them, and be my primary contact. If he is not currently at the same rate of pay as the other three managers, please make the necessary adjustments." Griphook nodded his thanks to Harry, having just been given a huge and unexpected promotion.

"I will be hiring Fleur Weasley and Molly Weasley to be my financial managers. Molly will handle all property assets, and Fleur will manage the money and investment assets. Any recommendations or changes in investment strategy will need to be approved by Griphook, and by them." The Chairman nodded his understanding.

"I would further like to add an incentive. Using the valuations at end of business today, I authorize a one percent incentive for each of the four goblin account managers, and one percent each for Fleur and Molly Weasley, on all profits generated from the combined assets and investments." The Chairman and Griphook both looked at Harry in astonishment. This had never been done before in the Wizarding World. Harry just smiled.

"Let's call it an experiment, shall we?" he suggested. "I'm betting that my investments will do better when my managers have a reason to want them to succeed." Harry then turned to Griphook. "Please set up payroll accounts for Molly and Fleur. Starting wages will be fifty thousand galleons per year each. I think that a joint expense account will also be necessary to cover expenses they will have such as offices, services, and travel."

"I would appreciate if a proposal for operating expenses be prepared for my approval within the next week," he told Mrs. Weasley, who took a startled breath, and nodded.

"Arrange for the incentive we've discussed to be paid out on December first of each year, calculated based on earnings through November thirtieth," Harry said, turning back to Griphook and waited for the Goblin to confirm the instructions so far. When Griphook nodded, Harry then continued.

"Will it be acceptable to everyone to have a wage and performance review annually from today?" Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Bill nodded, sure that Fleur wouldn't have a problem with that. The Chairman considered the matter before speaking.

"Goblin account managers have standard fees that are set each year. This cannot be changed, but we agree that you can review performance each year, and can consider adjusting the incentive you have created at that time, or make changes among your Goblin account managers if you choose to do so." Harry inclined his head in agreement. Returning his attention to Griphook, Harry continued.

"Please transfer ten thousand galleons each to the following people, and create accounts for them if needed. Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood." Griphook nodded, having written everything down while Harry was talking.

"It's obvious that I'm going to need to set up a detailed will at some point in the future, but for right now, to make sure that there is at least something on paper, with everyone here witnessing, should anything happen to me, I would like the entire estate divided as follows. Twenty percent put in trust for Ted Lupin, including the entire Black Family Estate, with Andromeda Tonks as trustee. Twenty percent to Hermione Granger, and the remaining sixty percent to be shared by Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their children." Griphook again nodded his understanding.

"When we are finished here, I'd like to visit vault six eighty-seven," Harry concluded, and Griphook looked over to the Chairman.

"We are finished for today," the senior Goblin said in answer to Griphook's unspoken question. "You have made some unique and interesting decisions today, Mr. Potter. I look forward to watching how everything works out for you in the coming years." Harry stood and bowed deeply to the Chairman.

"Thank-you, sir," he said as the others began standing too. Mrs. Weasley used a shrinking charm, and placed all of the files in her bag, and Griphook led them out of the office.

Harry looked at the others once they were outside of the office, and smiled.

"I may need a little while to take care of this. Could we all meet at the Leaky Cauldron in maybe two hours? I'm sure Griphook could have your accounts set up right away, and you could go do a little shopping." They all nodded in understanding, and Ginny went to let go of his hand, but he held on, and looked into her eyes. "I was hoping you'd come with me, Ginny." She smiled happily at him and nodded.

"Is that alright, Mum?" she asked Mrs. Weasley, who nodded too.

"Of course it is, dear," she assured Ginny and Harry both, and Ginny hugged her.

When Griphook had the accounts set up, the money transferred, and some modest withdrawals taken care of for everyone who was there with Harry, he guided Harry and Ginny through a door, and into one of the Gringott's cars for the ride to Harry's vault.

Ginny had never been in one of the Gringotts cars before, and Harry had to admit that he enjoyed this ride, watching the moments of excitement and fear flashing across her face, more than any previous trip he'd taken. When they arrived at the vault, Harry handed Griphook his key, and the Goblin unlocked the door and opened it.

"Mr. Potter, your vault was expanded to accommodate the additional funds and valuables. As per the instructions left for us by your former trustee Sirius Black, there is a small chest just inside the door, that he wanted you to have when you turned seventeen." Harry thanked him, and went into the vault with Ginny by his side.

Harry could see the vault was at least ten times larger than it had been the last time he'd been here, and it was filled with piles of neatly stacked galleons, and chests of treasures. He stepped up to the small chest that must be the one that Griphook had referred to, and put his hand on it to open the lid. Ginny, sensing that he would want to look at it alone at first, let go of his hand, and wandered around the room. Harry opened the chest, and inside saw a letter sitting on top of some small boxes. He opened the envelope, unfolded the parchment, and read.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, then you've made the big one-seven. Congratulations! I don't know, while writing this, whether you'll still be battling Lord Voldemort, or if maybe you've managed to win already. I'm writing you this letter, though, to explain what's in this chest. Your Mom and Dad left instructions to tell me what to do with certain personal items of theirs. In the blue velvet box, you'll find your Mom's and Dad's rings. There's the promise ring James gave Lily in seventh year, her engagement ring, and wedding ring. James' wedding ring is also there. All of these are Potter and Peverell family heirlooms, passed down through the generations.

Harry took a moment to open the box, and look at the three glittering rings that had been his mother's, and the intricately designed gold band that had been his father's. He looked up to see where Ginny was, and noticing that she wasn't looking his way, quietly placed the box in his pocket. He continued reading.

The gray box contains some of your mother's favourite pieces of jewellery. The remaining few boxes contain a Muggle photo album - pictures of your Mum growing up, an album of pictures of you Dad and Grandparents when James was young, and the pictures that your parents had taken from when they were going out through to not long before they died.

Harry didn't open any of the other boxes, deciding to just take the chest with him when he left. Sirius' letter continued.

When you have the time to explore, you'll find boxes of family records, pictures, and histories stored in this vault. Maybe it will help make your family more real to you. You know I wish I could still be there with you, Harry, but since you're reading this, I guess things just didn't work out that way. I hope you have a long, happy life after you beat Lord Voldemort. You deserve it more than anyone I've ever known. Lastly, Harry, find yourself a special someone to share your life with. It's the only regret that I had in my life.

Sirius.

Harry had to blink the tears from his eyes before he could read the bottom of the letter.

P.S. I've gotten to watch a certain redhead over the past year, and as I'm reading that last sentence, I can't help but laugh, 'cause I think you've already found that special girl, and she's just waiting around for you to figure it out. There's a lot of fire in that one, Harry. I'm thinking you're in for some interesting times!

Ginny walked back up to Harry, and noticing the tears in his eyes, and hearing him start to laugh, wasn't sure what to do or say. He saw her confusion, and pulled her into a hug.

"It's a letter from Sirius, and some of my Mum and Dad's personal things - some pictures and stuff," he explained and then gave Ginny a soft kiss. "He ended the letter by telling me that he was sure that a certain redhead he knew was waiting for me to come to my senses and realize I loved her. Apparently he was very amused by how dense I was." Ginny smiled at him.

"Well, it's obvious to me that your Godfather was brilliant, and an exceptional judge of character," she told him, and Harry laughed again.

"Did you see anything else I should take a look at now?" he asked, and Ginny looked around the vault again, thinking about what she'd seen so far, which had just been a small fraction of the total.

"Nothing you need to check out right now. When Mum and Fleur get a chance to review everything, you can trust they'll let you know about anything you need to handle personally."

Harry filled a bag with galleons, and they returned with Griphook to the main hall. Griphook recorded his withdrawals, and they left the bank to meet with the others. Their summer, and the coming school year was definitely looking like it was going to be even better than Harry could ever have dreamed possible even a day ago.


	4. 4 A Summer to Remember

Chapter Four - A Summer to Remember

It was hard to believe that it had been May second when the Battle of Hogwarts had ended. Harry and his friends had more than an extra month off for the summer, but their extended break had started out busy, and seemed to fly past. Once those first hectic days after the war ended were over, Hermione and Ron headed for Australia to get her parents and reverse the charms she'd placed on them. His two best friends then spent the rest of the summer between the Burrow and Hermione's house.

Ginny and Luna were taking classes all summer so that they could finish their sixth year, and join their other friends in seventh year at Hogwarts in September. Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur jumped right into their new jobs, and both Witches immediately showed a real talent for the work. They started out by reviewing all of Harry's holdings, which took quite some time, and then started putting his money to work for him more productively than the Goblins had been doing previously. Mrs. Weasley visited all of his properties, and had big plans for his holdings. Fleur worked closely with the four Goblin account managers and she had some pretty great business ideas too.

Every morning before breakfast, Mrs. Weasley would have papers for Harry to look over, proposals for him to consider, and contracts to sign. Nearly every evening, Fleur would stop by for more of the same, except regarding investments instead of properties. Harry could see that when he went back to school that it would be impossible to keep up with all of this, and his NEWT studies too. He met with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Griphook, and set it up so that for the next year, the three of them would have signing authority for all investments. He would only get involved in making the decisions in cases where they didn't all agree and approve of a contract or proposal. Harry was confident in his team, knowing that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur would protect his interests out of love, and Griphook would do it for the money.

The Wizengamot met again in early July. Of the twenty-six candidates, four declined the nominations. Once the voting for the remaining twenty-two nominees was completed, Professor Slughorn was elected having been voted for on every ballot. Harry was not surprised, knowing how well connected the Professor was. Mr. Weasley was the fourteenth and final elected member, receiving twenty votes (two of which were Harry's).

When the issue of selecting a Minister of Magic was again discussed, the members overwhelmingly voted to confirm Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic. He agreed to remain in the post on the condition that he would only serve for one year, while they recovered from the war.

Harry was asked to testify against many of the Death Eaters over the summer. For the trials of the Malfoys, Harry made pleas for leniency. While most of the Death Eaters received long sentences to Azkaban, Harry's request for leniency convinced the triumvirate to give Lucius only a five-year sentence. Narcissa was given a suspended sentence, and Draco was acquitted of charges, determining that his under-age status, and the threats against his family as circumstances that were nearly the same as if he had been imperioused by the Dark Lord.

Hermione had Ron and Harry working on revision to prepare for the start of school. Harry would never admit it to her, but he was actually beginning to like studying, and found the advanced spell work, potions, and transfiguration work fascinating. They did find time for a little fun, though. Harry went to visit Teddy at least once a week. Ginny would often go with him, and they would take turns holding the baby, and Harry would tell him stories about his mother and father. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would play Quidditch whenever they got the chance, and the two couples would take walks into town for ice cream, or go to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, or into Muggle London for lunch, or an afternoon of shopping.

On July thirty-first, Harry woke up to the sound of Ginny calling his name. He put his glasses on, and saw Ginny smiling at him from the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she told him. "Get ready and meet me downstairs."

He smiled and nodded. When he got downstairs, Ginny took his hand and pulled him over to sit at the kitchen table. It was still early, and nobody else was awake yet. Ginny smiled as she looked into Harry's bright, green eyes.

"I hardly slept at all last night" she told him, laughing nervously. "I wanted to give your present to you without the rest of the gang around to tease us."

She handed him a small gift-wrapped box. He grinned at her, and carefully unwrapped his present, and opened the box. Inside he saw a small pendant, cut into the shape of a golden snitch so perfectly that it almost seemed to be flying. There was a gold chain that was attached to the top of the snitch. Harry lifted it out of the velvet-lined box, and looking at it carefully, saw writing on the back.

'Harry, You've captured my heart. Love always, Ginny'.

Harry set the box down, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's the best birthday present I've ever gotten,' he assured her. "I love you too, Ginny." They shared a warm, sweet kiss, and then he held it out to her.

"Will you help me put it on, please?" he asked.

Ginny stood up, and, taking the necklace from him, fastened it around his neck, leaning over and kissing his cheek when she had finished. She rubbed his face, and laughed.

"Okay, birthday boy. Go grab a shower and give yourself a shave for a birthday present, or there'll be no snogging for you today. While you're doing that, I'll get started on breakfast for everyone." Harry laughed too, gave Ginny another kiss, and headed back upstairs.

They'd all been taking turns helping out with the work around the house, now that Mrs. Weasley was so busy with her new job, and so he didn't even really think about Ginny taking a turn cooking while he got ready for the day.

The rest of Harry's birthday was filled with fun and laughter. They had a huge breakfast, and Harry opened a few more presents. Neville and Luna came over after lunch, and the six friends spent the afternoon wandering through the shops in Diagon alley. George, Bill, and Fleur came to dinner with the family that night, and Harry and Ginny spent a quiet evening cuddling in the sitting room.

As the hot, early days of August passed, everyone kept busy with their work and studies. When August eleventh finally arrived, Harry got up early and went downstairs to cook breakfast for the gang. Ginny came in to the kitchen first.

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry said brightly, not saying anything more. She frowned slightly, looking disappointed, and Harry turned back to his work, smiling to himself. He 'accidentally' knocked some flour on the floor.

"Oh, crap. Ginny could you grab the broom for me out of the closet?" He could barely hold the laughter in as she walked over and opened the door. Ginny let out a squeal of delight when she saw what was inside, and pulling a shiny new Firebolt with a big bow on it out of the closet, ran over to Harry, nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank-you!" she told him breathlessly. "It's so way far the best present I've ever had!" She leaned away from him, suddenly realizing he had been laughing, and punched him in the arm. "You were teasing me! You purposely tried to make me think you didn't remember my birthday." He kept laughing, and hugged her again.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it to see your surprise," he told her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were downstairs next, having heard Ginny's yells, followed by Ron and Hermione, who had stayed overnight. Ginny opened her presents, and after they finished eating and cleaning up, went out to the practice field so Ginny could try out her new broom. When they were done playing for the morning, Ron looked decidedly jealous (Harry had quietly replaced his lost Firebolt with a new one after the first time he'd needed to borrow one of the Weasley's old brooms).

They went to the Ministry of Magic late in the morning, and Ginny easily got her apparition license. Neville and Luna met them for lunch in Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione had planned the afternoon, and so they led the group out into Muggle London. Hermione took Ginny and Luna off for a girl's only makeover day. When Hermione had explained what that would include, Harry was more than happy to leave the details to her. There are just some things guys don't need to know.

Harry, however, had his own tasks assigned by Hermione. He led Ron and Neville into a mall, and took them to a large tailor shop, where the three of them picked out, and were fitted for, formal dinner suits. While they waited for the alterations to be completed, the boys also picked out shirts, ties, and shoes. When the suits were ready, they had just enough time to pick up flowers for the girls before it was time to meet them for dinner. Hermione had picked out a trendy restaurant, and the boys arrived there first and were seated in a quiet corner, with a spectacular view of the city.

When the girls arrived almost a half hour later, and were led to their table, the boys all stood to greet them. Each of them was certain that they had the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the world. The girls were all stunning in their new dinner dresses, and they seemed quite pleased with the reactions their arrival brought out in their respective boyfriends. Harry might not have wanted to know what all was involved in a 'makeover', but he had no problem at all enjoying the results. He handed Ginny the flowers, as each couple came together for a private moment.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he told her, smiling brightly.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself, handsome," she told him, giving him a kiss. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank-you."

Over the next couple of hours, they had a wonderful dinner, talking excitedly about their afternoon. They left the restaurant, and walked to a chic looking dance club. Hermione was the only one of the girls who knew that the boys had been learning to dance, since she was, as always, their tutor. Ron, Neville, and Harry had taken those lessons at school for the Yule Ball the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but this had been very different, and while it had seemed strange at first, Hermione assured them that they'd all gotten quite good.

Ginny was practically bouncing with excitement, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. They danced until late into the night, and then after leaving the club just before it closed for the night, they walked to a quiet area where they could leave from, and exchanged a round of hugs and kisses before heading home. Neville and Luna apparated to his home, while the other two couples apparated to the Burrow.

Hermione tugged Ron's hand, leading him toward the stairs. "Good night you guys," she told Harry and Ginny. "I'm exhausted, and heading to bed. It took Ron a second longer, and another tug on his arm to get the hint before he started moving in the right direction too.

"Erm, right, then," he mumbled. "Me too. See you in the morning."

Harry led Ginny into the sitting room, where they sat on the sofa. "This was such a great birthday, Harry. Thank-you." He looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"It's not over yet. I can think of something to do that'd make your day even better." Ginny looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"That sounds interesting, Harry, but I'm so tired you might have to settle for a little cuddling tonight, and I can't promise I won't fall asleep anyway." Harry laughed softly.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'm always good for a little cuddling." He pulled a small package out of his pocket, and held it up so she could see it. "I guess I could keep this for your next birthday instead." When Ginny sat up in surprise, Harry took her hand. Still smiling he looked into her eyes.

"When my Mum and Dad were in seventh year, and fell in love, my Dad gave this to my Mother." He handed Ginny the box. Her hands shaking slightly as she opened the lid, and stared at the beautiful ring with the emeralds that sparkled in the dim candlelight, the same brilliant sparkle that she saw when looking into his eyes. Harry continued to speak softly as she admired the ring.

"I love you, Ginny. I'd like you to have this ring as my promise to you that I'm going to spend my life making you happy." Ginny carefully took the ring out and put it on her finger. It fit perfectly, as somehow she'd known it would. When she looked back at Harry, there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling too. She kissed him, and then snuggled happily in his arms.

"I love you, too," she told him quietly. I'm gonna hold you to that promise." She laughed. "Romilda Vane and some of the other girls are going to be so jealous when they see this," she told him, and Harry laughed too.

"Funny, and I was thinking that would be how a lot of the guys felt." He leaned down and they shared a long, deep, tender kiss. Harry held Ginny in his arms until they were both falling asleep, and then they headed up to their beds and happy dreams.

The Quidditch World Cup was held in Bulgaria in August, and Harry bought tickets for the Weasley family, Luna, and Neville, and they met early in the morning the day of the big game at the portkey location and went to Bulgaria together. There were already tens of thousands of people there when they arrived, and the fans were in the mood to celebrate.

There were no more worries about Death Eaters or Dark Lords, and there was a jubilant and carefree atmosphere around the camps and stadium. The Weasleys also now had a new magical tent for them all to stay in, and they dropped their bags off before heading to the stadium. Viktor Krum and his Bulgarian National Team had the hometown crowd with them, and would be playing the very good Spanish National Team.

They had great seats near the centre of the Quidditch pitch, and cheered with the crowd for every hard-earned goal, and every spectacular save. The game had been going on for six hours and eighteen minutes when Viktor caught the snitch to give Bulgaria a four hundred and eighty to four hundred and forty point victory over the Spanish squad.

Viktor had played the game of his life, blocking the Spanish Seeker from catching the snitch until his team was able to close the two hundred point scoring gap that the Spanish team had opened up earlier in the game before making the acrobatic grab that won the World Cup for his country. Ron may not have liked Viktor when he was at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament, but he had to agree that Viktor had played a masterful game. They stayed and celebrated with the other fans for the night before heading back to the Burrow to await the start of the new school year.

They received their Hogwarts packages the following week. That was much later than they usually came, but there had been a lot of extra work for the Professors to get done before they had everything ready for the start of the new school year. There were also a number of students who were, like Ginny and Luna, playing catch-up all summer, so they hadn't known until late which year many of the students would be placed in.

Hermione was named Head Girl, Ron was named Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, and Harry was relieved and happy not to have any of the responsibilities. There were trips to Diagon Alley for supplies and new clothes in the closing days of August. Ginny and Luna had finished their summer classes and were approved to start their seventh year, so they were also trying to get some of the NEWT year revision done that Hermione, Harry, and even Ron managed to get finished. By the end of the month, they were all ready for the start of school, and getting excited about going back to Hogwarts for their last year.

On August thirty-first, the Weasley family gathered for a boisterous dinner at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, who had normally been sad to see her kids leaving for the school year, was completely into the celebration this year. For the first time since Ginny had started at Hogwarts, she knew that her days would be filled with challenge and excitement. Harry had no trouble sharing in that feeling of excitement too. He'd always loved going back to Hogwarts, but this year, with nobody trying to kill him, having Ginny sharing their NEWT year together, and his best friends with them, he was sure this was going to be his best year ever at Hogwarts.


	5. 5 Back to Hogwarts

Chapter Five - Back to Hogwarts

When Ron, Ginny and Harry arrived on platform nine and three quarters, they saw that the platform was much more crowded than in any of their previous years. Ron searched until he found Hermione, and went over to greet her, and talk with her parents. Neville and his grandmother were chatting with Luna and her father, Xenophilius. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said their good-byes this morning after breakfast, both of them having busy days today.

Since September first was a Tuesday this year, Harry had been surprised at just how many parents were there, but then he supposed that since it was the first time for the parents to be apart from their kids since the war ended, that it really shouldn't have been unexpected. As Harry looked around, he spotted Draco Malfoy, with a small group of Slytherins around him. He could see there were changes in the other young Wizard. He still held his head high, with an aristocratic air, and he was the center of attention for his group, but the sneering expression of contempt that had always been on his face was now gone, and his eyes were haunted, affected by the torment, and loss of friends and family that he had endured.

Harry may not have liked any of those people, but he did understand how Draco felt about those losses – he'd certainly had enough of his own to be able to relate. When their eyes met for a brief moment, Harry nodded to one side, motioning for Draco to meet him at the side of the platform. When Harry was sure nobody could see, he pulled Draco's wand out and handed it to him.

"I wanted you to have this back. I doubt we'll ever be friends, but I'm sure we don't have to be enemies anymore either." Draco looked at him a bit surprised, nodded his agreement, and then left Harry to get on the train with his friends.

Ginny had gone off to see some of her girlfriends, and was soon surrounded by a giggling group of girls. For some reason, Harry felt very uncomfortable at the sound of them, and especially because of the furtive glances that some of those girls made in his direction. That had him pretty sure he didn't want to know what they were talking about.

Harry loaded his and Ginny's trunks on the train, and found a compartment for them. Neville, Luna, and Ginny caught up with him just before the train was ready to pull out of the station. Ron and Hermione stopped by to drop their trunks off, but then left to attend to their Prefect and Head Girl duties. The two couples talked together, as the train got underway. Harry ignored the stares from other students who walked by, looking in just to get a peek at him.

He reminded himself about how the press had first hounded him at the end of the war, until they finally realized that he wasn't going to give them the juicy sound-bytes they wanted, and moved on to greener pastures. Everywhere he went in the Wizarding World, there were the stares and whispers he had become so used to, but people, for the most part, thankfully left him alone. Harry and the others ordered from the snack trolley when it came around, and Harry made sure to get extra for when Ron and Hermione could join them later.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, They gathered their trunks and got off the train. Harry waved at Hagrid when he saw him, and he winked back.

"A'right now, first years follow me," he called out to the newest Hogwarts students, and Harry smiled as he watched the large group of young kids gather around Hagrid.

Hermione went with Hagrid to help with the much bigger than usual first year class. The rest of the students got in line for the carriages. Harry heard Ron, Ginny, and quite a few other older students gasp, seeing the Thestrals for the first time. Harry, Neville, and Luna smiled in understanding, but in a way it was very sad that so many of their friends could now see the magical creatures.

They rode in the carriages to the school entrance, everyone excitedly getting re-acquainted with friends they hadn't seen over the holidays. When they arrived at the school, each carriage load of students went into the Great Hall, knowing their belongings would be taken to their dormitories for them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all together as they went into the hall, and as he was walking along the Gryffindor table, Harry nodded greetings to other students he saw who were already seated. When he saw Dennis Creevey, he put a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly to him for a moment, before moving further down the table. The other students around Dennis looked at him, impressed, and Harry smiled to himself.

He sat near the front with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors, and there was loud chatter throughout the hall, until the doors opened and the first year students entered the Great Hall, nervously waiting to be sorted. Hermione came and sat with Ron once they were lined up at the front. The noise in the hall quieted as Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome, new and returning students of Hogwarts," she announced, and Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of loss. For him, this was the first time that Professor Dumbledore wasn't up there welcoming the students back to school and giving them the usual instructions. Looking down at the new first year students, Professor McGonagall continued.

"For those of you who don't yet know me, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Pausing for a moment, she looked out over the hall. "We will begin with the sorting. Professor Tonks, if you would, please."

Harry swung his head around in surprise, noticing for the first time that Andromeda Tonks was standing near the doors the first year students had come through with the sorting hat and stool in her hands. She hadn't told him a thing about coming to teach here! He looked over at Hermione, who was grinning at him now. If she hadn't known about this before, she'd obviously found out when Andromeda met the first year students in the entrance hall. Andromeda walked to the front of the Great Hall, and setting the stool down, she carefully placed the hat on the seat of the stool. The hat began to move, and then it sang out it's welcoming song.

The war is ended

And light has won!

As the houses four

Came together as one

So to you all I say 'Cheers'

And remind you again

If we work with each other

We'll accomplish great things!

When the hat finished it's song, Andromeda - Professor Tonks, began calling the new students up to be sorted. With such a large group this year, Harry had time to look around the hall to see what else was going on. While the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables all seemed to be filled nearly to normal, he saw that there were many fewer students at the Slytherin table.

Pansy, Gregory, and Blaise had returned with Draco for their NEWT year. Harry knew that a few Slytherin students had been killed by Voldemort to punish their parents, and Crabbe and others had died in the fighting, but seeing the empty seating somehow made that knowledge more real. He again felt a wave of sadness, thinking about how much the war had cost both sides. As the sorting was concluded, Professor McGonagall again stood.

"Please be sure to welcome these students warmly into their new Houses," she asked of the older students. She looked around again before continuing, a rare smile on her face. "Before I begin the announcements, and we get on with the feast, I would like everyone here - Professors and students - who fought in the final battle for Hogwarts to please stand."

Harry watched with pride as his Professors, friends, and fellow students stood. There was even a surprising number of Slytherins who had stayed and fought beside Professor Slughorn. Ginny pulled him to his feet beside her, trying not to laugh at the fact that her boyfriend somehow managed to forget that his role in the Battle gave him the right to stand with his friends too.

"Please take a moment to show your appreciation to these brave Witches and Wizards," Professor McGonagall said, and there was immediately a loud applause that echoed through the hall, lasting for several minutes. When that moving show of appreciation tapered off, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"If you would please remain standing, I would now like everyone who lost loved ones in the war - family or friends - to join those standing." It was a sobering sight, as nearly every single student stood up. Professor McGonagall looked around sadly.

"That nearly every one of us has suffered personal loss shows just how terrible the war was," she told her mostly young audience. Harry could now see tears in the eyes of many of the students. Taking a parchment from her robe, Professor McGonagall continued. "I will now read the names of those from Hogwarts who lost their lives in that terrible battle." Harry listened as the names were called out.

"Headmaster Severus Snape, former Professor and student Remus Lupin, Ministry Auror, and former student Nymphadora Tonks…"

Harry held Ginny's hand as they listened to Professor McGonagall, and the list went on and on. They heard Fred's name called out, then later, Colin Creevey. There were current and former students lost from every house. When Professor McGonagall reached the end of the list, she paused to give everyone another moment for remembrance.

"We are all here today, free of the tyranny that Lord Voldemort tried to impose on us, because of the sacrifices of these Hogwarts students, and the surviving fighters. What each of us chooses to do with our lives will determine if those sacrifices were worthwhile." She looked around again, and motioned for everyone to be seated.

Harry sat with everyone else, heaving a quiet sigh of relief that McGonagall would not be singling him out for any unwanted recognition. Ginny squeezed his hand, understanding the reason for the soft exhale of breath she'd heard from him as they'd taken their seats again. Professor McGonagall resumed speaking, and Harry brought his attention back to the front of the hall.

"I have only a few announcements this evening," Professor McGonagall said. "First, I would like to welcome Professor Tonks to the faculty. She will be teaching our Transfiguration classes this year." Andromeda smiled at Harry, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "Professor Williamson will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," McGonagall continued.

Harry looked at the man with the long ponytail, recognizing him as the Auror who had been with Fudge and Dawlish when they came to try to arrest Dumbledore. He seemed to have a ready smile, and there were quite a few girls that sat up and took notice of him around the hall, straightening robes and patting their hair. Ginny looked at Harry, smiled, and rolled her eyes, which spoke volumes about what she thought of those girls. Professor McGonagall introduced the other new Professors, and then wrapped up her announcements.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that there is a complete ban on any joke items purchased from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all students, unless during class study with Professor Hagrid. I am confident that we will have a wonderful and exciting year, so let us begin with the feast!"

The tables filled with platters and bowls of food, and the house ghosts entered the hall. Harry heard Ron say 'Finally!', and watched him dig in. Everyone ate until they were stuffed, and then Ron and Hermione led the new Gryffindors to the Common Room and helped them settle in. The older students stayed in the common room for a while before heading to their dormitories to unpack and get ready for bed, still finding lots to talk about with their friends, and not yet ready to go get some sleep.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near one of the fires. Harry was thinking to himself that this was the first time that nothing crazy had happened to him coming to Hogwarts. No half-giants breaking down doors and telling him for the first time that he was a Wizard; no Dementors trying to take his soul; no crazy car rides, fights, or anything. Hermione caught him smiling as he thought about that.

"You look pretty pleased, Harry. What's got you smiling like that?" He told her what he'd been thinking, and she nodded in understanding. Ginny yawned, stood up, and leaned over to share a very sweet good night kiss with Harry.

"I'm heading to the dorms - big day tomorrow," she told him. "See you all in the morning." Hermione decided to go to her private quarters, the only real perk for being Head Girl. With the girls gone, it wasn't much longer before Ron and Harry went up to their room and settled in for the night too.

In the morning, they all met in the Great Hall for breakfast. When they received their schedules, Harry was happy to find out Ginny would be in his DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration classes this year. Because there were so many students coming back for seventh year, combined with the students like Ginny and Luna who finished their sixth year in the summer, there were two Herbology classes. Ginny was in the other class to fit her schedule. Harry thought that it was looking like they were going to have the best year ever! Ron, Neville, and Harry headed for their Herbology class after breakfast, while Hermione and Ginny met with Luna to go to their Arithmancy class.

They spent the next few weeks settling back into school life. The students all liked their new Professors. Professor Tonks was a lot like McGonagall. She was demanding, but always had a ready smile, and was free with her praise when a student did well. Professor Williamson was friendly, and he did a great job teaching DADA so that everyone could understand the lessons, quickly becoming most of the student's favourite Professor. There seemed to be a number of girls in the school who had crushes on the younger, good-looking, pony-tailed man.

Harry found that he was doing well in all of his classes. It seemed that he could actually be a decent student when he wasn't in constant danger. He would get posts once or twice a week from Mrs. Weasley, and from Fleur, with updates on everything they were doing, and he was pretty happy with what they were doing.

Ron set up Quidditch tryouts on the second weekend into the school year. They had a crisp clear morning for tryouts and Ron gathered everyone together at center pitch to explain how he was going to do the tryouts this year. The first thing he did was to test everyone's flying skill. More than half of those who had signed up were quickly eliminated, not being able to fly very well at all. He then conducted the tryouts for Beaters.

Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes - the Beaters from two seasons ago, were by far the best, and kept their positions. When the Chaser tryout started, Ginny easily outperformed everyone else, since she was the only one flying a Firebolt, and earned the first spot on the team. Seamus, Dean, and Demelza were the only other real contenders among the rest of the Gryffindors that were trying out for Chaser. Demelza was the best of the three at dodging the bludgers, but Ron decided to go with the better scoring power that the much improved Seamus and Dean showed.

Many of the Gryffindors started to leave, assuming that nobody would be competing against Harry for the Seeker job. Dennis Creevey, however, had quietly stepped forward when Ron called for the Seeker tryouts. Harry smiled encouragingly to him, and they got on their brooms. Ron released the snitch, and the two were off. Harry had planned on taking it easy on Dennis, but soon realized that the younger boy was really good, and he was in a real battle to keep his spot on the team. After about a half hour, Harry finally beat Dennis to the snitch, and they returned to the ground to the cheers of the others who had stayed to watch. Harry shook Dennis' hand.

"That was a great ride, Dennis. If we were both on Firebolts, I'm not sure who would've won." Ginny walked up to them and laughed at Harry's comment.

"No problem, Harry. I could lend him mine, and you guys could go back up and find out," she suggested with a teasing look on her face. Dennis was beaming at the praise from Harry. Ron announced that Harry would be Seeker, and then he came over to Dennis.

"You know, after watching you play, I want to try something new this year. I'm going to set up a Gryffindor reserve team that our team can practice against, and give us backup players if there are any injuries during the season. How would you like to lead that team and be their Seeker?" he asked Dennis, who smiled happily, and immediately accepted.

"Since you were watching the whole practice, I'll leave it up to you to pick your Beaters, Chasers, and Keeper," Ron added, and Dennis nodded excitedly.

Once everyone else had left except the new team members, Ron congratulated everyone for making the team, and set up the first practice. He was getting ready to end the meeting when Harry got his attention. He grabbed a large bag and walked up beside Ron.

"I think this is going to be the best season we've ever had," Harry told them. "There's been lots of times that I didn't agree with things that Slytherins do, but some of us remember the year they all got Nimbus 2001's, and what an advantage that gave their team." Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Ron all nodded.

"Well, I hope none of you are concerned about us taking that idea from them," he told them. Opening the bag, he began pulling out brand new Firebolts, and handed them to Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ritchie, and Jimmy. They all gaped at him, and started shouting in excitement. Harry smiled, and Ginny gave him a hug.

"This was a great idea," she whispered to him.

"What's the point of being rich if not to have fun with your friends?" he murmured back.

Harry tried to spend at least a little time with Teddy every day. When Professor Tonks was in class, there were House Elves who would look after the baby. Harry would read him stories, or he and Ginny might take him for walks around the school or by the lake. It was amazing watching him grow and discover new things, and Harry thought that this must be how Sirius felt when he himself had been a baby. That understanding made him feel even closer to his own Godfather.

Grandma Andromeda, er, Professor Tonks (that mistake in class one day cost Harry and Gryffindor 5 points, some embarrassment, and a lot of laughter from the class), was so loving toward Teddy that it sometimes made Harry's eyes fill with tears as he watched them, seeing the sadness in her eyes as she tenderly cared for her grandson. Teddy looked so much like Nymphadora that Andromeda would be reminded of her daughter every time she looked at him. She adored the baby, but Harry was sure that sometimes it was still hard for her to deal with it all.

The following week, at the first Gryffindor Quidditch team practice, Dennis arrived with the team he had picked. Harry waved a hand to Demelza in greeting, and she smiled, and waved back. The others were all second, third, and fourth years that Harry had only seen around the Common Room. They all gathered around Ron.

"Dennis has put the practice team together, and will be their team Captain," he told everyone, smiling at Dennis. "After seeing how he gave Harry a run for his money at tryouts, I can see him being Gryffindor's Seeker and Captain next year if he keeps playing like that all year." He looked at each of the practice team members before continuing.

"I think practicing like this will help my team get better to play against the other Houses, and you will each get better too and hopefully be part of future Gryffindor teams," he told them.

Harry had talked to Ron about creating a little incentive for the practice team to work hard this year. He had actually purchased seven new Firebolts and had two left. Ron deferred to him for the first part of what they had planned next.

"We want to make sure that everyone on the practice squad tries their hardest," Harry told them. He opened the bag he had with him and pulled out one of the Firebolts. "Dennis, as Captain and Seeker of the practice team, this Firebolt is for you," he continued, handing Dennis the sleek, gleaming broom.

Dennis and the other team members all looked shocked. Ron then took over again, as Harry took the other broom out of his bag and handed it to him. Everyone's attention was now on Ron, and on the broom in his hand.

"This Firebolt will stay with me," Ron told everyone. "At the end of the season, the seven of us on the House team will decide which member of the practice team is the most deserving, and that person will win this broom."

To say that the practice team was now fired up would have been a ridiculous understatement. To make practices for everyone as difficult as possible, the House team Beaters played with Ron as Keeper against the House team Chasers and Harry. The practice team Keeper and Beaters played with Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean, while the practice team Chasers, with Dennis as their Seeker, played with Ron, Jimmy, and Ritchie. By the end of every practice, they were always exhausted, but they all knew that everyone was getting much better too. The other House teams were going to be in for a surprise when the Quidditch season got started.

The first Hogwarts weekend in Hogsmeade arrived. Harry and Ginny headed there with plans to spend the day wandering around on their own. When they got to town, however, they heard a big commotion from the main street, and it seemed nearly all of the kids were trying to get into one store. They walked over to see what was going on, and Harry laughed.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had finally opened the Hogsmeade store that Fred and George had talked about starting for the past few years. They waited in line to get into the crowded store, and when they finally made it inside, they looked around in amazement. George came over to them, smiling brightly, hugged Ginny and shook Harry's hand.

"Thanks for stopping in for our grand opening!" he told them, and Ginny gave George another hug.

"Nobody told us you were going to start a store here," she told him, and George shrugged.

"We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Looks like it's going to be a big success too."

"How are you going to keep up with two stores, George?" Harry asked.

"I'm only going to be here on Hogwarts weekends to help out," George told them. "I've taken on a couple of new partners to run this store." He pointed to the counter and Harry saw that Lee Jordan and Cho Chang were there ringing up sales as fast as they could. "Lee was Fred's and my best mate since we started at Hogwarts, and he's been like a rock for me since, well, you know. He and Cho have kinda gotten together now too, and she was still deciding what she was going to do, so it all just kinda fell in to place." Ginny left the two boys to go looking around at the displays. George, Lee, and Cho had done a wonderful job setting up this new store.

"How'd you finally find this place?" Harry asked.

"Well," George said, "it turns out my Mum works for this guy that owns some property, and she made me a good deal in exchange for a long-term lease. You better watch out, Harry, I might decide to hire her away from you someday."

"Not a chance, mate," Harry told him with a laugh. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear any offers from you when it comes time to negotiate raises with me, though."

George laughed too, thumping Harry good-naturedly on the back, and then went back to work while Harry went to catch up with Ginny. She had picked out some Pygmy Puff toys, although Harry had never actually seen Arnold do anything except cuddle and look cute and fuzzy, some make-up, and a few of George's more harmless, but hilarious practical jokes. They paid for her things, talked with Lee and Cho for just a minute and congratulating them on the success of their new store before leaving to go wandering through some of the other shops.

They picked up some sweets from Honeydukes, and some quills and inks from Scrivenshaft's. There were stops for Potions supplies, parchment, and a few other personal purchases. Harry talked Ginny into letting him get her a soft, very huggable sweater she'd admired at Gladrags, before they went to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, meeting up with Ron and Hermione. After eating, the two couples walked back to Hogwarts, with plans to spend the afternoon in the Common Room doing homework. Harry had to admit that part of the reason he liked homework so much more this year was that he often got to cuddle with Ginny while they worked. He could study for hours!

Harry and his friends kept busy into October, each falling into a routine. He, Ginny, and Ron had Quidditch practice nearly every day, either during spares, or after classes. They would do homework until dinnertime, and then Harry would visit with Teddy until his bedtime. He'd then return to the Common Room or the library to study with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It seemed every day was a good one, and while they were all working hard, they were having a lot of fun too.

Hermione, with her Head girl duties, was much busier than the rest of them, and Ron was occasionally overheard grumbling about the lack of 'quality time' they had together. Considering Ron's obsession with everything Quidditch, Harry didn't really think he had any reason to complain. Of course, since Harry could spend time with Ginny at their practices, his perspective just might have been a bit suspect. There was another weekend in Hogsmeade, and the Halloween feast at the end of October. Apparently time does fly when you're having fun.

The first game of the Quidditch season for Gryffindor was against Slytherin on the first Saturday in November. Draco was their team Captain this year, and, except for Goyle, he had a completely new team. The stands were filled with excited students, Professors, and visitors, and they had a pretty great day for the game.

Everyone there expected to see the usual tough match between the two rival teams. When the match started, it was soon apparent that the inexperienced Slytherin team was completely overmatched. The Gryffindor Chasers could score whenever they wanted against their inexperienced Keeper. The Gryffindor players were so much faster on their Firebolts than the Slytherin Beaters, that not one of them were even so much as touched by a bludger all game.

Ron easily saved the few feeble shots made by the Slytherin Chasers. Draco could hardly even concentrate on finding the snitch, since as team Captain, he had to constantly give direction to his team mates. The Gryffindor Beaters knocked two of the Slytherin Chasers, and one of the Beaters out cold, and their team was down to four players before Harry caught the snitch and mercifully ended the game. The celebration in the Gryffindor common room was loud, and went late into the night.

The rest of November sped by. They were all busy with their studies. Though Hermione pushed them hard, they all still made some time for a little fun when they could manage it. Since Ginny and Hermione were taking more NEWTS than Ron and Harry, the boys were occasionally happy to oblige when the girls would snuggle in their arms while studying for those other subjects.

On the last weekend of November, Ron made the whole team go to the Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They still had to play both of these teams, and he wanted them all to get a good first look at all of the players they would be facing. Both House teams were pretty good this year, and it was a long, hard-fought match. Hufflepuff was leading by fifty points when Ravenclaw's Seeker caught the snitch to end the game, and giving Ravenclaw the come from behind win.

With that last weekend of November, the first three months of school came to an end, and there were just weeks left until the Christmas holidays. There was going to be a lot going on in December, and for Harry, the holiday season was going to get off to a great start right from the first.


	6. 6 It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

Chapter Six - It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

On December first, Harry received a package with the Owl Post from Griphook, and the owl waited as Harry opened the envelope. There was a small stack of parchment, and on the first page there was a note which Harry read over quickly.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please review the attached financial statement for your accounts. All six of your account managers have verified the accuracy of the report. When you have finished, please sign and return the six incentive payout authorization letters that have been included in this package, as per your instructions, and return them to me using this owl.

With respect,

Griphook, Molly Weasley, Fleur Weasley

Harry looked at the next page, and after a minute of reading it, started to chuckle and smile. He quickly signed the six letters that approved the transfer of about one million galleons to the accounts of each of his managers. He put them into the provided envelope, and attached it to the waiting owl. The owl flew off right away, heading back to Gringotts. Ginny leaned over when he was finished to ask why he looked so especially pleased about today's mail, which she'd assumed was just another of the many posts he got from her mother or from Fleur.

"What are you laughing about?" He handed her the papers, which she read over quickly, her eyes widening as she read the details of what her Mum, sister-in-law, and the other Account Managers had accomplished over the past six months and change.

"And they each get one percent of that?" she whispered. Harry nodded, smiling even more, and she hugged him.

"I knew it'd work," he told her, "and after they get those transfers, they'll work even harder at it, now that they know just how much it pays off." He was very pleased with the whole situation.

"But this is so much more than Mum and Dad, or Bill and Fleur could have ever hoped for," Ginny answered. She was so proud of everything he was doing for her family, but this was just beyond anything she could have ever dreamed or hoped for.

"Ginny, look at how much money they were able to make me. It's costing me six percent of money I wouldn't have at all without their hard work, and great ideas. If they keep on like this, I may have to bump that percentage up." Harry folded the papers up, and put them in his robe pocket, and they finished breakfast before it was time to get to their classes.

It had been announced that this year, there would be a Yule Ball held on the last night of school before the Christmas break. In that first week of December, with the Ball fast approaching, Harry put the plans he'd been making for his friends into effect. On the Friday before their next Hogsmeade day, He invited Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma to meet him in an empty classroom.

When they all arrived after dinner, he asked them to all go with him to Hogsmeade in the morning. They had to make sure that nobody else came with them, or knew about it. The girls all wanted to know why, but Harry just gave them a mysterious smile, and told them to trust him. After Harry had left, Hermione and the other girls talked Ginny into trying to get Harry to tell her what was going on later, but while they both had a lot of fun while she tried, he would not tell her anything.

They still had no idea what was going on in the morning when Harry took the six young Witches in tow, and they headed in to Hogsmeade together. He led them to Gladrags, and they all entered the shop, the girls looking around and wondering what Harry was up to. A woman with a strong French accent met them at the door.

"Monsieur Potter! Welcome to our shop. It is such an honour to finally meet you in person."

"Thank-you," Harry replied with a bright smile. "These are the friends that will be needing the services we discussed. I haven't told them why they're here yet." His green eyes sparkled as he glanced at Ginny and the other girls before turning back to the other Witch. "I'll leave them in your capable hands, madame," he added before leaving without explaining to the girls why they were there.

When he left the shop, and the now very curious group of young women, he went to meet up with the other guys who were in on the plan at the Three Broomsticks. Ron saw him first, and waved him over to the table they were sitting at.

"Were they surprised?" he asked.

"I imagine they are by now," Harry answered with a big smile. "I left before they were told what was happening."

Seamus laughed. "We should've made sure to get pictures," he suggested, and the rest of the guys laughed too.

"Trust me guys," Harry told them, "we're the ones that get to enjoy this the most when we get to have the girls on our arms at the Yule Ball." Neville and Ron both nodded agreement, remembering the day out on Ginny's birthday.

"Now, let's get down to business while the girls are occupied," he continued. "We've all asked our respective dates, and they each said yes?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Are the flowers on order, and they will co-ordinate with the dress shop to match colours?" he asked, and Neville nodded.

"Check," he confirmed.

"Intimate candlelight dinner for twelve courtesy our friendly neighbourhood House Elves and the Room of Requirements?" Harry asked Seamus and Dean.

"Double-Check," Seamus answered, and Dean nodded.

"Decorations?"

"I picked them up this morning, and we'll take care of the decorating the day of the Ball," Ernie told him, and Harry nodded.

"And finally, to top the night off," Harry said, and looked at Ron, who nodded, "we have managed to hire the Weird Sisters to be the band for the Ball again." The rest of the guys were impressed. It had been a big deal when the band had played the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Hey, it's our last year at Hogwarts," he told the other guys. "I want it to be the best one we've had." Nobody bothered to remind Harry that it wouldn't be hard to do, considering they'd be comparing it to all the other years in which so many bad things had happened to them.

When Harry left Gladrags, the six girls had watched him go, and then turned back to their hostess. "Ladies, if you will come with me, please," she said, and led them into another room where she seated them in six comfortable chairs. She stood in front of them and smiled.

"Ladies, I have the honour and pleasure to introduce to you this year's Parisian line of Ball gowns. Each one that you will be shown is an original, created by our most famous designers. Monsieur Potter has instructed us to assist you each to choose from these original gowns, and provide any accessories necessary to complete the outfits." The girls were speechless. They looked at each other, and then Ginny finally spoke first.

"Is this just absolutely brilliant, or what?" she asked her friends, who all laughed.

When they were ready, their hostess summoned the models to begin showing the girls the wide variety of gowns. They were all exquisite, and the girls took their time choosing the gown that would be perfect for each of them. When they had all picked out gowns, they each had to endure a lengthy fitting session. Finally shoes and handbags were matched for each gown, and by the time they were done, they had to hurry to get back to school on time.

It was six tired girls that arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room that afternoon. Ginny had volunteered to thank Harry for all of them, and the other girls had laughingly accepted her unselfish offer. Harry was sitting by the fire, reading from a textbook. Ginny walked over, pulled the textbook from his hands, and sat on his lap. She didn't even notice Ron in the other chair as she put her arms around Harry, and gave him a rather long, serious sort of kiss.

"Oi, Ginny. Not right here in front of me!" Ron complained. Ginny looked around at Ron and waved Hermione over to distract him.

"Now, where was I?" she purred as she turned back to Harry.

"Erm, I don't know, but wherever you were, I was happy to be there with you," he assured her, smiling and putting his arms around her waist. "I take it you liked the surprise?"

"We all did," she said with a nod. "I was elected to be the thank-you committee. What's so funny about that?" Ginny asked in mock anger when Harry laughed. He smiled at her, his eyes full of mirth.

"I was just thinking that it was a good thing you were elected. If it'd been Hermione, and she'd thanked me like that, Ron would be putting a beating on me by now."

Ginny hit him lightly on the arm, but couldn't help laughing with him. She kissed him again, and then they sat and talked about her day until it was time to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

The day of the Yule Ball arrived. In the morning, Harry gave Ginny a present, with instructions not to open it until she started getting ready for the Ball. That afternoon, when the girls were in their dormitory and nearly ready, Ginny sat on her bed, unwrapping the present. There was a folded parchment on top of a velvet-covered box. She unfolded the parchment and read the little note.

Dear Ginny,

I wanted you to have something special to wear with your new gown tonight. The necklace that's in this box was my mother's favourite. I know that she'd want the girl I love to have it.

Harry

There were tears in her eyes as she opened the box to find a sparkling diamond solitaire pendant hanging from a long gold chain. When she gasped, Hermione came over and sat beside her. She looked into the box too, and her eyes widened.

"That's so beautiful!" she breathed, and Ginny nodded.

"It was his Mum's favourite," she said tearfully, and Hermione gave her a hug.

"Want me to help you put it on?" she asked, and Ginny could only nod. Hermione took the necklace from the box, and while Ginny held her hair up, Hermione fastened it around her neck. Stepping back, Hermione looked at Ginny.

"It's perfect," she declared, and the other Gryffindor girls gathered around, echoing Hermione's comment before their Head Girl took charge. "Come on now," she told the other girls. "We've got to get your face fixed up again, Ginny, and it's almost time to go meet up with the boys." They all laughed, and then got back to getting ready.

When the girls arrived in the Common Room, Harry, Ron, and Dean were waiting for them. Collecting Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender, they advised Parvati that her escort was waiting for them in the hallway. They went out the portrait hole together, and met up with Ernie. He smiled and held out an arm to Parvati, and the four couples headed out, with Ron and Hermione in the lead.

"Ron, we're going the wrong way," Hermione told him. "The Great Hall is that way." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"We've made other arrangements for your dining pleasure this evening my lady," he said with an extravagant bow.

They all laughed, and made their way to the seventh floor, where they met Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Padma, who had already arrived. The boys led their dates through the door that Seamus had already called, and they entered a room that looked like a glass atrium at sunset, overlooking a calm, crystal clear bay.

There was a single round table near the windows, and the young men escorted the girls to their seats. Ron was to be the master of ceremony for the dinner, and once the girls were seated, the boys remained standing while he addressed their dates.

"Thank-you for accepting our humble requests to allow us the privilege of being your dates this evening," he told the girls, who all giggled, since this was so not like the Ron they all knew and loved. Despite their reaction, he continued on, trying to act very formal and serious.

"To begin your evening, you will see in front of you a corsage that was created to match your evening's attire." The girls smiled, looking suitably impressed, and they each put their flowers on. The boys had prudently chosen wrist corsages, knowing that none of them had a hope of pinning one on a gown without drawing blood, and botching the whole thing. Ron then picked up a glass filled with a bubbling champagne.

"Gentlemen - and ladies, if you would please join me in a toast." They each lifted their glasses from the table. "We are indeed fortunate men to be able to escort the six most beautiful ladies in the school to the Ball this evening. May this be the most special of nights for each of them!"

"Here, Here!" the other guys replied, as they all sipped from their glasses. Ron set his glass down before going on.

"Please sit down now," he invited the other guys. "Dinner is served."

On cue, as the boys sat, a small group of House Elves, led by Kreacher, carried plates to the table with the first course of their meals. Seamus and Dean had worked with the elves to make sure they had created a menu for each girl that contained their own personal favourite foods. Hermione was giving Ron her 'I can't believe you did this' look. Ron was smiling at her, pleased, as he usually was, when he could surprise her. Harry finally got a moment to talk quietly with Ginny.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight," he told her. "I hope you like the necklace. It looks great on you." She smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I love the necklace, the dress, and everything. And I really love you for doing all of this for me."

"This was a team effort," Harry said with a soft laugh. "And we think you girls are worth it."

During their dinner, there was lots of laughter as they enjoyed each other's company, along with quiet moments when one or more of the couples would be talking only with each other. When they were finished eating, and it was time to go down to the Ball, Harry stood and bowed to Kreacher and the other elves.

"Thank-you for such a wonderful dinner," he told them. "Everything was perfect, and we all appreciate you helping to make this such a special night for all of us." Kreacher bowed to Harry.

"Thank-you, Master. We are proud to serve you and your friends."

When the six couples entered the Great Hall, they smiled as they heard some 'oohs' and 'ahs' nearby. More than a few girls were heard muttering jealously, and Harry and the other guys were getting a few nasty looks from other young Wizards who knew the bar had now been set impossibly high. They mingled with the other students, and waited until Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the Yule Ball!" she told her students, then went over the few rules they had for the dance before introducing their musical guests. "I hope you are all ready to dance, because Hogwarts is proud to welcome - The Weird Sisters!" All of the students went wild, cheering loudly and talking excitedly. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked, and he smiled and hugged her back.

"I can neither confirm or deny the accusation on the grounds that any answer could incriminate me," he answered, and then laughed when she hugged him again.

They danced the night away, stopping only for short breaks to have drinks or other treats. When the Ball was over, Neville and Seamus escorted their dates to the Ravenclaw House entrance, while the other four couples walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Parvati stayed in the hallway to say a private goodnight to Ernie, while the others went into the Common Room. Hermione took Ron by the hand and led him into the Head Girl's office for a little one on one counselling. Harry and Ginny sat on a sofa by one of the fires, and Dean and Lavender were already on one of the other sofas across the room, oblivious to everyone else. Harry held Ginny in his arms, just enjoying the feel of her close against him.

"I guess we should go get some sleep," she whispered. "We'll be heading home in the morning – make that in a few hours." She looked up into his eyes, and he leaned down to share a tender, soft kiss with her.

"Thank-you, Harry," she breathed. "I've had the most amazing time tonight. Everything was just wonderful." He hugged her close.

"You're welcome, Ginny," he assured her. "I've had a really great time tonight too." She kissed him again, and then got up.

"I'll see you in the morning. Have a good sleep." Harry got up and walked her to the entrance to the girl's dorm, where they shared another long hug and kiss.

"You have a good sleep too. I love you, Ginny."

She smiled and hugged him again. "I love you too, Harry. Goodnight."

Harry lay awake in his bed. As the other guys trickled in, there was a little joking, especially about Ron getting called into the Head Girl's office.

"Well," Ron said, "if I could get away with it, I'd be giving ten points to each of us for exceptional teamwork and organization. Everything worked out perfectly tonight." They all laughed, then sat around and talked for a while longer until one by one they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Ron, Ginny, and Harry left for the Burrow. Hermione was headed home, but would spend Christmas day with them. There were long good-byes, and it was late in the morning when they finally arrived at the Burrow. When they went inside, the place was quiet. They were all so used to Mrs. Weasley's big welcome whenever they'd come home from school, that it felt very strange. On the kitchen table they saw a note.

Welcome home, kids!

Put your things away in your rooms. Your father and I will meet you for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. See you then.

Love, Mum.

They looked at each other, smiling. "Well, I guess we better get moving," Ginny told the boys. "We're a bit late getting back, so we don't have much time." They all took their trunks upstairs, got settled in, and then met downstairs again.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they found a table and ordered themselves drinks. They were still a little bit early, so they talked quietly while waiting for their parents. Mr. Weasley got there next, having come from the Ministry of Magic, and they all exchanged hugs in greeting. They chatted about school and work while they waited for the others to arrive.

Harry happened to be looking at the door that led to Diagon Alley when Mrs. Weasley walked in with Bill and Fleur. His mouth dropped open in amazement. From the exclamations he heard beside him a moment later, Ron and Ginny had noticed her too.

"Blimey!" Ron said in astonishment. "That cannot be MY Mum!" Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur all laughed, and Ginny got up, ran over, and gave her mother a warm hug.

"You look amazing, Mum!" she said excitedly, and Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged Ginny back.

"You'll have to give Fleur the credit. I just followed her around and did what I was told." Fleur smiled at Molly fondly. They'd come a long way in the past couple of years, and she'd grown very fond of her mother-in-law.

"She just needed a nudge 'ere and there," Fleur told Ginny and the boys. "'Zee jewel was already there, waiting to shine."

Mrs. Weasley was dressed in a new, very fashionable robe. Her hair was styled differently, and she wore makeup. There were some very nice pieces of jewellery that finished the whole package. She looked years younger now, and very happy. Harry and Ron got up, and there was more hugging and handshaking, before everyone sat down at the table. They ordered their meals, and had more drinks delivered while they waited for their food.

"So, how's business?" Harry asked with a big grin on his face. Fleur nodded to Mrs. Weasley to answer for them.

"It's wonderful, dear," she told him with a smile. "Who would've thought that a group of Goblins and a couple of Witches would make such a great team?" Harry just smiled, and didn't bother to mention that he, actually, had thought exactly that.

"'Zat incentive was so generous 'arry," Fleur added. "Eet eez way too much." Harry waved that off dismissively.

"We all read those records. All that money wasn't really doing anything for years, even though the Goblins had thought so. If it wasn't for all of you – especially both of you, there would have hardly been any profit at all. I was actually thinking that one percent isn't enough." Bill laughed at that.

"I saw the Chairman a while after Griphook had received your authorizations for those bonuses, Harry. I think he's thinking about giving himself a demotion to account manager." Harry laughed too.

"How's Percy doing?" Ginny asked. "Couldn't he come today?"

"He was going to be here for lunch, but he and Kingsley got stuck handling some crisis or another," Mr. Weasley told her. "You know how it goes with politics." Ginny nodded. "He's been going out with Penelope Clearwater again. Seems that she's forgiven him for being such a git the past few years," he added, then feigned surprise. "Oh, did I say that last part out loud?" he asked, but he was smirking, and his insincerity was obvious. Everyone laughed.

During lunch they talked about what would be happening over the holidays. Mrs. Weasley was having a dinner this Sunday night for the family. Bill and Fleur were going to be in France with her parents and her sister, Gabrielle, over Christmas this year. Charlie was going to be home from Romania for Christmas. George and Percy would spend Christmas Day with them, but otherwise were busy with work. Andromeda Tonks and Teddy would be coming for dinner at the Burrow on Christmas Eve. Hermione and Ron would spend Christmas Eve with her parents, and then come over to the Burrow on Christmas morning. The only real plans that Harry, Ron, and Ginny had for the holidays was a shopping day with Hermione on Saturday.

After lunch, Fleur announced that she was taking the afternoon off to go shopping with her favourite, and only, sister-in-law. Ginny, never one to turn down shopping, was happily led away. The others headed back to work, leaving Ron and Harry on their own. They wandered around Diagon Alley for a while, stopping in to see George first, and take a look around his shop. With Hogwarts out for the break, they were busy, and George wasn't able to spare much time for them.

"Have you decided what you're getting Hermione for Christmas yet?" Harry asked Ron.

"I've picked up a couple of books, but that's about it so far," he admitted. "Why? Got any suggestions? I'm not very good at this picking out presents for girls thing." Harry laughed.

"I was thinking we could head to that Muggle Mall we went to a lot during the summer, and pick out some jewellery for the girls," he suggested, and Ron thought that was a great idea.

They left George's store, headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and went out into Muggle London. Harry picked out earrings that would match the necklace he'd given Ginny the day before, and Ron picked out a delicate diamond and ruby bracelet for Hermione. When they were walking back to Diagon Alley, Ron suddenly stopped.

"Hang on there, mate!" he exclaimed. "Wasn't buying jewellery covered in chapter four of that book I gave you last year?" Harry chuckled as he nodded, and started walking again. "I can't believe you're using that book on my sister!" Ron continued. He suddenly looked a little sick. "I can't believe I gave that book to my sister's boyfriend!" Harry couldn't stop laughing, and Ron looked like he was getting worked up like he did sometimes.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry told him. "I have only the best intentions for Ginny." Ron gave himself a shake.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I just went temporarily mental for a minute there," he said, laughing too.

They apparated back to the Burrow and had the place to themselves until Ginny returned with Mrs. Weasley, arms loaded down with bags from her afternoon shopping trip. When Mr. Weasley got home, there was a quiet dinner, at least by Burrows standards. Afterwards, Mr. Weasley informed them that he and Mrs. Weasley were going out - Friday night was now apparently date night, and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to go get ready.

"Say what?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "You're taking Mum on a date?" Ginny laughed at Ron.

"I think it's brilliant, Ron," she told him. Turning to her Dad, she added - "I'm glad you two can finally do stuff like that again."

"What d'ya mean, again?" Ron spluttered, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ron, I know this may come as a shock to you, but I can pretty much guarantee that our parents were doing a lot more than snogging on at least six occasions that I can prove, one time where there was a two for one result, and I'm guessing more than a few other occasions that I can't." Harry and Mr. Weasley laughed, while Ron was coughing and choking.

"Ginny, that's our parents you're talking about!" he finally managed to say, but she just laughed too.

"We're all adults now, Ron. If mum and dad have a little romance happening with us all back at school, I think it's fantastic, and I'm really happy for them." She went over and gave her Dad a warm hug.

Mr. Weasley grinned at Harry over her shoulder. Ron had settled down, but still looked like he'd been hit over the head with a hippogriff at the thought of his parents snogging... or worse. Mr. Weasley left to get ready then too. When they both came into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley looked great in a stylish Muggle evening dress, and Mr. Weasley was dapper in Muggle dress pants, shirt, tie, and jacket. Harry whistled and smiled, while Ginny gave her Mum a hug.

"Now, I want you two kids to be careful, have fun, and be home before morning," she told her parents. Everyone laughed except for Ron.

"We can stay out 'til dawn?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "I would've expected no later than eleven." Ginny laughed.

"Thought about saying something like that, but then I realized that Harry and I might want to be out later than that sometime, so I better not give you anything to use against me later," she answered, and they both laughed. Mr. Weasley smiled at his two favourite girl's banter.

"We had better get going Molly, or we'll be late for the show," he said, and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Your father got tickets to Celestina's Christmas show tonight," she told them excitedly. She gave Ginny another hug, and waved to the boys as they left.

Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess for a while, and Ginny was content to snuggle beside Harry, reading a book. As always, Ron easily beat Harry three times. They talked about the shopping trip planned for the next day, and discussed gift ideas for everyone on their lists. It was heading towards ten o'clock when Ron decided that three was a crowd, and made some excuse about working on his broom to leave Harry and Ginny alone, heading off to his room. Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry, smiling up at him.

"He's not as dense as he looks sometimes," she said, and Harry leaned down to kiss her.

"It was about time," he whispered as their lips met. "I've been waiting all day for that," he added after that first kiss, and Ginny smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well then, you should definitely do some catching up," she told him. Harry laughed, and did just that.

The next morning, Hermione met them at the Burrow for breakfast, and they headed to London for a day of shopping. They decided to split up in the morning. The girls were to pick out presents for Mrs. Weasley, Professor Tonks, Fleur, and for three girlfriends of the bachelor brothers. George hadn't told anyone yet, but the grapevine was hinting that they should expect Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecomb to be with George for Christmas. The boys were to shop for Mr. Weasley, Teddy, and all of the brothers.

When they met for lunch, the girls had managed to buy for everyone on their list. Harry and Ron hadn't done quite so well. They'd only finished about half of their list, having stopped to play with all the cool toys when shopping for Teddy. When they finished lunch, the girls took them in tow, and helped them finish everything up, including the shopping for friends they were supposed to do that afternoon, both in Muggle London, and at Diagon Alley. They were all exhausted by the end of the day, and Hermione headed home when the others apparated back to the Burrow once they were done.

On Sunday morning, they all pitched in to help Mrs. Weasley clean the place and make dinner. Charlie arrived just before lunch. He introduced everyone to his girlfriend Nathalie Roshkny. She was a pretty brunette who had an easy smile. Charlie told them that she worked at the reserve as a Healer, and they had been dating for about six months now. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny took a liking to her right away, and Nathalie was quickly pulled into the kitchen for some girl talk, while the guys headed into the sitting room to have a drink and talk dragons, Quidditch, and politics.

In the afternoon, Hermione, then Fleur and Bill arrived. Percy and Penelope would be coming just before dinner, and George wouldn't be able to come over until after the store closed for the day. Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room when Mrs. Weasley came in and asked them to come with her into the kitchen. When they arrived there, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were waiting, dressed in their travel cloaks. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a smile.

"We have a Christmas present for you Harry, and we want to give it to you while Bill and Fleur are here," she told him. Mr. Weasley handed Harry his cloak, and helped Ginny on with hers. They headed outside, and Mr. Weasley took Harry's arm, while Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Fleur answered, and her bright smile was the last thing Harry saw as everything went black.

When they arrived, Harry was disoriented for a moment. They were standing in front of a pretty cottage surrounded by neat hedges, all lightly covered in snow. There was smoke drifting from a chimney, and candlelight flickered in the windows invitingly. Harry's eyes filled with tears.

The last time he had been here, nearly a year ago, the cottage had been a broken, overgrown ruin - a cold monument to the worst day of his life. Now it beckoned him with feelings of 'home'. He pulled Mrs. Weasley, then Fleur into long hugs. He let the tears fall freely, and didn't even try to put into words what this gift meant to him. Once he got a little control back, he also hugged Bill and Mr. Weasley before they all went inside to look around. Kreacher was there to welcome them, and had a tray of hot drinks for them.

"Welcome home, Master," Kreacher said, bowing. Harry bowed in return.

"Thank-you, Kreacher." Harry was still unable to say much as the emotions he was feeling from being in this house were close to overwhelming him.

The inside of the house was beautifully decorated, and there was comfortable looking furniture. Harry noticed some pictures on the walls and on some of the tables, and walked over to look. When he realized what the pictures were, he turned to face Ginny. He had been unconsciously holding her hand the whole time, and she had been walking with him. His eyes were full of tears again, and he smiled at her.

"You were in on this!" he exclaimed, and she nodded. There were tears in her eyes now too. "These are the pictures from that casket in the vault." She smiled, wiping some tears from her face, and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you, either," she told him. Mrs. Weasley spoke next.

"You're going to be done school soon, and we knew you were going to need your own place by then," she said. "Fleur and I thought you'd like this place the best of all your houses." She looked around. "Kreacher did most of the repairs and fixing up the yard, although Bill and some of the Goblins helped fix some of the worst damage. Fleur and I decorated and furnished the house." Looking a little nervous, she asked - "Do you like it?" Harry went over and hugged her again.

"I love it," he assured her in a near-whisper. "There's nothing I'll ever be able to do to show you all just how much this means to me. It's perfect. Thank-you."

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes, and Harry saw Bill embrace Fleur as she cried into his shoulder. They sat on the sofas and chairs, and Kreacher served the drinks.

"Kreacher," Harry said, "you've done a great job here. I am honoured to have you as my House Elf." Kreacher beamed at him.

"Kreacher is honoured to serve Harry Potter," the diminutive elf told Harry happily.

When they finished their drinks, Mrs. Weasley suggested that Harry and Ginny explore the house, and the rest of them would head back to the Burrow. There were more hugs, and then the young couple was left alone. Ginny took Harry's hand, and they walked into a gleaming kitchen. There was a beautiful wood table, and everything looked shiny and new. There were cupboards and closets to explore, and a small library-office on the main floor. Upstairs they found two washrooms and six bedrooms. The room on the back right of the cottage was set up for a nursery. They saw a note on the crib, in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting.

'I decorated this room expecting grandchildren. Not in the immediate future, though, so behave.'

Ginny and Harry both laughed. They checked out the other rooms. There were four guest bedrooms, and then what was obviously the room they'd decorated for Harry. There was a large four-poster bed, with matching dressers and tables. A small sitting area was placed in the corner with windows looking over the back and side yards. Harry sat on the side of the bed, too overwhelmed at everything they had done for him.

"You deserve all of it, Harry," Ginny told him softly. She sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"It's more than I could have ever hoped for," he said, looking into her eyes. "This will be our house, you know." He smiled at her startled look.

"I hadn't even thought about that," she whispered. Harry laughed quietly, and putting his arm around her, leaned her back until they were lying side-by-side on the bed.

"Neither had I," he admitted, "but now that I think about it, I guess that also means this will be our bed." He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. "I think it'd be nice to find out what it'll be like kissing you on it." She put her arms around his neck.

"Well, then I guess we outta find out - just to be sure it will work out alright," she told him before she pulled him close and kissed him. After what ended up being a fairly long kiss, they agreed that the bed, and everything else, would be just right. Laughing, they headed back downstairs. Harry thanked Kreacher again, and they left for the Burrow.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked them when they got inside.

"Oh, we just took our time looking around the place," Ginny answered. With a impish grin, she added - "And then there was all that hugging and kissing too." Harry laughed as Ron groaned.

"Don't look like that, Ron," Harry said. "There were only a couple of hugs," he added, paused for effect, "and one really brilliant kiss." He laughing again when Ron gave him a dirty look, and everyone else laughed with him while Ginny put an arm around him and squeezed affectionately. Hermione walked over and gave Harry and Ginny hugs.

"You guys will have to take Ron and I over to show us the cottage," she told them. "I hear it's a bit changed since the last time I was there." Harry smiled and nodded.

"It is, and we can pop over anytime you'd like," he offered.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with each other, and getting to know Nathalie. Harry liked that she treated him the same as everyone else right from the moment they'd met. He also had a lot of fun watching her play Ron to a draw at Wizard's Chess. Harry thought Ron looked happy to finally have someone who was as good a player as he was to compete against.

"Nathalie, if you run now, I'll hold him back," Harry told her, "or I can't be held responsible for the hours you'll be stuck at the chessboard with him." She smiled at Harry.

"I don't mind. I'll try to let him win once or twice, just so he doesn't get bored." When she saw the look on Ron's face, she patted his arm. "I'm just teasing, Ron. I'm as glad as you are to have someone else who can really play the game to compete against. It's not much fun when you know you're going to win every game."

When Percy and Penelope arrived, they had enough time for introductions, and then Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner. The meal was a boisterous affair, with everyone talking loudly and having a great time. Nathalie was sitting beside Harry, a bemused look on her face as she was watching the display.

"You get used to it after a few years," Harry told her, leaning in close so she could hear him over the din, "but there's nothing better than being part of a big family like this."

"You should've seen Harry the first Christmas he spent here with us," Ginny added with a laugh, having overheard his comment. "Half the time he looked like someone had stupefied him." The two girls laughed as Harry blushed.

Ron, sitting next to Hermione, regaled everyone with a play by play of Gryffindor's trouncing of Slytherin at Quidditch. Charlie told everyone about what was going on at the Dragon Reserve, and Percy and Mr. Weasley brought everyone up to speed on what they had each been working on at the Ministry of Magic. Penelope and Nathalie were encouraged to talk about their families and jobs, and Hermione and Ginny did the school report while Harry mostly stayed quiet and enjoyed the meal.

When dinner was winding down, they were all stuffed, and agreed to have dessert later, after George arrived. Harry and Ginny shooed everyone but Ron and Hermione into the sitting room, and the four of them handled the cleanup duties. Ron grumbled until Ginny suggested he could try doing it like in the old days when they weren't allowed to use magic, and he promptly shut up and got to work.

They were just finishing up when George arrived with Marietta, and another round of hugs and introductions ensued before Mrs. Weasley took them in tow, and sat them down for a late dinner. When they rejoined everyone in the sitting room, and everyone was settled, Bill and Fleur passed around the presents they'd gotten everyone, while they were handed presents from everyone else. Ginny and Harry were sitting in a chair, his arms around her, as she opened her present. She squealed in delight as she pulled a sleek, black dress out of the box, and jumped up to go hug Fleur.

"Thank-you, Fleur. I love it!" she said happily. Fleur looked over to Harry and smiled.

"We did your present earlier, but I think that Ginny's will be as much a present for you as eet is for her," she told him. They all laughed as Harry blushed. Penelope and Nathalie were both surprised to be included in the gift giving, and loved the bottles of French perfume that Fleur had picked out for them.

"Zee English just do not know 'ow to make perfume," she explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were given season's tickets to the Magick Theatre, and Ron was happy, as always, with Chudley Cannons gear. Charlie, Percy, and George each received bottles of firewhiskey, and George promptly opened his and started passing glasses around.

Bill and Fleur had also been opening presents. There was an amusing gift from George - a book for Fleur on house training husbands, a set of Romanian crystal goblets from Charlie and Nathalie, a vase with evergrow flowers from Percy, and a set of travel bags from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that Hermione had helped them put undetectable expansions in.

Ginny and Hermione suggested that Bill and Fleur wait until they got home to open the present from the four of them. They assured them they'd like the presents, but with a pointed look at the boys, told them that maybe not everyone needed to see what the presents were. Harry and Ron were both blushing while everyone else laughed. The girls apparently had forgotten to let them in on this ahead of time.

With the gift exchange out of the way, Mrs. Weasley had everyone head out to the kitchen for dessert. Since many of them had to work in the morning, and it was getting late, they started a long round of goodbye hugs and kisses. Charlie and Nathalie headed out with Bill and Fleur, and would be staying at their house while they were back home. Percy and Penelope went back to London along with George and Marietta. Ron was going to be spending a couple of days at Hermione's home, and they left together once he'd packed his bag, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny gave her Mum a hug.

"You guys head off to bed," she told her parents. "Harry and I will tidy up here." Mrs. Weasley kissed her, hugged Harry, and then she and Mr. Weasley went off to bed. When the clean-up was finished, Harry and Ginny snuggled on a sofa in the sitting room for a little while.

"This was just another great day," Harry said quietly.

"Mmm-hmm," Ginny agreed sleepily. Harry held her gently, listening as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up without waking her, and carried her upstairs and put her into bed, tucking the covers up around her shoulders.

"My Hero," she whispered, only half waking up. Harry kissed her softly.

"You're the one saving me," he whispered back, and leaving, he closed her door quietly behind him. He went to his room, got ready for bed, and was soon asleep too.

The next day, Harry and Ginny had agreed to meet Charlie and Nathalie for lunch and an afternoon stroll around Diagon Alley to check out the stores and sights. Meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny suggested they go into Muggle London for lunch. When they returned and went into Diagon Alley, they made George's store their first stop.

The storefront displays were at their flashy best. With only four shopping days until Christmas, the store was busy with people looking for that perfect gag gift for that special someone. Charlie had told Nathalie about his brother's business, but she was amazed by the wide assortment of products in the store, and especially impressed that George and Fred had invented so many of them.

She hadn't met Arnold the previous day, and when she saw the pygmy puffs, fell in love with them, immediately picking one out. George had hired some Hogwarts students to help out over the holiday, and was able to take a break and visit with them for a few minutes.

"How's the Hogsmeade store doing?" Harry asked him, and George laughed.

"It's doing great!" he said happily. "Lee and Cho have the place way ahead of what we expected sales to be for our first year."

Harry smiled. "I'll bet someday you guys will be the Wal-Mart of joke shops," he said, and the others looked puzzled.

"Why would I want to be like a place that sells walls?" George asked, "and why would anyone need a mart to buy walls from?" Harry laughed, and told them a little about the Muggle retail giant.

"Well," George said, "in that case, yeah, that's what we'll be someday."

"Talk to Fleur in the new year," Harry suggested. "I think we'd be interested investors when you're ready to do that." Ginny laughed.

"Enough business, already," she told them. "We're supposed to be having fun this week."

They left the store, and wandered through the other shops. Ginny picked up the Christmas edition of Teen Witch magazine at Flourish and Blotts. They stopped at the Apothecary and picked up the supplies they needed to have for Potions classes, and inks from Scribbulus' for when they returned to Hogwarts. Nathalie picked out a couple of novels at WhizzHard books. They went in for drinks and a snack at the Leaky Cauldron, and then headed back to the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry had been elected cooks for the evening, and so they started cooking as soon as they got back home. Charlie and Nathalie went off to play a game of Wizard's Chess in the sitting room. With Ron away, it was just the six of them for dinner when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got home. Since Harry and Ginny cooked, Mrs. Weasley and Nathalie offered to do clean-up. Ginny was leafing through her magazine, cuddled against Harry, an he listened contentedly to Mr. Weasley and Charlie as they talked together, all of them having settled down with after dinner drinks. When Mrs. Weasley and Nathalie came in, Charlie poured them drinks, and they joined in the conversation. Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry and Ginny and got their attention.

"What have you two got planned for the rest of the week?" he asked them, and Ginny answered.

"Harry and I are going to spend the day with Neville and Luna tomorrow. Wednesday we have a study day booked with Ron and Hermione, and Thursday we're going to work around here to get things ready for Christmas."

Mrs. Weasley asked Charlie what they were going to do, and he told them they had plans to visit Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to show Nathalie around, and they were also going to do the sightseeing tour of London. Charlie and Nathalie headed for Bill & Fleur's place a couple of hours after dinner, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley headed for bed shortly after that, and it wasn't too much later that Harry found himself again carrying a sleeping Ginny to bed. As he again tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, he spoke softly to her as he brushed a hand through her lustrous, soft hair.

"I could get used to doing this every night," he told her, then turned and walked quietly toward the door. Ginny watched him leave and close the door through nearly closed eyelids, and smiled.

"I could get used to letting you," She whispered to herself, and then drifted back off to sleep.

Harry was up early the next morning, cooking breakfast for everyone. He thought about what a difference it was doing the work for people he loved, instead of when he was with the Dursleys. He realized that they hadn't even crossed his mind in months. He wasn't at all interested in seeing them ever again, but he decided he should at least make sure they were doing alright after everything they'd been through.

When Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, he had breakfast waiting for her. She hugged him, and sat down to eat. Mr. Weasley and Ginny joined her shortly after, and they all sat down to enjoy the meal. Before she left, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley to look in on the Dursleys for him and make sure they were alright. She agreed, and headed off to work. Mr. Weasley left shortly after, and Ginny and Harry cleaned up from breakfast before going upstairs to get ready to go see Luna and Neville.

They were meeting their friends at Luna's place, and when they were ready, apparated over. Neville hadn't arrived when Luna invited them in, so while they waited, they sat in the kitchen with Luna's father. Harry had only seen him in passing since that unfortunate day when he had tried to turn Harry, Ron, and Hermione in to the Death Eaters. Mr. Lovegood seemed very uncomfortable around Harry, and he whispered to Ginny that he needed her to get Luna out of the room for a few minutes so he could talk to him. Ginny got Luna to take her up to her room for some girl talk, leaving Harry alone with Luna's Dad. Harry waited until he was sure the girls were out of hearing before saying anything else.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry said, waiting until he was sure he had the other man's attention. "I want you to know that none of us are, or ever were angry with you about what happened here with the Death Eaters." Harry waited, but Mr. Lovegood didn't say anything. "We let those Death Eaters see us before we dissapparated, so they'd know you'd told them the truth and wouldn't kill you or Luna." Mr. Lovegood put his head in his hands.

"I'm glad to know I have a friend who's father loves her so much that he'd do anything to save her," Harry continued, then paused for a moment. "Please don't let this bother you anymore. We won, and you and Luna are both fine. That's what really matters." Xenophilius finally looked up at Harry, and seeing the sincerity in those startling emerald eyes, he smiled at him for the first time.

"Thank-you Harry," he said. "Having those animals take my little girl was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. If you and your friends hadn't saved her, I don't know what I would have done without her." Just then Luna ran into the room and hugged her Dad.

"You never told me, Daddy," she said tearfully. Ginny came walking in, holding an extendable ear in one hand. She smiled a little guiltily at Harry.

"What can I say, it's in the blood," she told him, and Harry took her hand and smiled back at her. Mr. Lovegood put his arms around his daughter.

"I should have, but I was so ashamed of what I would have done to Harry and your other friends, I just couldn't bring myself to admitting it to you," he told Luna, who looked directly into his eyes, and put a soft hand to his cheek.

"If you had, I could've told you that they would have understood," she told him. "They love me too." Her Dad smiled.

"I know they do, and you've got a really great set of friends, honey."

Neville's knock on the door smoothed the awkwardness of the moment, and the four friends were soon catching up with what they'd each been doing since leaving school, and what their plans were for the rest of the holidays. Harry and Ginny took their friends to see the cottage in Godric's Hollow, and then they went to Hogsmeade for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Before heading back to Luna's, they bought some sweets at Honeydukes. They spent the afternoon listening to Christmas music, and just enjoying each other's company until it was time for Harry and Ginny to head back to the Burrow.

They were the last ones to arrive home. Ron and Hermione were there, as were Charlie and Nathalie. Mrs. Weasley was working in the kitchen, and Ginny went to help her. Mr. Weasley had gone out to take care of the chickens, although Harry suspected that he might be working on a certain motorcycle instead. When everyone was seated for dinner, Charlie looked over at Ron, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey Ron, Bill and Fleur asked us to tell you they really liked the Christmas present you got them." Ron turned a dark shade of red, and Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Charlie and Nathalie took turns telling everyone about their day out sightseeing, and Hermione and Ron talked about what they'd been doing over the last couple of days. Hermione was going to be staying overnight so they could start studying early. Charlie and Nathalie headed out shortly after they all finished eating, making an early night of it after their long day touring around. Harry drafted Ron for cleanup duty, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the sitting room with the girls.

"You think you can earn House points out of all this work, mate?" Ron muttered, and Harry laughed.

"Of course not," he answered, "I'm just happy to be able to help, and it's really not all that hard."

Ron snorted. "If you want to help so bloody much, help me get out of helping so much," he suggested.

When they finished the cleanup, Harry and Ron joined the others in the sitting room. They talked for a while before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bade them goodnight and went upstairs to bed. They both had long workdays tomorrow before beginning their Christmas holiday, and wanted to get a good night's sleep. Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted a little alone time, so Harry and Ginny made excuses to head to bed, leaving their friends to entertain themselves. When they got to Ginny's door she smiled at him.

"If I was sure Hermione would keep Ron busy long enough, I'd have you come and tuck me in again, but I guess I'll have to settle for this." With that she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him senseless before leaving him standing in the hallway, dazed. It took him a full minute to remember his name, how to walk, and where his room was.

Ron and Harry had promised Hermione three full study days over the holidays. They spent the first study day working on Charms and Transfiguration. They made and ate lunch at the Burrow, and continued studying until it was time to make dinner, and time for Hermione to head home. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got back from work, Mrs. Weasley looked around at the dinner in progress and smiled happily.

"I'm going to miss all this being taken care of for me when you all head back to school," she told them, and Ginny laughed.

"When there's just the two of you to cook for, I'm sure it's a lot easier for you to keep up with everything," she suggested.

They had dinner ready by the time Charlie and Nathalie arrived, and they all sat down to eat. Harry and Ginny took cleanup so that the others could watch Ron and Nathalie battle to a win apiece and another draw at Wizard's Chess. Harry was glad to have someone there to save him from the regular drubbings he usually took from Ron at the game.

Since these games were a lot longer because of how evenly they were matched, after the three games, it was time for Charlie and Nathalie to head back to Bill and Fleur's place for the night. They had a shopping day planned for the morning, and wanted to get up early and hopefully beat the crowds. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also called it a night after Charlie and Nathalie left. Ron sat staring at the chessboard for a while longer, apparently trying to plan his strategy for the next match with Nathalie, and then he left for bed too.

Harry and Ginny talked quietly together for a while, but as the fire and candlelight lulled them, they were content just to be snuggled close together on the sofa. Harry pulled her closer, and kissed her softly. He wasn't sure if it was a minute or an hour later when she smiled up at him.

"We better head to bed before I decide to stay here and let you kiss me like that all night," she told him.

"Is that an option?" Harry asked, and Ginny kissed him again.

"It's a really great thought, but no, it's not an option," she answered. Harry got up and helped Ginny stand, and they walked to her bedroom door together. Harry put his arms around her waist, and looked into her eyes.

"In case I didn't tell you enough today," he said, "I love you." Ginny smiled and held him tight.

"There's no such thing as telling a girl you love her too often, and I love you, Harry." They kissed again, and then headed to their beds to get some sleep.

Christmas eve day, Harry and Ginny helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clean and cook. Ginny was in charge of cleaning and decorating the sitting room. Harry took the upstairs, and Mr. Weasley had the outdoor chores. Ron was put to de-gnoming the yard before he left before lunchtime to spend the rest of the day at Hermione's house. Everything except the cooking was finished by early afternoon.

Harry, Ginny, and her parents were sitting around the kitchen table when Charlie and Nathalie came over. They told the others about their shopping day, and how crazy the stores had been. The rest of the afternoon was spent in relaxed, pleasant conversation, while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry continued to work on dinner preparation. Mrs. Tonks and Teddy got to the Burrow shortly before dinner. It was quite a while before Harry was able to get Teddy away from the girls, who all fussed over the cute little tyke.

When they sat down for dinner, Harry finally got to hold Teddy as they took turns entertaining and feeding him so others could eat. Andromeda told them that she and Teddy would be spending Christmas Day at Hogwarts with the students who had stayed for the holidays so that a few of the other Professors could leave to visit family for the day. Harry remembered staying at the school for the holidays, and even though Christmas at the Burrow was loads better, the professors had still worked hard to make it pretty good for anyone who couldn't go home for the holidays.

After dinner was over, Charlie and Nathalie offered to help Mrs. Weasley with cleanup so that Harry and Ginny could spend time with Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. Whenever Harry was with Teddy, he felt a little like he was getting to look at the world as if everything was brand new. Teddy would giggle happily at the tiniest discovery, and Harry would suddenly see what a miracle things he took for granted every day really were.

He and Ginny sat with Teddy on one of the sofas, and entertained him with everything from coloured ribbon to chess pieces. Teddy was trying to eat one of them when Nathalie came in to the sitting room.

"I see you have a budding chess master," she said with a laugh. "I hope he doesn't want to practice tonight. I was hoping that with Ron away I could have a break for a night." The others laughed too.

When everyone was comfortable, and Mr. Weasley had passed out drinks, Ginny went to get the presents they had picked out for Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. Harry sat with Teddy on the floor, helping him unwrap his presents. There was a little toy wizard on a broom, a cute stuffed, soft hippogriff, and a brightly coloured ball. There were several other toys, and the girls had picked out a few outfits for him.

They were all enjoying watching Teddy as he would hold his new toys for a moment, then discard them and play with the bright, shiny wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows. Mrs. Tonks opened up her presents to find a 'World's Greatest Grandma' mug, and a ring the girls had picked out set with her family's birthstones. She smiled, and hugged Ginny and Harry.

"Thank-you. It's beautiful," she told them, admiring the sparkling ring, and wiping away a couple of tears. She pulled a package out of her pocket, and handed it to Harry. "This is from Teddy and I," she told him. Harry, with Teddy's help, unwrapped the gift, and Harry opened the box. Harry started to laugh as he pulled out a neon purple Seeker's glove. Mrs. Tonks laughed along with everyone else.

"I'll have you know that Teddy picked that out for you himself," she explained, and Harry gave Teddy a hug as the boy was trying to now shove the glove in his mouth.

They visited for a while longer, until Teddy, now cradled in Nathalie's arms, drifted off to sleep, and Andromeda took him and headed back to Hogwarts for the night. Charlie and Nathalie followed shortly after, promising to come for breakfast in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed off to bed after their guests had gone, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the sitting room again. They happily snuggled together for a while, both of them tired and sleepy. Ginny put her arms around Harry, and watched the firelight dance in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Take me upstairs and put me to bed, handsome," she whispered. "It's been a long day, and I'm all tired out." He smiled, and gently picked her up.

"Your tiniest wish, my lady, is my command," he assured her, and Ginny smiled up at him, a mischievous gleam in her bright brown eyes.

"Really?" she purred. "In that case, I'll have to start coming up with more interesting wishes than just getting tucked in at night." Harry laughed, carried her to her room, and kissed her goodnight.

Christmas morning, Harry was first to the kitchen, and got the breakfast cooking started. There was going to be a gang here in time for breakfast, and there was a lot to do. Mrs. Weasley was up next, and gave Harry a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" she said.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley," he answered. She looked at him for a minute, smiling happily.

"Don't you think that it's time to drop the Mr. and Mrs. around us?" she asked him. "Molly and Arthur, or," she hesitated, "Mum and Dad would be fine with us. You're like one of our own sons anyway, and with you and Ginny, it's only a matter of time before you really will be one of our kids." Harry smiled too, and gave her another hug.

"I think I'd like Mum and Dad the best," he told her, and then laughed. "Now let's get to work, Mum. We have a lot of mouths to feed this morning, and a lot to get done before we can do that." When Mr. Weasley and Ginny came into the kitchen, Harry grinned at them.

"Morning, Ginny," he said happily. "Good morning, Dad," he added, and the word 'dad' felt both a little strange, and a lot special to him as he tried it out for the first time. "Merry Christmas!" Mr. Weasley looked surprised, and gave Harry a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, son," he answered. Ginny was a little teary-eyed as she hugged Harry and wished him a Merry Christmas too. She and her father sat at the table.

"There's coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and juice ready for you," Mrs. Weasley told them. "Help yourselves. We'll start breakfast when everyone gets here."

Ron and Hermione were there first; followed by George and Marietta, and Percy and Penelope. Mrs. Weasley was thinking about starting without Charlie and Nathalie, who were running late, when they finally came in. Harry, being more observant than usual for some reason, noticed the sparkle coming from Nathalie's hand, and then caught a matching gleam in her eyes.

"Looks like at least some of us are having a very Merry Christmas," he commented to her in welcome. "Congratulations." Nathalie blushed as everyone began to catch on to what Harry had meant. Charlie couldn't stop smiling. There were tears, hugs, and kisses before everyone sat down to have breakfast, and Nathalie was prodded to tell the girls every detail of Charlie's proposal.

"Well," she started, "When we got back to Bill and Fleur's house last night, Charlie started the fire, and lit candles." She smiled at him. "He had wine ready, and poured glasses for us. We sat on the sofa, enjoying the time alone together." She paused to have some food, and then continued. "Then Charlie took my hands in his, and asked me if I'd like to open one of my Christmas presents early." She laughed. "Like any girl would ever say no to that." Charlie squeezed her hand, smiling.

"He handed me the small present. I unwrapped it, and as I went to open the box, he got down on his knees beside me." Harry listened to the sniffles from the girls, and put his arm around Ginny. "Then he said - 'Nathalie, since the first time I met you, you've had my heart. You're brilliant and beautiful, but mostly you're one of the kindest people I know'." Nathalie's eyes sparkled as she told the story. "'If you'll agree to marry me, I promise to love you all of our lives, and cherish every day with you.'" She leaned against Charlie, kissing his cheek.

"When I was finished being a puddle of goo, I handed him the ring, and told him I loved him, and would absolutely marry him," she said, finishing up the story as she fingered her new ring with her other hand. Blushing, she added - "And I think the rest of the night is on a need to know basis, and none of you need to know."

The news of the engagement had started the day off perfectly, and everyone enjoyed the morning meal and just being together with their loved ones. After the clean-up duties were done, they spent the rest of the morning opening presents. The gifts from George got the most laughs and they all enjoyed the way he poked fun at the recipients of his special presents. Mrs. Weasley had somehow managed to still find time to make jumpers for everyone. Percy had chosen practical gifts, and Charlie had brought souvenirs from Romania for everyone.

Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had bought presents for everyone as a group, they were careful to hand their gifts out in a certain order. Mr. Weasley opened his present first. When he saw the book about airplanes, he looked up at Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"I remembered hearing you tell Mum your fondest wish a couple of years ago, Dad," Harry told him. "That book will tell you all about how everything about how airplanes work." Mr. Weasley opened the book and pulled out an envelope that the kids had put inside.

"What's this?" he asked, opening the envelope. Inside were two round trip tickets to New York City, on the Concorde, for the next week. He got up and gave the four kids hugs, as excited as any of them had ever seen him. They had Mrs. Weasley open her present next. There was a beautiful evening gown that Hermione and Ginny had picked out for her.

"This is beautiful, girls" she told them, "but where would I ever be able to wear something like this?" she asked.

"Well, Mum," Ginny said with a bright smile, "we thought maybe it'd look nice on you when Dad takes to see this popular Muggle musical called 'Cats' while you guys are in New York next week." Ginny handed her the tickets to the show, and her mother hugged her.

"We've also made arrangements for your hotel, have dinner reservations set up, and a special type of Muggle car called a limousine for your transportation while you're there," Hermione added, and Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged her too.

"Thank-you. This will be amazing. Arthur and I haven't gone away on our own since before Bill was born." They all joined in when she laughed.

The four friends had gotten Percy a monogrammed briefcase with a gold quill and a never spill inkbottle set. George laughed when he opened his present - a Muggle shirt that said 'Being boss means never having to say you're sorry'. Ginny had Transfigured the picture on the shirt into a cartoonish version of George.

"This is brilliant," he told them. "Thanks!"

They had also gotten George four tickets to a dinner-comedy show in London. Charlie's present from them was a table clock that they had found in London. When the hour struck, a dragon and knight came out, and the dragon was chopped in pieces, one stroke of the knight's sword for every hour. Hermione and Ginny had picked out lovely jewelled necklaces for Nathalie, Penelope, and Marietta. They then broke up into smaller groups as they exchanged presents with each other for a little while.

Harry handed Ron an envelope, smiling in anticipation of his friend's reaction to what was inside. Ron opened it up. There were two tickets to the British and Irish League Championship final in June. Ron looked astounded.

"But you can't get tickets for this yet!" he said. "They won't even know who'll be in the finals for months yet!" Harry smiled.

"It doesn't always suck to be famous," he said with a laugh. Ron slapped him on the shoulder.

"Good one, mate. This is really brilliant. Thanks." Harry handed Ginny another envelope.

"I didn't want you to go alone," he added, looking back at Ron, "so I expect this morning that everyone else on both our House and practice teams are opening these same envelopes." He smiled at Ginny. "I'm kinda hoping you'll take me as your date," he said, "but in case you have other plans, I did pick up two last tickets, and could take Luna, if you were maybe thinking about taking Neville instead." Ginny laughed.

"I think you better just give them those tickets, and stick with me," she told him, and Harry hugged her, laughing too.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and then handed their girlfriends the presents they'd picked up for them at the jewellery store in London. Hermione and Ginny loved the bracelet and earrings, and they each had hugs and kisses for their respective boyfriends. The girls had decided to get the boys a joint present - a new Quidditch set to replace the old, used set they had always used at the Burrow.

When the exchange of gifts was finished, Harry asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to go with him to the cottage at Godric's Hollow. They let the others know where they were going, and headed out. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny gave Ron and Hermione the tour of the house, and then they sat down on the sofas and Harry served them drinks.

"Ginny and I have two presents for you Hermione," Harry began. He called Kreacher, who arrived within seconds.

"Merry Christmas, master!" Kreacher said, bowing.

"Merry Christmas, Kreacher," Harry told him, bowing too. Looking at Hermione for a moment, he then knelt in front of Kreacher. "Kreacher, I've been doing a little research to learn about House Elves. For some reason that I haven't been able to uncover, most House Elves aren't happy unless they are enslaved by a Wizard family." Hermione frowned as he said that.

"If I gave you clothes to free you right now, you'd feel insulted and shamed, correct?" Kreacher only nodded mutely, the fear clear in his large eyes. "But," Harry added, "there are no other restrictions on gifts I can give you, right?" Kreacher nodded again, unsure of what his often-strange master was doing. Harry took a breath, and then continued.

"Then I have several presents for you, Kreacher." He pulled out a large bag. "This bag contains ten thousand galleons. From now on, you will be receiving regular gifts of 1,000 galleons a month." Kreacher started to shake. "Your next gift is one day off every week for as long as you serve me." Hermione was smiling now. "And lastly," Harry continued, "I hope that someday you'll want your freedom, since I consider you a part of my family, and not a slave. When you are ready, tell me, and I will grant your freedom, and you would then be welcomed to work with me instead of for me." Hermione was crying now, and Kreacher could only stare at Harry for a moment.

"Harry Potter is a great master," he finally said. "Kreacher is honoured to serve the houses of Potter and Black.

"I'm the one that is honoured Kreacher, to have such a great house elf and friend," Harry told him. Kreacher took his bag of gold, and left, probably for his hiding spot at Grimmauld place. When he was gone, Hermione gave Harry a big hug.

"That was an amazing thing you did," she told him, and Harry laughed.

"Well, I'd rather not have a slave at all, but he's come so far, I thought this would at least be a start, and that he will get money and time off." He said with a smile. "And now for present number two." He handed her a key.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's a key to a Gringott's vault that I had set up especially for you. When Mum and Fleur had finished reviewing all of the assets, there were somewhere in excess of eleven thousand books, apparently many of them originals or first editions." Hermione stared at him. "I had all of the books put into this one vault. Every book has been stored by topic, alphabetically, with several cross-indices. I thought you would like to have full access to this new library. Feel free to copy any books. If you want specific ones to keep, leave a copy behind." Hermione hugged him again.

"Thanks a lot, mate," Ron said. "With that many books, I'll be lucky if I ever see her again!" They all laughed, and got ready to head back to the Burrow, a fun afternoon still ahead, and a really great Christmas dinner to look forward to having with their family.


	7. 7 Winter Magic

Chapter Seven - Winter Magic

Charlie and Nathalie headed back to Romania the Sunday after Christmas, and while Harry, Ginny, and the others still had another week of holidays left, it was back to work again for Molly, Arthur, and the rest of their family. Bill and Fleur got home from France on Sunday, came for dinner at the Burrow, and stayed in the evening for a while to catch up with what they'd all been doing over Christmas.

Hermione kept her friends busy on Monday and Wednesday as they all worked on their holiday revisions, though Ron and Harry were done earlier than the girls were on Wednesday. They practiced Quidditch at least for an hour or so each day, and on Tuesday, after their practice in the morning, they went to London for the rest of the day, meeting up with Neville and Luna to do a little shopping and have some fun.

On New Year's Eve, Harry and Ginny had the Burrow to themselves. Molly and Arthur were at the Ministry New Year's Eve party, while Ron and Hermione were spending New Year's Eve with her parents. While going out to some big party might have been fun, they both thought that having an entire evening for some couples only time was brilliant. They turned on the WWN, listened to music, cuddled on a sofa, got up for a couple of slow dances, and did a fair bit of snogging.

At midnight, as nineteen ninety-nine got started, while the Ministry of Magic New Year's Eve partygoers were ringing in the New Year with a major Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks display, Ginny was setting off some fireworks of her own with the kiss she shared with Harry that absolutely rocked his New Year. They were still happily snuggled on the sofa when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got home from their party sometime after one o'clock.

"Happy New Year," Ginny told her parents, getting up to hug them in welcome. "How was the party?"

"It was really great," her mother answered. "I'm surprised you're both still awake. I hope you weren't too bored being here all by yourselves all evening," she added with a knowing smile, and Ginny laughed.

"We managed to keep ourselves entertained," she told them. "Would you like a bedtime snack or anything?"

Her parents both shook their heads. "We couldn't possibly eat anything more tonight," Mr. Weasley told her. "Between dinner and the buffet they put on just after midnight, I ate enough to tide me over for the rest of the winter."

"Or at least until breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh. "The boys definitely got their appetites from you."

"Did anything interesting happen at the party?" Ginny asked them.

"Just the usual Ministry politics," her father answered, and then laughed. "There's probably been some interesting trips home for those fools who drank too much, and then tried to take the Floo Network home, though. Drinking and Flooing should be banned by the Ministry – Merlin only knows where those gits will end up, slurring their words like they do."

Harry, Ginny, and Molly all laughed, and Arthur went on to tell them some stories of where Witches and Wizards had ended up in past years after these Ministry parties. Pretty soon it was well past two o'clock, and they all got up, exchanged hugs and kisses, and went off to bed.

They had a three-day weekend left to go before going back to Hogwarts on Sunday. Molly and Arthur had a plane to catch in the late morning on New Year's Day, so Harry and Ginny saw them off to the airport, and then spent the rest of their day with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage, while their parents were off to New York for a long weekend away that wouldn't have them home again until after the kids were back at school.

Ron and Hermione stayed with her parents until Saturday morning, and then met up with Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley for a little last minute back to school shopping before going back to the Burrow with them to spend their last night of the holidays there. They packed their trunks in the afternoon, made and ate dinner together, and then spent the evening hanging out in the sitting room before going to get a good night's sleep.

It was back to school on Sunday, and other than getting to spend time catching up with what their friends had been doing over the holidays, and the welcome back feast, it wasn't long before they were all right back into the school routine. The Professors started piling the homework on their students right from the first classes on Monday. Ron continued to have the Quidditch team practice several times a week, and would have gone every day if the weather had co-operated more. Everyone on the team had thanked Harry and couldn't stop talking about their tickets to the League Quidditch finals.

Hermione was swamped with her Head Girl duties added to all of the homework she had with so many classes. Harry suspected that Ron had begun to purposely get into trouble just so he'd be called into her office. When he thought about that for a moment, though, he realized that it was actually a brilliant strategic move. No wonder his best mate was so good at Wizard's Chess.

There was a Hogsmeade weekend on the twenty-third, and while it was a really cold, miserable day out, most of the third year and older students still trudged into town to pick up supplies, sweets, and some contraband wheezes. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went around town with Neville and Luna, hurrying from store to store to get their supplies. They had lunch at a very crowded Three Broomsticks, and then walked back to school as quickly as they could, wanting to spend as little time as possible outside in the freezing cold.

The first Quidditch match of the New Year was on the last Saturday in January. Harry and his team watched Ravenclaw beat Slytherin on points. Draco did catch the snitch for Slytherin, but Ravenclaw was up by two hundred points by then, and the score was getting worse for Slytherin, not better. Draco's catch of the snitch just kept the team from another blowout loss. Halfway through the season, Ravenclaw was in the lead with two wins, with Gryffindor in second place with their one win.

Other than the Hogsmeade weekend and the Quidditch game, January had been almost all work and not much play. With the start of February, there was a lot of excitement around the school as Valentine's Day was closing in fast, and the girls especially were looking forward to the special day. Harry and Ron began spending more time together, and Ginny and Hermione suspected, correctly, that they were up to something.

Valentine's Day was on a Sunday this year, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend too. The girls weren't at all surprised when Ron and Harry left them on their own all morning and went off to do their own shopping, meeting up with them for lunch, and then still needing to go pick up the school supplies they needed after they'd eaten. There was a sort of impromptu Valentine's party in the Gryffindor Common Room on Saturday night. Ron and Hermione disappeared into her office fairly early, but Harry and Ginny stayed up late with their friends, and didn't go off to bed until after one o'clock. Harry had no idea what time Ron got back to their dorm room, since he was asleep before he returned, but he was in his bed when Harry woke in the morning.

On Sunday, the two boys started the day out by giving the girls flowers and boxes of chocolates at breakfast. They all went on to spend most of the day on their weekend homework, since they hadn't done any on Saturday, and the boys went on like the gifts they'd given the girls in the morning was all they were doing. There was a Valentine's Day feast in the Great Hall, and it was another amazing event, but the girls started to become suspicious that something was up when Ron only ate about the same as everyone else, instead of the giant sized amount he normally devoured.

When the feast was over, the two couples left the Great Hall together, but Ron and Harry split up, taking Hermione and Ginny off to the locations they'd each picked out for what they had planned for their girlfriends. Harry had borrowed the sitting room in Professor Tonk's quarters, and when they got there, he sat down with Ginny on the sofa with her. He looked into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes for a long moment, trying to calm his nerves and get his racing heartbeat under control.

"Ginny, could I have your ring for a minute, please?" he asked, motioning to the promise ring he'd given her back in August. She looked surprised and a little uncertain, but slid the ring from her finger and handed it to him. He stared down at it for a minute, pretending to look at it critically.

"You know," he said, "I don't think this is quite right for you, Ginny." She looked concerned as he looked back into her eyes. 'God, she's beautiful', he thought, getting lost just looking at her for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself again.

"We're going to be done school in June," he continued, and Ginny nodded, her heart starting to beat faster now too. "I'm not sure what we'll both decide to do after, but I do know that whatever I do, I wouldn't want a moment of it to be without you." He smiled, and kneeling in front of her, he took both of her hands in his. There was just a glimmer of moisture in her eyes, and his heart was so filled with emotion he thought it was going to burst.

"I love you with all my heart, Ginny Weasley. When I gave you this ring, I promised that I'd spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." He released one of her hands, took a box out of his pocket, and handed it to her. As she opened it, he continued.

"If you'll agree to marry me, you'd be making me as happy as I hope to get to spend my life making you," he told her. She cried and laughed and threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"I love you so much, Harry," she said happily through her tears. "Yes, I'll marry you." He took the simple, yet stunning diamond solitaire ring out of the box, and put it on her finger.

"This was the engagement ring my father gave to my mother," he told her. "It's apparently been handed down through my family for generations." He held her hands again and smiled up at her.

"How do you feel about a July wedding?" Ginny laughed.

"Are we in a hurry Mr. Potter?" she asked archly, and Harry laughed.

"Not necessarily, Mrs. Potter-to-be, but I do have a cozy little cottage waiting for us, and was thinking a summer of travelling would be a lot more fun with two married couples." Ginny stared at him, and he laughed again as comprehension of what he'd said showed on her face, and her eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" she asked, and Harry nodded.

"We were hoping you and Hermione would think a double wedding would be a good idea - maybe the first or second week of July. Then we could spend the rest of the summer going wherever we want to before worrying about what we want to do after that." Ginny pulled him up beside her on the sofa again.

"I think it's a brilliant plan, and I'm sure that Hermione will too," she told him. Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to her. "We'll have to go meet them soon, but before we go do that, I have something for you." She kissed him then, a long, sweet embrace, and the last thing Harry thought before his brain turned to mush was that Sirius had been right - she was going to make his life very interesting!

When they met up with Ron and Hermione back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the girls were hugging each other, and it wasn't long before some of the other Gryffindor Witches noticed that something was going on. Ginny and Hermione were both corralled by their girlfriends, and whisked off to the girl's dormitory for some girl talk.

Harry surmised that they'd be interrogated for the rest of the night, and gave up on any slight hope he'd had about a little more cuddling time with Ginny before they'd have to go get some sleep. He and Ron sat in chairs near the fire.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked Ron once they'd gotten comfortable. They were both grinning.

"Pretty good for the most part," Ron answered. "I did drop the ring trying to put it on her finger, but even that was kinda fun finding it again in her robes." They both laughed, then continued telling each other about their respective proposals, though they both skipped over the thank-you hugging and kissing part of the two scenes.

Seamus and Dean came in to the Common Room and got Harry and Ron to follow them to their dorm room. Seamus pulled out a plain looking bottle, and poured five glasses, handing one to everyone, including Neville, who had been reading in bed. When Harry looked in the glass he realized that Seamus had managed to smuggle a bottle of firewhiskey into the school.

"It's normally a sad day when we lose a member of the bachelor club," Seamus told his friends, trying to look saddened and failing, since a grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And today we're losing two." He looked at them in mock disappointment.

"Normally, that would be true, but since you two losers have managed to find girls so obviously superior to you to agree to marry you, we can only stand here in stunned disbelief, and offer our sincere congratulations." He held up his glass in salute, and the five boys drank to the toast, laughing at the backhanded compliment.

Getting engaged was new and exciting for the two young couples, but Gryffindor also had a Quidditch match coming up on the following Saturday. That meant that for the week after Valentine's Day, Ron worked his team mercilessly to get them ready for their game against Hufflepuff. He designed brand new strategies in case the Hufflepuff team had prepared for the way they had played against Slytherin. He made them study from notes he had made from the game they had watched in November between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry didn't know if they'd win this game, but he thought Ron had done everything he could to get them ready to play, and by the end of the week, was wishing for the good old days when Oliver Wood was Captain, and only worked them half to death.

When the game started on Saturday, the Gryffindor team came roaring out, and Hufflepuff didn't know what hit them. Harry was wearing the new neon purple Seeker glove that Teddy had picked out for him. When he first took off, he heard laughter from the Hufflepuff players and from many of the Professors, students, and visitors who were there watching the game.

The laughing stopped almost immediately, though. The game started, and apparently the snitch was attracted to the brightly coloured glove, because it zipped directly toward Harry when it was released. With that unexpected turn of events, all Harry really had to do was meet the snitch half way, and he was able to catch it in a record seven seconds, ending the game with a score of one hundred and fifty to naught. The crowd was stunned into silence for a moment, having expected a long, tough match, and then they erupted into cheers, knowing that they had just seen Hogwarts Quidditch history happen.

Another celebration followed the game in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was a little upset about not getting to put his fabulous game plan into effect, and was moping around a bit until Harry pointed out to him that it meant he also hadn't exposed anything to the Ravenclaw team, and would still be able to use his new tricks for that game.

The rest of February, and through March, all of the students had to get back to working hard on their studies, especially the NEWT and OWL students as their workload got heavier and heavier in the weeks leading up to Easter. Harry was busy, but he was enjoying every moment. There wasn't enough time for him to make it in to see Teddy every day, but he did stop in as often as he could, and he and Ginny were always entertained with every new experience they had together with his Godson.

It seemed that every time they saw Teddy, he learned something new. One day he was crawling, the next, he was pulling himself up to stand beside a table. Walking wouldn't be far away, Harry was certain. He and Ginny didn't find much alone time, but there were lots of opportunities to be together, whether studying, or out practicing Quidditch with the Gryffindor team. They spent most evenings cuddled in the comfortable Common Room sofas or chairs, usually near to one of the fires, working on the extensive reading they were assigned by the Professors.

Hermione and Ginny, after talking with both sets of parents, had chosen the first Saturday in July to hold the double wedding. Since Harry didn't have any family he planned to invite, or would want to come even if they were invited, it would mostly be Ron and Ginny's family attending, along with a few friends from school. Hermione's family did not know about her magical abilities, so her parents would be the only ones attending from her family. She had picked Parvati and Padma Patil, and Ginny had chosen Luna and Fleur as their bridesmaids, and while it wasn't really said officially, they'd picked each other as their maids of honour. Ron had asked Bill and Seamus to 'hold him up', and Neville and Dean had agreed to stand up with Harry.

The boys considered themselves fortunate when they found out that all that the girls really needed from them as they planned the wedding was to hear them say, 'yes, dear, that sounds perfect' a lot, or any of a dozen similar, but synonymous statements. Their only real tasks were to get dress robes for the wedding, and show up on time. Harry planned on getting there early.

By the time March rolled to an end, all of the students at Hogwarts were ready for a little fun, and they would get to have a little break from their studies with the Easter weekend on the first weekend in April. There was a Hogsmeade weekend the last Saturday in March, and the students went around picking up Easter treats at Honeydukes, and new Easter wheezes at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, along with the usual school supply purchases.

There were still three months left of school, and with Easter, the last two Quidditch matches of the school year, the NEWT exams in June, and a big wedding to get ready for, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and their friends were going to be very busy during their last weeks and months at Hogwarts.


	8. 8 The Last Days at Hogwarts

Chapter Eight - The Last Days at Hogwarts

Easter hadn't exactly been a great time of year for Harry during most of the past seven years. There had always been bad things going on every spring, so it was a nice change to just have a normal, uneventful Easter like every other Witch and Wizard.

Of course, thanks to an abundance of wheezes around school, normal included kids clucking like Easter chickens, or coughing up Easter eggs, among several other cute tricks that George and Lee had cooked up for their customers. The weather had warmed up quite a bit during the week leading up to Easter, and while the school grounds were a bit soupy in places, it was nice to get outside and enjoy the nice early spring days.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had spent the Saturday before Easter getting all of their weekend revision done, and then took the whole day off on Sunday to have fun with their friends. The boys had given Ginny and Hermione boxes of Easter chocolates and stuffed Easter bunnies as gifts before breakfast, and they'd spent most of the afternoon outside. There had been a big Easter feast in the Great Hall for dinner, and then they'd spent a quiet evening snuggled on sofas in the Common Room.

After Easter, it was back to concentrating on their schoolwork for all of the students. The warm weather held, and Harry, Ginny, and their friends took their afternoon and weekend study sessions outside as often as they could. At least a couple of times a week, Harry and Ginny would take Teddy outside for walks by the lake, or to play with him out on the school grounds, which was pretty much the only breaks they took from their studies.

Harry had another fashion show set up for the girls on their Hogsmeade weekend in April, this time for Hermione and Ginny to pick out wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses. Their Mums, and Fleur, met them at Gladrags first thing in the morning, and they spent most of the day playing dress up while the boys did all of the running around to pick up the school supplies and sweets to get them all through until their next Hogsmeade weekend.

Ron continued to crack the whip on the Quidditch team, and he had them practice nearly every day, and he put in extra practices on some of the weekends. Harry was his best mate, and Ginny was his sister, but even they occasionally thought fondly of leading a mutiny against their often over-zealous Quidditch Captain. Hermione had them starting revision for their NEWT exams already, even though they were still nearly two months away, between them, Ron and Hermione had their friends busy day and night.

There were no real opportunities to wine and dine the girls at the school, but Harry made sure that he and Ron took the time and effort to have little surprises for their fiancées. One day it might be a rose at bedtime, and another time, there would be a small gift arriving by Owl Post. One evening Harry sat Teddy down to play with Ginny and then he sat back and watched until she finally noticed the bracelet wrapped three times around his little wrist with a tag that read - 'To Ginny, Love Teddy'.

When Teddy's first birthday arrived, Harry picked him up after classes in the afternoon and took him to the Gryffindor Common Room for a birthday party. He had a cake made that was big enough to feed all of the ravenous teens, and there were drinks, ice cream, and other treats for everyone.

Over the school year, Teddy had become somewhat of an unofficial Gryffindor mascot. At the party, he was given a little Gryffindor Quidditch uniform from the members of the team, a ridiculous number of little toys, and from Harry and Ginny, his first toy broom, which he immediately started blasting around the room on, giggling as the teens alternately chased after him, or dodged out of the way as he zoomed toward them.

When Harry carried a sleeping Teddy back to Professor Tonk's quarters after the party, he put him straight to bed. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to come with him to carry all of Teddy's gifts. When Andromeda saw the toy broom, she told Harry that she would not be allowing Teddy to fly it in her quarters, and if he was flying when with Harry, that he, Harry, better make sure Teddy was kept safe - or else.

The next Quidditch match of the season was on the first Saturday in May – the first of May. Slytherin was playing against Hufflepuff, and it was the last game of the season for both teams. This game wasn't going to make a difference in the race for the Quidditch Cup, since both teams hadn't won a game yet this season, but they were playing for pride, since one of the teams were going to end up losing all three of their games this year.

Hufflepuff jumped out to an early lead, and were steadily adding points as the game went on. It wasn't looking good for Draco and his Slytherin squad. They hadn't managed to score a single goal, Hufflepuff was up by one hundred and thirty to naught, and it was getting close to the point when the game would be out of reach for them again. Draco caught sight of the snitch, though, and while the Hufflepuff Seeker tried to either outrace him, or at the least, block him, the Slytherin Captain made a fairly spectacular catch to end the game, and give his team the surprising win.

The two teams met on the pitch and shook hands, with many of the spectators stopping by to congratulate them too as they left the stadium. Harry made a point of congratulating Draco on what he personally thought had been the best game Draco had ever played at Hogwarts.

There was certainly a victory party in the Slytherin Common Room after the game, but for Harry, once the game was over, he couldn't help but get caught up in thinking a lot about what had been going on here at the school last year. He and Ginny joined their friends to study all afternoon, and again after dinner, but his thoughts would keep drifting off, and he could tell that Ginny and the others were having the same thing happening to them too.

On Sunday morning, he was up well before dawn, after a restless night that was filled with dreams where he relived everything that happened to him during the Battle of Hogwarts. He went to have a shower, and when he got back to his dorm room, he saw that Ron and Neville were awake and getting dressed too.

"Going somewhere?" Ron asked quietly so as not to wake the other guys. Harry smiled at his best mate and nodded.

"I'm guessing we're all having the same idea," he answered. When they were all ready, they went to the Common Room together, and were met there by Hermione and Ginny. The five Gryffindors left the Common Room, met up with Luna in the entrance hall, and then went outside to walk down to the Memorial Stone.

Harry didn't know who had come up with the idea, but he'd thought it was brilliant. The Memorial Stone had been placed in a nice spot near the lake, and there was a large plaque on the front of it with the names of everyone who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been there by the time they'd started back to school, and while he didn't go there often, Harry did stop by now and then when he'd been missing his friends, and it had somehow helped a bit.

None of them were surprised to find out that they weren't alone, or the first to arrive, but they were surprised that Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fleur were there along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and a dozen other Witches and Wizards.

"We didn't know you were coming," Ginny said as she hugged her parents.

"Professor McGonagall is opening the school grounds to anyone who wants to come by and visit the Memorial today," her Mother answered. "We didn't think you'd be up this early, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to lose sleep just to come visit with us."

"Well, I'm really glad we did," Ginny told her. She looked sadly at the Memorial Stone, her gaze going automatically to Fred's name. She'd visited the Memorial too – sometimes with Harry, and a few times on her own. "It doesn't seem like he's been gone a year already," she added, and tears welled up in her eyes. Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her close as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sure he's really happy for all of us," Molly told her daughter, and there were tears in her eyes too. "Remus and Dora would be too."

They stood around, talking quietly about Fred, and the friends they'd lost in the war. Dennis Creevey and his parents joined them, as did Percy, George, and quite a few others. There hadn't been any plans for a Memorial service, so everything was very informal. Harry and Ginny stayed until Molly, Arthur, and the rest of their family left, and then went back to their Common Room until it was time to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

It hadn't really needed to be said, but Professor McGonagall reminded all of the students that it was the first anniversary of the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, and advised them that the school grounds would be open for visitors until dinnertime. It was still cooler outside in the morning, so after breakfast, Hermione took her study group to the library to do their homework. They went outside to study in the afternoon, and Harry was surprised at the steady flow of visitors who came to spend a few minutes at the Memorial Stone.

There were three weeks left until the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match. With exams coming up too, it was strictly back to work for Hermione and her not-always-so-merry study group. Ron kept his Quidditch team working hard too, and by game day, even he couldn't really complain about how ready they were to play.

The Quidditch stadium was filled to overflowing, with three Houses cheering for Ravenclaw, and hoping for an upset. Though both teams were undefeated going into the last game, Gryffindor was the favourite to win, even if the crowd was mostly on their opponent's side. The Gryffindor fans might be outnumbered, but they were a very excited and vocal minority.

There was a bright, clear sky, and it was a warm, perfect day for the game. The match got under way, and the crowd was cheering with every play. Ravenclaw was throwing everything they had at the Gryffindor goals, but Ron was in the zone, and he stopped every shot. The game had been going on for nearly three hours, and the score was one hundred and forty to naught for Gryffindor, when both Harry and the Ravenclaw Seeker spotted the snitch near the ground, and immediately chased after it.

The crowd was screaming their encouragement as the two Seekers closed in on their target. For a moment, it looked like the Ravenclaw Seeker would get there first, since he was underneath Harry, and was blocking Harry from getting low enough to reach the snitch. The Professors, students, and visitors were all momentarily stunned into silence when Harry, rolling upside down on his broom, reached out and grabbed the snitch at the very last second. The stadium erupted in cheers. Despite the lopsided score, it had been an amazing game, where an excellent Ravenclaw team was defeated by an unstoppable Gryffindor effort.

The Gryffindor players had all landed on the pitch, and starting to shake hands with all of the Ravenclaw players when a Wizard approached them. He smiled at Ron and held out his hand to him.

"That was an amazing Keeper performance," he said. "Did you realize that you made ninety-seven saves during that game, son?" Ron shook the offered hand, and shook his head too, looking amazed. "I'm a scout for the Chudley Cannons," the man continued, handing Ron a business card. "I was told I should attend this game because there was a really great Quidditch player I needed to see." Ron's mouth was now hanging open, and the Cannons' scout smiled.

"You and I are going to need to talk later - when I take my report back to the team, I'm sure that they are going to want you to be our Keeper come next season." He turned to Harry and nodded. "My contacts in the Ministry of Magic assure me that you wouldn't be interested in a Professional Quidditch career, Mr. Potter, but if you ever change your mind about that, give us a call."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said, "but I don't think Quidditch would be as much fun for me anymore if I did that." He paused a moment. "If you can wait a while, keep a close eye on Gryffindor's next Seeker. His name's Dennis Creevey, and I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being an even better Seeker than I am." The scout raised his eyebrows in surprise, since he'd seen some pretty great Seekers, and was pretty sure Harry Potter was good enough to play with any of them.

"I'll keep a watch out for him," he promised. "Thanks for the tip." With that, he shook Ron's hand again, and walked away, humming happily to himself. There hadn't been any other team scouts at the game, and he was pretty sure he'd just made the find of his career.

When they had finished changing, Ginny was walking back to the school with Harry. The others had gone on ahead to the party, so they were taking advantage of a rare moment on their own.

"I wonder where that Chudley Cannon's scout heard about a certain talented Quidditch player from?" she asked Harry pointedly.

"I wouldn't want to hazard a guess," he answered with a straight face. Ginny just smiled at him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she said, her tone speaking volumes. "Did you hear that the Cannons have a new minority owner?" Harry was having a hard time keeping the grin from his face.

"I'd heard something about it, yeah," he admitted. Ginny stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Harry" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," he answered, hugging her back.

When they got to the common room, the celebration was already in full swing. Once Ron saw that they had arrived, he called for everyone's attention. He held up the Quidditch Cup, and everyone cheered.

"A big part of the reason we won this season was because of the Gryffindor practice team," Ron told everyone. "If you would all come forward for a moment, please," he continued, inviting Dennis and his team to join him, "your House team has a presentation to make." Ron addressed all of his fellow Gryffindors while he waited for the practice team to make their way over to him.

"For anyone who didn't know, the practice team had an incentive to motivate them to compete hard in the practices against us," he told them, smiling at the members of the practice team as they gathered around him. "The player that performed the best against us would be awarded this Firebolt." There were whistles from some of the Gryffindors who hadn't known about this.

"The winner of the broom was picked unanimously by the house team. During nearly one hundred practice games, she managed to score two hundred and fourteen goals, and was never hit by a bludger. We're all sure that she will be Gryffindor's next great Chaser - Demelza Robins!" Everyone applauded, cheering her as she received her new broom from Ron. "Let's have a cheer for Dennis Creevey, our practice team Captain, and the entire practice team - we couldn't have done this without you!" Everyone cheered again, and the party went back into full swing and lasted late into the night.

June started the same as May ended - with seemingly endless hours of revision while the seventh year students prepared for their NEWT's. The good part of this was that Harry got to spend lots of time with Ginny. The bad news was that they were majoring in study, and very, very much minoring in snogging. When their exams began, though, they were all ready for them.

They had their DADA NEWT first, which they all were sure they aced, even Hermione. There was a NEWT test every other day, and Herbology was the second test. Neville was sure he did great, and everyone else thought they passed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were the only students that successfully completed the Potion they had to create for their NEWT practical. Ron was pretty sure he'd bombed that practical, and judging by the explosion he'd made with his potion, there was a chance that he wasn't wrong about that.

They all did well on their Charms and Transfiguration NEWT's, and then Harry and Ron were finished their exams. The girls quickly learned to keep them away as they tried to study for their remaining NEWT exams - it's very hard to concentrate with somebody nibbling on your neck or running their hands through your hair, or whispering suggestions on better ways to spend your time.

This left the boys nearly a whole week to kick back, and totally goof off. When testing finished up for all of the seventh year students, they spent their last few days at Hogwarts celebrating, relaxing, and finally, it was time for the inevitable good-byes.

Harry and Ginny spent quite a bit of time during those last few days walking the grounds at the school. She knew that this had been more of a home to Harry than Privet Drive had ever been, and quietly supported him while he dealt with the feelings he had about leaving that home for the last time. The day arrived for them to take their last train ride from school, and they all boarded the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station with mixed emotions. There was excitement for the future, which was looking to be very bright for Harry and all of his friends, but that was muted a bit with the sense that a part of their lives was coming to an end. When they arrived at King's Cross station, they were met by their families, and the next chapter of their lives was ready to begin.


	9. 9 Double Wedding

Chapter Nine - Double Wedding

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to have Harry stay with them for the two weeks between the end of school and the wedding. They had all agreed that it would be nicer for him and Ginny if they could move in to the cottage together for the first time after the wedding. Harry and Ron were kept busy working around the Burrow, and Kreacher was recruited to help out too. They had managed to keep the guest list relatively small, considering how much interest there was in the media about Harry Potter getting married.

While Harry and Ron were working on the mundane tasks that go into a wedding, the girls were often away, busy with things like dress fittings, going the seemingly endless wedding appointments as they took care of all of the little wedding details, and generally being the centre of attention as they should be. There was a Witches – and one Muggle Mum - only party, and a guys only night out on the Saturday before the wedding. The day before the wedding, Harry and Ginny gathered up Ron and Hermione, and their Mums and Dads out in the garden at the Burrow.

"We want to take you all for a little trip this morning," Ginny told them. Ron, Hermione, and her parents all looked curious. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in on the surprise, and were smiling excitedly. "We'll need to apparate to where we're going, so Harry can take Hermione, Ron can come with me, and the parents can pair up," she added.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around after they'd arrived at their destination. They had appeared at the end of a short lane that led to a very nice looking, brand-new two level house. There were flowers and bushes on each side of the lane, and the large lawn was beautifully cared for.

"We're just outside of Chudley," Ginny told her, "standing in front of your new home." Hermione stared at her, for one of the rare times since they'd known her, unable to speak. Ron looked at Harry, who nodded, enjoying his friend's surprise and happiness. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's arm, and tugged her toward the house.

"Shall we go take a look around, dear?" she suggested, and Hermione could only manage to nod, and get her feet moving to go along with her mother-in-law to be. They all went inside the house, and the girls proceeded to conduct a thorough tour. Harry led the men into the sitting room and, having prepared for Ron's reaction, poured them all drinks from the bottle he had brought over earlier.

"Congratulations, Ron. You're marrying a great girl, and getting a second terrific family. I know you'll be very happy together!" They all drank to the toast.

"Thanks, mate," Ron told him, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have." Ron gave his father a long hug then, and Harry smiled.

"We think you and Hermione are pretty special too. Your Mum and Dad did a lot of the work, and all of the furniture and decorating to get this place ready, so they deserve most of the credit for getting the place looking so great." When the girls rejoined the guys downstairs, Hermione hugged all four of her favourite Wizards.

"You are all so great to do this for us," she told them. "Thank-you so much!"

While Hermione would have liked to spend more time at their new house, they had to head back to the Burrow instead. The girls had things to do all day, and the boys were put to work again. It was already late in the evening when Harry and Ginny finally found a few minutes to share together, and they snuggled on a sofa in the sitting room.

"I thought the wedding would never get here," Ginny told him, sounding exhausted.

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed. "We've hardly had any time together since school ended, we've both been kept so busy all of the time." He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Ginny sighed.

"Well, we can catch up again starting tomorrow night," she said, looked up at him with a soft, happy smile, and he leaned down for a tender kiss. Even though they were both really tired, things might have gotten more interesting, but right then they were interrupted.

"That's enough of that you two," Hermione ordered, coming in to the room. "Come on Ginny, it's almost midnight and the groom isn't supposed to see you until you walk down the aisle now. She pulled Ginny to her feet, who looked a little disgruntled about being interrupted.

"What time is it?" she asked Hermione.

"Ten minutes to twelve," her friend answered, and Ginny pulled away from her.

"Then go say goodnight to your own fiancée, and I'll see you upstairs in nine minutes and forty-five seconds, give or take a few seconds," she told Hermione. Harry and Hermione had both laughed. He had been getting up from the sofa too, but she pushed him back down firmly, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes as Hermione gave in and went to go say goodnight to Ron. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you, Mr. Potter," she told Harry, and proceeded to snog him senseless before heading upstairs with just a few seconds to spare.

Harry woke up the morning of the wedding, and headed off to have a shower. When he was ready, he went downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was there with Mr. Granger, cooking up breakfast.

"The girls have already vacated the premises for Bill and Fleur's house," he said, answering Harry's unspoken question. "They'll be getting ready there while we're responsible for making sure everything is ready here before getting cleaned up and dressed for the wedding ourselves."

Ron wandered into the kitchen shortly after Harry, and they dug in to breakfast before getting to work taking care of all of the last minute wedding preparations. That included setting up tables in the garden for the dinner, rows of chairs for the ceremony itself, and an area next to the tables for dancing later on in the evening. Ron and Harry were sent off first to go start getting ready, while the rest of the guys who had come over to help out finished up the work.

The guests began arriving about half an hour before the wedding was to start. Bill, Neville, Seamus, and Dean took care of ushering duties, and had everyone seated except for a few late-comers with time to spare. The officiating Wizard led Harry and Ron to the front of the rows of seats in the garden, and when they had finished seating the last of the guests, the four ushers joined the nervous grooms at the front to wait for the girls to arrive.

When the music began shortly after they'd reached the front, all of the wedding guests turned in their seats to look down the aisle. Harry watched as Parvati and Padma led off, with Fleur and Luna behind them. They were all lovely in matching gowns, and there were soft gasps and whispers that rippled through the garden as they began walking up the wide aisle.

Hopefully, the girls would be able to forgive Harry for not being any more observant about the style, colour, or accessories that they were wearing. Even though he was a guy, he did normally do a bit better than most guys did when it came to noticing those fashion details that went into making the girls look so beautiful, but when he saw his bride walking down the aisle, she had him completely and utterly captivated.

Ginny was wearing a gown of flowing white. He noticed lace and pearls, shimmering satin, and a veil that fluttered slightly in the gentle breeze. She was wearing her diamond necklace and earrings. Her hair was a flaming contrast to the pristine white, and she had it done up the same way she had for the Yule Ball, with it cascading over one shoulder. Her father walked slowly next to her, Ginny's had resting lightly on his arm. He knew that Hermione and Mr Granger were following Ginny and her father up the aisle, but Harry didn't see them at all as he focused his attention entirely on Ginny.

When she reached his side, she turned to hug and kiss her father, and then he smiled as he placed her hand in Harry's before turning to go and stand next to Mrs. Weasley in the front row. Hermione joined Ron at the front next, and the two couples stood side-by-side in front of the old Wizard who would be performing the ceremony. The bridesmaids and ushers fanned out around the couples. Harry was still focused on Ginny, and it took the old wizard clearing his throat a second time, and his hand being gently squeezed by Ginny to remind him to turn toward the front and pay attention.

"We have gathered today to bear witness to the joining together in marriage of Hermione Granger with Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley with Harry Potter," the Wizard announced. Harry heard sobs already beginning behind him. The next part was a blur to him as a litany on marriage was recited in a dull monotone. Another squeeze of his hand, and he brought his attention back as the Wizard began the vows.

"Do you Harry take Ginny to be your wife, to honour and cherish her all of your life?" he was asked.

"I do," Harry said clearly and confidently as he looked into Ginny's eyes, a bright smile on his face. The question was repeated to Ginny, and she returned his smile and squeezed his hand again.

"I do," she answered. It wasn't like Harry had been worried that she'd say no or anything, but his heart still leapt with joy at those two simple words. The process was repeated for Ron and Hermione, and then the old Wizard asked for the rings. With trembling hands, Harry took the ring from Neville, and turned to face his bride again.

"Ginny, I promise to spend every day of my life showing you how much I love you," he told her, somehow managing to sound calm, even as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him when he saw her eyes filling with happy tears. "With this ring, I pledge my heart and soul to you for all time." He placed the ring on her finger. Ginny smiled up at him happily, taking his hand in return.

"Harry, because of everything you've done for the Wizarding World, I know how much love you've given and have to give. Your loving me is the greatest joy in my life, and I pledge to you to love and cherish you all of my life." She slipped the ring on his finger, and they both had tears in their eyes now.

The Wizard repeated the exchange of rings with Hermione and Ron. Harry was pretty sure they said vows too, but he was again lost in Ginny's eyes until he was nudged once more to come back to attention. The old Wizard had another little speech that Harry missed, and then concluded the ceremony.

"Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, I now pronounce you husbands and wives," he told them with a smile. "You may kiss your respective brides." Harry lifted Ginny's veil. He tried for a short, dignified kiss in front of so many people, but Ginny put he arms around his neck, and when she released him, he wasn't sure if they'd kissed for a few seconds or hours. The old wizard stepped between the two newlywed couples, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione turned around to face the wedding guests.

"I have the pleasure and honour to present to you Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Hermione Weasley," he announced to the Witches and Wizards he was facing. Everyone stood, clapping and cheering, and the two couples followed the old Wizard back down the aisle, Hermione and Ron right behind him, Ginny and Harry behind them, and the bridesmaids and ushers following them.

The ceremony was followed by a long photo session, with combinations of couples, family, and friends being put together for pictures. They laughed and joked together, and Harry was able to hear about the rest of the ceremony that he'd missed while being so focused on Ginny. Dinner followed, filled with flowery speeches, toasts, and the incessant cajoling of the guests to have the couples stand and kiss. Harry didn't normally mind kissing Ginny whenever possible, but for Merlin's sake, couldn't they at least let them eat a little food?

Eventually, the music started, and the two couples went out onto the dance floor to lead the first dance of the night. It was a perfect evening, and Harry held Ginny gently as they swirled around the dance floor. The Weasley and Granger parents joined in next, followed by the wedding party.

Harry and Ginny were out dancing most of the night. When he wasn't dancing with Ginny, Harry danced with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Parvati and Padma Patil, Aunt Muriel, Nathalie, Penelope, and Marietta. There were others too, but it became a blur. Ginny danced with her father, brothers, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and others too. Finally, sometime after midnight, he was dancing with Ginny again, and it was the last dance of the night for them. He held her close as they swayed to the slow ballad.

"We'll get to escape soon," Ginny whispered, and Harry hugged her.

"Thank Merlin!" he answered emphatically. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She looked up at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I hope you're not too tired," she told him pointedly. "I have plans for you tonight." Looking into those beautiful brown eyes, he smiled.

"I am, and always will be your humble servant, my lady," he assured her, and Ginny laughed and hugged him.

The final notes of the last song faded away, and the two newlywed couples began the lengthy process of thanking their guests, and saying goodbye to everyone. Eventually, they were ready to leave. The parents, and everyone in their wedding party went around to the other side of the house to see them off, and there was a long round of goodbye hugs and kisses. When they were finally ready to go, the two couple apparated from the Burrow, heading to their respective homes for the rest of the night.

Harry picked Ginny up in his arms, carried her through the door when they arrived at the Cottage, and upstairs to their bedroom. Kreacher had a cozy fire going, champagne on ice, and a small assortment of desserts prepared for them.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Potter," Harry told her softly, his arms around her waist still as he set her down.

"Thank-you, Mr. Potter," she said with a smile. "Is Kreacher here?" Harry shook his head.

"He's got the rest of the weekend off, and you know he prefers to stay at Grimmauld Place at night anyway." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's good," she whispered against his lips. "I'm going to get changed now. No falling asleep before I get back."

Harry laughed. "I promise not to. I'll pour some champagne for you." Ginny nodded, and left the room. Harry fumbled a bit with the crystal glasses as he filled them. When Ginny came back, she had changed into a shimmering, short and clinging satin nightdress. When she saw Harry nearly drop the glasses he was holding, she laughed, and walked over to him. He handed her one of the glasses of champagne, and smiled at her nervously.

"To the love of my life," he said, tapping his glass against hers.

"To a lifetime of love," she added as she lifted her glass to take a sip. She took his glass from him then, walked over to the table, and put both glasses back on the tray next to the bottle of champagne.

"Would you like something to eat?" Harry asked her. She shook her head, taking a step toward him. "Are you warm enough? I can put more wood on the fire," he offered, swallowing hard as Ginny nodded in answer to the first question, taking a step, and shook her head to answer the second question, one last step bringing her right in front of him. She slipped her arms around his waist and looked into the sparkling green eyes that made her heart flip every time she looked into them.

"Take me to bed, Harry," she told him. "The only thing I need for the rest of the night is you." He returned her smile and gently picked her up. The satin of her gown was softer than he could have imagined, and her skin was even softer. He leaned over, laid her on the bed, and then lay down next to her, putting his arm around her waist. They had been looking into each other's eyes the whole time, and they both smiled.

"I'm pretty nervous, and a bit more than a little scared," Harry whispered to her. Ginny touched his face, sending shivers through him.

"I'm nervous too," she told him, "but I'm not scared." She moved her hand to his clothes, starting to undo buttons. "We'll learn about each other together," she said a little huskily, even as she continued to undo buttons. With that little mischievous smile that made Harry's stomach fill with butterflies, she added - "and if we practice enough, we'll probably get really good." Harry couldn't help but laugh before she pulled him forward for a mind-shattering kiss. He forgot all about his nerves as they shared that first intimate night together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Ginny opened her eyes to find bright sunlight streaming in from the windows. She felt wonderful - warm and secure with her head on Harry's chest, wrapped in his arms. She smiled to herself, snuggling against him. The first thought running through her head was that if she had known what she had been missing before last night, the danger Harry had been in before the war ended would have been nothing compared to the danger he would have been in from her. She laughed, and Harry opened his eyes. He saw Ginny's face glowing, her eyes sparkling in the late morning light, and smiled.

"There'd be a lot of broken-hearted Wizards in the world, if they knew what they were missing waking up to see you in the morning," he told her. "What's so funny?" Ginny hugged him close, kissing him.

"Just thinking about you and me, and what I would've done to you, if only I knew before last night what I know now." Harry laughed.

"That's a thought, but I'm glad we didn't or maybe it wouldn't have been so special." They kissed again. "Should we get up and go have some breakfast?" he asked her, then laughed when he looked at his watch. "I guess lunch might be more accurate," he added.

"Maybe in a while," Ginny answered. "I think we can come up with something better to do for a while, and we don't have to meet Ron and Hermione until this afternoon."

Harry ran his hand along her arm. "Why Mrs. Potter, are you suggesting that there's something you'd rather do than have breakfast with your husband?" Ginny pushed him on his back. Her fiery hair brushed his face as she looked into his eyes.

"Apparently Mr. Potter, I didn't make as good an impression on you last night as I thought, if you _can't_ think of something better to do. I plan to rectify that immediately."

That afternoon, they were to meet at Ron and Hermione's house. They had decided to honeymoon together, and would be leaving from there to head for France - the first stop on the two-week tour of Europe they had planned. They had needed to shortened the trip from the summer-long adventured they'd originally talked about doing after Ron had signed with the Cannons, because he would be starting training camp immediately after their return.

To be on the safe side, Harry had sent a patronis message to warn the couple they would be there soon. Apparating to the end of the lane, and walking hand-in-hand to the door, Hermione met them there even before they had a chance to knock.

"Thanks for the warning, Harry, but we actually were out of bed already, you git," Ron called out to them from the sitting room. Harry and the girls all laughed as they joined him there.

"Noticed you didn't say anything there about being dressed, Ron," he answered, and Ron grinned at him as the girls continued to laughed at the boy's banter. Ron handed out the drinks he'd been pouring.

"Here's to two weeks of sun and fun - with an emphasis on fun!" he said. They drank to his toast, and sat down on the sofas.

Harry had thought he might feel awkward at first with his two best friends, but now he felt they'd just truly become two couples, and it didn't feel weird at all. The last year, with Ginny becoming a part of their little group, had obviously helped the transition from schoolmates to married couples. They talked for a while about the wedding, and everything they were going to be doing over the next couple of weeks as they had their drinks. He and Ginny had been there for three-quarters of an hour when Harry suggested that they get going.

"Are we ready to head out?" he asked them. "If we get going soon, we'll have time to see a bit of Paris before getting to the restaurant where we have our dinner reservations." They all agreed, and were shortly on their way to Paris.

With all of the work they'd been loaded down with at school, and then two busy weeks getting ready for the wedding, the next two weeks were going to the first chance the two couples had to just get away from everything and have some fun. Ron would be starting his Quidditch career when they got back, and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione would have to decide what they were going to do with their post-Hogwarts lives, but for now, they were all content to go enjoy their honeymoon and those first happy weeks together.


	10. 10 Newlyweds

Chapter Ten – Newlyweds

Harry and Ginny had been back home from what had been a spectacular honeymoon for about a month when they got the news that Bill and Fleur -well, mostly Fleur - were pregnant. Apparently newly married couples weren't the only ones having special nights at their wedding! Ginny got together with Hermione, and headed out for the Malls in London with another perfect reason to go shopping, even though they didn't know whether the baby would be a boy or girl, and that they still had about eight months to go until the child would be born.

The NEWT results came out that summer. Hermione and Ginny, as expected, received Outstanding marks in all of their subjects. Harry passed with two O's and the rest E's. Ron also passed everything – even Potions - but didn't really care. He was going to be playing professional Quidditch, and was in training camp getting ready for his first season. His NEWT grades weren't going to change that, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to need to be able to brew any potions as part of his job with the Cannons.

On the night that they had received their NEWT letters, the two couples were together at Ginny and Harry's house. Kreacher had served them drinks, left snacks that he knew Ron would devour, and had then gone back to Grimmauld place for the night. Ginny looked over at Hermione and smiled brightly at her friend.

"What do you plan to do, now that pretty much the whole magical working world is open to you?" she asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"I haven't really decided yet," she answered. "I don't think I want to work for the Ministry of Magic, and I'm still looking at my options." Ginny turned her smile on Harry, and he nodded slightly.

"How would you feel about working at a magic research facility?" she suggested, trying to sound innocent, and Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"That depends. What research facility? What kind of research?" Harry and Ginny both couldn't help grinning now.

"The facility is called the Marauders Institute," Ginny told her. "It's in this place called Chudley. They will be doing pure research in all areas of magic - medical, socio-economic, and defensive magic. The goal is to improve existing magic, and develop new magic and products. The secondary goal is to explore and experiment with the use of Muggle sciences, and the potential benefits of using some Muggle technology, or even combining their technology with our magic." Hermione looked amazed.

"You said 'will be doing pure research'. What did you mean by that?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, they're waiting for two people to agree to come work there," she told Hermione. "A facility administrator/researcher," she added, pointing to herself, "and hopefully the new Head of Research," she concluded, pointing at Hermione, who was smiling now, and had tears in her eyes.

"Let me think about this for a while," she said, pretending to consider the offer for about a second and a half. "Yes, alright, I'd love to, and when do we start?" Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all laughing.

"How would you like to start with a tour of the place?" Ginny suggested, and Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement.

"When? Where?" she asked, and Ginny stood and pulled her friend to her feet too.

"I think right now would work for you, and the where is that new building you probably noticed down the road from your house, on the edge of Chudley." Hermione laughed.

"Maybe you should go into theatre, Ginny," she said, hugging her sister-in-law. "I never suspected a thing, and you didn't give a hint any of those times I'd wondered to you what the place was going to be." Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Are you boys coming with us?" she asked. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and he shook his head.

"Why don't you two go play - we wouldn't understand half of what you girls were talking about anyway," he suggested. "Have fun, and we'll wait here for you." He got up and kissed her good-bye, and then the girls left, already talking shop. Harry re-filled Ron's glass, his own, and then sat down again.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Ron asked him, and Harry smiled and nodded.

"I've been thinking about that a lot. You know I'd always talked about being an Auror, but with everything we've gone through, it just isn't important to me anymore." He took a drink before continuing. "You're going to be the most famous Keeper in Cannons Quidditch history, and Ginny and Hermione will be world class researchers. I've decided that all I really want to do is enjoy the rest of my life, and make sure all of my friends and family have everything they'd ever want." Shrugging, he added - "We certainly don't have to worry about money. You and I have got it made, Ron. Smart, beautiful wives, a great family, and we basically get to play instead of working."

Ron laughed. "Speak for yourself on the not working, mate. Between studying playbooks and Quidditch practices, I'm working my tail off. These guys even use a pensieve to have us watch games and learn about our competition. Do you have any idea how many Chasers I have to learn everything about?" Harry smiled at him.

"Since there are twelve teams in the league besides the Cannons, I'd guess thirty-six, and double that if you have to learn everything about the reserve team players," he answered, surprising his brother-in-law. "You love every second of it though, and you know it."

They talked Quidditch for the next couple of hours until Hermione and Ginny returned, and then tried to look and sound interested as the girls talked excitedly about what they would do with their new jobs. When Hermione expressed some concern over the cost of running a place like that, Ginny told her that Fleur was certain the place would make a big profit from marketing the Institute's new discoveries, and that Hermione didn't need to worry about the money end of the business – her job was to run the research lab and let Ginny and Fleur worry about the rest.

Ginny and Harry were snuggled close together in bed later that night. "You and Hermione are going to be able to do amazing things with your research," he predicted. "I don't need any talent for divination to see a couple of Orders of Merlin first class in your futures." Ginny hugged him tightly.

"I'm way past being amazed by anything you can make happen," she told him, and Harry laughed, rolling to face her with a decidedly impish glint in those emerald eyes.

"Really?" he asked as he ran a hand slowly and softly along her side, down her leg, and back again. "That sounds like the kind of challenge I could sink my teeth into. Let's find out if you're right about that," he added, and she laughed as he started nibbling her neck, and spending the next couple of hours proving her wrong.

Ginny was away shopping with Luna and Hermione for the day, and Ron was practicing with the Cannons, so Harry had asked Neville to spend the day hanging out together. They'd decided to head into Godric's Hollow for lunch, and were having drinks while they waited for their orders.

"What are you and Luna going to be doing now that we're done with school?" Harry asked his friend. Neville looked uncertain and shrugged.

"I haven't really got anything yet. Gran's been pestering me about it a bit, so I'll have to do something about it soon, I guess. Luna's going to work for her father at the Quibbler."

Harry smiled and nodded. "She'll probably have the Quibbler outselling the Prophet within a year. What would you like to do?"

Neville shrugged again. "If I could do anything, it'd be to keep studying herbology - there's really so much we don't know about it. Hardly anybody does exploration, looking for undiscovered plants. So I guess it'd be to study and explore." Neville stopped, looking at Harry a bit sheepishly. "You probably think that sounds really dumb," he added. Harry thought that might have been the longest he'd every heard Neville speak at one time.

"I don't think it sounds dumb at all," he said. "You know what Ginny and Hermione are going to be doing?" Neville nodded. "I don't think Marauders Institute could possibly have a complete research operation without having herbology research. The girls had suggested that you work there too, but I kinda thought you might be looking for a little more adventure than being stuck in a lab all day." Harry smiled as Neville looked surprised that Harry had thought about what Neville would and wouldn't like to do for work at all.

"So instead of offering you a job there, the Institute wants to offer you a research grant," Harry continued, and Neville's eyes and face lit up. "You can study and explore whatever you choose, and in return, the Institute gets the rights to market your discoveries. You would, of course, share in any profits from those products." The food arrived, and Neville was actually shaking with excitement.

"What do you think, Neville? Are you interested?" Harry asked, and Neville laughed.

"Definitely. Where do I go to sign up?" he asked, and Harry laughed.

"Right here," Harry answered. He pulled a parchment out of his robe and handed it across the table to his friend. "Here's the contract for your grant. The money was transferred to your account this morning." Neville was taking a drink as he was reading the contract over, and Harry had to get up and pound him on the back when he started choking after reading the amount of the grant. Harry was laughing when he sat down again.

"Don't worry, Neville. When you've used up that grant, I'm sure they can give you another one if you need it," he said, though they both knew that there was enough money there to allow Neville to work for years and years to come.

September rolled around, and while it seemed a little weird to not be heading to Hogwarts, they were all keeping busy. Harry and Ginny had Teddy come to stay with them for the first week or two of school to make getting back to school easier for Andromeda. Ginny was gone most of the day getting the Institute up and running with Hermione, so Harry and Teddy spent their days playing and having fun together.

Harry would run around for seemingly endless hours while Teddy played on his broom. They'd go exploring in Godric's Hollow, playing at the park, and usually getting ice creams while they were in town. They went to have lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley one day, and then spent the afternoon wandering through the shops. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione took Teddy to Ron's first Professional Quidditch game. The rest of the family came to the game too, including Charlie and Nathalie, who came over from Romania just for the game.

The Cannon's lost the match, but Ron didn't allow a single goal. The Harpies' Seeker caught the snitch, ending the game, and winning it for her team, with a final score of one hundred and fifty to ninety. Despite the loss, the whole town of Chudley celebrated, finally seeing their team playing like they actually had a chance to win.

The Weasley family and respective girlfriends or fiancées went to Romania in early October for Charlie and Nothalie's wedding. Mrs. Weasley had tracked down a lovely country property near the Dragon Reserve, and Harry had a house built there that Fleur and Mrs. Weasley then went to town on, decorating and furnishing the place. Bill stood up with Charlie, along with Nathalie's brothers, and Fleur, her pregnancy just beginning to show, stood with Nathalie's sister and friends.

Harry and Ginny had a great time, getting to have all the fun, and pretty much none of the work to do. The bride was supposed to be the most beautiful girl at the wedding, but Harry personally had to disagree. When he'd first seen Ginny when they were ready to apparate to the wedding, it was touch and go as to whether they'd make it on time - and a lot less touch than Harry had wanted. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and everyone had a wonderful day, sending the newlyweds off on their honeymoon.

Harry and Ginny went to every Cannon's home game, and most of the road games too. By the end of November, their team had a twenty year best two win and four loss record, with the two wins also tying their best season wins total for the past ten years. Ron wasn't very happy to have two losses for every win, but everyone around him urged Ron to be patient – their team was a lot better, and the wins would eventually come.

They were sitting down for breakfast on December first when the Owl Post from Gringott's arrived. While Harry was opening the letter, Ginny had walked around the table, put her arms around him, and looked over his shoulder as they both read.

Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to send your annual financial statement, as per your instructions of nearly one and a half years ago. The accuracy was independently verified. The attached statement reflects what was a record-breaking financial year for any account holder in Gringott's history. The six incentive authorization forms are also included, and the Owl will wait for your return post.

With sincerest regards,

Griphook, Molly and Fleur Weasley

Harry flipped to the financial statement. Ginny gasped in astonishment. "That can't be right!" she exclaimed, shocked at what her mother, sister-in-law, and the other account managers had accomplished. Harry just laughed in answer, and happily went through the six authorization letters, adding short personal notes to each as he signed the parchments that would transfer two million galleons to each of his account managers. He handed them to Ginny so she could also add any personal notes to the letters if she wanted to.

"Just be glad we have such a good team doing this, Ginny," he told her. "These are our finances now, not mine, and your Mum and Fleur are obviously worth every single knut we pay them. They did this even with all the start-up expenses of the new research facility."

Ginny hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "First of all, if it's our finances, then it's certainly now our Mum, not just mine," she told him, and Harry laughed, conceding the point. "My second point is that I love you, Harry. You're amazing, and I don't have to absolutely be to work for another hour - maybe two - if you have any better offers for me this morning."

Harry quickly dispatched the owl, and Ginny laughed as he swept her into his arms, kissed her, and then carried her back upstairs where they worked on making another really great memory together. That made for a brilliant start to their December, and getting to give out millions of galleons to their account managers was a great way to start the Christmas season too.


	11. A Christmas to Remember

Chapter Eleven - A Christmas to Remember

Harry stopped in to Hogwarts that first week of December, and picked Teddy up to come and stay at the Cottage with him and Ginny until Christmas break. He had found out that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had won their first game of the season against Slytherin, and that Dennis was turning out to be the great Seeker and Captain that he and Ron thought he'd be. While he was there, Harry dropped off an envelope for Dennis with enough tickets for the whole team, and a friend each, to go see Ron and the Cannons play a game that was scheduled over the holidays.

He and Teddy did a lot of shopping over those weeks leading up to Christmas, and Harry just had a great time with the toddler. Harry was occasionally used as a guinea pig in the research lab. He and Teddy stopped in one afternoon to work on a new charm of Hermione's - the Impervious Totalis. While the Impervius spell made things waterproof and water repellent, Impervious Totalis could do much more. Harry had been the only Wizard or Witch so far who had the magical strength to actually produce the new shield.

The fact that he was able to produce the Charm had been something of an accidental discovery in itself. Hermione had decided that one of her first research projects was going to be seeing if she could make a better shield, and had been sure that she'd come up with a much more powerful spell, but couldn't figure out why it wouldn't work. It had been Ginny who had suggested that Harry give it a go, and that's how they'd found out that she had been right about her new shield being better and stronger after he'd been able to learn the new spell, and then was able to produce the shield for them.

They had him erect the Impervious Totalis shield again that afternoon, and then they threw every spell at him they could think of to try. The shield stopped everything as Harry grinned at them from behind the impenetrable, glowing shield. He then focused the shield around a potted flower, and with a great deal of safeguards in place for protection, Hermione cast the Avada Kedavra curse at the plant. To her amazement, the shield not only protected the plant, but also dispersed the curse harmlessly, instead of rebounding or deflecting on to something else. It was an amazing new discovery, but if Harry was the only person with enough magical power to use it, there was going to be very little practical use for the powerful new spell.

"Why couldn't Wizards and Witches combine their powers to make the shield, or for that matter, any other magic stronger?" Harry asked her after the tests were over for the day. Hermione was concentrating on the test results, and absently answered his question.

"Well, that's easy, Harry, it's because..." she trailed off for a moment, and he thought she was just distracted by what she'd been doing. Then, suddenly, she jumped up, ran over to him, gave him a huge kiss and hug, and ran out of the lab room without saying another word.

"What happened?" Harry asked the other lab technicians. One of them responded with a smile and laugh.

"Apparently our resident genius just realized that the only reason Wizards and Witches don't combine magic is because no one has ever really bothered to try. You get used to her doing that after a while, since it happens fairly often around here." Harry laughed too.

"She probably has the whole thing figured out by now, and we'll be here late again," another technician added, smiling at Harry. "Oh well, that's one of the things that make this the most exciting place to work too."

Harry left the lab a few minutes later, and went to go pick up Teddy, who had stayed with Ginny in the administration offices while he'd been busy in the lab with Hermione. She laughed when she looked up and saw him. Standing up, she took a cloth and wiped the lipstick from his mouth.

"It's a really good thing I know whose lipstick that is, and that the only reason it'd be there is because you said or did something that gave her some major breakthrough brainstorm - or you'd be in big trouble mister." Teddy was sitting in a chair at her desk playing with some parchment and crayons.

"Big trouble, Mister!" he mimicked with a giggle. Harry laughed, and scooped him up out of the chair.

"Look who's talking squirt," he told the little boy. "You were in here kissing my girl the second we got here." Harry tickled him, making Teddy giggle and squirm. He gave Ginny a hug and kiss. "Will we see you at supper, or should we do our own thing?" he asked, and Ginny smiled.

"I'm guessing I'll be late. Knowing Hermione when she gets like this, she'll be here any second now, ready to get everyone started making her brainstorm a reality."

Harry nodded, juggling the impatient Teddy. "You should order in dinner for whoever is stuck here on our tab," he suggested. "Teddy and I will see you whenever you get home."

Hermione was walking into the offices as Harry and Teddy were leaving, and other than an absent-minded wave, barely seemed to notice them as she hurried into Ginny's office to talk shop. Harry took Teddy to their favourite Muggle Mall in London, where they had burgers and fries, then ice cream. They played in some of the toy stores, bought one new toy, looked around the book store and bought two new books. They picked up roses for Ginny, and then went home to spend the rest of the evening playing together on the sitting room floor. Teddy had been in bed for a couple of hours when Ginny finally made it back home.

"That girl would work twenty-four hours a day if I'd let her," she said tiredly, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa. "She's so bloody brilliant, though, it's hard not to get excited along with her." Looking up into Harry's eyes, she smiled. "I guess you think that makes you a genius too, since it was your idea." Harry laughed, and kissed her.

"Not a chance," he assured her. "I'm just smart enough to marry and be best friends with two of the smartest, most beautiful Witches in the world." Harry levitated the roses over to Ginny. "Teddy fell asleep, but we got these for you today." She put her nose close to the flowers, breathing deeply, and enjoying the soft fragrance of the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she said, hugging him. "Thank-you." The roses floated over to a table, and then were in a vase, complete with water, in moments. Ginny kissed Harry softly, then snuggled into his arms.

"Hermione managed to design spells totally from scratch, that allow other Witches and Wizards to essentially strengthen a single Wizard or Witch, who can then focus that extra power in doing their own magic," she told him. "I got to be this first 'focus wizard' and it was pretty amazing, Harry. I was able to create the Impervious Totalis Charm." She looked at him again and smiled.

"I didn't really understand what it was like for each Wizard and Witch to have different magical strength," she continued. We've always known that we all have different strengths and abilities, but it's not something that's ever really been quantified before. Doing this tonight, I was able to really get a good idea now of just how much more magical power you have compared to my own. It took four of us working together, all pretty strong Witches and Wizards ourselves, to do a spell you can do alone, and we could only hold it for a short time, while we've seen you keep your shield up for hours while Hermione conducted her experiments."

He thought about that quietly for a while, not really knowing what to say about it, and then realized that Ginny had fallen asleep. Since this happened fairly often, he didn't even think about it as he gently cradled her in his arms, stood up, and carried her upstairs to bed. He tucked her in, Transfigured her clothes, got changed himself, checked in on Teddy one last time, and then got into bed too. He put an arm around her, she snuggled against him without waking, and he closed his eyes and was quickly off to sleep too.

Harry and Ginny were going to spend their first Christmas Eve as a married couple alone at the cottage. Kreacher was with them at first, serving dinner, and taking care of the cleanup after they were done. They'd moved into the sitting room after dinner, and Kreacher was puttering around, making sure they'd have everything they needed for the night. Before he left, however, Harry and Ginny asked him to pop over to Grimmauld place, and go look into Remulus' old room, and then come back to see them. While the House Elf had been working all day at the cottage, they had gone to Grimmauld Place and set up his Christmas present. He was gone for nearly half an hour, a very long time for a House Elf. When he popped back into the sitting room, he bowed to Harry and Ginny.

"Kreacher is humbled and honoured that his masters would give him such a gift," he told them. "The room is much nicer than any House Elf has ever had before." He bowed again. "Thank-you." Harry sat on the floor in front of him and also bowed.

"I'm glad you like your present, Kreacher," Harry said. "We thought that you should have his room for your own, since you cared for him most." He waited for a moment before continuing.

"Have you considered my offer to make you a free elf over the last year?" he asked. The House Elf looked nervous, and his ears twitched as he answered. "I have, master, but Kreacher still does not want that - I am happy to be Harry and Ginny Potter's House Elf."

Harry smiled. "And we are honoured to have you as our elf, Kreacher. Some day we hope you'll change your mind, because we think of you as family, not as a slave, but it will always be your choice." Kreacher looked relieved. "Before you go, Kreacher, I wanted to ask you about another House Elf. Do you know Winky from Hogwarts?" Kreacher nodded sadly.

"She has lost her masters, and is very, very sad. It is bad for House Elves when their families are lost." Harry nodded in understanding.

"If we brought her into our family, do you think you could help her?" Kreacher looked at them in surprise.

"Kreacher could help Winky if Harry Potter did this - she was once a very good House Elf." Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny, who smiled.

"Winky!" she called out, and a rough, dishevelled looking House Elf immediately appeared in the room. She looked around, bleary eyed at Harry, Ginny, and Kreacher.

"Mistress Headmaster ordered Winky to come when Ginny Potter called her," she said, slurring her speech, and looking a little tipsy as she swayed slightly on her feet. She was only slightly more polite than Kreacher had once been toward them, making it clear she was only there because she had been ordered to do so. Ginny spoke to her in a soft, gentle tone of voice.

"Thank-you for coming, Winky," she said with a bow. "Mr. Potter and I have an offer that we want to discuss with you. We know how unhappy you've been since you lost your family, and we would like you to become a House Elf for our family." Winky's mouth fell open, and her eyes opened wide.

"You would do this for Winky?" she gasped, astounded.

"Yes, Winky," Ginny answered. "You would work with Kreacher until he advises us you are ready to take care of your own duties, and then you would work mostly for me, and eventually with our children." Ginny sat next to Harry, and he put an arm around her.

"If you accept our offer, the arrangements have already been made with Hogwarts. You could get your belongings, and Kreacher can help you choose a room at our Grimmauld Place house. You would have one day off each week. Mr. Potter and I also would be giving you regular gifts of money, as we do with Kreacher." Winky looked at Kreacher, who nodded that it was all true.

"It is a great honour Winky is being offered by Ginny Potter," he told her. "Kreacher will be happy to help if Winky decides to become a Potter family House Elf," he added, and Winky's huge eyes filled with tears.

"Winky would like to have a family again," she said in a shaking, squeaky voice. "Winky will come work for the Potter family." Harry and Ginny both smiled.

"Welcome home, Winky," Ginny told her. "Kreacher, please go with Winky to get her things, and help her settle in to a room at Grimmauld Place." She handed Winky a small bag. "Merry Christmas, Winky. You and Kreacher both have tomorrow off. Please settle in, and we'll see you again the day after tomorrow." Ginny then gave Winky a hug that the little House Elf seemed completely unable to react to, and with a nod, Kreacher took Winky's arm, and the two elves disappeared.

They were alone, and it was a beautiful Christmas Eve night. Harry got up from the floor, helping Ginny up as he stood. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I hope we're doing the right thing for her," he murmured as he held her close. "I really wish there was another way - I'll never understand why House Elves want to be slaves, or why Witches and Wizards ever would have made them slaves in the first place."

"Don't worry," Ginny told him. "It's going to work out fine for her, and maybe someday they'll decide to be free. If they don't, though, at least we can make sure they're well-cared for." They sat down on the sofa again, Ginny lying across Harry's lap, his arms wrapped snugly around her.

"Would you like one of your Christmas present tonight?" he asked her, and then laughed as her half closed eyes popped open and he saw the spark of excitement in those bewitching brown eyes. He handed her a box. "Merry Christmas," he added, kissing her tenderly. She tore into the wrapping paper and he smiled, watching her as she opened the box. When she pulled out the little painted ceramic palm tree, Harry couldn't help smiling at her obviously disappointed reaction.

"Um, it's very nice, honey," she told him, totally failing in her attempt to sound like she meant the statement. "Thank-you." Harry couldn't help it, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking a little cross.

"Before you start thinking it's the worst Christmas present you've ever gotten, we need to stand up, and you need to read the card that's in the box," he suggested. They got to their feet, and Ginny found the little card. Holding her close, Harry surreptitiously touched the little ceramic tree she was holding.

"Dearest Ginny," she read, "This little gift is the key to your new vacation destination. Just say 'I need to get away' to go there. Love, Harry." Ginny had been reading out loud, and they were already there as she finished reading the note. She looked around to find that they were now standing in front of a lovely house beside a beautiful white sand beach. There was a soft warm wind blowing, and the trees and plants were gently swaying, giving off exotic, enticing smells. It was late afternoon, and the sun was shimmering low over the water.

"Where are we?" she asked Harry.

"We're on your new private island paradise in the Caribbean," he answered, and was nearly knocked over by her enthusiastic hug and kiss. When she'd let him go again, Harry continued. "Once you've had a chance to take a look at the house, we should start seeing the other new residents of the island arriving." Ginny was trying to look everywhere at once, as they started walking toward the house.

"What other residents?" she asked him, and Harry's eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness as he answered.

"Every member of your family has a house on the island, and we've also built several guest houses for having friends come stay here. By now, Dad, Bill, Charlie and Natalie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione are opening similar gifts to yours. Mum and Fleur were in on the project for most of the year." Ginny stopped and threw her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"This is so amazing! I love you," she told him. She took his hand and they walked into the house together. Ginny led him around as she went through all of the rooms, frequently hugging Harry as she explored the place.

It was in a style that he told her was a Spanish design. Shaped like an H, one side of the house had a huge master suite, with doors that led to a lanai at the back. The centre of the house had a large, open sitting room, dining room, and kitchen - also with doors to the back yard. The other side of the house had two guest rooms and facilities. There was a beautiful, crystal clear swimming pool in the back yard next to the lanai, with beautiful landscaping of plants, waterfalls, and fountains. Beyond the pool and gardens, there was a path going off in both directions that meandered around the island, weaving through the gardens of trees and flowering plants toward as yet unexplored destinations.

"The paths connect all of the houses on the island, but the design Fleur made allows for everyone to have some privacy," Harry told her. "Let's head for the lagoon now," he added. "Everyone is going to meet there for a late night, or in this case now, late afternoon meal."

The family gathered on the beach by the lagoon at the west end of the island, and there were hugs and kisses all around as everyone excitedly talked about the amazing island and their respective new vacation homes. There was a table full of food, and they all enjoyed what seemed like a second, albeit much warmer, evening together.

Everyone wanted to go exploring, but they were all on a different time zone schedule with their bodies telling them it was way past bedtime. The couples split up after eating, each heading to their own houses to catch up on their sleep so they could all enjoy a Christmas Day in the sun.

Harry and Ginny were up early in the morning, and went for a private swim in their pool before getting ready for the day. They left the island to make a trip to Hogwarts. It was early afternoon there, and Andromeda and Teddy were ready to go with Harry and Ginny for what they thought was going to be Christmas Day at the Burrow. When they reached the gates at Hogwarts, Ginny had Andromeda open her present, and they were soon back on the island, this time, in front of the house that Harry had helped design especially for Andromeda and Teddy.

Ginny took Andromeda on a tour of the place, while Harry and Teddy went to play in the yard. There was a fort, swings, slides, and a giant sandbox for them to explore together, and Harry was having just as much fun as Teddy was having until the two women called the boys away from their playtime to go have breakfast with the rest of the family. They arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house to join in a celebration.

Percy and George had both proposed to their girlfriends the night before, and the boys were taking light-hearted jibes from their brothers, while the girls surrounded Penelope and Marietta, wanting to get every little detail from them about the proposals and offering warm congratulations. After breakfast, Teddy was tired out, so Harry took him to his new room at their house for a nap while everyone else spread out to explore the island.

Harry was sitting in a chair by the window as Teddy slept, a contented smile on his face as he thought about this amazing family he now was so blessed to have in his life. He heard footsteps, and knew Ginny had come into the room without needing to turn around.

"Is everyone enjoying the island?" he asked her.

"They all love it, Harry", she assured him, coming over to hug him. "With all the excitement, I realized that I hadn't given you your Christmas present." She handed him a small box, her eyes sparkling. Harry unwrapped it carefully, and opened the box to find a set of keys attached to a big orange plastic key ring. When he looked at her to explain what they were for, Ginny smiled at him.

"Your present wouldn't fit in a box," she told him. "I thought Mum was a little crazy when she suggested it for you, but now it all makes perfect sense. If you head down to the lagoon, you'll find a shiny new jet ski waiting there for you - and I imagine the other boys are finding out that they have shiny new toys waiting down there for them too." Harry jumped up from the chair and lifted Ginny off of her feet as he hugged her and swung her in a circle.

"Go out and play with the other boys," she ordered. "I'll stay here with Teddy until he wakes up from his nap." She laughed when Harry hugged and kissed her again. "Just make sure you're not too tired to thank me properly later," she told him as he turned to leave. He winked at her, promised he wouldn't be, and went running out of the house, and down the path toward the lagoon. Ginny walked over to where Teddy lay asleep in his bed, and gently touched his soft cheek.

"Apparently the only difference between little boys and grown men is the size of the toys," she whispered to him, laughing softly.

They all spent the rest of the day, and the next morning on the island before everyone, except Harry and Teddy, had to head back home, having to work the following day. Teddy went back to Hogwarts with Andromeda, so Harry was able to wander around during the rest of the holidays.

He spent a day in London with Neville, who was home for the holidays from his travels, caught up on the little bit of work he had with his Wizengamot responsibilities, and made a couple of trips to Diagon Alley to catch up on business at Gringotts and at the office Mrs. Weasley and Fleur worked their business magic from.

Hermione and Ginny went with him to the Cannon's game, where they spent the afternoon entertaining Dennis Creevey and the Gryffindor Quidditch team while they watched their team get the fourth victory of the season. After the game, Harry took the Gryffindor team to meet the Cannons, and he also introduced Dennis to the team Coaches, who had already been sent a positive report on Dennis from their scouts. The year ended with a New Year's Eve party with most of their friends in London, and all of them were excited about their future, and the year ahead, and depending on how you counted such things, the new millennium was looking very bright for them.


	12. New Year's Adventures

Chapter Twelve - New Year Adventures

January passed by so quickly that it had only seemed to have started when it was over, and February was there. Hermione and Ginny were busy at Marauders Institute, and Ron and his Cannon team won one more game, and lost one in January to reach a lofty 5-5 record, now exactly halfway through the season. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were busy with their work, getting ready for the upcoming new baby, and starting to help with planning the two weddings that would be coming up later in the year.

For being unemployed, Harry managed to keep himself occupied, taking care of Ginny, playing with Teddy, and mostly having a lot of fun. He even managed to do a little work with the Wizengamot and keep up with what Molly, Fleur, and the other account managers were doing with his finances without letting that get in the way those fun times.

Valentine's Day arrived, and Ginny woke up to breakfast in bed, surrounded by flowers, and a tender wake-up kiss from her loving husband. She smiled at Harry as he sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing her a present. "I hope you're ready to have a great time today." She sat up, careful not to bump the tray of food, and tore into the wrapping paper of her present. Harry laughed as he watched the excitement sparkle in her eyes. When she found the watch inside the box, she gasped in surprise.

"I've never heard of a watch like this," she told him, and he smiled as she put the tiny, beautiful gold and diamond watch on her slender wrist.

"I'd be surprised if you had, since I believe it's the first one ever made. I had the Wizard who made this study Mum's clock to figure out how to do it, but being able to make it so small was all his own genius. The instructions are in the box there someplace. You'll be able to know where anyone you love is at anytime, and it does actually tell time too." Ginny put her arms around Harry, and happily kissed him before floating his present across the room and dropping it in his hands.

"Your turn," she told him with a smile. Having spent so many years never getting presents when he was younger made Harry appreciate receiving gifts much more than maybe other people did, and he took his time opening the present, despite Ginny's urgings for him to hurry up. When he opened the box, he found a strange little device attached to what looked like an ordinary set of Muggle headphones. He looked up at Ginny as he pulled it out of the box and turned it over in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's the very first Magical Marauder Music Player - or 3MP for short," she told him. "Just put the headphones on, and tell it to play any song you know, from any group you know." He did as she told him, and was amazed to hear the requested song immediately playing through the headphones.

"This is going to be the Marauder Institute's first commercial product," Ginny said next. "We think it's going to be very big." Harry had to agree, and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sure it will be. We should have some breakfast before it's cold," he suggested, "and you can tell me all about this amazing little invention while we eat."

When Ginny had left for work, Harry headed out to make the final arrangements for the evening he had planned for them. He arrived at the Marauder offices just before lunchtime, bearing the gift of a large lunch buffet for everyone there. Harry congratulated them on their 3MP invention, and was given a short tour to see some of the other projects the various teams were working on. When he was finished there, he went to Hogwarts for a short visit with Teddy, dropping off some Valentine candy and a new toy Ginny had picked out for him.

After leaving Hogwarts, he went to see Neville, who'd asked him for some help. He was going to propose to Luna later, and Harry had been helping him out with his plans. Neville was going to be borrowing one of the island guest houses, and Kreacher and Winky would be putting together a candlelight dinner for them. Harry dropped off the portkey Neville would need, offered a little last minute advice, and wished him luck.

When Ginny got home from work, she found a note on the door directing her to go up to the bathroom, where she found a hot bubble bath and a chilled glass of wine waiting for her, the room lit with dancing candlelight. She happily slid into the tub, closed her eyes, and relaxed. When the water had begun to cool, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful new dress hanging on the door, with another note telling her that Fleur had picked out the dress for her, and that she should get ready, and head downstairs. Harry was waiting for her when she entered the sitting room. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a bright, happy smile on his face.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he told her. "Shall we go?" Ginny smiled, and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Dinner in Paris, followed by dancing in London, and home by midnight," he answered. "I thought about adding a sunset walk on the beach, but the island is occupied tonight."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh? By whom?"

Harry couldn't hide the smile nearly as well as he'd been able to keep his friend's secret until now, when it was safe to tell Ginny what was going on. "Neville's borrowing the island, and Kreacher and Winky," he explained. He's proposing to Luna tonight." She laughed and put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's about time - Luna was beginning to think he'd never get around to asking her. Let's get going to that restaurant. It's been a long day, and I'm really hungry."

They had a wonderful time, and both of them enjoyed a rare night out where it was just the two of them. Ginny found out the next morning that Luna had said yes, and was thrilled to have yet another wedding to begin planning for.

The Saturday after Valentine's Day, Harry and Ginny went to Hogwarts to watch Gryffindor play their game against Hufflepuff. Ginny didn't get to spend nearly as much time with Teddy as Harry did, and it gave her a chance to spend some time with him – even if it was mostly just cuddling with him under a warm blanket in the cold stadium as they watched the game.

Gryffindor might have lost their three star players from the previous year, but Dennis had put together another pretty good team. Their Keeper wasn't nearly as strong a player as Ron had been, but Demelza had obviously worked very hard over the past year, and she more than made up for the goals their Keeper gave up by scoring a lot of goals against a better Hufflepuff Keeper.

It was a grueling five hour marathon match, with both teams fighting hard, and the lead changing hands a number of times, and always staying close. The contest finally came to an end when Dennis caught the snitch with an amazing demonstration of flying that impressed everyone, and put Ravenclaw's team on notice that they'd be facing a Seeker that was at least as good as Harry had been, and might even be a bit better when they played Gryffindor in May.

For the last week or so of February, everything around the Weasley family was pretty quiet. Harry and Ginny had dinner with the parents on the last Friday of the month, and she was busy at the Institute, mostly working on the 3MP project. For most Wizards and Witches, or at least those living where it was winter, they'd already faced months of cold weather, and the weeks between Valentine's Day and Easter just seemed to drag on endlessly.

That might have been part of the reason why it seemed like things were so much less exciting for Harry and his family, but they were also looking forward to the impending birth of Bill and Fleur's baby, and while her due date was still weeks away, everything seemed almost to pause in anticipation of the arrival of the first Weasley and Delacour grandchild.


	13. Spring's New Birth, Summer's Love

Chapter Thirteen – Spring's New Birth, Summer's Love

Fleur was radiant, and a soft glow seemed to almost surround her as the time for the baby's birth approached. Bill was a nervous wreck for weeks as he doted on her, doing nearly everything except going to work for her. Apparently curse-breaking was a stroll on the beach compared with impending fatherhood.

The big day finally arrived. Ginny had kept Fleur on her watch constantly, and knew right away when she and Bill were on the way to St. Mungo's. She tracked Harry down, and they got to the hospital shortly after the expecting parents. The Weasley clan trickled in as word spread, along with Fleur's parents and sister, Gabrielle, who was happy for the get out of school for a couple of days free card.

Victoire Weasley was introduced to her extended family a few hours later. With strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and toothless grin, she promptly stole the hearts of everyone in both families. Harry mostly stayed out of the way, and watched his family while they all doted on the adorable little baby and competed with each other for some time with the little charmer.

He knew that after a few days - a week or two at the most - everyone else would get back to their lives, and he could then take advantage of his unemployed status to get to know his precious little niece. Ginny came up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Plotting your moves for the battle of the baby?" she teased him, and Harry laughed.

"Oh, I've already won that - the rest of you just don't know it yet," he told her confidently. She gave him a kiss, and let him go again.

"Then I guess I'd better get back in there and win a skirmish or two before the war's over," she answered, and Harry smiled and watched as his fiery haired wife proceeded to do that.

There were baby showers that followed, and more help and advice than either Bill or Fleur wanted, but eventually things calmed down, and as Harry had known, everything got back to normal. He took Teddy to see Victoire a few weeks after she'd been home. Once the novelty had worn off, though, the little boy was decidedly unimpressed with the tiny little Witch.

"She can't do nuffin, Unca Harry," he told Harry with a grumpy little frown on his face.

"You were that tiny once too," Harry told him, and Teddy looked at him skeptically. "Honest, Teddy. Everybody starts out that small." The little boy thought about that for a few seconds until some of Victoire's baby toys distracted him, and he went off to play, both the baby and his conversation with Harry forgotten.

Fleur was tolerant of Harry's transparent, simple plan. She took full advantage of the willing babysitter, enjoyed the little treats and gifts he outrageously bribed her with as excuses to come spend time with the baby, and she occasionally let Harry take Victoire for a morning or afternoon outing that gave her time to attend to other things.

Harry may have been spending a lot of time with Teddy and being wrapped around Victoire's little baby finger, but he was also working on some special projects with different people. He had Hermione put a team together to work on a special project for him at the lab, and he worked with Mrs. Weasley on picking out and setting up houses for George and Marietta, and Percy and Penelope. He had to start planning for a first anniversary surprise for Ginny, and a certain Godson's second birthday.

Teddy's birthday was in the middle of the week this year, so Harry picked him up in the morning, and they spent the day together while Andromeda was busy teaching. They went into London in the morning, and then they met Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in Chudley for lunch, where Teddy opened his presents. Ron gave him an official Cannon's uniform, Hermione got him a new childrens book, and Harry and Ginny gave him a Hogwart's Express train set.

When lunch was finished, Harry and Teddy spent the afternoon back at Hogwarts setting up train tracks, a miniature Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and King's Cross station. Once they had everything ready, and Teddy had helped the tiny little students into the train, Harry watched with delight as the little boy sent the train down the track. An hour or so of play later, and Harry was finally able to pick up an exhausted little boy and put him down for a nap, his little train held tightly to his chest.

On May second, Harry and Ginny got up early, met with the rest of their family at the Burrow, and then went on to Hogwarts, getting there just before sunrise, and walking from the gates to the Memorial Stone. There seemed to be fewer visitors there that early, but the grounds were open all day, and there would certainly be lots of Witches and Wizards stopping by to commemorate the second anniversary of the end of the war.

They stayed for about a half hour, talking quietly together about Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and their other friends. There were a few laughs, more than a few tears, and a lot of hugs and kisses as they embraced other friends who joined them to pay their respects. After leaving Hogwarts, they all went back to the Burrow for breakfast, glad to have another hour or so together before it was time to split up again and get back to their own lives.

Harry and Ginny were pretty busy in May. They went to Hogwarts to watch Gryffindor win their game against Ravenclaw, clinching the second Quidditch Cup in a row for their House. Dennis had played an amazing game, but so had Demelza. They'd both really impressed the Chudley Cannons scout, who had both of them signed to Professional Quidditch contracts before the week was out.

The Chudley Cannon's last game of the season was at home, and the stadium was sold out for the match against the Wigtown Wanderers. The Cannon's weren't going to make the playoffs, but a win today would give them a ten-win, ten-loss season. The Cannons played a great match, and Ron only allowed four goals, but the Wanderers' Seeker caught the snitch in the third hour, giving the Wigtown team the win with a score of one hundred and ninety to one hundred and sixty. Ron was disappointed after the game, but everyone else soon had him cheered up.

"Just wait until next season," Harry told him. "With Dennis as your new Seeker, I think you guys are going to clean up."

"Don't forget about Demelza," Ginny told the boys. "She set a new record for most goals scored in one season by a Chaser at Hogwarts. With Ron in goal, and Dennis at Seeker, you're going to make a pretty great combination."

Ron laughed. "Demelza got all of those goals because Dennis gave her lots of time in the games to score them. Maybe if you had a nice boyfriend when you were playing like she does, you could have scored a lot of goals too, but no - SuperSeeker here had to finish games in seven seconds instead of giving you a chance to score some goals first. And I didn't forget about Demelza - the Cannon's are just as excited about getting her on our team as we are about getting Dennis signed up."

Ginny playfully punched Harry in the arm. "Yeah, Harry, why didn't I have a nice boyfriend like Demelza does? Maybe I could've been a scoring champion like she is now." They all laughed when Harry pretended to be hurt, and Ginny hugged and kissed him. "It's alright," Ginny told him soothingly. "I think I'll keep you anyway."

Percy and Penelope got married the second weekend in June. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed them their new London townhouse, which was fairly close to the Ministry of Magic, on the weekend before the wedding and they both loved the new home that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had been working on getting ready for the newlyweds over the past few months.

The wedding was held at a hotel in London. There were many guests from the Ministry attending, and Penelope had a large family too, so it was by far the biggest wedding Harry had been to, though since he hadn't been to many weddings, that probably wasn't that big of a deal. The ceremony was formal and dignified. Percy and Penelope were certainly not as demonstrative about their affections as the rest of the Weasleys, but it was also obvious that they did love each other, and were very happy.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed the dinner, dancing, and time with their friends and family. Harry could have lived without the political discussions that seem unavoidable when you put too many government bureaucrats in one place at the same time, and he was glad that Ginny would regularly come and rescue him from those discussions whenever she saw that he was being cornered by Witches or Wizards who wanted nothing more than to try and take advantage of Harry's popularity to advance some pointless cause of theirs, or even just to be able to throw his name out later to their friends and co-workers.

On Monday, July third, Harry woke up early and slipped out of bed without waking Ginny. He had a smile stuck on his face that he couldn't get rid of while he made breakfast for her. When she came downstairs, he had everything ready. When she saw the table decorated and breakfast ready, she stopped just inside the doorway. Harry walked over, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary, Ginny. Would you like to have breakfast or open your present first?" He led her to the table, not needing her to answer the question. Ginny tried for about ten excruciating seconds to carefully unwrap the gift before giving in to desire and curiosity and ripping the paper and ribbons off of the box. Carefully, she lifted the beautiful fairy castle made of crystal and glass from inside, and studied the amazing colour and detail.

"It's wonderful" she breathed softly, not taking her eyes from it. There was a princess with flowing gown and flaming red hair watching from a slender tower as her knight in shining armour stood in the courtyard, with sword and shield fighting a golden dragon that seemed to hover suspended in the air above him, wings in mid-sweep. Ginny carefully set the exquisite piece on the table, and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thank-you so much," she told him quietly. "I absolutely love it." She laughed a little as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you quite a bit too," she added with a smile.

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Harry told her. Ginny handed him his present, and laughed as he skipped his usual careful unwrapping of presents, and instead quickly tore the paper off. There was a small leather-bound case inside of a box, and Ginny was smiling expectantly as he opened it. There was a pair of gold-rimmed glasses inside, and Harry took his old glasses off, and tried the new pair on.

"They're unbreakable," Ginny told him. "The lenses can never break, and even if the frames get bent, they'll just go right back to their original shape."

"They're brilliant," Harry told her, sharing another hug with her. "Thank-you. Hermione is going to love all of the time she'll save not having to fix my glasses anymore," he added. They both laughed, he kissed her again, and then he sat her down and served breakfast.

Ginny and Hermione took the day off, and Ron was in the off-season between the end of the season and the start of training camp. The two couples had decided to spend the morning shopping in London, followed by an afternoon, home time, morning, island time, playing on the jet skis, swimming in the lagoon, and relaxing at the beach on their private little piece of paradise. They ended the day with a quiet dinner for four back at Harry and Ginny's, served by Kreacher and Winky.

Near the end of July, Harry stopped in to see Hermione at the lab. "Is the project ready to go?" he asked her.

"Everything's worked out, Harry, but we won't know for sure if it'll work or not until we try," she told him, and Harry smiled at her. Even now, after all of her successes at school, in the war, and at the lab, and Hermione still never seemed quite comfortable with her own brilliance.

"I have faith in you," Harry assured her. "Just think of what it'll mean for so many people if we're successful." They talked about the last details of their little surprise, and then Harry was off again – this time to go spend an afternoon playing with Teddy. He knew it was a tough job, but somebody had to do it.

Harry arrived at St. Mungo's just before nine in the morning. He made his way to the room where Neville's parents had been staying for the past nearly eighteen years. Neville and his grandmother were there already, as Harry knew they would be. Neville came here every year on his birthday to be with them. When he walked in, Neville looked up at him, and smiled.

"'Morning, Harry. What brings you here today?" Harry smiled back at his friend, and nodded to his grandmother.

"You mean besides your birthday?" Harry asked. Neville laughed a little, but that sad look Harry always saw in his eyes when Neville was here with his parents remained. Harry pulled a chair up in front of Neville and looked for a few moments at his mother and father in their beds.

"Neville, I've had Hermione and a team of her researchers working on a special project for the last several months - something that will hopefully be a pretty cool birthday present for you." He took a breath and continued. "We won't know for sure if what we want to do will work until we try, but we think we have a way to heal your parents." Neville and his grandmother both just stared at Harry in astonishment.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, Neville, but if you're willing to let us, and we'd want both of you to help, we'd like to try this morning - right now - and find out if we can help them."

Neville looked from Harry to his Grandmother, and after a moment, she nodded slightly. "What you want to try can't hurt them, can it?" Neville asked.

"No it can't," Harry assured his friend. Neville's voice was shaking.

"You think it can bring them back to us?" he asked next, and Harry nodded.

"I think we can," Harry agreed. "I think if anyone can do it, Hermione can." Neville took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

"Let's try it then," he decided. "What do Gran and I have to do?" Harry looked up at the doorway, and nodded to Ginny, who had been waiting there to find out whether Neville and his Grandmother were willing to let them try this. She ducked out into the hall, and a moment later, Hermione came in with several Healers from her team, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Luna. Hermione took time to teach the power-sharing spells they would need to Neville and his Grandmother, and then quietly explained to them what they would all be doing.

"Harry will be the focus wizard for us. The Healers will guide him and monitor our progress." She looked around at them. "The rest of us are here not just to combine our power with Harry's, but because we all love Neville and his parents. We think that this love will make a difference - make our magic stronger. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Let's begin."

Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind as Hermione had taught him. He opened his mind to the others, and felt their magic start to join with his as each Witch and Wizard, wand in hand, incanted the spells that sent pure magical force flowing to Harry. It was an amazing feeling as power and love flowed into him and filled him up to overflowing.

He reached out with his mind to Neville's parents, and felt the solid walls they had built to protect their minds from the unspeakable pain that had been inflicted on them. Harry released the first spell that Hermione had taught him, and surrounded those walls with a gentle, yet overwhelming power never before tried in healing. Hermione had spent hours instructing Harry, and the Healers began guiding him, but Harry seemed to instinctively know what to do, and he was soon working faster than they were able to keep pace with.

The magical force he was using was far beyond anything that any Healer had been able to use before, and they soon began to just monitor what he was doing in a slightly awed silence. Harry was aware of the others, but was completely focused on what he was supposed to do.

He silently invoked the second spell that Hermione had invented, which began drawing all of the pain and fear out of their patients, and the walls crumbled. Harry silently fired the next spell off and supported their fragile minds with the love and power flowing through him and then he used Hermione's last spell, wielding the magic to heal their damaged minds. When he was finished, Harry carefully pulled his mind away from theirs, seeing their minds both expand and blossom to life again.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked at the two patients. He watched as Neville's father, and then his mother opened their eyes - both of them healed and whole, if very disoriented and weak. Neville went to his mother first, tears streaming down his face, while his grandmother went to his father. Harry and the others all stepped back across the room while Neville and his grandmother spoke quietly with Alice and Frank, trying to gently bring them up to date, and explain what had happened to them.

Having a grown up son instead of the infant they'd left behind was likely the biggest shock for them. Hermione was getting quiet congratulations from the others, and the three Healers were excitedly talking about how they could use this to heal other chronic patients. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to sit with Neville's parents after a while, and Neville came over to them, giving Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Harry big hugs.

"You guys did it!" he told them. "Thank-you. After all these years I never thought I would ever get them back again."

Hermione smiled at him through her tears. "You're welcome, Neville. Happy birthday." He hugged her again, and then took Luna's hand.

"Come on, and I'll introduce you to your in-laws to be," he told her.

The last of the bachelor Weasleys fell the second weekend in September, after the back to school rush, and before the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Ginny had gone along with Mum and Dad to show them their new house in Hogsmeade – one of the first in a new housing project that Molly was developing on the outskirts of town. They loved the place, and that they'd be close to Lee and Cho. The couple wanted a small wedding, so just their immediate families, and a few friends like Lee and Cho were in attendance.

There may not have been many people, but the wedding was certainly exciting and fun. There were fireworks that went off after the 'You may kiss the bride' part of the ceremony, and George and Lee had cooked up a new line of wedding party favours that kept the guests jumping and laughing all through dinner. George and Marietta visited with everyone for a while after dinner, and then thanked everyone for sharing their special day with them, and left on their honeymoon.

That seemed to be the family's official end of summer event. The kids were back in school at Hogwarts, and now that the wedding was over, it was back to work for nearly everyone in the family. The Cannons' season opener was a week away, and while the family might be done with weddings and new babies for a little while, there was still a lot going on to keep things exciting and fun.


	14. Undefeated

Chapter Fourteen - Undefeated?

Harry was reading the morning paper - Chudley Cannons Undefeated! Well, 1-0 is undefeated, he thought, but he also had to admit the win, on the road over the Kestrels, had been impressive. Ginny came in and joined him for breakfast.

"What are you up to today?" she asked him.

"I'll be at the Wizengamot first thing this morning, followed by a meeting at Gringotts, then hopefully a quick lunch with this beautiful redhead I know and love," he answered. "After that, I have an afternoon of playing guinea pig for Hermione scheduled."

"If that redhead you referred to is me, then your schedule is approved - if not, you're going to be delayed while you dig yourself out of a very deep hole," she warned, and Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"It is you, of course. Do I bring food with me, or would you like to meet me in Chudley at the Diner?" She thought about it for a moment, going over her own morning schedule in her head.

"I'll meet you in Chudley," she decided. "If Hermione catches you there early, she'll haul you away to the lab right away." He laughed and agreed to meet her at the Diner they usually went to for lunches at noon.

During the past couple of years, as the damage from the war was repaired, and the lives of Wizards and Witches throughout the world returned to normal, the duties of the members of the Wizengamot moved from constantly dealing with serious issues toward working on social and economic matters that affected the Wizarding World.

The wise old wizard who had so impressed Harry at his first meeting was now the Minster of Magic, having replaced Kingsley after he'd completed his promised year of service. There were only a few minor issues for the group to deal with at this meeting, and the business was quickly taken care of. Harry found that escaping the socializing that came afterward much harder, and so he barely made it to his meeting at Gringotts on time.

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and the Goblin account managers had called for a meeting with him today to discuss investment strategy with him. Fleur opened the meeting with a financial update for Harry. He did get regular reports, and so there were no major surprises. When Harry was called in for these meetings, it was usually because the account managers didn't have unanimous decisions about potential investments.

Today there were four investments that different members of the team supported. Fleur started with the 3MP project. The Goblins unanimously opposed it, and Mrs. Weasley hadn't yet made a decision, so Fleur was on her own.

"Harry, I know that you have one of the prototype 3MP's, so I don't need to go in to the details about the product. The bottom line is that I don't think our Goblin friends can relate to the impact this device will have on the teenage Wizards and Witches, and just how big this product can be." Griphook stepped in for a comment.

"Mr. Potter, our concern with the 3MP project isn't actually the potential for sales. We may not understand why anybody would want to stick things on their head and listen to the awful noise teenagers call music, but we do understand that a lot of them would be sold. Our concern is in the potential legal impact to the Marauder company, and thus ultimately to you. The musicians that create the songs this device will play have not given permission to use their songs. We project there would be lawsuits over the issue, since the 3MP would certainly, within a few short years, change the entire music industry."

Fleur continued when Griphook had finished. "I agree we have to work out the problem, and we will, but to begin production, we do require the investment to add the production space at Marauders Institute in Chudley, create the distribution network, advertising, and everything else that needs to be done to get our first major product to market. We can deal with the legal issues as we go along." Harry looked at his mother-in-law for comment, and she shrugged.

"I don't know, Harry. I've read the research with the teens, and everything looks good, but I'm not sure I get what they see in it, and I certainly concur with Griphook's concern about possible legal issues." Harry pulled his player he always carried with him out of a pocket and handed it to her.

"Put the headphones over your ears and ask for your favourite song," he instructed, and Mrs. Weasley did, and listened for a few moments in amazement.

"That's why, Mum," he said as she handed it back to him and he tucked it away again. "The kids can pick their own songs, don't have to listen to the ones they don't like, and don't have commercials like on the wireless." She nodded her agreement. As Harry had been thinking about listening to commercials and the Wizarding Wireless Network, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Fleur, I know we don't want too much leaking out about this invention, but let's set up a meeting with the MRAA (Magical Recording Artists Association) to discuss working out ways that the music artist will still have income from their songs. I personally have three suggestions on how that could be done. First, we could have a 3MP where we sell advertising for each song requested. These players would require the listener to hear a short advertisement before each song is requested, but would be cheaper for people who might not be able to afford to pay for the music. The second would be a player with a small unlimited monthly fee that would be divided among the MRAA artists based on the number of their songs that were requested each month, and finally, a player with a one time purchase fee for each song requested, with unlimited replay." Fleur was taking down notes as Harry was talking.

"I agree this can be worked out. How much investment are we talking about?" Fleur answered. "Fifty million galleons to start, and probably fifty million more over the next two years," she told him, and Harry whistled. He looked quickly over the projections again. They were really impressive, and didn't even take into consideration his own ideas for dealing with selling the music for the players. The upside was just too good to pass up.

"I approve the first fifty million. The last fifty million is conditional on an agreement with the MRAA, and nothing gets sold without that. If we get the whole deal done, this will be our biggest win so far, if not, we'll be out fifty million galleons, so let's make sure we do it right." Harry looked at Fleur and smiled. "I want you to have full control over this phase of the 3MP project, Fleur." She nodded, looking excited about the new challenge.

"What's next?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley had a housing development in Chudley that would help support the growth happening with Marauders Institute. Since the 3MP project had been given the green light, there were no longer any concerns from the Goblins who had been opposed, so Harry approved that project too.

The third proposal was for investment in a Goblin business venture, developed for Goblins. Harry didn't really understand this proposal any more than the Goblins understood why the teenage Witches and Wizards would flock to the stores for the 3MP's. He really only had one question about the whole thing.

"Griphook, do you and the other Goblin account managers believe this will be successful?" he asked, and Griphook nodded. "Very well. Let's go ahead with that project too," he decided.

Finally, they had received an investment request from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The account managers had decided that any decisions on family investment had to be handled by Harry alone. He knew that Marietta and Cho were now the brains behind the financial side of the operation, while George, and now also Lee, were the creative geniuses and front men for their stores. The girls had put together a ten-year plan for expanding the business into Wizarding communities all over the world. Harry read through their proposal thoroughly, and quickly crunched the numbers.

"Have you all reviewed the proposal?" he asked them, and they all nodded. "They're offering twenty-five percent ownership. It looks to me like we'd need thirty-five percent, and they'd need to hit these sales projections for it to be worthwhile for us." They all nodded again in agreement of his assessment.

"Then counter the offer at thirty-five percent, and I'm willing to take the risk that they'll get the sales," he decided. Harry looked around at his team of managers, and cleared his throat.

"I have one issue I want to go over with all of you before we end this meeting," he told them, looking from face to face as he talked. "You've all been doing an amazing job with my finances, so starting with this coming year, I'm increasing your incentives from one percent to one and a half percent of annual profits. It's obvious that having an incentive works." He smiled at the looks of pleasure and surprise he saw on their faces.

"To that end, I also want the six of you to submit a proposal to me that would create incentive programs for everyone that works in all of our businesses. I want incentives for every carpenter building our houses, every researcher at Marauders Institute, every person that will be building 3MP's - everyone. For a starting point, give me proposals using fifteen, twenty, and twenty-five percent of profits, and how they'd be distributed."

The four Goblins and two Witches all looked at him in astonishment. Including their own just increased incentives, he was talking about giving away up to almost thirty-five percent of his annual profits in bonuses! Harry just laughed, finding their surprise quite entertaininng.

"Griphook, how much are profits up over the past two and a bit years compared to the previous twenty years or so?" he asked, and Griphook immediately answered.

"Average growth before you took over was less than one percent per year. Since then growth has averaged eighteen percent." Harry nodded his agreement, having already known the answer.

"You have to all agree that is a spectacular result. I'm certain we'll get similar results from this. Have the proposal ready for me in a month. I'd like to start this up beginning with the new business year on December first." They all agreed, and with that taken care of, the meeting was over.

Harry met Ginny for a quiet lunch – or as close to one as they could have at the Chudley Diner. They discussed the morning meetings he'd had while they ate. Harry didn't talk with her about the incentive proposal because he wanted it to be a surprise for her when it was announced. Ginny was definitely interested in the news about the housing and 3MP projects. She told him about her day so far, and then it was time to head back to the office for her, and the lab for him.

Hermione was waiting for him. "Your favourite lab rat has arrived!" he told her with a smile, giving her a hug. "What have you got cooked up for me today?" Hermione led him into one of the labs.

"Today, Mr. Potter, you're going to hopefully make history – again," she told him with a laugh. "Growing up in the Muggle world, you and I had television and videos and video games, right?" Harry nodded his agreement, though he was pretty sure that she probably had better memories of most of those things than he did. Hermione picked up what looked like a picture frame about the size of a book, and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, looking it over.

"It's one of the first portable WWVN receivers," she told him. Harry looked up to see her smiling broadly at him. "I've brought about two hundred Wizards and Witches here today," she continued. "I'm going to teach you the spell, and then we're going to help you bring the Wizarding Wireless Video Network to life." Harry was speechless, and Hermione put her hand on his arm as Ginny came in, a huge smile on her face too.

"She made me promise to keep it a secret," she said, coming over to hug him. "It's her invention after all, so it's only fair she got to spring the surprise on you."

When Harry recovered from his surprise, they got down to work. He'd taken the WWN for granted, not really known how it worked, but now he realized how complex making the network had been, and those Witches and Wizards hadn't had the advantage of Hermione's power transfer spell that now allowed them to combine their magic together.

Once the WWVN started, they wouldn't have very many shows to watch - this would start a whole new industry in the Wizarding World. Until that started to develop, a Marauders Institute team had been selected to start the WNN (Wizarding News Network). The WNN would start on the first day that the WWVN devices went on sale. The network would also be broadcasting selected Muggle television shows while new Wizarding shows and networks were started up. The spell was very complicated, and it took Harry quite a while before Hermione was confident he had it right.

"What will we see on this screen when we're done?" he asked the girls.

Ginny answered. "For right now, we've got a WWVN - Coming Soon logo, and it will simulcast the WWN until the WWVN receivers are available to the public. Over the next year, we'll also run test shows and some Muggle shows to make sure everything is working and ready."

Hermione got everyone ready, and they started. The power that flowed through Harry from two hundred Wizards and Witches was indescribable. He focused their magic, added his own to it, and released the spell. The little receiver in front of him came to life, just as Ginny had explained, and then Harry could hear cheering from all over the building, as everyone was able to see on the small receivers that were set up for each group that they had all just helped bring Wireless Video to the Wizarding World.

Harry got hugs from both girls, and a kiss from Ginny, and then sat down for a few minutes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Ginny gave him a piece of chocolate, and put her arms around him as he recovered from the spellcasting.

"Just relax a minute," she told him. "That was a pretty amazing spell, and you got the hardest part of it being the focus wizard." When he felt strong enough, Harry sent a patronis to Mrs. Weasley, calling for an emergency meeting with the account managers, and then he took Hermione and Ginny with him and apparated to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. When everyone arrived, Harry sealed the room, and started the meeting.

"I know we just finished meeting, but we've had a major research breakthrough this afternoon that you all need to know about," Harry told them. The Goblins, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "Our resident genius and her team have just created the Wizarding Wireless Video Network, WWVN for short," he continued. "They have developed portable receivers for this network. I have no doubt that this will be one of the biggest new industries to have ever happened in the Wizarding World." Everyone there looked at Harry as he continued to control the meeting.

"Fleur, double your plans for the 3MP production facility, and combine it with the WWVN manufacturing we're going to need," he told her. Turning to Hermione he nodded at the portable WWVN she had on the table in front of her. "I love the portable receivers, but have your team also create larger models. Wizards and Witches are going to want these in sitting rooms, bedrooms, and kitchens. Does anyone know the approximate Wizarding World population off hand?" Hermione answered him.

"Somewhere around forty-five million." Harry nodded his thanks.

"Fleur, I want you and Hermione to have a proposal to me by the end of the week with cost estimates to have three million 3MP's and five million WWVN receivers ready to ship by this time next year." Fleur and Hermione looked at each other, knowing it was going to be a busy week.

"Griphook, Fleur's going to need to do this full time. See if the Chairman is still interested in that 'demotion'. If he isn't, pick the best Goblin account manager you can find and bring him up to speed. With the WWVN, the 3MP, and everything else we have going, I'm going to use my limited divination power and predict we're going to double in size in the next two years." Ginny laughed at him.

"That's great Harry," she told him. "Should Hermione and I tell them now that you failed Divination, or let them carry on in blissful ignorance?" They all laughed at that, knowing that Harry could very well be right, and none of them would bet against him, considering his track record.

By the end of the week, Harry had signed off on a plan that was putting more than a quarter of his assets into the 3MP and WWVN now joint project. The chairman of Gringotts was now an account manager for him. Having watched his supposed subordinate account managers make far more money than he did for the past two years, he had jumped at the chance to join Harry's group.

Harry was feeling pretty good about everything that weekend as he and Ginny watched the Cannon's trounce the Magpies in their home opener, and taking their undefeated season to two wins. Ron, Dennis, and Demelza were all spectacular, and the home crowd roared their appreciation even long after the game ended. The whole town of Chudley had gone crazy after the game, so Harry and Ginny went back to Ron and Hermione's place for a quiet evening together.

Winky had, since she joined Harry and Ginny's family, undergone an amazing transformation, just like Kreacher had changed once Harry and the others had started treating him with some respect and love. Ginny was gone at work a lot, and Fleur was busier than ever with her new projects, so Winky was given the job of being Victoire's nanny during the week when Fleur and Bill were working.

Harry got to spend lots of time with his little niece, and spoiled her on a regular basis. He continued to take Teddy out at least a couple of times a week too. They might head to the island for an afternoon playing in the sand, or stay at Hogwarts and read a book or play with Teddy's many toys, or travel to London, Paris, or anywhere else their whims took them. Whatever it was, they both made sure they had fun.

Through October, the Cannons continued to win, still undefeated after four games with victories over the Harpies and the Arrows, both games on the road. They now had three straight home games to look forward to. Harry, to the shock of his collective account managers, approved the twenty-five percent incentive proposal they submitted to him. With the incentives of the now seven account managers, Harry was committing thirty-five and a half percent of profits to everyone that worked for him. Even with their current profits, that was a staggering amount.

Harry seemed to be the only one to realize that his overall personal assets would still continue to grow faster than ever, and he could still help everyone who helped to make that happen to have better lives too. Fleur put a deal together with the MRAA, and they confirmed plans to produce all three types of the 3MP players Harry had suggested.

Advertisers would pay one knut for the advertisement that would play before each song requested on the 3MPa type of player. The 3MPm would have a monthly charge of two galleons, and the 3MPi would have a one-time charge per song of two sickles. The MRAA and its member artists would receive eighty percent of this income, and Marauders Institute would receive the other twenty percent. Fleur then lured Luna away from her father's magazine to take charge of advertising and media at Marauders Institute. The manufacturing building was already getting built, and was ahead of schedule.

December first was becoming one of Harry's favourite days. He was up early and ready when the Owl Post arrived with the annual report. Ginny came into the kitchen as he opened the envelope, having heard the owl arrive. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she looked over his shoulder and they read through the summary. Another record year, and even with the surge in investment Harry had authorized over the past two months, the results were outstanding, and each account manager's bonus was their highest so far. Harry signed off on the bonuses and sent the owl back to Gringotts.

"Mum and Fleur are going to need account managers of their own soon," Ginny said with a laugh.

They celebrated with a special breakfast that she'd worked out with Kreacher and Winky the day before. She took the day off, and they picked up Teddy and Victoire, and spent the day wandering the Malls in London with their favourite little Wizard and Witch. When they got back home after dropping two very tired little tykes off at Hogwarts and Bill and Fleur's home, Ginny had an Owl Post waiting for her from Gringott's. She opened it, and quickly read the several pages of parchment. She looked over at Harry, who had given up any hope of keeping the big smile off of his face.

"When did you do this?" she asked him incredulously.

"I approved it a little over a month ago," he answered, still smiling.

"Why didn't tell me?" she asked, and Harry went over and put his arms around her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered. "This way you get to share in the surprise with everyone else together. I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun this way." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's probably true," she agreed. "but I think I'll volunteer to be the one girl thank-you committee. I don't think I'll need any help with that." Harry laughed as she pulled him close for a long kiss and proceeded to prove that she didn't need any help with that at all.

The Weasley family Christmas was at the Burrow this year. Harry and Ginny were regular visitors there, and in most ways it was the same as always, but over the past two years, Molly and Arthur had started to feel more comfortable with their newfound wealth, and the place was looking decidedly fancier both inside and out. Molly had managed to get everyone, including Andromeda and Teddy, to commit to coming Christmas Eve day for their gathering.

Harry was glad to get to spend the day with everyone. He and Ginny saw Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur regularly, but with everyone so busy, they didn't get to see Percy, George, or Charlie and their wives nearly enough anymore. Kreacher and Winky were asked to put the whole dinner together this year so they were all able to relax and have a great day.

Victoire was passed between the aunts, uncles, and grandparents, and Teddy alternated from 'hanging out with the guys' to shamelessly using his little boy charm to get hugs, kisses, and from his perspective preferably, treats from the girls. They opened presents, played games, and at dinner they all ate too much. It was getting late and time to go home too soon. When Harry and Ginny got back home, Kreacher and Winky were waiting for them.

"You two did an amazing job with dinner today," Ginny told them proudly. "You are the best House Elves anyone could ever want." They both bowed to her. Harry handed each of the elves a small bag of gold, and Ginny gave them each a wrapped present. "Merry Christmas," she told them softly. Harry saw that Kreacher looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Kreacher," he said. "I won't ask you or Winky about your freedom again. We hope that someday, when you're ready, that you'll let us set you both free, but we'll never force it on either of you."

Kreacher sighed in relief, and the two elves unwrapped the gifts Ginny had given them to find matching medallions. Ginny had them made with the Potter and Black family emblems intertwined. Kreacher put his on and wore it with the locket he always now wore, and Ginny helped Winky put hers on, fastening it around her neck, and then hugging the happy little elf.

"Thank-you, masters," Kreacher said for both of them. "Kreacher and Winky are honoured to serve your house." Ginny gave both elves hugs, and they popped back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs. When they were both changed and had climbed into bed, she snuggled up against him, her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, already starting to drift off to sleep to the sound of his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat. Harry's arms were around her in a gentle embrace, and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the gentle fragrance that always made his heart skip a beat.

"It was a pretty good day today," he whispered.

"Yes it was," Ginny agreed and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," Harry said. "I love you."

Ginny tilted her head to look into his half closed eyes. She kissed him, a soft, warm and tender touch. "I love you too," she told him before snuggling close again and drifting off to sleep.

They stayed in bed much later than normal the next morning, warm, comfortable, and content to take their time waking up for the day. They had the whole day to themselves, so there was no hurry. When they finally decided to get up, Harry went to make breakfast while Ginny went for a bubble bath. They were relaxing in the sitting room later in the morning when Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck to get her attention.

"I thought you'd have wanted to open your present long before now," he whispered, and Ginny's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"It's been such a nice morning just cuddling here I didn't want to stop. I think this time, though, you should open your present first." A package floated out from under the Christmas tree and landed in Harry's lap. He carefully opened it up to find a sleek, silver coloured WWVN receiver. Ginny waved her wand, and the screen came alive with the 'Coming Soon' Logo, and a Christmas song was playing on the WWN simulcast.

"That's the final design for this model," she told him happily. "I'm a personal friend of the inventor, and know the company administrator intimately, so I was able to get you the first one." Harry hugged her, and gave her a kiss that made her forget, at least for a while, about the present still waiting under the tree for her.

Harry put his gift aside and smiled, watching his beautiful little wife as she opened the present that had just arrived in her lap. She pulled out what looked like a thin, hinged little black box. When she opened it, one half was a small polished mirror, and the other half had a thick piece of parchment with a small gold quill clipped along the side. Ginny looked up into his twinkling green eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I happen to be best friends with a genius inventor too," he said. "Hermione is calling them WiComm's, short for Witch (or Wizard) Communicator. The top is a two way mirror, or in this case a many-way mirror, and the other part is permanent parchment, and with it you can send written messages to anyone else who has one of these," he explained. "Pick up the quill and tap the parchment twice," he instructed, and Ginny did, smiling as she saw words appear on the parchment.

'You have eleven new messages. Tap twice to continue.'

She laughed delightedly and did as instructed. The first message was 'Merry Christmas. I love you more every day. Harry.' There were four choices below the message. She could 'Reply', 'Delete', 'Next Message', or 'Exit Messages'. Harry pulled his communicator out so she could see it.

"You're probably one of the last ones to open your present this morning," he told her. "Everyone in our family, and all of our friends got them this morning." He opened his and said "Call Ginny". Her WiComm made a cheerful chiming sound, and then she could see Harry's face in her mirror. He was right beside her, so it wasn't the same, but she could also hear him talking through the little device.

"You can use the mirrors to talk like this to anyone else just like that," he said. "When you're done you just say 'End Call'." When he said that, his image in the mirror slowly faded and the mirror was again clear. Ginny spent a few minutes reading and replying to the rest of her messages, and then closed the lid on her WiComm, wrapped her arms around her amazing husband, and proceeded to have some up close and personal communication with him.

They took some time over the holidays to do some visiting, catching up with Neville, Luna, and their families, and to get away to the island for a couple of days. Harry took Teddy to Ron's road game over the holidays, where they watched their Cannons win their eighth game, remaining undefeated. Their next game would be another road game against the also undefeated Tornados. Harry and Ginny ended the year by taking their friends for an evening in Paris, where they had a great time ringing in the New Year. With new inventions like the WWVN coming to an as yet unsuspecting Wizarding World, the New Year was going to be absolutely amazing.


	15. New Year's Technology Revolution

Chapter Fifteen - New Year's (Technology) Revolution

It got very cold in January, so Harry spent many of his days indoors with his niece and Godson, and his evenings snuggled up with Ginny in front of a warm fire. Ron and the Cannons continued their amazing year, still undefeated at the halfway point of the season with wins over the Tornados - a marathon five hour game - and an easy home game against the Catapults. It was sometimes hard to believe that they already had more wins than they'd had in the entire previous season, and that had been a decades long best record.

Neville and Luna were getting married on Valentine's Day, and Harry, as best man, was helping out his friends. He had Mrs. Weasley pick out one of the new houses in Chudley for them, and He and Ginny invited them to a party there where all their friends could join in for the surprise when they found out the house was for them.

The wedding was a huge affair. Neville's grandmother knew just about everybody, and it was also a bit of a 'coming out' for Neville's parents, who had been recovering, and slowly adjusting to their forever changed lives. Later in the evening, Harry was dancing with the most beautiful maid of honour he'd ever seen.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear. Ginny smiled, and her eyes sparkled.

"I thought with everything that was going on you'd forgotten. Did you get me anything?" she teased, and Harry smiled mischievously.

"You're holding your present right now. See - I even put a bow on it," he said pointing to his tie. "You should probably wait until later to unwrap it, though," he added with a laugh. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I suppose so. While it might be interesting to think about, we probably would regret it when the Daily Prophet had the front page picture and headline - 'Wizengamot Elder at Wedding Exposed!'" Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny to distract her while her real present attached itself around her wrist.

"Then if that's not an option," he said, taking her hand and lifting it so she could see the bracelet, "I guess you'll have to settle for this." Ginny was dazzled by the double row of diamonds that now shone brilliantly on her wrist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

"Don't make any plans for later Mr. Potter," she told him. "I definitely plan on unwrapping my other present - I just have to decide whether to tear the wrapping off, or take my time and do it slowly." Harry blushed slightly, but smiled encouragingly.

"I suppose the best man and maid of honour would be missed if they snuck out early," he said regretfully.

"It'll be worth the wait," she promised him.

Not long after that, Ginny had to go help Luna get ready to leave on their honeymoon, and by midnight, the happy newlyweds were having their last dances of the night. They went around thanking their guests for coming after that, and then, the parents and wedding party saw them off. Neville and Luna went to South America for their honeymoon, where they could explore the rain forests for rare plants and exotic magical creatures.

The new Marauders Institute building was completed in March, and production began on their new products. Luna started advertising the upcoming 3MP's and WWVN receivers on the WWN, in the Daily Prophet, and in every magazine in the Wizarding World. The institute was also selling WWVN cameras to the many new companies that were sprouting up to make everything from daily and weekly shows to movies, live broadcasting of sports, and advertising.

Wizarding bands were making music videos. Actors and writers were all jumping into this new medium and the chance to reach audiences all over the Wizarding World. Fleur and Luna had applied the 3MP advertising model to the WWVN, and businesses large and small all over the Wizarding World were pouring galleons into making WWVN and 3MP commercials.

The Chudley Cannons win streak came to an end in their second game of the season against the Harpies. Glynnis, their Seeker, won the game for the all-girl team, catching the snitch to give the Harpies a one hundred and eighty to one hundred and seventy point victory over the Cannons.

There was a big family gathering for Victoire's first birthday. Teddy was still not very impressed with the now toddling little girl who thought it was a fun game to throw everything from toys to food at the little boy.

"Girls are icky," he told Harry, who laughed and scooped him up in his arms for a hug.

"Give her a little time to grow up," he told the little guy. "They're really quite nice to have around." Teddy looked at him skeptically.

"You like Aunt Ginny, and Grandma Tonks, and Grandma Weasley," Harry reminded him. "They're all girls." Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, but they don't throw toys and food at me," he said, and Harry laughed and hugged him again.

"I'm pretty sure Victoire will grow out of that soon enough," he promised.

There was a meeting at Gringotts at the end of March. Harry was pleased to find out that both the 3MP and the WWVN's were ahead of schedule. They decided to have the 3MP's in stores for July third, and the WWVN receivers to start selling the last week of August to get in on the back to school rush, and then be out there for the start of the Professional Quidditch season.

Fleur explained to them how the WWVN advertising would work, with MI (Marauders Institute) receiving twenty percent of the advertising for all shows while the companies doing the shows would get eighty percent. Advertisers would be paying one knut for every ten WWVN viewers, and get a one minute video commercial. There would be one advertisement used to pay for each half hour. The more popular the show, the better everyone would do.

She also was able to announce that there were, so far, five new WWVN networks that would be ready to start the day the receivers went on sale, a far better start than anyone had expected. Griphook reviewed the comparatively more modest investments that were active. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had opened stores in New York, Paris, Mexico City, and Moscow. There would be ten more by the end of the year, and they were currently thirty percent above sales projections.

The Goblin venture was also showing results well beyond original expectations, and the other hundreds of investments continued to perform strongly. Molly reported that the housing project in Chudley had been completed. With all the new employees at MI, the houses were already completely sold. With the launch dates of the two new products moved up, revised projections for the year astounded all of them.

They needed to plan for reinvesting the income that would shortly be pouring in, and having continued new manufacturing for the MI workers once the initial start-up production was completed for the 3MP's and WWVN's. Harry suggested that they start producing a commercial version of Hermione's WiComm's in July, and put them on sale in time for Christmas - maybe November first to be after Halloween.

Fleur and Molly quickly agreed, both having become quill messaging experts. Fleur would work with Ginny and Hermione to get the planning started on that. Harry concluded the meeting by thanking them all for the amazing job they were doing, and suggested that they all start looking around for other new investments.

Harry and Ginny went to Hogwarts on Teddy's birthday to spend the morning with him, and give him his birthday present - a toy dragon that could fly and 'breathe fire'. They laughed as he ran around the room chasing, and being chased by his new favourite toy. Andromeda was less than impressed - especially after she heard the little dragon's very realistic and loud roar.

"Just wait until you have kids of your own," she told them. "It'll be payback time then." Harry and Ginny laughed and he gave her a warm hug.

"You can try doing that," he said, "but I didn't have toys growing up, so I'll probably have more fun playing with the kids toys than they will." Both of the girls laughed at that, knowing it was absolutely true.

The spring months went by very quickly. The Cannons finished the regular season with eighteen wins and just two losses, and in first place. They made it through the first two rounds of the playoffs, beating the Falcons and Catapults, but lost in the finals to the defending champion Tornados. Harry took Teddy to spend a few days with Charlie and Nathalie in Romania and visit the Dragon Reserve. He played with Victoire nearly every morning after the girls went off to work. There were Wizengamot sessions, date nights with Ginny, a memorable weekend on the island, and some time here and there for hanging out with friends.

Harry took Ginny to Diagon Alley on July third for the 3MP launch. There wasn't really any stores that had ever specialized in things like WWN radios before, and Luna made the 3MP's available to bookstores, apothecaries, stationary stores, and even stores that sold things like cauldrons and brooms. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would be selling them too, so it was there that Harry and Ginny went to see what would happen when the doors opened.

They had to sneak in the back door, because there were hundreds of teenage Witches and Wizards lined up to get in as soon as the store opened. When George and Marietta saw them, they were drafted into service. Fleur had made sure that George's stores got 'just a few' extra 3MP's more than most of the other stores, but they, and apparently every other store in Diagon Alley, were sold out by the end of the day, and there were teens that went home disappointed.

When the morning rush was over, George invited Harry and Ginny to go with him to the New York, and then the Los Angeles stores, where repeats of the sales frenzy they'd watched in London continued. Luna was a marketing marvel. She had nearly perfectly estimated the first day sell-out, and with Fleur's help, had overnight shipments arriving at stores all over the world to re-stock the now empty displays.

They had a celebration dinner and party at the Marauder's Institute for everyone who worked there and a few other guests. It was getting close to midnight when Harry and Ginny got home and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Ginny walked into the bedroom first, and saw the present sitting on her side of the bed. It was a small package, and she shook it gently. It made a definite jingling sound. Inside the box she found a set of keys attached to a funny looking key chain that had buttons on it. Harry had come up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I thought maybe we should learn to drive Muggle cars this summer," he told her. "If you look out the side window, you're chariot waits," he added, kissing her cheek. Ginny pulled out of his arms and ran over to the window to look outside. It was late, but there was a bright moon that lit up the shiny red convertible sports car that was parked next to the house.

She jumped back into Harry's arms, kissed him, and then ran down the stairs and outside so she could take a closer look at her new car. By the time Harry caught up with her, she was in the drivers seat, and he smiled at the look of excitement on her face. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked him.

"I don't know how to drive either," he told her, getting into the passenger seat beside her. "Our driving lessons start tomorrow morning, though," he added with a smile.

Harry had made sure to learn a little bit about cars, though. He took the keys and put them in the ignition, and turned the key two clicks over, then turned on the customized 3MP that had installed into the car, and requested Ginny's favourite ballad. He put his arm around her, and leaned in for a sweet, soft kiss. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a teasing smile on Ginny's lips.

"Why Mr. Potter, whatever are you doing?" she asked him playfully.

"Well, Mrs. Potter," he answered, "we can't take the car for a drive until we learn how, so I thought tonight we'd try out something that young Muggle couples call 'parking'." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"You know me, always eager to learn," she told him, and Harry laughed as she leaned in and nibbled his neck. She then proceeded to earn an Outstanding grade from her teacher.

Teddy stayed with Harry and Ginny in August so that Andromeda could have some time to get away before school started up again. Ginny had to spend a lot of time at work with WWVN so close to going 'on the air'. She did make sure to be home every night in time for Teddy's bedtime story, and then Harry would have a hot bubble bath ready for her, followed by some quality snuggle time before they'd both drift off to sleep.

Luna continued her WWVN advertising blitz, adding 3MP advertising to her campaign throughout the summer. Harry thought that the first day selling the 3MP's had prepared him for what would happen with the WWVN's. He was wrong. Every family wanted one or more for the home. Every teen wanted one of the cool portable ones. Luna had put demonstration models in every store for the week leading up to the launch, each continually advertising the networks and shows that would be available.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and other stores geared to the teens would be selling the portable models, while stores normally more often frequented by adult Wizards and Witches would sell the larger versions. By the end of that first day of sales, there was at least one WWVN receiver in millions of Wizarding family homes, and a new age in Wizarding media was launched.


	16. Nowhere to Go This Fall But Up

Chapter Sixteen - Nowhere to Go this Fall but Up

It was the first day of school. Harry and Ginny were taking Teddy back to Hogwarts in time for the feast. It seemed strange to be back in the Great Hall as guests for the evening, but they had a special announcement for the students, and so had been invited to stay for the meal.

The first year students were brought in to the Great Hall, and nervously waited while they were sorted into their new Houses. Teddy noticed how some of them were staring at his Uncle Harry like they were seeing someone famous.

"Why do they all keep staring at him?" he asked Ginny. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Your Godfather doesn't talk about it much, but there probably isn't a Witch or Wizard anywhere who doesn't know him." Teddy looked past Ginny at Harry, trying to figure out why that would be.

"It's probably because he's the mostest fun to play with," he decided. Ginny laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sure that's probably right," she told him.

When the first year students were sorted, and seated at one of the four House tables, Professor McGonagall stood and waited until the students quieted down.

"Good evening. For our new students, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. All of your Professors, our school staff, and House Elves welcome you and hope you have happy and wonderful years ahead of you here at your new school. To our returning students, welcome home! You all remember how difficult the first days in a new school can be, so please help our newest students to feel welcome into their Houses and school." She paused as the students clapped.

"Before we begin our feast, I am pleased to announce that all of our Professors have returned for this school year." Another round of applause came from the students, and she had to wait for another few moments. "The forbidden forest, as always, is off limits to all students except when in Professor Hagrid's class. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are banned at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at the annual ban on George's tricks and jokes. He suspected that Filch secretly enjoyed the jokes nearly as much as he enjoyed catching the students with them. Professor McGonagall looked briefly over toward Harry and Ginny before continuing. While all the students knew about Marauders Institute, there certainly wouldn't be anyone there who knew it was one of Harry's companies, and only a few might know that his wife was in charge of it.

"There is one new rule for students this year," the Professor continued. "All 3MP's and WWVN's are banned from classrooms and from the library." There was a loud collective groan from the students. The Headmistress put up her hand for silence.

"Please do not attempt to break this new rule. Your professors have all been instructed to confiscate these items if they're found being used during their classes or at any time in the library, and returned to your parents for the remainder of the school year." She took a moment to look around the room to make sure they all understood her clearly.

"Finally, I would like to welcome two special guests this evening - Harry and Ginny Potter." All of the students who had been at Hogwarts when Harry and Ginny had attended jumped up and began clapping - even at the Slytherin table, and soon every student was standing and clapping. When the students were all seated again, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter requested the chance to make a special announcement to start the year off at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, please come and make your announcement." She sat down as Harry and Ginny stood and walked over to stand at the front of the hall.

When they'd talked about making this announcement, he had wanted Ginny to make the announcement, but she insisted that he would be expected to talk with the students. They compromised, and would each be making part of the announcement. Harry began.

"Thank-you for such a warm welcome! Some of you will remember that both Ginny and I played Quidditch on our House team here at Hogwarts." He paused as the students at the Gryffindor table cheered, and the students at the other House tables booed. Harry had a big smile on his face, and Ginny was openly laughing.

"It's so nice to know that we left an impression," he joked as he looked around the hall, his green eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"When we were students here, we loved the competition between the Houses each year, and we wanted to do something this year to make those competitions special for all of you." He paused to take a breath.

"The Quidditch World Cup is being held next summer in Spain. Ginny and I will be going to that World Cup final, and we're going to be taking our little buddy Teddy," he said pointing at his Godson. "We're also going to take every student in the House of the team that wins this year's Quidditch Cup."

The hall erupted into shouts of excitement, and it was several minutes before order was restored. Ginny took over from there, while Harry had his hands full with the little boy who had run over and jumped into his arms.

"Now I know my husband, and many of you probably think that there isn't anything more important than Quidditch," she began, looked around at as many of the students as she could, smiling and nodding at some she knew would believe that was true.

"The biggest award each year at Hogwarts is not the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup, awarded to the House that earns the most points during the year. Everyone can contribute, earning points for doing well in class, for participating in clubs, and yes, even for playing Quidditch. We want all of the students to do their best in everything this year, so we will also be taking the students that win the House Cup with us to Spain." The Great Hall erupted once again, and Ginny had to wait several more minutes for the students to quiet again.

"If one House should happen to win both the Quidditch and House Cups, the runner-up for the House Cup will become the second group of students to come with us to see the Quidditch World Cup Finals," she told her captive audience. All of the students cheered again. "We want to wish you all good luck, and may the best Houses win!" The cheering started again, and continued as Harry, Ginny and Teddy returned to their seats.

Professor McGonagall stood again, and the students quieted once more to listen to her. "I'm sure we're in for an exciting year. Let the feast begin!"

The dinner was amazing, and Harry enjoyed visiting with Hagrid and the other Professors. A few of the Gryffindor students that knew them came up to shake Harry's hand, hug Ginny, and speak with them briefly. When the evening was over, and the students had left for their Houses, Harry and Ginny were at the front entrance saying their good-byes to Teddy, Andromeda, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall when they started hearing excited shouting coming from the House Common Rooms. Andromeda laughed.

"I'm guessing they've discovered the surprises waiting for them," she suggested. "When their families start getting the letters telling them about those monster WWVN's you guys put in those Common Rooms, it won't be long before the Institute is swamped with requests for them."

Ginny laughed too. "That was Luna's plan all along. She's got them going on sale next week." There was one last round of hugs, and then Harry and Ginny headed home.

Harry was comfortable, hanging out in the sitting room and talking quietly with Neville. The sound on their big screen WWVN was turned down low while they waited for the game to start. It was opening day for the Quidditch season, and the Cannons were visiting the Champion Tornados for a rematch of last season's Championship game.

They would have normally been at the game, but it was also going to be the first live sporting event on WWVN, and they had decided to watch the match at home. He heard a quiet chime, pulled out his WiComm, and opened it. 'You have 1 new message,' it told him. He tapped the parchment and laughed.

'Harry, we'll be in with the snacks in a minute. Could you pour drinks for us, please? Love, Ginny.'

Harry tapped the 'Exit Messages', closed his WiComm, and put it back in his pocket. He stood and went over to the table where they'd put the glasses and wine, and poured glasses for everyone. He handed one to Neville, and had just picked up two more for the girls as they walked in, carrying the trays of snacks. When the trays had been set down, Harry handed them each a glass. He picked his up, and they all sat down.

"You girls weren't out there talking shop the whole time were you?" Harry asked them. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Most of the time," Luna admitted. "We also covered fashion, hair, make-up, and cars." She looked over at Ginny, her eyes soft and dreamy. "Anything else? Oh yeah - how to talk Muggle policemen out of speeding tickets." Harry put his arm around Ginny as they all laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"You've just gotta love a girl that likes sports and drives fast cars," he said.

They spent the afternoon watching the game and enjoying each other's company. It was certainly different watching the game on WWVN. The network putting the game on, QSPN, had worked with Marauders Institute to make some special cameras. There was the broom-cam, the goal-cams, and quaffle-cams to go with the regular cameras they had positioned around the stadium. Demelza scored nine goals, Ron had a shutout, and Dennis won the game for the Cannons by catching the snitch with a wild display of flying that left some of the WWVN viewers a little dizzy. Ron and Hermione apparated over after the game and joined them for a celebration dinner and a quiet evening with their friends.

Ginny was in her office catching up on the seemingly endless paperwork that crossed her desk every day. Her Marauders Institute - she still shivered in pleasure every time she thought about that - was becoming a giant company. Selling millions of their inventions was pretty cool, but Ginny especially loved some of the things they did that almost nobody ever heard about, like what they'd been able to do for Neville's parents.

All of this administrative work hadn't left her time to do much of the research she so loved. She did like working with everyone, and making the big decisions, and knowing about everything that was going on in her company, but she did miss being in the lab. The question that started nagging her was whether she could do something about the way things were set up so she could have more time to do her research.

She called Hermione, Fleur, and Luna in for a meeting near the end of October to deal with that issue. When the girls had all arrived and had taken seats around her desk, Ginny got right down to business.

"I want to get back to doing more research again," she told them. "I think the only way that'll happen is if I get some help with some of the administrative work I'm tied up with most of the time here in the office."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It'd be nice to have my favourite research partner back again," she agreed.

"I think it's a great idea too," Fleur said, and Luna nodded her approval.

"Any suggestions for someone to take the job?" Ginny asked them. Luna spoke up first.

"It might be a lot of fun to see what would happen if you asked Dean Thomas to be your assistant," she suggested. They all laughed at that.

"I'm sure you would all find that hilarious," Ginny told them with a grin, "but I think I'll pass. Any other suggestions?"

Fleur nodded. "I've worked with a Witch over in manufacturing - Mandy Brocklehurst. She is very bright, and she would be very good for this job, I think." Hermione agreed.

"She'd be perfect. Nearly as good as you and I in Arithmancy if I remember right," she told Ginny.

"Will it cause any issues if we take her from the job she's doing now?" Luna asked them. "We don't want to make any problems for ourselves over in the manufacturing plant." Fleur shook her head.

"We have someone who's ready to take over her job," she assured the others.

"Do we all agree then?" Ginny asked them, waiting until she had three nods of agreement. "Could you have her come see me tomorrow morning, Fleur? I'll offer her the job, and if she takes it, she can start the week after the WiComm's hit the stores." Fleur nodded and made a note.

"That is a good idea, Ginny. It will give her time to get her replacement brought up to speed too," she said.

"Do we have anything else we need to take care of today?" Hermione asked the other women.

"That's all I had," Ginny said.

"Then I vote we adjourn this meeting and head into town for an after work drink before going home to our husbands. All in favour?" She was answered with three enthusiastic 'Aye's'.

The Chudley Cannon's were undefeated again through October. The Quidditch Leagues all over the world were now having their games broadcast on WWVN networks, and now had millions of fans watching the games every week. Dennis and Demelza got engaged, which caused a huge splash in the newspapers and teen magazines.

Harry kept track of the House Cup race at Hogwarts, and Professor McGonagall sent him a thank-you letter from all the Professors who were seeing their students so far having the best academic year ever at the school. The Wizengamot met during the month, and among other things, a House Elf bill of rights was introduced to them for consideration, submitted by Hermione Weasley. More than a few Witches and Wizards were surprised that the proposal was sponsored by Elder Slughorn. The members were all given copies of the proposal, and it was tabled until the next meeting to give everyone time to read through and consider the bill.

The sales records that had been set with the WWVN's were shattered on November first with the WiComm's. Harry and Luna went with George on a one day, six country, twelve time zone promotional tour. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione hosted a lunchtime celebration at the Institute, and then gave everyone a paid afternoon off. When Professor McGonagall saw hundreds of owls dropping off packages during the Owl Post, including one delivering the WiComm she'd ordered for herself, and packages that were dropped in front of all of the Professors too, she quickly added the WiComm to the list of items banned in the classroom right then and there.

Ginny happily got back into the lab in November, and Mandy smoothly took over managing the day-to-day operations at the Institute. Mandy was officially the Chief Administrator, and Ginny was now the Executive Administrator - mostly meaning that she only got involved when the big decisions needed to be made, and kept up with everything else by reading over the daily summaries that Mandy prepared for her.

She got involved in some of Hermione's charms and spell research, but also set aside a small lab for herself where she worked on a her own pet projects at least a little every day, which she kept completely top secret. Ginny was always happy for Hermione and the other researchers when they came up with the inventions, charms, spells, and all of the rest of the great ideas they turned into reality, but she had some ideas of her own, and was eager to see if she could have some breakthrough inventions of her own. When she had a working prototype of her first invention, she brought Hermione and Fleur in, swore them to secrecy, and had them help her with testing and refining what they all new would be MI's next big thing.

Harry's favourite business day arrived - a bright, crisp morning. He and Ginny were both at the kitchen table having breakfast when two Owl Posts arrived, one for each of them. Harry opened his first, and with their heads close together, they read the letters. When he got to the bottom, he had to read it again to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. Ginny threw her arms around him.

"I'm guessing that nobody will be doubting you anymore when it comes to business," she told him happily. He kissed her and returned the hug.

"You're the Arithmancy expert in our little family. What's one and a half percent of a billion galleons come out to anyway?" he asked her, laughing with genuine delight. He signed the seven authorization forms and sent his Owl on it's way back to Gringotts as Ginny opened her envelope. She read the top parchment out loud as Harry sat back, drank his tea, and watched her reaction to what he suspected was in her package.

Dear Ginny,

As the Account Manager for Marauders Institute, it is my pleasure to advise you that your first annual incentive has been calculated and approved unanimously by the Account Manager team. A transfer to your account in the amount of seven million galleons has been completed by the time you receive this letter.

You will find attached a list of proposed incentive payouts for all other Marauders Institute workers, with the exception of Hermione Weasley and Luna Longbottom, whose incentives are, like yours, approved by the Account Managers. As Executive Administrator, it is your responsibility to review the incentives, make changes if necessary, and approve them.

This Owl will wait for your return post. Gringotts is prepared, and would be pleased to transfer these funds to your worker's accounts upon receipt of your approval.

Sincerely,

Fleur Weasley

Account Manager - Marauders Institute

P.S. You'll see that we factored in the percentage of the year each person worked for Marauders Institute to be fair to everyone. The average incentive for manufacturing division workers is just over forty-five thousand galleons. Your managers and research division workers received additional incentive depending on level of responsibility, and this year your workforce earned approximate incentive of thirty-seven hundred galleons for each month worked. I included a special adjustment for Mandy's incentive.

Ginny started looking through the pages of incentives. Her hands were shaking an hour later when she signed off on spending nearly one hundred and fifty-four million of her husband's galleons. She quickly dispatched the Owl, and then went over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Come with me," she told him. "You and I are taking the rest of the morning off - and I think we'll figure out a few other things to take off besides the morning." Harry picked her up in his arms, and with both of them laughing, carried her back upstairs.

Ginny had everyone at the Institute attend a meeting at the manufacturing plant that afternoon. She had drinks and a buffet set up, and then she proceeded, with the help of Hermione, Luna, and Mandy, to spend the next two hours handing out the incentive letters that had been delivered from Gringotts shortly after lunch.

There wasn't a single person there that wasn't astonished at how much they received. Ginny had grumbled to Harry a bit about how he only had seven incentive letters to do, while she had about fifteen hundred manufacturing and five hundred management and research incentives to review. Now that she was getting to share in all the happiness, though, she was sorry that Harry hadn't come to be part of the fun.

Harry had a meeting with his Account Managers at Gringotts a week before Christmas to discuss new investments for the next year. They needed to keep the large amounts of money coming in from sitting around doing nothing. When he arrived, everyone was there waiting, and to his surprise, Hermione and Ginny were also there. When he was seated, Fleur called the meeting to order.

"We are here to present and discuss new investments for the coming year," she began, smiling at Ginny, who could barely contain her excitement. "I am pleased to welcome Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley from Marauders Institute to our meeting. They will begin our meeting by demonstrating an exciting new product, and presenting their investment proposal. Ginny, are you ready to begin?" Ginny stood, and smiling brightly at Harry, began the presentation.

"During the past month, Hermione and I have been working on a top-secret project at the institute. I invented the prototype in early November, and we have been testing and perfecting it since then." She held up what looked like a large metal coin. "I call this a Translocator." She passed the little device around, and then continued.

"In the Wizarding World we use Owl Posts to send letters and packages from place to place. We can levitate objects a certain distance - for most Witches and Wizards, only within a room or house. When we apparate, our clothes and anything we're carrying go with us to our destination. The same thing happens with portkeys. I was interested in why we couldn't move objects the way we move when we apparate or use portkeys. I found out that the answer was because nobody had invented a way to do it." Harry was taking a look at the Translocator, and looked up and smiled encouragingly when Ginny paused for a moment.

"The Translocator is able to move any object, of any size to anyplace in the world nearly instantly," she continued. Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and the five Goblin Account Managers all stared at Ginny in amazement.

"We will now provide a small demonstration," she added. "Harry, would you please call Luna on your WiComm for me?" Harry pulled it out of his pocket, and had Luna's face smiling up at him a moment later.

"For this experiment, Luna is in a storage room at my brother's store in Los Angeles. My Mum and Fleur verified this earlier, although Mum wasn't told why she was there." The two women nodded in agreement, and her mother smiled at her. Ginny attached the Translocator to the large conference table they were all sitting around.

"If everyone would please push their chairs back from the table a bit, we don't want to accidentally send some of you to Los Angeles during the demonstration. Luna are you ready?" They could all hear Luna answer that she was. Ginny touched the Translocator.

"Luna Longbottom, SEND!" she said, and quickly took her hand off the device. It immediately vanished, along with the entire conference table, and everything that was on it.

"Luna, could you please point your WiComm at the table so we can see that it arrived?" Ginny asked her friend. Harry watched as Luna showed him the table that was now with her in L.A., and then passed his WiComm around so everyone could see. Ginny asked Luna to return the table, and then join them so that they could continue the meeting. A moment later, the conference table was back as if it had never been gone.

Hermione handed out their proposal to everyone while they waited a few minutes for Luna to get there by portkey. Hermione took over from Ginny for the next part of their presentation.

"The Translocators can, as you just saw, move an object to wherever a person is just by 'addressing' it to them. They can also send them to specific locations - it would be inconvenient if we'd had this table show up while Luna was in the shower, for instance, if she wasn't expecting the delivery." They all laughed at the example. "The Translocator will completely change the way business in the Wizarding World moves material, inventory, and how deliveries are made to customers. Wizards and Witches will be able to send and receive packages, move furniture - there's really no end to the possible applications." Hermione looked over at Luna and nodded, and she stood to complete the final part of their presentation.

"We think that Marauders Institute has a proven track record of success in marketing our products," she began, looking around and receiving nods of agreement from everyone. Harry, Molly, and the Goblin account managers were reading through the proposal as Luna continued.

"We are requesting a two hundred million galleon investment, and we would be able to have the Translocator to market by March. Our market research allows us to confidently project a fifty percent return on investment during the first fiscal year ending next November thirtieth. We have also provided our projections for the next ten years in our proposal." Harry looked around at his Account Managers who all looked excited.

"Any questions or comments?" he asked. They could all see what they had here, and so there was not really any need for discussion. "Mrs. Potter," Harry said with a smile, "your proposal is approved. If it's alright with you, I'll congratulate you when I see you after work back home." The girls all laughed, and Ginny, Hermione, and Luna left to go back to the institute.

Harry continued the meeting. "That was an exciting start. Two hundred million down, about four hundred and fifty million more to go. What other gold mines have you all discovered?" He spent the next two hours going over the recommendations from his account team, approving just over four hundred and twenty million galleons in investments.

"I guess I'll have to go Christmas shopping with the rest of it," he joked. "Seriously, though, I'm sure you will be able to find other opportunities. Invest the rest of it when you can." They adjourned the meeting, and Harry headed home to set up a congratulations Ginny would never forget.

Bill and Fleur invited the entire Weasley clan to join the Delacour family for a Christmas holiday on the Mediterranean coast of France. Harry and Ginny left after Ginny was done work on the Friday before Christmas. Teddy was going with them for the weekend, since he would be spending Christmas with Andromeda at Hogwarts this year. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, met them when they arrived. She was now a stunningly beautiful fifteen-year old young woman, and she had a dazzling, welcoming smile for them.

"Fleur and Bill are running late, so she asked me to show you to your suite," she told them. Ginny introduced Teddy to Gabrielle, and they all exchanged hugs before following their young hostess.

Calling the Delacour home a house would be like calling Buckingham Palace a shack. The suite Gabrielle took them to had two bedrooms, a huge bathroom, and a large sitting room with a wonderful view of the sea.

"This is amazing," Ginny told Gabrielle, hugging her again. Teddy was bouncing around, exploring everywhere, and blasting an endless stream of questions at them. Gabrielle laughed and picked him up.

"Why don't you and I go exploring and let these two old people get unpacked and settled in," she suggested. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"What old people are you referring to?" he asked.

"Well", she conceded, "you guys aren't exactly ready for rocking chairs yet, but compared to Teddy and me, you are pretty old. Right, Teddy?" she asked him as she tickled the little boy.

"Nu-uh," he answered, giggling. "Aunt Ginny says Unca Harry is a little kid like me in disguise." The girls laughed and Harry wasn't sure whether to be offended or not, since it was basically true. "Can we go 'splore now?" Teddy asked Gabrielle, flashing her his most winsome dimpled smile.

George and Marietta wouldn't be coming until after the Christmas rush ended on Christmas Eve. Ron had a game on Saturday, and then he and Hermione would be there, and Percy and Penelope would be arriving on Monday. Mum and Dad, and Charlie and Nathalie arrived safely, settled in to their suites, and then they all met with the Delacours for drinks in the early evening.

Because Harry and Ginny were teenagers when Fleur and Bill got married, they hadn't really gotten to know her parents very well. Monsieur Delacour was friendly, and had a warmth about him that Harry liked very much. Madame Delacour was very formal at first, but she was soon able to relax and enjoy herself too. Harry now understood just how difficult social gatherings could be for a Veela, and he could tell that Apolline enjoyed the rare chance to socialize without having to deal with the usual effects she had on men.

Teddy had quickly wrapped the Delacour women around his pudgy little finger, and at least for the evening, Unca Harry was on the sidelines as the little boy happily allowed Gabrielle and her mother to feed him treats and play games with him. Bill and Fleur finally arrived with Victoire, who was immediately passed around among the grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

Charlie, Bill and Harry sat down on Saturday afternoon to watch the Cannons' game. Teddy lasted for about ten minutes of 'hanging out with the men' before boredom set in, and he talked some of the girls into an afternoon playing down at the beach. Ron's team had the game well in hand an hour later, and Harry had gone to look out the window at the sea. He saw Ginny with the other girls, playing in the surf with Teddy.

"You guys know I love your brother," he told his brother-in-laws, "but can you explain to me why we're in here watching him play Quidditch when we could be out there on the beach with all those swimsuit clad, beautiful women?"

None of them could, so they all went to get changed and join in the fun at the beach. When Ron and Hermione got there later, Harry sheepishly and unapologetically admitted they'd missed most of the game. Harry had long since gotten used to the energetic nature of the Weasley family. They were on their best behaviour as visitors, but the approximately half as rowdy as usual was definitely a shock to the Delacours.

That wasn't to say that their hosts didn't enjoy themselves. Monsieur Delacour happily joined in. Gabrielle was delighted that they all treated her as an equal and not a little kid. She also thought that they were a lot more fun that most adults too. Apolline was more reserved than her husband and younger daughter, but she was won over by the obvious love that automatically included everyone around this unusual family.

It was a beautiful morning that greeted them on Sunday. Harry and Ginny took Teddy for a sunrise walk on the beach before breakfast. Madame Delacour announced that the grandparents would be taking Victoire and Teddy for a 'kid's only day, and that Gabrielle and Fleur would be taking the others sightseeing.

Their little group was given special permission for a tour of the Beauxbatons School, and then they had lunch at a charming café in Marseilles, followed by an afternoon of sightseeing. When they returned to the house, Harry and Ginny were swarmed by a hyper active Teddy. He proceeded to tell them in great detail about his day, which had included a boat ride, a picnic on the beach, building a sand castle, burying Victoire in the sand ("She liked it until I covered her head with sand"), and finishing their 'kids only' day making and eating ice cream sundaes ("'cuz it's Sunday - Grandpa said we had to wait for today, since if we'd had them yesterday, they would've been ice cream Saturdays"). Harry pretended to be very disappointed that he wasn't allowed to be there, and Teddy was very pleased that for once it was the grown-ups that missed out on the bestest fun of the day.

Monday morning, there was going to be a shopping day in Paris. They split up into groups for the morning, and would be meeting for lunch. Teddy and Gabrielle went with Harry and Ginny; Ron and Hermione paired up with Charlie and Nathalie; and Bill and Fleur went with Victoire and the grandparents. Harry was glad to have Gabrielle with them, since his grasp of the French language was non-existent.

He was not as happy about the fact that he quickly become little more than the packhorse for the three busy little shoppers. Teddy managed to score two toys and some candy with a devastating combination of hugs and dimples. The first time Teddy was hugging Ginny and peppering her with kisses, Harry teased them by putting his arm around Gabrielle.

"Fine," he told them. "If you're going to steal my girl right in front of me, then Gabrielle and I will be on our way," he joked. Teddy had them all laughing when he seriously told Harry that he wasn't stealing nothing - he was sharing.

While they were shopping, Gabrielle told them about how school was going. She was in her fifth year at Beauxbatons, and tops in her class. There weren't any boyfriends at the moment. Teddy happily told her that he and Unca Harry would be her boy friends.

They were ten minutes late getting to the restaurant where they were to meet for lunch. Andromeda was already there to join them for the meal, and to pick Teddy up. Harry had reserved a private room for them, and had ordered an amazing buffet. When everyone was there, and the food was out and ready for them, Ron happily led the charge to start filling plates.

There was animated conversation as they ate, along with a great deal of laughter and happy faces. When lunch was finished, and Teddy had made the rounds to say his good-byes and to thank everyone before leaving for Hogwarts with his grandmother, they all decided to go back to the Delacour house and have a relaxing afternoon at the beach. Harry told Ginny he'd meet them there a bit later, and went back to a couple of the stores they had visited to pick up a gold and diamond necklace that Gabrielle had admired, and an exquisite, hand crafted jewellery box that Ginny had looked at three times, but wouldn't buy herself. When he got back, he hid the jewellery box, and showed Ginny the necklace, and had her help him wrap it up.

After an afternoon of sun and fun, and a light meal, they were gathered together for a quiet evening of conversation when Percy and Penelope got in from London. While introductions were being made, Harry wondered why even after everything that happened he never felt that Percy was ever as comfortable with his own family as Harry was.

There were no longer any of the reasons his reserved and proper brother-in-law once had for shunning his family. They were all quite wealthy now, even if Percy didn't realize just how wealthy, and he knew without a doubt that his family had always been on the right side of the war, while he himself had followed at best weak men, and at worst Tom Riddle's minions.

Harry realized then that he didn't really care about the why, and that he might never actually like his arrogant, misguided brother-in-law. Mostly, he felt sorry for everything that Percy was missing out on with his family. He turned and saw Ginny watching him and he shrugged. He smiled, knowing that she'd been reading his mind again, and then went over to her to help welcome her brother and his wife.

Christmas Eve day was bright and sunny again. Gabrielle came by their suite early, and spent all of about five seconds convincing Ginny to go with her to Marseille for a morning makeover. Harry's understanding smile was rewarded with a quick good-bye kiss – from Ginny - and the girls were gone. He wandered into the dining room, where everyone was starting to gather for breakfast.

"Where is Ginny?" Fleur asked him. He laughed.

"I think your sister has decided to adopt her, and they abandoned me in favour of a morning of pampering themselves in Marseille at some spa." Fleur's eyes lit up. She looked over at Nathalie, Hermione, and the other women.

"That sounds like a wonderful way to spend the morning," she told them. "Anyone interested?" She immediately had five volunteers, including her Mum and mother-in-law, and it didn't take them long to finish their breakfast and hurry off to get ready to leave for Marseille. Ron gave Harry a grumpy look.

"You had to go and open your big mouth didn't you. I've hardly seen Hermione in weeks, and now she's off again already." Harry put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's only for the morning, and you know that a little pampering makes the girls very happy." Charlie looked over at them thoughtfully. "Maybe we should spend our morning putting some kind of surprise together for them," he suggested.

"Got anything specific in mind?" Bill asked him.

"Not really" Charlie admitted, but Monsieur Delacour had the perfect idea.

"Why don't we put together a formal dinner and dance for them tonight? Tuxes, banquet, music, the complete package."

They all thought that would be a perfect surprise for their girls. Harry was put in charge of the dinner, and recruited kreacher and Winky to get it all together for them. Monsieur Delacour took the guys who didn't have tuxes out to pick some up. Mr. Weasley would take care of the music, and Percy would get corsages for each of the girls. Bill had already been given the full time job of watching Victoire, but he helped out here and there around the Estate, giving the other guys a hand. Harry and Charlie sent messages to Ginny and Nathalie to tell the girls that they were on their own for lunch, because the guys would be busy, so the girls decided to have lunch in the city too once they were done at the spa.

Harry was waiting in their suite when Ginny and Gabrielle got back. He was already dressed in his tux, and when the girls stopped and stared at him, he bowed gracefully.

"My ladies," he told them, "I would be pleased if, after you have both had appropriate time to get ready, you would allow me to escort you to the dinner we have prepared for you, followed by an evening of dance and entertainment." Ginny walked over and gave him a hug, and Gabrielle looked thrilled.

"Why sir," Ginny answered winking at Gabrielle, "I do believe we would both be delighted to have such a handsome and famous gentleman be our escort tonight." Turning to Gabrielle she added - "Why don't you meet us back here when you're ready. Will an hour be enough time?" Gabrielle nodded, and hurried off to get ready. Harry put his arms around his wife.

"You look absolutely amazing," he told her, kissing her tenderly. Ginny laughed and hugged him back.

"You guys are amazing to pull this together in one morning. Pour me some wine, and I'll go start getting ready."

Ginny was ready when Gabrielle returned just under an hour later. Harry presented them with their flowers.

"Are we ready to go?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Almost," he said. "Our beautiful young friend here looks almost perfect, but there seems to be something missing." While Gabrielle looked down at herself, a little frown of worry on her face, Harry winked at Ginny. "I think I know what it is. Why don't you give her an early Christmas present," he suggested. Ginny smiled too, and a moment later, a small gift floated out from the bedroom and over to Gabrielle. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled, and she gasped in surprise when she opened it.

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe you went back and got it for me," she said. "Thank-you so much." She gave Ginny a giant hug. "Will you help me put it on?" she asked, holding the necklace out to Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny assured her. She led Gabrielle over to a mirror on the wall by the door, and fastened the necklace for her while the younger girl held her hair up ouot of the way. "That is absolutely perfect for you," Ginny told her, kissing her cheek, and hugging her again.

"Definitely," Harry agreed. "Now we're ready. Shall we?"

Harry walked into the room where they were holding a before dinner reception, with a beautiful girl on each arm, and a big smile on his face. To the couples who had already arrived, he grandly announced - "My Lords and Ladies, may I present to you the Lady Gabrielle, a young woman of impeccable lineage," he said, nodding to his left, and the Lady Ginevra, my beautiful and beloved wife."

Gabrielle left them to go show her new necklace to her mother and the other women. Charlie brought them crystal goblets of wine, and kissed Ginny's cheek. He slapped Harry playfully on the shoulder.

"You always have to come up with something else to keep the rest of us mere mortal men scrambling to keep up, don't you?" he joked, and Ginny laughed.

"Look who's talking," she told him. "Last time I checked, you're princess was the only one who has her own real life, dragon fighting knight in shining armour." Charlie bowed, graciously conceding the point.

While they waited for dinner, they divided up into smaller groups. Victoire toddled up to Harry, and raised her arms up. He scooped her into his arms, and gave her a tickle-hug that made her giggle as she put her tiny arms around his neck and kissed him. They walked around together for a while, and with a royal wave of her hand, she directed him to a tray of food, so that he could procure a treat for his adorable little princess. Fleur caught them in the act, and he was summarily relieved of duty.

Harry had remembered late in the morning that George and Marietta didn't know about the dinner and dance plans, and had called George on his WiComm to get him up to speed. When he and Marietta arrived, they entered with an extravagant flurry of streamers and confetti, accompanied by a musical fanfare. Harry happened to be standing beside Charlie at the time, and both men were laughing.

"And you thought my entrance was over the top?" he asked.

While the last two members of their group were being welcomed, Harry went to the dining room to see Kreacher and Winky while George and Marietta waded through the sea of hugs, kisses, and handshakes. The two House Elves had done an amazing job on such short notice, and they told him they could serve dinner whenever Harry was ready for them to do so. He bowed to his two diminutive friends in appreciation.

"This is wonderful. I am very proud of both of you. Thank-you so much for doing all of this for us." Winky, with tears in her eyes, cautiously walked up to him. He knelt down, and she timidly gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Winky loves Harry and Ginny Potter very much," she told him, and he smiled at her.

"We love you and Kreacher very much too, Winky," he said, and then stood up again, a little misty-eyed himself. "I had better go invite everyone in now." While their family started going into the dining room and taking their seats, Ginny took his hand and smiled at him.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered. He smiled and leaned over to whisper an answer in her ear.

"Yeah, just a bit emotional. Winky just gave me a hug, and told me that she loves us before I came out to get everyone." Ginny gave him a hug, and then they went in to join their family.

Dinner was an extended affair that began with appetizers, and ended nearly two hours later with a truly decadent chocolate, whipped cream, and fruit confection that even Ron couldn't help but notice was a true work of art. When they were finished, Mr. Weasley led everyone from the dining room to the main sitting room in the house. Harry and Ginny stayed behind briefly to again thank Kreacher and Winky. Ginny hugged them both.

"I've put your Christmas presents under our tree at the house in Godric's Hollow," she told them. "When you leave, could you stop there and pick them up?" The two House Elves nodded. "Have a Merry Christmas."

The music was already playing softly when they caught up with the others, and Monsieur Delacour had already swept his youngest daughter onto the little dance floor they'd set up for the evening, and Bill was dancing with a sleepy Victoire. Harry and Ginny joined them, and soon Mum and Dad Weasley, and Charlie and Nathalie were swirling around the room too.

Harry held Ginny close as they moved to the music, and whispered in her ear - "In case I forgot to tell you today, I love you." She gave him a squeeze, happy to leave her head resting against his shoulder as they danced.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Harry danced with all of the girls at least once, and danced several times with Gabrielle, which got him a nod of approval from Fleur. Ginny danced with her father, Monsieur Delacour, and each of her brothers. Victoire had fallen asleep, and was curled up on a sofa with a blanket tucked around her. George and Marietta, after having had a very long day at work, had bid everyone a goodnight and retired to their rooms early.

There seemed to be more quiet conversations and less dancing when Ginny tracked Harry down. He was dancing with Gabrielle again, and they were one of only three couples on the dance floor. She tapped Gabrielle on the shoulder. "May I cut in for a last dance with him?"

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Certainly. I'm pretty much ready to go get some sleep now anyway." She curtsied to Harry. "Thank-you for the dance, sir."

Harry bowed and returned her smile. "It was my honour and privilege, my lady." Gabrielle hugged Ginny, then left them and went to say goodnight to the others. Ginny began dancing with Harry, holding him close.

"This has been a really extra special night," she said quietly. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "I'm a bit jealous that you danced with Gabrielle more than you danced with me, though." Harry laughed and hugged her.

"I may have danced more with her, but I'll be going to bed with you." Ginny perked up at that, a gleam coming into her brown eyes.

"That's true. Maybe we should go back to our suite and talk about it." Harry kissed her until he heard Ron nearby.

"Oi, get a room, will ya!" he told them. Ginny looked over at her brother, who was dancing with Hermione, and grinned at him.

"Well fine, if you insist, we will!" she told him. Hermione laughed as Ginny took Harry's hand and led him away, heading toward their suite, only stopping for a few goodnight hugs as they left the room.

Ginny slowly woke up Christmas morning, warm and comfortable, cuddled next to Harry. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and he was holding her close.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, kissing her softly on the neck.

"I suppose we should get up," she sighed. "Victoire is probably hopping around by now, wanting to open presents." Ginny could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"And you're not excited about opening your presents?" he asked.

"Of course I am, silly," she told him. "Staying here warm in bed with you is pretty nice too, though." Harry had been ready for that, and handed her a present.

"Your wish is my command - you can have both of your fondest heart's desires at the same time." She laughed, snuggling in closer against him, and opened her present excitedly. Harry smiled in anticipation.

When Ginny finally held the jewellery box in her hands, she gently ran a hand along the edges, feeling the intricate carvings in the smooth, perfectly polished wood. She opened the lid to listen to the music she knew would start playing when she opened the lid, and her eyes opened wide when she saw the jewellery that Harry had hidden inside.

The jeweller had commented to him that the stones set in the pieces he had bought for her nearly exactly matched the colour of his eyes. Ginny carefully picked up the earrings first. The emeralds shone in the morning light, dangling from small gold chains. The necklace had more emeralds laid into a golden locket. She opened the locket, and saw two tiny polished mirrors inside.

"Think about someone you love," Harry whispered in her ear. She thought about her extraordinary husband, and watched as her image appeared in one mirror, and his appeared in the other. "Hermione helped me with the locket," he told her quietly. "Now you'll have pictures of everyone you love with you wherever you go, just a thought away." Ginny had tears in her eyes now.

"Harry, I love it - and I love you," she told him as she looked at the mirrors that were still showing the two of them smiling up at her. "I wonder how Hermione did this?"

Harry laughed. "I have no idea. She had me help her with some magical muscle, but the only part of what she was talking about that I understood was when she told me that she used the Mirror of Erised to help her make it."

Ginny put it around her neck, and had Harry help her fasten it. There was also a matching emerald studded bracelet that completed the set, and after admiring it for a few moments, she laid the jewellery box aside, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a long, tender, rock-his-world kiss.

"Thank-you," she breathed. "We'd better take this up later, or I'll keep you here in bed all day." Harry hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ginny,' he answered. "Let's get going then - the sooner we get the family stuff out of the way, the quicker we can get back to the 'take this up later'." She kissed him again, laughing, and they both started getting ready for the day.

They were the last couple to come for breakfast. Ginny immediately went over and gave Hermione a hug. Victoire was bouncing in her seat between Bill and Fleur, so they both ate quickly, and then took cups of tea with them to the sitting room to watch the excited little girl open the large pile of presents waiting for her under the tree.

Gabrielle and Ginny were handing out the presents. Harry was sitting on a comfortable sofa, talking quietly with Nathalie and Charlie, and trying to keep up with the frenzy of activity around the room. He had been handed quite a few presents, and put them aside to wait for Ginny to join him. George's gifts were always the most entertaining, and Mum still managed to make jumpers for her ever-growing family.

Harry watched as gifts were opened, and hugs and kisses were liberally spread around the room. There were clothes and jewellery, toys, games, and a menagerie of unique little gifts. When Ginny joined him, they opened the presents together, and then worked their way around to room so they could thank everyone, and see some of the other gifts that had been received.

There was a sea of gifts surrounding Victoire, and she was happily playing on the floor. There were dolls, a cute stuffed, furry dragon, toys, and clothes. They managed to each get a quick hug and kiss from her before she turned back to play with her new toys.

They sat with Gabrielle for a few minutes, and she showed Ginny all of her presents. She was still wearing her new necklace, and Harry was sure she expected that had been her present from them, so he smiled when he pulled the gift out of his robes and handed it to her. She looked at him in surprise.

"You have to wait a few minutes before you can open it," he told her quietly. "Fleur has something she needs to give your Mum and Dad first." He caught Fleur's attention, and nodded that she should go ahead. Fleur stood up, got everyone's attention, and went over to her parents.

"We all want to thank you so much for having us all here for the holidays," she told them with a bright smile. Her parents both nodded, and she handed them a present. Apolline opened the gift, and pulled out the little painted ceramic palm tree.

"It's um, very nice dear," she told her daughter politely. Fleur laughed.

"If you and papa will stand up, we'll use this to go see your real present," she told them. They stood, and Fleur had them both touch the palm tree. She put her hand to it also, and said - "I need to get away." As Fleur disappeared with her parents, Ginny pulled Gabrielle to her feet, took her own little palm tree out of her pocket, and in a moment the three of them were on their island.

"You can open your present now," Harry told her. They were in front of Harry and Ginny's house, so they went around the house, and began to walk the path to where Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had built the Delacour's new island home. While she walked and started opening her present, Gabrielle asked them where they were.

"We're on our private island in the Caribbean," Ginny told her with a big smile. "This place is one of our family's best kept secrets." When Gabrielle opened the box and found the keys on the bright plastic keychain, she looked at them for an explanation.

"You and your Mum and Dad have a new house here on the island," Harry told her, "and those are the keys to your new jet-ski." Gabrielle gave them both a big hug, and then they went on to meet up with Fleur and her parents.

The rest of their family were going to be here for lunch and an afternoon in the sun. When Gabrielle had finished exploring the new house, she met up with Harry and Ginny again, who had waited for her out on the lanai.

"Ready to go try out your new toy?" Harry asked her. She nodded excitedly.

"Yes, but I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything," she answered. Ginny smiled, and handed her a bag.

"I've got you covered," she told her young friend, earning herself another hug. Harry pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Ginny.

"Why don't you two go play, and I'll get lunch ready for when the rest of the gang gets here," he suggested. That earned him two big hugs, and he was smiling as the two girls ran down the path toward their house hand-in-hand, laughing and talking excitedly.

He followed them more slowly, and the girls were already heading toward the lagoon when he got to the house. Kreacher and Winky had already prepared the food for their lunch, and Harry's job was to set up tables at the edge of the beach, warm up a few dishes, and put all of the food and drinks out. He listened to the girls playing out on the lagoon, their laughter mixed in with the deeper whine of the jet-ski motors as they sped smoothly through the water.

When Ron and Hermione walked down the path, the first to get to the lagoon, Harry was just finishing getting everything set up. Ron looked out at the girls playing on the jet-skis, his keys jingling in his hand, but then he put them in his pocket and decided that food would come first. Hermione had been watching him and laughed.

"Decisions, decisions," she said and Ron shrugged.

"Not really," he answered. "The lagoon will still be there later, but in this family, the food won't be." They all laughed, and then Hermione put her hand out.

"Then hand over the keys, and I'll go play with the other girls while you're eating." Ron gave her the keys, and she kissed him before running off down the beach.

"You're a very lucky man," Harry told him as he watched his friend run down the beach to where the jet-skis were lined up along the edge of the lagoon. "She's brilliant, beautiful, and absolutely amazing." Ron punched him and smiled.

"We both are, mate," he said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

While Ron loaded up a plate and started having lunch, Harry began to greet everyone as they arrived, handing out drinks, and getting them to fill plates of food and find seats among the groups of chairs and tables he'd set up for them. Nathalie and Marietta saw the three girls playing on the jet-skis, quickly appropriated their husband's keys and were soon out on the water having fun too. It was still pretty early in the morning on the island, but the sun was bright, and it was a warm, terrific day. The girls that were playing in the lagoon trickled in slowly to join the others and get some food.

When everyone was finished with lunch, they started to move off, some heading for the beach, others to wander around the island, and quite a few to play on the jet-skis. Mrs. Weasley shooed Harry and Ginny off to go have fun, offering to take care of the cleanup duties. Apolline took a sleepy little Victoire back to their new house for a little nap. Monsieur Delacour and Mr. Weasley offered to help Mrs. Weasley, and then they went on a full tour of the island. Harry and Ginny went for a swim, and then they joined Bill and Fleur on the beach. They sat close together in the warm sand.

"Hi Harry, Ginny," Fleur greeted them. "It is so nice to have all of my family here together. Thank-you."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you suggested it," he told her warmly. "Gabrielle's becoming the little sister that neither Ginny or I have, and your parents are wonderful." Bill pointed Gabrielle out as she zoomed around the lagoon, laughing and taunting Ron and George as she out-raced them.

"I think you've both made a big impression on her too."

Fleur nodded. "She still 'as a bit of a crush on Harry, but I think she will like having you both as her friends much more."

They talked about inconsequential things, four friends comfortably spending time together. Charlie and Nathalie brought their jet-skis in, and came over to join them. Harry looked out at the others playing on the water, and Ginny gave him a push.

"Go on and play with your friends little boy," she told him. Harry laughed and gave her a kiss. He looked over at Bill and Fleur.

"Can Bill come out to play too?" he asked Fleur. She laughed, and nudged her husband, and the two young men were soon roaring out in chase of the other kids. Nathalie turned to her two sisters and smiled brightly at them.

"I never imagined there were any families anywhere like this until I met all of you," she told them. Fleur nodded, smiling too as she watched her husband out playing on the lagoon.

"When I first met Bill's family, they always seemed to be able to have fun, even with all of the horrible things that happened during the war, and now - it's like every day is an exciting new adventure." Ginny smiled, agreeing with Fleur.

"Harry promised me after the war that he was going to spend the rest of his life making me happy," she told them. "So far, I'd give him an 'Outstanding'." Charlie, Nathalie, and Fleur all laughed.

Victoire was back at the beach after her nap. Fleur and Ginny helped her build a sand castle, and played in the water with her. They all played, relaxed, and enjoyed an afternoon in the sun, but eventually, it was time to head back to the Delacour's house in France for dinner.

George and Marietta, and Percy and Penelope would have to head back to London later, having to work the next morning. Everyone else would be staying another night and would then be departing at different times of the day. They had a quiet dinner, saw the couples off that were leaving that night, and with everyone being tired from an eventful day, most of them decided to turn in early and go get some sleep. When it was time the next day for Harry and Ginny to leave, Gabrielle tearfully hugged them.

"I'm really going to miss you both a lot," she told them. Ginny smiled and hugged her too.

"We'll miss you too," she assured her. "I'm only a WiComm call or QuillMessage away, though, so we can keep in touch."

"Mama and Papa are going to take me back to the island for a few days before school starts. It won't be the same without everyone else, though." Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

"We could probably take Teddy there for a visit on Saturday so you could spend some extra time with Gabrielle," he suggested. That prompted another round of hugs, and then it was time for Harry and Ginny to head for home, another amazing Christmas holiday over, and another New Year less than a week away from beginning.


	17. World Cup Year

Chapter Seventeen - World Cup Year

The New Year brought with it a growing excitement with the approach of the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione and Ginny were busy at Marauders Institute in those first few months, getting the Translocators into production and ready for sale. The Cannon's continued to win their games, and had won eleven games, and lost just one by the end of February.

Luna's marketing of the Translocator was masterful, and when they went on sale in March, it spawned a complete change in how the Wizarding World moved just about everything. There wasn't the kind of rush that the 3MP's and the WWVN's had created, but instead there was a quiet steady river of sales that quickly climbed into tens of millions sold.

Valentine's Day was on a Thursday this year, and while Ginny had a lot on the go at the Institute, it hadn't been too difficult for Harry to talk her into spending a long weekend on the island. Ron had to work out with the Cannons on Thursday and Friday, but when he and Hermione were done work on Friday, they joined their best friends on the island for the rest of the weekend.

Victoire celebrated her second birthday in March. Most of the family was there for the party, and to watch her delight as she opened presents, playing games and making an adorable little mess of herself while having cake and ice cream. Teddy was the only other child there for the day, and he managed to have fun except for when Victoire gave him a kiss to thank him for the birthday present that he and Uncle Harry had picked out for her. He definitely did not like that at all!

In April there were big news stories that created media storms that lasted for weeks. The biggest was the House Elf Bill of Rights, which after months of haggling in the Wizengamot, was passed and made into law. Harry and Ginny were over at Ron and Hermione's house to watch the announcement made on WWVN. Professor Slughorn, as bill sponsor, was chosen to make the announcement, along with the Minister of Magic, and a delegation from the Ministry of Magic. The four friends celebrated Hermione's behind the scenes victory as they watched the signing ceremony.

"It's still a long way from them being free," Hermione commented.

"At least it will eventually stop Wizards and Witches from abusing elves, though," Ginny told her. "And House Elves are so against being free, this is the best you can do for now." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Let's just enjoy this first big step in changing the world," he suggested. "I think you've done brilliantly to get this far so fast."

The other Ministries of Magic in countries around the world quickly followed suit with similar bills, and Hermione's once one-witch drive towards helping House Elves was now a truly global accomplishment. The following week, England's Quidditch team was announced for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup tournament. Ron, Dennis, and Demelza were all chosen from the Cannons, and the sports experts predicted that England had a good chance at making the finals this year.

Harry and Ginny had Teddy for most of the day on his fourth birthday. They took him, and Victoire, into London for the day, where they played and shopped, had lunch, opened presents, and played some more before it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts. The grown ups might think that things like the House Elf Bill of Rights and Quidditch World Cups might be important, but the wisdom that four whole years had given Teddy told him that 'best day evers' like his birthday had been was what was really important for everyone.

There was a meeting at Gringotts at the end of April. Mrs. Weasley began this meeting with a proposal to develop a private island resort exclusively for everyone that worked for their rapidly spreading organization. She wanted to build a resort hotel, and also have a small community of private bungalows. There would be a variety of entertainment businesses that would include restaurants, dance clubs, shopping, spas, and other activities that would give the visitors to the island many choices for having fun and relaxing.

She had studies that suggested the potential for improved productivity of the workers, and more importantly from Harry's point of view, the improvement this would make in the quality of their lives would be significant. Mrs. Weasley continued with her presentation, going through the detailed revenue and expense projections she had put together for her project.

If they went ahead with this, it would take just over a year to build, and cost one hundred million galleons. This investment would not make significant money annually, but would have enormous value as a long-term investment. When she was finished, they discussed the proposal in detail. This was much different than the usual build and sell or rent that they normally did. While Harry listened to his Account Managers voice their opinions on it, and haggle about the advantages and disadvantages, he made his decision and held up his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Weasley, your proposal is approved. I'm going to have a couple of stipulations we can discuss later, but please go ahead with acquiring the island and beginning to build your hotel." His mother-in-law was obviously thrilled, and couldn't stop smiling. They were well ahead of their business plan so far this year, and so Harry was also presented with a total of ten other proposals, re-investing an additional fifty million galleons, and then they adjourned the meeting.

Harry took Mrs. Weasley and Fleur out for lunch when they were done. They ordered their meals, were served drinks, and then Harry began to talk about Molly's resort plans.

"Fleur, Gabrielle is going to be done school in one more year, right?" Fleur nodded her agreement.

"Yes – there are just six years at Beauxbatons instead of seven years like at Hogwarts," she told him.

"Do you think she'd come work for us this summer?" he asked, and Fleur smiled brightly, nodding again.

"You know that she would love to, Harry." Harry looked at Molly and smiled.

"I'd like you to have Gabrielle work for you on the resort this summer," he told her. "I'm told that she's the brightest student at Beauxbatons. If she likes the island and the work, I want to offer her the job to come and run the resort starting next summer when it opens." Both of the women looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and Harry laughed at their reaction.

"I know you were a late bloomer as a property management genius, Mum, but if you remember, your daughter was only eighteen when she started running Marauders Institute, and I'd say she's done fairly well." He took a moment while their server stopped by and re-filled their drinks.

"Gabrielle is bright, and she loves the sun and fun. I think this would be perfect for her. Let's give her the job this summer, and decide later if she'll run the resort when it opens." Fleur and Molly both agreed. Their lunch was delivered then, so it was a few minutes before he was able to continue.

"Your annual operational expense estimate is twenty million galleons, with projected revenue of thirty million galleons, not including revenue from the entertainment sector of the island," he summarized, and Molly nodded. The numbers were rounded off, but that was about right.

"Then my second stipulation is that I will be paying the operational expenses, we will take no profit from that part of the business, and everyone that works for us can have two free weeks vacation there every year," he told them, and was smiling again as the two women were once more rendered speechless.

"Revise your plan, Mum," he instructed her. "Every room, and every bungalow will be free, and let's include a free breakfast every morning. Our guests will only have to pay for the rest of their meals, and whatever entertainment they choose to participate in." Molly had recovered from her surprise.

"Are you sure, Harry?" she asked him. "That'll add up to over one hundred million galleons just in the first five years." He nodded, smiling.

"Trust me. This will have the same effect as the incentives do." They knew by now not to bother second-guessing him on these kinds of decisions, since he had been right every single time - so far.

"Fleur, could you offer the summer job to Gabrielle for us, and I'm sure that Mum and Apolline can work out arrangements for her accommodations when they're here or at the island." Fleur agreed, and they stopped the business talk, enjoyed their meal, and had Fleur tell them all about the latest antics she and Bill were facing with their cute little terrible two-year old, Victoire.

The Cannons were in first place at the end of the season for the second year in a row, and eventually faced the Harpies in the Championship game, after the all-Witch team upset the Tornados in their semi-final match. Harry and Ginny were at the game with Hermione, Molly, and Arthur to watch Ron have the first shutout in Championship finals history. They watched Demelza score eleven goals, and cheer Dennis on as he caught the snitch to end the match with an amazing dive toward the pitch that had the spectators holding their collective breath, sure that he would crash to the ground. The celebration of the team's first League Championship in one hundred and ten years continued into the early hours of the next morning as the whole town of Chudley turned out to congratulate their team.

Finally, it was the last day of school at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were there for the end of school banquet to make their presentations. Professor McGonagall welcomed them again, and then invited them to make their announcements. Harry began with the award for the Quidditch Cup winning House, which was no surprise to anyone, since the Quidditch Cup had been awarded after the final game of the season in May.

"This was a great year of Quidditch here at Hogwarts," Harry began. "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor went into the final game of the year tied with two wins each. With a hard fought win in one of the best games ever, I am pleased to present the first set of tickets to the students of Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. When they returned to their seats, Ginny took over.

"The House points have been tabulated, and Headmistress McGonagall has allowed me the privilege of announcing that this year's House Cup, along with the Quidditch World Cup tickets has been won by Ravenclaw!" It was the Ravenclaw table that now erupted in shouts of victory. Harry watched the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables, as the students of those two Houses couldn't hide their disappointment. Harry waited until the Ravenclaws had finished their celebration.

"Ginny and I spoke with all of your Professors earlier today, and they told us about how exceptionally all of the Houses and students did this year. You should all be proud of the fact that your academic achievement was the best in this school's long history." He paused as the students clapped politely. "You also had the fewest points taken away from you Houses, and the most points awarded for both academic and non-academic excellence." He looked at the students at the Hufflepuff and then Slytherin tables, smiling as he looked from face to face.

"While we congratulate Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on their victories, we think the entire school won this year, and you should give yourselves an ovation for having such a terrific year." Ginny took his hand as the students applauded.

"Because we think you've all done such great things this year," she told them, also smiling brightly, "Harry and I have decided to take all of the students of Hogwarts to the Quidditch World Cup finals." She laughed as the entire hall now erupted in cheers that lasted for several minutes. Ginny concluded their announcement. "Instructions and your itineraries will be sent to your homes the first week of July. We look forward to seeing you all in Spain this August!"

Gabrielle started working with Mrs. Weasley the next week. When they were working in Diagon Alley, she stayed with Bill and Fleur, and when they were on the island, she and Mom stayed in a bungalow that had been one of the first buildings completed so that she'd have a place to stay when working there. Harry and Ginny took a week off to spend on their island with Teddy and Andromeda. Ron was busy training with the National team, and then he was into the World Cup Matches. Ginny fit a couple of 'girl's days' into July, taking Gabrielle and Fleur to salons, followed by shopping trips to the Malls in London or Paris.

Harry handled getting everything ready for all of the students they'd be hosting at the World Cup Finals. He'd had a tough time basically doubling all of the accommodations and meals he'd arranged nearly a year earlier, but managed to get that done. He had no problems finding eighty willing Wizards and Witches to come as chaperones for the students. The portkey locations were set up, and by the end of July, he had everything ready.

Wizards and Witches were flocking to portkey locations all over the world the morning of the big game. Harry and Ginny were at their assigned location, with Teddy and the twenty students that were assigned to them. While they had tried, whenever possible, to keep families and friends together, they did insist on mixing the age groups so that there wouldn't be some chaperones with a lot of very young students, and others with only sixth and seventh year students.

Their group was all Gryffindors, except for one Ravenclaw brother of a Gryffindor. There were four students from each of the first four years, and two students from the sixth and seventh year classes. When they were all ready, Harry and Ginny each took a portkey, and had their ten students, and Teddy, who was in Harry's arms, hang on when it was time to go. Harry had remembered his first portkey trip, and had explained to the younger students who hadn't used one before what to expect, and what to do. They all arrived safely, and there were no falls, thanks to his quick lesson.

He and Ginny led their group of students to the rows of tents that had been set up for the Hogwarts students. There were forty tents, ten tents for each house, two groups and their chaperones per tent. Ginny settled the students into their tent, while Harry made a quick tour, making sure that all of the groups had arrived safely. Everything had gone smoothly so far, and all of the students and chaperones were excited and ready for an adventure of a lifetime.

England's National team had, as predicted by the experts, made it to the finals, and they were going to be facing the surprise team of the tournament, Argentina. They had upset Victor Krum's Bulgarian team when their Seeker caught the snitch to hand them a razor thin three hundred and thirty to three hundred and twenty win.

They had a few hours to let the students wander around, pick up some souvenirs, and enjoy the atmosphere the enveloped the campgrounds. Harry and Teddy went with some of the younger students, and he outfitted his little group with flags and hats supporting their team. When it was time to get everyone to the stadium, all of the students and chaperones gathered together at the stadium entrance.

Because Harry had purchased such a large block of premium seats, they were taken through a VIP entrance, and escorted to their seats, which were centre field, first level. When the Hogwarts students saw where they'd be watching the game from, they let out such a loud cheer that other spectators turned to see what was going on.

The opening ceremony was colourful and exciting. Harry cheered with everyone else when the England and Argentina teams flew around the stadium. The Hogwarts students cheered loudest when their National team school alumni hovered right in front of them and saluted them. Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm, and pointed to one of the VIP boxes across the field from them. He saw Hermione and Gabrielle there waving at them, and returned the greeting. Bill and Fleur were with Hermione, and Mom and Dad had offered to take care of Victoire while the others were here.

When the opening speeches began, Harry excused himself. There was an official waiting to lead him around the field to the entrance being used for the participants of the pre-game program. He'd missed most of the Minister of Sports history of the game speech, and the Minister of Magic was just getting ready to introduce the members of the two teams.

Argentina was introduced first, to the enthusiastic cheering of the Spanish home crowd. When the members of England's team were introduced, he was sure that he could hear the Hogwarts group's shouts with every name that was called out, the loudest cheers for Ron, Demelza, and Dennis. He felt the thrill of the moment rush through him as he heard his friends names announced to the one hundred thousand fans in the stadium, and for the first time in history, to the millions of Wizards and Witches around the world watching the game on their WWVN's. Harry listened as the Minister of Magic continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the distinct honour of welcoming a special guest, who will begin the match for us today. Please join me in welcoming HARRY POTTER!"

He had a big smile on his face as he walked out to a thunderous ovation. Harry waved to the crowd, and hugged the Minister of Magic when he reached the centre of the pitch. He took a few moments and shook hands with the other VIP's that were part of the ceremony, and then waited for the crowd to quiet down again.

"Welcome to Spain, and the Quidditch World Cup finals!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. "Would the team captains please join me?" Ron, and the Captain of the Argentine team walked over to him. Harry shook their hands.

"Both of your teams have earned the right to play today for the Quidditch World Cup," he told them. "You honour your countries and your sport today in this stadium." The crowd cheered again. "Good luck, and may the best team win!" The stadium erupted in cheers once more. Harry looked around the stadium, a gleam in his eyes as he stood in the circle with the Quidditch balls ready to go. He took the quaffle from the referee and held it up.

"Are you ready for some Quidditch?" he shouted. The crowd roared. "I can't hear you," he shouted back. "Are you ready for some Quidditch?" The stadium shook with the response. The teams were ready, and the crowd was obviously ready. "Then let the game begin!" he yelled throwing the quaffle into the air as the referee sent the snitch and bludgers soaring into the air, and the game was on.

Harry left the field quickly, and then ran back around the stadium to get to his seat. He hadn't missed any scoring, and Ginny hugged him when he got back.

"I know you don't like any publicity, but admit it - that was fun." Harry smiled, his eyes on the game.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "I'm glad you guys made me accept the invitation."

Harry and his guests had a lot to cheer about, and for England fans, it was an exciting match to watch, but the game was not close. After an hour, England was up by a score of one hundred and eighty to just twenty for Argentina, and after two hours, it was two hundred and ninety to fifty. There were several vendors that had been hired to keep food and drinks coming for the students and chaperones during the game so that nobody had to miss any of the game except for washroom breaks.

In the third hour the Argentine Seeker nearly ended the game, but was waved off by her coach, who wanted to keep trying for an unlikely come from behind win. That didn't happen, and in the fifth hour, Dennis ended the game, catching the snitch to give England a six hundred and eighty to ninety point, decisive victory.

Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were chaperoning their group of students for the night and there was a huge party going on in the campgrounds. Gabrielle joined them, sure that a party Harry and Ginny were putting on would be the one to be at. They had a giant buffet for all of the students, and the entire England team dropped by for a surprise visit. The band Harry had hired started playing after dinner, and an area for dancing had been set up. Harry was dancing with Gabrielle when Ginny, carrying Teddy in her arms, walked up to them. Teddy tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You stole my girl friend, Unca Harry. Aunt Ginny said it was okay and she'd dance with me instead." He giggled, not able to keep a straight face. Harry laughed, and Gabrielle reached out for him.

"Why don't you just cut in, and dance with me," she suggested. "These old folks can't keep up with us anyway." She swept the giggling little boy out of Ginny's arms, and Harry wrapped his arms around his wife instead.

"Good plan," he complimented her.

"Why thank-you," she answered, smiling up at him. "I thought so too." He smiled back at her.

"Do you think we'd cause a scandal if they caught two of their chaperones kissing?" he asked. Ginny looked into his eyes, getting lost for a minute.

"We've survived worse than a kissing scandal," she suggested. When Harry kissed her, they heard some 'oohs', a few whistles, and a lot of giggling around them, and they ended the kiss with both of them laughing.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes put on an incredible fireworks display at midnight that ended with a finale that left the message - 'Congratulations to the Quidditch World Cup Champions – England!' - written across the sky. They were all up celebrating until very late. Harry was sure that at least a few of the young couples had managed to sneak off for a little snogging, but otherwise the students were all very well behaved. A few hours of sleep later, breakfast was served, and then they all headed back home, loaded down with a few souvenirs and a lot of really great memories.

There was just over a week before school would start up again, and Harry had a morning meeting at Mrs. Weasley's office, followed by an end of summer lunch for Gabrielle before she headed home to get ready for her last year at Beauxbatons. When he got to the office, Fleur had already joined Mrs. Weasley and Gabrielle. When they were all seated, Harry started the meeting. He smiled at Gabrielle.

"Ms. Delacour, Mrs. Weasley has been sending me regular reports on your progress this summer as you worked on her resort project." Gabrielle smiled, a little amused at his formality. "She and Fleur have expressed how impressed they've been with your performance, and with your ability to do your job so well." He picked up the folder he had brought with him, and looked through it.

"This summer, with your help, the resort is two weeks ahead of schedule, and I also see here that you cut costs by twenty-five thousand galleons just by coming up with the idea of using Translocators to move all of the dirt excavated from the building sites." He looked up at her, impressed, and she smiled happily. He continued going through the different memos he'd collected over the past two months.

"Here's your proposal to add a teen only nightclub, complete with a very good financial analysis." She nodded her thanks of the praise when he looked up again. He closed the folder.

"Everyone that I've talked to loved working for you, Gabrielle. How did you like the job and the island?" She smiled brightly.

"I loved every minute of it," she told him. Looking at Mrs. Weasley, she said - "I love the island, and what you're doing there. The job was so much fun, it hardly seemed fair to get paid for doing it - not that I'm planning on giving you a refund." Harry laughed.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of a bonus - Fleur, I think ten percent of those cost savings is fair. Could you have twenty-five hundred galleons transferred to Gabrielle's account for me?" Fleur smiled, making the note, and Harry continued.

"This is your last year of school coming up," he said, and Gabrielle nodded. "You're the best student in your year, and we asked you to come work for us this summer to find out if you could handle the job I had in mind for you. We all think you definitely can." Harry nodded to Mrs. Weasley, and she handed Gabrielle a folder.

"When you're done school next June, I'd like you to be the Executive Manager of the new resort," he said as she opened the folder. Harry loved to see his friends and family during their moments of joy and happiness, and this was definitely one of those times. Gabrielle was speechless, but she was also obviously thrilled.

"If you look through that folder, you'll see the details of the offer. You'd report directly to Mrs. Weasley. Along with your base salary, you would also have the use of one of the bungalows for your home. Because the resort will essentially run with no expectations of profit, but will be an integral part of our employee's compensation, your incentive would be based on the overall performance of the organization." Gabrielle quickly read through the pages of parchment that were in the folder, eventually looking up at Harry again when she was finished. "What does a half percent work out to?" she asked him, referring to the bonus listed in her offer.

"That will vary depending on how well all of the investments and companies do each year," he answered, and then waited a moment, fighting to hide a grin. "Last year, a half percent would have meant about five million galleons." He laughed as her jaw dropped open.

"Why don't you just agree to take the job, sign the contract, and we can skip the rest of the meeting, go straight to the hugs and kisses, and get some lunch?" he suggested. Gabrielle laughed, jumping up to hug them all, and they went out to celebrate. Harry thought it was a really great way to wrap up what had been a really amazing summer.


	18. Discoveries, Suprises, and Secrets

Chapter Eighteen - Discoveries, Surprises, and Secrets

The students were back to school, and once the back to school rush was over, Harry talked George and Marietta into taking Lee and Cho with them for a week's vacation on the island. Business would be slower, at least until the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry promised to help their managers if there were any emergencies at any of the wheezes stores.

He had Teddy with him for that first week of September so that Andromeda could have a break while getting back into the school routine, and they played games, went on lunchtime 'dates' with Ginny and Hermione, and spent one afternoon watching the Cannons and Unca Ron practice. They stopped into George's stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and both stores were doing just fine without the bosses around.

The Cannons were maybe a bit too overconfident at the start of the season, coming off of their first Championship season, followed by three of their players being on the National team that won the Quidditch World Cup. Whatever the reason, though, the Harpies came into Chudley, and handed the hometown, defending Champions a huge upset loss, which was hardly the way that Ron, or anyone else on the Cannons had wanted to start their first season in over one hundred years where they were the defending League Champions.

There had been a lot of important new research accomplished so far by the teams at Marauders Institute, and Harry was very proud of the advances they had made, especially in medicine and defensive arts. He had also kept track of the little discoveries that Neville had been submitting to the Institute. Compared to some of the other projects at the Institute, those discoveries had been fairly minor, but he and Hermione had quietly been turning those discoveries into products that earned both Neville and the institute a very nice little profit.

It was a warm October afternoon when Harry was asked to come to the Institute for a meeting with Mandy and Neville. When he entered her office, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur were also there, all looking extremely excited.

"What's up?" he asked them.

"Our herbology research grant just paid itself off a thousand times over," Mandy answered, waving a hand toward Neville and smiling at him like a Professor proudly recognizing a favourite pupil. Harry looked at Neville, who was obviously bursting with pride.

"What've you come up with, Neville?" he asked, and watched as his friend cleared his throat before answering.

"I found this amazing little plant in Africa," he told Harry, holding up what to Harry seemed a decidedly average looking plant. If he'd seen it in the garden at home, he probably would have thought it was a weed. Neville looked at it fondly, then set it on Mandy's desk.

"I've named it Lunaferous Ferniscus," he said, smiling at Luna. "It doesn't look like much, but there's something very special about it." He looked up at Harry.

"The extract from this plant, used in a potion that Hermione and I have developed, acts as an antidote to every poison we've tested it on when it's administered quickly enough after the bite, injury, or exposure. The person would still need medical care for the injury, but this completely neutralizes the poison." He held up a little device next. "Ginny invented this to be a simple delivery system that people could carry with them in case of emergency." Harry was impressed.

"That's incredible, Neville! You'll save thousands of Witches and Wizards with this." Neville watched Harry carefully as he continued.

"You should also know that one of the poisonous bites this is an antidote for is lycanthropy," he said, and Harry, who had stood up in his excitement, dropped back into his chair, the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't think of anything to say, and and just stared at his friend, stunned as the implication of what Neville had said sunk in. He couldn't stop the tears that came next, and Ginny was quickly there, putting her arms around him and holding him tight.

"It won't help anyone who has already become a werewolf," Neville said quietly, "but we can hope that it won't be long before there won't ever be any new werewolves." These were all his friends, and Harry wasn't in the least embarrassed that it took a while for him to get under control again. He looked at Mandy and smiled.

"Can you put something together for Fleur so she can get whatever you need to get this developed as quickly as you can?" he asked, and Mandy nodded. "Fleur, whatever it costs, let's do it." She nodded. He stood and took Neville's hand, pulled him to his feet, and into a hug.

"Remember when you told us that you could never repay us for bringing your parents back to you?" he asked. Neville nodded, and Harry smiled. "Consider it paid in full, my friend."

After suffering that first loss, the Chudley Cannons went on a three game tear, venting their frustration over that loss on their opponents, and improving to three and one by the end of October. Dennis Creevey was injured during the first game in November, and would be missing the next game. The Arrows were having a great season so far too, and the Cannon's, already having a loss, were worried. The Cannons' coach approached Harry with a request to play Seeker for the game. Harry still had no desire for a Professional career in Quidditch, but he couldn't help but be excited about the chance to play just one game in the 'big league', even if it was just to see if he was good enough. Getting to play on the same team with Ron was a pretty great drawing point too.

He agreed on the condition that the team wouldn't blitz the media with the story until game day, so he wouldn't have to put up with a bunch of reporters hounding him for the entire week while he trained with the Cannons. The practices were going to be closed to the media, and to anyone else who wasn't part of the Cannons' organization that week. To help keep the news quiet, only the team owners, and Coach were in the loop until the start of practice on Monday morning.

"I wonder who's going to play Seeker for the next game?" Demelza asked Ron as they walked out toward the Quidditch pitch, their first practice of the week just a few minutes away from starting.

"Whoever it is, we'll be lucky to not get killed by the Arrows on Saturday," Ron grumbled to her. "Dennis had to go and get smacked in the head by that bludger though, and miss a whole game just because of a stupid little concussion. It didn't even fracture his skull for crying out loud."

Demelza just stared at him in amazement. "Gee, Ron, I'm sure my _husband_ is terribly sorry for inconveniencing you just because the medi-wizards insist that he should let his brain heal before risking ending up as a vegetable." The cynicism was completely lost on Ron as he morosely pondered his team's fate.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the coach will find a replacement Seeker that at least has a pulse," he suggested.

"One pulse, reporting for duty!" Ron turned around, and grinned as he saw Harry walk up to them, Firebolt in hand.

"What brings you here, mate?" Ron asked, shaking his friend's hand.

"I'm your replacement Seeker, and I'm sure hoping I can do better than just show up and provide you with another pulse."

Ron yelled in excitement, and gave his friend a hug that lifted Harry off the ground. Demelza was smiling, and hugged him too.

"See, Ron?" she said happily. "All hope is not lost for the game on Saturday!"

Harry laughed. "We'll see. I haven't trained to be game ready in years, and have never played professionally. It could be a total disaster."

Ron shook his head. "No way - you're the best Seeker I've ever seen, mate - no offense to Dennis, Dee."

Demelza laughed. "None taken, Ron. Dennis would say the same thing, though now that he's played professionally for a couple of years, it might be fun to find out sometime."

"As for getting in game shape," Ron added, "don't worry about that. When coach and I are done with you, you'll either be ready to play, or you'll be in the hospital."

Harry laughed at his best friend. "I guess with only those two choices, I'll pick 'ready'."

The first thing Ron noticed when they walked out onto the pitch was that there was no media in the stadium as usual.

"Where are all the vultures - er - reporters?" he asked of nobody in particular.

"There won't be any this week," Harry told him. "It was one of my conditions for saying 'yes' to your coach - no media hounding me all week."

Ron and Demelza were both smiling broadly now, and Demelza gave him another hug.

"Have I told you I love you, Harry?" she asked him. "A whole week with no media bugging us! It's like getting a vacation!"

The coach called the team together. "All right everyone, get together!" he shouted. "You all know Harry, and so we can skip the introductions and get to work! We've got five days to get this sorry excuse for a Quidditch player in shape and ready to play the Arrows on Saturday, so I want you all to work him _hard!_ We need this win to keep in the race, and we're not going to let an injury to our star Seeker be an excuse for losing this game!"

Ron had been snorting at Harry being referred to as a 'sorry excuse for a Quidditch player," and Coach gave him a hard look.

"Something funny, Mr. Weasley?" he asked in an ominously quiet voice.

"Erm, No Sir, Coach!" Ron might be team Captain, but he knew better than to cross the coach - nobody did unless they were interested in doing fifty pushups.

"I didn't think so! Now get up there, and teach him the flying warmups!" he ordered.

Ron, and the rest of the team got on their brooms, and spent the next hour teaching Harry the brutal warmup exercises that they did to start every practice. Harry had seen them before when he'd brought Teddy to practices, or had come to visit the team, but watching and doing were two very different things, and he was drenched in sweat when they'd completed the workout. When they were on the ground, he saw that he wasn't the only one panting hard - although it was discouraging to see that Demelza didn't even look winded.

"Come on, ladies!" Coach shouted. "Dee's the only one of you lot that doesn't look like she's been chewed up and spit out by a dragon!" Demelza smiled sweetly at the boys who all gave her dark looks. Ron mumbled something.

"What was that, Ron?" she asked, smiling brightly at her team Captain. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing," he answered.

"Demelza, take five," the coach said. "Everyone else - back up in the air - time for a little bludger practice." Harry was appalled when he saw ten bludgers being released. Ron groaned.

"Keep your head on a swivel, mate. The Beaters are going to spend the next half hour trying to knock us out."

Bludger practice was followed by two hours where Harry was on his own, with the job of catching not one, but five snitches before he was allowed to go for lunch. Ron and the Chasers were practicing too while he was busy with that exercise, and the Beaters got to spend that time keeping them all on their toes - this time with only the two bludgers that would normally be faced in a game.

"Come on, Potter!" the coach bellowed for the umpteenth time. "My dear old Granny can do better than that!"

Harry thought to himself that maybe Coach's Granny should be playing Seeker for them this week then, but kept his mouth shut, having already done fifty pushups earlier in the morning. After lunch, they all spent an hour in the 'classroom', going over the game plan for the upcoming weekend, and then they were back out on the pitch for another three hours of workouts.

Harry was practically crawling on the floor as he came into the change room from the showers. Ron was waiting for him there, already dressed and ready to go home.

"Come on, mate - get dressed. The girls are going to meet us at our house for dinner tonight."

Harry let a groan escape. "Remember this morning when I said I'll choose 'ready'?" Ron nodded, smiling broadly.

"I lied," Harry told him. When Ron started laughing, Harry gave him a dark look. "I thought you were my best mate."

"I am, Harry, but funny is still funny. Come on - the soreness will go away in a few days, quit being such a wuss."

The two men were in the sitting room at Ron's house when the girls got there. Ginny quickly released Harry from her hug when he groaned in pain, and she turned to Ron, a frown on her face.

"What'd you do to him today?" she demanded. "He looks like he got run over by the Knight Bus!"

Ron laughed. "That'd probably hurt less than the first few days of a Cannon's workout does," he told his sister.

Harry nodded. "I can believe that!"

"No worries, mate - only four more days of practice, and one game, and it'll all be over for you."

"I really wish you'd said that differently," Harry told him. "That really doesn't sound very good."

A couple of hours later, once his best friend and sister had gone back to their cottage after dinner, Ron was snuggled up with Hermione on one of the sofas in the sitting room, talking about their day.

"I know he's barely able to walk right now," he was telling his adorable wife, "but this is going to be a really great week!"

Hermione laughed. "Is that because you get to watch your best mate being tortured, or because you get your second best wish behind playing for the Cannons - getting to play for the Cannons with Harry?"

Ron gave her a hug and laughed too. "Actually, that would be my third best wish - Number One was that you'd fall in love with me, and marry me."

She hugged him back, and smiled brightly. "That was pretty smooth, handsome. Why don't we go upstairs, and see if you have any other wishes that need to be granted." He stood up and helped her up. As they walked upstairs, she grinned at him.

"Have you told him about the 'no sex' rule for the two days before game day yet?"

Ron laughed. "I haven't had the heart, and since he'll probably be really sore for another couple of days, it'll end up being more like an all week ban for him."

Hermione laughed too. "Poor Ginny."

Harry was already there on the pitch when Ron arrived, and looked absolutely ready to go. He smiled at Ron.

"What took you so long getting here?" he asked, and Ron laughed.

"You're looking decidedly better, mate. I take it you're not sore at all."

Harry shook his head. "Your sister cured me. She gave me two choices last night too, and I took option number 'No, I'm definitely not too tired and sore'."

Ron was groaning and laughing. "Oi, that is way, WAY too much information, Harry. There are just some things a brother does not need to know about."

"What are you boys laughing about?" Demelza asked as she joined them.

"Erm, recovery techniques?" Ron suggested lamely.

Demelza and Harry both laughed. "Ron, are you suggesting that St. Mungo's isn't the only thing that starts with 'S' that can help in recovery?" she asked with a grin.

Ron started to blush. "Well, Dumbledore did always say that love was the strongest magic," he said.

Demelza smirked at him. "Yeah, Ron, Love, not…"

"Alright everyone! Gather 'round!" their coach bellowed, saving Ron from the continuation of that conversation.

Harry thought that he could learn to hate those four little words, but didn't have time to consider the matter further as the workout got underway. Ron was busy watching his best mate flying circles around the stadium, catching snitch after snitch. Demelza put the quaffle past him to score while he was busy admiring his friend's flying.

"Weasley! If you want to watch the game, buy a ticket! If you want to play for my team, DO YOUR JOB!" Coach bellowed.

Ron turned back to what he was supposed to be doing, and put on a Keeper display that even Coach couldn't find anything else to complain about. When they all landed and got ready to go for lunch, he gave Harry a high-five.

"Good practice, mate," he said enthusiastically. "How many snitches did you catch?"

Harry smiled. "Fourteen," he said modestly, then rubbed his shoulder "and one bludger."

Ron laughed. "It barely grazed you."

The whole team was a lot more excited today at lunch after watching Harry's incredibly improved performance compared to yesterday. They watched game film of the Arrows for two hours after lunch, and then had another two hours of practice. Ron was actually cooking dinner when Hermione got home from work. She found him in the kitchen, whistling a horribly off-tune imitation of a melody, and gave him a hug and kiss.

"If you're going to start cooking dinners just because you get to have Harry come out and play with you every day, I'm going to talk him in to playing full time," she joked.

Ron laughed. "You don't want that, honey - I'm making one of the only two meals I can make without burning the food, and I don't think either of us want to alternate those two options for the rest of our lives." Hermione laughed, knowing he wasn't even slightly misstating the truth. She hugged him again.

"I'll set the table, and pour us some wine," she offered. Ron nodded, going back to his cooking and whistling. Hermione wondered if he'd notice if she put a silencio spell on his whistling, but decided not to risk it.

On Wednesday morning, by the time they were ready for lunch, Demelza was in a really lousy mood. "Ron, you're starting to make your Chasers look bad - you didn't let a single goal in this morning."

Ron laughed. "Isn't that the point of my job?"

She smiled at him patiently. "Yeah, but against the opposition. It's demoralizing to practice for two hours and not score even once."

Ron shrugged. "Take it out on the Arrows Keeper on Saturday, then," he suggested.

"Don't worry, we will," she promised, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"You need to know everything there is to know about the Arrows Seeker," Ron was telling Harry after lunch. They were in the classroom, and Ron was his teacher for the session. He handed Harry a folder that had been compiled by the Cannon scouts. Harry read through it as Ron continued.

"The Arrows Seeker is really a great player," he told his friend. "He has some weaknesses though. He likes to showboat, and wants to make his catches look spectacular. His signature move is to dive from one end of the stadium, and catch the snitch with his signature under-the-broom grab." Harry looked up at Ron, who was smiling.

"The advantage you have is that he thinks in two dimensions, not three," Ron continued. When he does his dive, he'll line up straight, and because of that underhand catch thing, he has to give up some speed. You already know how to beat that, right?" Harry nodded, adjusting his game plan accordingly as he took that information into account.

"You really know your players, Ron. If you ever decide to get out of playing, you'll make a great coach someday."

Of course, Coach picked that moment to walk in.

"He might, someday, Potter, but today, I'm still the coach, and you girls are late for afternoon practice. When you get to the pitch, feel free to give me fifty pushups before getting in the air."

Harry and Ron both scrambled to their feet, and headed out the door. They didn't see the coach smiling as he watched them leave. He was having the most fun of his entire coaching career this week getting to boss Harry Potter around and coach the most naturally talented player he'd ever had on any team. He wiped the grin off of his face, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. He had his 'coach face' back on by the time he reached the pitch - he did have a reputation to keep up after all.

Ron was waiting for Harry at the end of practice on Thursday. They'd both had great sessions today, and Ron was smiling, but Harry could tell he was nervous about something.

"What's got you so jumpy, Ron?" he asked his friend.

"Erm, I need to talk to you about one of the team rules, mate," he answered, and definitely looked uncomfortable now.

"Ron, we've been best mates since we were eleven," Harry told him. "There's nothing you can't talk to me about. What is it?" He watched as Ron took a deep breath.

"Well, mate, this is about sex," Ron blurted out. Harry looked surprised. This was one topic Ron never talked about with anyone - except hopefully with his wife.

"If you're looking for advice after being married this long, we really do have to talk," Harry said with a smile. Ron barked a short laugh.

"Erm, no, mate, this is about you, or more specifically, all of us on the team," he said, and Harry smiled.

"You're scaring me when you start talking about sex and the team. Especially when there's only one girl on the team, and while I love Demelza, it's like a sister kind of thing, so anything else would just be gross."

Ron laughed again. "No, Harry, it's not about _having _sex, this is about _not having sex. _Not from today until after the game."

Harry just stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

Ron shook his head glumly.

"You're telling me that none of you have sex for the two days before _every game?_" Harry said incredulously, and Ron nodded, looking even more glum.

"Not from now until after the game?" Harry asked again, and Ron nodded.

"It's a really good thing that Teddy will be with Ginny on Saturday, then, or that'd be a very interesting press conference," Harry said. Ron burst out laughing, then paled, then laughed again.

"Oi, mate, that's my sister you're talking about!" he complained. "Haven't we talked about saying things like that before?"

Harry laughed too. "Yes we have," he agreed. "Sorry about that. I know why Coach left it for you to tell me about. I'm not sure I'd have said 'yes' if he'd told me about this stupid rule when he'd asked me to play this week."

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "But then you'd have missed out on all of this fun if you'd turned him down."

With game day on Saturday, they had a busy morning practice on Friday, but the afternoon was spent in the classroom watching film and going over the game plan with Ron and the coaches one more time. Harry still wasn't sure how he'd do in the game, but Ron, Demelza, and the others were all sure he'd be as good as if they had Dennis there, and even the coach grudgingly suggested that he probably wouldn't completely embarrass the team.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on their sofa together Friday night, and she was telling Ron that Ginny was looking forward to seeing him soon so she could _personally_ thank him for the two days of extreme frustration she was experiencing.

"Actually, she asked me to find out how you'd like your bat-bogey hex - hot or cold," Hermione told him with a laugh. He'd been laughing at first too, but stopped abruptly at that.

"Maybe we should cancel that party here after the game," he suggested, a bit worried now.

Hermione hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from your sister's big bad bat-bogey hex," she promised. He smiled, and kissed her.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure even Harry could stop one of her hexes," he said. Hermione smiled, and snuggled closer.

"Well, she's not the only frustrated wife on the team, so don't you go making any plans for after the party – once everyone else is gone, I want you all to myself." Ron laughed and kissed her again.

"Stop that, or I might just decide to ignore your stupid team rules and take advantage of you right here and now," she threatened.

Ginny and Teddy were in their usual seats for the game. The Cannons' stadium was packed, and the fans were already pretty fired up.

"Where's Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked her. They hadn't told him that his Uncle was going to be the Cannons Seeker for the game.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," she assured him, smiling and giving him a warm hug.

Ron was standing beside his best mate, brooms in hand, both dressed in the Cannons orange robes that always made him swell with pride every time he put them on.

"Ready to go have some fun, mate?" he asked Harry. He smiled as his friend's green eyes flashed that boyish excitement Ron remembered from their Gryffindor team days. "I'll take that look as a 'yes'," he added.

The stadium announcer called for the Cannons, and he slapped Harry on the arm. "Let's go, mate. Our fans await!"

Harry laughed, and the team all took off, flying around the stadium to the cheers of their fans. Ron was thrilled when he heard the response from his team's fans to the announcement that Harry was playing Seeker for the Cannons today. There had already been some pretty great games in his career so far, but this one was really special, and Hermione had been right - it definitely had been one of his dreams – one that was now coming true.

When the teams roared into the stadium, Teddy started shouting excitedly.

"It's Uncle Harry! That's my Uncle Harry!" he proudly told the spectators around them. Ginny laughed, delighted to watch the little boy's enthusiasm, and she joined in to cheer for her husband and his one-day-only team. The Chudley stadium had erupted with a nearly deafening roar of approval when Harry was announced as Seeker.

The teams were on the ground, the pre-game show was over, and Ron and the Arrows' Captain had shaken hands. When the quaffle, snitch, and bludgers were thrown into the air, both teams took off, and the game was on!

Ron had never played better. He knew Harry was playing excellent too, even though he didn't have much time to watch, he could tell by the reaction of the crowd that his team was playing an inspired match. Demelza was true to her word, and had scored nine of their fourteen goals when he heard the crowd go still. The Arrow chasers had the quaffle, and he didn't get to see his friend catch the snitch until he got to watch the game film, working instead to maintain his shutout, but he heard the roar of the crowd, and knew that they'd won the game.

When the game had started, Ginny watched her favourite little boy out there playing with his friends. His hair was tousled by the wind as he flew around the stadium, dodging bludgers and looking for the snitch. The green eyes that so enchanted her sparkled with excitement. Ron was playing brilliantly, obviously inspired by having his best friend on his team for the day.

The game had been going on for nearly two hours, and the Cannons were ahead by a score of one hundred and forty to naught when the crowd suddenly quieted to a hush. From opposite ends of the stadium, the Arrows Seeker, and Harry had both begun to hurtle toward the centre of the pitch. Ginny looked there, and saw the snitch hovering about a foot above the ground. Both Seekers were diving at full speed, and it looked like they were on a collision course. The Arrows Seeker was reaching down below his broom, ready to catch the snitch, but Harry was just pouring on the speed.

Ginny, and most of the rest of the crowd held their breath, expecting the crash, but Harry was coming in low, the tail of his broom nearly brushing the ground. He was going to miss wide! The crowd groaned, then roared as at the last second, Harry rolled to the side, reached out, and grabbed the snitch, while the Arrows Seeker passed over his outstretched arm and head. Harry got a face full of broom bristles as the other Seeker passed, and he barely avoided crashing before soaring high into the air, triumphantly raising the snitch in the air above him.

Ron turned toward where Harry was now holding the snitch in one upraised hand, and shaking hands with the Arrow Seeker, and threw his arms in the air. "YES!" How great was this? His best mate wins his one and only professional Quidditch game, and he gets a shutout out of the deal.

The Arrows Seeker flew over next to Harry, holding out his hand. "Congratulations," he told Harry. "I sure hope the news reports were accurate, and this is a one game only thing for you." Harry laughed and shook the other Wizard's hand.

"Trust me, it is," he assured his fellow Seeker. "I got this chance, and really couldn't miss finding out if I could have played if I'd wanted to." The other man laughed too.

"Well just warn Dennis that I'm going to smack him next time I see him for going and getting hurt before our game. He should have gotten hurt before you played the Tornados or Harpies instead." They flew down to the pitch to join their teams.

The media frenzy after the game was even worse than usual, but Ron was thankfully not at the centre of the storm. He instead got to stand on the sidelines and watch as Harry, with his usual self-effacing manners, was bombarded with questions about the game, whether he was going to play proffesionally now, and hundreds of other questions the hounds seemed to think that enquiring minds wanted to know.

There was no avoiding being a sport celebrity for a day, but the game had been so much fun, Harry graciously put up with the endless post-game press conference. Teddy caused quite a stir when he escaped from Ginny, and hopped into Harry's lap in the middle of the live WWVN meeting.

"You're gonna be famous, Uncle Harry!" he told his Uncle as he hugged him. That innocent comment had everyone in the room laughing.

Ron laughed with everyone else when Teddy jumped into Harry's lap and proclaimed to the millions of viewers that his Uncle Harry was now going to be famous. He was still smiling when they got back to his house. The place was filling up with teammates and guests who were there for the celebration. Harry came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, that briefing you gave me about the Arrows Seeker was what made the difference out there, Ron," he told his friend. Harry had just as big a smile on his face as Ron did.

"Maybe you should really think about playing proffessionally," Ron suggested. "We make a pretty awesome team, you know."

Harry laughed. "It was a lot of fun, mate, and I'm glad I got to find out if I actually _could_ do it, but there is no way that I'm interested in having Coach beat up on me like that for eleven months of the year." He shouldn't have been surprised when coach picked that moment to walk up to them. He shook Harry's hand.

"That's too bad, Potter, 'cause it was an awful lot of fun beating up on you this past week," he said with a grin.

Ron stared at his coach like he'd grown horns. "Coach, you're smiling!"

The grin was immediately gone, and 'coach face' was back. "Tell anybody, Weasley, and I'll deny it." Ron and Harry both laughed, as Coach moved on.

"He's just as big a kid as the rest of us," Ron whispered. "Who would have ever guessed that?"

When they were finally able to escape the stadium, Ginny had to hurry. There was a celebration party at Ron and Hermione's, but before she could go there, Ginny had to drop Teddy off at Hogwarts. She hadn't had any real chance to talk with Harry at the stadium, so when she got to the party, the first order of business was to greet him with a big hug and kiss.

When Harry saw Ginny walk in the door, he'd left Ron right away, and Ron had watched as his friend went to embrace his sister, which got him thinking immediately about the 'after the party' that Hermione had promised him. He'd never really thought about that no sex rule as being stupid until yesterday when Harry had pointed out that in the years the Cannons made it to the finals, that it meant he and the other members of the team had forty-six no-sex days a year.

"Oi, I'm definitely going to have to get into coaching sooner than later," he told himself, looking at his beautiful wife from across the room. Harry was right - it was a really stupid rule.

"Did you have fun playing with your little friends today, dear?" Ginny teased Harry. He nodded, smiling broadly at her, his eyes still sparkling with excitement. "I noticed that you had no problem giving Demelza lots of time to score some goals before catching the snitch," she added, punching him playfully on the arm. They had been standing near Demelza and Dennis, and Ginny was winking at Demelza as she teased her husband.

"And I appreciate him doing that," she told Ginny. "I really want that scoring title this year."

"Wasn't setting a World Cup record enough for one year for you?" Ginny asked, and Demelza laughed.

"Not a chance. With these men around hogging all the glory, a girl's gotta do whatever it takes to get ahead in this crazy business." Dennis put an arm around her.

"I'm just glad Harry isn't interested in a Quidditch career, or I'd be out of a job."

Harry laughed. "No chance of that, buddy. It was fun, but I'm glad my fifteen minutes of fame are just about up." They all knew what a load of rubbish that was, but understood what he meant.

When he saw that Harry and Ginny were talking with Dennis and Demelza, Ron joined his friends, and enjoyed a great evening with his best mate, sister, wife, and their friends before seeing everyone on their way home. He swept Hermione off her feet the moment the front door closed behind the last guests to leave, and carrying her upstairs, he had no problem with letting her score with her favourite Keeper - several times.

Ginny woke up very early on December first, and quietly left Harry sleeping. She had breakfast cooking when the Owl Posts arrived, and she poured herself a tea and sat down to review her package. She took a drink and began reading Fleur's letter.

Good morning, Ginny,

I'm sure you know that Marauder's Institute recorded another record year. We have completed our review, and your incentive – nine point two million galleons, has been transferred to your account. Please review the attached incentive documents for your employees, and return when approved.

Fleur Weasley

Account Manager - Marauders Institute

P.S. See you this afternoon at the party!

She had started going through the pages of parchment when Harry came into the kitchen.

"How's your morning going?" he asked her with a smile.

"Just another regular, super spectacular, unbelievably amazing day," she told him with a smile. She left working on the incentive report for a few minutes, gave him a big hug and kiss, got them both a plate of food, and then went back to work. Harry opened his post and read while he ate.

Mr. Potter,

The investments and corporations in your portfolio have again generated outstanding financial results. You will see on the attached summary that profit percentage is lower than last year, but that cumulative profit increased, because of the larger amount of galleons being invested.

Please review the incentive payouts for your account managers, and Gringotts will transfer the funds upon receipt of the included forms. The owl will wait for the return post.

Sincerely,

Griphook

Co-ordinating Account Manager

Harry flipped to the summary, and continued reading.

Summary of consolidated accounts for Mr. Harry Potter

Beginning Balance: 2,450 million galleons (2.45 billion)

Profits:

Marauders Institute: 920 million galleons

Property Division: 200 million galleons

Goblin Ventures: 100 million galleons

Other Investments: 30 million galleons

Total Profit: 1,250 million galleons

Less incentive payout: 443.75 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives

Profit after incentives: 806.25 million galleons

Ending Balance: 3,256.25 million galleons

Harry quickly reviewed and signed the bottom of seven eighteen and three-quarters million galleons incentive forms and sent the Owl back to Gringotts with the return package. He finished his breakfast and watched his adorable wife as she worked her way through her report. When she was done, she looked up at him.

"I love my job so much, Harry. This is just totally over the top what this does for all of these people that depend on us. She picked up her quill and with a flourish, signed off on the two hundred and two million galleons that would be going to her workers later in the day. Ginny finished her breakfast, and then went to get ready for work.

There was going to be a party that afternoon at Marauders Institute, and this year, Harry would be going, but this year, Ginny was also going to be taking her senior managers out for lunch, and giving them their incentives then. This was shaping up to be another wonderful day, and she was in a great mood when she hugged and kissed Harry goodbye and left for the office.

The Institute employees had all gathered for the meeting and party when Harry got there. He watched as Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Mandy, and Fleur stood on a raised platform and Ginny stepped forward.

"Thank-you all for coming this afternoon!" she began.

"Many of you were here last year at this time, and I'm sure are curious to see how Marauders Institute did over the past year." There was an audible sound as the nearly twenty-five hundred people waited in anticipation. "For those of you who have joined us during the past year, you have probably heard stories from your co-workers and friends." A ripple of quiet laughter greeted her remark.

"There are nearly five hundred more people here today, and I am pleased to announce that we had another terrific year, thanks to everyone's hard work, and the inventiveness of our researchers." The group of Witches and Wizards in front of her clapped and cheered loudly. When they quieted again, Ginny continued.

"I know you are all waiting anxiously to receive your incentives, but before your managers distribute your letters, I would like you all to welcome Marauders Institute's Gringotts Account Manager, Fleur Weasley, who has a special announcement for us." They applauded again as Fleur stepped forward.

"Thank-you, Ginny." Fleur said, and looked around at the large group. "Marauders Institute is part of a large investment organization, with worldwide operations in the Wizarding World," she told her audience, and paused for a moment as everyone settled down to listen. "Beginning next June, there will be a private Caribbean resort opening that will be for the exclusive use of everyone that works for Marauders Institute and the other companies that are part of the investment group." There was an excited buzz starting to ripple through the crowd, and Fleur smiled.

"When you receive your incentive letters in a few moments, there will also be a letter giving you the details of this new company benefit. Every person here will be given a one-week vacation on this beautiful island paradise for yourself and your respective spouses and children next year. In addition, your accommodations will be paid for by the company, so your only expenses will be your own meals and whatever entertainment you choose to participate in." The room went crazy at this point, and it was several minutes before it was quiet enough for Fleur to continue.

"We are only able to do one week per person this year because the resort won't be ready until June, but starting the following year, you will all have two weeks allotted each year." More cheering began, and Fleur hugged Ginny and stepped back. Ginny held up a hand, and everyone quieted down again.

"Please enjoy the party this afternoon. You've all earned it!" she said, nodding to the group of managers near the front who then started handing out the incentive letters to everyone. Harry joined Fleur, Luna, and Hermione, and they exchanged hugs.

"That was a lot of fun," Fleur told him with a smile. Harry looked around at the smiling faces he saw everywhere and nodded.

"This is great to get to come and watch," he told the girls. "It's what is really the most important thing we get to do with all of this - make people happy." Fleur laughed, putting her arm around him.

"Then you must be a very happy man today, since your incentive was a pretty nice little chunk of change." Harry laughed too.

"You've got to be happy yourself before you can pass it on," he suggested philosophically. Ginny walked up to them, having finished making sure everything was going smoothly with handing out the incentive letters.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Harry took her hand and squeezed it happily.

"We're just glad to be here and share in all the happiness," he told her. "Fleur was suggesting that if they're so happy with their incentives, then I must be very happy with mine." Ginny laughed too.

"I'm guessing she's right about that. Who'd ever believe that the richest Wizard in the Wizarding World lives quietly in a Cottage near Godric's Hollow?"

"With a little luck, nobody," he answered. It was something that he fervently hoped would always be true.

A few days later, Harry was back at Gringotts with the account managers. Griphook opened the meeting with a review of the previous year. They had all reviewed the reports, and this was really just a formality that the Goblins seemed to need. When he was done, Griphook indicated that Fleur could continue.

"Harry," she said, looking at him, "we're again faced with the pleasant, but a little intimidating task of continuing to find new investments for your ever-growing capital." Harry nodded his agreement, and she continued.

"We have already invested in Marauders Institute's new poison antidote, and it will be ready for sale early next year. The medical delivery system they developed to be used with the antidote is being adapted to handle hundreds of other medical potions, and will be available to the medical community soon." She smiled at him then, and Harry smiled back.

"Our next investment recommendation is currently the most guarded secret at Marauders Institute, and each of us were required to sign confidentiality agreements before Ginny and Mandy would present their request for investment." That got his interest immediately.

"What's their new amazing product?" he asked her eagerly. Fleur smiled.

"Well, that's the problem, Harry, we can't tell you." He stared at her in disbelief, and then laughed. "We have reviewed their proposal, and we are asking you to trust our judgement that we must invest in the project, even though we can't even tell you what it is."

"How much?" was all he asked, shaking his head. Whatever Ginny, Hermione, and the others had cooked up, it must be really great – and something they wanted to surprise him with.

Fleur took a deep breath before answering. "Five hundred million galleons."

Harry whistled. "It's a good thing I love you sis," he told her with a smile. "Sight unseen - approved."

Mrs. Weasley was next. She handed Harry a copy of her proposal. "We need more houses in Chudley," she told him. "I want to build five hundred more units this year. I have six similar projects in other locations where we see growth happening. The private island resort is now certainly going to be a huge success, and so my proposal includes developing a public resort complex that would be affordable to more of the lower income groups in the Wizarding World." Harry looked up from what he was reading, and could see why the resort was so important to his mother.

"Investment of two hundred and fifty million galleons would be the total investment for all of the projects," she concluded. Harry looked over at Griphook.

"If this project is approved, there won't be much investment capital left for any Goblin enterprises," he said, and Griphook nodded.

"We can discuss that in a moment, but we all agree that Mrs. Weasley's proposal should be approved," he said. Harry smiled as he looked at his mother-in-law again.

"Looks like you're in for another busy year," he told her. Your projects are approved too." Griphook got Harry's attention, and Harry nodded that he should go ahead.

"Each of us," he began, indicating the five Goblins and two Witches, "have been working hard at our jobs, and been overwhelmed by your generosity." Harry inclined his head. "In four and a half years, you have nearly tripled your family's wealth, but also in the process, brought prosperity to all of us, along with thousands of other members of our world." He took a moment before continuing.

"We are proposing to create an investment partnership that would combine their resources with yours, and then split the resulting profits on basis of percentages invested." He handed Harry a parchment outlining the proposal.

"At first, we would begin with investments from the seven of us, and a few other senior managers from some of the companies we're invested in. If it's as successful as we think it will be, we would begin offering the opportunity to all employees in the organization." Harry read over the proposal.

"Your immediate investment would be two hundred million galleons?" Harry asked, looking around the table.

"Yes," Griphook answered. He smiled - which on a Goblin wasn't pretty. "There is also some rudimentary projections into future years. Your incentive to the employees in all of these companies creates a large potential for this partnership." Harry saw that the girls were in favour of it, and made his choice.

"Draw up the contract," he told them. "Since you all work for me, have it checked out independently to make sure that both your interests as a new partnership, and mine, are protected." There were nods of agreement around the table. "When you have it ready, send it to me to sign - partners."

The Friday before Christmas, Harry was in France at Beauxbatons, waiting in the entrance hall for Gabrielle. Headmistress Maxime had greeted him, and they spent the time discussing her school, Hogwarts, and Hagrid. Gabrielle was part of a large group of students that surged out of classrooms at the end of the day that marked the start of their Christmas holidays. She ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Harry swung her in a circle before putting her back on her feet. Looking over her shoulder, he saw her classmates watching in amazement to see her hugging and kissing Harry Potter.

"That's going to leave a mark - on every one of your classmates," he whispered, and Gabrielle laughed and hugged him again. Harry thanked Olympe for letting him come and get Gabrielle.

He put his arm around her, and in a loud enough voice so that many of the students would hear, he said - "Ready to go, sis? Everyone will be waiting to welcome us by the time we get home." Gabrielle laughed again, and wrapping her arm around his waist, left the other students buzzing about what they'd just seen as they left the entrance hall together. When they were outside, walking to the gates, Harry took his arm from around her waist, and took her hand in his.

"How long have you been waiting to spring that little scene on your classmates?" he asked, and Gabrielle laughed again.

"Since about a minute after I found out you'd be coming to pick me up," she told him, grinning. Harry squeezed her hand warmly.

"Well, it was the most fun I've had all week," he said. They reached the gates, and once outside, they used a portkey to go to Godric's Hollow.

Ginny was already home when they got there, and Gabrielle ran to embrace her. She told Ginny all about the scene in the school entrance hall, which had Ginny crying she was laughing so hard.

"I wish I could've been there for that," she said, wiping tears from her face, "but I guess if Harry had been there with his wife, it wouldn't have had the same impact."

Gabrielle nodded. "When he added that 'ready to go, sis' line, it was all I could do not to roll on the floor laughing." Harry got up and poured drinks for each of them. Gabrielle was more serious for a moment.

"Most of the students there don't treat me very well," she told them. "Nearly all of the girls don't like me because of what happens with their boyfriends every time I'm around, and most of the boys can't put together a coherent sentence when they talk to me." Ginny put her arm around Gabrielle, who brightened up. "Let's just say I'm not against getting a little payback - maybe just this one time."

Gabrielle was spending the night with them, and on Saturday they'd be meeting Bill and Fleur in London for a shopping day. Harry got up early to make breakfast, and was setting the table when their young friend came into the kitchen. She hugged Harry, then picked a chair, and sat down.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" he asked her. She nodded, pouring a glass of juice.

"Slept like a baby," she told him, and Harry smiled.

"You mean you woke up every few hours, crying for your mommy?" he asked, and Gabrielle burst out laughing, as Ginny walked in. She put her arms around Gabrielle and hugged her.

"I think he got you with that one," she said. Harry watched the two beautiful girls together, and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," he said simply.

"Are you talking to me?" Gabrielle teased.

"Yes," he agreed. "To both of you, actually." Ginny smiled at him, squeezing her friend tightly.

"He definitely has his moments. I think we should keep him," she said. Gabrielle's blue eyes were shining.

"Works for me. Especially if that's bacon and eggs I smell cooking." Harry laughed, and got back to work.

They met Bill and Fleur at the Leaky Cauldron, and they went into London together. Victoire was with Grandma and Grandpa for the day. The girls talked as they shopped, catching up on what was going on at school and work. They tried on clothes, picked out a few last minute gifts, and had a great morning. Bill and Harry carried the bags, and then took the girls to lunch before continuing the shopping for the afternoon.

When they got back to Diagon Alley, Gabrielle wanted to stop and see George and Marietta, and look around the store. Marietta took a few minutes off to visit with them, but the place was hopping with Christmas shoppers, so she promised they'd have more time to catch up at the family dinner on Sunday.

Kreacher and Winky had a fabulous dinner waiting for them when they got back to the cottage. Bags and boxes were soon abandoned in favour of the prospect of digging in to one of the House Elve's amazing meals. They had after-dinner drinks and visited for a while when they were done the meal, and then it was time for Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle to pick up Victoire from the Burrow, and head home.

Harry and Ginny were snuggled on the sofa later, talking about their day, and the plans for the next day. Ginny was getting sleepy, and she looked into Harry's eyes, and whispered - "If I tell you I want to sleep like a baby, will you rock me and sing me a lullaby?"

Harry smiled at her, and then picked her up, and carried her upstairs. When they were changed, and in bed, he put his arms around her, and to her surprise, began to sing.

Close your eyes

My dearest one

I will hold you in my arms until the morning comes

Dream your dreams

Have no fear

My love will keep you safe and warm while you're asleep

Harry continued to hum the little tune as Ginny drifted off to sleep. He smiled to himself. 'Sleeping like a baby' he thought.

Harry and Ginny got up early and headed to the Burrow. They were going to help Mum and Dad with the meal and cleaning, so they'd agreed to meet for breakfast together. Their parents were already at the table when they came in, and breakfast was ready, so Harry and Ginny joined them.

Dad brought them up to date on the happenings at the Ministry, and Mum talked about the progress at the resorts and some of the other projects. Ginny told them about their shopping day, while Harry interjected the male point of view commentary, which mostly consisted of comments like – 'and Bill and I carried the bags'.

When they finished eating and cleaned up from the meal, Harry was sent outside to de-gnome the yard. Ginny would clean and decorate the sitting room, Mr. Weasley would take care of the chickens, and Mrs. Weasley started in on preparing the meal.

Harry was finished his first job fairly quickly, and went inside to wash up and help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He started with vegetables, put together snacking trays, moved on to salads, and finished the morning baking desserts. They had all decided to skip lunch, knowing they'd all eat too much during the rest of the day.

The guests started to arrive around one o'clock. Andromeda and Teddy got there first. Teddy hurled himself at Harry, and was scooped up in a big hug as they both laughed. Ginny took her turn hugging the little boy, making him squeal by peppering him with kisses. They all greeted Andromeda with hugs and kisses.

Charlie and Nathalie came with Ron and Hermione. Harry was waiting his turn to greet them, and was watching Nathalie. He had always thought she was pretty, but today she was absolutely glowing, and he suddenly knew why. When it was his turn to hug her, he whispered in her ear - "Congratulations."

"How did you know?" she whispered back.

"I'm not really sure. I just know," he said softly. "I'll keep quiet, so you can surprise everyone when you're ready." She gave him one last squeeze, and kissed his cheek.

"So, did you kick Ron's butt at Chess last night?" he asked her in a louder voice so Ron would overhear. Nathalie laughed.

"No, I must be out of practice," she answered. "He beat me two out of three games." Harry smiled.

"Was that what it took to get to sleep before three o'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I might be guilty," she said.

George and Marietta came with Percy and Penelope from London. That round of greetings was still in progress when Bill and Fleur walked in with Gabrielle, who was carrying Victoire, extending the welcome party by another fifteen minutes. Teddy ran to Gabrielle, and she picked him up, and kissed him.

"How's my favourite boy friend?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he told her, hugging her back. "Will you come play with me?" he asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo," she promised. "I just have to finish saying 'hi' to everyone first."

Most of the family moved in to the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was keeping an eye on the cooking in the kitchen, and Andromeda, Hermione, and Ginny had joined her there. Harry sat with Gabrielle and Teddy as they played with the little toy dragons he'd brought with him. The Burrow was filled with noise, and it made him smile as he watched the flow and ebb of the conversations.

He and Ron talked Quidditch for a while, discussing the upcoming game. Charlie, seeing Teddy with his little dragons, came over to tell the little boy a story that taught him a little about real dragons as it entertained all three of them. Victoire came over and promptly bonked Teddy with one of his own dragons. Harry quickly rescued him by picking her up, and distracting her with hugs, kisses, and tickles.

Out in the kitchen, the talk was about Hogwarts, what was going on around the Institute, about clothes, and date nights. Gabrielle stopped by, carrying Teddy, who assured her he was starving, and really, really needed a treat. Mrs. Weasley offered him a treat in exchange for helping Gabrielle take snack trays into the sitting room. The little tray of cookies he was responsible for just happened to end up on the table right beside where he was sitting.

Harry talked with Percy and Penelope about work at the Ministry, and the London entertainment scene. They hadn't been out to their house on the island in a while, but planned on going for a week early in the next year with friends of theirs. Penelope told him that she'd seen the game when he played Seeker for the Cannons, and that she'd found Teddy's comment at the press conference hilarious. Bill was pouring drinks for himself and Fleur when Harry went over to get a refill.

"Gabrielle told us about the scene at Beauxbatons," Bill told him. "I think you made her year. Maybe at least some of those kids will start treating her half decent now." Harry nodded his agreement.

"If they don't, though, we could always send her a box of George's best tricks," he suggested, and Bill laughed.

"That's a thought. Fleur and I are working tomorrow, and then we're all heading to France on Tuesday. What are you and Ginny doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Ginny's working tomorrow, and probably in the morning on Tuesday before taking Mandy and a few of the other managers out for lunch. I haven't really got anything booked for either day, and then we're going to Andromeda's Christmas day." Bill nodded.

"How do you feel about taking Gabrielle and Victoire and entertaining them tomorrow? I could drop them off on the way to work." Harry laughed.

"I can do that," he agreed. He looked over at the kids, and saw that Victoire was trying to shove a cookie in Teddy's ear. "Looks like it's time for Uncle Harry to go to the rescue again," he said with a laugh, and he hurried over to scoop Victoire up again before Teddy got too upset over her antics.

Mrs. Weasley had everyone come to dinner, and they all found places to sit. Harry and Ginny were on one side of the table with Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. Teddy had begged Gabrielle to sit with him and Andromeda, and they were across from Harry, with Percy, Penelope, George, and Marietta. Charlie and Nathalie were at the end closest to Harry, and Mom and Dad were at the other end next to Victoire.

The table was loaded down with food, and platters and bowls were passed around the table. There were times during the meal when Harry was able to have quiet conversations with his neighbouring dinner companions, interspersed with louder interaction with everyone else at the table. He loved the noise and sense of being part of something very special - a large, loving family.

There was a general groan from the men when Harry summarily dismissed the women after dinner, and put the guys to work on cleanup. Dad happily backed him up, though, so his brothers-in-law quickly conceded defeat, and they soon had the kitchen spotless. When everyone was settled in the sitting room, Charlie and Nathalie stood up, and got the attention of the rest of the family.

"We'd like to make an announcement," Charlie began. They all waited expectantly, and Harry and Nathalie exchanged a mysterious smile that Ginny definitely noticed. "We are proud to let you all know that next July there is going to be a new addition to our family," Charlie told everyone. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and went over to Nathalie.

"You're pregnant?" she exclaimed. Her daughter-in-law nodded, and they embraced - a long, warm hug. Charlie got a hug from his Dad.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Weasley told them. He and Molly switched kids, and there were more hugs.

Harry was watching the happy couple as the rest of the family congratulated them. Ginny had gone over to hug them both, and when she sat back down with him again, she punched him gently on the shoulder.

"You knew!" she accused, and Harry hugged her.

"Yes," he admitted.

"And you didn't tell me," she complained. He smiled at her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," he explained. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so happy for them. They're going to make great parents." Harry nodded.

"And how cool will it be to grow up around dragons," he added. Ginny laughed, leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

"That's my boy," she told him. "If you're good, I'll let you go visit so you can play with the dragons too."

The adults had a blast watching Victoire and Teddy open presents. The kids had wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows flying everywhere, and were hopping around the room with the excitement that each new gift brought. George and Marietta had gotten each of the adults a shirt with a cartoon of a despairing, stressed out Witch or Wizard, with the caption 'I need to get away' on them that they all thought were both hilarious and appropriate.

Mom had finally this year decided that only grandchildren, and grandpa were going to get her special jumpers at Christmas. Gabrielle had been helping Teddy as he opened his presents, and had opened a couple of gifts that had been under the tree for her.

Ginny went over and took her by the hand, and led her upstairs to her old room. Harry knew she was giving her a present, but he wasn't allowed to know what it was. Ginny had told him it was a girl thing, and on a need to know basis - and he didn't need to know. When they came back into the room, Ginny had a very excited young lady with her. Gabrielle's smile was dazzling, and her blue eyes danced with excitement.

"I take it you like your present," Harry said, smiling too.

She gave him a hug. "I love it! Thank-you."

Harry laughed. "Don't thank me, I don't even know what it was. Any chance I could get you to tell me?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy," she told him, and laughed when Harry sighed theatrically.

"I hear that a lot these days. You two go have fun while I sit here like a mushroom - kept in the dark." The girls both laughed this time, and Ginny sat down beside him.

"We won't leave you alone, honey," she promised him. "We both love mushrooms."

The next morning, Ginny was just getting ready to leave for work when Bill dropped Gabrielle and Victoire off for the day.

"Why don't you three pick me up at the Institute later and take me out for lunch?" she suggested. Harry agreed, and kissed her good-bye. He picked Victoire up and hugged her.

"So, what should we do to entertain your Aunt Gabrielle today?" he asked his little niece.

"Shopping!" Victoire told him excitedly. Harry laughed.

"I see your mommy is training you well," he told her, and Victoire giggled.

Harry took them into London, and they started their morning in a store where the girls could make, and then dress up teddy bears. The rest of the morning until it was time to go meet Ginny was spent picking out clothes. The girls found a dress and two blouses for Victoire, and Gabrielle picked out some jeans, a sweater, and three shirts. Harry carried the bags.

When they got to the Institute, Ginny was ready to go, and they went to the Diner in Chudley that had become one of the main lunchtime destinations for Ginny and her friends at work. It was busy, so after they placed their orders, they had lots of time for the girls to tell Ginny about their morning, and give her the bear they'd made just for her - the fairy princess bear that Victoire had chosen for her.

While having lunch, they talked about their plans for the rest of the holidays, and then Ginny went back to work at the Institute, and Harry went back out shopping with two of his favourite girls. Victoire was having a short nap in the stroller a while later, and Harry and Gabrielle were wandering from store to store. She picked up a top for Ginny, and a pair of shoes for herself.

They were looking through a jewellery store (what girl can resist all those sparkling stones and gleaming metal?), and Gabrielle had stopped when she saw a pair of earrings that were nearly identical the pair Harry had given Ginny last year, except with blue diamonds instead of emeralds. She probably didn't realize that she had been staring at them for several minutes when one of the sales people came over to them. Glancing at the item that had caught Gabrielle's attention, she opened the display case, and pulled the beautiful earrings out, handing them to Gabrielle.

"They're beautiful," she breathed quietly. When the woman had first approached the beautiful young girl, she hadn't really been expecting to have a paying customer, and wasn't surprised when the earrings were regretfully returned to her after the girl had seen the price tag. Victoire woke up then, and Harry picked her up out of the stroller.

"Good timing sweetie," he told the little girl with a smile. "I want to show you something." He held out his hand to the sales woman, and she handed him the earrings.

"Pretty," Victoire said, watching the diamonds sparkle as they hung from their little gold chains.

"Do you think they're pretty enough for your Aunt Gabrielle?" he asked her. He held the earrings up near Gabrielle's ear. "They definitely match her eyes," he added. Victoire looked at her aunt, looking like she was seriously evaluating the fashion statement the earrings would make. She reached out and touched the earrings, and they swayed a little.

"Yes, very pretty," she decided, flashing a bright smile at her Aunt and Uncle. Harry laughed and gave her a hug.

"Then why don't you and I get them for her?" he decided, and Victoire nodded, hugging him back. He handed the earrings back to the slightly astonished sales woman.

"You don't need to wrap them, I think the young lady will want to wear them home."

Gabrielle took Victoire, and gave her a big hug and kiss, then they gang hugged Harry. They went to get snacks next, played in a toy store for a while, added a new doll to Victoire's collection, and then headed for home.

Harry was lying on the sofa that evening with Ginny curled up next to him. It always amazed him how tired he could be after a day of shopping.

"Poor baby," Ginny had said earlier. "Such a tough day making teddy bears, playing with toys, and watching girls playing dress-up. And let's not forget one spectacular jewellery purchase that Gabrielle will be able to use at school to absolutely destroy the other girls."

He wasn't sure how late it was when he opened his eyes and realized that they'd both fallen asleep. Ginny only stirred a little as he carefully got up, then picked her up and carried her to bed. When they were both snuggled under the covers, close together, she whispered - "you forgot the goodnight kiss." He laughed quietly, kissed her, and they both were quickly asleep again.

The next morning before she left for work, Ginny invited Harry to the luncheon she was having for the senior managers. He got to Ginny's office about fifteen minutes early, and was sent right in. She looked up when he walked in, and smiled. Harry watched as her mesmerizing brown eyes moved from the intense concentration of her work to pleasure at seeing him. She looked beautiful sitting at her desk, red hair a flaming contrast to her outfit.

"Would it cause a scandal if everyone saw the boss snogging in her office?" he asked. Mandy had walked up behind him.

"Probably, so down boy," she said with a laugh, giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas" he said, hugging her back. "How's Terry doing?" Mandy had been dating Terry Boot, one of the old DA members, and Harry and Ginny had gone out with them a couple of times.

"That'll depend on whether there's a ring under my Christmas tree this year, and a proposal of marriage or not," she told them, laughing again. Ginny got up and gave Harry a hug and kiss.

"Why don't we get going. We can get drinks and welcome everyone as they get there, since we're closing up shop for the day." Mandy agreed.

"Sounds good. Terry will be meeting us there anyway."

Ginny had a private room for the luncheon, and there was a bar in one corner, with a waiter serving drinks. There was a long buffet table at one end, and seating for about twenty. Harry knew everyone there, and he walked around the room with Ginny as she made sure that every one of her guests was welcomed. Ron and Neville were both there too.

They passed Terry and Mandy as they also worked their way through the meet and greet before lunch. Ginny was pulled in to a conversation with Hermione and some of the other women, so Harry went over to talk with Ron and Neville. They were joined a moment later by Terry, who shook their hands and wished them a Merry Christmas.

"Did you get all your Christmas shopping done?" Harry asked him with a smile. Terry winked.

"Sure did," he answered. "There isn't a guy in the world that'd be so dense that they didn't pick up the hints I've been getting for the past few months." He looked around to make sure Mandy wasn't watching, then pulled a box out of his robes and showed them the ring.

"You guys and your wives are her best friends, along with the other people here. Do you think Ginny would mind if I proposed to her here?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh Lord, get the hankies out, boys," he said. "Here we go again." Harry laughed and put his hand on Terry's arm.

"I can't think of a better way to do it, my friend. How does right now sound?" Terry started to feel a little shaky, but nodded to his friend.

Harry led him over to where Mandy and Ginny were now talking with Luna, and lifted his voice so he could be heard over the buzz of conversation.

"Could I please have everyone's attention?" he asked. The conversation died down. "If you'll all gather around we have a surprise to share with all of you," he told them. Everyone moved in closer, and Harry stepped over next to Ginny and put his arm around her waist and hugging her. Terry took Mandy's hand and pulled her toward him so they had a little open space. He was smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"Mandy," he began, "I love you with all of my heart. All I would ever need in this world to be happy, is to have you in my life." He knelt on one knee. "I want to share every day's adventures with you, and be at your side as you sleep at night knowing you're loved." He took the ring box out of his pocket again, opened it, and held it up to her.

"Marry me, and my heart will be yours alone forever," he promised. Mandy was crying as she pulled him to his feet.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you too," she managed to say. Terry put the ring on her finger, and everyone cheered. Ron put his arm around Hermione, who was crying too.

"Told you so," he muttered to Harry as he handed her his hanky.

The rounds of congratulations took a little while, then they all filled plates from the buffet, and sat down to eat. Harry was sitting beside Terry, who couldn't stop grinning.

"Nicely done," Harry complimented him.

"I'm glad I didn't wait until Christmas," Terry told him. "That couple of minutes was bad enough. If I'd had another day or two to think about it, I would have been a total train wreck." Harry laughed.

"You've managed to snag a pretty terrific girl, so it's probably worth it," he said, and Terry nodded.

"Yes I have," he agreed happily.

When everyone had finished their lunch, Ginny stood up and got their attention. "We've had another great year at the Institute, and I know we all enjoy the benefits and incentives we get working here, but I wanted to give each of you something to personally thank-you for your friendship and all the hard work you do."

Small gift-wrapped boxes flew from a corner table, and settled in front of each of her managers. She motioned for them to go ahead and open them. When the flurry of flying paper subsided, she was overwhelmed with thanks being called out to her, and about half of the managers came over to hug her. Mandy showed Harry what Ginny had gotten everyone - a weekend getaway in Venice. There was some more socializing, and then they started getting ready to head out to start their Christmas holiday.

"Welcome to the WWVN premiere presentation of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol." Harry and Ginny were sitting on a sofa in the sitting room at the Cottage. They had just finished getting settled in with drinks and a plate of treats, and were two of what was predicted to be tens of millions of Witches and Wizards watching WandWorks Pictures' presentation of the Muggle classic.

Harry had seen Muggle versions of the story, and was looking forward to seeing how it would be performed in the Wizarding World. They were both quiet as the movie began. "Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that," the story began. The camera flew slowly through the streets of old London as the narrative continued, winding up in a sparse, bleak office where Ebenezer Scrooge sat counting his horde of galleons.

They were both sucked into the story right from the start, and for the next two and a half hours, they watched the movie, fascinated as the story was brought to life like never before. The movie director had recruited some of the Hogwarts ghosts, and so Marley was played by Nearly-Headless Nick; the Grey Lady was the ghost of Christmas past; The Fat Friar was perfect as the ghost of Christmas present, and the Bloody Baron was very convincing as the ghost of Christmas yet to come.

Having the ability to do magic took special effects to a whole new level. They huddled together through the scary parts, shared in the happiness of some of Scrooge's memories, and felt the pangs of regret from the lead character's lost love and bad choices.

Tiny Tim pulled at their heartstrings, and they cried with the devastated family when they thought he was gone in the future. Finally, they cheered and celebrated with the characters on the screen as Scrooge changed his life, and everyone else's for the better.

"That," Ginny said, "was very cool." Harry agreed. He got up and re-filled their glasses, and turned the WWVN off. Ginny took her glass, and smiled at him.

"I want to give you your present tonight, but you have to do something first." Harry laughed, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"What've you got in mind?" he asked suggestively, reaching out to pull her close. Ginny dodged him, and laughed.

"Nice try. I need you to promise me that if I give you your present, you won't talk to anyone about what it is, until I say it's okay." Ginny could see she had him hooked now.

"I promise," he told her. His present came soaring across the room, and dropped into his lap. Harry unwrapped it and found what looked a lot like the portable WWVN's.

"You're looking at a pre-production portable video game system," she told him proudly.

"How does it work?" he asked her, looking the sleek device over.

"There's a few things you'll have to learn about playing the games," she explained, "but basically you turn it on, choose a game, choose playing options, and then play the game. Want to try it out?"

Harry nodded excitedly, and Ginny then led him through the basics of how to use the new gaming system. There were currently only a few game choices, and he picked World Cup Quidditch. She showed him how to pick options, and get ready to play. Finally he was ready to play for the first time.

"Now here's one of the coolest parts," Ginny told him. "You make your players move by thinking about what you want them to do." He looked at her in amazement, and she nodded.

"Go ahead, you won't really understand until you try it out for the first time. When the game starts, just imagine that you're each of the players on your team, and try moving them around."

Harry started the game, and began trying to move the players around. Ginny laughed as he crashed them into the ground, into each other, and into the opposing team's players. His players got pounded by bludgers, couldn't hit a hippogriff with the quaffle, and didn't catch the snitch. He lost that first game by a score of eleven hundred and forty to naught.

The game was incredible. It looked just like you were watching a miniature version of a real game. Ginny encouraged him to try again, and he started to get the hang of it, only losing that second game by three hundred and thirty points.

"Ready to see what else this thing can do?" Ginny asked him.

"It does more?" he asked in return, and Ginny had a huge smile in answer.

"It can do one more really awesome thing," she told him, and pulled out her WiComm. Harry didn't see who it was that she sent the QuillMessage to, put she had an answer in just a few seconds.

She then led him through learning how to play live with other players, and in a few minutes, he was again ready to play the Quidditch game, this time against a live opponent. His team was crushed, but Harry was having a blast.

"Who's the other player?" he asked Ginny, and watched as she pulled out her WiComm again.

"Say hello to the person that just defeated the greatest Seeker in Hogwarts history," she said with a laugh. "Call Gabrielle." Harry started to laugh too.

"You've been practicing," he told Gabrielle when they could see her brightly smiling face and brilliant, sparkling blue eyes. "Want to try for a best two out of three matches?"

Gabrielle laughed. "Sure. You've got the edge in Quidditch experience, but you're slowing down in your old age, so it should be a fair contest." Harry couldn't even pretend to be hurt. This was definitely up there with the top Christmas presents of all time.

"Before you get back to kicking Harry's team all over the Quidditch pitch," Ginny said, "you two need to know that this has to stay top secret. You have the only two game systems outside of my lab at the Institute, and the whole thing is going to be kept confidential until we start manufacturing, and Luna is ready to launch the advertising blitz." They saw Gabrielle nod.

"I promise Ginny," she said, and Harry nodded too.

"Thank-you. Only two more games tonight, though. You can go out and play again tomorrow night after we get back from Andromeda's." Harry and Gabrielle both laughed at that. Gabrielle thanked Ginny again, told Harry to give Ginny a hug for her and then get ready to watch his team be destroyed by the Wizarding World's first video game master.

Harry played happily with his new toy for a little less than an hour. He did lose both games, and then regretfully turned the fascinating little device off. Ginny had been watching as he played, loving every minute. He put his arms around her, and gave her the promised hug.

"That one's for Gabrielle," he told her. Then he tilted her head back and shared one of those rock your world, grand slam home run kind of kisses with her. "And that was from me." Ginny hugged him tightly. Harry pointed at the game.

"Did you invent all of that?" he asked.

"I had a junior researcher come up to me with an idea for this about a year ago," she told him. "I stole her from one of Hermione's teams, and she and I developed the whole thing together. You might remember her. Natalie McDonald? She started at Hogwarts the year of the TriWizard tournament." Harry nodded, remembering that she had been very excited to get sorted into Gryffindor.

"She hasn't been told yet," Ginny continued, "but I'm going to be making her the head researcher for the whole project, since we'll need to keep coming up with new games all the time." Harry was impressed.

"Make sure you re-introduce us next time I'm there," he said. "I'd really like to thank her in advance for the billions of galleons she's about to make us over the next ten years or so."

Ginny laughed. "I will," she promised.

Harry went over to the tree and got Ginny's present. When he turned around to carry it to her, she was almost bouncing with excitement. The wrapping paper flew, and she hurriedly opened the box and looked inside. She pulled out the remembrall she found inside.

"This is a very special, one of a kind, remembrall," he told her. "It remembers everything." She looked at Harry, trying to see if he was joking. "Seriously," he said. "Ask it any question about anything that has ever happened in the Wizarding World."

"What year was Harry Potter born?" she asked the remembrall, which immediately responded with - "1980". Harry laughed at her surprised reaction.

"That was too easy," he told her. "Try something harder."

"What is the full name of the founder of St. Mungo's hospital," she queried it next.

"Mungo Bonham," the amazing little device answered immediately.

"Where did this come from, Harry?" she asked, and he smiled a little self-consciously.

"From me" he answered quietly.

"You _made_ this for me?" She was more than a little awed.

"Yes," he admitted. "It will also keep learning too." He held his hand out, and she placed the remembrall in his hand. "Who are the first people outside of Marauders Institute to play their new, top secret game system?" he asked.

"Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour," it answered. Ginny was speechless.

"This is priceless, Harry. I can't believe you made it for me." Harry handed the remembrall back to her and smiled at her.

"There is only one restriction on it. It will not give you personal or private information about anyone or anything. There's probably questions out there that you really don't want to know the answers to." Ginny laughed.

"I think I can keep it on a strictly professional level. Being able to get any answer right away while I'm working in the lab, though, is going to be brilliant. Thank-you." She gave him a very suggestive look then. "Why don't you carry me up to bed, and help me make a few new memories?"

Christmas morning they got up early, showered, and got ready to go out for the day. They apparated to Andromeda's house, and were greeted by a very excited Teddy.

"You're Here!" he shouted happily. Harry picked him up and hugged him.

"We noticed that," he said with a smile. They exchanged the hugs, kisses, and Merry Christmas greetings, and then Teddy was ready to get down to the opening the presents part of the day.

This was the first time in a few years that Andromeda had been home for Christmas, and Harry was glad they'd come for the day. Teddy went running off to the sitting room when Andromeda agreed to open presents now, and the three adults followed him. Ginny started handing out presents to everyone, and then she sat down with Teddy to watch him open his gifts. There were new books - he was learning to read now, and a new toy dragon for his growing collection. Harry and Ginny had bought him some new clothes, a toy snitch that he could chase around and catch, and his favourite - a child sized Firebolt.

"It's just like yours Uncle Harry," he yelled, as he hopped on it and started to rise off the ground.

"Stop right there young man," Andromeda told him firmly. "What's your number one rule on brooms?" Teddy sank back down to the floor.

"Not in the house," he mumbled. Harry laughed and picked him up, broom and all.

"Let's get your coat on and go outside," he suggested. He picked up the toy snitch too, and carried the boy, broom, and toy snitch toward the front entrance. "We'll take this with us, and you can start practicing catching the snitch too," he told Teddy as they walked out of the sitting room.

Ginny and Andromeda went to the kitchen, made tea, and talked while their little boys were out playing. They watched out the window as Harry chased Teddy around on his broom.

"There are times like this that I really miss Ted and Nymphadora," Andromeda said quietly, "but then I see Teddy playing like that, and I realize they're right there in front of me." Ginny went around the table and hugged her tightly.

They had hot chocolate and cookies ready for the two boys when they finally got cold and came indoors again. Harry and Teddy spent the rest of the morning playing with dragons, and the girls made up dinner. When they sat down to eat, they each took a side of the small kitchen table, and enjoyed a quiet meal together. Harry thought to himself that he might really love the excitement and noise of the Weasley clan when they got together, but this was pretty nice too.

He volunteered himself for cleanup, and Teddy went with Ginny and Andromeda into the sitting room. When Harry joined them after he was done, Teddy was snuggled in Ginny's lap, sound asleep. They stayed for the rest of the afternoon, playing with Teddy after his nap, and then headed back home. Christmas Day ended with Harry and Ginny each taking turns playing some long distance Quidditch World Cup with Gabrielle.

Ginny went to work on Thursday and Friday, and then they went to the island for the weekend, along with quite a few other members of the family, including Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Gabrielle, and the Delacours. There was a New Year's Eve party that Harry and Ginny went to with most of their friends, and they took Gabrielle to the Cannons' game on the Saturday after New Year's Day, happy to have a few hours with her before she had to go back to Beauxbatons on Sunday.

The Cannons won the game, and it had been another one of those really great days. Harry had thought that the whole holiday season had been filled with great days, a perfect way to end what had been a really amazing year, and if the first few days of the New Year were any indication, it was going to be brilliant too.


	19. A Year of Fringe Benefits

Chapter Nineteen - A Year of Fringe Benefits

Natalie McDonald found herself sitting in Ginny Potter's office on the first Monday of the New Year. She was feeling very nervous. Natalie felt that she and Ginny were becoming friends as well as research partners, but they'd almost always worked in their lab, and this was certainly the first time she'd been asked to come here for a meeting.

Ginny had greeted her with a hug, then they'd both sat down. While she waited for Ginny to begin their meeting, she was thinking that this woman, her boss, was brilliant and beautiful, and just so loving to everyone that you just wanted to do anything for her. Ginny smiled at her and began the meeting.

"We'll get to the reason I wanted you to come to my office in a minute," she told her young researcher and friend, "but first, I have someone who really wants to meet you, and who will be joining our little meeting." Natalie heard the door open and looked around to see Ginny's husband, Harry, walk in the office, a big smile on his face.

'Oh my gosh!' she thought to herself in disbelief. She'd gone to school with him, even been in his House, but she had been a little kid to him then, hardly noticed compared to everything else that had happened to him. She stood up and put her hand out to shake his, but he ignored that, and gave her a warm hug instead.

"Hi Natalie," he said brightly to her. "I'm so glad to see you again - especially after Ginny told me that you were the main Witch behind that absolutely awesome game system she gave me for Christmas." That smile of his was infectious, and she returned it.

"Do you really like it?" she asked, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd say top five coolest gifts ever." He looked over at his beautiful wife. "You told me she was smart, but forgot to mention how attractive," he told Ginny, with a wink. Ginny laughed at him, and motioned for them to both sit down.

"Natalie, I asked you here today because I want to discuss your future with at Marauders Institute," she said, and Natalie smiled nervously, nodded, and waiting for her to continue. Ginny handed her a few pages of parchment.

"I want you to become the Head of Research for the GameWizard division that we're creating. You'll be in charge of all of the researchers that we'll have creating the different games, and also the ones developing the two systems we have now, and any future systems we develop." Natalie was floored. Ginny saw her look, and laughed, happy for her young friend.

"The details of the offer are in your hands," she said, pointing to the pages of parchment that Natalie was holding. "There's a raise, and a significant improvement in your incentive plan, and this position makes you one of my senior managers." Natalie felt like exploding, she was so thrilled. She was pretty sure the grin on her face would be there for weeks.

"I'll take the look on your face as a 'yes'," Ginny said, still smiling.

"That's definitely a yes," Natalie agreed happily. Harry had been watching the exchange with a smile, and now Ginny nodded to him. He'd wanted to give Natalie a gift to thank her, and they'd agree that they'd call it a signing bonus. He leaned forward in his chair.

"If you could read through that contract, and sign it when you're ready, we can continue with the next part of the meeting," he told her. Natalie quickly read everything carefully, more than a little shocked at the numbers involved with her new pay and incentive package. She was also surprised by the more detailed confidentiality agreement compared to her current contract. When she was finished going through everything, she borrowed a quill from Ginny, happily signed at the bottom of the last page, and then handed the parchment and quill back to Ginny. She then looked back at Harry and he smiled at her.

"This part of the meeting is confidential," he began. Natalie nodded, and he continued. "You are, I'm sure, aware that Marauders Institute is part of a larger financial organization." She again nodded. "What only the most senior managers know, however, is that the organization is mine." Harry laughed as her jaw dropped.

"That's pretty close to what my reaction was a few years back. Hermione, Luna, Mandy, Ginny, and now you, are the only people at Marauders Institute who know this. I keep it quiet because I want to have as much privacy as someone in my situation can have."

Natalie smiled. "I'm guessing that's not very much, since everyone in the Wizarding World knows you." She felt an echo of the little girl crush from years gone by as she looked into those adorable emerald eyes of his. He pulled an envelope out of a pocket and handed it to her.

"This is a little something from Ginny and I to thank you for your amazing game system, and to welcome you into our little circle of managers."

Natalie opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of parchment inside. Her hands started to shake.

'Dear Ms. McDonald,

Gringotts is pleased to inform you that a transfer of one million galleons has been completed to your account. Congratulations on your promotion to senior management at Marauders Institute. We look forward to working with you, and thank-you for your business.

Fleur Weasley

Account Manager - Marauders Institute

She jumped to her feet, hugged Harry, and then hugged Ginny too. Harry was laughing again.

"I really love my job," he told the girls. "Now why don't you get out of here and go call Valerie to tell her all about your promotion?" Natalie was so surprised she just stared at him.

"How did you…"

Harry smiled. "I do my homework. Natalie McDonald, Muggle-born, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, international exchange student, 1994 to 2001, Home - Canada..." he paused for a second. "Toronto?" She nodded, amazed. "Mother, Valerie; Father, Bruce; two sisters." He stopped. "It's your life - guess I don't need to recite it all for you."

Natalie laughed. "That was impressive enough," she assured him. There was a gleam in Harry's eyes now.

"Then I guess I shouldn't suggest that you and Ginny set up a dinner date sometime soon so I can get to know you better, and you can introduce us to Owen Cauldwell? I even promise not to hold it against him that he was in Hufflepuff." She looked over at Ginny and both Witches were smiling.

"I think we could work that out, but if we're done here, I'd really like to call my Mum before I burst - even if it will mean waking her up." Ginny laughed and nodded for Natalie to go ahead. When the door was closed, she went over and hugged her husband.

"That was fun," she told him with a smile. "Now give me back my remembrall, you big fake."

Harry laughed, took it out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "Thanks for not outing me while she was still here."

Ginny smiled at him. "It was more fun to sit there and watch the legend grow."

There was a lot going on in the early months of 2003. Neville's miraculous antidote was released, taking the Wizarding medical world by storm. The Cannons winning streak continued. The GameWizard Portable went into production at Marauders Institute, and Luna launched the advertising blitz for it's impending arrival on the Saturday after school ended for the summer in June. There was also going to be a bubble-gum pink GameWitch Portable (the colour in honour of Nymphadora). Valentine's Day was on a Friday, and Harry and Ginny took their new friends Natalie and Owen to New York for the weekend.

Harry had his usual playtime with Teddy and Victoire. He and Gabrielle tried to play with their GameWizards at least three or four nights a week, depending on how busy she was with her studies. Victoire turned three, and Teddy had his fifth birthday.

The war had ended five years ago on May second. There wasn't going to be any special Memorial service, but like every year since the war ended, the school grounds were again open all day for anyone wanting to come spend some time at the Memorial Stone. Harry and Ginny were standing next to the Memorial Stone a while before dawn that morning like they had been every year. No matter how many times they were here, it was still a bit overwhelming to see the names of so many of their friends and family written on that plaque, and they held hands and quietly talked about them.

"I still miss them all so much," Ginny said quietly. "Even after five years, it's still really hard sometimes." She ran her hand along Fred's name, and a few tears escaped, slid down her cheeks, and fell to the ground. Harry put his arms around Ginny as her tears turned into soft sobs of grief and loss. They heard footsteps behind them, and Harry turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming toward them.

"I thought we might be the first to get here today," Arthur said as Ginny went over to hug her mother, and Molly wrapped her baby girl in her arms, and they both cried and comforted each other for a few long minutes.

The rest of the family joined them – Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, George and Marietta, Ron and Hermione, and lastly, Charlie and Nathalie. They stayed for maybe a half hour or so, talking mostly about Fred, Remus, and Nymphadora, but also about the rest of the friends they'd lost in the war. Other visitors came and went too, some of them stopping to share hugs and memories with the Weasleys. Dennis, Demelza and his parents were there – they always came at dawn every year too. Professor McGonagall and several other Professors stopped by, and Neville and Luna got there just before Harry, Ginny, and the others were about to leave. When they were all ready, they quietly left the school grounds and went back to the Burrow to have breakfast together before getting on with their respective days. Harry found out later from Andromeda that nearly two thousand people visited the Memorial Stone over the course of the day.

It was Game Day! You might think that meant Quidditch finals, but they were over, and the Cannons were now two time League Champions. No, this was day one of the GameWizard magic that was about to sweep the Wizarding World. There were many stores that were going to carry the new game systems, but Luna, taking her marketing genius into the realm of art, put a deal together with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, in which they created a whole new store, that they put right beside every one of George's stores that would sell the GameWizard and all of the games. Owen Cauldwell was hired to head the new company, GamePortal, and manage the Diagon Alley, London store.

That's where Harry and Ginny were that morning, along with Natalie and Owen. Hermione and Ron were in New York, and would be opening the new GamePortal there. Ron would be autographing World Cup Quidditch game certificates (the game cards were permanently absorbed by the GameWizard when installed). They'd also make an appearance at the Los Angeles store. Harry, Ginny, and Natalie were to cover London, then Toronto - where Natalie's mom Valerie was the only Muggle store manager in the entire company.

Harry was sitting at the table that had been set up for him - he was also going to be signing autographs when Owen opened the doors. The store quickly filled with Witches and Wizards of all ages, and the GameWizards and GameWitches flew off the shelves. Harry's quill arm felt like it was going to fall off by the time they had to leave for Toronto, but seeing all those young Wizards and Witches smiling made every ache and pain worth it.

This was Harry's first time in Toronto - for that matter, it was his first time in Canada, and he was impressed. There was no record of it, but he was fairly sure that it must have been Wizards and Witches who built that huge tower, since he didn't see how Muggles possibly could have done the job. Harry got to meet Natalie's mother (call me Valerie). She and Ginny hit it off immediately, and Harry was nailed down to the autograph table for almost four hours. He and Ginny took Natalie's family out for dinner after a long day at the store, and then were back home and in bed by about two in the morning, exhausted but both of them thrilled to see something that Natalie and Ginny had created become such a huge success.

Gabrielle greeted them with hugs, kisses, and that dazzling smile of hers when they arrived at the resort island that she'd decided to call Marauders Paradise. She led them on a tour of the hotel, showing them the restaurants, shops, and dance clubs. There was a huge glass atrium in the centre of the complex with gardens, walkways, and open areas where the guests could be entertained on the rare occasion that the weather wasn't perfect - which it usually was. They went through one of the guest suites, each of which had one to four bedrooms, one or two baths, and a sitting room. The first guests would be arriving that afternoon, and it looked to Harry like everything was perfect.

"You and Mum, and everyone working on this project have done an amazing job," he told Gabrielle. She smiled at him happily.

"It's going to be tough, stuck here in paradise," she told him. Looking around, she added - "Not!"

Ginny laughed and hugged her. "Let's get something to eat before you have to get back to work," she suggested.

"I saw there was a pretty large addition to the budget," Harry commented to Gabrielle as they were having lunch. "What was it for?"

"Mrs. Weasley found out that some of the researchers at Marauders Institute were declining their vacations because they're workaholics, so we added a fully operational lab here, and made sure to tell their families, so that there weren't any more excuses not to come here and at least let their families come and enjoy themselves here," she explained.

"That was a great idea," Ginny told her, "but you might need to put a limit on how many hours a day the lab's open - it might force them to at least relax a little while they're here."

Gabrielle nodded. "We can do that if we have to. I'm going to try a few other enticements first, though." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I'd better get going. Why don't you guys wander the village shops, take a walk on the beach, and then meet me back at my bungalow. Then I can take you out and show you the night life here."

There were all sorts of shops in the village, and so much to do. The guests to the island could rent boats and jet-skis. They could play matches of Quidditch on rented Firebolts. There was a giant outdoor Wizard's Chess board that reminded Harry just a little too vividly of the one they had faced back in his first year at Hogwarts. He didn't know what beach volleyball was, but it looked like fun as they watched a game.

Ginny picked them up drinks at a beachside café, and they sat in beach chairs, watching some of the first guests who had arrived already out playing in the water. She knew many of the Marauders Institute people who were there, and they were occasionally stopped to meet family members, and exchange hugs. Harry noticed more than one nervous glance from some of the Witches, but his wife soon dispelled any worries her hugging their spouses had caused by quickly enchanting the rest of each family they met.

The nighttime entertainment had something for everyone. There were dance clubs, live bands, theatre, and a wide variety of dining choices. There were games for kids of all ages (Harry was definitely going to find time to play one that combined a Muggle game called LaserTag with flying brooms).

There was even a small club that catered to what Gabrielle assured him was a growing phenomenon called WizardKaraoke, where Wizards and Witches would sing along with the background music from their favourite songs. They stopped in for a drink there and listened to a couple of songs. Harry had to admit it was entertaining. He surprised both of the girls by going up there to sing a song.

It seemed simple, and he picked on of Ginny's favourite ballads. A charm gave him the ability to know all of the words, and when it was his turn, he was introduced to the stage. He caused quite a stir when everyone there heard his name called out, and there were probably at least a few people there who secretly wished that he would make a fool of himself.

He stepped into the centre of the stage, and the music started. He looked straight at Ginny throughout the entire song, pouring all of his love into the words, his voice so perfect and pure that by the time he was finished, for just a moment the room was absolutely silent. He left the stage to a hushed, respectful applause from an audience that knew they'd just been privileged to hear something special. The girls both gave him a hug.

"Well, I think that pretty much destroyed the competition tonight," Gabrielle said with a smile. "Shall we move on?"

They stayed with Gabrielle for another day, and tried to do as many of the activities as possible before it was time to head back to home and work.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table on the morning of their anniversary, having a glass of juice and a light breakfast. They were very busy at the Institute, keeping up with the demand for the GameWizards, and getting ready for the Christmas shopping season launch of the GameWizard HES (Home Entertainment System), which would work with any WWVN receiver. Harry came in, gave her a kiss, and handed her a present.

"Happy Anniversary, Ginny." Her face lit up, and she immediately tore off the paper to find a travel magazine. It was called 'Potter Travel Magazine', and had a picture of the two of them sitting on a beach, watching a sunset. Opening the cover, she scanned the index. There was 'Europe', 'Asia', 'Africa', 'Australia', 'North America', and 'South America'. Each item also had listings of destinations for each region. Ginny started leafing through the 'magazine', looking at all of the different cities and wonders of the world that were displayed there. Finally she looked up from it, and saw him smiling at her.

"I'm hoping, for your anniversary present this year, that you'll let me take you on a one year long vacation, starting at Christmas this year, and ending December first of next year." He was nearly knocked out of his chair as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Is that a yes?" he teased.

"That's a totally, unconditionally, unequivocal yes," she said, kissing him passionately.

"Then I guess you better finish up your breakfast and get to work so you can start getting Mandy and the other girls ready to run the place without you for a while," he told her with a happy smile.

Summer had seemed to have just started when it was suddenly over, and the kids were doing their back to school shopping. Charlie and Nathalie's baby arrived in the middle of July. Little Arthur Nathaniel Weasley was stocky like his father, but got the good looks and dark hair from his mother. The Weasley clan took turns making the trip to Romania to visit them, and bring gifts for the newest member of the family.

Harry spent a week with Teddy at Marauders Paradise. He went to their island for a few weekends with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had him go with her to check on the progress of the new public resort. Fleur, Griphook, and the other managers kept a steady stream of new investment proposals coming his way. There was a particularly great weekend with Ginny, Natalie, Owen, and her family in Niagara Falls, where Owen turned all the girls to puddles of goo with his marriage proposal, which Natalie happily accepted.

Mandy and Terry were married at a quiet, private ceremony that was followed by a very noisy reception that was held in a giant tent at Marauders Institute, attended by a small group of family, and about three thousand co-workers and friends. They then left for two weeks in Hawaii.

Quidditch season started, and the Cannons fired the first shot at the competition with a blowout opening day victory that let the other teams know that they planned on staying champions for another year. One of the more creative vendors was even selling toy 'three-peater Cannons' that had three tiny little barrels, and the team's logo on the side. Ginny was working very long hours again, and Harry's routine became draw the bubble bath, pour the wine, feed her dinner, carry the sleeping wife to bed. Repeat nightly as needed.

The GameWizard HES went into stores on November first, and there was a repeat of the frenzy they'd seen in June. There were now over fifty games for the systems, and the sales exceeded even Luna's normally accurate estimates. Harry sent Valerie and Natalie on a spa weekend in Tuscany to celebrate. Marauders Paradise was a huge success, and was the talk of Marauders Institute.

The Witches and Wizards who had been to the island already talked about their amazing adventures, and those that were still going before the end of the year were looking forward with anticipation to the trip. Harry and Ginny were also getting business in order, and finalizing plans for their upcoming long vacation. The Cannons were five and one through November, and Demelza, now looking for a second straight scoring title, was far out ahead of the competition.

One more week, and Harry and Ginny were going to be off on vacation. They would be spending Christmas with the family, and would still have to be available to handle anything really important, but they would almost completely have the next year to just have fun. There could be no better way to start having fun than with getting the annual packages from Gringotts.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The attached financial summary will show you that this was, once again an unprecedented year. Your investment portfolio, lead by the incredible growth of Marauders Institute, has resulted in quite a stunning return for your investment. Please review and authorize the included incentive payout letters. The Owl will await your return package.

Griphook,

Account Manager - Co-Coordinator

Summary of consolidated accounts for Mr. Harry Potter

Beginning Balance: 3,256.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership: 200 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 3,456.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 1,230 million galleons

Property Division 230 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 155 million galleons

Other Investments 35 million galleons

Total Profit 1,650 million galleons

Less incentive (Thirty-six Percent) 594 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives

Profit after incentives: 1,056 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 5.787% of after-incentive profit.

Ending Balance: 4,250.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership

Ending Balance: 262 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 4,512.25 million galleons

Seven quick signatures later (Mrs. Weasley would be taking care of the one-half percent that was added to the incentives for Gabrielle), and he had the Owl on its way back to Gringotts to make some account managers very happy. Harry poured himself a coffee, and sat back in his chair.

"My work is done for the day!" he said with a giant sigh, like he'd been working hard or something. Ginny looked up at him and laughed.

"Rub it in why don't you?" He got up and walked around behind her chair, and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay," he teased. He heard a purr of pleasure, and leaned over to kiss her neck. "I'd better stop or you'll never get through all those pages of reports."

"Keep rubbing, I'll multi-task," she told him firmly. Ginny was on page three when she suddenly stopped reading, and slapped her forehead. "This is incredibly stupid," she chided herself.

"What is?" he asked.

Ginny laughed. "I'll show you," she answered, and pulled her remembrall out of her pocket. "Are there any errors on the Marauders Institute incentive report for 2003?" she asked it.

"There are no errors in the report," the remembrall replied promptly. Ginny laughed in delight, went to the last page, signed it, and sent it off with the Owl." Standing up, she took Harry's hand. "Come with me, Mr. Potter. I just found two spare hours in my morning, and I plan to share them with you." Harry decided later that he really loved to share.

One last meeting, and he and Ginny would be free! Sitting in the now familiar meeting room at Gringotts, Harry was really only half-listening to Griphook's annual 'year-in-review' report. He was more interested in thinking about beaches and Ginny in a swimsuit. Mentally slapping himself, he brought his attention back to the meeting where it belonged. When Griphook finished the review, he then began to give Harry an update on the Investment Partnership.

Letters had gone out to all of the organization's employees and managers, inviting them to invest in the partnership a few weeks before the incentives were handed out. The Partnership received an incredible response, with a total of three hundred million galleons in new investment. Mrs. Weasley was next, updating them on the public resort, which would be opening in January, and was already booked solid through April. They'd decided to call it 'The Enchanted Isle Resort'. She'd hired an energetic and very likeable young Wizard to manage it, and he would be reporting to Gabrielle.

Marauders Paradise had actually managed to turn a very nice little profit, earned entirely on the entertainment, dining, and retail enterprises, and through some creative management from Gabrielle and her team. The proposals for the coming year were to continue to develop new housing, focusing on North American and Asian growth centres, and to build two more public resorts, one in Indonesia, modelled on the two Caribbean resorts, and a resort near London geared more toward business and group conferences. Harry wasn't concerned at all this time when he was advised of the four hundred million galleon price tag for the project.

Fleur had an eight hundred million galleon investment plan for Marauders Institute, divided among some promising new products, and development of the major lines that were already cash cows for the company. Her plans also got the green light from Harry. The account managers agreed that they could easily put the remaining capital to work without his needing to worry about it.

"I'm sure you'll all take good care of everything. You know how to reach me if it's really important, otherwise, run things like we did that first year when I was in school."

He and Ginny were already packed, and she would be in final meetings with her team for the whole day, so Harry went to London, bought a bottle of champagne and flowers, and then went home to cook dinner and get her bubble bath ready for when she got home. He was smiling as he worked, sure that Ginny was going to love this start to their year-long vacation.


	20. Vacation Fun

Chapter Twenty - Vacation Fun

Ginny left work that day, knowing that her Institute was in good hands, and looking forward to spending a whole year travelling and having fun with her husband and best friend. She got home to find a bubble bath, a dozen roses, and a glass of champagne waiting for her to enjoy. What a way to start a vacation!

The first stop on their yearlong adventure was a week at Marauders Paradise. When they walked into the hotel, Gabrielle was at the reception counter waiting for them, and she escorted them to their suite. She professionally waited until the door was closed before unloading a flurry of hugs and kisses on them.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she told them excitedly. "That's the one and only downside of being here in paradise - that you're so far away." Harry laughed.

"I wasn't far enough away the other day when you cleaned my clock at TriWizard Tourney." The girls both laughed. Ginny had her arm around Gabrielle's waist.

"You've got us for a whole week now," she told their friend, "and we're going to have a lot of fun while we're here."

Staying at the resort hotel for the first time, Ginny realized that Gabrielle worked nearly all of the time. Her job was obviously a lot of fun, since it included a lot of socializing with the guests, which meant dancing, playing games, dining with VIP's, and generally making sure everyone was enjoying their vacation. She made sure that Harry and Ginny were no exception, filling their days with non-stop sun and fun, and their nights with song and dance.

They saw the Magic Theatre Troop's rendition of the Muggle stage hit 'The Phantom of the Opera', complete with real phantom. They hit the dance clubs. Ginny even talked him into a repeat command performance of 'her song' in the WizardKaraoke club that once again left the patrons wowed.

On the last day of their week on the island, they spent a quiet evening with Gabrielle at her bungalow. They played a few games on her GameWizard HES, and thankfully Ginny was able to save at least a small scrap of the Potter family honour by managing to pull out a narrow victory in Wizard's Duel, while he, on the other hand, crashed and burned on Broom Race Challenge, and Gabrielle soundly trounced him again in TriWizard Tourney. They talked until late into the night, not really wanting their time together to end. The next afternoon, they said their goodbyes and Harry and Ginny were on their way. Next stop: Rome.

Harry and Ginny were in Italy for another week, and they toured many of the ancient Muggle and Wizarding World tourist sites, did some Christmas shopping, and extensively sampled the local cuisine and night life in each of the places they stayed. They went on to Romania to spend a few days with Charlie, Nathalie, and baby Arthur before they headed home to get ready for Christmas with the family.

The Weasley and Delacour families were going to spend Christmas together again this year, this time on the island. They were all going to meet there Christmas Eve, but Harry and Ginny went a couple of days early to get everything ready. With Kreacher and Winky's help, they decorated all of the houses, and prepared for the large dinner they'd have on Christmas Day. The evening before everyone was coming, Kreacher and Winky approached their young masters.

"Harry Potter," Kreacher began, "Winky and Kreacher have decided that we wish to become mates, and need our master's approval." Harry smiled at his little elven friend.

"Then you have it, with our congratulations," he assured them. Ginny was already hugging Winky.

"Will Harry Potter perform the binding for Kreacher and Winky?" Kreacher asked, and Harry nodded.

"You'll need to tell me what to do. When do you want to do this?"

Kreacher smiled. "Does Harry Potter have anything pressing right now?" he asked, and Harry laughed.

"I think we can make time to do this for two of our dearest friends," he told the two elves. That sent Winky back into Ginny's arms.

"If you would be so kind as to get your wand ready, master, you need only stand by us, and hold you wand over our joined hands while Winky and Kreacher perform the binding ritual."

Harry did as he was asked, and the House Elves, facing each other, held hands together just underneath his wand. They were speaking in the elven language, so Harry and Ginny did not understand what they were saying, but there were pauses in the ritual where a green rope of light would emerge from his wand and wrap around their joined hands. When this happened for the third time, they both glowed softly for a moment, and then the binding was complete.

"Thank-you, master," Kreacher said with a bow.

"You are welcome, Kreacher. Why don't you take your new mate back home, take the night off, and do whatever newly bound House Elves do." Ginny had never seen what happened to House Elves when they blushed, and couldn't stop from laughing in delight as Kreacher and Winky both turned a pale pink colour from the neck up. Harry had seen Dobby blush before, but it was still just as amusing for him to watch the two elves. They each gave both of the elves hugs.

"Kreacher and Winky will return Christmas morning to make the meal for Harry and Ginny Potter and their guests," Winky promised, and then they both popped back to Grimmauld Place.

Nathalie watched her in-laws pass her son from aunt to uncle, grandma and grandpa with a patient smile. It had been late afternoon when she and Charlie had left for the island, and the time change gave them practically a whole new day. She watched Harry, now gently holding her son as his turn had finally come around, and thought that never in her wildest little girl dreams would she have imagined that some day her little boy would have Harry Potter for an uncle.

Those green eyes of his had looked up and seen her watching them, and she felt that familiar flash of understanding that for some reason flashed between them. He was smiling gently, and returned his attention to little Arthur, who was soon trying to pull his glasses off. They'd talked one night about that insight they seemed to share. When she'd suggested that maybe part of it was because she was a Healer, and he had so much compassion for everyone, that their spirits were just very attuned to each other, he'd agreed that certainly could be part of the reason. Hermione relieved Harry of the baby, and he walked over and sat next to her.

"Deep thoughts for a beautiful sunny day," he told her, smiling brightly at her. There couldn't possibly be a girl alive that could resist when he smiled and those emerald eyes lit up like they were now.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh, "I forgot when you're around, it's like thinking out loud." They sat quietly together for a while, watching their family. Harry stood up, and held his hand out to her.

"They're going to be at that for a while. Why don't you and I go play on the jet-skis until they tire of playing with the baby?" She let him pull her up, and taking his hand, headed down to the lagoon.

Ginny watched as Nathalie and her husband walked hand-in-hand and smiled. There might be some Witches out there who would worry about their significant other going for a walk on the beach with another beautiful woman, but she wasn't one of them. Harry had more than enough love to share with everyone, and Ginny had no problem with sharing him with the people they both loved.

Hermione's necklace was sparkling in the sun, and little Art was trying to grab it and pull it into his mouth. Looking around at her parents, brothers, and their wives and, so far, two children - three with Teddy, she reminded herself just how lucky she was to have them all. She heard the jet-skis start up and take off out into the lagoon. Apparently it wasn't a walk on the beach after all, but playtime. Gabrielle walked over to her from where she'd been visiting with her parents.

"You're not going to let those two have all the fun, are you Ginny?" she asked, and Ginny laughed.

"No way. I think we ought to go out there, join Nathalie, and show him what a little Witch power can do," she told Gabrielle as both girls grinned. The two women ran off down the beach to join in the fun.

Penelope was sitting next to her husband, who had been quietly talking with her about work, which he did a lot. She loved her serious, determined husband, but sometimes wished he'd leave the business at the Ministry office. When she'd seen Harry and Nathalie walk by hand-in-hand, followed by Ginny and Gabrielle, she'd wondered to herself if there would ever be a time that she would feel comfortable enough with Percy's family to be that casual with them.

He'd tried very hard, back when they were at Hogwarts, to distance himself from a family that embarrassed him because of their social and economic standing, and the friends they had. There were nights when he'd tell her how much he wished that his family tried to do something with their lives, and socialize with friends that didn't include werewolves and squibs and unimportant Witches and Wizards.

When the war was over, and he'd understood just how wrong he'd been, Percy had rejoined his family, but there was still a wide divide between himself and the rest of the family - one of his own making. Percy's Mom and Dad certainly weren't poor anymore, and the rest of his family all seemed to live comfortably, if not in big fancy mansions. Harry Potter, the most well-known and important Wizard in the entire world, was his brother-in-law, and yet her husband still didn't approve of, or even seem to understand his own family.

Percy wanted to be important, and thought that working with and for important people at the Ministry of Magic would make that happen. Why, with everything his family had, did they not want to hang out with the Witches and Wizards that were the movers and shakers of the Wizarding World?

Penelope had quietly watched this family, and had come to understand that Percy was completely missing the point. His family loved each other, and surrounded themselves with friends who loved them for who they were. They had fun with everything they did - work, play - everything. They were as interested in making the lives of not just other Wizards and Witches better, but helping all of the magical creatures that shared their world. She suspected that her husband might not have any real idea of just how much power his family actually had, since they never talked about it or flaunted it, and certainly never publicized it.

What she did know for sure, though, was that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life sitting on the sidelines and miss out on being a part of all the love this family had to offer them. This was so much better than the superficial posturing they had to put up with many of the people around the Ministry of Magic just to advance Percy's Ministry career. Making her decision, and ready to take the first step, she stood up.

"Why don't we go out and play with the others on the jet-ski's Percy?" she said, holding her hand out and smiling down at him. He looked up at her, surprised by her unexpected request.

"Take a day off from thinking about work for once, and come out and play with your wife and family," she said. Penelope thought he was quite adorable on the rare occasions he truly smiled, and he was smiling now as he took her hand and stood too.

"You're pretty cute when you smile like that," she told him. "Let's see what we can come up with to have you do it more often." He actually laughed, and her heart soared in delight. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Molly smiled when she saw Penelope lead her son down to the lagoon. She always hoped that Percy would come around some day, and suspected that if it was going to happen, that his wife would be the velvet-covered club that would knock some sense into him.

Her daughter-in-law worked for the Ministry of Magic, like Percy and Arthur. She'd noticed that Penelope had, during the last few family gatherings, looked like she was finally realizing that she and her husband were missing out on something special by remaining distant from his family. She thought about Harry and Ginny taking a whole year off to travel. Maybe she should hire Penelope away from the Ministry to come work in her division, and then, in a year or two, she and Arthur could go on some long vacations too.

Teddy ran down to the beach when he and his grandma got to the island. He'd heard the jet-skis, and he jumped up and down at the edge of the water to get his Uncle Harry's attention. It was Gabrielle who saw him first, and she came zooming into shore to see him.

"Hi Teddy. Want to go chase Uncle Harry with me for a while?" she asked him. He ran over and climbed up on her lap, and gave her a hug.

"Yes!" he told her excitedly. "We're way better jet-skiers than he is." Gabrielle laughed, sat him on the seat in front of her, and they sped off to chase the others around the lagoon.

Christmas Eve, everyone was at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's beach house, settling in with drinks and snacks to watch what would surely become an annual rebroadcast of A Christmas Carol. Teddy was curled up with Harry and Ginny, and Victoire had been put to bed upstairs. Many of them had taken an afternoon nap so they'd be able to stay up and watch the show together. There were rarely times with this family when the room would be quiet, but they all sat through the movie, and were all again pulled inexorably into the story.

Harry thought about their day, and everything they'd done. The biggest surprise had been seeing Penelope getting Percy out on the lagoon to play with the rest of them. He even seemed to have fun, and she was definitely putting herself out there, silently asking them to let her join in and start truly becoming part of their circle. When they'd gone back in to the beach, Harry had made a point of giving her a big hug, and then shaking Percy's hand.

"Thanks for coming out to play, Percy. I was getting clobbered being outnumbered three to one. My little Godson there switched sides, and you were the only brother-in-law brave enough to come to my defence."

Percy had seemed a little surprised, and Penelope had given him a warm, thankful smile. When the ghost of Christmas yet to come came on screen, he had both Teddy and Ginny clinging to him, which he had to admit was pretty darn nice feeling. They all cheered through the ending, and then with everyone exhausted, they headed back to their own places and the warm beds waiting for them there.

Gabrielle woke Christmas morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking in the kitchen. She got up and got ready, then headed to the kitchen, where her Mom and Dad welcomed her and wished her a Merry Christmas. They had a quiet breakfast together, and then went over to Molly and Arthur's house where they'd be included in the annual gift exchange, that in their large family was an extended event. She had negotiated with her staff to split up the Christmas and New Year holidays, and she got to be here today, but would be working on New Year's Eve and day.

When everyone had gathered in the large sitting room, Ginny had recruited Penelope to help her hand out presents. Gabrielle smiled, remembering Penelope's first real step toward trying to truly become friends with her husband's family. Ginny was obviously making sure that she helped her sister-in-law to do that. There were all manner of gifts given and received, and it was wonderful watching the smiling, happy faces all around her. Gabrielle laughed, delighted, when Harry got the 'World's Worst GameWizard' hat from her, and cried with Ginny when she hugged her in thanks for the picture Gabrielle had given her - a painting by a very talented artist on the island, of Harry and Ginny sitting on the beach, watching a sunset.

Seeing the painting again got her thinking about the young Wizard who had so perfectly captured her friends. Kevin was a quiet young man who smiled a lot. He loved the island as much as she did, and enjoyed all of the fun and excitement it had to offer. Smiling to herself, she made a note to herself to ask him out on a date - maybe he'd go with her to the New Year's Eve parties. She saw Harry smiling at her when she came out of her reverie.

"What's his name?" he asked her. How did he do that? Smiling back at him, she politely told him it was none of his business.

After the gift exchange, they had another play day at the lagoon, and had Christmas dinner there too. There were a few smaller groups that got together for visits at different homes in the evening, but most of the family made it an early night after having a very long day on Christmas Eve, and tired out from the nearly two days of sun and fun.

The next day, while some of the family would be staying on the island longer, many of them left for homes and work. Harry and Ginny saw them off, including Gabrielle, who laughed when she saw that Harry actually planned to wear that stupid hat she'd given him as a joke gift, at least on the island. They promised to keep in touch while they were travelling, and find time for some regular GameWizard matches.

Harry and Ginny were the last to leave. Andromeda, Teddy, the Delacours, and The elder Weasleys saw them off. Teddy didn't want them to go, and was very upset as he hugged them goodbye.

"We'll send you presents from the different places we go," Ginny promised him, "and write you letters, and send pictures." Harry gave him another hug.

"We'll be stopping in for visits too, and be home for your birthday," he added. "In June we'll pick you up and take you with us for the trip to Mexico and South America, so you can go exploring with us." Teddy hugged him tightly, and then they were off to the next stop on their trip: Athens.

How many times, Ginny thought to herself, did she think that there couldn't possibly be anything better in her life? The day after the war, when the Wizard she'd loved since the first time she'd seen him told her he loved her? The day they were married? The joy she felt from seeing her company become so successful? The list went on and on, and yet it seemed that every day there was a new wonder for her to marvel at.

They'd spent two amazing weeks in Greece, seeing all the wonders that beautiful country had to offer, then journeyed through the ancient lands of the countries of the Middle East. They wondered at the Pyramids of Egypt, which all the Wizarding World new were created by the ancient Egyptian Wizards and Witches, not by Muggle slaves as they contended in their amusing history books.

From there, they travelled all over Africa. They traversed deserts, explored jungles, and went on sightseeing safaris to photograph lions and elephants, and so much more. There were lazy days wandering through markets, or lying carefree on an ocean beach. They spent Valentine's Day in South Africa, where the local cuisine was incredible, and the diamond necklace Harry gave her had been stunning.

They popped back home for Victoire's fourth birthday, bearing gifts of diamond earrings and a furry giraffe. From there, they went to Saudi Arabia, travelling through the Arabian peninsula. With the Muggle conflicts in Iraq and Afghanistan, they bypassed those countries. They interrupted this part of the trip to make it to Teddy's sixth birthday, and then went on to discover the wonders of India and Pakistan.

They visited Korea, and Japan, and then came back through China. Winter was finally ending when they made the stop at Mount Everest. They were both in awe of its majestic immensity. They had read the Muggle travel guide about climbing Everest, and were sure that it was indeed a most difficult endeavour that provided Muggles with an great sense of accomplishment. Harry and Ginny weren't really interested in the climb though, so they apparated to the summit, spent a freezing cold few minutes admiring the view, and then apparated back to the comfort of their hotel room, a cozy fire, and a nice bottle of wine.

This part of their journey wrapped up with a few stops in Russia, Sweden, Germany, Switzerland, and Holland before stopping at home for a few days. There were a few things they wanted to get done around home, and then they picked up Teddy for the few weeks they'd be spending with him, and headed for Mexico.

Teddy was holding Aunt Ginny's hand. He really liked to do that, he thought to himself. Maybe when he grew up, he'd marry her, just like Uncle Harry.

That reminded him - "When will Uncle Harry catch up with us, Aunt Ginny?" She smiled at him. He really loved that smile too.

"He's going to meet us for lunch, sweetie. He had a little bit of work to do this morning." Harry had received an Owl Post with a stack of parchment that needed his attention. Fortunately those Owls were rare so far during their travels. "Why don't you and I spend the morning looking for buried treasure here in this market," she suggested, and Teddy looked at her suspiciously.

"That's just a way to make me believe it isn't shopping," he accused her. Ginny scooped him up for a hug and kiss.

"You caught me," she admitted with a laugh, tickling him. He looked at her happily, his eyes bright and smiling.

"I really love you a lot, Aunt Ginny." That earned him another hug.

"I love you a lot too," she assured him. "Now how about that treasure hunt?"

Teddy didn't really mind shopping, since they almost always picked up something neat for him. Sometimes he wished he had a little money of his own, though, so he could buy something sometimes for his favourite aunt and uncle, or for his grandmother. Maybe when he grew up he'd be able to do that.

He spent the next few weeks getting to see Aztec and Inca ruins, go camping in the rain forests, and go on a boat ride down the biggest river he'd ever seen in his whole life. He was shown many of the wonderful cities of the continent too. Teddy loved getting to see all the amazing things on the trip, but for him the best part was getting to do all of it with the two people he loved most, besides his grandma. When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, he was glad to be back, but knew he would miss Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny while they were on their big long vacation.

Harry had really loved their time with Teddy, but he was also happy to get back to just the two of them. Their friends and family were taking care of business, and he was glad that very little had needed his, or Ginny's personal attention. When they dropped Teddy off with Andromeda, they took a couple of days to check in with everyone, and take care of the little bit of business that had been kept waiting for them. Hermione and Ron had them over one night to catch up, and belatedly celebrate the Cannon's three-peat League Championship.

In July and August, they travelled from one end of Canada to the other, took a Muggle cruise up to Alaska, and then, just for fun, rented a car in California, and drove back to the east coast, where they spent the last couple of weeks of their summer hopping their way from Florida to New York.

After another quick trip to home, and a round of visits, they next went to Australia. They went on an outback adventure, visited the different cities, and dove the barrier reef. They made a trip to Tasmania, and took a side trip to the Antarctic. Ginny was sitting on the sofa in their hotel suite, curled up next to Harry. They'd spent the day shopping, and had a wonderful dinner. They'd both decided to just have a quiet evening together and rest up, since they'd be moving on tomorrow.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him. "Just in case I didn't tell you yet today, I love you." Her heart skipped a beat as he turned those incredible green eyes to look at her, and saw his smile.

"I love you too, honey," he told her quietly. She stood up and stretched luxuriously in front of him, making sure she had his undivided attention, since she was wearing a very short pair of shorts, and a nicely form-fitting blouse.

"Why don't we go to bed early," she said suggestively, her bright brown eyes dancing. He stood up, swept her off her feet, and carried her into the bedroom, and she proceeded to show him that there was a world of difference between going to bed, and going to sleep.

Ginny woke up to the sound of her WiComm chiming frantically. It was the middle of the night, and she fumbled for it in the dark. It felt like they'd just gotten to sleep. She opened it up to see Gabrielle's face looking intensely at her.

"What's up, Gabrielle? Is there a problem?" There hadn't yet been any major problems while she and Harry had been gone.

"I've got a really big problem Ginny," she answered. "How soon can you guys get here?" Gabrielle was in control, but obviously worried.

"We're in Australia, Gabrielle, and it would take us a while to get there." Ginny nudged Harry awake, and he looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Gabrielle. It's a little late - or early to be calling for a rematch. I won fair and square last time." He saw her smile faintly.

"I wish that was all it was. We have a major hurricane coming at the island, Harry. It was forecast to miss us, but just took a turn and it looks like it's going to be a direct hit. We'll start seeing the leading edge of the storm in about two hours. Harry, if you can't get here to help, we'll probably lose everything, and we're also filled to capacity and can't evacuate everyone – we just don't have the time or enough portkeys."

Harry jumped out of bed, and started pulling clothes on. "Ginny, can you pack up and start making your way back home?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. "Gabrielle, I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me in the hotel lobby."

"How will you do that?" she asked him.

"It's a secret," he answered mysteriously. "I'll tell you some other time." He saw her nod, and Ginny ended the call.

"You're going to try to apparate half way around the world?" she asked, a ball of fear in her stomach. Harry sat on the side of the bed and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry. I can do it without any problem, and I have to do it. I'm not going to let anything happen to our girl or her island, or all of the people that work for us."

Ginny hugged him. "Be careful. I love you." Harry smiled.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her. He stood up, and was suddenly gone.

Gabrielle hugged Harry when she saw him suddenly walk into the lobby. He got right down to business. "Tell me everything you have on the storm."

She gave him a brief summary of the information - A category five storm on the measurement scale the Muggles used. There were winds of one hundred and seventy miles per hour at the centre. The storm was over five hundred miles across, moving at fourteen miles per hour. Tropical storm force winds would begin within the next two hours, and at fourteen miles per hour, it would take nearly two days to pass over the island. When she was finished with the grim report, he asked what was being done with the guests.

"The guests in the bungalows have been evacuated here to the hotel, and we'll keep everyone here, since it's the safest building on the island," she told him, and Harry nodded his approval.

"You're doing a great job. Take care of everyone here, Gabrielle. I'm going to the south beach, and will try to protect us." She stared at him, now showing that she was truly afraid for the first time. His smile was grim. "Don't let anybody outside of this building, no matter what happens. It may look okay out there, but if my defense falters, anyone who isn't safe in here could be hurt." He went to go out the entrance, but Gabrielle pulled him into a fierce hug first before leaving him to take care of her hotel and guests.

Harry got to the southernmost beach on the island, and looked out at the waves that were crashing on the beach, already much higher than he'd ever seen them here. The wind was picking up, whipping the palm trees violently, and a hard, steady rain began. Harry cleared his mind completely, and imagined in his mind the shield that he wanted to create, a dome that covered not only the island, but an area of the waters around the island. When he was ready, he sat down on the beach, pulled out his wand, and shouted - "Protego!"

The shield quickly spread out from his wand tip, expanding in an arc in front of him, and above his head. Within a few minutes, the dome he had constructed in his mind shimmered a brilliant blue, covering the entire island, and extending into the ocean nearly half a mile in all directions. There was no longer any wind or rain under the dome, and the water was again calm. He looked at his shield for a moment, scanning it for any weakness, and then he closed his eyes and focused on the job at hand. Could he hold this shield in place for two days? He was about to find out.

Gabrielle was in the atrium with many of the guests when they all saw Harry's shield go into place. They watched in astonishment and awe as the entire island was enclosed. Gabrielle got her staff to round up all of the guests so that she could let them all know what was going on, and keep them from panicking. When she was told that everyone was in the atrium, she stood on a platform where they could all see her.

"I know that many of you are worried right now, with good reason," she told them. "We all know that we're about to be hit by a dangerous hurricane, but I want to assure you that everything possible is being done to protect all of us here." She looked around the room, noting the fear some of the children were showing, and the frequent looks up by nearly everyone.

"About an hour ago, I called the Executive Administrator of Marauders Institute, Ginny Potter, and asked her husband Harry to come and aid us." There was a low murmur around the room. Gabrielle pointed at the shimmering blue above them. "Harry has placed this shield around the island." There wasn't a single Witch or Wizard now that didn't understand what was going on.

"He has asked me to have you all remain within the hotel for your safety," she continued, not needing to state the obvious reason why that was necessary - saying it aloud would only serve to frighten the children more.

"The storm will take nearly two days to pass, so all of the dining and entertainment amenities of our hotel are open to everyone, and will be complimentary." Gabrielle stepped down from the platform and worked her way around the room, keeping a bright smile on her face, and doing everything she could to calm everyone down, and distract them with entertainment suggestions. When she had a moment, she went to her office for a short cry. How would even Harry be able to protect this whole island for two days?

The hurricane raged on all around the island. Harry had no idea how long he'd been fighting to keep his shield in place, but he knew he was tired. He was able to sense the storm pounding against his magic, trying with all the force that nature can bring to bear to tear the shield down. Suddenly he felt the storm ease up. He could feel the sun beaming off the dome he was holding in place. He extended his senses outward to see what was happening. No, it wasn't over - they were just in the eye of the hurricane.

There was his answer - about halfway, so one day down, one to go. He groaned silently, and a ripple rolled through his shield as it weakened slightly. He thought about Ginny, waiting for him to come home safely to her, and about Gabrielle and all of her guests and workers that were depending on him. Taking a deep breath, he stabilized the shield again, and he fed it with all of his love and strength.

In the Atrium, the sky brightened, and the Wizards and Witches scattered around looked up to watch. They knew that this must be the eye of the storm. They saw the shield rippling, and felt afraid for a few moments, but then it once again thickened into an even deeper, shimmering blue. Gabrielle had seen the shield's momentary weakening, and had feared for her friend. When he restored it, she let out a shaky breath, not even realizing that she'd been holding it in. A hand touching her arm lightly startled her.

"Sorry, Gabrielle." It was her assistant. "You're needed in the theatre. Apparently the Phantom doesn't want to go on tonight because the blue light is interfering with his aura."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Let's go talk with him. I thought every actor knew that no matter what, the show must go on!" Silently to herself, she thought - 'come on, Harry, you're halfway there'.

Harry was sitting on the beach. He'd lost all track of time, and was lost in a seemingly endless battle with the elements. He wasn't sure when he first sensed the change, but eventually he became aware that the end of the storm was passing the southern side of his shield. It was almost over! Holding the shield strong, he opened his eyes, and watched as the sky brighten to the south. Smiling, he closed his eyes again. 'Almost there', he told himself.

While he waited for the last of the storm to pass, he thought about what he was going to do when he got back to the hotel. Hug Gabrielle, have a shower, eat some food, and sleep for the rest of the week - not necessarily in that order. He thought about Ginny. Maybe she'd be able to get here by the time he woke up. Then they could get back to their trip. A short time later, he felt the end of the storm pass the north side of his magic barrier, and with enormous relief, he let the spell dissipate. Standing up, he turned his back on the beautiful view, and walked to the hotel.

There was a loud cheer in the Atrium when the shield thinned and was suddenly gone, replaced by a glorious sunny day. Gabrielle was just reaching the lobby when Harry walked in, a tired smile on his face.

"Good timing," he told her, putting his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "If you can find room at the inn, I'd like to grab a hot shower, have a little food, and then get a couple of days of sleep." She put her head on his shoulder for a moment, not being able to keep the tears in, and hugged him back.

"I think we can manage to handle that," she told him. He stepped back, and gently wiped away her tears.

"So, what did you think of my little light display?" he joked, and Gabrielle laughed at the enormity of his understatement.

"I'd say that the legend of Harry Potter is about to grow a little more," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the suite she'd already set aside for him. Room service had delivered food by the time he was finished his shower, and she waited with him while he ate. When he finally went to bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He was dozing, warm and comfortable under the covers, his arm wrapped around Ginny, her body moulded to his. Opening his eyes, it suddenly dawned on him that when he'd gone to sleep, he was alone, and Ginny had been thousands of miles away from him. When his eyes told him that she really was there and it wasn't a dream, he hugged her tightly, and she turned to look into his eyes.

"You made it," he said happily. "I've really missed you."

Ginny reached out her hand, cupping his face. "I was so afraid," she whispered. "What you did here - it's beyond anything I've ever heard of before." He could look into those eyes forever.

"I'm fine, Ginny, and everyone here is safe. That's all that really matters." She put her arm around him, leaning her head against his chest.

"You throw off doing the impossible like it was nothing," she said into his chest. "You could have died just in the attempt to apparate here, let alone shielding an entire island for two whole days - in fact it should have killed you. You've been asleep nearly two days." She was crying softly now. Harry was surprised at how long he'd been asleep. He gently pushed her back so she could see his face.

"Ginny, I've never talked about this with anyone, and I don't expect to ever talk about it again," he said, and waited until she nodded her understanding.

"What happened to me at the end of the war, when Voldemort hit me with the Avada Kedavra curse, changed me." Ginny waited for him to continue, not sure where this was going, and a little scared.

"There no longer seems to be any limit to my magic, Ginny," he said quietly.

She stared at him. "None?"

Harry shook his head. "I can get tired, but there hasn't been anything I've tried to do with magic that I couldn't do." He wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled her close. "I still wouldn't have told you now, but you need to know that you don't have too worry if something like this happens again." Ginny tried to take all of that in while they held each other close. She decided silently that despite his assurance that she didn't need to do it, she'd worry about him anyway.

There were two months left before Harry and Ginny would be getting back to the real world, but they decided to change their travel plans. They stayed with Gabrielle for two weeks, letting Harry fully recover, and getting to know a young artist of her acquaintance named Kevin Whitby.

Ginny had hugged him, again with tears, when she'd found out he had been the one who'd painted her Christmas present. They'd thought he looked familiar, and found out he'd been a few years behind them at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff House. Kevin and Harry immediately got along great. Kevin introduced him to beach volleyball, and they made several trips to play LaserBroom. They'd all go out in the evenings for dinner and dancing.

Kevin, Gabrielle, and Ginny had all gotten a little ahead of him. They were wandering through the little shopping village on one of Gabrielle's rare afternoons off. She was holding Kevin's hand as they walked. They looked good together, and Harry knew from talking to his newest friend that he was completely and totally in love with her.

Ginny had laughed when Gabrielle told them that she'd asked him on a date first. 'Way to go!' she'd told her friend proudly. Their first date had been on New Year's Eve, and yes, he had been the 'none of your business' boy that she'd been thinking about at Christmas when Harry had asked her. He saw Kevin lean over to whisper something to her, and watched as those blue eyes of hers came alive. Yep, she was in love too. Ginny would be very happy - another wedding definitely meant extra shopping!

Gabrielle and Ginny were doing the spa treatment on the last day before they were leaving the island, so Kevin had agreed to meet Harry for a last blast on jet-skis, and lunch at one of the beachfront cafés. When they were eating their meal, Harry asked him if he'd be interested in a commissioned painting that he'd like to give Ginny for Christmas. 'Sure' Kevin had told him.

"I'd like you to do another island scene portrait - this time of Gabrielle and Ginny together. I'm sure you've got lots of memories now to pull from." Kevin nodded. "Why don't we also do two just of Gabrielle, and I'll give them to her parents and sister. Could you have three paintings done by Christmas?"

"I'll push some other things off to the side," Kevin promised. "You don't actually think that she'd let me say no to you, do you?"

Harry laughed, and handed an envelope over to him. "I thought you might see it that way," he admitted. Pointing at the envelope, he added - "I've had that transferred to your account, and will make another transfer in the same amount when the paintings are delivered, if you agree with the amount." He was pretty sure that he would never get tired of getting to see the joy in other people when he got to do something like this.

"This is way too much, Harry," Kevin had said quietly.

"It's not even close to as much as your paintings are worth to me, my friend," Harry answered. "I couldn't possibly give you enough to thank-you for making Gabrielle happy either. She loves you too, you know."

Kevin smiled. "Yes I do," he agreed. "I was going to ask her to marry me at Christmas, but I suddenly received a new commission complete with a generous advance, and her two best friends in the whole world are here." He paused for a moment. "Think we could put it together in just a few more hours?" Harry stood up, grinning at Kevin.

"If we hurry. Do you want to go all out - tuxes, flowers, the whole thing? A restaurant full of crying women is always a lot of fun." Kevin laughed.

"Let's start with finding a ring, and see how much we can get done after that," he suggested.

The girls got back to Ginny and Harry's suite to find the two men drinking wine, having a quiet conversation, and dressed to the hilt in tuxes.

"You boys have been busy," Gabrielle told them, walking over and giving them each a kiss.

"How would you ladies like to dress up and go out for an evening of dining and dance for our last night here?" Harry asked them, smiling. Ginny gave him a kiss too.

"We'd love to," she told him. "Come on Gabrielle, let's go play dress-up." The girls were about an hour getting ready. They were both stunning, and once the flowers had been delivered, the two couples went out to the restaurant where Harry had managed to get last minute reservations.

They'd had a wonderful meal, and they were relaxing with glasses of wine. Every chair in the restaurant was filled. While the girls were talking together about something that had happened at the spa, Kevin caught Harry's eye, and saw the slight nod of agreement in response to his unspoken question. He got out of his chair, and walked around the table next to Gabrielle. Taking her hand, he got down on one knee.

"Gabrielle, when we'd met last year, I had thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. You are beautiful, and I was dazzled when you first looked at me with those incredible blue eyes. I fell in love with you when I got to know the warm and loving spirit that is in all ways my soul's one and only match." He pulled the ring box from a pocket. "Marry me, Gabrielle Delacour, and we can share our love and spend our lives in this paradise where we both belong." Gabrielle put her arms around Kevin and kissed him.

"I hoped that someday I would find someone to love me like my best friends love each other," she said, looking over and smiling at Ginny for a moment. "I knew I'd found that in you right from the beginning," she told Kevin with a bright smile. "I love you too Kevin. Yes, I'll marry you!"

When he put the ring on her finger, there was applause from the nearby tables, and quite a few Witches with tears in their eyes. 'Fifty points to Hufflepuff' Harry thought to himself whimsically.


	21. And Baby Makes Three

Chapter Twenty-One - And Baby Makes Three

Harry and Ginny spent those last weeks of their year off visiting with their friends and family. They took another trip to Romania, caught one of Ron's road games, and spent a week on their island with Teddy. November was just beginning, and they'd been back home for a few days, when Harry woke up to hear Ginny in the bathroom getting sick. He jumped out of bed, and ran in.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Can I help you?" he asked worriedly. She was at the sink, washing her face, and looking pale as a ghost. When she moved away from the sink to go back into their bedroom, he put his arm around her waist, and led her back to the bed. Once she sat down, Ginny finally smiled wanly at him weakly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think you've done enough already," she told him, and laughed softly when she saw his confusion. "I'm not catching anything, honey, I'm pregnant." What is it about those two words that makes a husband's brain turn to mush?

"You're…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Pregnant," she supplied for him, very helpfully, Harry thought.

"When?" he asked, and Ginny smiled. He had managed to put the complete sentence together all by himself that time!

"Probably sometime near the end of June - it's been known to vary, depending on the baby," she answered. His brain started to function again. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he put his arms around her waist and gently hugged her.

"I love you, Ginny Potter. We're going to make great parents!" He kissed her then, as happy as he could ever remember being.

"Cut that out" she teased him with a laugh. "That's what got us to this point in the first place."

The stupid grin had been on his face since the morning he'd found out that Ginny was pregnant. He'd come down to the kitchen to start breakfast for them, and saw the two Owl Posts waiting for them. It was December first, one of his favourite days, and he'd completely forgotten about it when he'd woken up. Harry got the cooking started, and then he sat down to read his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Would it be inappropriate to suggest that you take a year off more often? Your finances, while you were gone, continued with unprecedented growth. Prior year investments started having significant impact, particularly at Marauders Institute and in the property division. When you have completed your review of your account summary, please approve the included incentive payout authorizations, and return them to Gringotts with this Owl.

Griphook

Account Manager Co-Coordinator

Harry was flipping to the summary as Ginny came in. He got up and filled cups of coffee for each of them, and served up two plates of food before continuing to read his reports.

Summary of consolidated accounts for Mr. Harry Potter

Beginning Balance: 4,250.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership: 262 million galleons

New Investment: 300 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 4,812.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute: 1,530 million galleons

Property Division: 340 million galleons

Goblin Ventures: 180 million galleons

Other Investments: 50 million galleons

Total Profit: 2,100 million galleons

Less incentive (Thirty-six Percent): 756 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives

Profit after incentives: 1,344 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 11.74 percent of after-incentive profit.

Ending Balance: 5,436.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership

Ending Balance: 720 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 6,156.25 million galleons

When Harry had finished reading the summary, he handed it to Ginny, and reviewed the seven thirty-one and a half million galleon incentive authorizations, signed them, and sent them off with the Owl. Then it was his turn to sit back and watch Ginny have her annual fun. She read Fleur's letter first.

Welcome home, Ginny, and congratulations!

I am pleased to advise you that your annual incentive has been transferred to your account in the amount of 15.2 million galleons. Marauders Institute continued it's success this past year, with continued significant growth being forecast into the coming years. Please review the Marauders Institute annual incentive report, approve and return it to us for processing. The Owl will remain for your return post.

Fleur Weasley

Account Manager - Marauders Institute

Ginny negligently leafed through the pages, smiling at Harry. She pulled out her remembrall, checked for errors, and then signed the report, and within another minute or two, sent the Owl on it's way.

"Would you like to come to the party today?" she asked Harry. He gave her a hug on his way to refill his coffee.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Ginny announced. There was a scattered response from her audience that ranged from quiet applause to shouts of 'Welcome back, boss!'.

"I'd like to welcome you all to what I think we can now call our annual incentive day party." Ginny looked around at the large group, now nearing four thousand strong. "Before we hand out the incentives, I'd like to remind everyone that during this coming year, you are each eligible for two weeks vacation at Marauders Paradise Resort." There was loud applause and cheering that accompanied this announcement

"Finally, I hope you all relax and enjoy yourselves this afternoon. You've all worked hard, and deserve it!"

Ginny nodded, and the department managers began handing out the incentive letters to their employees. Harry took her hand as she stepped down from the low stage she'd been speaking from.

"Just the way we like speeches - short, and with a surprise cash ending!" Ginny laughed, and hugged him. Harry saw Natalie and waved her over.

"I hear you've had a pretty decent year in the gaming division while we've been gone," he said, giving her a hug in welcome.

"That's true," she agreed, "but I'm told we're making the games too hard for the World's Worst GameWizard."

Harry laughed. "Which one of my loving group of family and friends told you about that?" he asked, and Natalie laughed too.

"Actually, Gabrielle told me about it when Owen and I were at the island." Ginny took her hand and looked at the additional ring that was now on her finger next to her engagement ring.

"And we'd heard about that," she said, smiling happily at her friend. "Eloping on an island paradise?"

Natalie laughed again. "We decided not to wait any longer. With Mum and Owen both always busy with the GamePortal stores, we decided that finding a day that worked for everyone was just too big a pain. And just think of the money we saved you guys when we didn't need the second suite anymore!" Ginny hugged her and laughed.

"Well congratulations. You guys make a great couple, and I know you're both going to be very happy together."

Harry put his arm around Natalie. "Now, how about we get down to the important things. What's the best hidden secrets in Wizard's Duel, and how can I get to the Firebolt level on BroomRacer?" Natalie laughed.

"Is this official father-in-training, or just because Gabrielle is creaming you at nearly every game?" she asked, and Harry laughed too.

"I choose answer number two, since it would just be wrong to lie to you about my motives," he told her.

Mrs. Weasley waited in her office for Harry to get there for the meeting she had scheduled with him. Penelope was with her, she probably presumed, to take notes. Harry was running a few minutes late. He'd sent her a QuillMessage on her WiComm that the Wizengamot meeting had run a little late, but that he was on the way. She had kept Harry informed of Penelope's progress since she'd hired her to become her assistant, and they had both agreed that she was ready for the next step. He knocked on the door, and then came in, hugging each woman before sitting down.

"Penelope, I've asked Harry to this meeting, because we will be discussing a promotion that I'd like to offer you." Penelope nodded her understanding, and Mrs. Weasley certainly had her undivided attention now.

"Before we begin discussing that offer, I want to tell you how glad I am you came to work for me here in the Property Division of our organization. You've been doing an outstanding job, and have helped keep all of our various projects on-time and under our budgets." Her daughter-in-law smiled.

"It's been a fun year," she answered. "If you hadn't talked me in to quitting my job at the Ministry of Magic, I would have never found out that work could actually be fun." Harry smiled as he watched them. Mrs. Weasley continued, handing Penelope a piece of parchment.

"I'm going to need you to read over that parchment, and accept the confidentiality terms within it before we can continue the meeting," she said. Penelope read it over carefully, a little surprised at the need, just to discuss a job offer, but signed it and handed it back to Molly. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank-you, Penelope. You know from working with me that I am the Account Manager for the Property Division for an investment organization." Penelope nodded. "I've learned over the past year that you're one of the smartest Witches I've ever known, so I also expect that you know that Harry has something to do with this organization." She watched as Penelope nodded again.

"What you won't know, and the main reason for your letter of confidentiality, is that Harry isn't part of this investment group. He is the investment group." Penelope looked at him and surprisingly, didn't really look all that shocked. Harry smiled at her.

"I get the feeling you've had some suspicions for a while that I wasn't really your run of the mill, Godric's Hollow Cottage sort of guy," he said dryly, and Penelope laughed.

"It's a pretty good disguise," she told him, "but you have left a few clues over the last few years." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and then continued.

"In our division, Penelope, you and I are the only ones that know this, and the few of us that do know guard this secret for Harry at his request."

"I can understand that," she agreed.

"The reason we're telling you this now is because we're offering you the position of Junior Account Manager for this division, and if you accept, your training will include learning about, and working directly with myself and the other six account managers that manage Harry's investments." Molly handed Penelope several pages of parchment. "These documents contain the details of the offer, and the contract to sign if you choose to accept the offer."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley chatted about things happening with the family while Penelope read over the offer and contract. The salary was a decent improvement. She'd thought her incentive on December first had been pretty awesome, but she suspected that this amount would be on the life-changing scale. When she'd signed it and handed it back to Molly, the meeting continued.

"We'll be having our annual planning meeting at Gringotts after lunch, and you'll attend all of the account managers meetings with me from now on," Molly told her next. Picking up another sheet of parchment, she held it in her hand, but didn't hand it to Penelope yet.

"Two years ago, in addition to Harry's investment management, we began to manage an Investment Partnership that started with a select group of account managers and senior managers from some of the companies within the organization. It expanded last year, and is available to everyone who works for us now." She paused to take a drink of water. "During the meeting this afternoon, there will be a review of our previous year's performance." She handed Penelope the parchment. "We don't want you to be overwhelmed your first time there, so here's the financial summary."

Penelope's eyes widened as she quickly read the short report. "Alright, Harry," she said, looking up at him, "I'd have never in my wildest estimates guessed at this. You're like the Clark Kent of the Wizarding World." Harry laughed, but Mrs. Weasley just looked confused.

"Clark Kent is the average, unassuming alter-ego of a Muggle superhero character called Superman," Penelope explained to Molly. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Except our Clark Kent keeps forgetting to change into his superhero costume - like when he took on the hurricane," Penelope added. Both women laughed, and Harry just grinned. Getting back to business, Mrs. Weasley continued the meeting.

"I requested that we hire a junior account manager because, while I really love this job, I'm also finally in a position to be able to travel and do things Arthur and I could never have dreamed of doing before, and the only thing in the way of doing those things is the amount of work here." Penelope smiled, nodding her understanding.

"That's where you're going to come in. We'll work together for the next year, and then you'll be in charge of the Property Division anytime I'm away, which I hope will be for several months every year."

"I think that's a wonderful plan, Mom," Penelope told her, and Mrs. Weasley smiled, and nodded to Harry, who pulled the envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Penelope. As she read the parchment, Harry stood up.

"Welcome to senior management. Pretty fun, isn't it?" She jumped up and hugged him, then went over to hug Mrs. Weasley too. "Why don't we go out for lunch before we have to get to the Gringotts meeting," he suggested to them.

Harry opened the meeting by introducing and welcoming Penelope to the group of managers. Griphook's review of last year's performance was a little more interesting to Harry than usual, since he hadn't kept up with as much of the detail as he normally would have. He was particularly impressed with the income streams that Natalie and Luna were bringing in through the gaming systems, and the WWVN.

The Goblin went on to announce that the new investments in the Investment Partnership was an additional two hundred million galleons, bringing the partnership investment total to nine hundred and twenty million galleons, and a combined total of 6,356.25 million galleons, of which just over 1,400 million galleons was available for new investment.

Fleur was requesting only four hundred million galleons in new investment for Marauders Institute. They were doing new development, but would spend most of the year consolidating and absorbing the growth they'd experienced over the past few years before being ready to expand in new areas. Harry laughed to himself when he thought about how things had changed when he thought of four hundred million galleons in the same sentence with the word 'only', like it was pocket change.

The Goblin managers had an exceptional opportunity that they presented to Harry next. With all five goblins recommending it, and the added bonus of better balance in his investment diversity, Harry approved five hundred million galleons to their new project.

Mrs. Weasley was the last to put her proposal forward, and Harry was impressed with what he saw. The Property Division had primarily, until Mrs. Weasley took over, been a stagnant package of family homes, a few business buildings that had been empty more often than used, and private home rental properties. Since then, she'd been building and selling houses by the hundreds, and working on what was now a chain of four resorts. This proposal was to move in to commercial properties, and in a big way - buying existing buildings, and developing new buildings. The numbers were exceptional from the perspective of long-term return on investment.

"Five hundred million galleons authorized," he told her after she'd finished her presentation. "Any new business?" There wasn't anything else – as if putting one point four billion galleons into new investments wasn't enough for one day. "Meeting adjourned. Our newest member of the team needs to go home and tell her husband she's been promoted," he added, smiling fondly at Penelope.

Christmas was on a Saturday this year, and because this was, from the Weasley family point of view, a Christmas with the in-laws year, they were having the family celebration on the nineteenth. The whole clan was there, including Teddy, Andromeda, Gabrielle, and for the first time, an overwhelmed Kevin.

They enjoyed a fun-filled afternoon, playing with the children and sharing passing a few hours in entertaining, good-natured and comfortable conversation with each other. That was followed by another one of Mrs. Weasley's incredible holiday dinners. Victoire and Teddy could barely hold in their excitement as dinner came to an end, knowing that opening present time was coming up next.

Kevin was sitting next to Gabrielle in the sitting room of 'The Burrow'. His beautiful fiancée lovingly referred to this frenetic group of people as her 'adopted family', and he smiled as he watched them. They had both come from small families, and adjusting to the whirlwind of activity here took time. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor with the kids, and Harry smiled at him when their eyes met for a moment before Teddy drew his attention back to the kids.

He would have never suspected that when he moved to Marauders Paradise to paint that it would lead to him becoming friends with Harry Potter. When he and Gabrielle were married in a couple of weeks, they'd be more like brothers. He decided that what he was going to like most about being part of this family was that they obviously loved to have fun, and loved spending time together.

Ginny was this year's recipient of the most gag gifts. These included a maternity shirt with the caption 'He did this to me' with an arrow pointing to the side, a sign for her office door that said 'Danger! Pregnant Witch. Handle with Extreme Caution!', and a box of business cards for Marauders Institute that had added 'and Mother-to-be' under 'Executive Administrator'.

The children had the usual assortment of toy and clothing gifts, although, for the first year, George and Marietta introduced Teddy to the world of practical jokes by giving him one of their brand new junior skiving snackboxes, which had been one of his favourite presents. Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley were not amused, but they were assured that it was completely safe for little kids, doing things like making smoke come out of their ears, or making them giggle uncontrollably for a minute or two. By the time they'd explained this to the women, however, Teddy was on the floor giggling uncontrollably, after getting Victoire to eat the sweet that made smoke come out of her ears.

The entire family agreed that the best gifts of the night were the paintings that Fleur and Ginny got from Harry. Kevin had painted Gabrielle and Ginny exactly as Harry remembered a scene when they'd been walking together on the beach on a bright sunny day. Fleur's painting was of Gabrielle sitting in one of her favourite spots in the hotel atrium, smiling as she gazed at the waterfall nearby, a softness in her blue eyes that just completely drew you in to the scene.

When Kevin left with Gabrielle for the island, he had commissions for eight new portraits and six requests to view his island landscape paintings. Harry made a mental note to have Fleur invest in his art studio, and to talk to Hermione about looking into a copying process for paintings.

Marauders Paradise at Christmas was an island decorated in lights and colourful ornaments. This was Gabrielle's year to work Christmas, and so the Delacour's had happily moved their Christmas to the island. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined Harry and Ginny there too, since they would all be there for the wedding on New Year's Eve.

Harry loved Christmas on the islands. There were lots of Witches and Wizards that insisted that it wasn't Christmas without winter and snow, but he personally didn't understand how anyone would prefer a bitterly cold winter's night over a moonlit walk on a warm sandy beach. Christmas Eve, after they'd all settled in and Gabrielle had finished work, everyone met in the sitting room of the Delacour's suite, and had a quiet evening together. The time difference made it feel much later than it was here for everyone except Gabrielle and Kevin, so they all returned to their suites early to get some sleep.

Gabrielle was working, so Kevin had been put in charge of entertaining his family to be. They took a small boat tour around the island Christmas morning, went for lunch back at the hotel with Gabrielle, and then spent the afternoon strolling the shops in the village. They were all together again for dinner, and then they went to see the theatre troop's Christmas stage production of what was advertised as an original new Christmas story, but was obviously taken straight from A Christmas Carol, to which music and dance had been added. It was very good, though, and the troop received a standing ovation for their efforts.

The following week was filled with preparations for the wedding and for the New Year's Eve celebration. The young couple wanted a private wedding, and so it was a small group of friends and family that stood with them on the beach near Gabrielle's bungalow to witness the ceremony. There was a warm breeze coming in from the sea, and the sun was bright in the clear mid-afternoon sky.

Marauders Paradise had become a favourite place for proposals and weddings, so there was now an old wizard who had come to live on the island that performed the ceremony. The girls had decided on fairly casual attire for the wedding, so Harry and Kevin were quite comfortable in light coloured cotton suits, white shirts, and silk ties. Gabrielle and Ginny were stunning in a pair of custom designed summer dresses they had taken a trip to Paris to have created for them, and would also be perfect for the festivities that were planned for the night.

Ginny was standing next to Gabrielle, with everyone gathered around them on the beach, when the dear little old wizard began the ceremony with the usual litany on the institute of marriage. She smiled at Harry, who she thought was looking pretty darn good in his suit and tie, and winked when she caught his eye for a moment. When Gabrielle and Kevin exchanged vows, she tried not to cry as they both earnestly and eloquently professed their love for each other.

Her worldly travels had introduced her to the under-appreciated, but amazing Muggle invention called Kleenex, so when she failed in her attempt not to cry, she was at least prepared. Gabrielle and Kevin exchanged rings, and were then pronounced husband and wife. Ginny was sure that she had the tears under control, but then she lost it again as she watched them kiss for the first time as an officially married couple, and hurriedly got a few more tissues.

There was a private dinner that followed the wedding, back at the hotel. They would be joining the resort New Year's Eve celebration after dinner, which included a giant dance and party in the Atrium among other activities going on all around the island. It was just before nine o'clock when they got to the party, and the dance was about to get underway. Harry gave his wife a hug, and then he went up onto the stage that had been set up for the band that would be playing for the dance. Ginny was standing near Gabrielle and Kevin, and smiled at them when they saw Harry on the stage.

"What is he doing up there?" Gabrielle asked.

The Witch who would be making the announcements throughout the evening got everyone's attention, and proceeded to welcome all of the guests to the celebration. She then introduced Harry, and he stepped to the front of the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and Happy New Year," he began. "Tonight we are not only celebrating a New Year, but I am pleased to have the privilege of announcing that Marauders Paradise's very own Resort Manager, Gabrielle, and her fiancée Kevin were married this afternoon. Please join me in congratulating them and wishing them well as they start their new life together." There was a loud round of applause, and when everyone quieted, Harry continued.

"Gabrielle, Kevin, would you please come out onto the dance floor, and begin the evening with the first dance?" he asked, inviting them with a wave of his hand and a bright, encouraging smile.

The happy couple walked out onto the dance floor, and the music started, but Harry did not leave the stage. Instead, he delivered a tender performance of the love song that Ginny and Fleur had picked out for him to sing to his young friends. The entire atrium was totally silent, except for the music. The couple danced in the centre of the floor, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, lost in the moment and in each other's eyes.

When the last notes of the song faded away, they kissed tenderly, and then walked over toward the stage as everyone else watched with a silent wonder at what they'd all just gotten to see and hear. Gabrielle had tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry when he stepped off the stage.

"That was a beautiful surprise," she told him. "Thank-you." He and Kevin also exchanged hugs, and then they went back over to join Ginny and the rest of their family again.

The young Witch was again at the front of the stage with tears in her eyes. She added her congratulations to the newlyweds, and suggested a round of applause for Harry, which she received. There were a few announcements, and then the band was introduced, and the party went into full swing.

Ginny had her eyes closed, and was contentedly letting her husband move them slowly around on the dance floor. She was having a wonderful night, dancing and celebrating a New Year, and Gabrielle and Kevin's marriage. They had all 'rung in the New Year' already, and her Mum and Dad had headed for bed. The dance floor was now filled with mostly younger couples, Fleur's parents being two of the few exceptions. She smiled as she remembered how some of the Witches that knew her from Marauders Institute had come up and told her how Harry's singing had just totally melted them. 'And he's all mine' she thought to herself happily.

"It's getting late," he whispered into her ear. "Why don't we wish the happy couple the best, and I'll take you to bed and love you forever."

There were a lot of amazing things happening through the first half of the year, and Harry was, at least partially aware of them. His nearly total focus, however, was on taking care of his wife. He still took Teddy on trips, and they went to see the Cannons play a few times, and he always had time for his adorable little charmer of a niece, Victoire, but he doted on Ginny day and night.

Breakfast in bed was a regular occurrence. Flowers at work - at least once a week. When she was busy with some project in her labs, Winky would deliver a lunch for her and anyone else lucky enough to be working with her that day. Ginny's evenings began with a bubble bath, followed by wonderful dinners.

When they weren't busy with the regular activities that they did with family and friends, they'd share a quiet evening together, reading or watching something on WWVN. When their days were done, if she had fallen asleep, he'd carry her up to bed. On nights she was uncomfortable, he rubbed her back for hours, and would hold her close to offer whatever comfort he could give her.

Victoire turned five years old, and Teddy was very proud to be a grown up and mature seven. Marauders Institute, guided by a great team of managers, continued to develop new games, variations of the different devices, and continued the new research in every field that was so important to the company's future. The Chudley Cannons had another very good season, with only four losses, but were upset in the first round of the playoffs when the Arrows Seeker caught the snitch for a surprise three hundred and ten to two hundred and forty win that quickly ended the drive for a 'four-peat'. Mrs. Weasley and Penelope were racing through the commercial property industry like wind blowing a fire before them, and their resorts and housing interests were outperforming expectations.

Ginny was working in her lab with Natalie. It was the middle of June, and she was trying to get a problem worked out with one of her research projects. Stretching for a moment, she put her arms around her large stomach, and certainly not for the first time felt like a beached whale. 'Just call me Namu', she thought to herself, recalling their visit to Marineland in Niagara Falls, and the trained whales they'd seen. Suddenly, she felt a very strong pain, and an 'Oh!' escaped her lips. Natalie looked up from what she was working on.

"Are you okay Ginny?" she asked her friend. Ginny waited for a moment before the pain eased and she could answer.

"I think so. Whatever that was, I really felt it." Natalie went over to her and put an arm around her.

"Maybe you should get off your feet for a while," she suggested. Ginny nodded, but as they started to walk toward one of the work stools, the pain was back again.

"On second thought, I think maybe we had better take a trip to St. Mungo's," Ginny panted, paling a little bit. "I get the feeling that there's someone that's decided not to wait anymore to join us here in the outside world." Natalie grabbed her WiComm, and in a few seconds, Hermione was there to help, and together they took Ginny to St. Mungo's.

Harry was at Hogwarts playing with Teddy when his WiComm went off. He saw Hermione's smiling face when he opened it.

"Hi, beautiful," he said, smiling back at her. "This is a nice surprise."

Hermione laughed. "A better surprise than you think. I'm here with Ginny at St. Mungo's, and your baby has decided that it wants to come early."

Harry's hands began to shake. When Hermione saw his image jumping around because of that, she told him to take the floo to the hospital - they didn't need to have to worry about him losing an arm or leg in an apparition accident. Harry let Andromeda know where they were going, and he took Teddy with him to St. Mungo's.

Early that evening, Harry sat on the side of Ginny's bed, with his arms around his beautiful wife and the incredible little baby boy they had made together. Only a short while ago, he had been with Ginny, holding her hand as this miracle was born, and he was still sorting through all of the emotions, awed by how powerfully the experience had touched him.

"You are both so beautiful," he told Ginny, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. She absolutely glowed as she looked up and saw tears shimmering in his eyes.

"We did a pretty good job with him, if I do say so myself," she said, smiling at him. There was a knock on the door, and Hermione came in with Teddy and Victoire.

"You've got a couple of little visitors who'd like to meet their new cousin before going home to bed," she informed them. Harry and Ginny both smiled, and Harry lifted Victoire up onto the bed, and then picked Teddy up into his lap so that they could both see the baby.

"Hi James" the little girl said. "I'm your cousin Victoire." James was sleeping, and didn't wake. "He's very tiny," Victoire noticed. "Can I hold him Aunt Ginny?" She smiled happily when her aunt nodded, helped her to carefully hold the baby in her arms, and then put her arms around both of them. She looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"He's very nice and soft and warm. Do you think mommy and daddy would let me get one?" Ginny hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, honey, but I guess it couldn't hurt to ask them. If they won't, though, you can come and play with ours anytime." Harry and Hermione laughed. Teddy was looking at the baby in Victoire's arms.

"You're sure he's a boy, right Aunt Ginny?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling at him and reaching out to tousle his hair.

"Good," Teddy decided. "When he grows up a little, I'll have another boy to play with." Victoire looked at him crossly.

"What's wrong with having girls to play with?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he told her - "if you don't mind getting icky girl germs all over you." Hermione picked him up from Harry's lap, and laughed.

"Then watch out buddy, cause here they come!" she told him, and then proceeded to kiss him all over his face, and hug him, which made Victoire giggle.

"Come on, Victoire, it's time to let Aunt Ginny get some rest, and for you two to get home to bed," Hermione told her niece.

Teddy and Victoire were nearly the last of the visitors, which Hermione had regulated carefully. The last to come in were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They hugged Harry and Ginny, and each took a turn holding James.

"He's so perfect," Molly told them quietly. "You're definitely a Weasley too," she told the baby. "All in a rush to get here, and from what we heard earlier, you'll definitely be loud enough to keep up with the rest of your family."

Mr. Weasley smiled at his wife. "I don't think that's just our side of the family, dear. Remember James was quite the character too when he was young." Harry thought their baby was a perfect mix of his parents - Ginny's eyes for sure, and his hair colour. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter critically.

"James is sleeping for now, honey. Why don't you let me take him to the nursery so you can get some sleep before he'll want his next feeding." Ginny and Harry both kissed their baby, and then Mum and Dad left to take him across the hall to the nursery. Ginny lay back into the pillows and sighed.

"Too bad we couldn't be home in our own bed tonight," she said regretfully. Harry laughed.

"It's only for tonight while they make sure you're both fine, and so the restoratives can have a chance to work," he told her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Come closer, and give me a kiss," she invited.

Harry smiled. "Sure, but just remember it was your idea. You told me that's what started all of this last time." The next morning, two very proud young parents took their little baby home to their cottage near Godric's Hollow.


	22. Baby's First Year

Chapter Twenty-Two - Baby's First Year

'Anyone who thinks that they know what it's like to have a newborn baby, and everything that the parents deal with, but have never actually experienced it personally, is delusional', Harry thought to himself. He now knew that he had been one of those poor, deluded people. Sure, he'd watched Andromeda, Bill and Fleur, and most recently Charlie and Nathalie whenever he was with them. He probably spent more time with all of these kids than most uncles would. Harry considered himself at least reasonably competent at changing diapers, and everything else that came with a baby or young child - or at least all of the things that any guy could learn from experience.

Harry was thinking about these things as he carried his fussy little bundle of joy around the sitting room at two-thirty in the morning, trying to let Ginny get a little sleep. Sure, he loved James completely and unconditionally - all he was asking for, though, was a few uninterrupted hours of sleep. He wondered idly if he'd been this much trouble to his Mum and Dad, and it was now payback time. If it was, they must be sitting around with Sirius, Fred and the others right about now having a good old laugh.

The baby stirred in his arms, and opened his beautiful brown eyes. Seeing his daddy, he gave him a big toothless grin. Harry smiled back. What the heck, who really needed sleep? He softly sang a lullaby to James, and his son slowly closed his eyes, listening to the soothing, velvet timbre of his father's voice as he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny was at the breakfast table having a tea and a bagel when Harry came in with James in his arms. "We're all clean and dry again mommy," he told her, speaking on his son's behalf and handing him over. He leaned down and kissed her. "Happy Anniversary, Ginny."

She smiled up at him. "Happy Anniversary, Harry." She looked down at her adorable son, and suddenly noticed that he was now deformed. There was a square bulge where there should have been only a flat tummy. Ginny started to laugh, and unbuttoned the little boy's snugly and pulled out the present that her two little boys had gotten her.

"Very cute," she told them, still laughing. Harry picked James up out of her arms again so she could open her present. When she opened the box, she saw a beautiful little ring with three coloured stones with two diamonds on each side of them.

"We thought it was time to get you your own family ring," Harry told her. He pointed out each of the stones to her, naming them. "The Alexandrite is James' birthstone, the Peridot is yours, and the Ruby is mine." He watched her as she studied the ring. "The diamonds can be replaced with other birthstones, if our little family gets bigger." When she looked up at him after he'd said that last part, she laughed again, seeing his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I love it," she said, and put the ring on her right hand. She stood and hugged and kissed Harry. "Thank-you." She took James back, and added - "And thank-you too." She gave him a kiss, and he gurgled happily.

Toward the end of July, Ginny started working at Marauders Institute again. At first she would go in for a few hours, and then some full days, while Harry and Winky took care of James. They took Neville and Luna out to dinner on Neville's birthday, really kind of a joint Neville and Harry birthday dinner. Grandma and Grandpa were watching James for the night, and the little boy's Mum and Dad were a little surprised to realize that this was their first night out since before James was born.

They had a great time with their friends, hearing all about Neville's recent expedition, and Luna's latest conquests in marketing at the Institute. Ginny had thought it was hilarious when Luna told her that her father had tried to hire her back, and she had to gently tell him that he couldn't afford her anymore. They were home before eleven o'clock, feeling a little bit like teenagers again, not wanting to stay out past curfew. Mum and Dad assured them that James survived his first evening without them with no permanent physical or psychological damage.

Throughout the rest of that summer, Harry watched James during the day while Ginny went back to her research and administrative duties at Marauders Institute. When she had been home, Harry had sent her daily Owl Posts with flowers or small treats, and when she was back at work, he continued to send her daily reminders of just how much he loved her.

These would range from flowers or special lunches to something as simple as a short love note wrapped around a chocolate. James was starting to sleep through most of the night, and once they put him to bed, they would snuggle on the sofa, where Ginny would often fall asleep and then be gently carried up to bed. Harry and James were at the Institute to take Ginny a surprise laboratory picnic lunch. Natalie was working with her, and jumped up to hug the two boys.

"Owen told me that the next time I see you I should tell you to back off on the daily love reminders for Ginny, because you're making the rest of the male half of the species look bad," she told him, and Harry laughed.

"Tell him to try it - he might like it," he suggested. Ginny distractedly gave them both hugs and kisses. Harry understood his wife well enough to know when she didn't want her train of thought derailed. "We'll let you keep working, and see you tonight, honey."

He pulled Natalie aside as they left. "Try to get her to eat something if you can," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"I will," she assured him. "Don't worry - she's just running in genius mode right now." Harry laughed, and then he and James were off to their next big adventure of the day.

Penelope and Percy announced that she was pregnant, and the baby would be joining the family sometime in April. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made a few slight adjustments to their travel plans for next year so that she would be at work while Penelope was off with the baby. School was back in session, Ron and the Cannons roared into their season with a string of wins, and James was growing like gillyweed. Harry was able to keep up with most of his business interests from home, and Winky took care of James when he had to attend Wizengamot sessions, or he had meetings at Gringotts or at Marauders Institute.

He was currently at one of those Gringotts meetings right now, and his beautiful wife and Marauders' pre-eminent game guru, Natalie, were making the presentation for the company's next miracle device. Hermione and Luna were also attending this meeting. Natalie nervously stood up to begin their presentation. Harry smiled encouragingly at her.

"Mr. Potter, Account Managers, and Marauders Institute Senior Managers, thank-you for allowing us to present our new product investment proposal to you this morning," she began. Natalie looked around at each of them with a hesitant smile on her face.

"The GameWizard research division has developed a new breakthrough in our technology this summer, and the impact on our industry will be quite revolutionary." She pulled out what looked like one of the GameWizard Portables. "This is the prototype of the 3D GameWizard." She turned it on, and Harry was astonished to see a holographic, three-dimensional image shimmering clearly above the device. When he looked up at his favourite people from the Institute, it was obvious that this was not the first time that either Hermione or Luna had seen it.

"I'm sure you can all immediately see the benefits this system offers over it's two dimensional predecessor," Natalie continued. "However, there is also a much larger impact for Marauders Institute's media devices." Natalie had now relaxed and settled down, beginning to enjoy herself. She put a 3MP on the table and turned it on.

"We're still refining the 3D-VMP - Three-dimensional Video Music Player." Finally, she put a WWVN portable receiver beside the others. "We have also successfully tested 3D-WWVN in several different size versions." Harry stood up, walked over to Natalie, and hugged her.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked with a big grin. Natalie blushed a little, and laughed.

"Not today, no, Mr. Potter," she answered. When Harry sat back down, she continued.

"We will be able to manufacture each of these products with modest additions to our existing operations. Marketing strategy will be key to successful development, and Mrs. Longbottom will be continuing our proposal by presenting an overview of her plans."

Luna stood as Natalie sat back down beside Ginny, who hugged her.

"Thank-you," she told Natalie with a smile. "I'd like to begin by congratulating Ginny and Natalie for these amazing breakthrough products. Hermione also helped them with refining these new products, and while I have your attention, I'd also like to acknowledge her specifically for her incredible research in medical, social, and defensive magic. The literally hundreds of new and improved spells, charms, and potions her teams have developed aren't grabbing all the headlines that the gaming and media divisions get. Instead, what they quietly do is change all of our lives for the better." Luna was smiling at her friend, and Hermione looked both pleased and a bit surprised about the unexpected praise for her work. Luna continued, getting back to topic.

"We are recommending a three year plan to introduce this technology into the public. Since there will be some additional development required for the 3D-WWVN systems, they will be the last to be marketed. 3D GameWizards would be in stores for Christmas shopping a year from now, followed a year after that with the video music player, and finally the 3D-WWVN receivers. Our marketing research suggests we can expect similar results with these products as those achieved with their respective first generation incarnations." Harry was still smiling broadly, and Luna nodded at him.

"The introduction of the new products will affect the existing product lines, and our proposal also details our plans to deal with the remaining life cycle of those devices, and their eventual discontinuation, which we expect will occur in between six and eight years from the initial release of their 3D replacements." Luna smiled at Ginny. "Mrs. Potter will now present our investment request and financial projections." Harry turned his high wattage smile and dancing green eyes on this redheaded little genius he was so humbly fortunate enough to call his wife.

"Thank-you, Luna," Ginny said as she passed around copies of their proposal, and as she began discussing it, Harry quickly read through the pages of parchment.

"Mr. Potter, during the next three years, these combined projects will require a total new investment of one point two billion galleons. We also recommend that our organization consider additional investment in the peripheral industries that are integrally linked to ours, since the good companies can expect to have significant new growth." Harry looked up as she paused for a moment, and saw her smiling at him.

"You will see that our financial projections are for a minimal increase in profit for this year, a slight increase next year that will be driven by the end of the year introduction of the 3D GameWizard Portable, and then another four years of very strong growth. We hope you all share our excitement about the future at Marauders Institute, and approve our proposal." Ginny returned to her seat, and Harry turned his attention to Fleur.

"Do we project that the organization will have the resources to handle this investment?" Fleur looked at Griphook, who nodded assent.

"We won't have any problems with the one point two billion over three years," she advised. "We'll have to see how much will be available for the other investments recommended, although I also agree that we should expand into the advertising and production segments of the industry if we can.

"Very well," Harry said with a nod. "I am pleased to accept the Marauders Institute proposal, and authorize the expenditures. I also propose that as we approach December first, we do more to promote your Investment Partnership among our workers. With everything that's going to be happening in the coming years, it would be nice if as many of our friends as want to could be part of all of this too." Griphook nodded his approval. Luna raised her hand, and Harry nodded for her to go ahead.

"I'll put something together with Griphook," she offered. "It's really a very good idea, Harry." To Griphook, she added - "Maybe we could show them, in percentages only, what kind of results the partnership has been having so far. That should get everyone's attention." Griphook smiled - a look that even after knowing him for years still made Harry shudder just a little. When he saw that Luna was finished, Harry continued.

"Any other new business?" he asked, and Hermione nodded, standing up once Harry acknowledged her.

"I have a request for a non-profit venture," she told Harry and the others at the table. "I have, with the help of one of my medical teams, developed a vaccine for Dragon Pox. I am requesting that we offer this vaccine to all of the children in the Wizarding World - at no cost." Harry was impressed with his friend. He noticed that Luna and Ginny apparently did not know about this.

"How much will each vaccine cost?" he asked her quietly. Hermione handed out a single sheet of parchment to each of them.

"The vaccine is safe for children over five years old. The cost per child will likely be just a little under five galleons. There are currently approximately ten million children between the ages of five and seventeen, and current projections suggest we could expect nearly one million children turning five each year for the next ten to twenty years, mostly due to an increase in birth rates since the war." She took a breath, as she handed around several photos.

"These pictures are of children who were infected with the pox. We can, in a short time, keep this from happening to any other children again." Harry looked at the photos of the poor kids for a moment.

"Can adults be vaccinated too?" Ginny had been the first one to ask this question.

"Yes they can," Hermione answered. "We will eventually have enough vaccine to offer it to adults too, and the cost would be the same for them." Harry looked around the table at his account managers.

"Would you need to review this request with your Partnership members, or do you have the authority to make a decision like this?" he asked them. Griphook answered Harry's question for them.

"We have the authority," he said, and looked around at the other account managers, who each nodded their agreement.

"Goblins believe one of our most sacred responsibilities is to our young. On behalf of the Partnership, the account managers agree to share the costs of the vaccine for every child." Harry nodded his thanks.

"Hermione, your expenditure is approved, and we'll look forward to seeing you receive your Order of Merlin first class for being the Witch responsible for eradicating Dragon Pox in our world." Hermione had tears in her eyes now.

"Thank-you," she said, overwhelmed that just like that, she had been given the financing that would soon mean that no other children would ever have to go through having Dragon Pox again. Ginny went over and hugged her tightly.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one meeting," Harry decided. "We are adjourned. Thank-you." He joined Ginny and Hermione, also giving his friend a hug.

"Let's get out of here, and I'll take seven of my favourite girls to lunch, along with any hubbies that might be able to sneak away for an hour or so."

Halloween night, Harry and Ginny were at Ron and Hermione's house, after receiving a last minute invitation to dinner. James was snoozing in Harry's arms, and they were in the sitting room after having just finished a nice meal. Ron poured drinks, and then sat beside Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"We asked you to come over tonight because we want our best friends to be the first to find out that we're expecting a baby," Hermione told them with a happy smile. Ginny jumped up, nearly spilling her wine.

"You're pregnant?" she asked excitedly, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, and by early July, you guys should have another niece or nephew," she answered. Ginny was hugging Hermione and Ron, and congratulating them both. Harry smiled as he watched them. He felt James stirring, and looked down to see him open his eyes.

"Good timing, little man," he told his son. "I'll give you to Aunt Hermione so she can practice, and I can properly congratulate them on the upcoming arrival of your next little cousin." The girls laughed at his comments, and Hermione reached out to take James when Harry got up and walked over to her. He knelt in front of his friends, and handed James off, then hugged Hermione, and shook Ron's hand.

"Congratulations," he told his oldest and dearest friends. "Which one of you planned it for the Quidditch off-season?"

Had the Cannons known how a new father-to-be would play Quidditch, they would've suggested that Hermione get pregnant every summer! Ron only allowed five goals in the two games they played in November, and the Cannons won both games by large margins. Harry spent most of that month keeping busy with James, Teddy, and Victoire. James still needed so much of his attention that he was definitely finding it more difficult now to spend as much time with his Godson and niece as he wanted, but he did his best and hoped the little kids would understand.

There was now his son's birthday to go along with his anniversary and other favourite dates in Harry's life, but December first was still top five. He was already in the kitchen having a coffee when the Owl Posts arrived with their annual reports. Harry was already reading his when Ginny came in with James. She put him in his chair, and decided to start feeding him while Harry reviewed his report, then they could switch places, and Harry could take over the feeding process. Harry had looked up when Ginny had come in and smiled at them, then started reading Griphook's note.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to again submit your annual financial summary, and incentive authorizations to you for review and approval. We had projected a quiet year for Marauders Institute, and that was an accurate assessment. We are pleased to report some excellent gains in other areas, though - primarily in our Property division, and our Goblin investments, resulting in another very good year for your investments, and those of the Partnership. When you have completed your review, please authorize the incentive payout forms, and return with this Owl.

Griphook

Account Manager Coordinator

Harry flipped to the next parchment, took a sip of his coffee, and continued reading.

Summary of consolidated accounts for Mr. Harry Potter

Beginning Balance: 5,436.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership: 720 million galleons

New Investment: 200 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 6,356.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute: 1,600 million galleons

Property Division: 520 million galleons

Goblin Ventures: 290 million galleons

Other Investments: 70 million galleons

Total Profit: 2,480 million galleons

Less incentive: 918 million galleons * ** ***

*Thirty-seve percent. **Pending approval of projected incentives. ***Up one percent for Jr. Account Manager.

Less Non-Profit Vaccine: 5 million galleons(As of YE)

Profit after incentives: 1,557 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 13.04 percent of after-incentive profit.

Ending Balance: 6,790.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership

Ending Balance: 1,123 million galleons

Combined Ending Balance: 7,913.25 million galleons

"I wonder if Percy will fall off his chair when Penelope tells him about her first incentive as a Junior Account Manager?" he asked Ginny conversationally as he authorized seven incentives of over thirty-seven million galleons each, and one for just under twenty-five million galleons. He then sent them off with the Owl Post and sat back down at the table again. Ginny had smiled at him.

"I don't know. Do you want me to send her a QuillMessage and ask her to take a picture if he does?" Harry laughed, got up again and went to fill his coffee cup, and then traded places with Ginny and resumed the Hogwart's Express food train that had been chugging it's way into James' mouth. Ginny made herself a tea, and started going through her reports.

Ginny,

We had predicted a stabilizing year for Marauders Institute, and that was achieved. While there was little growth in profits, we now have everything ready for the expected growth over the next several years. There is little change in incentives over last year, but hopefully everyone realizes that these results are still incredible.

We are also pleased to advise you that your own incentive has been approved, and a transfer of sixteen million galleons has been made to your account. Please review your incentive report, and return it to us once you have approved the incentive payouts.

Fleur Weasley

Account Manager - Marauders Institute

When Ginny questioned her remembrall on the report, it advised her that there was an error in the report. Further questions led her to the error, which she corrected. She added a note to the top of the incentive report to let Fleur now about the change - a set of transposed numbers, and then sent the Owl on it's way. Harry had finished feeding James, and had cleaned up the usual mess. He was now cooking breakfast for the two of them, and Ginny stepped over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why don't I ask Mum to take James overnight?" she suggested. "Then you and I can go out and celebrate another amazing year tonight." Harry kissed her and smiled.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Ginny. I'll make some reservations while you're hard at work giving away money today." She laughed, and kissed him again, then went to finish getting ready for work.

Harry and James attended the party at the Institute that afternoon, and James was quickly abducted by Natalie, Mandy, Luna, and Hermione, who passed him around, each woman regretfully relinquishing custody to the next in line to fuss over the little boy. Ginny had Mandy do the annual announcements to start off their little bonus day party. The incentives this year didn't have the big increase over the previous year that everyone had seen before, but there was certainly nobody upset with the amount they received, and the first time recipients were all very happy indeed. They enjoyed the afternoon with their friends, and then Ginny took James to the Burrow, and met Harry back at the cottage to get ready for their date.

They had enjoyed a wonderful dinner at one of their favourite restaurants in London, and then gone dancing for a few hours before heading back to the cottage. Harry poured them each a glass of wine, and they cuddled up on the sofa.

"This was a really good idea Ginny," he said quietly. "A chance to go out to dinner, do a little dancing, and the added bonus of knowing we won't get a wake-up call or two in the middle of the night." She smiled, leaned over and kissed him, a soft, teasing brush of her lips that definitely left him wanting more.

"Why don't you take me upstairs, and I'll tell you about some other good ideas I'm having right now," she suggested. Harry smiled back at her, seeing the look in her eyes, and then picked her up. He carried her upstairs, and happily helped her turn those good ideas into some really great reality.

It seemed that December had just begun when it was already almost Christmas. Harry and James did a lot of Christmas shopping. They played with Victoire and Teddy. Harry had the now annual business planning meeting with his account managers, where the highlights were a four hundred million galleon increase for the Investment Partnership and more than enough investment opportunities for all of their combined capital. The only other real 'business' work he had was one Wizengamot session the same week as the business meeting. Ginny was busy with her projects at work, but did escape to join Harry and James for a weekend at Marauders Paradise with Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Kevin.

Harry had let Ginny sleep in, while he took care of James - washing, dressing and feeding him, and then he started making their breakfast. He and James had a big day planned. The Weasley family Christmas was going to again be on the island, and they had lots of things to get done - it was already Thursday morning, and they only had until tomorrow when Ginny finished work to do everything before going there.

Ginny's breakfast was on the table when she came downstairs. Harry immediately saw that she was pale, and didn't look well at all. Sitting down, she took one look at the plate of eggs and sausage he'd made for her, and pushed them away, going from pale to slightly green. Harry had been watching her, and had one of his rare mental leaps. He went up to her and put his arms around her.

"I love you, Ginny!" he whispered excitedly, squeezing very gently. Ginny looked into his eyes, and saw that somehow he knew. They were both smiling now, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Make me some toast and a tea, Harry, and then we can sit down and decide whether this was a really unexpected extra incentive from the boss on bonus day, or a really awesome Christmas present that we got to find out about a few days early."

Harry went to make the toast, and Ginny turned her attention to James, who was happily playing with his stuffed snitch (you could throw it, and then it would zoom around a little before flying back to float in front of you).

"Well, young man," she told him, "it looks like you're going to be getting a new brother or sister late next summer sometime - earlier if they're in as big a hurry as you were." James smiled at her, and she quickly leaned to one side as he threw the snitch right at her.

"You're definitely going to be a Chaser like your mommy with an arm like that," she told him with a weak laugh. When Harry had delivered the toast and tea to Ginny, he sat down beside her.

"It's definitely an early Christmas present, and very well could also have been the other, but just to be on the safe side, I'm going to have some extra testing done on the water at Marauders Institute, just to be sure that there isn't anything going around," he told her. "This has already affected one out of three of my account managers and two out of five of the Institute's senior managers - it could be serious."

Ginny laughed at him. "Test away, dear, but I think you'd just be wasting your time. As for the other managers, you probably don't have to worry about Mum, but you might as well get used to having your senior managers expecting new little executives over the next few years, because we all want to have families to go with our amazing husbands and careers."

Thanks to the time difference, everyone had made it to the island by early afternoon on Christmas Eve Day. Harry and Ginny hadn't been the only members of the family to come to the island after work on Friday, but others, like George and Marietta, had needed to work on Saturday, and hadn't come until after their stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade closed. They spent the day playing on the beach, in the lagoon, and sharing the latest news and events with each other. Penelope, Hermione, and now Ginny, were in the centre of the familial spotlight, followed closely by James, Art, Victoire, and Teddy. Kreacher and Winky had prepared and served dinner for everyone, and in the evening, they were gathered at Molly and Arthur's house.

They all watched a new WWVN adaptation that had been done of the Christmas musical they'd seen last year at Marauders Paradise. When that was over, Nathalie and Ron started one of the inevitable Wizard's Chess matches that happened whenever they had the chance to get together.

Gabrielle rounded up a bunch of them to play World Cup Quidditch on the GameWizard HES. They played a girls against the guys match, and Ginny, Gabrielle, Penelope, and Marietta let the boys have a slight glimmer of hope, along with a ten point lead before brutally shutting them down, and scoring three hundred and twenty points, including Ginny ruthlessly having her Seeker distract Harry's Seeker with a kiss before snatching the snitch right out from under his little virtual Seeker's nose. They were all laughing when the game was over.

"It's a good thing none of the other House Seekers thought to try that one out on Harry when you guys were playing for Gryffindor," Charlie teased them. Ginny put her arm around her husband, and kissed him for real.

"I don't think that even if the idea had occurred to Draco that he would have actually tried it," she said with a laugh, and Harry smiled.

"I'm just glad you were on our team," he told her. "If you'd been playing Seeker for another House, you probably would have won every match." They visited with each other for a while longer, and then Harry and Ginny took a sleeping James back to their place, and the others slowly went off to their houses too, or went for moonlight walks along the beaches or paths. It wasn't very much longer until all was calm and bright on that most special of nights.

Everybody was going to be getting together after breakfast back at Mum and Dad's house. Harry and Ginny were up early with James, and sat in their bed 'helping' him open the presents they had gotten him. They had both been around enough children now to not be surprised when James was more interested in the shiny paper and colourful ribbons and bows than with the clothes and toys that were his real gifts.

When they were finished opening presents, they all got ready for the day, had a nice quiet breakfast together, and then headed out into a bright sunny morning for the walk to 'grandma's house'. Charlie, Nathalie, and Art were already at the house, along with George and Marietta. The rest of the gang joined them over the next hour or so, and gathered around in the sitting room, they exchanged gifts for most of the morning.

This year, for the first time, the adults had decided to draw names for exchanging gifts for the grown-ups, and they would all continue to get gifts for the young children. Harry had drawn Marietta's name, and she loved the watch he got her. He had the watch custom designed, and there was a picture of George on the face, and his hands, one slightly longer with a tiny little wand, marked the minutes and hours.

Ginny had drawn Percy, and had commissioned Kevin to do one of his famous portraits, this time of Penelope for her brother. George and Marietta always gave out gifts that were good for a laugh, but Gabrielle was coming in a close second. Her present for James was a shirt that said 'To speak with the world's smallest ventriloquist, talk to the dummy', with cartoon characters of Harry and James below the caption. They had Christmas dinner outdoors, followed by an afternoon of fun and relaxation at the lagoon before most of the family had to leave in the late afternoon to get back where it was late evening at home, and get some sleep before the start of another workweek.

Mum and Dad started their vacation with two weeks at Marauders Paradise in January. Molly was very proud of the resort that she and Gabrielle had developed here. There were many activities that were set up to cater to children, teens, and young adults, but she had made sure that there was also many things for the middle aged and older guests to do that she had known would be coming along with the younger ones.

Arthur was out on a boat for the day, learning to fish, and she was getting ready to enjoy a spa day, but was first going over some reports that had arrived from Penelope that morning. Her daughter-in-law was doing a good job, but was still just a little shy about trusting herself when it came to making some of the big money decisions that were a part of the job for Harry's account managers. Molly smiled as she reviewed the pages of parchment. Penelope's recommendations were very good, and so she penned a quick note of approval, sent it off, and then headed out for her day of pampering. Arthur was taking her to dinner and a show tonight, and she wanted to look her best for him. What a great way to start a whole two months off!

Ginny was busy in the lab working on the different segments of the 3D projects. Natalie was working hard on game development with her team. Hermione concentrated her efforts on medical advances with her researchers, and with working on a special secret project that she was keeping hidden even from Ginny and Luna.

Mandy was helping Ginny enormously by taking on most of the administrative duties so that her friend could concentrate on the research she loved so much. Luna was going to have a busy year in marketing, and the manufacturing division was getting ready for the new 3D products. They were all confident that this was going to be another great year for the Institute.

Harry had just finished a quick morning GameWizard match with Gabrielle, who allowed him a rare victory. James hadn't slept well during the night, and had been having a short nap. They were going to pick Teddy and Victoire up later in the morning, take them out for lunch with Aunt Ginny, and then spend an afternoon at their favourite mall, so Harry went upstairs to wake him up and get him ready for their day.

Now that Teddy and Victoire were both a little older - eight and six this year, they had much more fun playing together. Teddy still thought that girls were 'icky', and Victoire thought it was fun to sometimes make him squeal by randomly leaning in and either hugging or kissing him, then giggling as he frantically wiped away the 'girl germs'.

The four of them put on a lunch and entertainment time for Ginny, and then their shopping trip included purchasing some books, a toy dragon for Teddy's collection, a Teen Witch doll for Victoire's collection, and two Junior Skiving Snackboxes, courtesy of Aunt Marietta. When Ginny got home from work, she found a bubble bath waiting for her, and her two little boys cuddled on the sofa sound asleep from their hard day's play.

When Valentine's Day was getting closer, Harry put together a dinner and dance date night with some of their friends. The guys managed to keep it a secret that they'd be going out together, telling each of their girls that they'd be going out, but not where or with whom. When Ginny got home from work, there was a bubble bath waiting for her, and she happily had a relaxing soak before getting dressed to go out for an evening with Harry. He had a corsage for her when she met him in the sitting room. He was dressed in a very nice charcoal suit, white shirt, and matching tie.

"Ready to go, Ginny?" he asked her, smiling brightly.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Harry laughed.

"It's a surprise. You'll like it, I'm sure."

Ginny took his arm. "Then lead on and surprise me."

They were nearly the last to arrive, and so there were quite a few people in the private dining room that Harry had reserved at the restaurant where he, Ron, and Neville had taken Ginny, Hermione, and Luna to back on her seventeenth birthday. Ron and Hermione were there, with Neville and Luna, and Mandy and Terry. Owen and Natalie came in right after Harry and Ginny, and the last to arrive - a special surprise for Ginny, was Gabrielle and Kevin.

Three of the couples had proposal anniversaries, and of course, it was Neville and Luna's wedding anniversary too, so there were a few gifts, and lots of extra hugs and kisses exchanged before they all sat down at the large table and placed their orders. They had a wonderful dinner, followed by a few hours of dancing and socializing at the same club they'd gone to back on that same night.

They did not stay out late, since everyone was working the next morning, and Gabrielle and Kevin had to go back to the island where it was only late afternoon to get ready for the Valentine's Day events there. Harry and Ginny were at home later, and Winky and Kreacher had returned to Grimmauld Place after watching James for the evening. Harry came into the bedroom after checking in on James, and Ginny had already changed and climbed into bed. He smiled when he saw her, fiery hair spread over her white pillow, her eyes bright in the candle and firelight, and her face was alive with that radiance common to all pregnant women.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked him. Harry changed and climbed into bed, snuggling beside her.

"I was thinking that you look even more beautiful tonight than you did the last time we went out to that restaurant and dance club," he told her. She unconsciously put a hand over her only slightly rounding stomach, and he covered her hand with his. Looking into her eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her - a long, deep, passionate kiss. Ginny had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she smiled at him.

"Yep, that's definitely what got us to this point last time alright," she teased. Harry smiled too, and held her close.

"Then you're in trouble, because I plan on kissing you like that on a regular basis for a very long time." Ginny snuggled closer and sighed happily.

"You'd better - I consider those kisses a very important part of your promise to make me happy for the rest of my life."

The Cannons kept rolling, led by Ron, who was now well on the way to the best Keeper record of all time. Demelza and Dennis both did their part, and they were all determined to retake the league championship this season. Victoire had her sixth birthday party on the island, and her favourite present was her very own GameWitch, which was loaded up with the new line of games that were being developed for young kids - part of Luna's plan to extend the product life of the original systems.

Teddy received the new GameWizard for his birthday the next month, and the two kids were soon playing the new games together whenever they could. Percy and Penelope became proud parents in April, when Penelope gave birth to a healthy, redheaded, freckle-faced son. Nicolas Percival Weasley was welcomed that first day by a continual stream of family members, and he quietly allowed himself to be passed around, content as long as someone was holding him and rocking him gently.

The Cannons went into the playoffs in first place, and the overwhelming favourites. They did not disappoint either the experts or their fans, and simply overpowered every team they faced on the way to winning the league championship with a decisive victory over the Arrows.

Ron, Dennis, and Demelza were all again nominated to England's World Cup Quidditch team. Ron was going to turn it down, with Hermione due so soon, but she talked him in to accepting the honour and playing for their country's team.

Ginny watched James as he played with his food at the table. He was already one year old today. Where had the time gone? She smiled, thinking about how much he'd grown. He was already taking those first steps, and starting to pick up those first few words. The first time he called her 'mama' she'd cried, and laughed, and scooped him up for a big hug and kiss.

Some of her favourite memories over the last year were of reading him bedtime stories, and then listening at the door as Harry would rock him to sleep and sing the little lullabies he'd make up for his son. Harry saw her smile when he came in, and could see the far-away look in her eyes. He snuck up behind James and surprised him with a hug and kiss that had the little boy giggling and squealing.

"Happy Birthday, James!" he told his son. "Are you being a good boy for mommy this morning?"

"Mommy!" James repeated happily. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny.

"Good Morning again," he said with a smile. "Where were you just off to?"

Ginny smiled too. "Just thinking back - it hardly seems possible he's a year old already." Harry nodded.

"I know," he agreed. "It's probably because it's been so much fun for us. What time should we come get you for lunch today?" Ginny got up from the table carefully, holding a hand across her rounding stomach.

"Shoot for twelve-thirty today. Are you bringing Victoire and Teddy too?"

Harry nodded again. "We're going to the park after lunch to play. Kreacher and Winky will have everything ready here for the party later." Ginny kissed them both, and left for her lab at the Institute.

They had a small party after everyone was done work. Mum and Dad came over with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, Ron, and Hermione. Winky had made a special dinner, followed by watching James open his presents. The others laughed as Harry and Ron chased James around outside on the little toy Firebolt he got from Harry and Ginny. Teddy had his broom too, and was also flying around, letting James chase him, and then chasing the little boy in return.

When it came time for some birthday cake and ice cream, James seemed to get cake just about everywhere except in his mouth. Finally, after a long day, he tired out, and fell asleep in Grandma's arms. Harry took him from her, carried the birthday boy up to bed, and then joined Ginny to thank everyone for coming to the party. When their guests had all gone home, he then sent Ginny off to bed, and took care of the after-party cleanup before going up to bed, getting changed himself, and snuggling close to Ginny, who was already sound asleep.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he pulled out the half-picture of him and his dad that he always kept close, and remembered Snape's memory of the whole picture that had included his mother as she laughed, and they'd played together. There was a smile on his face as he fell asleep, dreams of a little boy's happy birthday interposed with those of the same day from a proud father's point of view.


	23. Lily's Eyes

Chapter Twenty-Three - Lily's Eyes

There was some good-natured kidding going on in the family as to whether Hermione and Ron would have the baby arrive on their seventh wedding anniversary (and, of course, Harry and Ginny's). That had been a possibility, except that where James had been in a hurry, Hermione's baby was apparently quite content to wait a little longer, and finally decided to make an appearance in the second week of July.

Rose Weasley had brown hair and eyes, and definitely looked like her mother. Ginny and Harry were getting their few minutes with the baby, and Ron and Hermione were watching as their best friends fussed over their little girl.

"You're just so beautiful," Ginny told Rose. "Victoire will be very happy to finally get a girl cousin to play with, after being so outnumbered by the boys." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Congratulations, mate. You guys have an amazing little miracle there." He gave Hermione a hug, and then went over to get a turn holding the little girl before their time was up.

"You are a very lucky young lady," he told her quietly. "You've got a beautiful, brilliant Mommy, and a world famous Quidditch player for a Daddy, who's going to go out and help England win the Quidditch World Cup again this year just for you." The girls laughed at him, but Ron just nodded.

"You've got that right, mate. If I'm going to miss so much of her first few weeks, those other teams are gonna pay big time."

It seemed that the entire summer was a whirlwind of activity. Ron came home every chance he got as the National team progressed through each round of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Ginny helped Hermione whenever Ron was away. Ginny was getting closer to her own due date, and the work at the Institute was getting even busier as they geared up for the fall launch of the 3D game system.

The Quidditch World Cup finals were being held in the United States this year, and England was in the final against Bulgaria, who had defeated the hometown favourite American team to reach the finals for the third time - losing in 'ninety-four, winning in 'ninety-eight, and missing the finals in 'oh-two. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley attended the final, along with a large contingent of the Weasley clan, but Harry stayed with Hermione, Ginny, James, and Rose.

Hermione and Rose were staying over at Ginny and Harry's place the night of the game. They watched it on WWVN, or at least parts of it. The match lasted nearly nine hours, and England ended a close match when Dennis outraced Viktor Krum to catch the snitch for the win. Harry was rocking Rose in the early hours of the morning when the game ended.

"See, sweetie?" he said quietly. "I told you that your Daddy would win the Quidditch World Cup just for you." Ginny woke up from where she'd fallen asleep on the sofa when she heard the cheering of the stadium fans over the WWVN.

"I take it that since you're smiling, our team won," she said, and Harry nodded.

"Dennis definitely showed Viktor who the number one Seeker is now."

Ginny laughed. "I'll bet Ron loved that."

Harry smiled. "Probably. How are you feeling?" Ginny shrugged.

"Sore, and really tired," she told him. "Why don't we head to bed and I'll let you rub my back before we go to sleep. We can tell Hermione that her husband won the Cup in the morning. James was up late, so he'll sleep in, and it looks like you have Rose off to la-la land too." Harry helped Ginny up, and the three of them went to bed and let the rest of England celebrate the Quidditch World Cup victory without them.

Ginny was getting ready for a short day at the lab when the pain of the first contractions hit her. She called to Harry, who was getting James dressed for the day. When he came into their room, she quietly told him that it was time to go to St. Mungo's. He called Winky to come and take care of James, helped Ginny to finish getting ready, and then they were off to the maternity ward.

Albus Severus Potter arrived before noon, and Harry was once again deeply touched by the incredible miracle of childbirth. Ginny was resting later that afternoon when Mum and Dad got to the hospital. Harry was holding Albus when they came into the room, and he handed him to Molly first. She was looking down on his beautiful face when he opened his eyes, and she gasped.

"His eyes are just like Lily's," she said, then looking at Harry, added - "They're just like your eyes too."

Harry nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Looks like he got the hair from either my mother or from Ginny, and definitely got Mum's eyes," he agreed. He stood up and stretched. "Can you two stay with Ginny for a while? I want to go get James so he can come and meet his new brother." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and he hugged them both before leaving to go home and get his other son.

By the time Harry and James returned, Ginny had woken again, and was propped up with pillows into more of a sitting position. Ron and Hermione had arrived, as had Fleur and Bill, who had brought an excited Victoire with them. Ginny was holding Albus, and Harry sat on the side of the bed with James in his lap. Ginny smiled at them.

"Say 'hi' to your new baby brother, James," she told him softly.

"Hi," James mimicked. He looked at the baby for a minute, but was soon distracted by seeing grandma and grandpa, and reached out to them to pick him up.

"He seems reasonably unimpressed," Ron commented dryly.

Harry laughed, and Ginny handed Albus to him. "I think he missed you while you were gone getting James," he told Ginny as he gently held the baby and smiled down at him. He thought both of their little boys were just perfect. Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone else up, and shooed them out.

"We'll take James with us for the night," she told Ginny and Harry. "You just worry about taking care of my little girl and your new baby tonight," she added, smiling at Harry. He nodded, and Mum and Dad went through a quick round of hugs, and then left with James. Ginny sighed and smiled at Albus.

"You tired me out, little man," she told him. "Why don't you let Daddy rock you for a while, and I'll just have a little nap." Harry leaned over and kissed her, then walked over to the nearby rocker, and settled in to take care of him while Ginny tried to sleep. He began singing a lullaby, and soon both his favourite girl and newest son were sound asleep.

Albus went home with his family the next day. Ginny had, along with her mother and several sisters-in-law, turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery for him, and he happily settled into his soft, warm crib from the very first time he was placed in it. Where James had been a fussy, busy infant, Albus was quiet and happy to just watch everything going on around him.

During the night, he would wake up and softly cry to be fed or changed, then would contentedly drift back off to sleep again. Late one night during that first week they were back home, Harry was cradling Ginny in his arms while she was feeding Albus, and commented on how different it was so far this time around.

"Do you realize that we've probably had more than twice the sleep this time around than we did with James when he first came home?" he asked her quietly.

Ginny nodded. "Don't hex it - we've still got a long way to go before he's sleeping through the night." He squeezed her gently.

"I have a feeling this is just how he's going to be," he predicted. When Ginny had finished feeding the baby, Harry took him back to his room, changed him, and put him back into the crib. When he got back to bed, Ginny was already asleep. "If I forgot to tell you enough today, I love you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep too.

James was not impressed with the new addition to his family. He would be gently scolded when he tried to play with him - why was it his fault that Al couldn't catch the stuffed snitch and it bonked off of his head? James had thought it was really very funny, and he did not understand why his parents couldn't see that too.

His 'baby brother', which was a phrase James was coming to realize meant 'creature that sucks all the fun out of life', also required a lot of attention from his parents that he knew was rightfully his. When Grandma Andromeda and Teddy came to see the new baby, James tried to get these grown-ups to trade Al for Teddy, but he was defeated by a combination of limited vocabulary and adults that were obviously not quite bright enough to comprehend the brilliance of his recommendation.

Harry and Ginny did work very hard at giving James the extra attention he would need while he adjusted to the new reality of sharing his parents and home with another child. They both had great difficulty trying not to laugh at their oldest son's usually comical, attention-getting acts. James would have extra playtime with each of his parents. They would have surprises for him. He was also given some 'big brother' responsibilities, and they began a slow process of having the boys do things together - like bedtime stories.

Ginny was in the kitchen having breakfast with James while Harry was changing and dressing Albus. It was the first of September, and she thought about all of the students that would be heading to school today. 'Hermione's going back to work today too', she thought. The Marauders Institute daycare was opening up today too. Ginny smiled to herself.

You needed to have women running a company to think about doing stuff like that. When they'd announced the plans to everyone, it was so well received that their original plans were expanded. There were going to be nearly fifty little Witches and Wizards starting there today, including Rose. Ginny had only been away from her lab for a couple of weeks, but was already feeling the tug to get back to her job too. Harry and Albus joined them in the kitchen, and he gave her a big hug and kiss, then passed Albus to her so he could give James a tickle-hug and kiss before getting a coffee and a muffin.

"You looked lost in deep thoughts when we came in," he told her, smiling. Ginny nodded.

"Mostly just thinking about the students heading to school, and the new daycare at the Institute," she told him. Harry's eyes were sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"Why don't you take James this morning, and let him check out the daycare and meet some of the other kids - and maybe check in on your lab for an hour or two while he plays. Al and I will just hang out here while you're gone." Ginny laughed happily, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked, and Harry nodded, laughing too.

"If we ever set a lab up in this house, the three of us might only see you at breakfast and bedtime." Ginny stood up and went around the table to him. She gave him a hug and a very sweet kiss. James saw them kiss and loudly said - "Yuck!" Ginny handed Albus back to Harry, and picked James up.

"I'll show you 'Yuck', young man," she said, and then kissed him all over his face. James was giggling and squirming in her arms.

"Yuck, Yuck, Yuck!" he squealed happily.

"Come on, short stuff, we're going in to work for a while, and you can come and play with some kids while we're there." James happily agreed to going out with mommy to play, and they grabbed the always-ready diaper bag and headed out the door.

During September, Ginny was supposed to slowly and gradually get back to work, but it wasn't long before she was pretty much back to her regular workdays. Harry would take care of the boys most of the time, although James really liked to go play with the other kids at the daycare, and so Ginny would take him to work with her once or twice a week so he could do that.

Near the beginning of October, Hermione had Harry join her top-secret project, and he agreed to spend three afternoons a week working with her in the lab. On those afternoons, Winky would stay with Albus. Mum and Dad took September off, and after they'd been back for a couple of weeks, they politely, but firmly, came over one afternoon and picked up both boys and ordered their daughter and son-in-law to go out on a date before they forgot how.

Harry and Ginny decided that since the kids were now gone for the night that they'd surprise Gabrielle and head to Marauders Paradise. Harry got in touch with Kevin, and they were soon on the island, enjoying a wonderful dinner, and getting to spend some time catching up with two friends they didn't get to see nearly enough of anymore. They got back to their cottage late, and fell quickly asleep, snuggled close together, another special day having come to an end, and a new one just hours away from beginning.


	24. New Priorities

Chapter Twenty-Four - New Priorities

When Ginny had been back at work for a while, she and Harry had started talking about their plans for the future, and what they each wanted to do. She had told him that she really would rather just do research. She was good at the business part of the job too, but she didn't love doing it like she loved being in the labs. They made some decisions about not just Marauders Institute, but about their whole financial organization, and in the first week of November, they had a series of meetings. The first one was with Mum and Fleur. When the four of them were seated after exchanging hugs, Harry got straight to the point of the meeting.

"Ginny and I have decided to make some changes in the way our investments are going to be handled from now on," he told them. Fleur and Mum looked at him with interest, confident that anything they were going to hear next would be at least two things - exciting, and good for everyone involved.

"The first step of these changes, which will begin on December first, is that we want Fleur to become the CEO of our organization." Fleur stared at him in amazement. "We know you'll do the same great job taking care of everything that you've done as account manager for the Marauders Institute part of our investments," he told her as he handed her a few pages of parchment. "If the offer is satisfactory, you'll be in charge of everything, and the only thing I expect to see are annual reports, and I guess I'll have to sign off on your annual incentive, starting next year." Fleur read through the contract. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up when she was done.

"Thank-you, Harry; Ginny. I promise to do my best for you." Ginny smiled.

"We're pretty sure your best will be pretty spectacular," she told her sister-in-law before turning to her mother. "We didn't think you'd want the load of work we've just dumped on Fleur, but we're hoping that you and Penelope could handle both the Marauders Institute and the Property division accounts together, and we'd leave it up to all of you to add any extra Junior Account Manager positions if you need them." Mrs. Weasley nodded her agreement, and Ginny continued.

"You and Fleur can promote Penelope whenever you have everything else ready for the change." Her mother nodded again, smiling happily.

Harry continued the meeting. "There are a couple of other issues to bring to your attention before we finish up and take our new CEO, her husband, and our parents out for lunch," he told them. The girls all smiled at him and waited.

"The changes we're making here, and are about to make at Marauders Institute, will increase total annual incentives to forty percent of profit. I also want to have ten percent of the annual net profit put into an account that I am going to use entirely for charity. This will be on our personal investment profit, but the Investment Partnership is also welcome to donate to this fund, if they choose to do so." He looked at Fleur and smiled. "You can continue to put this money to work in short-term investments only so it doesn't sit there while I get started with giving it away." Harry took a breath, and then continued. "I'll want the first ten percent to be transferred at the end of this business year." Fleur had been taking notes now, and both she and Mum nodded their support.

"Finally," Harry said, "we're firing the Executive Administrator at Marauders Institute." Ginny and Harry both laughed when they saw the looks on the two women's faces. Ginny took over from Harry at that point.

"That's what I want," she told her mother. "I'm going to just be a regular researcher. We'll be meeting with Hermione, Luna, Mandy, and Natalie tomorrow, and letting them know of the changes. Harry and I are going to concentrate on the boys, and on doing the things we love to do. When they grow up, if they're interested in getting involved with all of this, they can come learn from the best - and that'd be you two, and the other senior managers."

Molly got up and hugged them both again. "I am so proud of you kids," she told them, including Fleur in the comment. "You're all just so amazing, it just makes me want to burst with pride."

Ginny was a little misty-eyed. "We're pretty proud of you too, Mum." Harry smiled and handed them each tissues.

"Fleur, why don't you sign that contract, and we'll go pick up your husband and father-in-law, and go out for an extended lunch."

The next morning they were in Ginny's office, and there were four women watching them curiously. Harry began this meeting too.

"I've asked you all to come to this meeting to announce that I have decided to fire your Executive Administrator, effective November thirtieth," he told them, and loved seeing the same reaction in them that they had gotten yesterday from Molly and Fleur. "Before you collectively lynch me," he continued with a laugh, "you should first know that Ginny is more than happy to be fired, and that she will still be working at Institute with you as a researcher." The girls were now at least partially mollified.

"Ginny and I have been discussing the future for Marauders Institute, and have also been questioning each of you to help us in making some decisions." He looked at Hermione and smiled. "You're also fired - or demoted to researcher - take your pick what you want to call it." Hermione was smiling as she watched him have his fun. "Let's stop wasting your time on paperwork, when you can be doing more for the company just doing your research." Hermione nodded, happy to get rid of that part of her job. Harry turned to Mandy and handed her the pages of parchment - her new job offer and contract.

"We'd like you to become the head of Marauders Institute, effective December first," he told her, and Mandy's mouth fell open. "You're practically doing it all now anyway," he added with a smile. "Look at it as the same job, more work, and a big raise." The girls all laughed at him. "We'll leave it up to you to make whatever changes and promotions you want, except for one." Now he turned to Natalie, smiling brightly at her.

"You've done a great job as the head of the game division, Natalie." He handed her some pages of parchment too. "We want you to take Hermione's place as the Head of Research for us, also starting December first." Natalie didn't read her contract over first - she instead jumped out of her chair and started distributing hugs.

"If I forgot to tell you guys today, I really love you all!" she told them happily. When the girls had settled down again, Harry finished with the last item he had to go over with them.

"Luna, when we talked to you, it was obvious you're happy with what you're doing, and you're the best in the world at it, so the only thing we have for you is a raise to make sure there's no way any other company can come along and try to lure you away from us." Luna smiled at him patiently. Her friend was such a little kid sometimes, but it was fun to watch. Harry stood up. "I'll let you girls take care of the rest of things, and Ginny's taking you all out for lunch later." He gave his wife a hug and kiss, and then left to go pick his sons up from the daycare, his work done for the day.

The new 3D GameWizard and GameWitch portables took the Wizarding World by storm when it went on sale in mid-November. Luna had, as always, done an amazing job, and in that last half of the month, her careful management of the launch of the game systems and the games that went with it broke all previous records. There was also a surge in sales of the original GameWizard systems as she put out the new line of games geared toward young Witches and Wizards, which she combined with price cuts that made the older systems affordable to nearly all families.

Harry only agreed to do an appearance at one store this time, and spent the day at the GamePortal store in Toronto with his favourite store manager, Valerie, helping her to win the trip to Hawaii that was awarded to the store that sold the most systems that first day. They had Witches and Wizards come to Toronto from all over North America to buy their games there once word got out that Harry would be there for the day, and be signing autographs.

James and Albus were up, dressed, and fed before Harry and Ginny had a chance to sit down and take turns going over their annual Gringotts reports. Harry watched and entertained the boys while Ginny read her reports first.

Dear Ginny,

Yesterday was your last official day as the head of Marauders Institute, but your last duty as Executive Administrator will be to review the incentive report for the year that just ended. I am pleased to announce that the Institute outperformed our expectations, primarily due to the higher that projected sales of both the new and old game systems.

Your incentive has been approved by the Account Managers, and a transfer of twenty-one million galleons has been completed. This Owl will wait while you review and approve the incentive report, and you can return the report to Gringotts with her.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Ginny quickly used her remembrall, and started to check the report. Harry had read over the cover letter while she was going over the incentives for her employees.

"That was a good idea of yours for putting a name on the company that Fleur's running now," he told her. She looked up from the report and smiled.

"We needed to have something to call it, and only the few of us that know will understand what it stands for, and if anyone asks, I'll tell them it stands for 'Pretty Big Profits'." Harry laughed, and watched as she signed off on the report and sent it out with the Owl. Ginny took over with the boys, and Harry opened his package.

Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to report to you another exceptional year for your investments. Every division had outstanding results, and our expansion into new areas, particularly in media and advertising is proving to be a wise course of action. We have also set up the charity account you directed be created, and the details of that amount are included on the summary. Please review the financial statement and incentive authorization reports. The Owl will wait, and you can return the approved incentive letters with him.

Griphook

Account Manager Coordinator

Harry was impressed as he reviewed the financial summary.

Summary of Consolidated Accounts for Mr. Harry Potter

Beginning Balance: 6,790.25 million galleons

Investment Partnership: 1,123 million galleons

New Investment: 400 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 8,313.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute: 2,100 million galleons

Property Division: 660 million galleons

Goblin Ventures: 400 million galleons

Other Investments: 190 million galleons

Total Profit: 3,350 million galleons

Less incentive: 1,239.5 million galleons

*Thirty-seven percent; Pending approval of projected incentives.

Less Non-Profit Vaccine: 50 million galleons

**As of Nov. 30th. Eleven million vaccinations completed.

Profit after incentives: 2,060.5 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 18.32 percent of after-incentive profit.

Ending Balance: 8,304.75 million galleons

Charity Account: 168.5 million galleons

Investment Partnership

Ending Balance: 1,900.5 million galleons

Combined Ending Balance: 10,373.75 million galleons

Ginny reached for the parchment that Harry handed to her, and read it over as he went through the process of signing off on the incentive authorizations for his account managers.

"That's amazing that we can turn half of the profit back to everyone that works for PBP Investments, and now for charity, and still keep doing better with our own bottom line," she commented as he finished up and sent the Owl on it's way. He nodded his agreement.

"And they're all doing better every year too, especially the ones taking advantage of the Investment Partnership," he agreed and smiled at Ginny. "Maybe we should get Grandma and Grandpa to watch the kids and go out to celebrate tonight." She went and put her arms around him, smiling too.

"Not on your life, Mr. Potter. Last time we celebrated like that, we ended up with an extra surprise." Harry looked over at Albus, who was sleeping in his little carrier/rocker.

"It was a pretty terrific surprise - and a pretty terrific night too," he reminded her, grinning at her. Ginny laughed at him.

"Well, I'm open to discussing more children for the future, but if you're looking to have another one right away, then you had better plan on carrying it to term yourself, 'cause this Witch is officially on a baby-free sabbatical for the next year or two."

Through the rest of December, until Christmas, Harry had continued to work with Hermione in the lab three afternoons a week. He attended his last annual account manager's meeting, really just there to congratulate Fleur and Penelope on their respective promotions, and to thank all of them for the amazing work they'd been doing, and would surely continue to do. Other than the usual December meeting of the Wizengamot, the rest of his time was spent with his sons, and with Teddy and Victoire.

He took James and Teddy to one of Ron's games, and made lots of time to play with all of the kids. They went on shopping trips to buy Christmas presents, and took mommies and aunts out for lunches. The Weasleys were having their family Christmas on the Saturday before Christmas, because Sunday was Christmas Eve day, and most of the family would be with their respective in-laws this year.

Harry and Ginny had spent the morning helping Mum and Dad get the Burrow ready for the gang that was coming over, then had gone back to their cottage to get ready and pick up the kids, who had been with Winky all morning. They had a light lunch at the Burrow, then Ginny helped her mom with cooking dinner, and Harry and Arthur took care of the boys.

The other members of the family started getting there throughout the afternoon, and George and Marietta were the last ones to get there, coming after the store closed in Diagon Alley. Dinner was as loud and exciting as ever, and nearly everyone ate too much. Harry and Hermione were the two exceptions, and they were both nervous. Ginny had noticed, as had Nathalie, but they were just told that they had a surprise for later, and everything was fine.

The sitting room was packed. With the addition of three new grandchildren, it was definitely a full house this year. Hermione caught Harry's eye, and he nodded that he was ready, so she stood up, calling for everyone's attention.

"A few of you know that I've been working on a secret project at the lab for most of the past year," she began. There were a few nods around the room, and she smiled nervously.

"Harry started helping me with this in September," she added, waving in his direction. "What we've been doing is by far one of the most difficult things we've ever tried at Marauders Institute, and as a special Christmas present for all of you, Harry and I would like to show you what we've come up with."

All of the adults were now looking on expectantly. Hermione then told them that she needed a volunteer from the 'audience', and supposedly randomly, picked Bill out of the crowd. She pulled a small jar from a pocket, and had him sit in a chair. Smiling at him, she teasingly said - "Do you trust me?"

Bill was looking worried now. "I'm not going to end up in Australia in a minute or two am I?" he asked, and Hermione laughed.

"No, you'll still be right here when we're done," she promised him. Opening the jar, she began to carefully spread a thick cream over his face, and Bill was the butt of several cosmetics related jokes while she was working. When she'd covered his face to her satisfaction, she motioned for Harry to join her, and she took his hand.

"Now, watch closely everyone, and be amazed!" she said theatrically, and there was scattered laughter at her feeble attempt at showmanship.

Harry was the focus wizard of their little two-person team. Hermione had developed the entire process, but he had the power needed to pull it off. He squeezed her hand gently, and they both closed their eyes and began the spell. At first, none of the others could tell that anything was happening, and then Bill's face began to softly glow. The light gradually grew in intensity until it was a bright, shimmering blue glow that lit up the room. It lasted for nearly five minutes, and then slowly faded away and was gone.

Bill had also closed his eyes, and had felt - something strange happening, but didn't feel any different, other than there was still a bunch of goo on his face. He opened his eyes, and looked around at his family. Ron spoke up first.

"You've invented some kind of makeup that makes your face glow?" he asked. "That's the big surprise?" Harry laughed at his friend. He put an arm around Hermione, knowing that she was now even more exhausted than he was feeling. It was her show, though, so he let her continue their little show. He did happen to look into Nathalie's eyes, and she was staring at them in awe. He wasn't surprised that she'd be the first to figure out what they had just done.

"The surprise is still coming," Hermione assured her husband. "First, though, let's all thank our brave volunteer with a round of applause while I clean this stuff off of his face."

They all clapped as Hermione, stepping away from Harry, and standing right in front of Bill, cleaned the paste off. The room went perfectly silent when she stepped back again, and Bill looked around at the stunned expressions on everybody's faces. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as she gently put her hand to the side of his face.

"Merry Christmas, Bill. I hope you like your present." He looked into her eyes, not understanding what was going on. Fleur came across the room from where she'd been sitting, carrying Victoire with her. They were both staring at him in wonder, and Fleur was crying too.

"Your face is all better, Daddy," Victoire told him, reaching out to run her little hand along his cheek. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry fixed you."

Fleur put her arms around the now speechless Bill, and the three of them shared a quiet moment together as the others watched in silence. When they separated, Fleur and Bill both hugged Hermione and Harry. Mrs. Weasley brought a small mirror to Bill, and hugged each of them as he looked at a reflection that was once again the smooth handsome face he'd had before Greyback had so horribly mauled and scarred him.

"The Healers told us that I'd have those scars for the rest of my life," he whispered. "I never dared dream…" He was crying now too, unable to hold in the emotions. Nobody would stare at him in horror or pity anymore. Parents wouldn't pull their children closer when he walked past. Fleur hugged him again, and held him for long minutes while he cried into her shoulder. Bill took Hermione into his arms to hug her again, and felt her trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern now on his face.

"Like I said earlier - it's a very difficult thing to do," she told him, and Bill led her to one of the sofas and helped her to sit down. Ron, who was holding Rose, came over, sat beside her, and held her hand. Ginny had come over and put an arm around Harry's waist.

"Why don't you come sit down too, Harry," she told him quietly. He nodded and went with her and sat down, exhausted. There weren't very many dry eyes in the room, and Hermione was being asked about what they'd done. She smiled weakly and answered the questions in a quiet, tired-sounding voice.

"I started looking for a way to get rid of scarring after seeing the scars some of the people get from Dragon Pox. I thought I had a way to do it, but didn't have the magical power I needed to get it to work. That's where Harry came in, and it still took another nearly four months to get it to work." She took a shaking breath. "Maybe in another year or so, I'll get everything worked out so that a larger group of Healers can work together and do the same thing, but it takes an enormous amount of power." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "Our brother here, though, will have to live with his scar. This process won't work on it."

Harry laughed. "Honestly, most of the time I don't even notice it anymore, so I think I can live with that."

Victoire was now sitting on Bill's lap. "Daddy, if Aunt Hermione is done fixing you now, do you think we could open presents? Please?" Everyone laughed, and they spent the next couple of hours exchanging gifts and having another perfect night together.

Christmas morning, James pounced on his parents just as dawn was breaking. Sitting on top of Harry as they lay in bed, he bounced up and down.

"Mawy Kwismus, Mawy Kwismus! C'mon, mommy, op'n pwesents now!" Harry reached around James' back, and pulled him down in between himself and Ginny.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said with a laugh. "I've got a present for you right here! A big, giant tickle-hug!"

James giggled and squirmed. "Dats not a pwesent, daddy!" he complained. Ginny was watching them playing, her eyes shining, and a gentle smile on her lips.

"Then maybe it's kisses you want for Christmas!" she told James, giving him a big, wet kiss.

"Yuck, mommy!" he said, giggling and squirming even more. Harry got out of bed and reached for the little boy.

"Come with me and let your mother rest a little while longer," he told his fired up son. "We'll get dressed, make breakfast for everyone, and then you can open pwesents after that." James hopped into his arms, and Harry carried him back to his room to get him dressed.

Ginny had drifted back off to sleep, and when she woke up again, it was to the smell of coffee, and the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Breathing in deeply, she decided she also smelled eggs, and sausage. She got up and dressed, then went in to check on Albus, but Harry must have already gotten him ready too, so she went downstairs. Her three favourite boys were in the kitchen, and Harry was just putting a bowl of eggs and a platter of sausage on the table.

"Good timing," he told her brightly in greeting. "Come and sit down. Would you like tea or coffee this morning?" She sat down on a chair beside James.

"Coffee, please," she answered. He poured two cups, and then joined them at the table. Albus was sucking on a bottle in his little carrier. Ginny helped James as they all ate, and then went with the two boys into the sitting room while Harry quickly cleaned up the breakfast dishes before joining them.

Ginny had picked out a few new outfits for each boy, and there were books and toys. James' favourite present was the Hogwarts Express train set that the little boy knew was just like the one that his hero, Teddy had. Harry and Ginny spent the day playing with James and Albus. Grandma and Grandpa stopped in for dinner, and they ended the day with a two-story bedtime.

The New Year brought with it a new phase in Harry's life. When he thought about what he wanted most to do with his new charity, he decided that his very first project was going to be taking care of orphaned, under-aged Wizards and Witches like himself. During the first part of the year, property was purchased, with lots of room for kids to play. He was having several buildings constructed, including one with dormitories, a large hall, and classrooms. He hoped to have the place ready to begin taking in kids by summer, starting with the sixty-three orphans he new about that were currently Hogwarts students. He was not going to let those kids spend another summer holiday in some dismal place like the one he remembered seeing in Dumbledore's memories of Tom Riddle.

Ginny still seemed to work just as many hours as a researcher as she did when she'd been the boss, but she came home every night happy, and that was what was important. Mandy and Natalie were doing a great job so far, and were both starting to put their own personalities into the business. They might choose to do some things differently, but everyone in the company was confident in their proven abilities, and trusted them both completely. Ginny was having breakfast in the kitchen on the last Friday in January. Harry was feeding Albus, and she was keeping an eye on the unpredictable James as he ate.

"Are you ready for the week in paradise?" Harry asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I can hardly wait! It's going to be so nice to spend a week with you and the boys, and get to have a long visit with Gabrielle and Kevin." Harry smiled back.

"We'll get everything ready today, so we can leave when you get home, and then, with the time change, we'll still have half the day there to enjoy." Ginny finished her breakfast, kissed them all goodbye, and left for work. Just a few short hours, and she'd be officially on vacation.

She was really happy to be back playing in her lab. Ginny didn't think of it as work, really. The week off had been really great, and they all had a wonderful time, but she was glad to be doing the things that challenged her mind, and stirred her creativity. Today was Valentine's Day, and her three Valentines had made her breakfast in bed, then given her a portrait of James holding Albus in his arms, sitting on one of the beaches at Marauders Paradise, with the island at their backs. James was looking off to the side, presumably at something out on the water, a smile on his face, and Albus' gaze was pointed directly at you, his green eyes looking right into your heart. Ginny was sure it was one of the best pieces Kevin had ever done, and they'd managed to keep it a total surprise.

When she was finished work, she knew that her evening was going to consist of a bubble bath, dinner for four in the kitchen, followed by play-time, a bedtime story, a lullaby or two, and if she planned it right, a little cuddle time with her husband once the kids were asleep. Smiling to herself at the thought, she went back to her research.

Victoire's seventh birthday party was held on the Saturday closest to her big day. She now had some little friends that were all invited, along with her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and various cousins. Many of the family were able to come, with only Percy, Charlie, George, and Marietta having to miss the big event. Harry was enjoying the chance to spend some time with Nathalie and Art. He usually found time for Victoire, Nicolas, and Rose, but it was harder to get together with Charlie and Nathalie and their son.

Art was now going on four, and he was a lot of fun to watch and play with. He was at an in-between age right now - not quite big enough to keep up with Teddy or Victoire, and big enough to find the little games that James and Nicolas wanted to play a little boring. Harry had been sitting on one of the sofas watching the kids play, and Nathalie came and sat beside him.

"I've been watching your boys, and thought I should warn you that you're in big trouble with them," she told him. Harry smiled at her.

"Really? What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Nathalie returned his smile. She pointed at James. "That one is going to be the leader of the pack, showing off and chasing the girls," she predicted, and Harry nodded.

"Probably true," he agreed and watched as she pointed at Albus next.

"That one's going to quietly use those green eyes and looks to steal the hearts of all the girls, and he probably won't even realize that he's doing it."

Harry laughed again. "Just like his Grandma Lily did when she was young. Thanks for the warning." Nathalie gave him a hug.

"No problem," she told him. "That's what sisters are for."

Victoire opened her presents, and then everyone was served birthday cake and ice cream. Harry and Ginny stayed around long enough after the guests had left to help Bill and Fleur with the clean-up before wishing their niece a last Happy Birthday, and taking a pair of tired boys home.

The 3D-VMP was coming to a store near you on the last Saturday in June. That spring, there was advertising everywhere, and display models started showing up in stores. With the feedback that Luna was getting, they made the decision to increase production through the rest of the year to meet their new expectations of what demand would be for the second of what would now be four major products coming from Marauders Institute. Harry made it to a couple of Cannons games, and Ron's team continued to have another really good season.

Harry bought Teddy a real firebolt for his ninth birthday, although he got Hermione to limit it's speed until he decided Teddy was good enough to be able to use it at full speed and be safe. His Godson was turning into a very interesting combination of his parents. He had a serious side to him that probably came from his father, yet still had a strong streak of adventure that was definitely all his mother.

The months of June and July were a non-stop roller coaster of events where all you could really do is hold on tight, and enjoy the ride. James turned two, and there was all the work involved with planning a party and getting his gifts. The Cannons made it to the semi-finals before losing to Puddlemere United, though they at least had the consolation of knowing that the United team went on to win the League Championship.

School got out, and Harry went to King's Cross station the day the kids were leaving Hogwarts for the summer to meet the train, and surprising the sixty-three children who would be going to live at a new home. Nearly every one of the kids looked scared, and all of them were awed that Harry Potter was taking them from the orphanages they'd known - some of them for their whole lives.

When they arrived at the Lily Evans Memorial Residence, the children could only stare. Harry took them on a tour of the grounds first. There were playgrounds and a Quidditch pitch. There was a giant indoor swimming pool. The property was beautifully landscaped with places where the kids could go to hang out together, or have a quiet place to be alone for a while.

After that part of the tour, they went to the main building. Ginny met them at the entrance, and led them all inside. They went into the dining hall, and Harry directed the small group to tables and chairs at the front, where place settings had been made for the lunch that was going to be served shortly. When they were seated, Harry stood at the end of the tables, smiling, and spoke with them.

"Welcome home," he told the children. "We built this place because being an orphan myself, I know exactly how hard it is growing up without parents, and without having people around who loved me." He took a deep breath, trying to keep control of his emotions.

"I can't bring your parents back to you any more than I can have my own back. What I can do is make your lives a lot better than they have been in the orphanages you've been kept in until now." He looked at each of these youngsters. "You're the first group to come live here," he continued. "We have room for two hundred children, and because you've all spent at least one year at Hogwarts, you will be familiar with how you will live here, because the dormitories here were set up in a similar manner."

Every child was now smiling, beginning to dare hope that they were going to get to live here and that their lives had drastically taken a turn for the better.

"We have an entire afternoon of surprises coming your way, but first, I want to introduce you to some of the Witches and Wizards who will be your guardians and friends for as long as you live here."

Ginny had hit 'Send' on the qm she had ready and waiting for that moment, and it was only a minute before the group of ten men and women came into the hall. Harry had personally interviewed and hired the manager and staff here, and he was certain that every one of them was going to be completely dedicated to these children. There were actually nearly one hundred people who would be working here, but Harry didn't want to completely overwhelm the kids.

Harry introduced each of the people, coming finally to the new residence manager, Susan Bones. When she'd heard about this place, she had tracked Harry down and he'd been grateful to have her want to come and manage the residence. She was young, smart, and pretty, and he was sure the children would fall in love with her.

They all had lunch together, and then the children were taken on a tour of the main house. Harry could hardly wait until it was time to show them the dormitories, which he had personally designed. The kids were all jumping with excitement by the time they'd finished seeing libraries, lounges with big screen WWVN's, and three spectacular game rooms that each had what Harry assured them was the only 3D GameWizard HES systems in the world, since they wouldn't go on sale for another four months or so. When they got to one of the dormitories, Harry stopped them before they entered.

"We're going to all take a look at this dormitory now," he told them. "Every one of the dormitories here are similar except for decorations. Are you all ready to take a look?" Harry got sixty-three enthusiastic nods. He opened the door, and led the children into a Common Room that could comfortably seat about thirty people. When they were all inside, Harry again talked with them.

"I told you earlier that this residence will have two hundred children staying here," he said, and they all nodded. "There are ten of these dormitories, and each have room for twenty children." He pointed around the room. "You will see that the Common Rooms are set up with WWVN's, and there is also a GameWizard HES system hooked up, with every current game title installed." The children all had grins that just made Harry's heart leap in joy. He pointed toward two hallways next.

"The biggest difference between here and the Houses at Hogwarts is that you each have a private bedroom and bath." There were open-mouthed stares now. "If you'll split up into small groups, you can all go check out the bedroom suites, and I'll meet you back here when you've all had a chance to see the rooms."

Ginny stayed with him as the children fanned out into the two hallways to check out the rooms. "Harry, this is so nice, I might want to come live here."

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Did you see their faces? I could just burst. This is going to take a while, but when I'm done, I'll make sure that there'll be no such thing as a neglected orphan again anywhere in the Wizarding World," he promised. Ginny kissed him, and they heard a soft giggle. They turned to see one of the younger little girls watching them, a shy smile on her face.

Ginny walked over to her, smiling too. "Did you get a chance to see one of the bedrooms yet, sweetie?" she asked, and the youngster shook her head 'no'. Ginny reached out and took her hand. "Then why don't you and I go take a look at one together," she suggested. The girl smiled shyly at Ginny, nodded, and they went down the hallway together. When everyone had gotten back to the Common Room, they gathered around Harry again.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, and let you all get to know everyone here and settle in, but there's just a few more things I need to go over with you." He smiled at them, just so happy he could do all of this for them.

"While you each stay here, there is money available for new clothes, books, school supplies, and for you to have a small amount of spending money for both when you're here, and when you're away at school." He smiled at the girl who was still holding Ginny's hand.

"When you graduate from Hogwarts, we will help you with whatever you decide to do as adults, including finding jobs, places to live, and having some money to get started out with. The final thing I want to tell you all is that I'm going to come here as much as I can to spend time with you all, and I will get reports from Susan about how each of you are doing." He looked around at each of them for a moment.

"If there's anything you need, let anyone working here know, and if I can help, I will." He smiled again. "Oh, and when you're shown to your rooms, Ginny and I have left a gift for each of you. Please make this residence your home, and I'll see you again soon."

Harry and Ginny both gave Susan a hug, Ginny had hugged the little girl before leaving her, and then they went home to their own little boys, thankful that they could be there for them, when so many other parents couldn't.

The 3D-VMP was a huge hit. Luna had also revived the 3MP's with clever marketing that targeted young kids and older adults. Harry and Ginny went out on a double date with Ron and Hermione to celebrate their double wedding anniversary. Rose turned one, and there was a big party at Ron and Hermione's to celebrate that. Harry took Teddy and James to Romania for Art's fourth birthday, and they somehow managed to fit in a week at their island home with Teddy, James, and Albus before July ended.

During the rest of the summer, Harry went to the Residence at least twice a week. Teddy liked to go with him, and he knew some of the children that were Hogwarts students. There would be around one hundred and twenty children there by the time school started, and they should be close to the two-hundred-child capacity before Christmas.

The younger children had much more adult supervision than the older teenagers needed. Susan and her team spent most of the summer helping the children to adjust, taking them to buy whatever clothes they needed, and sorting through the hundreds of other orphans, making decisions on which children needed to be brought to the residence soonest, and which children would have to wait for the next residence to open.

The nursery would only take six infants per year to make sure that those babies would have a home here for their entire childhoods, while having enough openings to take in newly orphaned under-aged Wizards and Witches. Harry knew this was just the start, and there were already three more facilities like this one either already under construction or in final planning stages.

Albus had his first birthday. Ginny had decided to have a small party for him, with just her Mum and Dad invited to come spend the evening with them. Albus, as James had, got the toy Firebolt that Harry had been getting pretty much all of his nieces and nephews on their first birthdays, except for Rose, and that was only because Ron had beat him to it. The adults had fun watching the two boys zoom around the yard. Harry and Ginny ran around beside Albus, and James was hamming it up for the grandparent audience.

When it was time for cake and ice cream, Albus certainly managed to do a better job eating than James had on his first birthday. Harry looked over at James, who had his face covered with chocolate, and decided that his younger son had managed to do a better job than his brother was doing right now.

When the Hogwarts letters went out to the students, Harry and Ginny went to the residence, along with some volunteers from Marauders Institute, and they each took one or two children to Diagon Alley to get supplies. The little girl that had held Ginny's hand at the beginning of summer, and her best friend at the residence went with Harry and Ginny. Her name was Lisa, and her friend was Megan. Lisa was going into her second year, and this was going to be Megan's first year.

They took the girls to be fitted for new robes, and picked up all of their school supplies. Megan got her first wand at Olivanders. They had time to spare, and so they went into George's store, and the two girls came out with a Pygmy Puff each, and a one-year supply of food for their new pets.

When all of the Hogwarts students had been returned to the residence, Harry and Ginny took the group of volunteers out to dinner to thank them, and during that meal, nearly every single Witch and Wizard decided that they were going to volunteer at the residence - they had all been touched by their assigned children, and wanted to keep up the relationships they'd started today. That led to suggestions of a kind of 'adopt-a-kid' mentoring program at Marauders Institute that would hopefully lead to a Witch or Wizard mentor for every one of the children at the Residence.


	25. More Surprises and Excitement

Chapter Twenty-Five - More Surprises and Excitement

"Harry." He must just be dreaming. "Harry!" He opened his eyes to see his wife sitting on the bed beside him, giving him a shake. "You're in big trouble, Mr. Potter," she told him. She was definitely not smiling, and seemed very serious. He immediately sat up.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, and Ginny poked her finger in his chest.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I was taking a year - or two - off from having children, and that if you wanted another one sooner, that you'd have to carry it." Harry, not catching on, nodded.

"That was less than ten months ago, mister," she told him. Harry, still apparently too dense to catch her meaning, nodded again.

"Then please explain to me why I'm pregnant again and you're not, would you?" she demanded, and Harry just stared at her, a stupid grin coming on his face, and watched as her feigned seriousness fell away, and he realized that she'd been teasing him. He put his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry that I messed up, but it'd be a big fat lie," he told her. "I do love you very much, though. Does that count for anything?" Ginny laughed at him.

"Apparently it counts a lot. I'll figure out a way for you to make it up to me." Harry picked her up and swung her around onto the bed beside him, and gave her a mind-numbing kiss. When he leaned back, she took a long, shuddering breath.

"That's not a bad start," she said, and Harry laughed. "And if it's a baby girl, you'll be totally forgiven."

Ginny had 'adopted' Lisa and Megan, and was sitting at the kitchen table writing them each the third letter so far this school year. She and Harry had finished with bath-time, story-time, and bedtime for the boys, and she wanted to get the Owl Posts for the two girls out tonight. When she'd finished the letters, she put them together with the two little packages she'd made up with some of each girl's favourite candies, and a gold bracelet for each of them, and sent the two Owls she'd ordered on their way. Harry came into the kitchen, apparently having finished the nightly lullaby that put Albus out like a light every time.

"You got the letters out?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. "How do you feel about a little quality cuddle time in the sitting room, and then I'll carry you to bed and tuck you in after you fall asleep." She laughed, got up, and took his hand.

"That's the best offer I've had all day," she assured him with a bright smile.

The plan that Harry and Ginny had put in place last November to make it so that they could have more fun was working out just like they'd expected. Harry didn't necessarily expect that there'd be quite so much work involved. He went to the Residence every week to spend an afternoon or evening with the kids. Teddy had become friends with a little boy his age named Stewart, so Harry had 'adopted' him, and now he'd sometimes have as many as four boys with him for a trip to the park or to go on a picnic.

He did decide to hire a full time person to oversee the new Residences building projects for him, since he couldn't devote all of his time to the everyday details. He got the Cannons to come to the Residence one afternoon, and the children gathered around the Quidditch pitch and watched a practice session, followed by a chance to get autographs from the team. Demelza was the most requested autograph, followed by her husband, Dennis, and then Ron.

"I guess that officially proves I'm an old veteran now," he'd joked to Harry.

"I don't think that's it," Harry disagreed. "It's just that Demelza's way better looking than you, so she gets the boys for that, and the girls because she's one of the few Witches in the game other than on the Harpies team. Dennis gets the attention because the Seeker is the coolest position on the team." Both men laughed.

"Not that you've got any bias there mate," Ron shot back at him.

By the end of October, the Cannons were undefeated in their first four games. Hermione had finally had the breakthrough with her new treatment, and got it so that a team of twenty Healers working together could do the healing procedure that she and Harry had used to heal Bill's scars.

The 3D GameWizard HES went on sale November first. This system was like the portable version, except that it created a three-dimensional cube that was the size of a large kitchen table, and about four feet high. The children at the Residence were already way ahead of the other kids, having been playing the games for several months already.

Harry and the boys got into a bit of a routine in November. Weekends were for Mommy and family. Mondays were a trip to the Residence, and a day with Teddy. Tuesdays were spent with Victoire. Wednesday was lunch out with Mommy, and either shopping trips or some other outing. Thursdays were with Teddy and another morning or afternoon at the Residence. Friday they'd have Nicolas, and sometimes Rose, come over for the day.

One change in plans was the third Wednesday of November, when Ginny, Natalie, and Hermione had him come to the lab for the afternoon to help them. He and the boys took all of the girls out for lunch, and then he dropped James and Albus at the daycare, and met the girls at the lab.

They needed to make a major change to their WWVN system to make it possible for the 3D version to work when it went on sale in less than a year, and they needed him to once again be the focus wizard. Hermione taught him the spells he need to know, and then they assembled the Witches and Wizards who were going to be adding their power to his.

Hermione had him sit in a chair, and when they were all ready, he closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began the non-verbal spell-work that was going to make the 3D-WWVN a reality. He felt the power begin to flow into him, and he gathered it in, moulding it with his own. When he released the spells in quick succession, what he'd allowed to flow smoothly in, he sent out in a roaring surge, and then it was done, and he was suddenly exhausted. He opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw the three dimensional display clearly visible in front of him, complete with a spinning 'Coming Soon' logo, and WWVN receiver that was simulcasting an actual WWVN network. He started to stand up, but Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently back down.

"Just wait a few more minutes," she told him. "We actually have twelve of the group unconscious right now. He stayed sitting, and marvelled at this new system.

"It's so clear, you'd think you were right in there and part of it," he said, and Ginny nodded.

"The arithmancy that went into it was crazy. There's probably only a few Witches and Wizards in the world that would even understand a little of it." Harry smiled weakly.

"Good thing that most of them work for us, then, present company included," he told her.

Ginny smiled. "Just remember that no matter how much we all sit here and play with our formulas and spells, this thing," she said, pointing to the 3D display, "and the WWVN would have never happened without your own rather special abilities."

Harry started to stand - slowly this time, and gave her a big hug. "I am, as always, your humble servant, my lady."

Ginny held on to him for another minute before letting him go again. "You're probably going to be out of it soon," she predicted. "Why don't you leave the boys at the daycare, and go back to the cottage and have a nap. I'll bring them home when I'm done work." Harry nodded, knowing she was right about how tired he was.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," he said, kissing her, and then slowly walked out of the lab to head for home.

There were two Owl Posts waiting for Harry and Ginny on the morning of December first. Ginny was in the kitchen first, and opened her letter after getting James started on his breakfast.

Dear Ginny,

I am pleased to tell you that the PBP Investments account managers have reviewed and approved your annual incentive. A transfer in the amount of twenty-nine million galleons has been made to your account.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments

Ginny was smiling when Harry came in carrying Albus.

"Do you miss having all the bonuses to sign off on this year?" he asked her. Ginny handed him the sheet of parchment she'd just finished reading.

"Mum gave me twenty-nine million or so reasons to get over it, if I am," she told him. Harry laughed, and set Albus down in his high chair for breakfast. He poured a cup of coffee, and sat down and opened his package.

Dear Harry,

I am pleased to advise you that PBP Investments enjoyed another record year. Your financial summary is attached, and I would like to take a moment to point out a revision that has been made on this report.

The Investment Partnership decided that the Charity fund you created last year would be financed using the formula of beginning balance plus applicable percentage of net profit, less total expenses for the year plus ten percent of PBP Investment net profit, calculated at year-end. This allows the charity to gain a more effective return on beginning balance. As per your instructions, I have also included the authorization for my own annual incentive. The Owl will wait for your return post.

Sincerely,

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry switched to the second sheet of parchment, and looked over the summary.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2007

Beginning Balance PBPI: 8,304.75 million galleons

Beginning Charity Balance: 168.5 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 1,900.5 million galleons

New Investment: 600 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 10,973.75 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 2,900 million galleons

Property Division 680 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 390 million galleons

Other Investments 210 million galleons

Total Profit 4,180 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 1,672 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Less Non-Profit Vaccine: 5 million galleons **One Million vaccinations delivered during business year..

Profit after incentives 2,503 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 22.79 percent of after-incentive profit, Charity receives 1.54 percent of profit

Ending Balance PBPI: 10,009.25 million galleons

Charity Account: 396.5 million galleons

Less Expenses: 156.5 million galleons

Ending Balance - Charity: 240 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 3,071 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 13,320.25 million galleons

Finally, Harry flipped to Fleur's incentive payout authorization, and happily signed it, then sent it off with the Owl. He handed Ginny the other pages of parchment, then took over feeding Albus from her while she read it.

"Fleur's incentive was over eighty million galleons," he told her, smiling happily. Ginny nodded.

"And that doesn't include what she made with her percentage ownership of the Investment Partnership," she added, getting up from the table and taking her breakfast dishes over to the sink. "I guess I'd better go off to work. I hear the bosses are putting on a party for us this afternoon. I'd invite you and the boys, but only senior management gets to bring their families, and I'm just a lowly researcher." Harry got up and gave her a hug and kiss.

"You're not a lowly anything, beautiful." He kissed her again, and they both laughed when they heard two little voices yell out - "YUCK!". When she finally did leave for work, there were two giggling little boys in her wake.


	26. What Christmas Should Be

Chapter Twenty-Six - What Christmas Should Be

There was one Wizengamot meeting in December, and Harry had the rest of the month up until Christmas to spend with his family and friends, and with the children at the Residence. Susan had reported to him that every single one of their students at Hogwarts were doing much better in school than they had been doing before coming to the residence. He worked on plans with her for Christmas with the kids. She worked with her staff to get wish lists from each child, and Harry worked with Marauders Institute to make those wish lists come true by getting individuals or teams to sponsor the children, and help with filling their wish lists.

Harry and Ginny already had their three kids, and were taking care of their wish lists, plus a little extra. Harry thought that one of the best things this holiday was going to be that all of these kids that were normally left at Hogwarts would be coming to the residence for the holidays. They would be putting on a big Christmas dinner and party, and there would be special outings for all of the children and teens.

The Weasleys were going to be getting together on the Sunday before Christmas this year. Normally this was a Christmas with the family year, but Harry and Ginny weren't the only ones to commit to helping with the festivities at the Residence on Christmas day, so Grandma and Grandpa offered to take most of the grandchildren on Christmas afternoon while their parents helped out at the Residence.

Kreacher and Winky would normally have Christmas Day off too, but had volunteered to help Molly and Arthur out at the Burrow taking care of the kids. On Sunday afternoon, the clan gathered at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny got there with the boys somewhere in the middle of the pack, and they arrived to a celebration - Hermione and Ron just found out that they were expecting their second child - another well planned, off-season due date. Considering the timing this year, and the coincidence to when Albus was born, there was a lot of joking that maybe the researchers at Marauders Institute ought to do a study on the impact of 'bonus day' on the late August, early September birth rate.

Hermione was sitting on one of the sofas later in the afternoon, watching as Ron and Nathalie were having another one of their endless line of Wizard's Chess matches. Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"So, you just had to come up with an even bigger surprise present for the family this year, didn't you?" he asked, and she laughed at him.

"I don't think we'll come up with a bigger surprise than last year for a while," she suggested. "That was a pretty outstanding little miracle, if I do say so myself."

Harry smiled. "I hate to hazard disagreeing with someone who is usually so much smarter than I am, but if Rose is any indication, your new arrival will be a much better miracle." Hermione looked over at her daughter, happily sitting with Grandpa.

"They are all pretty amazing little gifts, that's for sure," she agreed.

Ron was having a good-natured argument with Nathalie over who was ahead of whom in their nine years and running competition. He was sure that he was way ahead by now. Nathalie was telling him he was dreaming. Ginny had heard their discussion, and was happy to provide the answer for them.

"You've played ninety-seven matches, including the one in progress," she told them. "Nathalie has won thirty-six. Ron, you've won twenty-eight, and you've played to thirty-two stalemates." She waited a moment, looked at the board, and added - "and if you don't start playing a bit better soon, you're going to lose number thirty-seven."

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "You just made that whole thing up, didn't you?" he accused, and Ginny laughed.

"Nope, I can promise you that is exactly the standings in your matches. But if it's really such a big deal to you, just start writing it down from now on. I'm sure Nathalie won't mind having her ongoing defeat of the world's greatest professional Quidditch keeper recorded on parchment for the sake of history." Nathalie laughed, and Ron just grumbled and let the whole thing drop.

Ginny sat down beside Harry, and he leaned over and kissed her. "Nice use of the remembrall," he whispered into her ear. She smiled at him impishly.

"It's a sister's obligation to help her brothers out. I just didn't want him having to worry about whether he was winning or not. Now he knows for sure. I'm positive he feels much better now."

Harry laughed, squeezing her hand. "I love you, Ginny."

She put a hand on her stomach. "I noticed that" she said, grinning at him. "Good thing I love you too."

Dinner was served, and so the normal frenzy that was part of life in a large family began. Harry and Ginny were busy with both of their kids throughout the meal. He was sitting beside Marietta and George, and it suddenly occurred to him that they'd been at the Burrow all afternoon, and had actually been there before he'd gotten there with his family. He put a hand on George's arm to get his attention.

"It just dawned on me that you guys have been here all day," he told his brother. "Did the store burn down, and I missed it on the news?"

George laughed. "No, we just decided that we're working too hard, so we hired a manager for the store - for Lee and Cho's store too." He was smiling. "Lee and I are mostly going to develop new products now, and Marietta and Cho are going to take care of keeping an eye on all of the stores and our interests in GamePortal."

"When we leave here, we're going with Lee and Cho for a week on the island," Marietta added. Harry smiled at them.

"We might see you there next weekend after Ron's game," he told them.

When everyone was getting close to being finished eating, it got harder to keep the children under control, since they all knew what was coming next, so they all pitched in for a quick clean-up, and then allowed the kids to lead them into the sitting room for an entertaining evening.

The first Christmas Eve at the Lily Evans Memorial Residence was, according to nearly every child there, the best one ever. Harry and Ginny were there with their sons and Teddy. The boys were soon off playing - Teddy with his friend Stewart. Ginny was swept away by Lisa, Megan, and some of the other girls. Harry spent the evening going around to the different activities that the children were involved in.

He lost a game of 3D World Cup Quidditch to a group of teenage boys who had decided that seven against one should be fair odds against the most famous Seeker in Hogwarts history. He watched part of A Christmas Carol with a group of children in one of the Common Rooms. Susan had him spend some time with one of the younger boys who was having trouble dealing with his first Christmas without his parents. When they went home for the night, Harry and Ginny both knew that this is what they'd be doing every Christmas Eve from now on.

James woke Albus up before dawn, and they went downstairs to peek under the tree at the presents waiting for them there before running back upstairs to pounce on their parents. Harry was laughing as he captured a wriggling James and Ginny had Albus giggling.

"Do you think there's any chance they get this excitement about presents from your side of the family?" he asked her. Ginny laughed as she jumped out of bed.

"I don't have time to answer that right now - if I don't hurry, these two little rascals will beat me to the tree!"

With that, she took off running, the boys both chasing after her. When Harry got down to the sitting room, there were three little kids waiting for him expectantly.

"Don't let me hold you up. Dig in," he told them.

Ginny loved the toy dragon that James had picked out for her 'so you'll have one of your own when we play dragons', and the gold hair bands that Albus got her. James got the 'real flying dragon' toy he'd been wishing for, and Albus was more interested in the picture books he got than in the toys that included some dragons of his own (so he'll stop taking mine).

Harry got a dragon too, and a giant book of children's stories. He and Ginny exchanged their gifts too - a girl's weekend away, complete with babysitter for her, and a new, wonderfully warm winter cloak for him. The kiss exchange at the end had two parents laughing and two little boys squealing and chanting 'Yuck, Yuck, Yuck!'

Teddy was nine years old, going on ten. He was hanging out with his friend Stewart in the dining hall of the Residence where Stewart lived. He'd come with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for the Christmas party they were having today. James and Albus were at the Burrow with most of their other young cousins.

Stewart was Teddy's age, and they liked a lot of the same things, but they'd become best friends, Teddy thought, because they'd both lost their parents in the war. He hadn't really realized how lucky he was to have Grandma Andromeda and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny until Stewart had told him about what his life had been like before coming to the Residence.

His friend's orphanage had twelve children to a bedroom, and it always seemed cold, and he never had a single new thing in his entire life - nothing but old clothes and other kid's discarded, used toys. He hadn't believed there was a single person in the whole Wizarding World that loved him. Teddy was very proud of his Godfather for making this place for Stewart and the other kids. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he grew up, but he thought that working somewhere like this must be a pretty great job.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were here too, and Victoire had come with them. Teddy looked over to where she was playing with some other girls that were around her age. He'd never admit it to anyone - not even to Uncle Harry - but he really thought she was the prettiest girl he knew, and that she really wasn't nearly as bad as he pretended she was. If only she wasn't a girl and carried those nasty girl germs, he thought they could even be friends.

Stewart was telling him about his morning, and Teddy looked around the room, picking out his other 'aunts and uncles' who had come for the afternoon as he listened to his friend. Ron and Hermione were there, and so were Percy and Penelope. He saw Mandy and Natalie from the Institute, along with their husbands.

"When I woke up, there was a present on the end of my bed, and there were sweets, and new clothes, and a toy dragon just like one of the ones you have," Stewart was telling him. "Then we all came in here and had a huge breakfast." Teddy smiled at his friend.

"Me and Grandma had breakfast in the Great Hall at school. Now that this place is here, the only kids staying over the holidays are the ones with parents who have gone away over Christmas." Stewart looked at him in surprise.

"There are parents out there that don't even spend Christmas with their own kids?" he asked incredulously, and Teddy nodded.

"I don't get it either, but orphans like you and me aren't the only kids that have problems." Stewart nodded.

"Maybe if you ask, your Uncle Harry would help them too," he suggested. Teddy looked into his friend's shining eyes – even with everything he'd been through, he cared about a bunch of kids he didn't even know who were stuck spending Christmas at Hogwarts.

"That's a very good idea, mate," he told his friend. "I'll make sure I do that."

Uncle Harry was sitting with a younger boy on the other side of the hall, and Teddy asked Stewart about the little boy that he'd seen Harry spend time with last night too.

"That's Michael," Stewart told him. "His Mum and Dad died in an accident earlier this year, so this is his first Christmas without them. He's been crying a lot the last couple of days. I heard Susan ask your uncle to help him last night."

Teddy stood up. "Why don't you and I go over and see if we can help too," he suggested, and Stewart thought that was a good idea too, so the two boys went and invited Michael to go play with them. Teddy felt really good when Uncle Harry hugged him, and told him he 'did good'.

He and Stewart played with Michael for maybe an hour when the grown-ups called them all together. There were nearly two hundred kids, so when the presents started flying through the air, two or three of them for each child, it was like watching some strange swirling, colourful snowstorm. Teddy watched in delight as his friend got his very own GameWizard, complete with all of the games that he and Teddy liked to play together.

"Now we can play together even when you're at school, and I'm here," Stewart had said happily. Stewart also had a package with more new clothes, and finally the one that Teddy had asked Uncle Harry to help him with. When Stewart saw that his last present was from Teddy, he quickly opened it up, and found his very own WiComm inside. Teddy pulled his out of his pocket.

"Aunt Hermione helped make these especially for us," he told Stewart. "We can talk to each other, or send QuillMessages, and we can also talk with Uncle Harry on his, but that's all. They're just for us, and if anyone else tries to read our messages, they won't be able to." Stewart gave his friend a hug, and then quickly remembered they were cool and let him go.

"Thanks, mate," he said happily. "This is my best Christmas ever!" Teddy looked up to see Uncle Harry watching them, and they both smiled.

Lisa and Megan spent the whole afternoon with Ginny. They loved the dresses and jewellery that they had been given for presents, but the pair of 3D GameWitches had sent both of them flying into Ginny's arms. Michael had opened his presents, and he really did appreciate and like them, but he just couldn't bring himself to be happy.

Harry had sat with him while he opened them, his green eyes soft and understanding. Michael knew he really understood too, since he was also an orphan. That helped a little, but it didn't make it better - he really wished he could have his mommy and daddy back. When he started crying again, Harry picked him up, and held him close, tears in his own eyes. Well, if Ginny could take care of both Lisa and Megan, he could handle Stewart and Michael.

The dinner late that afternoon reminded Teddy of the banquets in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, only a little smaller. The tables were loaded down with food, and he and Stewart stuffed themselves until they couldn't eat a single bite without taking the chance of blowing up. The two boys had a little time to play after dinner, and then it was time for Teddy to go back to Hogwarts.

Uncle Harry took him there, and when he was ready to go after talking with Andromeda for a few minutes, gave Teddy a big hug, and told him just how proud he was of his Godson, leaving Teddy happy and pleased like he always was when Uncle Harry told him things like that, and that he loved him. It was even okay to hug him - Uncle Harry was the coolest person Teddy knew, so if hugging was ok with him, then it must be cool too.

When Harry got back to the Burrow, everyone that had gone to the residence for the afternoon was there, either picking up their kids, or had come for the short meeting that Harry and Ginny had asked them to stop in for. Ginny got their attention once Harry was there, and started by thanking them all for going to spend their Christmas with the kids. They had all been moved, spending the day there, and no thanks were really needed.

"Harry and I are going to make this an annual event, and you all have open invitations any time you can come. We've got another project for this coming summer, though, and we'd like you to work on it for us." She looked around the kitchen where they were all sitting or standing.

"We've booked about one hundred suites for the last week of July at Marauders Paradise. There will be two children per suite, and we need to find one hundred volunteer couples to give up a week of their time and chaperone two of the children each. I know it's over six months away, but there's going to be a lot of planning involved. We aren't going to use any of the staff at the residence so that most of them can have a week off."

Natalie offered to work with Harry on this, and get the now ninety-four people or couples they'd need (Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Mandy, Terry, Natalie, and Owen would all be going for sure). With that taken care of, they wished each other a Merry Christmas, exchanged hugs and kisses, thanked Mum, Dad, Kreacher, and Winky for watching the children, then gathered their kids and left for their homes.

Through the rest of the Christmas and New Year holiday season, Harry and Ginny took the kids to see Uncle Ron's game, had the rest of that weekend on the island, and went to a New Year's Eve dance at the Residence, where Harry and Ginny not only got 'Yucks!' from James and Albus, but from quite a few of the other little kids, along with a large number of giggles from the teenage girls for kissing once when they were dancing together. In January, they got back into their routines, and they were soon off to a great start to the New Year.


	27. Change the World in Big and Small Ways

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Change the World in Big and Small Ways

Harry had requested a meeting with Griphook in January, and the Wizard and Goblin met in Griphook's office on a cold January morning. He'd been in this office many times over the past years, and always found the decorations and furniture strange. Goblins obviously had much different tastes in some things than Wizards and Witches did. When they had exchanged the formalities, and Griphook had motioned for Harry to sit down, he told the Goblin what he'd come to discuss.

"Griphook, there are two things that I wanted to talk to you about," he began, and Griphook nodded for him to continue. "First, the Charity fund's major project is taking care of orphans. Goblins have been helping out with that fund, and I want to make sure that some of the Charity funds are available to any needs that the Goblins have. I can't say that I really know what those needs might be, and so I was hoping that you'd consider taking on helping the Charity to find out what might help your fellow Goblins, and then help them however we can." Griphook smiled, that same strange expression that Harry always had to fight the urge to cringe from.

"I would be honoured to help you with this, Mr. Potter," he assured Harry, who nodded his thanks.

"Let's reserve fifty million galleons for you to start with, and see where it goes from there," he suggested. "I'll leave it entirely up to you to decide what projects to spend it on." Griphook indicated his agreement to this.

"Before we discuss the second thing I have for you, I need to start by asking you a question. Do you consider me a friend?" he asked seriously. Griphook looked surprised, and then considered his response carefully before answering.

"I've known you since you were eleven, Mr. Potter, and have worked with you for nearly ten years now." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I certainly respect you, and like you, but I would have to honestly say that no, we're not friends."

Harry nodded. "I feel the same way about you. I would say, though, that we understand each other better than most Goblins and Wizards understand each other." Griphook nodded his agreement.

"I'd like to look into the reasons for the problems between Goblins and Wizards, and see if we can work some of them out, and I'd like you to help me with this too," Harry said, and Griphook shook his head doubtfully.

"There are a lot of grievances that Goblins have with Wizards, Mr. Potter," he said gravely. "I doubt even you could make a difference in resolving those issues."

Harry smiled. "I think the House Elves might disagree with you on that one," he suggested, and Griphook laughed, one of the rare times Harry had ever heard him do that.

"True enough," he conceded. "Where would you want to start?" Harry thought about that.

"I'd like to start with a list of maybe the more general grievances Goblins have, since we'd get bogged down if we started looking at every grievance between individual Goblins and Wizards, and see where we can go from there," he answered. Griphook agreed that he could put something together fairly soon.

"This is strictly unofficial, Griphook, but keep in mind that I do have a little pull on the Wizengamot," he told the Goblin. "It took Hermione over ten years to get the House Elf bill of rights, and she hasn't given up on freeing them either, so hopefully you and I can be as patient with what we're starting here today."

Griphook nodded again. "Will there be anything else today, Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry smiled, stood up, and then bowed.

"Just one other thing, Griphook. My friends call me 'Harry'. We've known each other far too long for you and I to still be so formal." Griphook stood and bowed too.

"Then if we are finished, I will bid you a good day - Harry."

Griphook was meeting with the other Goblin account managers later that day, and told them about his meeting with Harry. They were all a bit surprised by the money being set aside by the Charity Fund for Goblins. Gornuk was not impressed with Harry's second idea, though.

"Wizards will never treat us as equals," he told the others flatly. "They think of the other creatures of our world as possessions - little more than slaves to serve them. If it wasn't for the fact that we are stronger than House Elves and can fight back, we might have been slaves just like they are." Griphook saw the others nodding.

"You may be right," he conceded, "but telling him what our grievances are costs us very little, and at worst will have no profit, and at best, could have great reward." The other Goblins thought about that, and there were a few nods of agreement.

"I will put together a list of our biggest grievances, and give them to Harry," he told them, looking around at the other account managers again and smiling.

"Now, I have a thousand galleons I'm willing to wager for anyone here who'd like to bet against Harry Potter about this issue." All of the Goblins were laughing at that, and Gornuk took his bet.

"I'll happily pay you the thousand if I lose the bet, because it would be worth every knut and sickle. How about we give him and your money ten years?" They all laughed again.

Nine years ago tonight, Harry had proposed to her, a couple of seventh year students, madly in love with each other. Now here they were, twenty-six and twenty-seven years old respectively, with two beautiful boys; a baby on the way in just a few more months, and they were as in love now as they were back then. Harry was getting both boys dressed for the day, and Ginny was putting breakfast together. The boys had been up there a very long time, she thought, when the sound of little feet stomping down the stairs reached her ears. Her little boys came in then, followed by their father, and she couldn't help but smile at them.

"Happy Vawentine's Day Mommy!" the two boys yelled, each of them taking her a present. James had gotten her a very large box of chocolates, and was eyeing them hopefully. Albus had picked her out a beautiful and soft angora sweater that he'd thought would be perfect for cuddling with mommy. When the boys were done, Harry kissed her.

"I'll give you your present tonight," he promised her with a grin. Ginny held her growing stomach with a hand when she laughed.

"What girl could possibly help but be swept away with a promise when it's said like that?" she asked, and Harry laughed too.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" he asked her. Ginny looked at her oldest son, and smiled. She opened the box of chocolates.

"First, I think we'll all start with chocolate! Yes, that's right - chocolate for breakfast!" she told them and pulled one out for each of them as the boys cheered.

Harry was taking the kids to the Burrow. Ginny was soaking her tired body in a hot bubble bath, feeling the soreness in her back easing. Harry had gotten Fleur to take her shopping the previous weekend, and they had found a beautiful maternity dress for her to wear tonight. She was getting to that stage where she didn't feel beautiful, and certainly didn't think she looked beautiful either.

She closed her eyes for a while until she heard Harry get back and start getting ready himself. He was in the sitting room waiting when she came downstairs, and Ginny smiled. He looked more like a teenager waiting to meet his date's parents for the first time than her husband of almost nine years. He stood up and walked over to her, smiling, and put his arms around her waist.

"You are definitely the most beautiful woman in the Wizarding World tonight," he told her quietly, then kissed her softly. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, and then kissed her again - this time making absolutely sure that she knew how much he loved her. When he stepped back, he was smiling. "We're supposed to meet Ron and Hermione, so I guess we should get going."

They took the Floo network to a new restaurant in Chudley that they were trying out. Ron and Hermione were already there, and had ordered their drinks.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked them. Ginny laughed as Harry held her chair for her.

"Harry was busy snogging me senseless," she told her brother. Hermione laughed, and Ron made a face.

"Ginny, there's just some things a brother doesn't need to know about his sister - and best mate too for that matter," he said plaintively. "Please stop doing that to me."

When Harry and Ginny were both sitting, their waiter took their orders, returning shortly after with drinks for them. Hermione's pregnancy was just barely starting to show, and she was wearing a very attractive knee length dinner dress. Ron was looking good in a navy suit and tie. While Wizard fashion was slowly starting to come around, they still normally went to Muggle men's clothing stores for everything except the robes they needed for special occasions.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner together, reminiscing about the night that Ron and Harry had each proposed to their girlfriends, and about everything that had happened over the years since then. They left the restaurant after dinner, and went to a Valentine's dance in London. When Ginny was tired out, she and Harry said their good-byes to Ron and Hermione, and he took her home.

When they had both gotten ready for bed, and cuddled close together, Ginny pushed gently against him, as he pretended to be falling asleep.

"Hey, you told me this morning that you'd give me my present tonight," she said.

Harry opened his eyes, and she saw he'd been waiting for her to remember that. He handed her the present he'd slipped under his pillow earlier. She stayed curled up next to him, and he smiled as the paper and ribbon went flying all around them. She opened the box and lifted out an exquisite figurine of a red-haired mother and young daughter, both dressed in beautifully coloured gowns.

"Are you using your powers of divination again?" she asked as she smiled at him. "It's beautiful. Thank-you." She put the figurine on the night table, and turned toward him.

"I wouldn't say divination, but I do have one of those feelings I get sometimes," he told her, "and a little version of you would be pretty awesome." Ginny kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Harry. Thanks for asking me to marry you."

His eyes filled with tears, and he hugged her. "Thanks for saying 'yes'."

Harry was sitting in Griphook's office again, and he was reading over the list of grievances that had been prepared for him. When he'd finished, he looked up at Griphook.

"The whole thing, in a nutshell, seems to be that Wizards don't allow Goblins the same rights we ourselves take for granted, and that the courts don't treat Goblins fairly, right?" he summarized, and Griphook nodded his agreement.

"Why don't we start by leaving out the issue of being seen and travelling freely in the Muggle world. I don't see that as a short-term solvable problem as long as Muggles continue with the lunacy of building and using nuclear, biological, and other massive weapons which we couldn't possibly defend against if they ever turned them on the magical creatures of our world. We both know that they probably would do that if they knew about us." Griphook nodded, though he didn't think that was exactly a very good start to their little meeting.

"For the rest of it, I don't see anything here that I disagree with myself. I certainly can see where other Wizards and Witches are going to want to fight me on certain points, but I'm willing to take up that fight." Griphook looked surprised, and Harry laughed.

"There are a lot of us out there who don't appreciate our Magical neighbours, Griphook. I'm not one of them, and there are a lot more Witches and Wizards like me out there who just need to be educated. I want to take this to Hermione, and see what she can come up with, since she will probably have a lot of good ideas for drafting a proposal like she did with the House Elf Bill of Rights. I have some ideas of my own about dealing with the legal issues between Goblins and Wizards, but let me work on that for a while too." Griphook inclined his head.

"Why don't we meet again in May or June, depending on when your baby comes," the Goblin suggested. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That will give me a chance to get some work done on this with Hermione and a few others," he agreed. "I think this is a good start, though. Thank-you for putting this together for me." Harry stood and bowed. "Have a good day."

Griphook also stood, and bowed. "You as well, Harry." While he watched Harry walk out of his office, he couldn't help but think that he was going to win that bet, and he smiled to himself as he went back to work.

Winter cold transformed into a spring where birds sang of love and budding flowers hinted at the beauty and colour to come. Victoire turned eight years old, and Teddy turned ten, now only just over a year away from starting at Hogwarts as a student. Harry continued the regular visits to the residence, spending time with Stewart and Michael, and as many of the other kids as he could. Susan was doing a fantastic job, and the staff and the children all loved her, and she obviously loved them.

The second residence would be ready to take on children soon, and the third and fourth, one in France, and one in North America, would open before the end of the year. Harry took a trip to Romania to see if he might be able to hire Nathalie if he built a residence there, and she was very interested, so he directed his manager to get people looking for property there, and plan for a new residence in Romania.

He and Hermione got together for some evening discussions about Goblin rights, and the legal system, and they would sometimes bring in other friends and family to talk about all of the issues that Griphook had told Harry were so important to his race. Bill was a lot of help, having worked so closely with them over the years. Hermione eventually came up with a Goblin Bill of Rights, which included a separate court system for resolving Goblin-Wizard disputes. When that was completed, Harry set up another meeting with Griphook.

The Goblin was reading through the 'Bill of Rights' proposal that Harry had given him to look over. He was impressed with it, and told Harry so when he was finished reading it.

"What do you think the chances are of it ever passing the Wizengamot?" he asked, and Harry smiled.

"I don't know, but before I even think about submitting it, I'd like you to go over it with other Goblins, and let me know if you have anything you don't like about it, or anything we could look at adding, although I'd caution that what's already in there might not all survive the process in the Wizengamot." Griphook was again looking at the plans for a separate court.

"It states here that the court would be two Goblins, two Wizards or Witches, and an independent - what does that mean?" he asked.

"My personal preference would be to have a Centaur," Harry answered, "but I'm open to other sentient creatures, or something like alternating between a Goblin for so many years, and then a Wizard." Griphook nodded.

"That's a novel idea," he said. They talked over different parts of the proposal for a while, and then Harry stood and bowed.

"When you've had a chance to go over this with other Goblins, and are ready to discuss it again, let me know," he told the Goblin. Griphook stood, bowed too, and then Harry left him to consider the matter, and decide what to do with the proposal next. The whole process was going much faster than he'd ever expected possible, but he knew the difficult part of doing something like this was yet to come.

There were already quite a few people around the Memorial Stone at Hogwarts early on the morning of May second. This was the tenth anniversary of the end of the war, and there were more visitors than usual. Harry and Ginny had left the boys with Winky, and come to spend this time with their family, remembering their loved ones. Ginny saw George and Marietta first, and went over to hug each of them.

"There are a lot more people here this year," George commented with a sad smile. Ginny nodded.

Harry put his arm around her, and they again read through the now-familiar names on the plaque, and thought about each of their friends. Harry felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Teddy standing there, tears rolling down his face. Harry put his arms around his Godson, and held him close, tears in his eyes now too.

"Just remember that this is how much they loved you and me," he told Teddy quietly. "And we're both always going to remember them, and we're going to be happy and live our lives the best we can for them."

Teddy just held on. "Uncle Harry, I don't remember them. I never got to know them at all." Harry closed his eyes. How many times had he felt exactly the same, not remembering his parents either?

"Let's go to the school," he told Teddy. "There's something I want to show you." Ginny looked at them, questioning, and Harry thought that she could help with what he had in mind too.

"Can you come with us to the school, honey?" he asked her quietly. "There's something I think we can help Teddy with that he really needs right now." She nodded and took Teddy's hand, and they walked up to the school together. They went up to the Headmistress' office, and were invited in right away by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, Ginny, it's good to see you," she said, and looked at Teddy's tear streaked face in sympathetic understanding. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry nodded. "I'm hoping you'll lend me your pensieve for a little while," he told her. "There are some things that I think our young man here is ready for, and really needs to see today." Professor McGonagall nodded, and went to get it out of the cabinet. She put it on her desk, and stepped back.

"Professor McGonagall, and Ginny, if you'd like to supply some of your memories of Remus or Tonks too, I'm sure anything you're willing to share would be helpful to Teddy," he told them.

He took out his wand and concentrating, drew a thick cord of memories from his head, then put his wand to the pensieve, and watched as they flowed into the basin, and there was the swirling mist he remembered from his previous uses of the amazing device. Ginny had also drawn her wand, and added some of her memories, which were more of Tonks than of Remus. Professor McGonagall thought for a few moments, and then also added a few selected memories - there were many that she would have that the boy did not need to see or know about. Harry turned to Teddy, who was looking at the pensieve curiously.

"Teddy, this pensieve allows a person to view the memories of other people. The three of us have put some of our memories in here of your mother and father." Teddy just stared at him. "You can go and see these memories alone, or I'm sure that Ginny will go with you if you'd like. I'd go with you, Teddy, but some of my memories of your parents are really hard for me, especially on a day like today, and I don't think I'd be able to keep it together and help you through this." Teddy looked at Ginny, and she smiled at him encouragingly.

"Will you come with me?" he asked, and she hugged him ithgtly.

"Of course," she assured him. "Are you ready?" Teddy nodded. Ginny explained to him what they would do, and what to expect, then they both 'went into' the pensieve.

"This is a pretty selfless thing you're doing for him," Professor McGonagall told Harry.

He smiled. "Most of the few memories I have of my parents - mostly of my mother - came from Professor Snape, and I know that because of how he felt about me, that giving me those memories had cost him a lot. This is the least I can do for Teddy to pay Professor Snape back for doing that for me."

Harry and Professor McGonagall talked about how things were going at Hogwarts, and at the residence. He told her about how excited he and Ginny were about the baby that was due sometime this month, and how he was hoping for a little girl as they waited for Teddy to finish seeing the memories of his parents.

When he and Ginny came back, Teddy hugged Ginny, Professor McGonagall and Harry, and thanked them all. Harry thanked Professor McGonagall too, and after they retrieved their memories, the three of them left her office and went to Andromeda and Teddy's quarters. She was there when they came in, and Teddy went to her, and she held him close as he cried softly. Andromeda looked at Harry and Ginny. Ginny answered her unspoken question.

"Professor McGonagall lent us her pensieve, and she, Harry, and I placed some of our memories of Nymphadora and Remus in it, then Teddy and I went in to see those memories. We hope it helps a little." Harry walked over to them and put his hand on Teddy's back.

"We're going to head out now, Teddy. If you want to talk about this after you've had some time to sort it all out, let me know, and we'll get together." Teddy turned and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Thank-you, Uncle Harry. It helps a lot." Teddy couldn't say any more as the tears came back again.

Andromeda took him back in her arms, and nodded to Harry and Ginny that they should go ahead and leave. There were tears in her eyes too. She trusted that they would have made sure that Teddy wasn't shown any bad memories of his parents, and that his tears were both from happiness over getting to at least know and see a little bit about his parents, and sadness because he never got to grow up with them in his life.

She appreciated Harry and Ginny for giving him those memories. She smiled at them through her tears as they left, and then turned her attention to Teddy - leading him over to a sofa, and sitting there and holding him close for a long time until he'd cried himself out, and then it was time for them to get ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny was on a short shopping trip with Harry and the boys in London on the morning of the second Saturday in May when the now familiar pain let her know that the baby was ready to make an appearance. She had been holding Harry's hand, and must've squeezed hard with the contraction, because he took one look at her, and smiled.

"Shopping trip's over, boys" he told their sons. "Time for us to take Mommy to the hospital."

James looked disappointed, and Albus looked excited. They made their way to St. Mungo's as quickly as they could without drawing attention to themselves. Harry called Mum and Fleur, and let them spread the word to everyone else. By the time Ginny was settled into a bed, Grandma was there to take charge of the boys so that Harry could stay with Ginny.

He held her hand, wiped her forehead, and kissed her often while she worked through the pain and effort of each contraction. This baby was taking its time, and it was nearly dark outside when the Healer placed their new baby in Ginny's arms for the first time.

"Thank-you for finally deciding to join us, Lily" she told her little red haired daughter. "We're very glad you're here."

Harry just put his arms around Ginny and their little girl. She hadn't told him what name she wanted for her daughter. He couldn't speak, and just held them close and let his tears come.

There was a large group of family and friends there, but Ginny was absolutely exhausted, so this time, he took the baby out to them, so that she could rest. He handed the baby to Mum first.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet your Grandma," he told his beautiful baby. Molly had tears in her eyes too as she cradled the little girl.

"She looks just like Ginny did when she was born," she whispered. While she and dad were with Lily, Harry was pulled into a round of congratulatory hugs and kisses. Molly showed Lily to James and Albus. James was unimpressed, and was quickly distracted. Albus wanted to hold her, and he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Lily," he told his baby sister. "I'm your brother Al. You're really pretty. Red hair like our mommy has, and bwown eyes too." Harry smiled and hugged his younger son. Lily was passed around between the aunts, uncles, and Victoire before ending up back with Harry again.

"We'll take the boys tonight, dear," Mum told him with a smile. "We'll all leave Ginny to rest tonight. Tell her that we love her, and we'll see her tomorrow." Harry hugged her, and the boys, and then went back into the room to find Ginny sound asleep. He sat in the rocker, and sang his little girl her first lullaby.

The restorative the Healers gave Ginny, and a good night's sleep helped her recovery from the long labour, and they were able to take Lily home later the next morning. Mum obviously controlled the family visits, so that they were spread out over the next few days to keep Ginny from getting too tired. Winky was recruited to help with the boys while Harry concentrated on Ginny and Lily. James and Albus still spent lots of time with their mom and dad, but Winky helped them with baths, getting dressed or undressed, with meals, and cleaning up after them.

Lily was quiet, like Albus had been, but she was awake more through the night like James had done, except without the yelling and crying. Harry would take care of her in between feedings when she was happy to just let him carry her around, or rock her in a chair. Where his singing would put Albus right to sleep, Lily would instead watch him and listen to the songs, seemingly fascinated by the sound of his voice and his green eyes. It was in those quiet early hours of the morning that she first snuck up and stole his heart.

During May and June, Lily and the boys kept Harry and Ginny busy, and sleep was a preciously cherished memory for them. Lily finally started sleeping more at night after the first month or so, and they were able to start getting back to some semblance of normal life. Ginny started going back to the lab, and on the days that Harry went to the residence, Ginny would take Lily to the daycare at Marauders Institute.

When Teddy was with them, he'd help out with Lily or the boys, depending on what Harry needed. Victoire came over more often now too, since getting to help with Lily was like having a real live baby doll to play with. She absolutely adored her littlest cousin. James had his third birthday in June, and they had a party with some of the aunts and uncles and cousins, along with a few of the kids he was friends with at the residence and at the Marauders Institute daycare. They played games outside, had a buffet lunch, followed by cake and ice cream. James opened his presents, and then spent the afternoon playing in the yard with the other kids.

The Cannons finished the season in first place, and made it through to the semi-finals before losing to the Arrows. When school got out, Harry had a party for the children coming back for the summer to the Residence. The second Residence was opened, and the first group of forty-two children who would be going to live there was introduced to their new home. For their ninth anniversary, Harry took Ginny to their island for a couple of days. Lily went with them, and the boys were split up, with Albus going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, and James going to stay with Penelope, Percy, and Nicolas.

Harry and Natalie had everything ready for the big trip with all of the children from the Residence, and on the afternoon they were leaving, all of the chaperones met in the Residence dining hall with the kids. Harry and Ginny were taking Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Michael, along with Teddy and their own three kids.

When they had them all ready, and had explained what to expect with a portkey, they all touched it, and Ginny activated it. The next moment they were on the island. Gabrielle met them, and she was introduced to the children. She took them to the suite they would be using - one of the few in the hotel that had five bedrooms, for the occasional large family that stayed there. Harry helped everyone settle in before going back to the lobby to check in with Natalie and Susan to see how everything was going with getting everyone to the island safely.

Within an hour, all two hundred students, and just over one hundred and seventy chaperones had gotten there, and most were now settling in to their suites. Natalie had prepared itineraries for the week. There were only a few events that they'd be doing with everyone. There would be a dinner tonight to welcome them all, and a beach party in the middle of the week for an afternoon, and the night before they were to return to the residence, there would be a party for them.

Ginny and the kids were ready to go out exploring when Harry got back, so they headed out. They did a tour of the hotel and the atrium, then went out into the village. They stopped at Kevin's gallery. Most of the kids weren't very interested in the store full of paintings, but Michael was fascinated. Kevin smiled at the little boy, and asked him if he wanted to try painting. He looked at Harry to see if he could.

"Would you like to stay here and paint for a while?" Harry asked him. Michael smiled shyly and nodded.

"Why don't you all go on ahead, and Michael and I will stay here and paint together," Kevin suggested. "You can come back for us later, and I'll go for lunch with all of you." Harry nodded, seeing something in Michael that hadn't been there the whole time Harry had known him.

"Thanks, Kevin. We'll come back around twelve o'clock to get you."

They had a covered stroller for Lily. Teddy and Stewart helped keep an eye on James, and Albus stayed close to Harry and Ginny. Lisa and Megan were going from shop to store, looking at all the wonders. They bought matching coral necklaces at one store. The boys looked in on all the different games and activities, and talked together about all of the things they planned to do while they were on the island.

Kevin and Michael were up to their elbows in paint when they got back, and so they waited for them to clean up before going to lunch. Michael stayed right with Kevin through the entire meal, and Kevin seemed to feel just as strongly about Michael. After lunch, Kevin put a Gone Fishing sign on his door, and spent the rest of the afternoon with Harry, Ginny, and the other kids. They went back to their suite in time for everyone to get ready for the group dinner, and then went down to the banquet room where they were to meet everyone.

When Gabrielle and Kevin joined them, Michael went right to Kevin, holding his arms up, and he picked the little boy up and hugged him in welcome. Michael and Gabrielle had already met, but he hadn't known that she and Kevin were married, his eyes big and round as he looked at the beautiful young woman. She gave him a big hug too, that he very shyly returned.

Once everyone was seated at tables, Gabrielle went to the front of the room and welcomed them to her resort, and told them a little bit about the place, and some of the activities available to them. While she was speaking, Harry was looking around the room. He saw Mum and Dad with the two little girls that were with them for the week, and Victoire and her parents had two more girls that looked like they were about the same age as Victoire. Percy and Penelope were with Art and two brothers that Harry knew were five and seven years old.

He was very proud of his family and his friends at the Institute who had all given up a week of their lives to do this for these kids. When Gabrielle was finished, dinner was served to everyone. Kevin had sat Michael between himself and Gabrielle, and they were getting him to tell her about his morning painting, and what they'd done in the afternoon while her husband was playing hooky from work. Ginny and Harry both noticed that Michael was opening up to their friends like he hadn't done for anyone at the Residence, including them.

The children played at the beach, and in the water every day they were there. The older kids played the games like LaserBroom, and the younger ones had playgrounds and other activities made especially for the under-five guests. Michael went with them to some of the things they did, but more often was with Kevin and Gabrielle.

He'd rather spend a day painting with Kevin than playing in the water, and Harry was glad that the little boy was finally able to open up and talk to some people. The third night they were there, Kevin asked Harry to let Michael come stay with them at their bungalow for the night, and Harry wouldn't even have thought about saying no to the hopeful, excited looks both man and boy gave him. From all of the reports they were getting from the chaperones, every single child was having a wonderful week here.

Gabrielle and Kevin asked to meet with Harry, Ginny, and Susan on the day before the kids would be going home. They shuffled the kids around to friends and family so that Harry and Ginny could get away. Kevin got to the point as soon as they had all sat down.

"Gabrielle and I want to talk to you about Michael," he told them, and Ginny smiled at them encouragingly. "We'd like him to stay here with us after you leave."

Susan looked surprised. "How long would you like him to stay?" she asked Kevin.

"We'd like him to stay for the rest of the summer, and then after that, if he wants to stay, we'd like to adopt him," he told her. Kevin and Gabrielle were both smiling, and Susan smiled back at them.

"I think we can work something out there," she told them. "You're the first people he's connected with at all since his parents died. I've seen him around with you, and I get the feeling he's already fallen in love with you two - or should that be too."

Gabrielle laughed. "I think both are true, because we certainly love him." Susan stood up.

"We can send more of his things here for the rest of the summer, and if at the end of the summer you decide to adopt, and he's happy, then we'll make it happen," she promised them. Ginny gave Gabrielle and Kevin hugs.

"Why don't we go back to our suite? Harry and I will gather the rest of the kids up and take them out for a while, and the two of you can sit down and have a long talk with Michael," Ginny suggested.

Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael were inseparable at the party that night, although Michael did come and give Harry a hug, and thanked him for bringing him here to the island. Harry hugged him back.

"You make sure you take care of my friends for me when I'm gone," he asked the happy young Wizard. "They love you a lot, so they're going to need lots of attention every day." Michael looked at him shyly. "I recommend lots of hugs and kisses too," Harry added. The little boy actually smiled for him, and nodded that he would do that.

There were tables of food, and music if any of the adults or teenagers wanted to dance. They all stayed up late to help get ready for the time change when they went back home. The next morning, they began getting all of the children back to the Residence. Harry and Ginny's group was one of the last to leave. There were hugs and kisses all around with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael, and then they were gone and back home.

Harry and Ginny had been back from their island trip with the kids from the Residence for about two weeks when they got the call that Hermione had gone into labour. Mum had called them at about five in the morning, so they called Winky and Kreacher to watch the kids, and went to St. Mungo's.

Hugo Weasley made his debut at around eight o'clock that morning. There was no doubt that he was Ron's son. Red hair, freckles, and could he yell! Harry and Ginny were taking their turn visiting with Hermione, Ron, Hugo, and Rose. Hermione looked tired, but happy. Ginny was holding Hugo in her arms.

"Mum says that Lily looks just like I did when I was a baby. I wonder if this is what Ron looked like?" she asked the others.

Harry laughed. "I think Ron was born with an Orange Chudley Cannons outfit on, but other than that, it could be."

Ron opened up the bag they'd brought with some things for Hermione, and pulled out a little Chudley Cannons sleeper.

"Got that covered too, mate," he told his brother-in-law, and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed at him. Mum came into the room with the signal that their time was up.

"We'll stop in once you've had a chance to settle," Ginny told Hermione as she hugged her goodbye. "If you need anything, let us know."

Albus had his second birthday in August, and they had a birthday party for him at the cottage. Teddy and Stewart came, and Ginny brought Lisa and Megan when she went for Stewart. They played games all afternoon, Albus opened his presents, and then they all sat down for a large dinner that was topped off with a giant chocolate cake.

The big launch day arrived a week before the end of August and the start of school - 3D-WWVN went on sale. Luna had been hyping it all summer, and when the doors opened at the stores that carried them, the crowds surged in to get theirs. Part of Luna's genius was in being able to accurately predict how many units would sell, having enough of each model, and making sure they were in the right places around the world. Nothing cuts back on sales more than running out of product to sell.

Harry went out and picked up two of them - one for the Cottage, and one for their island house. That last week of August they also had the back to school shopping trip for the kids at the Residence who would be attending Hogwarts starting on September first. Harry and Ginny left the kids with Winky and spent an afternoon with Lisa and Megan in Diagon Alley.

The school supplies were quickly taken care of, and then they picked up new robes and clothes. They wrapped things up with a visit to George's store, a stop to get ice cream for four, and then they picked up some basic, start of school, candy and chocolate supplies for both girls, who were now going into years three and two respectively. When they dropped the girls off at the residence, Susan let them know that at the end of August, Gabrielle and Kevin would be adopting Michael.

Griphook had sent him a message requesting a follow-up meeting to continue their Goblin Bill of Rights discussions. Harry met him at his office again, and Griphook had given him back his copy of the Goblin Bill of Rights that Hermione had put together, along with an additional parchment with some suggested changes, additions, and deletions. He had reviewed those suggestions and asked a few questions, then taken everything with him so he could talk things over with Hermione, Bill, and the others. Most of the Goblin suggestions didn't look like anything major, but he'd let the experts check it all out.

The Chudley Cannons had been a top team in the league for years now. This year was Ron's tenth, and he had decided that it would be his last as a player. He wanted another Championship first, though, and so he pushed his team to help him get it. They started out the season with four wins and no losses, and showed every sign of being good enough to win it all.

Harry was busy with the kids, the Residence, and the other Charity projects he was starting to work with. Plans for the Residence in Romania were approved, property close to the Dragon Reserve and Charlie and Nathalie's house was purchased, and construction started. Harry had never been busier or worked harder having fun, and he was loving every minute of it.

The big news story in politics that fall was the introduction of a Goblin Bill of Rights into the Wizengamot, sponsored by Harry Potter. The Daily Prophet, to nobody's surprise came down against it, and if the silly rag wasn't such a money losing business, Harry might have thought about buying them just for the satisfaction of firing all of the hacks they called journalists there. His bill was tabled at that meeting to allow the members to review the proposal and have time to seek advice and consider the motion. The morning that the news hit the Daily Prophet, Griphook met with the other account managers.

"Gornuk, you had better start polishing you galleons - I like mine nice and shiny when I get them," he told the Goblin he had the thousand galleon bet with. They all laughed.


	28. Another Special Christmas Season

Chapter Twenty-Eight - Another Special Christmas Season

It was already December first again! Harry was in charge of getting the boys ready, and Ginny was getting herself ready for work, and Lily ready for a day at the daycare. The boys won the race to the kitchen, and after Harry had set them up with breakfast, he sat down to open the Owl Post that was waiting for him.

Dear Harry,

The numbers are in, and here we are once again with a record year for PBP Investments and the Investment Partnership. Marauders Institute, as expected, continues it's phenomenal growth, and there were also exciting results in our Property division, and with the Goblin ventures, as well as the smaller investments paying decent returns.

We put a modest two hundred million galleon limit on new investments into the Partnership this past year to give us time to absorb the new Marauders Institute products, and to re-assess new opportunities during the year. New investment for 2009 will be closed at five hundred million galleons, which will be sufficient to meet our investment needs for the coming year.

I have included your financial summary and my annual incentive authorization form in this package. Please return the approved authorization with this Owl at your convenience.

Sincerely,

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry loved good news. He flipped to the financial summary, and continued to read through the report.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2008

Beginning Balance PBPI: 10,009.25 million galleons

Beginning Charity Balance: 240 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 3,071 million galleons

New Investment: 200 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 13,520.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute: 3,100 million galleons

Property Division: 810 million galleons

Goblin Ventures: 415 million galleons

Other Investments: 235 million galleons

Total Profit: 4,560 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent): 1,824 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Less Non-Profit Vaccine: 5 million galleons **One Million vaccinations delivered during business year..

Profit after incentives: 2,731 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 24.15 percent of after-incentive profit. Charity receives 1.78 percent of profit.

Ending Balance PBPI: 11,829.75 million galleons

Charity Account: 491 million galleons

Less Expenses: 215 million galleons

Ending Balance - Charity: 276 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 3,930.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 16,036.25 million galleons

Harry read through Fleur's incentive form, signed off on her ninety-one point two million galleons incentive, and sent the form back with the Owl Post. Ginny had come into the kitchen with Lily, and Harry switched parchment for little girl, and Ginny sat down with a tea and read the summary, then opened her own letter.

Dear Ginny,

I am pleased to advise you that a transfer of thirty-one million galleons has been completed to your account today. Marauders Institute had another exceptional year, due in large part to the incredible products developed by you and the other researchers. Thank-you!

Molly (Mum) Weasley :^)

Account Manager - PBP Investments

Ginny handed her letter to Harry, and he quickly read it, chuckling at the 'Mum' and smiley face.

"If it wasn't for the fact that today is pretty much just a party day, I'd take the day off to celebrate with you," she told Harry and the kids. Harry smiled at her.

"It's probably not much of a play day for Mandy - I imagine it takes a while to go through everything without having a certain special remembrall to help her out." Ginny laughed.

"I'd forgotten about that last year, and she told me it took her three hours to go through it all. Hermione, Natalie, and I put our heads together, and made an arithmancy spell for her to use from now on that she can use to check it all for her in just a few minutes."

Harry nodded. "Good idea," he told her. "Just don't let a spell like that get in the hands of the Hogwarts students, or they'll never have to study the subject anymore - one quick spell, and they could have a perfect homework assignment or test. Now that I think about it, I wish I'd had a spell like that when we were at school." Ginny laughed at him.

"Sorry, but the spell only checks the answers to see if they're right - it won't answer the questions for you. You've got a good point about Hogwarts, though - it'd be a big help to the Professors in marking homework. I'll get it to Professor McGonagall this morning. I'm sure they'll be very happy to save some time marking student's tests and assignments."

Lily reached up a hand and smacked Harry on the cheek then, and he looked down at her with a big smile. "Is that a subtle hint that it's time for me to give you my undivided attention, little miss?" he asked, and Lily smiled up at him.

"Blah, Blah, Blah," she said.

Ginny laughed. "Let me guess - translation is 'a little less talk, a little more breakfast, Daddy'."

The Wizengamot meeting in December was a momentous event. Several channels on the WWVN were carrying it live. The chamber was filled with citizens and reporters who were all expecting a big showdown. Hermione and Ginny were there with quite a few other family and friends. The meeting was called to order, and the formalities observed. The large audience was given general instructions as to what was expected of their conduct.

Everyone attending was expecting an exciting battle over Harry's sponsored Bill. The members of the Wizengamot had all agreed that this meeting would be dedicated to just this one issue, and Harry, as sponsor, would be addressing his fellow Elders, and a large percentage of the Wizarding World population as the first speaker. Other Elders would then have the opportunity to address everyone, either in support of or opposition to the bill, and that would be followed by a vote.

Harry had worked with Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and a few others on his speech, and he was ready when Percy called his name. He stood up, looked around, and began the biggest address of his life.

"Thank-you. Mr. Minister, fellow Elders of the Wizengamot, honoured guests, and fellow citizens of the Wizarding World," he began. "I ask you this question: Who among you long for the days of old, where Lord Voldemort reigned in our world?" Harry looked around the room, and heard gasps at his speaking the name that still terrified Wizards and Witches even more than ten years after Tom Riddle's death.

"How many of you would like to again be killed just for being Muggle born, or half-bloods, or blood-traitors?" he asked. There was actually horror and fear on many faces in the room now. Harry waited for a long moment, making as much eye contact as he could.

"Nobody? I didn't think so. We defeated the Dark Lord because most of us rose up and shouted 'NO!' - we are not going to discriminate against Witches and Wizards just because of who their parents are. We fought, and many died, so that we could have a world where every one of us, no matter our heritage, could be free and live together in peace." He looked around again, his gaze piercing as he looked from face to face.

"We sit here and pat ourselves on the back for our tolerance of other Witches and Wizards, of other 'human' persons. Yet we are all guilty of perpetrating the same horrors Lord Voldemort inflicted on us against our brethren magical creatures." He definitely had his audience now. Harry didn't know it, but he had also started to glow softly as he put everything into this moment.

"Today I am here in support of a Bill of Rights for Goblins, to finally begin returning to them the dignity and respect that has been denied them by our race for thousands of years," he continued. "Needless thousands of Goblins and Wizards have died in wars over the centuries because of the chains we have put on our magical neighbours. Every single Wizard and Witch needs to understand that WE WERE - AND ARE - WRONG!" There was complete silence in the chamber now as Harry spoke.

"There can't possibly be anyone in this room who doesn't believe that Goblins are intelligent. We entrust our finances to them without hesitation. We know that they are creative - some of our greatest treasures are Goblin-made! They are certainly different from us. I won't ever try to pretend to understand everything about them, but what I do know for certain is that they should have always been given the freedom, equality, and respect they deserve. Instead, we put unbearable restrictions on them, we cheat them in our courts, and in the years since the House Elf Bill of Rights passed, in many ways they are treated worse than slaves." Harry paused, and took a deep breath. His audience was completely focused on him, listening to his every word, mesmerized by the shimmering power surrounding him. He continued in a soft voice now.

"This Bill is just a first step. It will take years, probably decades before Goblins can be truly equal members of our society, and certainly before we Wizards and Witches can prove that we are worthy of their trust and respect."

Every person watching felt like Harry was looking directly into their own hearts, his glowing emerald eyes penetrating deep, tearing away the comfortable illusions they'd built for themselves, and leaving behind the raw, bleeding reality of the injustices that they were, as both a society and individuals, responsible for inflicting on their fellow magical creatures.

"I fought Lord Voldemort with my every breath because I knew it was right," Harry told them next. "I stood with Elder Slughorn and others for the House Elf Bill of Rights because it was the right thing to do. I stand here today, asking you, and all other governments in our world, to pass the Goblin Bill of Rights for the same reason." Harry was now absolutely suffused with power, and it radiated from him, touching every single person who was watching, all over the Wizarding World.

"When I was a little boy, living with my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, I remember hearing a phrase once - 'You fight the fights you can win'. I'm here to tell you that I know from personal experience that the Muggle who said that had it totally wrong. Defeating Lord Voldemort taught me this: You win the fights that need winning!" He took one last look around.

"Ladies and gentlement, we owe a debt to our Goblin neighbours. Let us begin repaying it today by passing the Goblin Bill of Rights. Thank-you."

The complete silence in the chamber that followed the end of Harry's speech continued as he sat down again. The glow around him was fading slowly, but was still visible to everyone watching him. Percy stood up and broke the silence by asking for members who wanted to speak for or against the proposed bill.

Any members that had been against the bill before Harry spoke had either had their minds changed, or were smart enough to know when they'd been beaten. The members who had planned to speak in support of the bill knew that there wasn't anything more that needed to be said. With no other Elder wishing to speak on the issue, Percy called for the vote. When it was over, the Goblin Bill of Rights passed with forty-eight in favour, and two abstentions.

Griphook was watching the meeting on WWVN with the other account managers. "Hand over that bag, my friend," he told Gornuk. "I did warn all of you not to bet against him. I hope you made sure those coins are nice and polished!"

Lily was asleep in Harry's arms when Ginny got home from work. She smiled as she watched them, lying on a sofa together. She walked over, leaned down, and kissed her husband, waking him from his little catnap.

"Tough day shopping with the kids?" she whispered. Harry smiled up at his beautiful wife.

"Sometimes I think it'd be easier taking a double shift being Hermione's lab rat than running around a Mall with a gang of kids," he answered quietly. Ginny laughed.

"Poor baby," she commiserated. "Where are the boys?" Harry looked up and pointed in that direction.

"Teddy and Stewart are playing with them so Lily and I could have a nap," he said, and Ginny smiled.

"Do we have extra mouths for dinner then?" she asked.

"And overnight too" he told her with a nod. "I'll take them back home tomorrow. James wanted them to have a sleepover with him." Ginny picked Lily up, and the little girl began to wake, opening her eyes, and then grinning happily at her mother.

"Come on, sweetie. If you sleep all afternoon, you'll want to get up in the middle of the night and party, so wake-up sunshine." Harry got up and followed them into the kitchen, and they began cooking dinner for seven.

"I wish my girls could be here too, like you get to do with Stewart," Ginny told him.

"They'll be back from school on Friday, and then we can do a sleepover or something with them this weekend," Harry answered with a grin. "And this is my last year to do stuff like this during the school year, since Teddy and Stewart will be starting at Hogwarts next year." They heard the stampede coming down the stairs announcing that the boys were on the move.

Harry smiled. "It was good while it lasted. Why don't you put together a small snack for our ravenous pack of young Wizards, and I'll keep working on dinner."

Ginny recruited Fleur and Victoire to go that Saturday on a girl's day shopping trip with Lisa and Megan. They dropped Lily off at Grandma's house on their way, and Harry had the boys for the day. They were going to hang out with Teddy and Stewart at the Residence, where their day was spent swimming in the pool, playing games, and having a blast.

Harry was soundly beaten at every 3D GameWizard game they played. The children that lived at the Residence all thought it was hilarious that nearly any one of them could defeat Harry Potter - defender of the Wizarding World, great Seeker, most powerful Wizard - defeated at video games by children as young as four years old! Harry loved seeing their faces light up with every victory and at his theatrical responses to his defeats. He and Ginny were snuggled together in bed later that night, quietly talking about their day, and what they'd each been doing.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing all the time at those video games, Harry?" she asked. "You've been playing them for years now, and still don't seem to get any better at them." He nuzzled her neck, and kissed her.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Ginny rolled over to look at him, and nodded. "I could win every time if I wanted to."

She looked at him skeptically. "Does it help if you keep telling yourself that?" she joked. Harry laughed, and floated his 3D GameWizard over.

"I can prove it to you. Want to try a little World Cup Quidditch?" he offered. When he had the game ready to play, she put her hands on the GameWizard too, and he let her start the match. Ginny blinked once, and he had already won, catching the snitch in under a second according to the little time clock. She looked into his smiling eyes.

"You could pick any game, and I could do the same thing," he assured her, not bragging, but just stating a fact. "I can make my broom in BroomRacer fly at nearly the speed of light. I can defeat the dragons with one sword stroke or spell. None of that would be any fun though. I keep playing the games because I love to watch the kid's smiles when they win."

Ginny hugged him. "Thanks for sharing your secret with me," she told him. "I should have guessed, though, since sometimes you were just so obviously bad." Harry kissed her.

"How about we play a different game now, and you can decide for yourself if I'm any good," he suggested, and Ginny laughed as he began nuzzling her neck and sending shivers of excitement through her.

The Weasley family Christmas was on Sunday. The kitchen and sitting room were magically enlarged to have enough space for everyone. Kreacher and Winky were asked to prepare dinner, and then to stay and join them for the meal, and after dinner when they were opening presents.

Sometimes it was hard to keep track of everyone. There were Grandparents Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, and the Delacours. There were six Weasley children and their spouses. Gabrielle and Kevin were there. Then there were the grandchildren. Teddy, Victoire, Art, Nicolas, Michael, James, Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo. Harry and Ginny had also brought Stewart, Lisa, and Megan with them.

Harry was in the sitting room, having a drink, and talking with Nathalie and Charlie about the opening of the Residence in Romania at the end of this school year, when they heard the older kids start singing a new favourite Christmas song, and they stopped to listen to them.

For my first gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

A hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my second gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my third gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my fourth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow Tree

For my fifth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow Tree

For my sixth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Six bat-bogey hexes

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my seventh gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Seven quidditch players, six bat-bogey hexes,

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my eighth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eight skiving snackboxes, Seven quidditch players, Six bat-bogey hexes,

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my ninth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Nine Owls hooting, Eight Skiving snackboxes, Seven Quidditch players, Six bat-bogey hexes,

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my tenth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Ten flying Thestrals, Nine Owls hooting, Eight Skiving snackboxes, Seven Quidditch players, Six bat-bogey hexes,

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my eleventh gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eleven Kneazel kittens, Ten flying Thestrals, Nine Owls hooting, Eight Skiving snackboxes, Seven Quidditch players, Six bat-bogey hexes

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles, and a hippogriff in a Whomping Willow tree

For my twelfth gift at Christmas, my true love gave to me

Twelve Weasley's Wheezes, Eleven Kneazel kittens, Ten flying Thestrals, Nine Owls hooting, Eight Skiving snackboxes, Seven Quidditch players, Six bat-bogey hexes

Five Golden Phoenixes

Four Norwegian Ridgebacks, Three Pygmy Puffs, Two puking pastilles,

AND A HIPPOGRIFF IN A WHOMPING WILLOW TREE!

The adults gave the children a big round of applause, laughing at the silly song.

"That song is going to make you a bunch of money in free advertising," Charlie told George, laughing. "Did you pay the Witch or Wizard who wrote it?" There was more laughter to Charlie's comments, but George denied having anything to do with the contents of the song.

The children played together and entertained the grown-ups throughout the afternoon, and when dinner was ready, they all went into the kitchen and took their seats. Kreacher and Winky sat next to Harry and Ginny, both a little nervous, but pleased to have been asked to actually sit down with the whole family for dinner this year. Michael smiled a lot now, which was something that Harry hadn't seen him do much of before he'd met Gabrielle and Kevin.

There had never, as far as Harry knew, ever been such a thing as a quiet dinner at the Burrow when the whole gang was there, and if anything, it got louder each year as the family grew. The dinner that Kreacher and Winky had made was amazing, and both House Elves were pleased and overwhelmed by the praise directed at them. The two elves got up from the table as dinner ended, and were about to start cleaning, when Mrs. Weasley put a gentle hand on Winky's shoulder.

"We have a rule here at the Burrow - whoever made dinner doesn't have to clean up afterward. Why don't you and Kreacher come into the sitting room with the children and the rest of us old grandparents, and we'll let the others take care of the clean-up."

Winky looked up at her in amazement. Surely this was the greatest Wizarding family in the world! Kreacher took her hand, and they followed the others into the sitting room. Ginny gave Harry a hug.

"She's still pretty cool for an 'old grandparent'. Let's get to work, so we can get in there and open presents!" Harry laughed, and with all of them pitching in, they had the kitchen clean in no time at all.

Natalie and Owen were in charge of organizing the volunteers that were helping out at the two residences this Christmas. Nearly all of the volunteers that went with the group to Marauders Paradise were coming to the party on Christmas afternoon, and Natalie had over one hundred new volunteers that were going to be helping at the newer Residence.

The workers at the GamePortal stores were taking care of things for the Residences in France and America. Harry and Ginny left the kids with Grandma for a couple of hours early on Christmas Eve, and spent some time with the children at Dumbledore House, the second Residence, now also nearly filled to capacity. The kids here didn't get the chance to see Harry every week, and so he and Ginny were more like surprise celebrity visitors to the kids there.

Harry wished that he could have enough time for all of the orphans, but knew that it just wasn't possible, and counted on the now hundreds of workers and volunteers to do for these children what he had no way to do on his own without their help.

On Christmas morning, Ginny woke up to find two sets of eyes and noses peeking at her from the edge of the bed.

"Are you awake Mommy?" James asked her hopefully. Ginny smiled to herself.

"No, I'm just sleeping with my eyes open for a while," she told him. Albus laughed at her, his eyes flashing happily.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," he told her. She reached out for her sons, and pulled them both up onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said, hugging and kissing each of them. Harry was still asleep, or so he was pretending. "You guys better pounce on Daddy and wake him up so we can go open presents," she suggested to the two excited little boys. James and Albus both jumped on Harry, who'd been lying in wait, and suddenly the boys were defending themselves from tickles and kisses.

Ginny jumped out of bed. "Last one downstairs has to go get Lily!" she yelled, and ran out of the bedroom, laughing. James immediately chased after her, and Albus stayed with Harry, caught in a hug, and happy to have a special moment for just the two of them. Harry kissed his forehead.

"Why don't we both go wake up Lily - it'll just drive those two crazy having to wait while we get her ready." Albus laughed, and they got up and went to Lily's room to find her already awake.

By the time Harry got downstairs with Lily and Albus, James was bouncing around, too excited to sit still.

"Let the merriment begin!" Harry said grandly, laughing as James started bouncing around even more.

Ginny started handing out the gifts. Albus would help her by carrying the ones for Lily and Daddy to the sofa where they were sitting. James got the Junior Quidditch set he had wanted, complete with beater bats and Seeker glove. The main difference with the junior set was that the bludgers were stuffed and soft, and the snitch a bit bigger and slower than the real thing. There were more dragons for his collection, and a Junior Skiving Snackbox from Albus that James did have to admit was a pretty wicked present.

Albus received books (his favourite), a little flying phoenix, and a 'headless hat' that James had gotten for him, and had him rolling on the floor with laughter when Albus put it on. Lily was very interested in the pretty bows, ribbons, and paper, but fairly indifferent to the dresses or dolls. She did like the sparkly necklace that Albus told her was 'just like mommy's'.

James, having learned from experience, had gotten Ginny another big box of chocolates. Albus had picked out a bunch of everbloom roses, and Harry got her a table clock that was similar to the one they'd gotten Charlie years ago, except this one had a little red headed boy come out of what looked very suspiciously like the Burrow, and toss garden gnomes - one for each hour. The boys thought it was really neat. Lily got her mommy a new outfit that she'd picked out with Aunt Fleur's help.

Harry was given a large bag of Anyflavour beans from James, who was again on the floor laughing when the first one Harry had was 'stagnant swamp water'. Albus gave him a permanent ink quill that would never run out of ink, and Ginny and Lily gave him a portrait of them that Kevin had painted. When they'd finished opening presents, Harry made breakfast for all of them, and after eating and cleaning up, they got ready for the afternoon party at the residence.

Teddy had talked with Harry last year after Christmas about what he and Stewart had thought about maybe being able to do something for the kids that were left behind at Hogwarts over Christmas. The orphans had homes now, but most of these kids were actually from some of the richer old families who didn't seem to worry about leaving their kids stuck in a school during holidays while they were off skiing in some winter wonderland, or sitting on a warm, sunny beach.

Harry understood where Teddy was coming from, but these kids didn't need gifts or money, and he hadn't been sure what exactly he could do. He and Ginny had put together a meeting with Professor McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda to discuss it one night, and come up with something they thought might both help these kids, and with luck, teach them one or two lessons.

There were already a lot of the volunteers gathering in the dining hall when Harry and Ginny got there with their own three children. Lisa and Megan saw them almost right away, and were there to exchange hugs and kisses with both Harry and Ginny. Teddy and Stewart joined them shortly after that, and more hugs followed. They both even let Ginny kiss them - she must have been pretty enough that it wouldn't cause them any trouble later with the other boys. Harry wandered around the room, greeting kids, volunteers, and residence staff as he went. Susan was with Professor McGonagall when he went over to speak with the Professor.

"Were the students that stayed at Hogwarts willing to come?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Free food, a Christmas party, and a promised surprise at the end - it wasn't hard for Professor Tonks and I to sell the idea to them," she answered, and Harry laughed.

"Good. Susan, did you and Natalie get them paired up with some of our volunteers and their children?" Susan nodded.

"We spread them out as soon as they got here. It'll be interesting to see the results." Harry nodded too.

"Any special projects for me tonight," he asked next, and she bobbed her head.

"A little girl, almost two years old, named Carolyn, and I think you and Albus are just what the doctor ordered for her," she told him. Harry smiled and took her hand.

"Why don't you introduce me to the young lady, and I'll take it from there," he suggested.

Susan was right, and Albus was quickly able to win Carolyn over, and the two of them were playing happily in the Common Room of Carolyn's group. She was a sweet little girl with soft, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her parents had been Muggles who were so afraid when strange things happened around her crib that they abandoned her in an orphanage. Professor McGonagall let Susan check over the rolls that kept track of future students, and she had been able to rescue the little girl from that dismal place. Within just a few minutes, Harry knew that they'd found the next child they would be helping along with Lisa, Megan, and Stewart.

Harry played a few GameWizard matches with some of the teens in one room, actually managing to win one out of four games. He sat in with a small group of younger girls who were playing dolls, and they let him play pretend with them, even letting him be one of the teen wizards for their little game. They laughed when he covered his eyes, and his doll's eyes while they changed their little doll's outfits.

He saw Ginny with her two shadows, and took Lily from her for a while. He was back in the dining hall, sitting with Lily, Albus, and Carolyn when Susan and her staff started gathering everyone so they could give out presents. This was Carolyn's first Christmas here, so when the presents started flying in all directions, and some of them actually came to her, she watched in delight and amazement.

She and Albus worked together to get her gifts opened, and she had received a doll, a few outfits for it, a mirror and brush set that came with hair ribbons and clips and everything, and a little gold necklace. The other children were also busy opening their presents, and the hall was filled with excited chatter and laughter.

Ginny and the girls had joined them. Teddy, Stewart, and James were somewhere else in the hall, probably hanging out with the boys closer to their own age. Lisa and Megan loved the gifts that Ginny had so carefully picked out for each girl.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione across the room with a young fourth year Hogwarts student that Susan had paired them with because he was the Keeper on the Hufflepuff team, and idolized the two-time World Cup winning Keeper of the Cannons. When he had looked over, he smiled because the boy had just opened his gift to find the brand new Firebolt that Hermione had hidden in an undetectable expandable gift box. When all of the children were finished opening their gifts, and a quick cleanup was done, they all sat down for the Christmas feast.

The volunteers that had spent the afternoon at the two Residences were all gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were over two hundred people there, and drinks and some light snacks had been set out on the tables. When they were all seated, Harry stood up at the front of the tables they were using.

"I've asked you all to come here for this meeting to thank each of you for helping out this year at the children's residences today," he told everyone. "There are also more than two hundred other volunteers that helped out at the residences in France and America. We have been deciding on a name for our charity for some time, and I'm pleased to announce that the charity will now be known as the Phoenix Foundation." He held up a small wrapped box.

"We asked the students that had stayed here at Hogwarts over the holidays to come help us at the residence today, and promised them a surprise." Harry had waved his wand at his side, and a storm of boxes flew around, one landing in front of each Wizard and Witch.

"Please open your surprises," he invited them. When the commotion died down, he continued, holding up one of the pins they each now had.

"The artwork (a phoenix in flight) for these pins was created by an artist friend of mine, and the pins are Goblin-made. You'll see that there is an emerald set into the pin, and spaces for more stones. Some of your pins have two emeralds, for those of you who are now in your second year of volunteering at the Residences." He looked around, particularly at the students from Hogwarts.

"These pins are our way of thanking you for becoming volunteers of the Phoenix Foundation. Every new volunteer will get one of these pins, and a new emerald will be added for each additional year that you, or they help out." He smiled at everyone.

"There are ten spots for stones, so if you fill them up, we'll switch them for diamonds for the ten years after that." Laughing, he added - "And when we get past twenty years, I'll have to figure something else out to do then." Harry put his own small gold pin on.

"Wear them with pride, because you all should be as proud of yourselves as I am of each one of you."

Ron had put his pin on too, and then called out - "Enough of the yakking, let's get to the snacking!"


	29. Tenth Anniversary Year

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Tenth Anniversary Year

Winter was never Harry's favourite time of year. He talked Ginny into taking a few days off to go to the island, where they played with the kids, including Teddy, Stewart, and Carolyn, over a four-day weekend in January. She was starting another one of her big, top secret projects, so when they got back, Ginny got right to work in the lab.

Harry was always patient when Ginny, Hermione, and Natalie got like this. He sent lunches to the lab, love notes in the Owl Post, and had little treats left on her workbench. He had a top-secret project of his own, and would leave the kids with Winky for a morning or afternoon once a week and disappear for a few hours. He'd even managed to mask where he was from Ginny's watch and Mum's clock.

Ron and the Cannons were still undefeated halfway through the season with ten wins, and they were looking unstoppable. Harry and the kids played inside most of the time when it was cold, or would go to one of the malls. Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Carolyn were regular guests. Teddy was certainly James' hero, and the little boy followed him everywhere. Teddy put up with the attention with an amazing amount of patience. Albus and Carolyn would play together, and Victoire loved to play with Lily. While he did play with the kids a lot, there was also Wizengamot business, and work with the Phoenix Foundation for Harry to deal with too, and with all of that going on, before he knew it, it was Valentine's Day, and the tenth anniversary of the day he proposed to Ginny.

Ginny was sleeping in. It was Saturday, and Harry was taking care of the kids like he did every Saturday morning. She was warm and comfortable, her arms wrapped around a soft, cuddly bundle. Hmmm. There hadn't been a soft cuddly bundle in her arms when Harry had left to go take care of the kids and told her to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a miniature version of herself.

"Good morning, sunshine," she told her daughter. "Happy Valentine's Day." Lily smiled at her, and handed her the present just like daddy had taught her. She loved it when Mommy smiled like she was smiling now.

"You got me a present!" Ginny quickly opened it, and found two matching gold bracelets, one small enough for Lily's little wrist. "These are beautiful honey, and they match too." She put one on her daughter, and the other on her own wrist, snuggled back down with her daughter, and then they both decided to have a little more cuddle time before getting up for the day.

James was growing up to be the joke-man of the family, but when it came to mommy, nothing said love like the boxes of chocolates he knew she'd share with him. Albus had picked out a set of earrings for her. Aunt Fleur had assured him that a girl never has too much jewellery. They played with the kids all morning, and took them out for a Valentine's Day lunch, then took them to the Cannons game and watched their team beat the Tornados three hundred and ninety to forty. Make that eleven wins for the season so far.

Grandma and Grandpa were offering Valentine's Day babysitting services, with the added support of Kreacher and Winky, and so the Burrow was bustling with children when Harry and Ginny added their three to the gang. James went wild when he saw that Teddy and Stewart had also volunteered to help out with the overnight event. When the hugs and kisses were over, Harry and Ginny headed for the cottage to get ready for the Valentine's Day dinner and dance they were going to be attending, sponsored by the new Marauders Institute social committee.

There was a giant tent set up near the research building, and Harry and Ginny entered a magical wonderland of reds and whites. The social committee had sold out the two thousand tickets for this first event, and there were already a lot of Witches and Wizards there. Ginny sent a QuillMessage to find out where Hermione and Ron were in the huge place, and they made their way to the table that they would be sharing with Natalie, Owen, Mandy, Terry, Luna, and Neville.

Hermione was wearing a shimmering gown, and looked terrific. Ron wore a suit similar to Harry's own, except light grey to his black. Ginny was spectacular in her floor length gown – which had been part of the reason why they didn't make it to the party earlier. Luna and Neville were there, and Hermione told Ginny that the other couples were here too, just out mingling. Harry went with Ron and Neville to get drinks, and the girls sat down together to talk.

"Pretty awesome game today, Ron" Harry complimented his friend. "The Tornados looked more like a gentle breeze against you guys." Neville and Ron laughed at him.

"We're motivated this year," Ron told him. "It really sucked going out in the semis the last two seasons." Harry nodded.

"You're spoiling the Cannons fans, though, after over a century of futility." Ron shook his head, disagreeing.

"We'll keep it going for a long time now if I have anything to say about it, and I will," Ron stated confidently. Harry had no real doubt about that - after this season, Ron would begin as an assistant coach for the team. Harry was also sure that Ron would be a great coach.

"The girls all look amazing tonight," Neville told the other men. Harry nodded.

"Before I forget, Neville, Happy Anniversary." Ron added his best wishes too, and then they were at the front of the line, picked up the first round of drinks, and went off to rejoin their beautiful wives.

Dinner was an event in itself, with appetizers, salads, soups, and various other dishes, followed by desserts that the girls joked about making them fat just looking at, but all happily polished off without hesitation. Harry smiled as he watched the girls. They all looked beautiful tonight, and each one of the men at the table knew how lucky they were to be married to these amazing women.

Talk about work had been banned for the night, so the girls talked about children, and fashion, and trips they'd been on recently, and probably a dozen other topics throughout the meal. The boys talked Quidditch, and about the latest GameWizard games. There was light-hearted joking among the happy group of friends. They were all busy people now, and it was getting harder to make time to get together just to socialize like this.

The dance had been going on for a couple of hours, and Harry was dancing with Natalie at the moment.

"How's Valerie doing?" he asked her. "I haven't seen her since we launched the last GameWizard." Natalie smiled.

"She's doing great. Owen and I were home for Christmas, and had a wonderful time." Harry returned her smile and hugged her.

"I'm glad, and I saw that her store is staying up near the top in sales for the GamePortal chain too. Maybe we need to find some more Muggle managers."

He did dance with Mandy and Luna and Hermione too, but most of the dances were reserved for Ginny. Harry held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair that he loved so much, feeling how perfectly they fit together. It was after midnight, and they were dancing to a slow ballad when Ginny looked into his eyes.

"Why don't you take me home and put me to bed, Harry," she suggested. "It's been a long day."

He smiled at her, losing himself in those beautiful brown eyes. "That works for me," he agreed. "We could use the sleep before we have to go get the children in the morning." There was a decidedly impish grin on his wife's face now.

"I don't remember saying anything about sleep," she told him with a soft laugh that sent a thrill of excitement flashing through him.

There was so much going on throughout the winter and spring that everything just seemed to be a blur. Victoire turned nine. There was a party for her friends only this time, although Ginny and Mum were there to help Fleur. The family was advised that Marietta was expecting their first child, due in mid to late November (Happy Valentine's Day?), and the new parents-to-be were thrilled.

The Cannons were still undefeated. Teddy turned eleven, now only months away from being a new student at Hogwarts. Harry was still working once a week on his secret project, and Ginny was busy with hers at the lab. The new residence in Romania was nearing completion, and Nathalie was beginning to put her team together. Two more of the Residences were approved - one in Brazil, and one in China.

Natalie and Owen were coordinating the second annual summer vacation for the charity Residences, this time with children going on the trip from all four Residences. By next year, Marauders Paradise would be exclusively used for the Phoenix Foundation children for that last week of July.

Lily was growing so fast, and it seemed like yesterday when she was just a tiny baby. Here she was today, flying on her first toy broom, Mommy running beside her, red hair flying as they both laughed. Harry watched his two favourite girls playing. She was already one year old. Lily was toddling around the house, learning her first words, and every day was an adventure waiting to be discovered in her eyes and smile.

Grandma and Grandpa were over for the small party, along with Victoire, Teddy, Stewart, Carolyn, Nicolas, Rose, and Hugo, who were there, along with some of the grown-ups that belonged to them.

"I see we have a future Gryffindor Chaser in training," Hermione told him as she came up and put her arm around his waist. Harry gave her a hug.

"Could be," he agreed. "She shows some promise. How are you doing? You look great." She smiled at him.

"It's always a bit crazy during Quidditch season, but other than busy, I'm doing good," she told her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"At least there's only a little over a month left to go before the Championship game," he answered, and Hermione nodded.

"I just hope they win, or he might decide to play 'just one more season'." Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't count on his coaching job getting him home any earlier. Knowing Ron, he'll be breathing Quidditch until he's a wrinkled up old geezer."

June brought with it a still undefeated Cannons team, with nineteen wins going into their final regular season game. Harry took 'the boys' to the game, on the road against the Arrows, while Ginny went with 'the girls' on a clothes-shopping trip. Harry had recruited Bill, George, and Percy to assist with the gang, which included Teddy, Stewart, Art, Nicolas, James, and Albus. Hugo was the lone male exception for the shopping trip.

The Arrows did not want to be the team that went down in the books as the team the Cannons beat to go undefeated for the season, so they played hard, and it was a long game. The Arrows' Seeker spent most of his time trying to block Dennis from catching the snitch, but his team just kept falling farther behind on points. Dennis finally caught the snitch in the fourth hour, and the Cannons, behind another terrific Keeper performance from Ron, won the game, finished the season undefeated and in first place going into the playoffs.

James knew he was starting to grow up when for his fourth birthday he got his very own GameWizard, filled with every game that was available and appropriate for his age. Teddy even dusted his off and had those games installed so that he could play against James when he was at Hogwarts. They had a party for James, and there were other presents, but once he got his game system, everything else was pretty much ignored in favour of the non-stop action of racing brooms and fighting dragons.

The Cannons won easy victories in the quarter and semi finals, and were in the Championship game against the Wimbourne Wasps, who upset both Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies to reach the finals. The entire Weasley clan was at the Championship game to watch Ron's last professional match. Rose had given him a kiss for luck before the game.

Harry was sitting with Ginny and the boys, with Lily on his lap. The Cannons and Wasps roared out onto the field to the cheers of the packed stadium crowd. There was the pre-game ceremony, and then the game started, and the teams took to the air. Harry wanted to be fair to the Wasps, since they had managed to beat two good teams to get to the finals, but either they were just so glad to have made it this far and were maybe overconfident, or they were really not very good in comparison to the Cannons because the game went very badly for them right from the start.

It was fun to watch Demelza fly around scoring at will, and to watch Ron stop every single shot that the Wasps' Chasers sent his way, and to see Dennis fly circles around their Seeker, but it was not what anyone would call a 'good game'. Final score: seven hundred and thirty to zero. The nightly sportscast that was on all of the WWVN networks lead with the by-line - Chudley Cannons go 23-0 to win League Championship.

School was out for the summer, and Ginny took her girls shopping to celebrate another great year for both Lisa and Megan. Harry spent the day in Romania with Nathalie and Charlie, showing the first group of children their new home. They had fifty-six children starting, and so they split up into three groups while they did the tour. Harry was again moved by these kids, and he again promised himself he wouldn't stop until there weren't any more kids anywhere in the Wizarding World that were left somewhere unloved and uncared for. When he got back home that night, he hugged his kids and was again thankful that he and Ginny could be there for them.

Harry and Ron had taken Hermione and Ginny to Marauders Paradise for their tenth anniversary. They had dinner with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael, then after dropping Michael off with a babysitter, went out for an evening of dancing. Gabrielle, who was in on the secret Harry had been working on since January, suggested they go to the WizardKaraoke lounge, and then suggested that Harry again do a song for them. When it was his turn, Harry stepped to the front of the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife, Ginny, on our tenth anniversary," he told the hundred or so patrons. There was a quiet round of applause, and then the music started.

The crowd quieted as a song that none of them had ever heard before began with the soft sounds of a harp. The gently cascading notes were soon joined by a symphony playing a soft, beautiful melody. When Harry began to sing, he smiled gently, and looked directly into Ginny's eyes as the rest of the room and the world was lost to both of them.

You, Loved me from the start

You gave me your heart

Though I didn't even know it

You, stood beside me through the rain

Said we'd make it through the pain

But I never believed we would

Then the sun came out from behind the clouds

A rainbow shone across a clear blue sky

And all the dreams I'd ever hoped for

Finally came true

Then I gave you my heart

Promised forever

Told you I'd spend every day

Showing you how much I care

And tonight

When I look in your eyes

I know that forever won't be long enough

You, Made me want to live

And with the love we have to give

We will cherish every moment

You - Are more beautiful tonight

And now with all of my heart

I want to tell you again

That I give you my heart

Promise forever

I'm still gonna spend every day

Showing you how much I care

And tonight

When I look in your eyes

I know that forever won't be long enough

I give you my heart

Promise forever

I'm still gonna spend every day

Showing you how much I care

And tonight

When I look in your eyes

I know that forever won't be long enough

No, forever won't be long enough

Forever just could never be long enough

The last notes of the song faded, and Harry quietly walked back to Ginny, who stood and hugged him tightly. They both had tears in their eyes, as did Hermione and Gabrielle. When Harry and Ginny kissed, they heard another round of applause, and they both laughed.

"Do you think that was for the song, or the kiss?" Ginny asked him. "That was beautiful. Thank-you." Gabrielle had been given a 3D-VMP by one of the waiters, and she handed it to Ginny.

"Here's your video player back - with the addition of the premiere and only performance of an original song written and performed by Harry Potter, with the assistance of the Magick Arts Centre Symphony," she told Ginny, who smiled at her friend and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank-you," she told Gabrielle. "We'll talk later about keeping secrets from your favourite adopted sister." Both girls laughed and hugged again. Ron had his arm around Hermione, and she was still wiping away a last few tears.

"Have you all had enough of this sentimental stuff?" he asked Harry, Kevin, and the girls. "Let's go grab a late night snack. I'm starving!" Hermione punched him in the arm lightly.

"You're always hungry," she reminded him. "Besides, aren't you going to get up and sing me a love song?" Ron gave Harry a 'you had to go and start something' look.

"I'm showing you how much I love you right now by not inflicting my singing voice on you or on an unsuspecting public," he answered. They all laughed, Hermione hugged him, and then they all agreed to go feed their friend before he starved.

There were more birthday parties in July - Rose turned three, and Art turned six. Harry was busy with the preparations for the last week of July and getting ready for all the kids going to Marauders Paradise. Susan had hardly taken any time off at all since she started at the Residence, and Harry had tried to get her to take a week off, but she told him there was no way she was missing the best week of the whole year while everyone else got to have all the fun.

The day that every child in every Residence had marked on their calendars had finally arrived for them, and there were excited children at five residences in four countries that left for the island that day. They had spread the arrivals out over the morning, local time, and by noon there were nearly eight hundred children and just over seven hundred volunteer chaperones on the island. Marauders Institute and GamePortal workers and managers made up the majority of the volunteers. Harry and Ginny were there with Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily. This year, Stewart, Lisa, Megan, and Carolyn were the four children that they were chaperoning for the week.

Gabrielle was busy when they arrived, so they were shown to their suite by one of the members of the hotel staff. When they had settled in, Lisa and Megan asked Ginny to go exploring the shops with them, and Teddy and Stewart offered to take James and go out to play some games, leaving Harry with Albus, Carolyn, and Lily. They went to one of the playgrounds for a while, and followed that up with ice cream cones.

They had all agreed to meet for lunch, and gathered at one of the outdoor patio restaurants. The older children and teens talked excitedly about what they'd done so far, and then after lunch they were all off again for the afternoon. Harry took the younger kids back to their suite to have a little nap. Since it had already been afternoon back home when they had come here, Albus, Carolyn, and Lily were getting tired, even though it was only just after noon here.

When it was time to get ready for the banquet, they all met back at the suite to grab showers and get dressed up for the dinner party. They needed the biggest ballroom in the hotel for the group that now included over fifteen hundred Witches and Wizards big and small. Harry, Ginny, and their group sat with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael.

Gabrielle made her welcoming remarks when everyone had been seated, again telling the children and their chaperones about a few of the activities and entertainment available for them, along with the few group events, which this year would include an afternoon 'Residence Challenge' where the participants from each Residence would compete for the first annual Phoenix Foundation Cup. It was up to each group to put together their teams of eight children and two chaperones. The dinner was as amazing as the one Harry remembered from last year, and he loved seeing so many more happy children's faces this year.

Lisa and Megan were now fourteen and thirteen, and had discovered that boys were maybe not all creepy and slimy, and there were a number of boys who had discovered them too. Teddy and Stewart had also noticed the girls, but at eleven, they weren't quite yet ready to admit in public that girls just might be fun to be around. Teddy had, by now, stopped complaining about girl germs - even from Victoire.

The boys played LaserBroom, and were now old enough to play on jet-skis. The girls would go to the teen dance club at night while the others would play games, or maybe have a night time swim in one of the pools. The weather was beautiful every day, and they all were having a wonderful holiday.

The Phoenix Foundation Challenge day came, and their group had tried to get both Harry and Ginny to be the two chaperone members of the team, but Harry convinced them that if there was any chance that video games were involved in the contest, that their team would be in big trouble with him on it, so instead they got Ginny and Ron. They picked out four boys and four girls, and they'd had to have certain age groups too, so the children on their residence team ranged in age from six to seventeen.

Each of the events that were going to make up the competition had been kept a secret, so none of the teams had any idea what to expect. They met on one of the larger beaches, and the games began shortly after lunch. There were jet-ski races, which 'our' team won. The younger team members had a sand castle-making contest, which the team from France won by making a castle that was complete with a water-filled moat, flags, and a dragon.

The American team won the beach volleyball competition, and Charlie led the Romanian Residence's team to victory in the broom race. Harry had nearly forgotten that his brother-in-law had been the Gryffindor Seeker when he'd gone to Hogwarts. The team from Dumbledore House won the fifth event - a tug-of-war with the losing team getting pulled in to a specially designed portable swamp courtesy of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

There was a five-way tie going into the final challenge. Harry's hunch had been right, and the final challenge was a playoff of 3D World Cup Quidditch. Each team selected seven members from their team, and the final competition began. The teams all had a lot of fun, but in the end, it was a seven-year old GameWizard master who was on the team from France that defeated the Lily Evans Memorial Residence team.

The first Phoenix Cup was presented to the team and Residence from France at the final banquet. They would keep the Cup at their Residence, bringing it back with them next year, where they would then attempt to defend their title. New Volunteers were presented with their pins next, and then it was time to enjoy another great meal, which was the best part of these banquets. After dinner, the students and chaperones had one last chance to mingle with new friends, go play favourite games, or take a walk of the beach before they all had to get some sleep and pack up to be ready to leave for home the next day.

Lisa and Megan had promises from the two boys they'd spent most of the week hanging around with, who were students at Beauxbatons to write to them, and see them here next year. Harry and Ginny spent the evening with Gabrielle, Kevin, Charlie, and Nathalie, since there was a good chance they wouldn't all be together again until Christmas. Teddy, Stewart, Art, Michael, and James did one last blast through some of their favourite activities. Albus, Carolyn, and Lily went back to their suite early, and stayed with one of the babysitters that were always available on the island. When Harry and Ginny had finally rounded up their gang and gotten them back to the suite, it was well into the early hours of the morning. They all slept in late, and then, packing up, regretfully headed back home, loaded down with souvenirs and wonderful memories.


	30. Let There Be Light

Chapter Thirty - Let There be Light

There was a media frenzy going on back home when Harry and Ginny got back from their trip. She had known it was coming, and hadn't told Harry about it, wanting to surprise him. Marauders Institute was having a new product launch in just a few weeks.

The week before school would be starting again, a new line of magical lights was going on sale. There were tabletop lamps, and lights that could attach to the ceiling. There were floating lights, and portable lights, and even big spotlights. Sure the WWVN and other inventions were much more exciting compared to just plain old lights, but how many candles were currently in every school, every public building and store, and in every home? These little devices drew just a tiny fraction of power from the Wizards and Witches around them, and Hermione estimated they'd last somewhere around ten years before needing to be replaced. Marauders Institute had quietly been producing them for months, and sales forecasts through to the end of the year were simply staggering.

Hugo had his first birthday, and Albus had his third. There were parties for each boy; Hugo's on the island, and Albus' at their cottage. Lisa and Megan were regular visitors at the house, and Teddy and Stewart would get Harry to come and practice with them on the Quidditch pitch at the Residence as often as he could. Teddy wanted to be a Seeker or Chaser, and Stewart wanted to be a Beater. Albus and Carolyn would play together when Harry or Ginny were at the residence, and James would watch his hero playing Quidditch with his father, wishing they'd let him join in, even if those bludgers were kind of scary.

The kids got their Hogwarts letters, and Harry and Ginny took Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan to Diagon Alley to shop for everything they'd need. There were other volunteers who helped out with the other children from the residence who would be going to Hogwarts too. Harry took the boys for new school robes and clothes. They went to Olivander's for their wands, and then went on to pick up the long list of books, Potions supplies, quills, and parchment they would need. Harry looked the other way as the boys picked up some select purchases from George's store. They met up with the girls for lunch, and then spent the afternoon back at the Residence playing on the Quidditch pitch.

Teddy stayed at the cottage on the last day of summer, and Harry and Ginny would be taking him to the train in the morning so that he could ride to the school with Stewart and the other students. Ginny's little red sports car would not fit all of them, so she took the two girls with her, and Harry piled all of the trunks and assorted other gear into 'his' boring dark coloured sedan. They ended up bringing James with them too, but left Albus and Lily with Winky while they were gone.

Harry and Teddy were up late after the others had gone to bed. Teddy had been worried about his first day at school, and Harry had talked quietly with him, calming the boy's nerves as much as he could. Teddy was worried about which House he'd be in, and about living in the dorms instead of with his grandmother for the first time. Harry had told him that his mother had been a Hufflepuff, and his father had been in Gryffindor - and a prefect, if he remembered correctly. He told Teddy about how much he had loved living in the dorms, but then his perspective might have been a little screwed up considering what 'home' had been for him.

They reached King's Cross Station with time to spare, and the girls had gotten there in their little red sports car well ahead of the boys. The trunks were loaded up on trolleys, and they all headed for platform nine and three-quarters. Teddy and Stewart watched as the girls went first. Harry had laughingly told them that they should always let the ladies go first. The boys rolled their eyes, but were both secretly relieved to have an excuse to watch someone else go through first so they could see what to do without having to admit they didn't know.

The platform was still exactly like Harry remembered it, and he was smiling as he walked along with Teddy, Stewart, and James. The boys were looking around excitedly at the train and all of the other students on the platform. They stopped near a car that was just starting to fill up, and it was time for the goodbyes. Harry and Ginny hugged all four kids. Lisa and Megan put their trunks aboard, and then went to find their friends. Teddy and Stewart followed them, both boys showing that they were nervous now.

"You're going to have a great year," Harry told them. "We'll see you at the Christmas holidays." When the boys had gotten on the train, and moved out of sight, Ginny put her arm around his waist and gave him a hug.

"We've done pretty good, Harry. Remus and Tonks would be proud of their boy." Harry picked James up and hugged them both.

"I'd hope so, 'cause he's a pretty great kid," he answered. The three of them watched the train pull out of the station, and then they headed back to the cars. James wanted to go with Mommy in the 'fun' car, so Harry had a solitary trip back home with time to think about the past eleven years with Teddy, and to spend time remembering Remus and Tonks for a while.

The morning of September third, an Owl Post was waiting with letters from Lisa and Megan for Ginny, and a letter for Harry from Teddy. When they had the kids started on breakfast, they both sat down to read their mail.

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

Stewart and I both got sorted into Gryffindor, just like my dad, and you guys! Our beds are beside each other in our dorm room too. We got our schedules today, and had our first classes in DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions. I lost five points for Gryffindor 'cause I forgot that I wasn't supposed to call grandma, grandma except when we're in her rooms. Professor Tonks is a tough teacher.

Our favourite teacher so far is Professor Williamson for DADA. He makes the class fun, and we can laugh at the girls mooning all over him. I have to go do homework now, because Professor Tonks has told all of my other Professors to let her know if I don't have my work done.

Write to me soon.

Teddy

Harry handed the letter to Ginny, and then poured himself another cup of coffee. He reached out and snagged the little candy that James had just tried to give his little sister, and looked at it suspiciously.

"What's this, James?" he asked, and James tried to look innocent.

"I just thought that Lily would like to have some candy, daddy," he said, and Harry looked at him steadily.

"And there wouldn't be anything that would happen to your sister once she ate it?" he asked, and James looked down at the table and mumbled something unintelligible.

Harry smiled. "I kinda thought so," he said, and then, just to goof around with his oldest son, he popped the candy into his own mouth, and watched as Ginny and the kids laughed at him while the smoke poured out of his ears for a few minutes.

Ron moved into his new role as an assistant coach for the Cannons. His first challenge was losing Demelza for the season, since she and Dennis had decided that having their first child was a higher priority than the success of the Cannons season. They'd been scouting for a Keeper for over a year, and had found a good one from Beauxbatons. The marketing department weren't disappointed that he was also extremely good looking and single too. They recruited a new Chaser, and were hopefully ready for the new season.

Their first game was at home against the Wasps. It was a low scoring game, won by the Cannons thanks to having a good Keeper and a great Seeker. The team might not be the high scoring powerhouse of previous years, but Ron and the other coaches made the changes that played to their defensive strengths this season, and put the job of winning the games squarely on the shoulders of their veteran Seeker.

Harry and Teddy sent Owls back and forth throughout the fall. Stewart and Teddy both made the Gryffindor practice squad as a Beater and Chaser respectively, and so Harry and Ginny sent Stewart a Firebolt of his own. James, Albus, and Lily joined Harry for his regular visits to the Residence, and sometimes they'd bring Carolyn back for a sleepover at their house. Victoire had made a few friends there too, and would sometimes come with them, and sometimes have Bill or Fleur take her to hang out with those friends.

When he was busy with Wizengamot or Phoenix Foundation business, Harry would leave the kids with Winky, or Ginny would take them to the daycare at Marauders Institute for the day. Lily was sprouting up, and she made friends both young and old with everyone she met. She laughed a lot, and loved to hug and kiss - especially her Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, and all of the rest of her family. James definitely did not like those hugs and kisses, and Albus would just smile and hug her back.

The Weasley clan was called in to St. Mungo's in mid-November to welcome Frederica Weasley into the family. Marietta had given birth to the little girl in the very early hours of the morning, so by the time Harry and Ginny got there with their little clan, there was already a line-up of well-wishers patiently waiting for their chance to see the new baby and proud parents. Albus and Rose found a corner to play in while they waited, and Lily ran straight for Grandpa.

James stood around with Nicolas. When their turn finally came, Lily climbed up on the bed beside Marietta, and gave little Frederica a kiss. Ginny hugged her brother and sister-in-law, and she and Harry took short turns holding the adorable little girl. James, who was already bored with the whole new baby thing, walked around the room wearing his headless hat. His Uncle George was laughing at him, which just egged the budding prankster on even more. Mum soon informed them that their time was up, and they took Albus, Lily, and the headless child home.

Ginny rolled over in bed, and put her arm around Harry. She kissed him softly, and watched as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning," she told him brightly. "The kids are still asleep," she added, suggestively. "Why don't you and I sneak downstairs and read our Owl Posts before they get up?"

Harry laughed, and gave her a hug. "Gee, for a minute there, I thought you wanted me to lock the door and let you take advantage of me." She laughed at him.

"We'll have to make time for that later - it's going to be busy enough today without starting out late - no matter how much fun it would be." They heard Lily stirring, and Harry sighed.

"You go read your letter first, and I'll go get our little princess ready for her day." Ginny kissed him, got up, and went down to the kitchen. She made the tea and coffee, then sat down with her letter, and began to read.

Dear Ginny,

It is my pleasure to advise that your PBP Investments account managers have approved your annual incentive for the year ended November 30, 2009. Marauders Institute had another record year, thanks to your magical lights and the continuing success of the GameWizard, WiComm, Translocator, and WWVN product lines. A transfer has been made to your account in the amount of forty-three million galleons. Thank-you again for the wonderful research you're doing at the institute.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments

Ginny smiled as she thought about the changes that had happened in her family's lives since Harry had become a part of that family. They all lived in nice, but modest homes when compared to the standards of some of the 'old money' Wizarding families. She loved their house, and wouldn't change it for the world, but she also didn't miss being poor anymore, and she loved the fact that nobody in her family would ever have to worry about money again either. Harry came into the kitchen with a smiling Lily in his arms.

"I take it from seeing that smile that you're pretty happy with your incentive this year."

Ginny laughed at his understatement. "I was 'pretty happy' with that first bonus. I'm not sure there's a word that can describe what to feel about amounts like this." She took Lily from Harry so he could grab a coffee and go over his own reports.

Dear Harry,

PBP Investments and the Investment Partnership had another exciting year, topped off with the successful magical lighting sales during the closing months of the year. After another few consecutive years of growth, we are going to hold off on allowing new investment in the partnership, because we need to once again absorb the phenomenal growth, and re-invest the significant profits from this year. We have exciting plans for the coming year, and are looking to further diversify our holdings into new ventures in different markets.

The Phoenix Foundation finances are strong, and both the Wizarding and Goblin communities are benefiting from your efforts. The Investment Partnership has decided that we want to be a bigger part of this, and we will be adding an additional twenty-five million galleons to the foundation's account for the coming year. I have included your financial summary, and my annual incentive authorization form for your review and approval. This owl will wait for your return post.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry handed Fleur's letter over to Ginny, and continued with reading the financial summary.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2009

Beginning Balance PBPI: 11,829.75 million galleons

Beginning Charity Balance: 276 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 3,930.5 million galleons

New Investment: 600 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 16,636.25 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 4,300 million galleons

Property Division 890 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 460 million galleons

Other Investments 250 million galleons

Total Profit 5,900 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 2,360 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Less Non-Profit Vaccine: 5 million galleons **One Million vaccinations delivered during business year..

Profit after incentives 3,535 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 27.23 percent of after-incentive profit, Charity receives 1.66 percent of profit

Ending Balance PBPI: 14,092 million galleons

Charity Account: 586.25 million galleons

Less Expenses: 286.25 million galleons

Ending Balance - Charity: 300 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 5,493 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 19,885 million galleons

Harry signed Fleur's incentive authorization and sent it back with the Owl. He idly wondered how close she was to becoming the Wizarding World's first billionaire Witch. Ginny reached out for the summary, and Harry handed it over. The boys came tumbling down the stairs while she was reading it over, so Harry got breakfast ready for all of them.

"I see they won't be allowing any new investment in the partnership this year," she said after finishing going over the report. "I guess I'd better find somewhere else to put my incentive money to work." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you and the other girls should put together your own partnership and go into investments for products specifically for Witches," he suggested. Ginny stopped and looked at him for a very long moment.

"That's a really stupendous idea, Harry," she told him.

Harry laughed. "Just remember to tell Fleur that if your new company looks like a winning investment to make sure PBP gets in on the ground floor," he told her. Ginny kissed him, but the wheels were already turning, and he could tell she was already getting fired up about his suggestion.

"Can you take care of the kids?" she asked him, a bit distracted. "I have to make a few WiComm calls."

"I can do that," he agreed. "I'm guessing we won't see you until after the party. Me and my big mouth." Ginny kissed them all, and then went off to set up a meeting and get ready to go to the Institute for the day. Harry turned to his children and smiled at them.

"Who's up for a morning at the Residence, lunch in Diagon Alley, and shopping in London in the afternoon?" he asked them. Three little hands shot up, and Harry made his own WiComm call to see if Victoire would like to come spend the day with them too.

Ginny got back home for story time, and after the kids were tucked in, she curled up on the sofa with Harry and they talked about their respective days. Harry had taken the kids, including Victoire, to the residence, where they played with the kids for the morning. They took Carolyn with them when they left to go out for lunch, and then went shopping for nearly three hours. The girls each picked out an outfit or two, Albus bought a new book, James added another dragon to his collection, and Carolyn and Lily each got a new doll.

They had an afternoon snack, then made the return trip via the Residence and Victoire's house to drop the two girls off before going home to the Cottage. Ginny told him about the meeting she'd put together with Fleur, Mum, Hermione, Luna, Penelope, Mandy, and Natalie. They had all loved Harry's idea, and were putting three hundred million galleons into Witch Investments.

"Fleur plans to get another two hundred million from PBP Investments and the Partnership," she told him. "We also managed to fit a party into the day, and I did a little research too." Harry had closed his eyes as he listened to Ginny tell him about everything. He felt her kiss him, and he looked into her eyes.

"It's later," she said softly. "The kids are asleep. Why don't we go up to bed, and you can lock the door."

James was absolutely bouncing off of the walls. Teddy was coming to stay with them for a whole week during the Christmas Holidays! He had really missed Teddy while he was away at Hogwarts.

"Relax, James," his father told him for the second or twentieth time. "He'll be here soon."

Harry watched his son, and he was probably just as excited as James was. He'd spent at least a couple of days a week with Teddy nearly all of the boy's life, and he'd found it hard being separated from him for the last few months. He'd stayed here with the boys while Ginny went to get their four Hogwarts students. She would be dropping Lisa, Megan, and Stewart off at the Residence, and then would bring Teddy home with her to the Cottage. The weekend was booked with shopping trips and a Christmas Party at the Burrow, and then Harry would have Teddy for the whole week to hang out with him and the kids.

Teddy and Ginny were almost back to the cottage. He loved school and his friends, and everything that was going on there, but he was really glad to get to spend some time with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Grandma was going to go spend most of the next week at their house on the island, and then go back to Hogwarts for Christmas. That thought made him think about Stewart, and the other kids at the Residence. He fingered his pin. He'd been the only first year that had one of the Phoenix Foundation pins, and it automatically earned him some points with some of the older students who had gotten them last year - especially since his pin had two emeralds.

When they finally got home, he ran inside, and hugged Harry, shook James' hand, and hugged Albus and Lily. James quickly claimed Teddy, and took him upstairs to the guest room he'd be using for the week so Teddy could drop his things off and get settled in. When they came back downstairs, Harry and Ginny had lunch ready for them, and they sat down to listen as Teddy told them all about school so far.

Gryffindor had lost a close game to Slytherin in their first match of the season, but Teddy and Stewart were both doing good playing on the practice team, and he loved getting to play nearly every day in practices. He was doing good work in all of his classes, and Professor Slughorn had asked him to be in the Slug Club. He joked that having Harry Potter for a Godfather did have a few advantages, even if it did mean having to put up with a short little prankster like James - who had just been caught trying to slip another treat from his junior skiving snackbox to Lily. When lunch was over, Ginny went to work for the afternoon. Harry, Lily, and the boys picked up Victoire on the way, and went out to spend their afternoon at their favourite mall in London.

The Saturday shopping event began, after a breakfast prepared by chefs Harry and Teddy, with picking up Victoire, Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Carolyn. They went into Diagon Alley first to get the school supplies that the four Hogwarts students needed for when they went back to school, and then to pick out some of the Christmas gifts on their shopping lists.

When they were all finished there, Ginny popped some Translocators on their purchases, and sent them back to the Cottage or to the kid's Residence rooms so they didn't have all the packages to carry around with them when they went into Muggle London.

They had decided to split up when they got to the Mall, since shopping for clothes was high on the girl's list of things to do, and not so much a highlight for the boys. Harry actually managed to get his group focused on taking care of the present buying first, and by lunchtime they had picked up presents for Percy (The name Harry had drawn), and for the collective nephews - Art, Nicolas, and Hugo. They also picked out gifts from the boys for Ginny, Victoire, Lily, Lisa, Megan, and Carolyn.

The girls got together with them for lunch, and then Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Teddy were cut loose to do their own thing for the afternoon. The boys took James with them when neither could look at those disappointed puppy dog eyes and walk away without him. Lisa and Megan made Victoire's day by inviting her to go with them.

Ginny and Harry took the other kids to do more shopping, and then they spent an hour or so building teddy bears. There were a few tired youngsters that went back to the Residence and Cottage respectively at the end of the afternoon, and two exhausted grown-ups.

There was just nothing better than Christmastime at the Burrow! Charlie and Nathalie couldn't come this year because they were busy with the first Christmas at the new Residence, which they'd named The Dragon's Lair, but everyone else would be there. The afternoon was filled with animated conversation, lots of laughter, and children playing.

The grown-ups were treated to a repeat performance of last year's 'Twelve Gifts at Christmas' song. Marietta couldn't be positive that the song had made a difference in sales, but skiving snackboxes and puking pastilles were certainly hot items this year. Kreacher and Winky were again unanimously selected to be the cooks, and 'the boys' were voted to be the clean-up crew (Kreacher, and the under-seventeen's excluded).

When dinner and the cleanup were done, the gift exchange began to the delight of the kids. There were toys and jewellery, and clothes and the annual jumpers from Grandma Weasley. Harry and Ginny gave Mum a family ring that had the birthstones for two parents, seven children, six spouses of those children, ten grandchildren (including Teddy), and eleven diamonds so there was room to grow with more grandchildren or great-grandchildren. It was a beautiful ring, but it did take three complete circles of stones to fit all thirty-six of the stones on the ring. They were all entertained for a while as the ring was passed around and each person tried to guess which stone was for whom.

After the gifts had all been opened, the adults settled down to visit with each other for the evening, and the kids played with their new toys. George had been a hit with them by giving James and Teddy each a 'No-Shirt' and a pair of 'Legless Pants', which both worked liked the headless hat, and sent all of the kids and most of the adults into fits of laughter as James would one moment be walking around with invisible legs, and the next with nothing between his head and his waist. Teddy put them both on so he looked like a floating head with feet and hands.

"Hey look! I'm a nobody! Get it? A No-Body!" Teddy announced. That had James, or at least the half of him that was visible, on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

Harry was cuddled up with Ginny in bed later, after they'd gathered their gang up and taken them home.

"This was another absolutely wonderful day," she told him happily. "And we're really just starting the holidays too." Harry kissed her softly, held her close, and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, and the sweet smell of her hair.

Ginny was working from Monday to Wednesday at the Institute, so after Harry and the kids had breakfast with her, and saw her off to work each morning, they spent those three days playing, visiting the Residence, or going on outings. Victoire was a regular visitor to the cottage every week, but she came and spent every day with them during this week. Harry was pretty sure that Teddy just might be the reason why she was so interested in spending time with Lily and her other cousins.

There was one more shopping trip where Harry took the whole gang on the condition that Teddy and Stewart took James around, and that Lisa and Megan spent the day with Victoire, leaving him with Albus, Carolyn, and Lily. The play days at the Residence included a swim, Harry getting pounded at GameWizard, and one very cold Quidditch match that the 'old guy' managed to win for his team, despite being up against a Hufflepuff team Keeper, a Gryffindor practice squad Chaser and Beater duo, and three other House team Quidditch players. Victoire, Lisa, and Megan cheered on that team, and booed him when he caught the snitch.

Wednesday was the last day of work at the Institute. Mandy had decided that this year the place was going to close down completely for the Christmas holiday - absolutely no sneaking in to work for the next four days. The Marauders Institute social committee was putting on a Christmas dinner and dance on Wednesday night. This time, they booked the largest ballroom at Mum's London hotel and conference centre - the Emerald City Centre.

Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, Megan, and Victoire were taking care of the Potter and Weasley clan kids at the Burrow so that even Grandma and Grandpa could go to the party. Winky and Kreacher were supplying the kids with their meal and treats for the night. Harry and Ginny dropped the kids off at the Burrow, and then went back to the Cottage to get ready for their evening out.

The hall was able to hold five thousand people, and it was sold out. Harry and Ginny were put at a table with Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Ron and Hermione. Mandy, Natalie, and Luna were at a table right next to them, along with their respective husbands. There was a lot of laughter in the room while everyone was socializing before dinner. The social committee had created a hilarious situation by mixing the consumption of alcoholic beverages with Christmas party favours courtesy of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

There had been some other changes that Mandy had been making at the Institute, and one of the most notable was evident tonight. They were a small contingent, only two tables, but the Goblin couples that were attending certainly attracted attention! Mandy had been one of the first managers to take advantage of the new Goblin Bill of Rights and started hiring Goblin researchers and metal smiths. Time would tell if it was going to pay off, but it was looking pretty good so far.

Mandy gave the welcoming address, including a strong suggestion to ban 'shop talk' for the night. Dinner was served, and everyone sat down to enjoy their meal and the pleasant conversation with friends and family that went with it. They all danced late into the night, and then went back to the Burrow to pick up sleeping youngsters and their worn out sitters.

Harry was cooking breakfast for the large gang they had at the cottage this morning. Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan had all stayed overnight after their work the previous night, so he had nine to feed today. While he worked, he was thinking about the upcoming evening and the Christmas day parties that would be happening at all of the Residences tomorrow. He couldn't go to all of the places, so he had gone to Ron and asked him to see if the various professional Quidditch leagues would be willing to jump in and help out.

This Christmas, The Harpies were taking Dumbledore House, the Quiberon Quafflepunchers would be sending players to the residence in France, the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers would visit the children in South America, and the Fitchburg Finches were going to surprise the American children. Nathalie's residence was getting Viktor Krum and some of the players from the Bulgarian National Team.

While Harry had been thinking about children, the starving gaggle of little Witches and Wizards in the Cottage had started showing up in the kitchen, and so he dished up pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast to the ravenous bunch. The big plan for the day was a trip to Chudley for the morning to browse through the shops there, followed by lunch at the Diner, an afternoon on the island playing at the beach, and dinner back at the Cottage. They would all be over at the residence for Christmas Eve.

When they got to the island, Victoire and Michael were there with the Delacour family, who were spending Christmas on the island together, so they joined the other children to play in the water, and on the beach. The older kids went out on the jet-skis, and they played out in the lagoon for most of the time they were there. Teddy also took Victoire, Michael, and James out for rides. Ginny and Harry did their best to hide their amusement at the smile on Victoire's face from having a legitimate excuse to put her arms around Teddy and hold on tight, while their Godson was completely oblivious to the affection she tried to hide from him.

Susan watched in delight as some of her kids put on a Christmas pageant for the other kids and their guests on Christmas Eve. They sang songs, put on little skits, and told Christmas ghost stories. She loved her job, and all of the children here. Two of the first children to come here and who were now adults, had even come to work for her.

Harry was sitting with Albus beside him, and Carolyn in his lap, as they watched the show. Susan smiled, thinking about the day she'd met with him and asked for a job here, and had been surprised to have him then ask her to be the manager. She didn't know how he managed to find the money to build and run all of these places, but she was glad he did.

What was most surprising to her, though, was that he came here at least once, and usually twice a week all year round. It was one thing to be able to raise money like he was probably doing through his connections in the Wizengamot, but it was being here and connecting with these kids that made the real impact with them - even if he was a truly horrendous GameWizard.

Susan kept in touch with the other Residence managers, and so knew that because Harry didn't have enough time to go to all of the places, he had recruited some of the professional Quidditch teams to help out at the other places. There were lots of Witches and Wizards out there that probably thought that Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord was his biggest achievement, but Susan knew that what he was doing here with these kids was way bigger, and she was thankful every day to be part of it.

Ginny was playing GameWizard with some of the teenage girls, and saw her husband playing dolls with Carolyn and some of the other little girls. They would giggle at him when a toy dragon would suddenly swoop down and snatch a doll and fly away before circling around to deliver the doll safely back to her owner, or when he'd hide his face when they changed their doll's clothes. He was such a big kid! The sound of her BroomRacer crashing took her back to what she was supposed to be doing, and she got back into the race, trying to catch the other racers who were now far ahead of her.

James watched his hero, Teddy, as the young man went out of his way to play with the younger boys, or help them with anything they needed. Teddy and Stewart hung out with the other older boys too, but James was getting old enough to see that Teddy was different than most of those other kids. He really cared about all of the kids here, and did what he could to help - whether that was being a friend, or just spending a few minutes playing with a little boy or girl to make them smile. James decided that night that he was going to work a little harder at doing that too.

Teddy was cooking breakfast this morning. He'd quietly gotten James, Albus, and Lily up and talked them into surprising their parents by cooking for them. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came into the kitchen, having woken up to the smell of coffee and food. Teddy practically burst with happiness when he saw the surprise and smiles on their faces.

"You keep doing things like this," Aunt Ginny told him as she hugged and kissed him, "and we're not going to let you go back to Hogwarts!" Uncle Harry gave him a hug too, then poured cups of coffee, and they all sat down to eat, urged on by James, who wanted to get to the opening presents part of the morning.

Even with breakfast coming before opening presents, it was still very early in the morning, since Teddy had not been able to get James to sleep in. The gift highlights had been a very cool game for Teddy, and a pair of 'real' BroomRacers for James (toy brooms with BroomRacer action figures that would race around the room). Albus got his own flying, and fire-breathing dragon, and Lily loved her stuffed, 'talking' hippogriff the best.

Ginny and Harry both assured their kids that they liked the gifts from them the best. There was chocolate, perfume, and a sweater for Ginny, and a box of Ton-Tongue Toffee, a new bedtime stories book, and a TeenWizard doll for Harry. Teddy had to go over to Hogwarts for the rest of the morning to have Christmas with Andromeda, but would meet them at the Residence for the afternoon, along with all of the other student and Professor volunteers from the school.

Harry had thought that the show the kids had put on the previous night was so cute that he'd talked them into an encore performance so that all of the volunteers could watch it. During the afternoon, he'd noticed that James had begun to imitate Teddy by spending more time helping out with some of the kids who were younger than him. He maybe couldn't do too much yet, but he could help a little girl get a drink, and a little boy having trouble with a button, and Harry was happy that his oldest son was starting to get involved. Hopefully he'd never have to know first hand what it was like to be an orphan, but he could learn to love and have compassion for those less fortunate than he was.

It was a pretty busy afternoon for Harry. Now that he had his very own TeenWizard, he didn't have to borrow a doll to play with the little girls, and they thought it was very funny that a grown-up boy would have his own dolly. He took some teasing from the teenaged boys too, but could tell that they thought it was pretty cool that he could do stuff like that without looking like a sissy.

They were all called into the dining hall for the gift exchange, which this time also included the pins and emeralds for the volunteers. The smiling faces of all of the children was what made all of the work worthwhile for Harry and the other volunteers. They enjoyed another wonderful dinner, and then Teddy headed back to Hogwarts with Andromeda, and Harry and Ginny took their kids home for a long winter's nap.


	31. 2010 A Magical Odyssey

Chapter Thirty-One - 2010 A Magical Odyssey

Teddy,Stewart, Lisa, and Megan were able to spend a little more time with Ginny and Harry before it was time to go back to Hogwarts, and then, once the Christmas holidays were over, the New Year really got underway. Ginny settled back in to work at the lab, and Harry and the kids got back into their routine of visits to the Residence, playtime, and going on little outings. The Chudley Cannons weren't having one of the great seasons their fans had come to expect every year, but they were a respectable seven and three at the halfway point of the season.

Now that the younger kids were getting a little bigger, Harry started having Rose and Hugo come over one day a week for playtime with Albus and Lily. Victoire's avid interest with her little cousins died out approximately with Teddy's return to school, though she did come with them to the Residence at least once a week to hang out with her friends there. Harry got his first letter of the New Year from Teddy in the third week of January.

Dear Uncle Harry,

Thanks for telling me that story about the bezoar! I got ten points for Gryffindor for knowing that, and another ten points for still making the potion correctly anyway. Professor Slughorn told the class that you hadn't made the potion too when you'd handed him the bezoar as your antidote when you were his student, although he did add that your poison antidote was a sixth year advanced potion.

Quidditch practices are hard work, but Stewart and I love every minute of them. We hope we'll be ready for Hufflepuff next month - they have a really good team this year. Professor Williamson says I'm a natural in DADA, just like my Mom and Dad were. You should see my Shield Charm!

Professor Tonks is really tough on me, but I'm near the top of my class anyway. Not much else going on right now. I better go - Stewart's going to borrow my legless pants and no-shirt and go mess around with the kids in the Common Room.

Give Aunt Ginny a hug and kiss for me, and say 'hi' to James, Albus, and Lily.

Teddy

Harry and Ginny had been sitting at the kitchen table with the kids when he'd gotten the Owl Post, and so he handed her the letter, along with the requested hug and kiss. While she was reading the short letter over, he refilled his coffee, and helped Lily with her breakfast. The little girl was becoming a very independent person, but neatness when eating had not come with that desire to be self-sufficient.

After breakfast, Ginny was off to work, and Harry got the kids ready for a trip in to London. They had shopping to do to get ready for Valentine's Day in a few weeks. Some people would say that starting that early was silly, but this year they were having a Valentine's Day party at the Residence. Harry had volunteered to help out with that, so they were shopping for over one hundred and forty Valentine gifts, not including the students at Hogwarts, plus Mommy and Lily, so they were going to need to make several trips to get all of the gifts they would need.

The Phoenix Foundation was continuing it's building of new Residences, and there was one under construction near Toronto that would be ready in June, and would be starting out, as they did at many of the new residences, by taking the first group of students from the Wizarding Schools in Canada. They were already recruiting their staff, had hired the manager, and Natalie had asked her mother to get the GamePortal people in the Canadian stores to get involved with the Residence, putting together volunteers for the summer vacation at Marauders Paradise, and anything else they might want to do for the children.

Harry also had the manager of the foundation start looking into ways to help other children in need. He knew that there were many families out there that needed help too. Poverty was a much bigger problem than that of helping orphans, just because of the sheer size of the problem, but somebody had to start somewhere. They started out by requesting proposals and ideas from foundation workers and volunteers, and then planned on putting some people on preparing feasibility and cost estimates for those proposals.

The Valentine's Day party at the Residence was a huge hit with the kids. They put on a lunchtime meal for all of the children. The dining hall had been decorated with red and white streamers and paper hearts. George and Lee had come up with a junior Valentine's Day party favour package that the children loved. The candy kisses were popular - leaving a big red kiss on the victim's cheek. The hot cinnamon hearts made smoke come out of your ears - a trick that would probably always be a favourite. There were poppers that would release a small fireworks display, and a variety of other similarly themed prank and gag items.

Valentine's Day is really all about the girls, but there were a lot of little boys that Harry wouldn't want to disappoint by not having at least some kind of gift, so they had, at James suggestion, gone with getting boxes of chocolates for each of the boys. James' logic was that while they were Valentine's presents, they were edible and delicious, and so therefore 'cool'. From the looks on the boys faces as they popped those chocolates into their mouths all afternoon, James had been absolutely right.

Harry had been provided with a list for all of the girls, so that every little gift was something special for each young lady. There was jewellery, make-up, a few dresses or other outfits, and a number of requests for the TeenWitch Valentine's edition doll. James pretended to gag, and Harry thought it was cute when Albus asked Carolyn to be his Valentine, and gave her a little silver locket that he'd gone out with Mommy to get the little girl. His gift and sincere request earned the little boy a hug and kiss on the cheek. Nathalie was definitely right - he and Ginny were going to have to watch out for their quiet, sensitive son - only three years old, and he already had his first Valentine's kiss. They stayed the afternoon, playing games and having cake and other goodies.

Ginny and Harry had volunteered to be this year's designated Valentine's Day daycare so that their family, including Grandma and Grandpa, could go out for the night. They had Victoire stay with them to help, since she had helped out at the residence too. Nicolas, Rose, Hugo, and Frederica were dropped off for the night as parents got finished work for the day and brought them over before going home to get ready for their night out.

Most of the family was attending the second annual Marauders Institute Valentine's Day dance. George and Marietta were going out with Lee and Cho for a romantic evening in Paris. Harry and Ginny played games with the kids until late into the evening, and then went through an expanded bedtime story routine before putting all of the little kids to bed.

They had extra beds set up in each of the kid's rooms, and Frederica would stay in Harry and Ginny's room with them. She was currently sleeping in Victoire's arms, who was in the sitting room with Harry and Ginny. Victoire had been such a big help today, and Harry was very proud of his niece.

"You were awesome today with everything at the Residence, and then helping out here tonight," he told her.

Victoire smiled. "I love helping with the kids," she told them, hugging Frederica. "Especially the babies." Ginny pulled the present that she had for Victoire out of her pocket, and walked over to her. She traded the gift for the sleeping baby.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," she told Victoire, who had her aunt and uncle smiling as she quickly unwrapped the present in a flurry of paper and ribbons, and then opened the box to find the gold locket with the small blue diamond in the centre.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, opening the locket. Ginny pulled hers out from under her sweater to show Victoire.

"You and I have the only two lockets of their kind," she told the now brightly smiling young girl. "If you open it up you'll see two mirrors. When you hold the locket and think about anyone you love, their image will appear on one side, with yours on the other - unless you're thinking about two people, like say your Mum and Dad."

Victoire was looking at the mirrors in her locket, and after a moment, there was a slow blush on her cheeks that Harry and Ginny both politely pretended not to notice, and had a pretty good idea what might have caused it. Victoire came over to Ginny and hugged her, then hugged Harry too.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked Ginny. Harry took over baby duty while the girls took care of fastening the locket around her neck, then checking it out in the hall mirror, and exchanging more hugs. They stayed up for another hour or so, and then headed for bed - Victoire to the guest room she was using, and Frederica to a crib in Harry and Ginny's room.

The girls weren't wasting any time that spring putting their new investment company's money to work. They bought businesses that catered primarily to Witches, and then revamped them. The best fashions of both Wizarding and Muggle worlds were suddenly available in a new chain of stores that seemed to spring up overnight. They made fashion affordable, and they started new lines of jewellery and cosmetics. There were also new products that covered everything from hair care to bath time. If a product had to do with women, girls, mothers, or babies, they were there - and kicking some serious industry butts along the way.

The women in Harry's life weren't the only ones succeeding in business. A package came in the Owl Post for James. They were all sitting down for breakfast already on the morning that it arrived. James hadn't gotten an Owl Post of his very own before, and he was very excited. He opened the package up to find a letter and a box of candy bars. Ginny read the letter for him.

Dear James,

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would like to thank you for your new product proposal, and are pleased to have you be the first person to get a box of our new 'Bludger Bars'.

We should warn you in advance that while they will not cause any damage to you by consuming them, we cannot be held responsible for excessive giggles caused by internal tickling. We have also made a small transfer of funds to your Gringotts account to thank-you for bringing this product idea to our attention. We think it will be a big hit!

Sincerely,

George and Marietta Weasley

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

James had already popped a piece of the chocolate bar into his mouth, which immediately bounced around the inside of his mouth, then after he swallowed, continued to bounce around his stomach for several minutes, making him giggle as he could see his tummy bulge wherever the candy bounced. He got Harry, Ginny, and Albus to try it, but Ginny drew the line at testing it out on little Lily, and instead got her a different candy. They weren't sure whether they should be proud of their inventive little boy, or worried for the future. Ginny remembered very well what it was like at home when Fred and George experimented with their inventions.

Victoire turned ten, now only about a year and a half away from starting at Hogwarts. Ginny and Fleur took her for a 'girl's makeover day', and then out to dinner with Bill and Harry, who dressed up in their best dinner suits, gave their three girls flowers, and took them to one of the finest restaurants in London.

James and Albus went to Nicolas' fourth birthday party, which had more politicians than children in attendance, and according to James was a total snooze. Teddy turned twelve, but was at school, so they'd sent his presents to him there. There was a thank-you letter in the Owl Post the next morning.

Dear Uncle Harry,

Thanks for the new GameWizard game. Tell Natalie and Aunt Ginny that they're helping to make me very popular when I get these games before they come out in stores! The Quidditch gloves are great too.

Not much new to report here. I'm sure I told you in the last letter that we lost that game to Hufflepuff. Last chance for a win is coming up against Ravenclaw. We can't win the Quidditch Cup now, so we'll be playing for pride.

I'm off to battle plants in Herbology. Take care of yourselves.

Love, Teddy

Lily was pretty sure that she was smiling before she woke up this morning. She was now a grown up two years old today, and it was her birthday! She knew this because Mommy and Daddy had told her so at bedtime to get her to go to sleep. James had told her that she needed her beauty sleep, but Lily knew he had to be teasing her again, 'cause everyone said she looked just like Mommy, and Mommy was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world - or at least maybe a tie with Aunt Fleur, who she thought was very pretty too.

She wondered if Daddy would make her pancakes today - and sausages. She loved pancakes and sausage the best. Mommy had to work today, but she always had breakfast with them first. Daddy's job, so he said, was to have fun and make people happy. If that was really a job, then Lily thought he was probably the best at it, because she certainly always had fun with him.

Lily loved his green eyes, and his smile, and his hugs and kisses, and when he sang her to sleep at night, and all the other fun things they did. She was getting herself dressed when she started to smell sausage cooking, and coffee. That stuff was yucky, but she knew there would be juice and milk there for her and her brothers. When she thought about them, she wondered if it would be possible to see if there was a trade-in policy at the Ministry of Magic.

James was cute, and fun, and he laughed a lot, but she got really cross at him when he played his practical jokes, which was nearly every hour of every day. She thought she'd ask Mommy sometime if they could switch him for Frederica or Victoire or Rose. She loved Albus though - he was quiet and gentle, and he had green eyes like Daddy.

Mommy came in, and she was just finishing getting dressed. She helped Lily fix the buttons on her blouse, and switched her shoes, then tied them up for her. Lily gave her a hug and kiss to thank her for the help.

"Come on, birthday girl," her Mum told her with a smile, "let's go see what Daddy's got cooking in the kitchen."

Harry had pancakes and sausage cooking, just like Lily had hoped. When his two girls came into the kitchen, he gave them both hugs and kisses, and wished Lily a happy birthday, then sat them down and served them breakfast. An Owl Post came in with a little package for Lily. Ginny helped her open it, and read her what was written on the sheet of parchment.

Dear Lily,

Sorry I can't be there for your big second birthday, but I'm locked up here at Hogwarts, and the warden, I mean Professor McGonagall, won't let me out of classes for the day. I hope you like the present. I'll save up an extra kiss for you when I see you next.

Love, Teddy

Lily opened her package and found a doll that looked a lot like James, with a note pinned to the front of the outfit that simply said 'Tickle Me'. Lily did that, and suddenly James fell out of his chair, laughing uncontrollably. Lily laughed in delight. She looked down at her brother and stopped tickling the doll.

"No tricks on me anymore, James," she told him with a bright smile. "You promise?" Her brother shook his head in the 'no', so she tickled the doll again. "Promise now?" she asked again.

James gave up. "I promise!" he gasped.

Lily smiled. She really, really loved Teddy. James was fascinated by the doll, and she let him look at it, and then he proceeded to tickle himself blue in the face, which she also thought was hilarious. He wasn't always bad, she decided. Mommy left for work after breakfast, and the rest of them got ready for a day out doing one of Lily's favourite things to do - go shopping.

While Ginny was hard at work playing in her lab, Harry took their birthday girl and her brothers to London for a day at the mall. They picked up Victoire on the way, and the two girls happily wandered through the stores, picking out a couple of outfits each, and having a fun morning together. They had lunch, then went into Diagon Alley for another couple of hours of shopping that included a stop at the FashionKnut, one of Witch Investment's new stores, which specialized in affordable fashion for girls and women.

Two more bags were added to Harry's growing armload by the time the girls were finished there. The final stop was at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where they found out that it was here that Teddy had gotten the 'Tickle Me' doll for Lily. George and Marietta had a present for her too - a box of their new candy WigglyWorms that wiggled around in your hands and your mouth. Lily thought that was a great present too - both fun to play with and delicious too!

They went back to the cottage after that, and Lily had an afternoon nap so she wouldn't be too tired for the party, and Victoire, James, and Albus helped Harry decorate and get everything ready for when the party guests arrived after work.

Grandma and Grandpa were at the cottage for Lily's birthday party. She's just like Ginny was when she was little, Arthur thought to himself. He was watching his little girl playing with her little girl, and it didn't seem possible that she was now a mother of three. He looked around at the sitting room that they were all gathered in. Nobody who came in here would ever suspect that the richest family in the Wizarding World lived here. It was neat, and the furniture was nice, and comfortable, but certainly didn't cry out 'wealthy'.

Bill and Fleur were here with Victoire, and so were Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo. They had already eaten, had birthday cake, and watched Lily open her presents. The kids were playing, and the adults were watching them and chatting with each other. Ron was talking Quidditch, as usual. Bill had told them about an amusing curse-breaking case he'd just finished up working on. Harry had updated them on the progress of the new Residences and how things were shaping up for the annual trip to Marauders Paradise.

Arthur knew that he and Molly were pretty lucky. All of their children were happy and successful. He included Fred in that statement, because he and George had certainly already been successful, and he knew that his son must also be happy where he was now. Molly had joined Ginny and Lily in the game of dolls they were playing on the floor, and he smiled, and went over to join them. Lily let him be one of the TeenWizards, and they played together until it was time to go back to the Burrow.

Harry had been getting suggestions and proposals in for projects that would help poor families and children, and had been spending some time going over them with Ginny and some of their friends and family. One of the first things he'd approved having done was a general assessment on poverty in the Wizarding World. What that showed him was that he could distribute all of his money to the poor, and if he did, it would make a difference for maybe a month or two, but then not only would they still be poor, but he'd also destroy what was now a significant part of the economy.

There were proposals for low cost housing, for clothing, for job creation, for providing food, and dozens of others. A large part of the Phoenix Foundation's money for this year was already committed to his orphan projects and to Goblin charity. He wanted to start somewhere, though, and so he approved the food bank program, which would start with operations in Diagon Alley, and spread out from there into other communities. Before he could do more, though, they would have to look at how to finance these things in a much bigger way than they were doing now.

Teddy sent an Owl Post to Harry and Ginny on the Monday after the Gryffindor game against Ravenclaw. Ginny read it aloud while they were all having breakfast.

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

We won the game! Our team was ninety points behind, and then our Seeker caught the snitch to win the game. We all stayed up late to celebrate, and I guess Slytherin House had a big celebration too, because they won the Quidditch Cup. The Arithmancy kids had been busy figuring out how many points Ravenclaw had to beat us by to win the Cup, but nobody really figured we could actually win the game.

It sure is better helping Slytherin to win the Cup than to help Ravenclaw win by losing all three of our games this season. Our team Captain is pretty excited about our chances next season. He told me if I keep working hard, that I'll make the team for sure. Gotta go - I'm behind on my homework after getting none of it done yesterday, and exams are coming up on us fast. See you at summer break.

Love, Teddy

James turned five years old in June. The day had started off great with a present from Teddy in the Owl Post - a Junior Joke Inventor kit that was brand new from Uncle George's store. They had a fun day, going to the Residence to play, and then going out for lunch in Chudley with Mommy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo at the Diner. After lunch, they went back home to get ready for his birthday party. He got some new clothes (boring), and new games for his GameWizard (two thumbs up), and the ultra-cool, brand new flying dragon, that had real dragon sounds, pretend fire, and real smoke. It was bigger than James, and would chase him around when he was flying his broom.

There was cake and ice cream, and other food and stuff, but James didn't really pay much attention to all of that. He played with his new dragon, and laughed when Daddy, then Albus had it chase them around on their brooms too. Even Grandpa got on a broom and tried it out!

The Chudley Cannons finished the season with thirteen wins and seven losses, and made the playoffs, but lost in the quarterfinals to the Tornados. The scoring had been getting ugly for the Cannons, and Dennis was given the green light to at least salvage a little respect by catching the snitch to end the game. Ron was looking forward to next season, when they would have Demelza back, and their rookie Keeper would now have a year's experience.

Harry met the train on the day that school got out for the summer. Victoire, James, Albus, and Lily were with him, and the car was loaded down with the trunks that Stewart, Lisa, and Megan had, along with the bag Teddy had packed for his week at the Cottage. There had been hugs and kisses, and all four teens were telling Harry about school, and about their plans for the summer. They all did great in school this year, and they were all glad to be home for the summer.

Lisa and Megan told Harry that they both had boyfriends now. Stewart and Teddy were planning to practice Quidditch every day all summer. James did everything but glue himself to Teddy, and the girls had lots of attention for Albus and Lily. Victoire made sure she hugged all of them, but she definitely saved her biggest smile for Teddy. They dropped the trunks off at the Residence, picked up Carolyn, took Teddy's bag back to the Cottage, and then they all went to the Institute to pick Ginny up for a long lunch.

When they'd dropped Ginny back off to work, Harry and the nine kids went to spend the afternoon at the Residence. Harry caught up on all the news from the other students that were back for the summer. There were twelve students graduating from Hogwarts this summer, and Susan would be working with them to get them ready for when they moved out of the residence and into the things they wanted to do with their lives.

There were GameWizard matches, a swim in the pool, and an hour out on the Quidditch pitch playing a match that Harry's team again won. He brought the whole gang back with him to the Cottage. All four students, and Carolyn, were going to be staying overnight, and then would be going on the now annual shopping trip in the morning too. Kreacher and Winky made dinner for everyone. Teddy and Victoire did the bedtime story for the little kids, and then they joined Harry, Ginny, Lisa, Megan, and Stewart for an evening of animated conversation.

Carolyn was sleeping in Lily's room. Lisa, Megan, and Victoire were in one of the guest rooms, and the two boys were in the smaller of the two guest rooms. They talked late into the night, and when they were all tired and talked out, they headed off to bed, happy to be back together again, and looking forward to an exciting summer.

Harry and Teddy were doing the breakfast cooking in the morning. There were eggs, pancakes, cinnamon buns, and sausages. They had coffee, juice, hot chocolate, and milk. Once everything was nearly ready, and James had been the only one downstairs so far, Harry and Teddy sent him off to get the others moving. He went to the bottom of the stairs and hollered - "BREAKFAST! LAST ONE DOWN HAS TO CLEAN THE DISHES!"

Harry might have wished that his son had taken a different approach in inviting everyone down to eat, but it did have the desired effect, and Ginny, Albus, and Lily were the last ones downstairs, just a hair behind Stewart, Victoire, Lisa, Megan, and Carolyn. The food quickly disappeared off of the platters and bowls, and then Harry and Ginny did the cleanup. They left for Diagon Alley to start their shopping day.

He and Ginny couldn't help but be amused when Lisa and Megan's boyfriends just happened to be there shopping too, and just happened to bump into them within five minutes of their arrival – all completely by coincidence, they were assured. With the two additional teens, there were now twelve teens and kids in their shopping group, so after the young men had been introduced, the two young couples were sent off to go shopping on their own. Ginny managed to quietly slip some spending money to Lisa and Megan without the boys noticing, and got promises from them to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours so they could head to the Mall in Muggle London from there.

Teddy, Stewart, and James went shopping together too, and it looked like they were making a beeline for George's store when they left, but they might have diverted to the Quidditch store on the way. Victoire and Ginny took Lily with them, leaving Harry, Carolyn, and Albus on their own.

"We've been deserted," Harry told them. "I think we should hit the bookstore first, and get ourselves a new storybook or two. What do you think?"

Albus was always good for picking out new books, and Carolyn was happy to go anywhere Al went, so off they went. They followed that stop up with a visit to the Owl Emporium and to Magical Menagerie, and finished up their two hours with an unapproved-by-mommy stop for ice cream.

When they all met up again, Ginny sent the packages they'd accumulated so far to the Cottage, using a bunch of Transloctors. With a couple of quick WiComm calls, the two boyfriends had permission to go with them - the mention of going with Harry and Ginny Potter immediately ending any parental concern.

They had lunch together at the mall, then again split up to wander the stores. Several hours later, Stewart, Lisa, Megan, and Carolyn were dropped off at the residence, and the rest of them went back to the Cottage. Victoire was staying for another night with them, and was helping Ginny in the kitchen with dinner late that afternoon while Teddy was entertaining James by letting the toy dragon chase him around on his broom. Harry, Albus, and Lily were upstairs having a nap, and they had snuggled into bed together in Harry and Ginny's room.

The rest of the weekend, they stayed around the Cottage, playing outdoors a lot, and having a fairly quiet, fun weekend together. Teddy stayed with them all week. He and Stewart practiced Quidditch every day, either at the Residence, or in the yard behind the Cottage. Bill or Fleur would drop Victoire off on the mornings when she hadn't stayed overnight with them, and pick her up after work. Andromeda picked Teddy and Stewart up at the end of the week. They were going to spend a week on the island together, then back to their home for the few weeks until Teddy and Stewart would be going with Harry and Ginny to Marauders Paradise at the end of July.

Summer just seemed to get busier all of the time. Harry and Ginny celebrated their anniversary, Rose had her fourth birthday, and Art turned seven. Ginny was busy at work, and Harry was busy with getting everything ready for the kid's week on the island. He had also made a trip to the new Residence in Canada, visiting with the children there for two days before having to come back home.

The day of the big trip arrived, and the children were all excited. Harry and Ginny, and their group, were one of the first to leave that afternoon, which put them on the island in the early morning, island time. Gabrielle was able to take them to their suite, and they quickly settled in, then all went out to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Bill and Fleur weren't going to be here this year, but Victoire came to help out with the younger kids, and to spend some time with her Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Kevin. Lisa and Megan were doing their own thing all day, and were going to meet them back at their suite in time to get ready for the banquet.

Teddy, Stewart, and James met Harry, Ginny, and the others for lunch and then were off exploring for the afternoon. Albus, Carolyn, and Lily wanted to explore the shops in the morning. After lunch they played at the beach. The three youngsters were nice enough to let Harry, Ginny, and Victoire join them for both adventures.

The opening banquet was the official start of the Phoenix Foundation's vacation week. This year, there were more than fourteen hundred children, and over twelve hundred chaperones. The Phoenix Cup was surrendered to Gabrielle at the start of the meal. It was going to be on display all week, and the competition later in the week would determine which Residence would be taking it back home with them until next summer.

Throughout the day, children and their chaperones had been re-connecting with friends they'd met on previous trips, and the banquet gave many of them a chance to look for each other in one place. The two boys from the Residence in France had already managed to find Lisa and Megan earlier in the day, and they'd spent most of the afternoon together. The dinner was as terrific as it had been every year. Afterward, many of the guests headed for bed, since the time zone change had made for a very long day.

Marauders Paradise still offered the popular activities and entertainment that everyone had come to love there, but Gabrielle and her team also added new attractions each year. This year there was the all-new magic carpet racing for the kids, and a Haunted Island Adventure that took groups of guests on a nighttime ghost story adventure around the island, complete with ghosts playing the parts of shipwrecked sailors, pirates, and other inventions from the imaginations of the storywriters. The under-ten guests now also had their own nightclub, with games and activities to keep them occupied and supervised, complete with an ice cream bar.

The weather was beautiful every day they were there, and the children and their chaperones had a wonderful time. Harry and Ginny spent a few afternoons with Natalie and Valerie, who were the chaperones for two of the younger kids from the Canadian residence. Albus, Carolyn, and Lily immediately had two more little friends, and they happily played on the beach, and in the water together.

The Haunted Island Adventure could only handle about five hundred guests each night, so it was Wednesday night when Harry and Ginny and their group got to go. The buzz from the guests who had already seen the adventure was that it was amazing, and after seeing it for themselves, they were not disappointed. The story began with an awesome ghostly shipwreck on the beach, continued with a series of pirate sword fights before moving on to a Wizard's duel and more. The action was exciting, the special effects terrific, and the narration from their guide was masterful as it weaved the smaller stories and legends together.

Dumbledore House won the Phoenix Cup at the second annual challenge, the only Residence with two event wins. The week was coming to an end, and their last full day also just happened to be Harry's thirtieth birthday. His big day started out with Teddy offering to 'buy' them all breakfast, and they all went down to the already complimentary breakfast in the atrium.

That was followed up with a morning playing games like LaserBroom and Magic Carpet Races. They had a light lunch, and then he was taken to a lounge chair by the pool, where he and Ginny were told to relax for the afternoon while the older kids took care of the younger ones until it was time to get ready for the banquet.

Teddy told him that now he was a really old guy, he needed to save up what limited amount of strength he had left. Harry and Ginny both were happy to have a quiet afternoon to spend together, and took advantage of the short lull in the whirlwind that had been the week with nine kids.

Gabrielle began the final banquet by making sure that everyone there knew that her good friend Harry Potter was thirty years old today, and gave him a Marauders Paradise Senior Citizen discount card for his present. Dumbledore House was presented the Phoenix Cup, and then the dinner was served. They all spent the evening trying to visit with as many of both their old friends, and the new friends they'd made this week as they could, then Harry and Ginny took the younger children up to bed, while the older ones stayed out late playing games or going to the teen dance club, or for a last chance moonlight walk on the beach. The next morning, they said their goodbyes to Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael, and then left for home.

There had been so much going on during the summer so far, that Harry had barely paid attention to the fact that this was a Quidditch World Cup year. He had bought a large block of tickets for the event, which was being held in Brazil this year. The Brazilian National Team had played hard to win the chance to play in the finals for their hometown fans, while England's team were out early, defeated by the eventual other finalist, the national team from Italy.

Harry and Ginny took Teddy, Stewart, and twenty-seven other students from all of the residences that played Quidditch for their school's House teams. Lisa, Megan, and Carolyn came too. Nearly every member of the Weasley clan were there, although George and Marietta were actually working, trying out their first Weasley's Wizarding World Cup Wheezes booth. They had brought many of the top sellers with them, but also had an entire line of new products especially for the event.

They spent several days there this year, taking the chance to show the kids some of the amazing beauty of the country before the big game. It was very hot on the day of the game, and that seemed to be a slight advantage for the Brazilian team. Both teams roared out to a fast pace, and this was definitely a high-scoring offensive game. When the game had gotten into the fourth and fifth hours, though, the Italian team was obviously running out of energy, the unrelenting heat sapping their strength.

Brazil was ahead five hundred and seventy to three hundred and ninety when their Seeker finally caught the snitch to seal the victory for the hometown team, and end the game. All of the spectators cheered the two teams, and Harry, Ginny, and their large group celebrated along with everyone else in the camps until late into the night.

Hugo turned two, and Albus had his fourth birthday in August. Hugo had a 'family' birthday party, and they all enjoyed an afternoon picnic and play day at Ron and Hermione's house. Al had a 'friends' party. Most of his cousins were there, as were Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan, who were all helping out with the younger kids. He had invited Carolyn and several other kids that they played with at the Residence, and another few kids that he played with when he was at the Institute's daycare centre. They had a fun afternoon with all of the youngsters. Al's favourite present was a GameWizard and GameWitch - one for him, and the other for Carolyn so they could play games together.

The rest of the summer was spent playing Quidditch at the Residence, long lazy afternoons at the Cottage playing in the yard with the kids, going on daytrips, and, for Harry, even doing a little bit of Wizengamot and Foundation work.

The annual back to school shopping trip was an adventure. This school year was probably the largest first year group that had ever started at Hogwarts. It was not a surprise that there were more first year students - 2010 was the year in which the much larger numbers of children born in the years after the war now started turning eleven. The schools expected to have this increased number of students entering Hogwarts for the next ten years or so.

This meant that the stores in Diagon Alley were much busier than in previous years, and getting the clothes and school supplies for the kids took nearly the entire day. Lisa found out that she was going to be a prefect when she got her letter from the school, and Ginny bought her an Owl as a reward for her accomplishment.

September first arrived, and they were once again at King's Cross Station, seeing Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan off to another year at Hogwarts. There were hugs and kisses, and more than a few tears, and then the train was pulling out of the station. Ginny took Victoire out for a little shopping and lunch, knowing that she needed some girl time, and Harry took the other kids back to the Cottage, then on to the Residence for the afternoon so that they could help out some of the kids for which the first day back to school was always hard because of having brothers or sisters or friends being gone until Christmas.

The Chudley Cannon's faithful fans had high expectations for the coming season. Demelza was going to be back - their best scorer. Dennis was still rated the top Seeker in the league. The Cannons' Keeper was not only good, but was also 'easy on the eyes', according to the droves of both young and not-so-young witches who had become fans of the sport ever since he started with the team. The final piece of the puzzle was hopefully the new Beater who had joined the team this season. He was big, strong, and when he hit the bludger, you definitely didn't want to be in the way, unless you were looking forward to a long nap. The Quidditch pundits ranked the team third in the league with the pre-season predictions that seemed to almost always be a total waste of time.

Teddy's first letter came in the second week of September, to let them know that he was now a Chaser, just like Aunt Ginny, on the Gryffindor team, and Stewart had also made the team as a Beater. He also asked Harry if he'd think about helping out a couple kids on the team that were really good, but couldn't afford their own brooms. Harry had two Firebolts in the Owl Post that Teddy got the next morning, with a short note attached to the package.

Dear Teddy,

Tell your teammates that the brooms are theirs to keep if your team wins the Quidditch Cup this year. Good luck with your season. Work hard, but remember that it's just a game and is supposed to be fun.

Love, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

When Teddy opened the package from them in the Great Hall at breakfast, and handed out the two new brooms to his teammates, he became the most popular second year Gryffindor for the day.

Mandy was in her office, and was about to start the meeting that Neville Longbottom had requested. She thought about the unassuming man that had spent more than eleven years now doing Herbology research with the help of Marauders Institute grants. The company still paid for all of his expenses, and were the beneficiaries of the more than two dozen medical treatments his research had provided over the years, the most notable being the poison antidote, and all of which had been profitable for both Marauders Institute and for Neville. Natalie, Hermione and Luna were also there for the meeting.

"Good morning, Neville," Mandy began. "Welcome back home." Neville smiled.

"Thanks, Mandy," he answered. "It's really good to be back." He got right to the point of why he'd asked for the meeting. "I've found something new on this trip, and want to start working on it with Hermione here at the lab for a while, and I'll get to that in a minute, but I also want to let you know that this was my last research trip - at least as a full time job." Mandy and Hermione looked surprised, but Luna had obviously known, and she smiled as Neville continued.

"Part of the reason is because I've been doing this for a long time now, and I'm ready to do something different for a while, and the other reason is that Luna and I will be starting a family - sometime in the next eight months or so." Luna smile was very bright now, and Hermione and Mandy were quickly out of their chairs, hugging their friend, and then hugging Neville too. They all sat down again, and waited for Neville to tell them about his discovery.

"During this trip, I was exploring in an area I'd prefer to keep confidential. I met a small group of Wizards and Witches who were also living essentially side-by-side with a tribe of native Muggles." Neville placed a plant on the desk in front of him. "The Wizards, Witches, and the members of the Muggle tribe all use a crushed version of this plant as a spice in their food. I spent two months with them, studying all of the plants and foods that they ate." He looked at each of the women, smiling as he continued his story.

"The reason I spent so much time with them is because when I first met them, I found out that there were several elders in both groups that were quite a bit older than is normal for either of our groups. The oldest Wizard I met was over three hundred years old, and the oldest Muggle was somewhere between one hundred and fifty and one hundred and seventy years old." Hermione and Mandy were immediately as excited as Neville, and Luna smiled, since she and Neville had carefully considered what to do about this discovery for a while before deciding to let the Institute know about it.

"I determined that it was the spice that they created from these plants that was the primary cause of their longevity. I've been using these spices for a few months now, and I can tell you that the day to day impact is that you not only feel, but actually are measurably stronger and healthier." Neville nodded to Luna that she should take over.

"Neville and I discussed this extensively before deciding to bring this to your attention," she told her two friends. "We think that we have to take a great deal of care with how this should be introduced into our society, and then also into the Muggle world sometime in the future. We want to develop a vitamin from the plant, and market it as a health supplement. We are confident that anyone who takes it will feel so noticeably different, that they will continue to take the pills, which they would need to do for their entire lives to gain the most important advantages from this discovery." Luna took a breath and a drink before continuing.

"We do not think that in the short term, at the very least, that it is a good idea to even let Wizards and Witches know about it's greatest benefits," she told them seriously. Hermione and Natalie had both nodded at that, but Mandy didn't seem sure why you wouldn't want to sell this as the life-extending product it was. Luna saw her expression, and answered her unspoken question.

"Mandy, how long do you think it will take to produce enough of these vitamins for every Wizard and Witch in the Wizarding World to have one every day? Then how long before we could duplicate that for the billions of Muggles?" Mandy nodded, understanding now the chaos that could occur during the probably twenty years or more that it would take to be able to produce thousands of billions of pills every year. Neville got their attention next.

"I'm hoping that you'll let me come work here in a lab now for a few years, and then I'll probably decide whether I have the bug to explore more, or do something else instead."

Mandy smiled at him. "I think we can find space for you here, Neville. I'd like you and Hermione to put a proposal together for me to take to Fleur, and we'll get the funding for this without any problems. How long do you think it'll take to get a vitamin ready, then be able to go to production?"

Neville thought about that for a moment. "I'd say two months to have the vitamin, another four months to produce enough to sell to Wizards and Witches, if we have the funding for the greenhouses and production we'll need. Growth will mostly be limited after that by our ability to expand production and train workers." Mandy nodded to him.

"Hermione, will you be able to help with this research?" She watched as Hermione nodded.

"I also have a suggestion," she told Mandy, Luna, and Neville. "When we have it ready, let's start giving the vitamins to the Cannons players." Neville started to laugh.

"Did you watch American Muggle football when you were a kid? That sounds like you're trying to pull a 'Gatorade'."

Hermione laughed too. "No, I didn't, but I might have read something about that somewhere." Mandy and Luna both looked perplexed, so Hermione explained.

"There was a group of Muggles that had developed a kind of energy drink, and had a college football team test it for them. It worked so well, that they named their product, Gatorade, after that Florida Gators football team."

Mandy looked at Luna and smiled. "I really hope you don't plan on calling your vitamin the Chudley Cannonade or something equally awkward."

Luna smiled back at her. "I think we can come up with something a bit better than that. We seem to be pretty good at coming up with product names that help our marketing. I like Hermione's idea, though. Just keep it quiet, and then if they win another championship, we can use it in our advertising." Mandy wrapped up the meeting.

"Natalie, could you set Neville up with a lab that has everything that he and Hermione will need, and keep me posted? You and I can work up the cost estimates together. When you're ready with the supplement, go ahead and offer it to the Cannons. Luna, if you can start working up your marketing, it sounds like we can start sales early next year. I'd also like to know whether there are any potential benefits for our Goblin friends. Let's bring one of their researchers in on the project too. When we've figured out how much we'll need, I'll get the money from Fleur. Congratulations, Neville. I'm not sure if there's ever been an Order of Merlin first class in Herbology, but if not, you could be the first. It'll just be a few years before we can announce why you deserve to have the award."

Harry was pretty much out of the loop on the business at the Institute. He'd heard some rumblings about Neville and Hermione working on something new, and knew that Neville was now working at the Institute full time, but left if up to everyone there to deal with all of that business. He and Ginny had taken Neville and Luna out for a celebration dinner the week they'd found out that Luna was pregnant.

Harry had been spending most of his time, when not with the kids or at the Residence, working on plans of his own for the Phoenix Foundation. He was now sitting down with Fleur and the account managers to give them some new instructions for PBP Investments and the Phoenix Foundation. Now that he was out of the direct loop, the junior account managers that had been hired since Fleur took over had not been informed about the fact that Harry was the sole owner of PBP Investments, so they were not invited to this meeting. When everyone was ready to start, he handed out folders to each of the managers.

"I want to start by telling you that I'm very pleased with how you have all been managing my investments. The reason I have asked you all here today is because I want to do more with the Phoenix Foundation than I am currently able to do with the finances that I've set aside for the foundation's use so far." He looked at the three women and five Goblins, making sure he had their attention.

"To that end, I am directing you to make two changes to the way my finances are handled. First, I want the amount of my profit that goes to the foundation to be increased to fifty percent from the current ten percent, effective with the current year." This definitely got everyone's attention.

"I realize that this is going to affect our ability to invest that money into long term investments. I'll leave it up to you to reorganize the combined investments if needed to accommodate this change to minimize the impact on the Investment Partnership." He received nods from everyone.

"The second part of what I want to do, and this doesn't have to be exclusive of the first, is to develop housing and employment opportunities for the poorest among us. We have new businesses starting up all of the time. Let's start making employment for these Wizards, Witches, and Goblins a priority." He looked at Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"I want to start building more affordable housing wherever it's needed. We can supplement the cost through the Foundation whenver that is needed." Harry took a breath.

"Start here at home first, and then we'll spread out through the Wizarding World as we can afford to do that. Don't risk the integrity of our operations to do this - we need to keep making money to be able to spend it helping others." Harry looked around again, assessing the reaction of his managers and friends.

"The Residences and the food program are just the beginning. I'm looking at the long-term picture with this. Start thinking about the potential for the Wizarding World, for PBP Investments and the Investment Partnership fifty and a hundred years from now. Consider how your investments will do if everyone that can work has jobs, and if they can actually afford to buy your products or go to your resorts. If you're not moved to do this just because you don't want to put up with anyone living in poverty anymore, think about it as a very long-term investment." Harry finished up his presentation.

"We're all doing better than any one of us could have ever imagined. We've done some really good things by bringing a lot of Wizards and Witches along with us who work at Marauders Institute, and at all of our other business interests. We can make the same kind of difference all over the world too. I am confident that we will." He smiled at them. "Any questions?"

There were several dozen questions, and they spent the next two hours or so going over the changes Harry wanted to make in much greater detail. Some preliminary plans were begun, and everyone was confident that they could meet Harry's goals while continuing to grow the investment portfolios.

Harry went out for lunch with all of them afterward, something that had only started happening after the Goblin Bill of Rights had been passed. That evening, after dinner and bedtime stories, he and Ginny were curled up on the couch together, and he was telling her about the morning's meeting.

"You know they all pretty much believe that anything you decide to do - even if it's basically giving money away - will turn out good for everyone," Ginny told him, and Harry nodded.

"If only it was as easy to convince everyone else as easily. There are a lot of Wizards and Witches out there who just don't care about their own neighbours. Most of them only need a chance, and they'll do the rest." Ginny gave him a big hug.

"Then we'll just make sure they all get that chance," she said, and she had that mischievous look in her eye when she added - "You've been a very good boy today. Why don't we go upstairs, and I'll start by giving you your chance, and we'll see if you can 'do the rest'."

Harry, Ginny, and the kids settled into their regular routines again that fall. They'd have breakfast together every morning, then Ginny would go to work, and the rest of the family spent two days a week at the residence, two days at home, and one day on outings. Rose and Hugo would come over on some of the 'home' days. Victoire usually came with them to the residence on at least one of their 'residence' days. Weekends were spent with Mommy and with their family.

They caught the first two home games the Cannons played, and their team had three wins and one loss in their first four games of the season. Harry took James, Al, and Victoire to see Teddy in his first game as a Chaser for Gryffindor. He scored eight goals in their win over Slytherin, and Stewart, playing Beater, knocked out one of Slytherin's Chasers, and one of their Beaters.

Victoire gave both boys congratulatory hugs after the game, as did Harry. They couldn't take the boys for any celebration, so the three of them went to their own celebration lunch, picked up two small gifts to send the boys for playing such a great game, and then met Ginny, Fleur, and Lily, who had been out for a shopping day in London.

Neville and Hermione had the first batches of the new vitamin ready, and Ron had the team start taking it every day, starting before their first game in November. The impact of those vitamins was immediate and shocking to their competition. The players reacted faster, they could hit the bludgers harder, and they could throw the quaffle more accurately. Those two November games were complete blowouts, and there was rampant speculation as to what had suddenly taken the Cannons game to a whole new level.

Frederica had her first birthday. The party was certainly the most entertaining one that any of the family had been to, since George and Lee decided it was the perfect chance to try out their not-yet-in-stores Junior Birthday Party Pack, included some of the favourites from the Junior Skiving Snackboxes, a couple of the milder gags from the other party pack lines, and also had a number of all new products.

The trick candles that made the birthday cake disappear from the moment they were lit until they were all blown out again, and the bursting balloons, which would randomly pop and shower confetti over the unsuspecting Witches or Wizards that happened to be closest, were two of the new items that the kids liked the best. Everyone had a great afternoon, and then Harry and Ginny took their children home to confetti-cleansing baths, followed by early bedtime for their tired little troop.

The usual busy morning routine of getting three children up, dressed, and fed was nearly completed as the Owl Posts arrived with the annual letters for Harry and Ginny. The kids were set free to go play, while their parents sat down with second cups of coffee to go over the letters and reports.

Dear Harry,

We have made the changes in the finances for the Phoenix Foundation, and are also pleased to advise you that the Property division has begun work on two new low-cost housing projects, and that all of our companies have begun job creation programs that focus on the poorest communities.

PBP Investments had another outstanding year, with strong results in all divisions. The Investment Partnership has decided to continue the same financial formula that has been used when the Charity received ten percent of profit. We believe your goals are more than worth the projected reduction that will occur in the percentage of profit.

We have also allowed one billion galleons in new investment for the coming year. When you have completed your review, please approve and return your humble CEO's incentive authorization with this Owl.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Passing the letter on to Ginny, he started in on the financial summary.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2010

Beginning Balance PBPI: 14,092 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 325 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 5,468 million galleons

New Investment: 0 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 19,885 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 4,600 million galleons

Property Division 940 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 460 million galleons

Witch Investment 90 million galleons

Other Investments 260 million galleons

Total Profit 6,350 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 2,540 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

**Vaccine Program expense rolled into the Phoenix Foundation (PF) expenses this year.

Profit after incentives: 3,810 million galleons

**Investment Partnership receives 27.5 percent of after-incentive profit. Charity receives 1.63 percent of profit.

Ending Balance PBPI: 15,442 million galleons

Charity Account: 1,737.25 million galleons

Less Expenses: 325 million galleons

Ending Balance - Charity: 1,412.25 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 6,515.75 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 23,370 million galleons

When he was finished, Harry gave the summary to Ginny too. The incentive authorization was on the way back to Fleur a minute later, approved and having an added note of congratulations for her and for the account managers.

"These reports just get more incredible every year," Ginny told him. "More than seventy-five percent of profit goes to the employees, the Investment Partnership, which is also the managers and employees, and to charity, and your account this year still grew by well over a billion galleons."

Harry smiled, got up to refill his cup, and then gave her a hug and kiss on his way back to his chair. "If you think this is fun, just wait and see what we can do with all that extra money we have for the Foundation now," he promised, and Ginny laughed at him.

"I have absolutely no doubt that it'll be fun to be a part of," she agreed as she put the PBP reports to the side, and opened her own Owl Post.

Dear Ginny,

Congratulations on another great year at Marauders Institute. I am pleased to advise you that your incentive has been approved, and a transfer of forty-six million galleons has been made to your account.

We have also included your financial summary for Witch Investments. As you know, we have modelled our finances similarly to PBP Investments, and have an incentive structure for our workers. Since we are managing our own accounts, there are no account manager incentives. You are also aware that we have agreed to reinvest all profit, but not add new investment into Witch Investments this year. We are expecting an exciting year again, and look forward to working with you with both the Institute, and with Witch Investments.

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments and Witch Investments

Ginny flipped to her very first Witch Investments financial summary

.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2010

Beginning Balance WI: 300 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 200 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 500 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 100 million galleons

Retail: 200 million galleons

Total Profit: 300 million galleons

Less Incentive: 75 million galleons (25 percent)

Profit: 225 million galleons

WI Profit: 135 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 90 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 435 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 290 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 725 million galleons

Ginny handed the two pieces of parchment to Harry, who read them over quickly.

"Congratulations," he told her. "This is a really incredible first year for Witch Investments. You should all be really proud!" Ginny was smiling.

"And one of the really great things is that a lot of the jobs we've created with the new stores and the manufacturing companies help out the same Witches and Wizards you want to help through the Phoenix Foundation." Harry had gotten up and started to clean up from breakfast. Ginny stood up, went over and gave him a hug and a long, attention-grabbing kiss. When she finally let him have his lips back again, he smiled at her.

"Wow! You should probably go get ready for work, or I may just have to keep you here all day," he warned her, and Ginny laughed happily. "Don't make plans for after the kids go to bed, though," he added. "That was definitely a 'to be continued later' kind of kiss."

Other than the December Wizengamot meeting, Harry pretty much had the entire month to hang out with the kids, shop for Christmas presents, and spend time at the Residence. The Cannons won two more lopsided games in December. Harry was able to take Teddy and Stewart to the second game, which was on the Saturday after they got out of school for the Christmas holiday.

He and Ginny had picked all of their kids up from the station on Friday, and taken them to lunch before taking Lisa, Megan, and Stewart back to the Residence, and bringing Teddy to the Cottage for the weekend. Ginny and Fleur took the girls shopping on Saturday while Harry took all of the boys, including Bill, to the game.

All of the kids stayed overnight on Saturday night, including Victoire and Carolyn. They had another shopping day on Sunday, with the boys still needing to do their shopping, and the girls more than willing to spend another day browsing through stores and trying on clothes.

Teddy and Stewart went on a trip to France with Andromeda for most of the week before Christmas, coming home on Christmas Eve day. Ginny worked until Thursday, while Harry and the kids spent most of their time either at the Residence, or running around getting last minute shopping done for family and any missed wish list gifts for the kids at the Residence.

Ginny and Harry attended the Institute social club's Christmas dinner and dance on Thursday night, along with about five thousand other guests. Lisa and Megan were handling childcare duties for them, at the bargain price of five galleons each. Victoire was at Ron and Hermione's for the night, and she was watching Rose and Hugo. The Christmas dinner and dance was again held at the Emerald City Centre, in their beautiful grand ballroom.

The social hour before dinner gave Harry and Ginny some time to mingle, and Ginny introduced him to some of the more recent members of the research department. Harry saw that this year the Goblins and Wizards and Witches were interacting much more than they had last year, and was encouraged that at least some of the walls were coming down between their two groups.

Fleur, Molly, and Penelope were all here tonight with Bill, Arthur, and Percy, as Mandy and Terry's guests of honour. When they sat down to dinner, the social club had decided that this year they would put the guests together randomly for dinner, and so Harry and Ginny found themselves with a Wizard from research and his wife that they did know, a Witch and Wizard from manufacturing and their spouses that they didn't know, and two Goblin couples that Ginny knew, but Harry hadn't yet met.

This made for an interesting conversation throughout dinner. The diversity of their group gave them each a chance to get different perspectives and perceptions of their company. The surprise of dining with Harry Potter, and the nervousness that caused the couples who hadn't met him personally before, quickly wore off when they found out that he and Ginny were just normal people.

Harry and Ginny both encouraged them to join the conversation, and showed that they were genuinely interested in what they had to say on topics that ranged from children to business to politics. After dinner ended, there was another hour or so of socializing while the cleanup from dinner was completed, and they got ready for the dance.

Hermione was sitting down for what seemed like the first time in hours when she saw a smiling Ginny approaching.

"You look beat," her friend and favourite sister-in-law said, trying to be heard over the music and the noise that five thousand people make. Hermione waved her to a chair.

"I am," she answered. "I love dancing, but I don't think I've stopped for more than a few minutes since the music started."

Ginny smiled. "Me either. Harry managed to escape somewhere, but I've been out there with Terry, and Owen, and Dad, and I've lost track of who all else."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "What'd you do? Hear your wife call your name and come running?"

Harry laughed as he handed each girl a drink before sitting down with them. "No I didn't," he told her. "The reason I came over was because I saw you with your feet up and thought I'd bring you a drink, and then added another one to my order when I saw Ginny join you while I was just getting to the front of the line." He took Ginny's hand and held on. "Your brother had me dragged into a conversation on politics for most of the last hour before I could escape," he told her. "Penelope was faster, and left me hanging while she helped Bill escape to the dance floor with her." Ginny and Hermione both laughed at him.

"You know that Percy just cannot comprehend why you don't want to be involved in politics, Harry," Ginny told him. "Penelope can't and wouldn't tell him about your involvement in PBP Investments, and I'm sure that even if he knew, it wouldn't occur to him that you've done more for the Wizarding World through it and the Phoenix Foundation than the Ministry has managed to do in probably the last couple of hundred years put together."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Harry. You're safe with us now," she added.

Harry smiled at her gratefully. "My heroes."

The dance started winding down by about two in the morning, and it took Harry and Ginny over half an hour to wish their friends a Merry Christmas before making their exit and heading for home. Lisa and Megan were still up, and they talked together for a while about how the kids had been for them.

Harry headed up for bed while the two teens made tea for Ginny and got her to tell them all about their night. They wanted all of the details about fashion, and any of the rest of the information that was the lifeblood of the teenage Witch's imagination. He was warm in bed and beginning to fall asleep when he heard Ginny come in and get ready for bed. He was suddenly wide-awake when she slipped under the blankets.

"Your feet are freezing!" he told her in a fierce whisper. She snuggled up beside him and laughed softly.

"Yours are nice and warm though," she answered quietly. "Why don't you put your arms around me and warm me up?"

Christmas Eve day began with Harry cooking breakfast for seven, while the girls got ready for the day, and then helped James, Al, and Lily. They all went into Diagon Alley for the morning, followed by lunch and an afternoon of shopping in Muggle London. They had dinner back at the Cottage before they all went to the Residence to spend Christmas Eve there.

Teddy and Stewart had already arrived there after getting home from their time in France with Andromeda. The boys told Harry all about their week, and the sights they'd seen and places they'd gone. There were drinks and treats, and the children played games, watched Christmas shows on WWVN, or gathered in groups to talk and enjoy the festive evening with their friends. It was near midnight when Harry and Ginny took one very tired, and two already sleeping children home to dream of Christmas morning surprises wrapped in bright-coloured packages.

The kids had slept in on Christmas morning until nearly six-thirty! That was a whole hour later than last year. Harry went into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on while Ginny raced the kids to the sitting room, all of them giggling and jostling to be first. He'd barely reached the doorway to the sitting room when James was handing out presents.

There were toys and clothes, books and games, and an assortment of other gifts that filled the early morning with shouts of excitement and laughter, and their hearts with warmth and joy. When they'd finished opening gifts, Harry and Ginny left the kids in the sitting room to play and enjoy themselves, while they went into the kitchen to have coffee and make breakfast. They spent the morning playing together, had lunch, and then headed for the Residence.

The Christmas Day celebration was one of the top two events for the kids at every Residence. The other was, of course, the summer trip to Marauders Paradise. Each Residence had special dinners, many volunteers, and the always-anticipated gifts for each of the children. Every year was just as amazing as the one before for Harry.

He loved the fun and the games that he played with these kids. There was nothing more special than watching the joy of so many children as they opened presents to find the special gifts they'd wished for had been received. Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, and even Lily all helped out, and Harry and Ginny were both very proud of all of them.

They went back to the Cottage shortly after dinner, having been through two very long days, and with a Weasley family Christmas coming up on Sunday, they all went to bed early to get a good night's sleep.

Nathalie, Charlie, and Art were at the Burrow for their family Christmas celebration. They'd been busy over the past few weeks at the Dragon's Lair Residence, and were taking a couple of days off to spend here with the rest of the family. Harry and Ginny had gone over to the Burrow with the kids early so that they could help with cooking duties. Kreacher and Winky would be spending the day with them too.

The arrivals began shortly after lunch, and continued for the next couple of hours - a continuing line of welcoming hugs and kisses. Cousins played together and talked excitedly about their presents and holiday adventures while their parents and grandparents watched them play and enjoyed being together with each other again.

Victoire was certainly happy to have a day when Teddy was not joined at the hip with Stewart, and took advantage of the chance to spend time with him by joining him when he played with the younger kids, and sitting beside him when he was visiting with Harry and Ginny, or any of the other adults.

Kreacher and Winky still sat together quietly when they were with this family, not yet comfortable enough to initiate conversations with any of them, but they were happy to be included, and would talk with whomever came and talked with them first. The dinner was great, as it always seemed to be whenever they all got together.

After dinner, the children happily led the charge back to the sitting room to open presents. Hours later, it was time for everyone to head for home, since many of the adults were working the next morning. When Harry and Ginny got the children back to the Cottage, they quickly got them all ready for bed, had them asleep, and were not very far behind them in getting to sleep themselves.

Ginny was back to work on Monday, and Harry and the kids spent some time with Charlie, Nathalie, and Art before they left to go back home to Romania. They then spent most of the rest of the week days with Teddy and Victoire. They went to the Residence for a couple of days. Those visits included two very cold Quidditch practices, with Harry going out to play with Teddy, Stewart, and some of the other Hogwarts students. They also managed to fit in a shopping day at Diagon Alley for school supplies for Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan. They spent a quiet Friday at the Cottage, and then went to the Residence to spend New Year's Eve with the kids there. New Year's Day on Saturday was another lazy day, and then on Sunday, they went to see their Hogwarts students off to school again.


	32. A Healthy and Happy New Year

Chapter Thirty-Two - A Healthy and Happy New Year

Teddy and the other students were back at Hogwarts. Ginny was back into her work routine at the Institute. Harry was busy with the Phoenix Foundation, continuing his bi-weekly visits to the residence, and keeping up with three busy little kids. Fleur put one of their junior account managers solely onto the Foundation account, and Harry worked with the Wizard to set up guidelines for funding charity projects, and developed a process for tracking how effective the spending was in helping people.

There were five more residences that would open in June. The food program was helping a lot of families, especially through the holidays, and now the cold winter months.

Witch Investments was also working to help out. Mum had suggested that they look to stay-at-home moms to make some of the clothes and other products they had in their stores, and they soon had hundreds of interested Witches who were thrilled at the chance to make some money while still being able to stay home with their children.

Nearly every other company and division of PBP Investments were also focusing on ways to help employ more of the Wizards and Witches that needed decent jobs the most. The Phoenix Foundation's new junior account manager made sure that every company heard about what they were each doing, and this helped good ideas spread quickly to other businesses.

There were Witches and Wizards at the Ministry of Magic who weren't very happy about everything that the Phoenix Foundation was doing, since it took a certain amount of power out of their collective grasps. They wisely stayed out of Harry's way, though, after a few well-placed rumours suggested to them that if they interfered, he would turn his attention away from charity long enough to make sweeping government reform his top priority.

Ginny woke to the smells of coffee, eggs, and sausages coming from the kitchen. She got up, had a shower, and got ready for work before heading downstairs. Harry had let her sleep in while getting the kids up and ready. There were presents on the table in front of her chair, and Harry gave her a kiss and a cup of coffee, and then held her chair out for her to sit down.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," he told her with a smile. James, Al, and Lily happily echoed the 'Happy Valentine's Day', each of them excited and waiting for her to open her present from them.

James actually got her something other than the box of chocolates he normally picked out, instead getting her a nice warm pair of gloves. Albus gave her a new novel from one of her favourite writers, and Lily's present was a very nice silk blouse that her Aunt Fleur and cousin Victoire had helped her pick out. Harry gave her a jacket, skirt and pair of dress pants that the girls had picked out to go with the blouse. Ginny and Harry gave each of the boys a box of chocolates, and a small toy for James and a new book for Al. Lily also got a box of chocolates, and a big stuffed red Valentine's Day Hippogriff that she could add to her ever-expanding stuffed hippogriff collection.

The Marauders Institute social club was holding another Valentine's Day dance, and Harry and Ginny were going this year. Victoire had been hired to watch the kids, and Kreacher and Winky would be available to back her up if she had any problems. The dance was in the Emerald City Centre Grand Ballroom, and the place was already nearly full by the time that Harry and Ginny arrived.

They had about an hour to wander around the room and talk with some of the other guests before the dance got underway. They were standing near the stage with Ron, Hermione, and some of the senior managers when Mandy got up on the stage to welcome everyone. Harry had only been half listening to the welcome when something she'd said brought his attention around.

"- Tonight we are pleased to have, for the first time, WizardKaraoke as part of our evening entertainment and music," Mandy was saying. "Some of you will be familiar with this from your visits to Marauders Paradise. For those of you who don't know what it is, I think it's only fair that we select an experienced volunteer to demonstrate, and open our dance for us."

Harry had felt that familiar sinking in his stomach, and knew some of his friends had just set him up. He looked at Ginny, who was just as surprised as he was, so it obviously hadn't been her. Mandy smiled down at him.

"Harry, why don't you come up here and show us how it's done?" He was trapped, and he knew it as he heard the encouraging applause from the crowd. He smiled at Mandy, climbed the few steps to the stage, and gave his friend a hug.

"Let me guess - Gabrielle sold me out," he whispered, and Mandy laughed and hugged him back.

"She might have mentioned that you'd visited the WizardKaraoke lounge at Marauders Paradise once or twice," she answered.

Harry picked out a ballad that was one of Ginny's newest favourites, and then he stepped to the front of the stage. The lights in the room were lowered, and a spotlight was aimed at him as the music started to play. He sang directly to Ginny, as he had every other time he'd done this, and tried not to think about the more than five thousand people listening.

There were couples moving out onto the dance floor, and others that just stayed close to each other and listened to the beautiful song. Harry received warm applause when he'd finished singing, and a hug and kiss from Ginny when he returned to her side. Mandy gave him a hug too.

"I thought that Gabrielle was just playing a joke on you tonight, but apparently it was for the rest of us too. She seemed to have forgotten to mention that you're a really great singer." Harry laughed.

"For some reason, that just does not surprise me," he told her.

There were quite a few other Witches and Wizards who got up to sing throughout the night. Some of them were good, some not so much, but all were entertaining. Harry and Ginny danced and chatted with their friends, and soon another great Valentine's Day was over, and they headed home to the Cottage, where they found three sleeping children and one exhausted, but very proud babysitter.

Teddy wrote Harry and Ginny a letter after the Quidditch match with Hufflepuff to let them know that the Hufflepuff team had beaten Gryffindor in a close match. He had scored eight goals in the losing effort, and Stewart had also played a good game, but the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the snitch, and gave her team a two hundred and ten to one hundred and seventy victory.

The Cannons were continuing their amazing run, now with eleven wins and just one loss at the end of February, and that one loss had come back before they'd started taking Neville's vitamin. Those vitamins, branded ReVive daily vitamins, went on sale at the beginning of March. It was sold at Apothecaries, and Luna quietly advertised the product, wanting to build inventory to be ready for the explosion they knew would happen at the end of the Quidditch season.

Harry and Ginny both started taking the vitamin as soon as it was available, and they were both amazed at how much better they felt, and how much energy they had right from the first day. Neville and Hermione would at some point have a modified version for children, but the ReVive that was on sale now was only recommended for adult Wizards and Witches.

Victoire turned eleven, and it was celebrated with another 'girl's day out'. Harry knew that Ginny and Gabrielle went on the excursion, along with four or five of Victoire's friends, but 'the boys' did not need to know any of the secrets that were involved in one of these special days.

Teddy had his thirteenth birthday, and Harry and Ginny sent him a set of the brand new, and yet to be released, LaserBroom game that was based on the Marauders Paradise game. Near the end of April, Luna gave birth to a sandy-blonde haired, grey-eyed baby boy. Harry and Ginny stopped in to St. Mungo's to see the proud parents, and meet baby Lance. He slept through their visit, apparently not in the slightest bit impressed by having Harry Potter come to visit him on his very first day. Luna and Neville had lots of family visitors there, so Harry and Ginny promised to come visit them at home once they got settled in with the baby.

Lily had her third birthday, and most of the family was at the Cottage for the party. Her favourite present was her very own Kneazel kitten. She very creatively named the pure white animal 'Fluffy', which Ron thought was hilarious, considering the last animal they'd known with that particular name.

The final game of the Hogwarts Quidditch season was approaching, and Teddy had let Harry know all about the buzz at school over the final game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin, but lost to Hufflepuff. Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor, but tied Hufflepuff in their match and beaten Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had beaten Gryffindor, tied Slytherin and lost to Ravenclaw.

If Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, then they would win the Quidditch Cup with two wins, and if Gryffindor won the match, then they would win the Cup, being the only two-win team. If the two teams played to a tie, then it got really complicated, with all four teams having one win, one-tie records. Then they had to figure out who won against which team, and by how much. It was a toss-up between Hufflepuff beating Gryffindor, Gryffindor beating Slytherin, Slytherin beating Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff, and who was ahead of which teams on points. Some even suggested that they could just end up with four co-champions if that happened.

Harry was making breakfast when the Owl Post arrived on Monday morning. He quickly opened the letter he'd been expecting from Teddy.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!

I scored seventeen goals, and Stewart knocked the Ravenclaw Seeker out of the game, and we won four hundred and thirty to two hundred and ten! We stayed up most of Saturday night to celebrate. The two guys you got the brooms for asked me to tell you 'Thanks'.

I'm pretty sure that having getting to keep those brooms on the line made everyone play better. School is going good too. I've gotta get my homework done, so I'll keep this short. See you when school gets out.

Love, Teddy

Ginny was busy at the Institute, helping with the upcoming launch at the end of the school year of the LaserBroom game. Harry travelled to China, India, Argentina, South Africa, and Australia to personally check out the new Residences that were opening at the end of June. They were all beautiful places, and the Witches and Wizards who were running them had all been carefully selected. He was confident that each of these places would all be as successful as the rest of the Residences were.

James turned six in June, and was just the second Wizard in the world to become the proud owner of his very own LaserBroom game. Since the game was the most fun in the dark, they all stayed up late playing with it in the yard.

The Cannons won the League Championship convincingly, and the announcement of the fact that their secret weapon this year had been the ReVive vitamin supplement sent Witches and Wizards all over the world flocking to their local Apothecaries for the miracle product. Luna was ready for them, and they sold five million bottles before the end of June - each bottle containing a one month supply.

School was finally out for the summer, and Harry went with Victoire, James, Al, and Lily to pick up Teddy and the other kids from the train station. It would have been hard to decide whether Victoire or James was more excited to see Teddy, and Lily was running up to Lisa and Megan as soon as they stepped off of the train, hands held high to be picked up and hugged.

There was a round of hugs and kisses, then Harry and the boys loaded up the car while Lisa and Megan were discreetly allowed to say goodbye to their boyfriends. They all headed back to the Residence, where the trunks were dropped off, and then they all went on to the Cottage, having added Carolyn to their group.

Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan spent the afternoon telling Harry about everything at school, being introduced to Fluffy by Lily, and playing with the younger children. When Ginny got home from work, they all went out to dinner, and then they ended the day by playing some night time LaserBroom before heading to bed to get ready for their big back-from-school shopping day.

Harry was cooking up breakfast, and reading the Owl Posts that had arrived with the first reports on how the grand openings were going at the five new Residences. The first groups of students ranged from twenty-eight starting at the South African school, to eighty-four for what was now the second Residence in China. He wished he could be at all of them to see the kids, but was happy to see one thoughtful manager had included a few pictures of happy, waving teens.

The gang began coming down to the kitchen, the two bottomless pits - Teddy and Stewart, arriving first. Victoire, Lisa, and Megan were next, with James only seconds behind them. Ginny, Albus, and Lily were last to the table, and Harry had already started cooking up more as the bowls and platters of food disappeared - he wondered if he should have had Luna work up a production schedule for the breakfast, since he'd apparently misjudged the amount of food that nine children could consume.

They stopped at Diagon Alley first, and Harry had forgotten that LaserBroom was going on sale today. The GamePortal store, and every other place that was carrying the new game, had line-ups of children and their parents waiting to get one of the hot new games that the kids had seen on WWVN for the past two months. They quickly changed the plan, and went to the Mall for the morning instead of wading through line-ups for the next few hours.

There were bags and bags of summer clothes that were picked up for the kids, and they wandered through book and toy stores. They had lunch at the Mall food court, and then headed back to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping. The crowds had thinned a little bit, but it was still busy there, and it was nearly dinnertime when they dropped Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Carolyn off at the residence before going home to make their own meal.

Gabrielle was taking a tour through the new addition to the hotel. In the past, they had been able to take extra reservations on top of the commitments they had for the two weeks each PBP Investments worker was allowed, and handle all of the children and chaperones that came during the week reserved for the Phoenix Foundation.

With the five new residences this year, however, they would not have had enough room, and were now nearly at capacity the rest of the year too. Gabrielle had requested the addition to the hotel from Molly Weasley last summer, and the place was now completed and ready for the children coming at the end of the month.

While she was taking this final tour before the first guests that would be staying in this wing arrived, she decided that it was absolutely perfect. There were five hundred more suites that could hold twenty-five hundred more guests now, and they were able to nearly clear off the waiting list for requests for reservations.

She checked out one of the new eight bedroom and four bath suites that could handle up to sixteen member groups. Harry and Ginny were going to love staying in one of these with all of those kids this year. The new wing also had another large pool next to it, and more shops, restaurants, and entertainment businesses to accommodate the extra guests, and offer new adventures for all of the hotel patrons. She smiled as she headed back to her office - this was absolutely going to be a great summer!

Harry and Ginny had Lisa and Megan watch the kids - and Fluffy, for a whole weekend and went with Ron and Hermione to Spain to celebrate their anniversary. When they got back home, they hired the girls to watch the kids three days a week. They both wanted summer jobs, but also didn't want to miss the end of July trip, so it was a good compromise for them, and allowed Harry to spend a few days each week working on Phoenix Foundation and Wizengamot business.

Teddy and Stewart continued to live and breathe Quidditch, and were at a Quidditch pitch, or practicing in the yard, somewhere at least once every day. Victoire was once again a regular visitor at the cottage, and came with Harry whenever he was going to play Quidditch with the boys at the Residence.

She was a very good flyer, but was not in the slightest bit interested in playing the game. She would fly with them sometimes when they were just racing around during warm-ups or just seeing who could go fastest. There was no doubt that she was just as fast as Teddy, and a little faster than Stewart. The rest of the time, she would hang out with some of the other kids and watch the boys and girls that wanted to play pick sides and play a match or two.

This year, Harry and Ginny's group was the last to leave for Marauders Paradise, and got to the island at about ten in the morning, local time. Gabrielle and Michael were there, and took them to their suite in the brand new part of the hotel. The kids were thrilled when they saw all of the extra room they had this year.

Teddy, Stewart, Lisa, Megan, and Victoire all had their own rooms, while James and Albus were together in one room, as were Lily and Carolyn. They all quickly unpacked, and headed their separate ways. Lisa and Megan went to meet up with friends they'd met in past years. Teddy and Stewart took James and Michael with them, and went straight for the games and rides.

Victoire and Ginny took the two younger girls to the beach, and that left Harry and Albus to do their own thing until it was time to meet back at their suite for dinner. They started out by stopping in to see Kevin. His paintings were selling all over the world now, and he was slowly becoming quite famous for his portraits and his island landscapes. They decided to wander the stores, and then went back to pick Kevin up and take him out for lunch with them. When they'd dropped Kevin back off at his shop, the two boys decided that what they'd both really like to do most is go have an afternoon nap back at their suite, since they'd already been awake for thirteen hours or so, and would have a late night with the banquet. Ginny climbed into bed with them a couple of hours later when she and Victoire had that same good idea for themselves and for Lily and Carolyn.

The welcoming banquet began with Gabrielle's opening address and announcements. Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael sat with Harry, Ginny, and their group of kids during dinner, and then she had set up a two hour long show that included skits performed by different groups of staff from Marauders Paradise, music from some of the lounge and theatre groups, and a very spooky story put on by the Witches and Wizards who did the nightly Haunted Island Adventure.

When the skits had been completed, Gabrielle told them that there would be a talent competition on the night of the closing banquet, and each Residence could enter to compete and win prizes from the panel of Marauders Paradise judges. The young kids, and even the teenagers were tired out after the banquet, so they all went back to their suite to get some sleep and be ready for an exciting day of adventure in the morning.

On their first full day at Marauders Paradise, Harry and Ginny took Michael, James, Al, Carolyn, and Lily on a new glass-bottom boat tour in the morning. They had a picnic on the beach, and spent the afternoon playing together in the water and along the beach. Lisa and Megan went off to spend the day with friends, while Teddy and Stewart planned to play some of the games that James wasn't old enough to do with them yet. Victoire would have loved to go hang out with the boys, but instead settled for a day with Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Kevin.

Their group had drawn an eleven o'clock time for the Haunted Island Adventure for that night. Teddy and Stewart had met them for dinner, and Lisa, Megan, and Victoire caught up with them on their way to the beach. They had all been on the adventure last year, but it was still just as amazing, and there seemed to be new things to see that they'd missed last time. When they got back, the five teens, including Victoire, headed for one of the teen dance clubs. Kevin picked Michael up, and the rest of them went back to the suite, got cleaned up, and headed to bed.

The rest of the week was non-stop adventure. Teddy and Stewart would do some of the activities with the whole group, or take Michael and James with them to play games. Lisa and Megan weren't around with the others as much, but did spend a morning shopping with Ginny, and an afternoon by the pool with everyone. Ginny and Susan had been drafted by some of the children to help them with their closing banquet skit, and they found an hour or so every day to help the mostly teenaged group that were going to represent their Residence. The competition to win the Phoenix Cup was won this year by the new Residence from India.

Harry and Ginny took Lisa, Megan, Teddy, Stewart, and Victoire diving to the reefs on their last full day on the island, and Gabrielle and Kevin took the other kids for a day at their bungalow with Michael. The food that evening was as great as always, and the evening of entertainment put on by groups from each of the Residences was the perfect way to end a wonderful week. There were dance routines, musical numbers, skits and comedy bits. Gabrielle and the judges had prizes for all of the groups that performed.

The 'teens' went from the banquet and talent show to a final night at their favourite dance club. Harry and Ginny went with Gabrielle, Kevin, and the rest of the kids to the ice cream bar at the kid's nightclub. They played a few of the games there after they'd all had ice cream sundaes at the bar, and then called it a night and took the kids back to their suite.

Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room when Victoire came in - the first of the older kids to get back. She looked excited, and Harry discreetly headed off to bed so that his niece could talk freely with Ginny. When Ginny finally came to bed after the boys, then the girls got in, he had been drifting off to sleep. She snuggled up next to him, and kissed him.

"Teddy danced with Victoire two times at the nightclub," she whispered quietly to him. Harry smiled at his wife.

"And he still has no clue, does he," he whispered back. Ginny laughed softly.

"Nope, probably not, but he definitely made Victoire's week by dancing with her."

Harry put his arms around her and held her close. "Give him a few more years - he'll figure it out eventually,"

All of the children and chaperones left for home the next day, which was also Harry's birthday. They got Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Carolyn settled back in at the Residence, and then dropped Teddy off at Andromeda's before going home to the Cottage. It was nearly dinnertime when they got back, so Harry and Ginny started cooking while the kids put their things away and then joined them in the kitchen to eat.

Ginny had whipped up a small birthday cake that they had for dessert, and then they gave Harry his very own, coming to stores this fall, WizardKaraoke machine. They made it an early night, since Ginny would be back at work in the morning, and Harry and the kids needed to rest up for the busy summer days ahead filled with play and adventure.

Lisa and Megan continued to watch James, Al, and Lily three days a week during August. When Harry wasn't working with the Phoenix Foundation, he would play with the kids around the Cottage, or at the Residence. Hugo turned three, and Albus had his fifth birthday. It seemed that every weekend, when Ginny was off work, they were always busy with either family commitments or activities at the Residence.

Hogwarts letters arrived. Lisa received six Outstanding OWL's, and the rest were all Exceeds Expectations. Megan would be starting her fifth year. She was not made a prefect, which she had told everyone she didn't want after seeing how much work it had been for Lisa last year. Teddy and Stewart were starting their third year, and were mostly excited about getting to go on the trips to Hogsmeade this year, and hopefully getting to play Quidditch for Gryffindor again.

The back to school shopping trip to Diagon Alley was just as busy as it had been last year. First year enrolment for last year and this year was over two hundred students each year. Victoire was going to be one of those new first year students, and she had come for the shopping trip, along with Bill and Fleur.

The girls all went shopping for new robes and clothes. Bill and Harry took the boys to gather the long list of books and supplies for all of the students, and then took Teddy and Stewart in to be fitted for robes too. Harry and Bill took Victoire to Olivanders for her wand, then to Eeylops, where Harry bought her a snowy white owl, earning him one of those smiles he loved to see so much, and a big hug. The owl gave him a nip, reminding him of how Hedwig used to do that to him when she was mad at him or wanted attention. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to getting a new owl for himself, even after all this time.

On September first, Harry and Ginny loaded up the car with trunks and kids, and headed for King's Cross Station. Teddy still liked to ride the train with the other students, and so he came to stay at the Cottage overnight. It helped that he didn't have to haul his trunk around with him, but the sedan was still pretty much full anyway.

Bill, Fleur, and Victoire were already on the platform when they got to the station, and Victoire looked relieved and excited to see Teddy and the others there. They didn't have much time before the train was going to be pulling out, so they exchanged hugs and kisses, and helped the kids get their trunks, cages, and bags on board, then the four adults, and the younger children, watched as the train pulled away from the platform.

There were two Owl Posts waiting for Harry and Ginny the next morning. They opened the one from Teddy first.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

Victoire was sorted into Gryffindor house, and she seemed really happy, but by the time we got to the Common Room, she was having problems. A lot of the boys here seem to have gone mental - every time she's around, they fall all over themselves trying to hang around and impress her, but mostly they're just acting stupid. Most of them act so dumb they can't even put a whole sentence together around her.

That's got most of the girls ticked off - especially the ones that have boyfriends that are acting like that, and they're not treating her very nice. The only ones that aren't giving her a hard time are the guys and girls from the Residence that have known her for a long time.

What is their problem? Is there anything I can do to help her out? I think she went to bed crying, but I can't go into the girl's dorm to help her.

Please send me some ideas on what to do to help her out.

Thanks, Teddy

Ginny had been reading the letter along with Harry, and then she opened the second letter, this one from Victoire.

Aunt Ginny,

Mom tried to warn me that I could have some problems with the kids at school because of being part Veela. I'm finding out the hard way that she was right. The girls in my dorm are completely ignoring me, but are making sure their stupid little remarks are loud enough for me to hear.

There are a couple of girls from the residence who aren't treating me like the rest, but they're in higher grades, and didn't hang around with me at all, and I'm on my own in the first year dormitory.

Most of the boys are acting like complete morons. Any chance you could teach me that bat-bogey hex of yours? I saw Teddy in the Common Room watching me. He looked really upset about how I was getting treated, and that got me crying, so I went to my dorm.

I'm going to go to sleep once I send this off to you. Please don't tell Mom and Dad. I'll be fine, and I don't want them to worry about me, but I needed someone to vent to. If you happen to have any suggestions, I'd be happy to try anything you think might help.

Thanks for listening,

Victoire

Ginny put her arm around Harry. "Why don't you handle this with Teddy, and I'll write back to Victoire," she suggested. Harry kissed her and agreed.

"I'll write to him later today," he promised. "Right now I better get breakfast going before the boys get down here and start chewing on the table." He got up and started cooking, and Ginny went upstairs to help Lily get ready, and get the boys moving. Harry was busy all day, and it was later in the afternoon before he got the time to sit down and reply to Teddy's letter.

Dear Teddy,

I know you don't really notice it because you grew up with Victoire, and none of us make a big deal about it, but she's part Veela, just like Aunt Fleur and Aunt Gabrielle. That causes most boys to be attracted to her whenever she's around, and because of that, she's going to have a lot of girls that are going to be jealous, and hurtful to her.

What you can do is just be her friend. If you and Stewart, and some of the other teens from the Residence treat her as a friend, then maybe some of the other kids will come around - eventually. In a way, the girls treat her a lot like your Dad used to be treated - and his furry little problem was no more his fault than being part Veela is Victoire's fault.

Keep that in mind when you take some of the heat you're bound to get for helping her. Don't let any of that bother you. I'm proud that you want to help, and I'm sure she will appreciate having at least a few friends to stand by her.

Love, Harry

He sent the Owl Post on the way, and then started making dinner so it would be ready when Ginny got home from work. After dinner, the kids went outside to play, and Harry was cleaning up, so Ginny sat down to write her letter.

Dear Victoire,

I know from talking with Fleur and Gabrielle about how mean the girls could be at school when they went to Beauxbatons, and what a pain it was having guys falling all over them. I'm sorry you have to deal with it too.

We can talk bat-bogey hexes sometime in the future if nothing gets any better, but I do have a few suggestions. First, be yourself. Most of the people you know like you because you're smart, happy, and fun. Do what you can to discourage the boys that fall all over you - they'll eventually stop trying. Hang out whenever you can with Teddy and the students you know from the Residence. Don't be afraid to ask them for help. If the other girls see Lisa, Megan, and a few of the other girls being friendly with you, they might start to come around.

If none of that helps by Christmas, then I'll teach you a bat-bogey hex that'll make sure that nobody you use it on will ever bother you again. :^)

Love, Aunt Ginny

She had Harry read it over, watching as he laughed at the ending comment. "I'm going to fire off a note to Lisa too, asking her, and Megan, to help Victoire out," she told him. "A couple of well timed hugs from a prefect, and a little time hanging out with two of the most popular girls at the school should help too." She tied the letter to the first of the two Owls she'd ordered, and sent it on the way, then wrote the note for Lisa, and sent it with the second Owl. Harry had finished the cleanup, so they went outside to play with the kids until bedtime.

There was no doubt that Teddy and Stewart would again make the Gryffindor team, and Harry and Ginny got regular updates from them about school and practices. The two boys were now allowed to go into town on the Hogsmeade weekends, and were glad to be able to visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the other stores. Since Victoire couldn't go, Teddy made sure to see if there was anything she needed, and also picked up some of her favourite treats from Honeydukes as a surprise.

The guys gave him a hard time about that - kidding that he was getting sweets for his little sweetheart, but he just ignored them. If Uncle Harry's father, and his own great-uncle Sirius could stand by his father, then he could handle a little teasing to help Victoire.

Victoire was getting used to life at Hogwarts. She'd taken Aunt Ginny's advice, and things had settled down a little. Teddy, Stewart, and some of the other boys from the Residence all treated her just like any of their other friends, and that went a long way with getting some of the younger boys to stop acting like a bunch of love-struck dopes.

When some of the girls saw her chumming around with Lisa and Megan, most of them stopped being mean long enough to find out that she really was a pretty great person to get to know. She still had some problems to deal with, but at least she was starting to get some friends to help her get through those troubles.

She was a good student, and loved all of her classes. Professor Tonks was her favourite teacher, followed a close second by Professor Williamson. She thought it was strange learning about Uncle Harry in the History of Magic class. Her family did not talk much about the war, and she learned things she hadn't known - like that Grandma had defeated one of the Dark Lord's top lieutenants in a duel right here in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She was not disappointed when Professor Slughorn invited her to join the Slug Club, since Teddy was also in it.

The Professor obviously saw potential in the daughter of the CEO of a major investment company, and the niece of Harry Potter. When the older students went to Hogsmeade, and Teddy asked her if she wanted anything picked up, she had made up something small that she'd needed, and she gave him a hug when he brought that back along with a box of her favourite chocolates. She thought there might just be hope for him after all.

The Chudley Cannons had lost their magic vitamin edge - or more accurately, the other teams now had that same edge. The games were faster, and generally higher scoring. During those first games of the season, it seemed that the team that caught the snitch first won the game, since the rest of the scoring was pretty close to equal. Through September and October, the Cannons won three games and lost one.

Harry was keeping busy with the Phoenix Foundation, and with Wizengamot business. He and the kids still spent at least two mornings or afternoons at the residence each week, and had their weekly outing day. Winky would help out with the kids when Harry had to be out, or they'd go to the daycare at Marauders Institute.

In November, Teddy let them know that Gryffindor had lost their game against Slytherin, even though he had scored nine goals, and they'd been ahead. The Slytherin Seeker caught the snitch, and they'd won by only ten points. Frederica had her second birthday. George and Marietta had a beach birthday party for her on the island. WizardKaraoke went on sale. It wasn't the huge smash that the GameWizards or WWVN had been, but it was certainly a very popular Christmas shopping season purchase, as were the thousands of background track songs that were available.

The whole year had seemed to fly past, and it was once again December first. Ginny had breakfast cooking duty this morning, and Harry was getting the kids ready, so she read her Owl Post first.

Dear Ginny,

Marauders Institute had a fabulous year, driven by the main product lines, and the addition of ReVive, LaserBroom, and WizardKaraoke. Your incentive was approved, and a transfer of fifty-nine million galleons has been completed.

I have also included your annual report for Witch Investments. They also showed exceptional growth and results for the year, and I'm certain you will be quite pleased with the results.

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

Ginny got up and refilled her coffee, checked on everything that was cooking, and then flipped to the second page of her package.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2011

Beginning Balance WI: 435 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 290 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 725 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 150 million galleons

Retail: 250 million galleons

Total Profit: 400 million galleons

Less Incentive: 100 million galleons (25 percent)

Profit: 300 million galleons

WI Profit: 180 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 120 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 615 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 410 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 1,025 million galleons

Ginny smiled to herself. Witch Investments was now officially a billion galleon company - and after only two years! PBP Investments and the Investors Partnership had forty percent, but they were all heavily involved in the Investors Partership too, and she was married to PBP Investments, so it was all in the family anyway. She got up again, and finished cooking everything just as Harry and the kids came into the kitchen. Ginny handed a coffee to Harry, and he sat down to go over his reports while she fed the kids.

Dear Harry,

Thanks to the results at Marauders Institute, and better than expected results in every other area, I am pleased to report another year with outstanding earnings on your investments.

In this package, you will find the financial summary, my incentive approval letter, and the new report for the Phoenix Foundation, which documents the money spent, and the effects that the various projects have had in the Wizarding World. When you have reviewed the reports, please authorize the incentive letter, and return it with this Owl.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry flipped to the summary page, and continued reading.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2011

Beginning Balance PBPI: 15,442 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 1,412.25 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 6,515.75 million galleons

New Investment: 1,000 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 24,370 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 5,900 million galleons

Property Division 1,120 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 530 million galleons

Witch Investment 120 million galleons

Other Investments 290 million galleons

Total Profit 7,960 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 3,184 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 4,776 million galleons

PBP Profit 1,627.5 million galleons

PF Profit 1,627.75 million galleons

IP Profit 1,520.75 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 17,069.5 million galleons

Charity Account: 3,040 million galleons

Less Expenses: 1,400 million galleons

Ending Balance - Charity: 1,640 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 9,036.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 27,746 million galleons

The third parchment had the Phoenix Foundation report, and he read it, amazed at what was in it.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2011

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 1,412.25 million galleons

New Revenue: 1,627.75 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,400.00 million galleons

Ending Balance: 1,640.00 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 650 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 100 million galleons

Food Program: 50 million galleons

Housing Program: 300 million galleons

Work Program: 295 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,400 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences 2,600 52,000 galleons*

Vaccine Program 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs 28,000 3,575 galleons

Food Program 250,000 200 galleons

Housing Program 30,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program 118,000 2,500 galleons*

*The residence cost per child is based on operating cost and does not include the long-term investment costs for building the new facilities, since the Residences are Phoenix Foundation assets that will continue to have appreciating value. The total Witches, Wizards, and Goblins helped directly added up to one million vaccinated children, and over four hundred and twenty-eight thousand persons in the other programs.

We should note that for the Goblin, Food, Housing, and Work programs, there were, on average, four beneficiaries for each person aided. For example when a house was built, it was for an average family size of four people. This means that we can conservatively estimate that the Phoenix Foundation was able to aid over one million, six hundred and fifty thousand persons in the past year, plus the one million children that received their vaccinations.

The housing program did a combination of building new housing and renovating existing homes to make them meet the standards of living guidelines that we have developed. The food program averaged giving four galleons a week in food to supplement families.

The work program offered incentives to companies to create jobs for the poorest people, supplementing their incomes to give them a reasonable pay. The average income for these workers was ten thousand galleons a year - which was often ten times what they'd been able to earn before. Job supplements will be provided to companies for up to two years, and then those companies have agreed to guarantee at least another five years of employment for the workers. A high percentage of these jobs are being created through PBP Investments and Witch Investments companies, and even through our own Foundation job opportunities.

We consider that this first year of implementing several major projects have, together, created a significant impact in the Wizarding World. Everyone at the Phoenix Foundation should be very proud of these accomplishments, and we expect continued success and have the highest hopes for the future.

Harry sat back in his chair, handing the reports to Ginny. "This is even better than I could have hoped for," he told her quietly.

Leaning forward in his chair again, he read over Fleur's incentive letter, signed it, and sent it off with the Owl. He got up and made up a plate of food for himself - Ginny had left some warming for him while he was reviewing the reports. He ate while Ginny read through the reports. When she had finished, she looked up at him and was smiling.

"It's hard to believe this much got done in just one year. I know a lot of the PBP companies, including Marauders Institute, have taken advantage of the worker funding, and so has Witch Investments, but they've also done a lot of projects on their own too, and the jobs those projects have created aren't included in this."

Harry nodded his agreement. "It's an awesome start. Just watch - it's going to keep getting better."

Ginny got up from the table. She gave Harry, and each of the kids, a hug and kiss. "I better get going in to work. You know how hard I have to slave away today, going to lunches, having parties. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it."

Harry laughed, and walked her to the door. He gave her another hug, and a long kiss. "Have a great day, honey. We'll see you after work."

Harry loved the whole Christmas season. He loved the decorations, and the music, and seeing happy faces around much more often than there normally were most of the rest of the year. There were Wizards and Witches, and certainly a lot of Muggles that rushed around, looking grumpy and frazzled by the extra demands they had during the holidays, but Harry thought that most of them just had their priorities messed up.

The others just needed help to make their Christmas happy, and so he had a plan this year to help those families. For the two Saturdays before Christmas, Marauders Institute opened their daycare to selected families, where they could drop their children off for the day, then go Christmas shopping. When the parents were ready to head out, there was a group of volunteers there to give them each a bag of galleons to help them with their gift buying. The Foundation gave out over two hundred thousand galleons to those families.

Harry also put together a small group of volunteers who went around to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and other towns and did 'random acts of Christmas magic'. Wandering around, they'd watch and listen, particularly for kid's wishes, and for parents comments like 'can't afford', and then they would step forward and quietly help those parents make their children's wishes come true.

Teddy, Victoire, and the other students got out of school a week before Christmas, and Harry and the kids, including Carolyn, met them all at the station. The boys both looked like they'd grown an inch or two. Victoire looked happy, and Harry saw that there were a few other girls that exchanged hugs and best Christmas wishes with her as they were getting off the train and meeting their families. It looked like Ginny wasn't going to have to teach her the bat-bogey hex after all.

Harry took a shortcut this year, and used Translocators to send the trunks to the Residence, Cottage, and Victoire's home. Once that was taken care of, he took them all to Diagon Alley, and then into Muggle London for a shopping day. He and Ginny were both going to be busy on Saturday with what one of the volunteers had called the DREAM Christmas project (Doing Random, Extreme Acts of Magic Christmas).

Teddy was staying with Harry and Ginny until after the Weasley family Christmas on Sunday, and then he would head home with Andromeda from there for the week. The 'teens', as Harry thought of the older kids, were going shopping on their own on Saturday, but the younger kids were going to be spending Saturday at the Burrow with Grandma and Grandpa. They had lunch at the mall, shopped until nearly dinnertime, and then went back to the Cottage for dinner with Ginny and an evening of catching up on all of the school news.

Harry and Ginny were wandering Diagon Alley on Saturday. So far they'd made twenty 'dreams' come true, and they were getting ready to have some lunch. They stopped in at George's store to see if he and Marietta wanted to join them, and were wandering around, waiting for them to have a few moments. Ginny was over near the Pygmy Puff display, when she heard a young Witch talking to her two young boys and one little girl.

"I'm sorry, honey," she was telling her daughter. "I know they're really cute, but I can't get you one. We won't even have a place to live next week, since we can't afford where we're at now." Ginny got Harry's attention, and waved him over. He was next to her in time to hear the rest of the conversation. The older of the little boys spoke next.

"It isn't fair that they're making us move out before Christmas, mommy," he said, sounding very upset. "They got rid of your job, and then throw us out because we can't afford to live in their crummy house anymore. How can people be so mean?"

The woman sighed wearily. "I don't know sweetie," she told him. "I guess for some people, it's just all about the money."

"Why don't you go invite them to lunch with us," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "I have to make a couple of WiComm calls."

The woman, Diane, was surprised at the lunch invitation from Ginny, and a little overwhelmed when she found out who Ginny was, and that they'd be having lunch with both her and Harry. When they'd all placed their orders at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny got Diane to tell them their story.

Diane told them how she and the kids, David, Tony, and Christine, had been on their own since about a year after Christine was born, when her husband died in an accident. She'd gone out to work for the same people that rented them their little house, but they'd closed the business where she'd worked, and now they were evicting Diane and her kids because she couldn't pay the rent anymore.

They were nearly finished lunch by the time Diane had finished her story. Harry's WiComm chimed, and he stepped away from the table for a moment to take the call. When he sat back down at the table, a small box appeared in front of him, surprising Diane and her children. He handed it to Ginny.

"I qm'd you what you need," he told her, and Ginny nodded. "Why don't we split up, and I'll stay here and keep going, and you can spend the afternoon with Diane and the kids." Ginny nodded again, smiling excitedly – this was going to be fun! Harry stood up, ready to get back to finding some Christmas DREAMs to grant, and Diane stood up too, wanting to thank him. He gave her a hug and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm really glad we got to meet you today, Diane. I won't spoil the surprises Ginny has for you, but I think you and the kids are going to have a very happy Christmas this year." He gave Ginny a hug and kiss, which had Christine giggling, and then left his wife to have what would certainly be a really amazing afternoon.

Ginny smiled at Diane, who was looking flustered by the hug and Harry's comments. "He's just a really big kid. You get used to it after a few years," she told Diane. Turning to the children, she said - "How would the three of you like to spend an afternoon playing with a bunch of other kids at a really cool place?"

Ginny got three nods, and so their first stop was the Marauders Institute daycare. When the kids were settled in and already busy playing, she took Diane on a shopping trip. They bought toys and books and games for the three children, and one Pygmy Puff. Ginny's friendliness and genuine caring had put Diane at ease, and Ginny had avoided any uncomfortable moments by handing her a bag of galleons so Diane could pay for all of the purchases herself. Ginny had only told her not to worry about the cost, but to buy the presents she knew the kids would want the most. When they were done shopping later that afternoon, Ginny handed Diane the little box that Harry had given her.

"You should open this present now, Diane," Ginny had told her. When Diane opened the box, there was a set of keys inside. Ginny had smiled at her look of confusion.

"We have one more stop before we pick up the kids. Do you feel up to a side-along apparition?" Diane could only nod. Ginny took her arm, and the next moment they were on a street full of new houses.

Diane looked at her new friend, not knowing what to expect from her next. Ginny took her hand, and they started walking. "We're on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and this is a housing project built by the Phoenix Foundation," Ginny explained as they walked. She stopped in front of one of the houses, and smiled at Diane.

"And this," she said, pointing at the house in front of them, then at the keys that were still in Diane's hand, "is your new house. Merry Christmas." Diane stared at her for a moment, completely speechless.

"Ginny, I could never afford someplace like this," she finally said sadly. "I really appreciate you finding a place we could live, but…" she trailed off, tears filling her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. Ginny put her arms around her, and held her as she cried. When she'd been able to let some of the now years of pain out, Ginny talked to her softly.

"Diane, you won't be paying anything for this house. It's a gift, and it's yours to keep. After Christmas, we'll help you find a new job too." She pulled another, larger bag of money out of her cloak pocket and held it out to the other woman. "Until then, this will help you get through the holidays. If you need more, just let me know, and I'll get whatever you and the kids need."

Diane started crying again. "I can't believe this," she whispered through her tears. "I would have never dreamed of anything this special happening for us. There's no way I can ever thank you enough, Ginny." They both had tears in their eyes now.

"I do," Ginny said with a laugh. "Let's hide these presents, except the Pygmy Puff, which you'll have to give Christine early, and then I want to get to see the looks on your kid's faces when we show them your new house!"

Diane laughed too, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I think we can at least do that for you."

Ginny took her hand and squeezed it. "I just happen to have a bunch of Translocators with me, so we could probably move enough of your things over here so you can start living here tonight. These houses all have new furniture throughout, and this one just happens to be set up for two young boys and one young girl."

The two women went into the house to put the presents away and have a short tour, and then they picked up David, Tony, and Christine, and brought them back to their new home. After they'd shown the children around, Ginny stayed with them for a while, and Diane took a bag full of Translocators with her to their old home.

It only took a short time for her to gather their few possessions together and send them to the bedrooms and sitting room of the new house. Ginny saw the few boxes arriving, and when Diane returned, she made plans for a shopping trip with them for next Friday before heading to the Burrow to pick up her own kids. If she ever decided that she didn't want to do research anymore, doing stuff like this all year round would be a pretty great job too.

Harry smiled as he left the Leaky Cauldron. He knew that Ginny needed to be the one to help Diane and her children, and he wanted to make sure they were still helping out other families, so splitting up seemed to be the best way to do both. Teddy, Stewart, and Victoire caught up with him, and so he gave them each a small bag of money, and recruited them to help out, told them what to look for, and how to help out when they found deserving families.

They were young, but he suggested that if the parents questioned them they should just tell them that they were volunteers for DREAM Christmas. The four of them made another fifty-eight DREAMs come true that afternoon. Lisa and Megan met them at the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the afternoon, and Harry dropped Stewart, Lisa, and Megan off at the Residence in time for dinner, and then went home to the Cottage with Teddy and Victoire.

Harry, Teddy, and Victoire had made it back to the Cottage first, so they started making dinner. They had everything nearly ready when Ginny got back with James, Al, and Lily. Throughout dinner, they told each other about their respective days. Ginny definitely got to do the biggest and coolest DREAM Christmas. She was proud of Teddy and Victoire for joining in and helping so many people. James told them about all of the things they'd done at the Burrow.

The evening was spent in front of a warm fire in the sitting room. They watched a little WWVN and played a few GameWizard games. Harry and Teddy did bedtime stories and put the younger kids to bed, then sat up for another couple of hours talking with Ginny and Victoire before heading for bed themselves.

Hermione was relaxing in the sitting room, watching the swirl of activity all around her. Rose was over playing with Al, and Lily and Hugo were surreptitiously trying to examine the presents under the tree. Ron was lost to a game of Wizard's Chess with Nathalie - whom Hermione thought had unbelievably extraordinary patience with her game-obsessive husband.

Mum and Dad were sitting with Frederica, George and Marietta. Percy had cornered Harry and was apparently boring him to death with talk about new policies and regulations he was working on at the Ministry of Magic, although Harry was trying to appear interested. Ginny was talking quietly with Fleur and Bill. James, Art, and Nicolas were playing GameWizard, and Teddy was sitting nearby watching them.

Hermione smiled when Victoire went over and sat beside him. It reminded her of another young girl she'd known and loved - still knew and loved for that matter. She wondered if it would break any auntie-etiquette rules if she and the other women placed small wagers on when her beautiful young niece finally caught her unsuspecting young man.

She got up and went to rescue Harry from her stodgiest brother-in-law with a pitiful excuse of needing his help in the kitchen, even though everything was being taken care of by Kreacher and Winky this year. When they got out to the kitchen, Harry gave her a big hug.

"I love you!" he told her gratefully. "I was beginning to think I'd been elected to be Percy's personal audience this year, and nobody bothered to let me know I'd won."

Hermione laughed at him. "You're welcome, and no, there wasn't an election - the rest of us are just faster than you are - or just a little less polite. Come on, I'll get you to carry a snack tray in so it looks like you were at least doing something out here, and then try to get yourself into one of the other conversations before Percy can catch up with you again."

Harry smiled at her, and they picked up the trays that Winky had made up for them. "Maybe I can talk the boys into getting Percy playing that Ministry of Magic GameWizard game," he suggested. "He actually seems to like playing the Minister of Magic, trying to catch the kids while they sneak around the building fighting the bad guys and saving the world." Hermione laughed again.

"That sounds like a good idea, and you can always throw in a bribe if needed - cash and candy seem to work best, I've noticed."

The dinner that Kreacher and Winky put on the table was another work of culinary artistry, and they both were pleased with the praises everyone gave them. Harry and Ginny sent everyone out of the kitchen after the meal, and took care of the cleanup duties. When they joined everyone else in the sitting room, the kids were given the green light to open presents.

Teddy and Victoire handed out the gifts. Harry and Ginny had sat down with Andromeda, and they all watched as the kids, young and old, opened their gifts. Andromeda got a box of jokes from George and Marietta that was the all-new 'Professor's Revenge Starter Kit'. Harry got a quill and parchment set from Percy, and Ginny got a cashmere sweater from Fleur, and Harry was really looking forward to snuggling up to his wife when she wore it.

The kids loved their presents, and Grandma's annual jumpers. Kreacher and Winky were given several presents each, and even after having a few Christmases with the family, still were overwhelmed by the generousity of these Witches and Wizards. Most of the adults had work the next morning, so it wasn't long after the gift exchange was done that they rounded up their children, and headed for their homes and waiting beds.

Ginny was working on Monday, so Harry took the kids to meet Diane, David, Tony, and Christine, see how they were doing, and if they needed anything. The six kids got along right away, so Harry and Diane chatted and had cups of tea. They were settling in to their new house, and starting to meet some of the neighbours, and no, there wasn't a single thing more that they needed.

He and the kids left there, and went to London to pick up a few things, then had lunch there before heading to the Residence for their afternoon playtime. They brought Carolyn, Lisa, and Megan back with them for an overnight stay at the Cottage, and had dinner ready when Ginny got back home.

She had to work until Thursday this year, and would have Friday to Monday off. Harry took all of the kids on another shopping day in London on Tuesday, had another play day at the Residence on Wednesday, and a stay-at-home day on Thursday.

Ginny took Diane and her kids shopping on Friday, and picked out new clothes for all of them. She also picked up a few presents for the kids to give to Diane for Christmas. They had lunch, then she helped Diane get the kids and all of the bags back home before meeting up with Harry and the kids back at the Cottage, and spending the afternoon with them.

Christmas Eve day Lisa and Megan came over to watch the kids, and Harry and Ginny spent the morning making a last few DREAM Christmases come true, then picked everyone up at the Cottage, and spent the rest of the day at the Residence. They played all afternoon, joined the kids for dinner, and then sat down with about thirty of the kids in one of the lounges to watch a new 3D incarnation of A Christmas Carol. They took Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Carolyn home with them this year to spend Christmas morning with them.

Harry was the first one up Christmas morning, and quietly dressed and went downstairs to start cooking breakfast. When the smell of coffee and food was wafting through the house, he began to hear sounds of life from upstairs. This was the first year since James could walk that the eldest child of the family had not been up early Christmas morning, waking everyone else before dawn. Lisa and Megan made it downstairs first, just as Harry was putting the food on the table.

"Merry Christmas!" he told them cheerfully, giving them each a hug. "Sit down and get some food before James and Stewart get here, or you'll probably have to wait for the next batch." The girls both laughed, but filled their plates, knowing he was only half-joking at the boy's ability to devour nearly anything that was edible.

Ginny, Carolyn, and Lily made it down next, but the three boys were only seconds behind them, and soon the bowls and platters were empty, until the second wave of food arrived. When they had all eaten, Harry sent them all into the sitting room, and when they were gone, motioned with a hand, and in seconds, everything was cleaned and put away neatly.

He smiled to himself, and idly wondered how many other Witches and Wizards were able to do magic without their wands. He knew animagus didn't need their wands to change forms, and Tonks hadn't needed hers to change her appearance, but he never saw anyone else do any other magic without their wands. He tried to always remember to pull his wand out around others when he was doing magic, but he didn't really need to anymore, except for the really hard stuff. He went into the sitting room after filling his coffee cup again.

When he sat down, Lily climbed up in his lap, and Ginny handed out presents, sitting on the floor with the boys as they all tore through paper and ribbons to find out what special presents they'd received. Lisa and Megan had gotten each other gifts that they exchanged, and Harry and Ginny had several presents for each of them, and for Carolyn and Stewart. With all of their kids Christmas wishes granted, they all had a relaxing morning, playing with toys and resting up for the whirlwind that surrounded the fun and excitement of this afternoon's Christmas party at the Residence.

They got to the Residence shortly after lunch, and the kids soon scattered to find friends, talk about their Christmas so far, and have an afternoon of play until it was time for the presents to be opened before the dinner. Harry and Ginny moved between the dining hall, lounges, and Common Rooms, spending time with the children, joining in their games, catching part of a show or movie on WWVN, goofing off with the small groups of teens, and sometimes having a few quiet moments for a one-on-one with a few of the children that needed someone to listen, and offer them a few kind words.

Teddy got there mid-way through the afternoon, and he and Stewart were quickly reunited, and busy catching up on what they'd each been doing all week. Bill, Fleur, and Victoire stopped in on their way back from a weekend in France with the Delacours, and Victoire went looking for some of her friends, and very likely for Teddy too, since she hadn't seen him in a week.

Susan called everyone to the dining hall when it was time for presents, and when the kids were ready, the fantastic kaleidoscope of coloured boxes and packages did their magical dance as they found the children to whom they belonged, amusing and dazzling the child in each of them. The smiles and happy faces were what all of the grown-ups liked the best about being here for Christmas, and the children did not disappoint them. There were excited exclamations, and laughter, and happy voices in every corner of the hall. When they had finished, the room was quickly cleaned, and they sat down for dinner.

There was an evening of live holiday entertainment that Susan had helped put together for everyone after the meal. While the dishes were being cleared away, some of the tables were moved, and a WizardKaraoke system was set up at the front of the dining hall.

What followed was an entertaining two hours of music with some skits inspired by what the kids had done at the closing banquet at Marauders Paradise. There were groups of kids that sang Christmas songs like the Twelve Gifts at Christmas, and Grandma got run over by a Thestral (flying home from our house Christmas Eve).

The skits each had a Christmas theme, one done by some of the Hogwarts students that was an amusing version of A Christmas Carol with one of the kids playing Mister Filch from the school in the lead role. The show ended with the an encore of the Twelve Gifts at Christmas, with everyone singing along, and then Harry and Ginny said their goodnights, gathered Teddy, James, Al, and Lily, and headed for the Cottage.

Teddy was sitting on his bed at the Cottage later that night, and pulled a small gift out of his pocket. Victoire had asked to talk to him alone for a moment earlier, and had given him the little gift, and told him it was to thank him for being so nice when she was having a hard time with the kids at school. She had asked him to wait until later to open it, kissed his cheek quickly, and then left him standing there a little dazed.

It was later now, so he opened the present to find a gold chain with a small golden snitch pendant that looked exactly like the one Uncle Harry wore. He smiled, and put it around his neck, and tucked it under his nightshirt. He wasn't sure why, but he thought that the necklace was the best present he got for Christmas this year. That was just one more question to think about, since he'd been wondering why, when he'd seen her today, that he'd realized that he had actually missed Victoire quite a lot over the last week while he'd been away with his grandmother.

Ginny was in the kitchen with Harry making breakfast the next morning when Teddy came downstairs. She smiled to herself when she saw the glint of a gold chain peeking out from under the open collar of his shirt. Apparently he'd opened his present from Victoire after he'd gone to bed last night. Ginny had helped her pick it out, and Victoire thought that it was a great idea to get him one just like Uncle Harry wore.

She had also suggested what to tell Teddy when Victoire gave him the gift, but both girls knew that Victoire had wanted to give him something special because she loved him. Looking at her husband, she thought - been there, done that. She walked over and gave Teddy a hug and a kiss, wishing him a good morning, then went upstairs to get Lily up and ready for the day while Harry finished up making breakfast. When she'd left, Teddy walked over beside him.

"Uncle Harry," he said, a bit nervously, "Victoire gave me a Christmas present last night to thank me for helping her at school, but I hadn't thought about getting her anything for Christmas. Do you think you and I could pick up something for her today, or would it be too late?"

Harry smiled at him. "I don't think there's such a thing as too late for giving any girl a present, Teddy, and you can always just tell her it's a present to thank her back. We can go out after breakfast and see what we can come up with for her if you'd like." Teddy gave him a hug.

"Thank-you," he said happily, relieved that talking about this hadn't been as weird as he'd been worried it would be.

He let Harry go when he heard James and Al coming down the stairs, and went to sit down at the table. Harry served up breakfast just as Ginny and Lily joined the gang, and they talked about what they wanted to do for the day. They decided to spend the day in London, with Ginny, James, Al, and Lily making a side trip to visit Diane and the kids to see how their Christmas went, while Harry and Teddy went to take care of something else they had to do. They agreed to meet at 'their' mall in London in time to have lunch together at the food court.

Harry took Teddy to the same jewellery store where he and Victoire had gotten the earrings for Gabrielle, and Teddy picked out a blue diamond solitaire pendant that Harry had pointed out as 'matching her eyes'. Teddy didn't know anything about jewellery, so it never occurred to him to check the price. He likely would have been shocked at just how nice a gift he was getting Victoire. Teddy wandered the store while Harry paid for the necklace and had the salesperson wrap it for them. He handed it to Teddy as they left the store.

"We've still got an hour before we meet Ginny and the kids. Why don't we check out that Muggle video game store?" he suggested. "It's nothing like the GameWizards, but some of them are kinda funny." Teddy agreed, and they headed for the other end of the mall.

When they met the others for lunch, Ginny told them about their visit with Diane. She and the kids had their best Christmas since before they'd lost her husband, and she again told Ginny to thank Harry and the Phoenix Foundation too. When they were done lunch, they wandered the mall, picking up a few after Christmas bargains, and then headed back to the Cottage.

Ginny had sent a QuillMessage to Fleur, inviting Victoire over for dinner with them if she wasn't busy, and got a yes to the invite, so when Harry started dinner, she apparated over to pick Victoire up, and they decided to make it an overnight stay. Ginny would be going to work in the morning, so after dinner, they played with the kids for a while, then she and Harry took James, Albus, and Lily upstairs to get ready for bed and have their bedtime story.

That couldn't have been planned better if Teddy had done it himself, he'd thought. Victoire had been sitting on the sofa with Ginny and Lily, so when they'd gone upstairs, Teddy had gone over and sat beside her. He smiled at Victoire, and was a bit startled at how her smiling back at him made him feel when it was just the two of them sitting there, close together, and alone. He pulled the gift they'd picked up for her out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I really like the necklace you got me, Victoire," he told her. "It's the best present I got this year, and I wanted to get you something to say thank-you back." He watched as Victoire unwrapped, and then opened the box. Her eyes widened, and when she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Teddy didn't know what to think.

"Don't cry, Victoire," he said hurriedly. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

She laughed, and gave him a hug. "I'm crying because it's so beautiful, and I love it," she told him quietly. "Thank-you, Teddy. It's the best present I got this year too."

Teddy hugged her back, and he wouldn't have minded hugging her a little longer, but he heard the stampede that announced James was on his way downstairs - probably to get Teddy to come up and tuck him in for the night. He let go of her and stood up quickly.

"I'll cut him off at the pass, and come back down in a few minutes," he said quietly, and Victoire nodded, wiping her eyes, and giving him that brilliant smile that he suddenly realized he really loved to see. He caught James just before he reached the sitting room, and picked him up in the air.

"Look what I found!" he said loudly. "An escaped bedbug! Nice try, but there's no way out for you." James was laughing as Teddy ran him back up the stairs.

Victoire was using some tissues to wipe her eyes when Aunt Ginny came into the room. Victoire showed her the necklace.

"Could you help me put it on, Aunt Ginny?" she asked, holding the necklace out to her. Ginny nodded, and Victoire held her hair out of the way while Ginny fastened the necklace for her, then they both got up, and Victoire looked at it in the mirror.

"It's the same colour of stone as those earrings Aunt Gabrielle tells me that Uncle Harry and I got for her." Ginny gave her a hug from behind as she looked over her shoulder in the mirror and smiled.

"It looks great on you, sweetie. You might want to save Teddy some kidding from the guys though, and when someone asks, just tell them it was a Christmas present, and leave it at that. You both know who it's from, and that's all that's really important."

Victoire turned around and hugged her back. "Thanks, Aunt Ginny."

They were sitting down again by the time Harry and Teddy made it downstairs from getting James settled back down. Harry and Ginny only stayed up for a little while longer, and then they headed off to bed.

"I have to work in the morning, and Harry's going to be running around after the kids, but you two can stay up and watch something on WWVN or play something on the GameWizard if you want," Ginny told them, giving them each a kiss goodnight.

Harry gave Victoire a hug, and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder in silent communication, then took Ginny's hand and followed her upstairs. Teddy and Victoire decided to watch a show that was on the WWVN, and sat on one of the sofas together. When the show had been on for a little while, he tentatively reached out his hand to hold hers, and her hand was warm and soft as she squeezed his hand, lacing her smaller fingers with his. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he could smell the flowery scent of her hair.

They sat together like that through a couple of shows, and until they were both tired and ready to go get some sleep. Teddy turned off the WWVN, and helped Victoire to her feet. When she was standing, they were facing each other, and when he looked into those amazing blue eyes, he couldn't resist putting his arms around her waist and hugging her close. His stomach flipped a couple of times as she hugged him back.

"This was one of the really good days," he told her in a whisper. "Thanks to you." He was pretty sure Victoire was smiling as she held him for a while longer, then, holding hands, they went upstairs, and to their bedrooms.

Teddy spent another day with them before going back to Hogwarts with Andromeda. Harry took him, Stewart, Lisa, Megan, and Victoire to Diagon Alley to get any school supplies they needed for when they started classes again next week. When they were finished, he dropped three teens off at the Residence, one at Hogwarts, and then he and Victoire headed back to the Cottage to relieve Winky and Kreacher of kid patrol, where they stayed and played with James, Al, and Lily until Fleur picked Victoire up after she was done work.

The rest of that last week of the year was pretty quiet. Ginny found a job for Diane in Hogsmeade, working at the FashionKnut store. While she worked all week at the lab, Harry and the kids spent their time with Victoire, at the Residence, or just hanging out at the Cottage. They went to the Residence's New Year's Eve party, and then saw Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Victoire back off to school on January first. With the kids back at school, they were all looking forward to finding out what adventures another New Year would bring.


	33. Making a Difference

Chapter Thirty-Three - Making a Difference

"Fluffy, get off of the kitchen table. You were definitely not invited to join us for breakfast," Harry told the kneazle cat, but then tossed a piece of sausage on the floor for her to jump down and have for a treat. Harry was making breakfast while Ginny and the kids were still upstairs getting ready for the day. Lily was downstairs first, and Fluffy walked over to her, and was quickly picked up and given a hug. Harry smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, don't use all of your hugs up on Fluffy. Save one for me!" Lily laughed.

"I can't use them up, Daddy. I always have more just waiting to come out." He reached down and picked her up, and she threw her arms around his neck as they shared a hug and a kiss. "What are we doing today, Daddy?" Harry swung her down into a chair at the table.

"Well, my lady, your day begins with the finest pancake and sausage breakfast in the entire Wizarding World, followed by a morning of social engagement with some of the future leaders of that same world. You have a noontime luncheon appointment with several of the most beautiful and brilliant researchers from Marauders Institute, where you will discuss socio-economic issues, followed by an afternoon of field study of afore mentioned issues." Lily patiently let her father have his fun.

"Food; hang out at the daycare; more food while talking about shopping, then go shopping," she summarized. "Sounds like a good plan, Daddy." Ginny had walked in during Harry's embellishment of Lily's day, and laughed at her daughter's brilliant and succinct response. It was hard to believe she wasn't even four years old yet.

"Good morning," she told them, giving them each a hug and kiss. "If Lily's coming to the daycare, what are you and the boys doing this morning?" Harry handed her a coffee, and she sat down beside Lily.

"We are going to the Residence, where they are going to play for the morning, while I work on Phoenix Foundation business, then we'll pick Lily up after you have taken her to lunch, and spend the afternoon in a nice warm mall. If you want to run away from work for the afternoon, you can come and play too."

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll all have fun, but we have just as much fun playing in the lab, so I'll pass this time." The boys came tumbling down the stairs, and the feeding frenzy got underway.

The Phoenix Foundation had already accomplished far more in their first year than Harry had expected they could, and he was excited for the next few years, and how much more they could do. The numbers were daunting. There were an estimated two hundred thousand orphans - a lot smaller percentage of the Wizarding World population than in the Muggle world, but so far they only had Residences for twenty-six hundred of those children.

They would have ten more Residences opening in June, but he was hoping to do more with that project. Once the Residences were all built, they'd have no trouble paying to keep them running. He wasn't going to compromise on the quality of life the kids were going to have, though. If all they wanted to do was stick them in a box and feed them, there were orphanages already to do that.

Today, Harry was working with a group from the foundation on plans for making DREAM Christmas a global event this year. It was only January, but he knew that it would take most of the year to be able to put together the volunteers and plans. They had spent five hundred thousand galleons last month and helped five thousand dreams come true.

None of the people at this meeting knew that Harry was the entire financing behind the foundation, so the group decided to request ten million galleons for this year, and if they achieved similar results, would help over one hundred thousand people this year. If every volunteer could make fifty dreams come true, then they'd need about two thousand volunteers. Their first call for that would be to Owen. He and his GamePortal team were the best-connected group, with stores in over sixty countries now. When they wrapped up the meeting, everyone was excited, and already looking forward to what was sure to be a great Christmas at the end of the year.

Teddy had been busy with classes, studying, and Quidditch ever since they had gotten back to school. He saw Victoire every day at meals, in the Common Room, the library, or just around the school as they went from class to class. They were always friendly, and had even briefly hugged each other a couple of times in congratulations for something one or the other had done.

They didn't walk around holding hands or anything that would even remotely be considered a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing, but he certainly remembered how great it felt holding her hand that night at the Cottage, and what it felt like to stand there and hold her in his arms. When Valentine's Day had been getting close, Teddy had thought hard about what to do for her without becoming the latest victim of the mean-spirited barbs and pranks that so many of the boys in the school thought were funny. Uncle Harry had given him the 'secret admirer' idea, and had helped him by sending the gift - a pair of earrings to go with the necklace - to her by Owl Post.

Victoire was sitting with some of the other first years at breakfast on Valentine's Day when the Owl Post arrived with a package for her. She opened the letter that came with it first.

Happy Valentine's Day, Victoire

Love is like a precious jewel

Buried in the ground

Waiting for the day when it can

Finally be found

Sometimes it might take many years

Before that stone can shine

But until then one thing is true

This gem, my heart, I'll keep for you

Your Secret Admirer

Victoire smiled, and carefully folded the parchment and put it in her pocket. She opened the gift to find a pair of blue diamond earrings like Aunt Gabrielle's that matched the necklace that she never took off. Some of the girls next to her noticed the sparkling stones, and asked her who had given them to her.

When she'd told them the note had said they were from a secret admirer, they unanimously decided that her Mum and Dad must have gotten the earrings for her, since there couldn't be any kids at the school who could possibly get her something like those for a present. Victoire didn't dispute their conclusions, although she knew there was certainly one boy who could. She put the earrings on, but never once looked over to where Teddy was sitting with most of the Quidditch team. She did have that brilliant smile all morning, though, and she was sure he would know it was for him.

Ginny woke to find a single rose lying on the pillow beside her, and she smiled. Somehow he managed to come up with something new every year. She lifted the flower to her face and inhaled deeply as the petals brushed softly against her skin. She got up, had a shower, and got dressed for work, then went downstairs, where Harry had just finished making breakfast, and was putting plates in front of the kids. She received four excited 'Happy Valentine's Day' wishes, and hugged and kissed each of them before sitting down. Lily looked over at Harry.

"Can Mommy open her presents now Daddy?" she asked, and he smiled at her warmly.

"I think that would be fine, sweetie. Do you want to go get them?" Lily nodded as she scampered out of the room with Fluffy running after her.

When she came back, she was carrying three presents, and took them to Ginny. The first was a box of chocolates from James, and she gave one to each of them before opening the next present. Al gave her a bottle of perfume that Aunt Fleur, the resident family perfume expert had helped him pick out. Lily was bouncing in her seat as she got to the last present. It was a small box, and when she opened it, there were two pairs of emerald earrings - one pair had stones that were maybe half the size of the other pair.

"Daddy and I picked them out, and he let me help because he said I was big enough to keep a secret this big," she told her mother happily.

Ginny put Lily's earrings on for her, and then put hers on too. The boys had already gotten down to the eating breakfast part, so Harry told his two beautiful girls to join in before Lily's brothers ate all of the food. The kids were upstairs after breakfast, and Harry was doing cleanup while Ginny finished a last cup of coffee before going to work.

"I wonder how the 'secret admirer' present is going over at school," she commented to him. "Did you read his letter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Teddy had sealed it."

Ginny pulled her remembrall out of a pocket. "What were the contents of the secret admirer letter from Teddy Lupin to Victoire Weasley?" she asked it, and got an immediate response.

"The requested information is private and confidential. Information request is denied."

Harry and Ginny both laughed. "Well, it was worth a try," she said with a shrug. "I'd better get going to work. Are you and the kids staying here all day today?"

"No," he answered, "we're going to visit the Residence this morning for a couple of hours, and then we have some things to pick up in Hogsmeade for tonight. I'll take them out for lunch, and then we'll come back here and get things ready for the impending stampede of cousins and other assorted little guests." Ginny laughed, and went over to give him a hug.

"I love you, Harry," she told him. "Happy Valentine's Day." He hugged her back.

"I love you too. Have a good day, and I'll see you after work. Are you bringing Rose, Hugo, and Lance home with you?" he asked, and Ginny nodded.

"Yes. There's not much point in having Hermione and Luna run them over here when I can pick them up at the daycare on my way out." He nodded, then kissed her goodbye, and then kissed her goodbye again. Ginny was laughing after the second kiss.

"That's enough of that," she told him. "The kids are waiting, and if I keep letting you kiss me like that, I'll never get to work at all."

Harry and Ginny were hosting all of the non-school age cousins for the night, except for Art, who was helping his Mom and Dad at the Dragon's Lair Residence. They also had Neville and Luna's boy, Lance, and Carolyn had been invited too. They had fed the whole gang, and now they were scattered around the Cottage, playing in little groups, or watching a show on WWVN.

James and Nicolas were playing in James' room. Al was entertaining Rose and Carolyn. Hugo and Lily were playing a game that seemed to involve his dragons chasing her dolls around. Frederica and Lance were hanging out with Harry and Ginny.

They were both happy to give the rest of their family a night where they could all go out and enjoy Valentine's Day, and loved getting to have all of the kids for a whole night, but romantic, it definitely was not. It was nearing midnight when the last two chocolate-induced, hyperactive boys finally went to bed. After a long day, and a night spent juggling nine kids, when they were finally snuggled close together in their own bed, Harry kissed his valentine softly. With arms wrapped around each other, they quietly fulfilled each other's fondest desire of the moment that started with the letter 'S' - they went to sleep.

Teddy was coming into the Common Room with the rest of his team, and they were greeted with cheers from their fellow Gryffindors, and they were mobbed with hugs and pats on the back. Teddy was sure that nobody noticed that Victoire's hug for him was maybe a few seconds longer than the one she had for Stewart, the two friends she had on the team. The party hadn't waited for the victorious Quidditch heroes to arrive before getting started.

They had beaten Hufflepuff, and Teddy had scored fourteen goals, his personal best so far. He knew that Victoire had been watching the game along with nearly all of the other students in the school, and he had played his best. The Hufflepuff team had played really well too, but the combination of Teddy's goals, and the Gryffindor Seeker catching the snitch was too much for them to overcome. The party lasted until late Saturday night. Teddy was able to sit with Victoire a couple of times, and they talked quietly about the game. She gave him one more hug just before she went up to the girls dorm for the night.

Victoire was twelve years old today, and this was the first time she had her birthday without having her family there to celebrate it with her. There were a couple of girls who had wished her a Happy Birthday at breakfast after she got a present in the Owl Post from her Mum and Dad, but that was about it. She didn't even get a present from Grandma and Grandpa, or Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

Teddy didn't come up and wish her a happy birthday all day, and she was feeling a little sad as she now walked back to the Common Room after doing her homework in the library. When she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, she heard a loud 'Happy Birthday, Victoire!' shouted out by nearly all of the kids in her house. She saw a big cake on one of the tables, and some presents beside it. Teddy was smiling, and walked up to her. He gave her a hug, then took her hand and led her over to the table.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?" he asked her, knowing she had believed exactly that. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"You guys didn't say anything all day just so you'd make me think that, and you know it," she accused. Stewart gave her a hug too.

"Open your presents so we can all dig into the cake - I'm starving!" he told her, and Victoire laughed. Stewart sounded exactly like Uncle Ron when he did that.

There were presents from Grandma and Grandpa, and a couple of joint gifts from her aunts and uncles. There was a present from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, and some of the kids had gotten together and bought her a skiving snackbox. The last present she opened had a folded piece of parchment inside the wrapping paper, on top of a small box. She read the note first.

Dear Victoire,

My wish for you on this special day

Is that each moment is filled with joy

To you, this gift I humbly bring

To see the smile that makes my heart sing

Your Secret Admirer

She folded the parchment up and tucked it in a pocket, and then opened the box. There was a delicate gold bracelet inside, and she lifted it out of the box, and had one of her girlfriends help her put it on. She was smiling brightly, and hugged several of the kids around her, including Teddy.

"Thank-you all so much. This was a great surprise. Now let's eat that cake before our star Beater starves to death!" There was a lot of laughter and goofing around. She wouldn't get a chance that night to thank him, but she hoped that Teddy knew just how much she loved her 'secret admirer'.

Teddy had gone to his grandmother's quarters before breakfast, as she had requested, on his birthday. She had gotten him two new 3D GameWizard games, and they had spent a little time together before they had to go down to the Great Hall and go back to being Professor and student again.

He received two packages in the Owl Post during breakfast. The first package was from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They had sent him a skiving snackbox from James, a new shirt from Al and Lily, and a new, soon to be released, 3D WizardCam, which could take pictures or 3D videos that you could play back on your 3D-VMP or 3D-WWVN. The second package looked like the name of the sender had fallen off. There was a sheet of parchment inside the wrapping, and he unfolded it and read the note.

Dear Teddy,

You'll need this to keep track of those years.

YSAT

He put the parchment in his pocket and opened up the box, and there was a gold watch with stones like the ones in the necklace and earrings he'd gotten Victoire set at the quarter hours. He was smiling when he put the watch on, and Stewart had commented that it was a pretty cool watch, figuring it must've been his grandma or one of the uncles and aunts that had given it to him. He picked up his new camera, and started taking pictures of some of the other Gryffindors, and offering to transfer them to the other kids 3D VMP's. There was only one picture that he kept for himself, though - the one of the brilliantly smiling, strawberry blonde haired, blue-eyed girl who held his heart as surely as he held that camera.

Ginny was at the kitchen table already when the Owl Post came with a letter from Victoire.

Hi Aunt Ginny,

Thank-you for helping me to get Teddy's birthday present! I probably owe you a couple of summers of babysitting for that, but it was worth it to see him this morning when he opened it up. He loved the camera you and Uncle Harry got him too. Tell Luna she has another hit on her hands - the kids are all asking to borrow it from him.

Here's a thought for you and the other geniuses at Marauders Institute - how cool would it be if you could send those pictures to each other on the WiComms? Here's another thought - if you make a billion galleons with the last thought, let's call the watch an even trade. :^)

I love you. Say 'Hi' to everyone for me.

Victoire

Ginny laughed at the last comment, but the wheels were already turning from the first idea. She picked up a parchment and wrote a quick note back to her niece.

Victoire,

Paid in full.

Love you too,

Aunt Ginny

She had kept the Owl, expecting to send a reply. When she had it on the way back to Hogwarts, she went back upstairs where Harry was helping the kids get ready. She handed him Victoire's letter, kissed him, and the kids, and told them she had to go into work early, and to fend for themselves for supper, 'cause she would be working late, then apparated directly to her lab and was gone. Harry read over the letter, saw what had sent Ginny into her 'genius mode', and laughed at the last part of Victoire's letter, knowing Ginny had never planned on having Victoire pay her back for that watch anyway. When he had Lily ready, he picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Let's go get some breakfast and then figure out what to do for the next few days while your Mommy works in her lab," he told her. Lily giggled, and hugged him back.

"Can we make pancakes today?" she asked hopefully, and Harry nodded.

"You bet. Then maybe we'll spend the morning at the Residence, take Mommy some lunch, and then go shopping for the afternoon." Lily bounced in his arms, obviously approving of his plan for the day.

Hermione had gotten the QuillMessage from Ginny and had met her at the lab. Ginny waited until Natalie got there too, which only took a few more minutes.

"We're here - what's got you so fired up this morning?" Hermione demanded. Ginny smiled at her friends.

"I got a letter from Victoire this morning, and she mentioned that all of the kids loved Teddy's new camera." She told them. Hermione and Natalie looked pleased, knowing it was a pretty great addition to the Institute's lineup of products. "She also suggested that it would be extremely cool if you could take the pictures from the cameras and send them to each other on the WiComms."

That definitely got the attention of the two women, and they now knew why Ginny had been so excited. Natalie was already thinking it through.

"The current WiComms would need a spell upgrade to get the pictures from the cameras, and a way to store the pictures," she suggested.

Hermione was on the same page with her. "We could have something similar to how we keep the games on the GameWizards, and connect them like we did between the cameras and the 3D-VMP's and the 3D-WWVN's."

Ginny added what she'd been thinking about the spell modifications. "All we really need for the spell to send the pictures between the WiComms is the extra commands - like 'Send Picture', 'Save Picture', and being able to select which picture to send," she told Hermione and Natalie. "The commands could be either using the QuillMessage pad or using voice commands like the 'Call' command."

Natalie was concentrating hard. "The WiComms aren't 3D, and I don't see 3D WiComms being of any real interest as a new product, so we'll also have to do some arithmancy to turn the 3D pictures into two-dimensional images."

The three women worked until late that night, and as the other researchers had started coming in, and saw them working, word spread quickly to leave them alone while they were busy figuring out their latest brainstorm.

Harry and the kids were all in bed when Ginny got home. They had dropped food off to the lab at lunch, and a catered meal arrived at dinnertime. Ginny checked in on each of the kids, kissing them, and tucking in loosened blankets, and then she changed quietly and climbed into bed next to Harry. She smiled when he put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"Did you get it all worked out in one day, or will it be a few more days?" he whispered.

"Probably a few more days yet," she answered. "I can't believe that none of us thought about doing that earlier. I'm going to have to hire that girl when she gets out of school - although Fleur can probably afford to offer her more to work directly for PBP Investments." Harry kissed the side of her neck.

"And I was planning on getting her to come run the Foundation when she finished school. She's going to have some tough choices someday."

Ginny laughed quietly. "Let's get some sleep. I've got a few more long days ahead of me, thanks to our brilliant niece."

They had Lily's fourth birthday party at the cottage, inviting the cousins, Carolyn, and a few of her friends from the daycare, and from the Residence. Her day had started out with an Owl Post from Teddy and Victoire, who had sent her a stuffed hippogriff dressed up as a Gryffindor Quidditch player for her collection. They'd had breakfast with Mommy, and then Harry had played with the kids at home in the morning. He took the kids out for lunch, and then they had gone around gathering up some of the kids who would be attending her birthday party. He'd stopped in for Diane's daughter, Christine, and at the Residence for Carolyn and two of Lily's friends, then let them all play outside while he got everything ready for the party.

Ginny had brought Rose and Hugo, and two more children from the daycare home with her, and Penelope dropped off Nicolas and Frederica. Grandma and Grandpa also came over. Lily got her first GameWitch, and that was definitely her favourite present. When Fluffy saw her playing the game, she sat down next to Lily, and after watching the screen for a while, starting trying to bat her paw at the moving images on the screen.

They had a dinner of Lily's favourite foods, then had cake and ice cream, and ended the evening with a game of LaserBroom once it got dark outside. Harry took Carolyn and the other two girls back to the Residence, and Mum and Dad took Rose and Hugo home. Percy came for Nicolas and Frederica, and when Harry got back from his drop off, Ginny took the children from the daycare back home. Christine was staying overnight with Lily, and Harry would take her home in the morning.

The Quidditch Cup standings were a mess this year. The final game of the season was tomorrow, and it was anybody's guess which team would end up with the Cup. Hufflepuff had two wins and the loss to Gryffindor. Slytherin had two wins and the loss to Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had two losses.

If Ravenclaw could somehow win the game tomorrow, Hufflepuff would win the Cup, because they had won their game against Slytherin. If Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw in the match, then the decision would come down to points. Slytherin was ahead on points - by one hundred, so they would win the Cup if Gryffindor won by less than one hundred points, and Gryffindor would win if they won the game by more than one hundred points. The Gryffindor team could end up in any spot from first to last in the standings, all depending on the outcome of this one game, and they were playing a team that really did not want to have a no wins season.

Victoire was in the stands watching her Gryffindors play against the Ravenclaw team. Teddy had scored sixteen goals, and Gryffindor was up two hundred and sixty to ninety so far. She saw the Ravenclaw Seeker come flashing toward the centre of the pitch, and before her eyes registered what had happened, he caught the snitch, and the game was over! Gryffindor had won, but not by enough points to win the Quidditch Cup, which would go to Slytherin House, whose fans shouted their praise for the Quidditch Cup Champions.

She was back in the Common Room, which was pretty quiet, considering that the team had won the game. Finally one of their house prefects stood up and said nearly exactly what Victoire had been thinking.

"Come on, everybody! We won the game today! Our Chasers scored two hundred and sixty points! We still ended up in second place in the standings ahead of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw! Let's get excited and show our team that we appreciate how hard they worked this year!"

That got the teens up and cheering, and by the time their team joined them in the Common Room, they were greeted with the cheers and pats on the back they deserved. Victoire hugged Stewart, then Teddy, and congratulated them on the really great game they had both played.

Everyone on the team was happy that they'd received such a great welcome, and they joined in on the party. Teddy had conveniently forgotten his Quidditch robe in the locker room, and told Stewart he was going back there to get it, and he'd see him in a bit. Stewart had offered to go too, but Teddy had told him to stay, enjoy the party, and get some food. He did, however, ask Victoire if she wanted to come with him for the walk, and she could catch him up on how her Mum and Dad, and everyone else was doing while they made the round-trip to the Quidditch stadium. When they got outside, she smiled at him.

"Pretty smooth," she complimented him. "Was this a last minute plan, or have you been plotting it for weeks?"

Teddy laughed. "Closer to last minute, or day anyway," he answered.

When they got to the stadium, it was deserted. He got his robe, and then, before they left to walk back, he held her in his arms for a long hug that they'd both been wishing they could share ever since Christmas. They were getting ready to walk back, and Teddy was looking into those amazing blue eyes. He leaned his head close to hers, intending to give her a kiss, but instead bumped noses with her. They both laughed.

"Well, wasn't that romantic," he said wryly as they both rubbed their noses. Victoire gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Come here a minute, and we can try that again," she suggested. This time, their lips met, and they both felt the awkward newness of it, so it was a soft, sweet, and short kiss. Victoire was smiling at him again.

"No wonder Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry like doing that so much," she said happily. "That was pretty good, and it was only our first try." She laughed softly. "We'll have to find some time over the next few years to practice. It's probably like Quidditch - if we work at it a lot, we'll get really good."

Teddy laughed too. "I guess we better get back to the party," he said a little regretfully. Victoire put her arms around his neck, and gave him one more kiss before letting him go so they could start walking back.

"See?" she said, smiling brightly, "we're getting better already."

The Chudley Cannons went on to a fourteen win regular season, and lost in the first round of the playoffs when they lost Dennis early in the game when he was hit with a bludger, breaking his hand in several places. James had his seventh birthday, and a party with his friends and cousins. Teddy and the other students were into exams, and in Megan's case, taking her OWL's.

Harry took a week and toured all ten of the new Residences that were opening up at the end of the school year. This year there were three new Residences in the Americas (Chile, Mexico, and a second one in the U.S.), two more in Africa (Sudan and Ethiopia), one in Europe (Norway), and the rest in Lebanon, Russia, Korea, and Afghanistan. Harry arrived home about a week before school was out, which was also going to be the weekend that the Marauders Institute cameras, WiComm picture and video upgrades, and brand new WiComms with the new video integrated into it all would be going on sale.

He and the kids went to the station to pick-up Teddy, Victoire, Stewart, Lisa, and Megan. They piled trunks and cages into the car, and headed to the Residence. Ginny would be working all day, with the big launch coming the next day, so they picked Carolyn up, and then went to the Cottage to drop off Teddy's bag and Victoire's trunk. Once that was done, Harry took them all out for lunch and a little shopping in London, and then they went back to the Cottage, where the five students brought Harry up to speed on how their exams and OWL's went, and told him about everything else that had gone on around the school.

Lisa had passed her apparition test, and could now also use magic outside of school. She and Megan both had jobs for the summer, so this weekend was the only chance they had to relax before starting work on Monday. The girls had practically been joined at the hip since coming to live at the Residence, so this would be an interesting summer for each of them, since Megan's job was working for Gabrielle at Marauders Paradise, and Lisa was doing an internship with Ginny at the lab.

Bill and Fleur picked up Victoire after they had finished work and took her home. The three of them were going to meet Harry, Ginny, and the other kids in Diagon Alley in the morning for a day of shopping. Harry had dinner ready when Ginny got back from work. She was given a repeat of the scholastic updates while they ate. After dinner, they went outside to enjoy the evening, watching Teddy and Stewart play with James and Al. They ended the evening with a game of LaserBroom that Teddy and James won against Stewart and Al. Ginny ended up staying up late talking with Lisa and Megan, but everyone else went to bed early so that they would be ready to keep up with the girls on their shopping trip in the morning.

The GamePortal stores had really become the place where Wizards and Witches went to get their games and WWVN's and WiComms, among the many other products made by Marauders Institute. Harry, Ginny and the kids met Bill, Fleur, and Victoire at the GamePortal in Diagon Alley on Saturday morning, about an hour before the store was opening.

Owen let them in the back entrance, where the adults had welcome home surprises for each of the students. All five of their WiComms got the new upgrade system, and Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Victoire all got one of the new cameras. Harry and Ginny bought an additional camera, as did Bill and Fleur, and four more WiComm upgrades were done. Owen was very happy. The store hadn't even opened, and he'd already sold six cameras, and nine WiComm upgrades. When they'd left Owen and his staff to the mad rush that was about to hit his store, they went into Muggle London to spend the day shopping.

The girls had major shopping to do, picking out summer clothes for all of them, and work outfits for Lisa and Megan. Teddy, Stewart, and James were set free to roam the mall, while Bill and Harry kept track of the younger children and followed the women around and carried the bags for them.

When hunger superceded their interest in playing games and wandering through stores, the boys met up with Harry, Bill, and the others, and they all went to the food court for lunch. After eating, they shopped at the Mall for another hour or so, and then they stopped at the Diagon Alley FashionKnut for more clothing purchases before heading for the Cottage.

Bill and Fleur stayed for dinner, and Victoire was spending the night, along with all of the other kids and teens. Dinnertime was noisy and entertaining, and they spent most of the evening in the sitting room having a nice long visit until it started getting dark, and then they went outside to watch the kids play LaserBroom again until Harry and Ginny rounded up James, Al, Carolyn, and Lily to get them ready for bed.

Harry was in the kitchen on Sunday morning, getting breakfast cooking, enjoying a solitary cup of coffee, and going over the plans for the day. Ginny and Lisa would be taking Megan to Marauders Paradise this afternoon. She would be staying with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael while she was working on the island.

He'd be taking Stewart and Carolyn back to the residence this morning, and then he planned on having a quiet afternoon at home with Teddy, Victoire, James, Al, and Lily. Lisa would be starting at the lab tomorrow, and the plan was that she'd apparate to the Cottage each morning, have breakfast with them, and then she and Ginny would go to the Institute together. Teddy was the first breakfast guest this moring, and he sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Good morning, Uncle Harry," he said, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Good morning. Hungry?" he asked, and Teddy nodded.

"Before everyone else gets down here, though, I was hoping to get a minute to talk to you," he said. Harry checked to make sure that all of the cooking was under control, and then he sat down at the table.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Teddy smiled. "Well, money is," he answered. "I know Stewart and I are only fourteen, but we were kinda hoping you might have an idea or two on jobs we could get this summer to earn some." Harry smiled too.

"Let me think about that and see what I can come up with," he told Teddy. "It might take me a couple of days, since according to you last night in that LaserBroom game, I am getting slower now that I'm so old."

Teddy grinned at him. "I'm just playing along with you. I figured out a while ago that most of the time you're faking it when you lose when you're playing games."

Harry was surprised. "What gave me away?" he asked curiously, and watched as Teddy thought about that for a minute.

"A few things. You hardly seem to even be paying attention to the games - you have more fun watching the kids that are 'beating' you. The odd time that you do let yourself win, you do it like you're not even trying. When it comes to stuff like Quidditch and LaserBroom, your just too good a flyer to not be holding back to give the rest of us a chance."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Busted." He had gotten back up to continue cooking.

"Since we're on the topic of you being a big fake, though," Teddy said, "there's something else I've been wondering about." Harry motioned that he should continue while he was working. "I'm still really just learning about magic, but you're the only Wizard or Witch I've seen that can do magic without your wand." Harry stopped, and turned to look at him, and saw that Ginny had just walked into the room too, and had come to a stop as she'd heard what Teddy had said, looking at each of them, startled.

Harry sighed. "Apparently I haven't been careful enough," he said quietly. "Teddy, it's really important to me that you don't talk about this with anyone else. This is something I don't want known publicly." Teddy nodded immediately, seeing that Harry was being very serious about this.

"What kind of things did you catch me doing without my wand?" he asked, and Teddy smiled.

"You weren't using your wand that Christmas Eve when you were making the toy dragons chase those dolls around," he said, "and sometimes you just levitate something to you without even thinking about pulling your wand out. There've been a few other things like that I've seen you do before. I don't understand how you can do it though. Is it like me being a metamorphmagus, or being an animagus? I don't need my wand to morph, and I read that animagus don't need their wands to change back and forth." Harry looked a little uncomfortable about answering that question, so Ginny sat beside Teddy, smiled at him, and answered his question so that Harry didn't have to.

"You can trust him, Harry," she began, smiling at her husband, and he nodded. "Teddy, I hadn't really paid any attention to the fact that Harry was doing magic without his wand, but I suspect the reason is because of just how powerful a Wizard he is. Your idea about the animagus is a good comparison. It takes a strong Wizard or Witch to be able to change forms and then be able to change back again. This is like that, just at a whole new level."

Harry was putting platters on the table, and sat down again for a minute. "Now that you know, Teddy, it's important to me to keep this private," he said quietly. "It would be impossible for me to fix all of the problems people would come asking me to help them with. I hope you understand." Teddy looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded again. Harry was saved by the stampede of little feet coming downstairs, drawn by the siren smell of breakfast.

Ginny, Lisa, and Megan got to Marauders Paradise at eight in the morning, island time. Gabrielle was waiting for them at the hotel, and they exchanged hugs and kisses before heading for the bungalow to get Megan settled in. When she had been shown to her room, Gabrielle and Ginny gave the two young women some time to themselves. They'd been more like sisters than best friends for the past five years, and would need a little space right now.

Gabrielle planned to have Megan work at a lot of different jobs on the island, letting her try out everything from working in the hotel to helping out with the Haunted Island Adventure. Lisa and Megan joined them in the kitchen after about half an hour, and they all went into the village to wander the shops until lunchtime. Megan was really excited about working here all summer, but this first day was hard, and after lunch, it was already time to say goodbye to Ginny and Lisa, who had to head back home.

The girls had their WiComms, and they'd send each other messages and now they could send pictures too, and Lisa would be coming to the island for the last week of July. Both girls had tears in their eyes when they had one last hug before Ginny activated the portkey, and then Gabrielle was there to hold Megan close.

"Let's go back to the bungalow, get swimsuits on, and go relax on the beach," she suggested. "We've got an entire afternoon of sunshine just waiting for us to enjoy."

Harry had dropped Stewart and Carolyn off at the Residence after breakfast while Ginny and Lisa went there with Megan to help her pack for her trip to the island. He and the kids played until the girls were ready to leave, and then they went back to the cottage for lunch. When Ginny, Lisa, and Megan had left for the island, he had Teddy and Victoire entertain the kids outside, grabbed some of his PBP Investment files, and sat down to see what he could find for two fourteen year old boys to do for the summer.

They were too young to work in any of the manufacturing jobs, or do sales in any of the stores. Since they were underage, they wouldn't be able to help with construction. He was looking at the jobs at the Marauders Institute research division when he thought he found the perfect fit. He made a WiComm call to Natalie, and asked if he could pop over for ten minutes.

He let Teddy and Victoire know he was leaving for a few minutes, and then he apparated over to Natalie and Owen's house. When they'd finished with the hugs and handshakes, he quickly outlined his idea to her, and she thought it was a great plan, so he then called Andromeda and Susan to set a few things up, then went back to the Cottage to play with the kids until it was time to make dinner for them.

Ginny and Lisa got back to the cottage just after dinner, and Andromeda, Susan, and Stewart came over, as Harry had requested. When they'd all sat down, Harry told the boys that he'd found jobs for them.

"How would you guys like to be 3D GameWizard game testers for the summer?" he asked, and immediately received two emphatic 'YES' answers.

"Natalie has approved these jobs for you, and they pay forty galleons a week, plus a ten galleon bonus for every game that gets final approval after you've tested it and found any problems that need to be fixed before they can be sold," he continued. Teddy and Stewart both nodded.

Harry smiled at Teddy. "Your Grandmother has agreed to let you stay here during the weekdays this summer, and then you'll spend most of the weekends with her." Andromeda nodded, smiling at her excited grandson, who got up and went over to hug her.

"Stewart, you'll side-along apparate here in the mornings with Lisa," Harry continued, and Lisa nodded her agreement. Harry looked at Victoire, who wasn't looking all that happy with the news.

"I'm going to be busy this summer with work the Phoenix Foundation is doing," he told her. "I was hoping you'd stay here from Monday to Wednesday each week and take care of James, Al, and Lily for us, and then I'll take Thursdays and Fridays off to be with them. Ginny and I will pay twenty-five galleons a week for the three days." Victoire smiled and nodded, happy to get offered the job that Lisa and Megan had done last summer. The kids had been outside playing while they had this little meeting, so once they'd settled everything, they all went out to enjoy the warm, beautiful evening with them.

On Mondays, Harry was going to spend the morning working with Susan on the hundreds of details that went into the annual trip to Marauders Paradise. Susan had been up half of the night, though, thinking about the jobs Harry and Ginny had put together for Stewart, Lisa, and Megan. There were nearly seventy-five other Hogwarts students right now at her Residence alone that spent their summers idly playing, and she was thinking that helping at least the fifty or so fourteen-year old and older students find work for the summers would help them grow a little, and get better prepared for when they would be out on their own.

When Harry got to her office in the morning, she told him about what had been on her mind all night, and he'd agreed that it was a good idea. They made some calls, and by noon, had set up plans for Penelope, Mandy, Owen, and a few other company managers to come to the Residence to talk with the Hogwarts students about the possibility of having jobs for them this summer. Susan and Harry both agreed that they should try it out for the summer here, and work out any problems before expanding it to the other Residences in the future.

Harry sat in on that Tuesday morning meeting, and by the end of it, Penelope had hired most of the seventeen-year old students who could help in construction. Mandy had hired the sixteen year olds, and a few of the remaining seventeen year olds to work at the Institute's manufacturing facility. Owen hired four of the younger students for each of five stores to work as 'demonstrators' of 3D games, and to show off other products like the cameras and WiComms. Each store would have two shifts, two teens per shift. That took care of all of the fourteen-year old and older students.

When word had gotten around about the possibility of there being jobs for some of the older students, Susan had received a few requests from a few of the younger students about whether they might be able to work too, but Harry and Susan had both decided that the younger kids should just enjoy being kids, and kept the limit for jobs to the fourteen-year old age limit that Susan had thought would be best. They did, however, decide to make up some jobs around the Residence for the children that paid money. The other thing they made sure of was that all job opportunities were optional - if the teens wanted to make a little extra money, fine. If they didn't, that was good too, although this year, all of the teens that were old enough to work did want a job.

Victoire worked all of that first week watching her cousins, because Uncle Harry needed to help Susan out with the extra work that went into putting a bunch of teens into summer jobs – going shopping for work clothes, figuring out how they would each get to and from work, the need to have lunches to go, an early breakfast sitting, and dozens of other details. Most of the kids used the floo network to get to Owen's stores or to the Institute. The students doing construction could all apparate to their job sites, or were given portkeys if the building locations were a long distance away.

While she really loved taking care of the kids, Victoire's favourite part of each day came after the kids were in bed, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went upstairs, and she got to have Teddy all to herself for a little while. They would sit together on the sofa, watch something on WWVN, and talk about their days. They would hold hands and sit close together. She'd put her head on his shoulder, and when they were both tired from a long day, would share a hug and a kiss before heading off to their rooms.

July was a really busy month, but it wasn't all work. There was a party at the Cottage to celebrate Harry and Ginny's, and Ron and Hermione's, thirteenth anniversary, and the two couples spent an evening outdoors playing with their collective kids, including Teddy and Victoire. Rose had her sixth birthday party, with most of the family, and quite a number of friends coming to Ron and Hermione's house for an afternoon of fun and games. Art turned nine years old, and Harry and Ginny gave him one of the custom Firebolts like the one they'd given Teddy that had the 'speed limit' on it. They were all busy with work and play, and before they knew it, the day arrived to go to Marauders Paradise for the Phoenix Foundation week.

Megan was smiling as she walked up to Lisa, Harry, Ginny, and the others. "Welcome to Marauders Paradise!" she told them brightly. "My name is Megan, and I would be pleased to show you to your suite this morning." She proceeded to take them to their rooms, again in the new section of the hotel, and waited until they were all in the sitting room of their suite before discarding her 'work' persona, and giving them all hugs.

"I have missed you all so much!" she told them. "I have to get back to work, but I'll stay here in Lisa's room while you're here." She gave Lisa another hug. "I've got tomorrow off too," she told her friend happily, "so we can spend the whole day together."

When Megan had left to get back to welcoming the thousands of guests that were coming in, they put their bags away in their rooms, and then headed out to wander around the island. Teddy, Stewart, James, and Al left them to play games. Lisa and Ginny wandered through the shops, including a stop to visit Kevin. Harry took Lily and Carolyn to one of the playgrounds for the morning. Victoire was coming with Bill, Fleur, and the two girls they were chaperoning this week, but they'd drawn a later portkey time, and wouldn't arrive for another couple of hours. They were all going to meet for lunch at one of the beach-front cafés.

Lunch was followed up with an afternoon that most of them spent at the beach playing in the water, and relaxing in the warm sand until it was time to get ready for the welcoming banquet. The ballroom had been magically altered over the last year to be able to hold the nearly seven thousand strong Phoenix Foundation Residences children and chaperones.

Gabrielle welcomed everyone, and also announced the three newest attractions for the island. The first was a magical roller coaster that was based on the popular Muggle ride, that thanks to the ability to magically alter it, was the tallest, fastest, longest coaster in the world. This new ride had an eleven-year old age restriction. There was another roller coaster for children who were between five and eleven, and the third new attraction was called an 'AquaBike', a Muggle watercraft with three large wheels that made the bike float on the water, and you pedalled to move across the water.

After dinner, there was another talent show put on by the staff at Marauders Paradise. When that was over, Harry and Ginny took James, Al, Carolyn, and Lily off to bed, and Lisa, Megan, Stewart, Teddy, and Victoire went out to the teen dance club for a couple of hours before coming back to the suite and either going to bed or sitting up and talking until the early hours of the morning.

Lisa and Megan were spending Megan's day off together. Harry and Bill had taken the rest of the eleven and older students to try out the new rollercoaster, while Ginny took the five to elevens, including the two girls Bill and Fleur were chaperoning on the smaller coaster. Fleur took Lily, the only under five in their group, to play at some of the other younger kids games, and do a little shopping, which was definitely a favourite thing to do for both of them.

They all got together for lunch, and afterwards, Teddy, Stewart, and Victoire were let loose to spend the afternoon together, while the 'parents' and the other kids headed for an afternoon at the pool, which now also had a whole new section of waterslides and water games to play with. James was only a little disappointed to not go with the older kids, since those waterslides had looked like a lot of fun.

When the three teens were finally on their own and out of sight of the rest of the family, Stewart stopped Teddy and Victoire, and was smiling at his two friends. "Teddy, I've been your friend for almost five years now, right?" he asked, and Teddy nodded. "Then why don't you just go ahead and hold your girlfriend's hand. Do you guys really think I don't know you both well enough to have figured out how you feel about each other?" Teddy blushed a little, and Victoire laughed and gave Stewart a hug.

"Just let me know when to turn my head so I don't have to watch any snogging," he added. Teddy was going from pink to red now, and Victoire and Stewart were both laughing.

Victoire took Teddy's hand, and gave it a tug. "We promise! Now come on, you guys. Let's hit that rollercoaster again!"

They had a great afternoon, riding the coaster two more times, playing a LaserBroom match, and trying out the AquaBikes. It was at the AquaBikes that they met Isabelle. She was thirteen, had long dark hair, and eyes as blue as Victoire's. While they waited for bikes to be available to try, they found out Isabelle was from the Canadian residence.

She was part of a group of five, and had stayed back so the other four could go out together. It was convenient that the bikes only had two seats, and so she happily paired up with Stewart to go try them out too, and the rest, as they say, is history. When it was time to head back to meet the others for dinner, they first agreed to get together again later that night at the dance club.

Stewart had a fairly large, stupid grin on his face, when he and Teddy arrived back at their suite to meet up with everyone and get ready to go out to dinner.

"What's her name, and where's she from?" Harry asked him after taking one look at Stewart's face. Stewart wasn't much help in getting that information, but Victoire was more than happy to tell them everything they knew about Isabelle during dinner.

During the rest of the week, Teddy, Stewart, and Victoire spent the mornings with 'the parents' and 'the kids', then after lunch they had the afternoon to themselves, which meant that they met up with Isabelle, went around the island going on rides, playing games, going swimming, or doing whatever else they felt like doing for the day.

Isabelle and Victoire became best friends in that week. Neither girl had really had a best girlfriend before - Victoire because most of the girls at school might not treat her badly anymore, but they also weren't buddy-buddy either, and Isabelle because she was shy and gentle, and she'd had a lot of tough years since she'd lost her parents when she was seven.

The girls had a lot more in common than their blue eyes. They loved the same music, and styles of clothes, and had the same favourite WWVN teen stars. They both liked Stewart and Teddy quite a bit too. Stewart certainly wasn't shy like Isabelle, but they were drawn together by that gentleness they saw in each other. A lot of orpans got tough growing up, and only a few were filled up with compassion and love - like Teddy, and Uncle Harry, and Stewart and Isabelle.

Dinner was always back with their family, although Isabelle came and had dinner with her new friends and their family a few times. After dinner, they would play with the younger kids for a while each evening before going to the dance club, for walks on the beach, or to play games like LaserBroom. The two young couples also did the Haunted Island Adventure together, which both girls thought was a lot more fun with the boys there to hold them close during the scary parts. Isabelle and Victoire stayed overnight together a couple of times in Victoire's suite too, and by the end of the week, they were together most of the time.

Ginny and Bill led their team, and Residence, to victory in the Phoenix Cup competition - the first win for the original Foundation Residence. They won the broom race, thanks to having four school Quidditch players on their team, and two very good former players. Carolyn and some of her friends also won the sandcastle competition for their Residence, and they sealed the victory by defeating the defending champion Australia team at the 3D GameWizard competition, which this year was the Dueling Dragons game. They might have been helped by the fact that Teddy and Stewart had been playing 3D games full time since school was out.

Victoire and Isabelle were in Victoire's room, waiting in excited, nervous anticipation, as Bill, Fleur, and the manager of Isabelle's Residence sat in the sitting room of their suite discussing the request the girls had made of them. Her Mum called them to come and join the adults, and they were holding each other's hands when they sat down on one of the sofas to find out what the decision was going to be. Victoire's Dad gave them the answer.

"We're willing to try it for one year," he told the girls, but held up a hand before they could start celebrating. "We have two conditions for you," he told them. "The first condition we have is that you both keep up your grades at school." Both girls nodded. "The second condition is that Isabelle can't take a room at our Residence from another child from back home who needs it just as much. The only solution we see, then, is that she comes to live with us for the rest of the summer and during the holidays."

Isabelle's jaw had dropped, and Victoire had jumped up to hug her Mum and Dad. "Really? You mean it?" she asked. Fleur was smiling and nodding as her daughter threw herself into her arms.

"If you both keep doing good in school, and you both want to, we'll make it permanent next summer. It's up to the two of you now." Isabelle was crying now, and Victoire went back and sat down with her.

"We're gonna be just like sisters, Isabelle. I promise. I'll get all 'O's' if I have to for you." Her new best friend hugged Victoire back, overwhelmed at how her life had changed - first by the Phoenix Foundation, and their Residence, and now by this gentle, beautiful girl who had taken her into her heart, and now into her family. She got up and hugged her Residence manager, and both Bill and Fleur.

"Thank-you," she told them simply. She promised herself she wasn't going to let Victoire down either.

"I'll send her trunk to you when I get back to our Residence, and get her school records sent to Hogwarts in time for them to send out her letter for the new school year," the Residence manager promised them. "Why don't you girls come with me, and we'll let Isabelle's chaperones know that she'll be getting her things and spending the night, and the next year, with Victoire."

When they'd left, Bill gave Fleur a big hug and a kiss. "Harry's right about one thing - sometimes you just do what's right. There was no way I could've said 'no' after hearing her story."

Fleur nodded. "It's amazing how wonderful she's turned out so far, considering all of those horrible things that have happened to her. And I'm pretty proud of our own little girl too. She's like her Aunt Gabrielle in a lot of ways." Bill smiled at that.

"She's a lot like her mother, and I'm sure she'll grow up to be just as amazing," he told Fleur.

Isabelle and Victoire didn't tell the boys about the new arrangements until later that night, when they were out taking a last walk along the beach, and Stewart was probably trying to deal with what he thought was a goodbye that would be at least until next summer. Victoire pulled on Teddy's hand and led him off away from their friends.

"Let's let them have some time alone," she told him quietly. He'd nodded, and followed her. Victoire stopped after a while, put her arms around Teddy's neck, and held him close.

"We should hear the shout any minute now," she told him with a bright smile.

"What shout?" Teddy asked her.

"The one Stewart is going to let loose when Isabelle tells him she's coming to live at my house for the rest of the summer, and go to school at Hogwarts with us this year," she answered. Teddy picked her up and swung her around, then gave her a kiss. They both started laughing when they heard the whoop of excitement from their friend, and the musical sound of Isabelle's laughter as she was also obviously picked up and spun around.

Teddy and Stewart walked into the sitting room of their suite to find Harry and Bill waiting for them. Harry smiled at the boys. "Come and sit down for a minute, guys," he told them. When they were sitting down, Harry continued.

"Bill and I want to have a little talk with the two of you without any of the girls around." Bill nodded, and Teddy noticed he wasn't smiling.

"Victoire and Isabelle wanted to surprise you both tonight with their news, so we kept it quiet for them. Before we head back home, though, we need to make something clear to both of you." Harry looked at each boy for a long moment before going on.

"For some unfathomable reason, those girls have decided that you two are worthy of their affection. Bill and I are here to tell you that you will both treat them with respect at all times, and will promise us that you won't do anything to hurt them." He waited until he got two decisive nods of agreement.

"If either of you do hurt our girls, it won't matter that you're my Godson," he said, looking at Teddy, "or as near to being my own son as you are," he added, looking at Stewart, "you'll face the wrath of one very angry, and moderately powerful Uncle, and the premier curse-breaker in the world, and father of your girlfriends." He gave them each one more serious look. "I wouldn't advise going down that road if I was you. Now go get some sleep, so you're rested in the morning when we head home."

When the boys had both left for their room, Harry put his hand out to shake Bill's. "Thanks for playing the silent dangerous one. I just can't pull that off with my looks."

Bill laughed as he stood up to go. "I'm not all that excited about Victoire having any boyfriends until she's about fifty, but if I had to pick one for her, I couldn't do any better than Remus and Nymphadora's boy. I'm sure they'll behave themselves." When he got to the door, he added - "That was a lot of fun, though. Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

When Bill had left, Harry went to bed, picking up the extendable ear that Ginny had forgotten under the door, and after changing and climbing into bed, snuggled close to his quietly giggling wife, kissing her tenderly, then settling in to get some sleep too.

Teddy and Stewart were sitting on their beds, talking quietly. "Do you think they were kidding us?" Stewart asked his friend.

Teddy shook his head. "No, not that it matters, 'cause I'd cut my arm off before I'd ever do anything to disappoint Uncle Harry or hurt Victoire."

Stewart nodded. "He said I was just like his own son to him." There were tears in his eyes now. "It's not like having our own fathers back, but he's a pretty good substitute."

Teddy agreed. "Let's get some sleep. We'll need all the rest we can get in case we screw up with the girls and have to find out if we can run faster scared than those old guys can run mad." Stewart laughed, and they put the lights out and drifted off to sleep.

Harry had a chance to get to know Isabelle a bit during August. She stayed at the Cottage with Victoire from Monday morning until Wednesday afternoon each week. That also coincided with Teddy having Stewart stay overnight on Monday and Tuesday nights. Funny how that just happened to work out that way.

He found that Isabelle was a gentle, soft-spoken young lady. She was very bright, and he knew that Ginny was impressed when she joined in on some of the discussions that she and Lisa had about things they were doing in the lab. James, Al, and Lily all really liked Isabelle, and she returned their affection.

Hugo turned four years old, and Al had his sixth birthday. The Hogwarts letters came out, and then, suddenly, it was only a week before school would be starting. Megan came back from Marauders Paradise, and Lisa, Teddy, and Stewart finished up their summer working at the Institute. Lisa would be taking the same NEWT courses that Ginny and Hermione had taken, having earned all 'O's', and 'E's' in her sixth year. Megan would only have four classes that she could continue into her sixth year with, having earned two Outstanding, and two Exceeds Expectation OWL's. She passed everything else except Divination, but not with high enough grades to continue with the sixth year and NEWT levels. Teddy and Stewart were going into their fourth year, Isabelle would start at Hogwarts in third year, and Victoire was starting her second year.

Grandma and Grandpa took James, Al, and Lily for the day when Harry and Ginny took Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Teddy to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Bill and Fleur met them there with Victoire and Isabelle. They split up and took care of books, supplies, clothes, and robes. They got back together again to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and then stopped at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where the boys picked up some contraband, er, supplies, Isabelle got a Pygmy Puff and supplies for it, and Harry picked up a few requests that James had sent with him.

They sent their purchases to houses and Residence rooms using the handy little Translocators, and then headed into Muggle London for more shopping at their favourite Mall. When they'd finished for the day, they dropped Teddy off with Andromeda. He'd be spending the last week of the summer with her before coming to stay at the Cottage on the thirty-first so he could go with everyone else on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny dropped Stewart, Lisa, and Megan off at the Residence before picking up James, Al, and Lily on their way back to the Cottage. After a very long day of shopping, they were both looking forward to a quiet evening at home.

The kids were back in school, and Harry had lost his summer babysitters, so he did as much of his work for the Phoenix Foundation from home as he could, and Winky or Kreacher would watch the kids when he needed to be away from the Cottage for the Foundation or for Wizengamot business.

They had received an Owl Post from the kids letting them know that Isabelle had been placed in Gryffindor with her friends. The boys both made the Quidditch team again, and they were all settling in to their classes and the loads of homework.

Ginny got back into her routine at the lab, and Harry and the kids continued to make at least two trips a week to the residence, and had their one day a week outing. The Cannon's season opened with a road loss to Puddlemere United, followed by a home-opener win against the Wasps. Ron had been offered a couple of head coaching jobs during the off-season, but he had refused to even consider those offers. He was a Chudley Cannon, and that was the end of it.

There was a lot of activity going on at PBP Investments that Harry only heard a little bit about, but he was fairly sure they were getting ready for another one of their big moves. His groups of volunteers at the Phoenix Foundation were going to be ready for the DREAM Christmas, and they had recruited more than the two thousand volunteers they'd hoped to get.

The entire fall was pretty quiet for Harry, Ginny, and the kids. They went to see a couple of Cannons games, and they all went to Frederica's third birthday party in November. They got a letter from Teddy to let them know that Gryffindor had won their game against Slytherin this year. The Cannons had won four out of their first six games at the end of November.

The December first Owl Posts were waiting for Harry and Ginny when they got downstairs that morning, and Ginny waved Harry to go ahead and read his letters first. He grabbed his first cup of coffee for the morning, and sat down to start with Fleur's letter.

Dear Harry,

We have had another stellar year. The new cameras and WiComms and WiComm upgrades had a significant impact on the results for Marauders Institute. With another record year in profits, your investments and the Phoenix Foundation fund are both in good shape going into 2013.

Next year, we have determined that we are ready to introduce the ReVive vitamin into the Muggle world. This will be another significant investment for our combined resources, but will have an exceptional return on our investment.

We are confident that 2013 will be a significant event in our comparatively short history. Your financial summary, Phoenix Foundation report, and my incentive authorization letter are included with this package, and the Owl will wait for your return post.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry handed that letter over to Ginny, and continued reading.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2012

Beginning Balance PBPI: 17,069.5 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 1,640 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 9,036.5 million galleons

New Investment: 500 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 28,246 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 6,630 million galleons

Property Division 1,350 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 600 million galleons

Witch Investment 120 million galleons

Other Investments 300 million galleons

Total Profit 9,000 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 3,600 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 5,400 million galleons

PBP Profit 1,788.5 million galleons

PF Profit 1,788.5 million galleons

IP Profit 1,823 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 18,858 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation: 3,428.5 million galleons

Less Expenses: 1,629 million galleons

Ending Balance - PF: 1,799.5 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 11,359.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 32,017 million galleons

The financials never ceased to amaze him, and he passed that report along to Ginny, continuing with the Phoenix Foundation report without looking up.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2012

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 1,640 million galleons

New Revenue: 1,788.5 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,629.00 million galleons

Ending Balance: 1,799.50 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 660 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 110 million galleons

Food Program: 135 million galleons

Housing Program: 300 million galleons

Work Program: 418.5 million galleons

DREAM Christmas: 0.5 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,629 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences: 4,800 25,000 galleons**

Vaccine Program: 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs: 32,000 3,450 galleons

Food Program: 675,000 200 galleons

Housing Program: 30,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program: 167,400 2,500 galleons*

DREAM Christmas: 5,000 100 galleons*

Activities Summary:

For the year ending November 30, 2012, the Phoenix Foundation vaccinated one million children to prevent Dragon Pox. There were over 3.6 million Witches, Wizards, and Goblins who were helped by the other Foundation programs. Ten new residences opened, taking an additional two thousand children. The cost per student is significantly lower due to the much lower cost of running the Residences in some of the other countries. The cost per child does not include the cost of building the facilities, and those long-term assets are currently valued at nearly one billion galleons.

Another thirty thousand homes were built and provided to low-income families. The foundation was able to affect an incredible six hundred and seventy-five thousand families who were aided by the Food Program, and over one hundred and sixty-seven thousand jobs were supplemented. The DREAM Christmas Program was the smallest program that the foundation funded, but it's impact to the communities that were affected was incredible, and the plans to expand the program for the upcoming season have been finalized and a global outreach is ready to begin.

This year, there has been an approximate increase of over two million people impacted by the Phoenix Foundation programs, with an increased expense of two hundred and twenty-nine million galleons. We're helping more people, making more of a difference, and getting more efficient while we're doing it. Once again, everyone involved in the working with or for the Foundation should be very proud of the hard work, and of the exceptional results that has been achieved over the past year.

Harry handed the Foundation report to Ginny, reviewed Fleur's incentive, approved it, and sent it back with the Owl. He got up, filled his coffee cup again, and then started cooking breakfast. Ginny finished going over the PBP Investments and Phoenix Foundation reports, and then she opened her own package.

Dear Ginny,

I am pleased to advise you of the approval of your annual incentive by the PBP Investment Account Managers. A transfer of 66.3 million galleons has been made to your account. I have included your financial report for Witch Investments in this package. The investments continued to have strong results this year, and while the profit percentage is down, that percentage remains well above expectations.

We are allowing another five hundred million galleons in new investments this year, with the same sixty to forty percent split between the majority owners and PBP Investments. This new infusion of capital will allow us to complete planned expansion of operations. 2013 is going to be an exciting year for Witch Investments, and we are projecting continued strong growth.

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

Ginny glanced quickly through the short financial summary for Witch Investments.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2012

Beginning Balance WI: 615 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 410 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 1,025 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 140 million galleons

Retail: 260 million galleons

Total Profit: 400 million galleons

Less Incentive (25%) 100 million galleons

Profit: 300 million galleons

WI Profit: 180 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 120 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 795 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 530 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 1,325 million galleons

"If you were in doubt last year as to whether Fleur was the first billionaire Witch, I'd say that these reports pretty much guarantee she's over that now," Ginny told her husband, smiling happily at him. Harry smiled too.

"All of you deserve every knut of those incentives. Our family investments are up over seventeen hundred percent from where they were fourteen years ago, and I've basically done nothing with them for the past five years, except to give money away, so I'm just making your jobs harder."

Ginny laughed. "You're one of the reasons our jobs are so much fun," she told him. Their three children came downstairs then, and talk of finances was over while they attended to getting the kids fed. Ginny left for work at the lab, even though it was a Saturday, since they would still be having their party today, and Harry helped the kids get ready for their morning visit to the Residence.

Harry and Ginny were in Diagon Alley for December eighth, and December fifteenth to do their DREAM Christmas volunteer work. Over their two days, they made one hundred and eighty-six dreams come true, giving away over twenty-five thousand galleons worth of presents that they helped get for children.

The DREAM Christmas also did the same daycare program again this year, this time helping out three thousand families, at a cost of three hundred thousand galleons. Harry and Ginny didn't personally have any of the more spectacular family interventions this year like they had last year with Diane and her children, but there were twelve new houses that were given away worldwide by DREAM Christmas volunteers - each request being personally approved by Molly Weasley. The whole event was a quiet success that for the most part stayed out of the media, yet helped over one hundred thousand families around the world in only it's second year!

Harry went to pick up Lisa, Megan, Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle at Kings Cross Station on the Friday before Christmas. He used Translocators this year to move their things to the Residence, to the Cottage, and to Bill and Fleur's house. When he had that done, they all headed for Diagon Alley, where they were going to meet Bill, Fleur, Mum, and Dad for lunch before going shopping for the afternoon.

They still had an hour or so before lunch when the got to the Leaky Cauldron, so they went into Diagon Alley to wander around. George's store, as always, had the flashiest display, and this year they were advertising the brand new Magic Mistletoe, which would float around the room, stop and hover anytime there was a boy and girl standing close together, then try to get them to kiss.

When they did kiss, it would shout out a loud 'SNOGGING ALERT', and then fly away, giggling madly to look for another target. When they went into the store, they noticed that there were several of the little flying mistletoe scooting around the store, and there were regular snogging alerts going off, entertaining the customers as they shopped.

Harry quietly bought one of them - why should the kids be the only ones to have all the fun? Before they left the store to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, a blushing Stewart and Isabelle were caught by one of the mistletoe, as were a laughing Lisa and Harry, since apparently the silly things worked with pairing up any adult or underage couples, and they'd wanted to find out what would happen, so Lisa had given Harry a little peck of a kiss, which had been enough to set the snogging alert off. Victoire and Teddy teased Harry that they were going to tell Aunt Ginny on him that he got caught snogging in Uncle George's store, which had everyone laughing as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Their main shopping trip was going to be on Saturday, so that afternoon, after an extended lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, they just wandered around their favourite Muggle Mall. They picked up a few gifts, and the girls took advantage of some holiday sales to pick out some new clothes.

While the girls shopped for clothes, Harry took Teddy and Stewart shopping for Christmas presents for their girlfriends. They picked up a necklace for Isabelle that was similar to the one Victoire had, except with a different setting for the blue diamond, and in white gold. Teddy picked out an elegant watch for Victoire that was accented with those same blue diamonds as her necklace and earrings.

Harry did a little shopping in the jewellery store too, picking up a set of brilliant ruby and diamond earrings, with matching necklace and bracelet for Ginny. Fleur had told Al that a girl never had enough jewellery, and you just never knew when she might feel like wearing red instead of green, or pearls, or diamonds.

He took all of the teens back to the Cottage, where they took over from Winky and Kreacher with the kids. James had been ticked off about not being included in going to get Teddy this time, but quickly forgot about that once they had arrived. The four girls scooped Lily up, and went off to play with her and chat until dinner, while Teddy and Stewart took care of entertaining James and Al. Harry got to work on cooking dinner.

When Ginny walked in the front door of the Cottage, she smiled as she heard the sound of a large group of kids in the kitchen. She was taking her cloak and boots off when Lily hurled herself at her mother.

"Hi, mommy! Welcome home!" she told Ginny. "Lisa, and Megan, and Teddy, and Stewart, and Victoire, and Isabelle are all home from school."

Ginny listened to her daughter give her a non-stop review of her day, what she and the girls did after they had gotten to the Cottage, what daddy was cooking for supper, and what they were going to do after dinner. Lisa came into the hallway, picked Lily up, and pretended to wind her up again, while Lily laughed. She gave Ginny a hug.

"How are things at the lab?" she asked, and Ginny smiled.

"Pretty good. I'm off until the day after Christmas now, so it was a busy day getting everything wrapped up that I wanted to get done." Lisa put an arm through one of Ginny's, while still carrying Lily in the other.

"I'd say I miss the lab, but so far, I'm too busy with the NEWT classes to hardly even think half of the time. Sometimes I wish I hadn't done quite so well in my classes - Megan's having way more fun than I am with only four subjects this year."

Ginny laughed at her fondly. "You and I are too much alike for me to believe that load of hippogriff..." she looked at Lily, and left the sentence hanging unfinished. Lisa laughed too.

"Lily, I think your Mommy was about to say a bad word," she said, and Lily giggled.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity, and Ginny was greeted with hugs and kisses from everyone. Bill and Fleur were over for dinner too, having gotten there just ahead of Ginny. She was led to a chair, handed a glass of wine, and they spent the next hour or so catching up on everything the kids had been doing at school.

Fleur, Lisa and Ginny did the after dinner cleanup, with Megan and Lily keeping them company. When they went into the sitting room, they found the boys, Victoire, and Isabelle playing GameWizard, and they joined in for a girls against the boys mini competition, which the girls won six matches to one. The boys had tried to trade Harry to the girl's team, offering to play with only five on their team, but the girls politely declined their generous offer.

Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle headed home late in the evening, and Harry took James, Al, and Lily upstairs for bedtime stories to end their day. Teddy and Stewart helped him out with that before calling it a night too. Lisa and Megan sat up talking with Ginny until several hours later, and Harry was already sound asleep when a very tired Ginny finally climbed into bed, snuggled close to him, closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

The shopping day on the Saturday before Christmas was one of Victoire's favourite days of the year. It was a whole day to spend with Aunt Ginny and her Mum, and this year was even better, having Isabelle with her. She was a year behind Isabelle at school, but they spent almost all of their spare time together. They studied in the library or the Common Room. They weren't in the same dorm room, but would sit together on one of their beds every night before going to sleep to talk and share secrets. When the boys weren't in class or at Quidditch practice, they'd be doing homework with them too, or they'd spend some time together relaxing in the Common Room when they could.

Lisa and Megan had spent the morning shopping with them too, and then after lunch, they had gone out to do their own shopping. Uncle Harry and her Dad had the four boys with them, as usual, and Lily and Carolyn were with them for the afternoon. They picked out presents for her father, and for both sets of Grandparents. They bought a silk blouse for Aunt Gabrielle, and presents for her cousins Rose and Frederica.

The boys were taking care of the presents for Art, Nicolas, Michael and Hugo - which probably meant they were goofing off playing with the cool toys in the stores. Once they had finished getting everything on their list, Victoire went with Aunt Ginny and Lily, while Isabelle and Corolyn went with her Mum so that they could pick out presents for each other. Ginny helped Victoire pick out presents for her Mum, Isabelle, and Teddy. When they all met back up again at the end of the day, Victoire and Isabelle went to the Cottage for an overnight stay, since Teddy would be going back to Hogwarts on Sunday after the family Christmas at the Burrow to spend Christmas Eve and morning with his Grandma.

Lisa, taking Megan with her, apparated to the Residence, and Stewart and Carolyn stayed with the gang going to the Cottage. Victoire and Isabelle gave her Mum and Dad a kiss and hug before leaving with Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the kids. Her parents were going on a date tonight, and they headed home to get dressed up for an evening of dining and dancing.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were upstairs putting four tired little kids to bed, and then planned to go to bed too, leaving the two young couples in the sitting room to entertain themselves for the rest of the night. Teddy and Victoire were on one sofa, and Isabelle and Stewart were sitting on one of the others. They were all pretty tired too, but wanted to have some time together before the boys would be heading back to Hogwarts and the Residence, and the girls would go back home.

They turned the lights down, and turned on the WWVN, picking a Christmas movie to watch. Teddy was sitting on one side of the sofa, and had his arms around Victoire, who contentedly leaned back against the arm of the sofa, resting her head against his chest. Victoire didn't realize that she'd fallen asleep until Teddy's soft kiss woke her up. She smiled at him, her blue eyes dancing.

"Here, let me close my eyes again, and you can wake me up like that one more time," she suggested, and heard Stewart and isabelle laughing along with Teddy.

"You slept through most of the movie," Isabelle told her, "but you looked so happy, we couldn't bring ourselves to wake you up." She stood up and pulled Stewart to his feet. "Come on," she told him. "We'll let them say goodnight here, and maybe I'll let you kiss me goodnight upstairs."

Stewart laughed again. "Maybe?" Isabelle was smiling as she led him out of the room. Victoire put her arms around Teddy's neck.

"Let's skip the words and get straight to the goodnight kissing part," she told Teddy before pulling him close and kissing him.

Isabelle was in the sitting room at the Burrow. She and Stewart were sharing a sofa with Fleur and Bill, and they were in the middle of opening presents. They had received presents from 'Grandma and Grandpa', and from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and their kids. She had been in a state of perpetual astonishment ever since they'd arrived here. Isabelle tried not to remember a lot about her life before ending up in an orphanage, and even after that, before she was brought to live at the Phoenix Foundation Residence, but she knew her family had been nothing like this.

Everyone here was happy, and full of joy and love that just seemed to include everyone in the house - including her and Stewart. For that matter, Teddy and his Grandmother weren't actually family either - they'd just sort of been adopted by the Weasleys. Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Kevin were there with Michael too. Stewart squeezed her hand, and he smiled when she looked at him.

"Uncle Harry says that it's too bad that every family isn't like this," he told her quietly. "People would be a lot happier if they all were."

Isabelle nodded. They'd had a fun afternoon, and Uncle George had set one of his magical mistletoes loose in the house, which James had absolutely loved until he got caught by it next to Rose, and she'd set it off by leaning over and kissing him right on the lips, which had gotten everyone laughing at the spluttering boy.

The food at dinner was wonderful, but it was the animated conversation throughout the meal that continually amazed Isabelle. She had thought that it got loud in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. That was practically a library whisper compared to this.

Stewart had gotten an unbreakable Beater bat and a pair of Quidditch gloves, and Isabelle had been given a bottle of perfume and the softest, most beautiful sweater she'd ever owned in her life. There were lots of toys and clothes for the younger kids, and the adults had a gift exchange where they drew names, so they each had one or two gifts that were as often picked to be a gag gift as the ones picked to be something useful.

When they had finished opening gifts, Isabelle and Stewart got together with Teddy and Victoire, and they played GameWizard. They had picked sides again, and the girls were on the team with Ginny, Gabrielle, Nathallie, Penelope, and Marietta, while the boys had Charlie, Bill, George, Ron, and Percy - who they had picked over Harry for their team. The boys managed to win three matches without having him on their team - but they still lost four to the women.

When it was getting late, and everyone was heading home, Isabelle gave Stewart a kiss goodnight, setting off that bleeping mistletoe contraption, then left for home with Victoire, Bill, and Fleur.

Christmas Eve day, Harry and Ginny had Lisa and Megan come over for the morning to watch the kids for them. They had decided to spend one last morning in Diagon Alley looking for any families that might have been missed during their two weekends of DREAM Christmases. They came across twelve families to help, and made those last few dreams come true, then headed back to the Cottage. They spent the afternoon there, playing with the kids and talking with Lisa and Megan, then after dinner, headed to the Residence to spend Christmas Eve with the children there.

Christmas morning, Isabelle woke to the smell of coffee and food cooking. She opened her eyes, and smiled. Sometimes she wanted to pinch herself. This was her room, just next door to Victoire's room - her best friend. There was a light knock on her door, and Victoire came in.

"Merry Christmas!" she told Isabelle, flashing her that dazzling smile. Isabelle sat up, and smiled back. She wouldn't have believed anyone if they told her that her smile was just as brilliant as her friend's, or that she was just as beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, Victoire," she answered as Victoire grabbed her housecoat and handed it to her.

"Come on," Victoire said. "Mum and Dad have breakfast almost ready, and then we can go open presents!" Victoire's eyes were sparkling, and she was obviously excited.

Isabelle put her housecoat on and followed her friend downstairs. She hugged both of Victoire's parents, and wished them a Merry Christmas. During breakfast, they talked about the afternoon party they'd be going to at the Residence. Isabelle had been there a few times with Victoire, Teddy, and Stewart, and it wasn't that much different than the one she had been at in Canada, but it sounded like their Christmas party was even better here.

She was still a naturally quiet person, so she mostly listened to the others while she ate, and thought about the last five months or so. Bill and Fleur were wonderful with her. They treated her the same as their own daughter, which was with respect, and honesty, and love. They would hug her, and praise her, and even occasionally scold her, which usually only happened when she and Victoire were up to something together, so even that was shared.

They were different than Harry and Ginny, she thought. 'Grown up' was the difference. Harry and Ginny were still more like teenagers - living every day like it was the greatest adventure, while Bill and Fleur were more serious and were more formal and reserved. One thing she knew for sure was that she was totally in love with these three people, and with Harry, Ginny, their kids, and the whole Weasley family.

Victoire poked her arm. "Anybody home?"

Isabelle smiled. "Sorry. The train of thought was off on a detour."

Victoire laughed at her. "Hurry up and eat. We've got presents waiting for us!"

They all helped with the cleanup after breakfast, then went into the sitting room, where Victoire had Isabelle sit on the floor with her near the tree. They would hand presents up to Bill and Fleur, and they all had fun opening their gifts. Isabelle got her own WiComm, a camera, and a new outfit. Victoire got some clothes too, and some games for her 3D GameWitch. When they had finished opening presents, Fleur got their attention.

"We have one more present this morning, and we got it for Bill and Victoire, and I, but we hope you'll like it too, Isabelle," she told them, and handed Victoire an envelope. Isabelle watched as her friend quickly opened the envelope. There was a single sheet of parchment in the envelope, and after only reading the first part, Victoire looked up at her Mum and Dad and started to cry. Fleur nodded in answer to the unspoken question, and there were tears starting to fill her eyes too.

"Isabelle, all three of us love you very much," she said quietly, "and for Christmas the only thing we really want to have is a new member of our family. All we need is for you to agree, and the adoption will be official."

Victoire threw her arms around her friend and hugged her. "Please say 'yes', Isabelle, and this will be my best Christmas ever," she asked. Both of the girls were crying now, and Isabelle didn't need to think about anything.

"I love all of you too," she told them in her soft voice. "More than anything. They told me at the orphanage I was at before going to the Residence that older kids never get adopted. You guys are supposed to want to adopt babies you know."

Fleur laughed. "Are you kidding? And go through diapers, sleepless nights, and the terrible twos? Why would anyone want to pick that over a beautiful, smart, and absolutely adorable teenager like you?"

Isabelle got up and then sat beside Fleur on the sofa to give her a big hug. "It might take me a little while to get used to it, but is it alright if I call you Mum and Dad?" she asked. Fleur reached up, wiped away a few of Isabelle's tears, and smiled at her happily.

"I'd like that a lot, honey," she assured her new daughter. "You might run into trouble if you start referring to Victoire as your baby sister, though." They all laughed. Isabelle hugged her new father too, and they spent the rest of the morning playing games and having fun. Isabelle had never, in her entire life, been this happy.

The Lily Evans Memorial Residence might look a lot like its sister Residence in Canada, but this Christmas Party was way different. There were volunteers and special guests at that Residence too. Isabelle had briefly met Quidditch stars from two of the Canadian Professional Quidditch League teams, but here it was like a huge family.

She and Stewart were together pretty much all afternoon, and she was happy to wander around with him, going from room to room, watching the kids playing and having fun. She watched Harry and Ginny with the kids, and it just made her want to cry. They loved each and every one of the children here. Harry was so much fun too. He played dolls with the little girls, dragons with the little boys, GameWizard with the teens, and even set one of the magic mistletoe loose in the building. Every so often you'd hear the shouted 'Snogging Alert', followed by laughing kids and grownups.

James, Al, and Lily all had friends here, and each of them regularly helped out kids that were younger than they were, although Lily's ability to help was more in the nature of big smiles, and warm hugs and kisses that had the power to make tears evaporate and smiles appear like magic.

Stewart had been thrilled for her when she and Victoire told him that she'd been adopted. Isabelle had been needlessly worried that he might be jealous about it. He might not have a family of his own, but he and Teddy were basically brothers, and Harry was as close to a father as he needed.

They handed out presents at the Residence she'd lived at, but not by doing the amazing swirling blizzard of colour that was done here. Since she was always interested in how magic worked, she was looking around for the Wizards and Witches who were making the packages fly, since there looked to be over eight hundred flying around.

She had almost missed it, since there didn't appear to be anyone doing it, until she noticed Harry negligently rolling his wrist slightly by his side. He didn't have a wand, so she'd missed it at first, until she saw that when the packages started arriving to their intended targets, his hand motion changed, and then stopped when they'd all been delivered, including one small package for her.

Her curiousity was now peaked, so she excused herself from Stewart, and went over to Harry. He was smiling as she leaned forward to ask him her question. She spoke softly enough so that only Ginny and Harry could hear.

"How did you do that?" she asked him. Harry looked startled for a moment, and then grinned at her.

"We knew you were bright," he told her. "You're the first Witch or Wizard to even notice. Everyone else has always just assumed someone was doing it without worrying about whom. The 'how' will have to wait for sometime when Ginny or I can talk to you alone. I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything to anybody else about it, though. It's something I prefer not to have known by the public, and only Ginny and one other person that figured it out knows about this."

Isabelle smiled too. "I think I can manage to do that for my favourite Uncle," she promised. Ginny laughed, and gave her a hug.

They all sat down for another wonderful dinner, then watched what was now the third annual Christmas show, put on by the kids. That was something else they hadn't done at Isabelle's Residence, and she had really loved watching the show with Stewart, Victoire, and everyone else.

After the show, there was more fun and games. Stewart had taken Isabelle to one of the librarys, which was deserted, and given her the Christmas present, and she'd given him his. She had cried when she'd seen the beautiful necklace, and he'd loved the watch that she and her new mother had picked out for him. There was a little bit of minor snogging involved in the thank-you part of the gift exchange, and then they rejoined the party.

Victoire and Teddy had also found a quiet spot to exchange their presents, and Isabelle saw that her new sister was sporting a very sparkly watch on her wrist, and she didn't know what Teddy's present was, but he was certainly wearing a big, shiny smile.

Since Christmas had been on a Tuesday this year, they had more days off after Christmas than usual before going back to school, so this year, Teddy spent the week from Christmas Day to New Year's Day at the Cottage, and then he would be spending the last five days of vacation with his Grandmother.

Lisa went to work with Ginny for the three days after Christmas, but would spend the next week working on her NEWT revision, since the seventh year students had all been given a lot of homework. Megan left on Wednesday afternoon to go work at Marauders Paradise until after New Year's Day to help out with the big holiday crowd.

Stewart pretty much moved into the Cottage for the week Teddy was there too, and their girlfriends, 'the Weasley sisters', were also there for several overnight visits. It was a few days before Isabelle and Harry had some time alone so he could tell her about what had happened at the Residence on Christmas Day.

She'd been amazed at his answer. There probably weren't very many Wizards or Witches in the whole Wizarding World who could have moved that many individual objects around, then deliver each one to the correct destination, even with a wand. She wasn't even sure there was anyone else who could do it, and Harry could do it wandless. Those stories she'd overheard a couple of years ago from some of the staff at Marauders Paradise about Harry shielding the entire island for two days from a hurricane seemed a lot more plausible now.

The boys practiced Quidditch every day, and they all completed their own homework assignments over the holidays. The two families spent the weekend after Christmas on their island. Isabelle hadn't been there before, since they'd started school a month after she came to live with her new family, and they hadn't gone there in August.

This place was another one of the family 'secrets'. There were some friends that knew, of course, but most people would not walk past the Cottage, or the house that Isabelle now called home, and be able to guess that the family who lived there also had a private island of their own. They had two wonderful days playing on jet-skis, swimming in the lagoon, and Victoire and Isabelle would take walks on the beach, or along the paths that meandered around the island with their boyfriends.

The two young couples watched James, Al, Lily, Rose, and Hugo on New Year's Eve at the cottage while 'the parents' went out to a dinner and dance. Teddy would be heading back to Hogwarts in the morning, and Stewart would go back to the Residence, so after they'd gotten the kids to bed, the two couples cuddled up on the sofas to enjoy the rest of the night together before Bill and Fleur came to pick up Victoire and Isabelle after the dance, and Harry and Ginny got home.

It was almost midnight - the start of the New Year. Teddy and Victoire were in the kitchen getting a snack and drinks together. They heard the countdown to midnight on the WWVN, and Victoire put her arms around Teddy's neck and smiled at him. When the count got to midnight, they kissed.

"Now that's the way to start a New Year!" Victoire said happily, hugging him tightly.

"I guess we better get this food in there before Stewart starves to death," Teddy said, but Victoire just smiled at him, and didn't let him go.

"Let him," she whispered, sending a thrill through Teddy as she pulled him close and kissed him again.


	34. Thirteen is a Lucky Number

Chapter Thirty-Four - Thirteen is a Lucky Number

Ask any Muggle, and they'll tell you that thirteen is an unlucky number, and that means that 2013 was bound to be a bad year for the world. Of course, these would be the same Muggles who said that the world was going to end on December 21, 2012, because according to the Mayan long calendar, that was the last day for the universe.

Last time Harry checked, the universe was still plugging along weeks after the twenty-first, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. They had dropped the kids off to catch the train back to Hogwarts on Sunday, and this morning, Harry was making breakfast for Ginny, Lily, and the boys, and he'd been thinking about the year ahead.

The Institute's expansion into the Muggle world with ReVive was going to be a big deal, and the expansion Witch Investments had planned would also be great for the Wizarding World. Both were going to create more new jobs, helping more families out of poverty.

Mum had told them at Christmas that the Property division was building two Wizarding Malls that would be ready this coming summer in time for back to school shopping. One would be right in Diagon Alley, where they were taking over all of the empty stores down one of the side alleys, and turning them into a multi-level Mall that would have one hundred and ten stores. The other one was going to be in New York City.

Every store space had already been leased, including a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a GamePortal, a FashionKnut, and the all-new WitchWear, Jewel Magic, and an as yet unnamed spa that would specialize in Witch makeovers, all from Witch Investments.

The Phoenix Foundation had another twelve residences under construction that would be opening at the end of June. The progress the foundation was making was phenomenal, and he was proud of all of the staff and volunteers who made everything possible. This year, Harry would be stepping back from what was once again becoming too big an operation for him to manage without tying up all of his time. The Phoenix Foundation's Junior Account manager, David Matthews, had been promoted, and was now 'in the loop' with the other Senior Account Managers. He would now be in charge of the Foundation, and Harry had time freed up to spend with his own family, and with the kids from the Residence. Ginny and the kids came into the kitchen for breakfast, and he left his musings behind, and started dishing out breakfast.

Harry may have freed up his time to be able to spend more time with the kids, but it seemed everyone else was busy. There was always new and exciting research going on at the lab for Ginny and the others. Fleur, Mum, and Penelope worked hard making PBP Investments, the Investment Partnership, and Witch Investments the continuing success stories that they were by making great business decisions, and surrounding themselves with other great Witches and Wizards.

Owen had the GamePortal stores continuing to grow, and now had a huge percentage of the market share for every product he sold. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes grew right along beside the GamePortal stores. George and Lee now exclusively did product development, while Marietta and Cho managed the business. None of them needed to work in the stores anymore, although the girls tried to make it to every store at least once a year.

Marauders Paradise continued to be busy, and Gabrielle was already building more suites. This time they were going with two thousand more suites that could accommodate ten thousand more guests. Hopefully that would be enough for the next five years before needing to grow again, but at the rate that PBP Investments and the Phoenix Foundation kept growing, they could be full again in only three years.

Harry found nearly everything that everyone else was doing interesting and exciting, but he wouldn't have traded his playtime with the kids to be doing any of those jobs instead.

Teddy and Stewart had shopped in Hogsmeade on their last weekend there before Valentine's Day, having politely, but firmly told Isabelle she was on her own for the morning because they had other things to do. She came with them on some of the weekends to pick up things for both herself and for Victoire, who wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade until next year, but she'd stay and keep Victoire company on other weekends, and the girls would just give the boys a list of what they needed.

She was in town somewhere this weekend, and they had to keep an eye out for her, so that she didn't find out what they were shopping for. By the time they headed back to Hogwarts, they had everything ready for a Valentine's Day that they both hoped their girlfriendss would always remember.

This was Isabelle's first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend, and she had no idea what to expect. Her first surprise came at breakfast when both she and Victoire received Owl Posts carrying roses for them. The boys took them to a picnic lunch, where they each got a box of their favourite chocolates, and then after dinner in the Great Hall, the girls were each given identical presents that looked like small thin books. Uncle Harry had helped them get Kevin to paint portraits of each couple, one for each of the girls. Kevin, as always, had done a wonderful job, and Isabelle and Victoire both loved the pictures.

"I wonder how he's able to do this?" Isabelle had asked the others. "He's only met me a few times, and only saw Stewart and I together that day at the Burrow, yet he's captured us perfectly in his painting."

Victoire had shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Everything I've ever seen of his is this good. You've seen the one at our house of Aunt Gabrielle, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have quite a few of his portraits and those amazing island landscapes." Isabelle nodded, and turned to Stewart.

"Thank-you. I haven't got any previous Valentine's Days to compare this one to, but I think it's been perfect." She gave Stewart a hug and kiss, and smiled at him. "Now let's go get our books. The Professors didn't give us the day off from homework." The other three teens got up from where they'd been sitting, grabbed their books, and headed for the library.

Penelope was in the sitting room of their townhouse, with Frederica on her lap, watching her son Nicolas as he played with his cousins. Percy was playing with them too, and she couldn't help but smile. He was so serious most of the time, but could be so gentle with his son and nieces and nephews when he just let go of that pompous political face that he wore almost without exception any time there were other adults around.

James, Al, and Lily were here for the night, as were Rose and Hugo. She and Percy were taking a turn at the Valentine's Day babysitting that his parents and Harry and Ginny had done over the past few years, while the other couples went out for the night. Having a son had certainly helped to mellow Percy out a bit, and he was like his father in that he was free with hugs and kisses for Nicolas. He'd sometimes get hung up on teaching him rules, but he was never harsh or critical, and she thought he was turning out to be a pretty good father.

Percy looked up and saw her watching them, and smiled at her. He was pretty darn cute when he smiled like that. Too bad they had a house full of kids tonight. They still lived in the townhouse that his parents had gotten them when they were married, and she loved the place. When she'd gone to work for PBP Investments, she had decided that she wouldn't tell him everything about her incentive. He thought her wage alone was pretty impressive, and she didn't really have a way to explain her incredible income without compromising Harry's trust, so she had quietly reinvested nearly her entire incentive each year, and built up a pretty impressive investment portfolio of her own.

They could both retire for the rest of their lives right now if they wanted, but Percy had dreams in politics, and she loved her job, so she just left everything alone, and maybe someday when they were both ready to get out of the rat race, she'd tell him that they were a lot wealthier than he could have ever imagined.

"You know," she told the others, with a smile, "I do believe there might be some special Valentine's Day cupcakes and ice cream out in the kitchen for anyone who might be ready for a night time snack about now." That had the kids, including Percy, running for the kitchen. She stood up, still holding Frederica.

"I guess we better get in there before they've eaten them all," she told her adorable niece, giving her a hug. Frederica giggled and hugged her back as they followed in the wake of the cupcake stampede.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled close in their bed. It had been late when they'd left the dance. Ginny had to work in the morning, and Harry would have to pick the kids up right after breakfast from Penelope and Percy's house. They'd had a great day, and going with their family and friends to the Valentine's Day dinner and dance had been a fun way to finish up the day.

"Thank-you," he whispered in Ginny's ear, kissing her neck.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "For anything in particular?" she asked, and Harry smiled too.

"For saying 'yes' fourteen years ago, and for helping make this another really great day," he answered.

She rolled over and put her arms around him. Looking into those soft green eyes that made her melt, she pulled him close and kissed him. She closed her eyes, and let herself fall into one of those spectacular kisses that still left them both dazzled even after all these years. She smiled at him again.

"I think I've decided that your day isn't over yet," she whispered before kissing him again.

Isabelle was sitting with Victoire out in the cold Quidditch stadium, watching their boyfriends play in the game that the Gryffindor team had against Hufflepuff. She couldn't say she was really a fan of Quidditch, although she'd made an effort to learn about the game so she could at least talk about it intelligently with Stewart and Teddy.

Gryffindor had this game already won - it was just a matter of by how much now, depending on which team's Seeker caught the snitch. Teddy had already scored seventeen goals - no, make that eighteen. Stewart had knocked two of the Hufflepuff players out of the game. She didn't understand how such a gentle person could play a position like Beater, but maybe that's where Stewart diverted any anger or frustration he was feeling - by taking it out on defenseless bludgers.

The crowd cheered as Teddy scored number nineteen, and then suddenly the game was over when the Gryffindor Seeker dove and caught the snitch. The two wins put Gryffindor's team in first place so far in the Quidditch Cup standings, and all of the students in their House were fired up and ready to celebrate. Victoire pulled her sister to her feet.

"Let's go give them their victory hugs, then get back to the common room and get warm by the fire," she suggested. Isabelle didn't need to be told twice. At least the last game was in May, and they could watch it without freezing.

Through the spring, Harry and Ginny were sent regular updates from all of the kids. They sent gifts for Victoire's thirteenth birthday, Isabelle's fourteenth, and Teddy and Stewart's fifteenth birthdays. Lily turned five in May. Gryfffindor won the Quidditch Cup, winning their final game against Ravenclaw to have an undefeated season, while the other three House teams each won one game.

The Cannons made the playoffs with a fifteen-win, five-loss record. James had his eighth birthday, and the Cannons squeaked through their quarter and semi final games to reach the finals, where they pulled together to blow out the Arrows to win the League Championship.

The last day of school came around, and Harry and Ginny went with all of their kids to pick up their six students. Lisa was sure she'd done great on her NEWT's, and this was her last ride on the Hogwarts Express. Megan had also let them know that she did not plan on returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year, and so before they left for Hogsmeade Station, both girls had taken an extra few minutes to just take one last look around Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny loaded everyone and everything into their sedan, and headed for the Residence. Today, they were going to begin the summer holidays having a meeting with Susan, Lisa, and Megan. Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle would keep an eye on James, Al, and Lily for the hour or so they would be busy with that.

Susan had given both girls a warm, welcoming hug when they arrived with Harry and Ginny. The five of them sat in her office now, and after they were done with the small talk, she began their meeting.

"We're getting together this morning to discuss your futures, and what you each want to do now that you're finished school," she told the two girls. She turned to Megan first.

"You've decided not to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year, and since you are over seventeen, it's your decision to make," she continued, and picked up a sheet of parchment from her desk. "I understand from this letter that you've been offered a position working for Gabrielle Whitby at Marauders Paradise. Were you going to accept the offer?"

Megan nodded. "I'll be heading there on Sunday afternoon," she confirmed. Susan put that parchment down and picked up another.

"Every child that lives at any of the Phoenix Foundation Residences has funds set aside for their expenses, and also to help them get a good start when they become adults and move out," she told both girls, and handed this second sheet of parchment to Megan.

"That is a letter from Gringotts Bank, where those funds were transferred into an account for you earlier today. I'm sure Gabrielle has an apartment ready for you when you arrive, and this will help you get started with paying rent, getting furniture, and having money while you get started with your new life."

Megan was very surprised, and the amount of money was going to make it much easier for her than she had ever expected. "Thank-you, Susan," she said happily. "Thank the people at the Foundation for me too. I don't know what would have happened to me if I'd had to stay in that orphanage all of these years, but I know for sure things wouldn't have turned out this way."

Susan got up, went around her desk, and gave Megan a long hug. "I'm really proud of you, Megan. You're going to do great at Marauders Paradise, and I'll have the bonus of getting to see you at least one week a year too."

She sat back down again, and turned to Lisa, smiling. "You've been recruited by Marauders Institute, and I'm guessing there's no question as to whether you want to go work in their labs with Ginny," she said, and Lisa laughed.

"No question at all," she agreed.

Susan handed her a letter too. "Since I just went over this with Megan, I won't bother repeating myself," she said. "On Marauders Paradise, there are apartments for the staff to rent, but in your case the Institute doesn't offer that as an option. Because of that, you can stay here through the summer while you decide where you want to live. Ginny has told me that she's going to help you with that, so I'll leave it up to the two of you, but if you need any assistance from us here, there is help available for you." Lisa took the parchment, and nodded.

"Thanks, Susan," she said gratefully. "Please add my thanks to the Foundation, for everyone here, and the volunteers that made these last six years so amazing. Megan's right - if it wasn't for this place, both of us wouldn't have had nearly the same opportunities we have now." She got up and met Susan for her hug. "And you'll see me around here, because I'll be signing up to volunteer once I get someplace to live, and get settled in to my new job." When they were both seated again, Susan motioned toward Harry and Ginny, smiling at them.

"We don't normally involve volunteers in these meetings," she told the girls, "but Harry and Ginny have a special interest in both of you. I was sure that you wouldn't mind if they sat in, and they also wanted to give each of you a graduation gift." The girls both turned their attention toward Ginny, who was smiling at them happily.

"Harry and I are really proud of both of you," she said as she handed an envelope to Megan. "We know the Foundation has a generous fund to help each student when they get started, but we want to help you out too. I'd like you to wait until later to take a look at that." Ginny handed Lisa another envelope. "Ditto for you. I'm looking forward to working with you at the Institute. It's going to be a lot of fun."

The girls gave each of their Mentors a hug, and then the meeting was over. They gathered the rest of the gang, including Carolyn, and headed out for an end of the school year celebration lunch.

Ginny and Lisa went to the lab after lunch, while Harry took the rest of the teens and kids to the Cottage. The boys played outside for most of the afternoon, and Megan apparated over to the Residence to get a head start on the packing she needed to do for her move to the island that was coming on Sunday. She opened the letter that Ginny had given her while she was there, and had needed to sit down on the bed for several minutes while she had herself a good cry.

Harry and Ginny were both volunteers for the Phoenix Foundation, and they worked with all of the kids, but they had spent literally hundreds of hours with Lisa, Stewart, Carolyn, and herself. They'd been welcomed in their home, stayed overnight there, and they had taken them shopping and on vacations. Even after all of that, they did something like this for her, and she expected, for Lisa too. She hoped that she'd be able to make them proud of her to thank them.

Lisa looked around the lab while Ginny was off going over some work with one of the other researchers. She'd be starting here full time on Monday, and knew for certain that this is where she belonged. Last summer had been like a curtain being opened for her. At Hogwarts, she was ahead of all of the other students - by a lot, and even ahead of several of the Professors.

Here she was going to be working with Ginny and Hermione, and Natalie, who were all at least as smart as she was, and she had found her home, and knew this is what she was meant to do. The separation from Megan was going to be hard, but they both realized that they had different dreams, and certainly different abilities. Lisa knew that Megan would be happy working at Marauders Paradise, and she'd get to see her for two weeks a year down there, and hopefully Megan would come here on her vacations sometimes to see Lisa too.

She had a minute, so she opened the letter Ginny had given her, and sat down in surprise. She was going to be paid very well as a researcher, and this gift from Harry and Ginny was a down payment on a house, and then furnish the house kind of gift. When Ginny came back into the lab, she got pounced on with a giant hug that had them both laughing when they nearly fell over.

Harry was cooking dinner while the kids were outside playing. There were going to be thirteen at the table tonight, and he smiled - there was that magical number again! They were coming up on half of the year being over, and not a single unlucky thing had happened.

The twelve new Residences were opening today. Two more Residences opened in China, one in India, one in Pakistan, and one in Japan. In the Middle East, there were new Residences in Palestine and in Egypt. There were three more in Africa - in Angola, in Mozambique, and in Nigeria. In the west, there were Residences now in Honduras, and Uruguay. By the end of the year, there would be twenty-four hundred new children in their group of kids, and there were already twelve hundred new staff and managers. Today alone, they were bringing over seven hundred school age students into those twelve residences, and changing their lives. He'd hopefully get to meet some of those kids at the end of July.

Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive, and Harry got them each a glass of wine. Isabelle and Victoire had come inside with them after greeting their parents in the yard, and they were now all sitting together at the kitchen table, happily talking about school, and what would be happening this summer.

Fleur and Ginny had gotten together with their sisters-in-laws, and they had decided to hire the girls to watch all of the kids for the summer. The Cottage was selected as the location for the babysitting service so that Harry, Winky, and Kreacher could help if needed. The girls would have six full-time, and one part-time kid - Frederica would come when Marietta was working, and whenever she was away travelling with Cho. Ginny had told Harry that she, Hermione, Penelope, and Marietta were going to split the sixty galleons a week they were going to pay the girls - and they would have thirty galleons a week of it for their three kids, or just a little less, depending on how often Frederica was over.

Ginny and Lisa got back from the lab just ahead of Megan's return from the Residence. Lisa had given Harry a big hug when they'd come in, and Megan hugged both he and Ginny when she'd arrived, both girls thanking them for their graduation gifts.

The kitchen was filling up with hungry teens and children while Harry was finishing up cooking their meal. The table was quickly set, and the platters and bowls of food floated over to the table as they all sat down to eat. There was excited conversation throughout dinner as the kids talked about jobs, tomorrow's shopping trip, and the summer that was now gloriously opening before them.

After dinner, Bill and Fleur took their daughters home with them. They'd meet everyone in Diagon Alley in the morning for the shopping day. Lisa, Megan, Stewart, and Carolyn were spending the night at the Cottage, and Teddy was with them for the next two weeks while Andromeda took a vacation. Harry went outside with most of the kids to play until after dark, and Ginny, Lisa, and Megan stayed inside, wanting to talk. This would be the last night they would really have to hang out together before Megan left for Marauders Paradise, since she'd be staying at the Residence on Saturday night to finish packing and getting ready to leave on Sunday.

Ginny was really proud of these two young women, and thankful to have gotten to be a part of helping them out. She let Harry and the older boys get the kids ready for bed, and handle bedtime stories. They didn't come back downstairs, so they must have decided to let the girls have their space. It was nearly two in the morning before the three women decided to go get some sleep. Ginny tried not to wake Harry when she climbed into bed, but he woke up and took her into his arms.

"You did a good job with them, honey," he told her quietly. "They've both turned out to be wonderful young women."

She hugged him tightly. "I know they are. I kinda just wish they hadn't grown up so fast on me. It seems like hardly any time has passed since we first met that shy, giggling little first year girl the day the Residence opened."

Harry kissed her tenderly. "Megan will be in good hands with Gabrielle, and you'll have Lisa at work with you every day. You'd better get some sleep, though. The young of our little pack went to bed hours ago, and they'll be up early."

Harry and Bill took Teddy and Stewart to get new clothes for work, since they'd both grown a couple of inches over the past year, and the girls were doing the same, picking out summer and work clothes. They got together for lunch, and then went to Diagon Alley for the afternoon. Lisa and Megan apparated back to the Residence when they were done shopping for the day. Lisa was going to spend the evening helping Megan with her packing and having one last night together before Megan's big move on Sunday.

Stewart and Carolyn were spending another night at the Cottage, so they went home with Harry and Ginny. Victoire and Isabelle headed home with Bill and Fleur. They were spending the rest of the weekend at home before they'd be coming back to the Cottage on Monday morning to take care of seven kids.

Ginny had used Translocators to send Megan's things directly to her new apartment before she, Lisa, and Megan left for the island. Megan had a long morning of goodbyes with friends and staff from the Residence. She and Susan were both crying when they hugged. When they arrived at Marauders Paradise, Gabrielle was waiting for them with hugs and kisses. Ginny had been to Megan's apartment already, so she and Gabrielle each took one of the girls in tow, and apparated across the island to where the staff apartments were located. They took the girls into one of the buildings, and led them up to the third and top floor. Gabrielle handed Megan a key, and pointed out her new home.

"It's all yours, Megan," she said, smiling brightly at her newest employee. "I hope you like it."

Megan was smiling too, and she was excited. This was her very own place! She had loved the Residence, and Hogwarts, but this would be the first time in her whole life that she had a home of her very own. Her eyes grew wide when she opened the door. She'd expected to find an empty apartment, waiting to be furnished and decorated. What greeted her, instead, was a hallway that opened up into a large sitting room that was already furnished with sofas and chairs and tables. One of Kevin's landscapes hung on one of the walls.

She hadn't really paid attention on the way up, but there were patio doors that opened up onto a balcony that looked out over the sandy beach and sea that the apartment complexes were built next to. Lisa walked in behind her, and put her arms around her friend.

"Wow. I might just need to reconsider lab work after all," she told her friend. "This is really spectacular."

Megan was crying again, and Lisa handed her a few tissues. They all walked in, and Gabrielle pointed out some of the features in the kitchen, bathroom, and bedrooms. There were two bedrooms, both furnished. Her master bedroom had another sliding door onto the balcony that ran the length of her apartment, and there was a wonderfully comfortable looking king-sized bed. The kitchen was small, and there was a dining room next to it with a table that seated four. In the hallway going to the bedrooms, there was another one of Kevin's paintings - this time a portrait of Lisa and Megan. She and Lisa had stepped out onto the balcony to take a look, and Lisa whistled softly.

"My, My," she said to Megan, "look at all those young men out on that beach!" Megan laughed an hugged her.

"I'm still jealous that you're going to get to work with Ginny all the time, though," she told her friend. She smiled as she looked out at those boys on the beach. "I might be able to get over it with a view like that to wake up to and come home to every day, though," she added. Both girls laughed, and they went in to give Gabrielle and Ginny more hugs.

They left the apartment, and Gabrielle showed them around the place. There were ten buildings in this complex, and each one had thirty apartments. She told them that about half of the apartments had married couples that lived and worked here, and so this complex had around four hundred and fifty Witches and Wizards living here. There were three other similar complexes nearby, and this part of the island was pretty much kept just for the people that worked here.

When the tour was finished, they headed back to the resort for lunch, then Ginny and Gabrielle went to spend the afternoon with Kevin and Michael while the girls went back to the apartment. They started to unpack Megan's things, but after about fifteen minutes of looking out at that view, they decided that Megan had the rest of her life to unpack and settle in, while they only had the afternoon to hang out together, so they got changed into swimsuits, grabbed towels, and headed for the beach.

Somehow, Harry had managed to free up so much of his time, that he suddenly had nothing to do. Isabelle and Victoire were taking care of all of the kids during the week, and so once he was finished feeding them breakfast, he had the rest of the day to himself. Teddy was spending the first two weeks of summer with them, but he and Stewart were again working as game testers during the week. He went to the Residence two mornings each week, and was at the Cottage to help with lunch each day. The rest of the time, he took advantage of the break and just relaxed.

He did keep up with everything that was going on with PBP Investments, and with the Phoenix Foundation, but both were being well cared for, and didn't need his help. He also would pop over to the island or somewhere else quiet to spend a morning or afternoon experimenting with his magic. He didn't study magic like they did at the Institute, but he was interested in what he could do. It was on one of those afternoons on the island that he had one of those breakthrough moments that happened to him sometimes - like when he'd made Ginny's remembrall.

After doing lunch with the kids, he'd gone to the island, and had been sitting on the beach, using his magic to look into the workings of a portkey. He had been thinking about the different ways that Wizards and Witches moved around in the Wizarding World. Most adults could apparate over certain distances - limited by the power of the Wizard or Witch. The Floo Network was a way for both young and old to get around, but was, in Harry's opinion, an inconvenient and often dirty way to travel.

Portkeys were great, except that they were limited to a single destination, and return point, because of the limitations of the Portus spell. He'd stopped at that point, and just sat there, stunned at the simplicity of it all. Well, simple in principle - not in the power that would be required to pull it off. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He was going to need help, so he spun slightly, and apparated to Marauders Institute.

Ginny had seen that look in Harry's eyes before when he apparated directly into her lab. Exactly the same look he'd had after the WWVN spell was finished, and he'd taken Hermione and herself to meet with his account managers, and several other times. She noted the bits of sand still on his clothes and realized that he'd also apparated the thousands of miles from their island - something that still left her a little scared and a lot awed of what he could do. He didn't waste time with pleasantries this time either.

"Can you get Hermione, Natalie, and Lisa together, then get Fleur and Bill to watch the kids for, I'd say, two days?" he asked. "I need the three of you to come on a getaway to the island with me. Ron and Owen can come too if they want, but they probably won't see their wives much." Ginny smiled at him.

"That big?" she asked, and Harry gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of spoiling the surprise," he told her with a grin, his eyes flashing with excitement. "How long do you think it'll take?" Ginny laughed.

"Why don't you go ahead, pick up supplies, and get some food ready for about two hours from now," she suggested. "When we're ready to go, we'll meet you at our place on the island. Is there anything we need to bring with us?"

Harry thought about that. "I don't think so yet. We'll need a couple of days of brainstorming first, so probably just lots of parchment and some quills and ink."

Ginny gave him one last hug. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then," she promised.

When the girls had arrived at the house, Harry had food ready for them, and they all sat down at the kitchen table. He'd negligently waved his hand and whisked their bags to their rooms - including the one that flew out of the house and the kilometre or so to Hermione's house. Hermione stared at him in astonishment.

"How did you -" she began to ask, and Harry waved her off. "Ginny can tell you some other time," he said with a smile, and they could all tell that he was still fired up about whatever it was he wanted to have them work on. He put the sorry looking portkey he'd been playing with earlier on the table, and motioned that the girls should grab some food while he continued.

"I was sitting on the beach a couple of hours ago, playing with this portkey," he told them. "I was thinking about how we Witches and Wizards get around - portkeys, Floo Network, and apparating being the three main ways - not including things like the Hogwarts Express, brooms, or the Knight Bus." The girls had all nodded.

"Most Wizards can only apparate over short distances, since it's dangerous and unreliable for anyone to do it over long distances, which is where the Floo Network, and portkeys come in." They again all nodded, and he smiled at them.

"My perspective is probably a bit unique," he said, and then paused for a minute. "Ginny, has Lisa been through her confidentiality stuff yet?" Ginny nodded, and he smiled at Lisa. "Consider the rest of what's coming to all be confidential," he told her, and Lisa smiled back at him, nodding her understanding.

"Ginny already knows that I can apparate anywhere in the world," he continued, and smiled ruefully as Hermione, Natalie, and Lisa just stared at him incredulously. "So I was wondering why everybody couldn't get around like that, besides because of the obvious limitations of power. Portkeys are one way to travel long distances, but only have a single destination, where I can essentially go anywhere that I've been to at least once. Floo networks have limited locations, but underage Wizards and Witches can use them - and portkeys too for that matter." He looked at them with that boyish grin of his.

"Over the next couple of days, we're going to make a new way to travel," he told them. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"I take it you have an idea," she told him. "What is it?"

Harry laughed. "I'm glad you asked! But it'll be more fun for me if you all answer some questions first." Hermione and the other women all laughed too. He was such a kid sometimes!

"How do our WiComms make the calls and qm's go to the right people?" he asked first, but before they could answer him, he continued firing off questions. "How does the WWVN connect to every receiver and broadcast the shows? How do GameWizards connect to play games with other GameWizards? How do Translocators correctly deliver their packages to any destination, anywhere in the world?" The four women stared at him, and Lisa beat the others to the answer this time.

"Oh my! But that's so - _simple!"_ she said, understanding why Harry was so excited. He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Give the new girl an 'Outstanding!'" he said happily. "What we need to do now is work out the best way to make it work, build it, and then sell it. That's why you're all here." Ginny got up and hugged him. Hermione, Lisa, and Natalie had already started talking excitedly.

None of them got very much sleep, and Harry was able to help with some details they discussed, but mostly he did the cooking and cleaning, and let his favourite group of geniuses do the arithmancy, spell and device development. They hashed out the complex issues involved with keeping Muggles from seeing Witches and Wizards from popping out of thin air, and how to make sure that no collisions occurred with other people or with objects at the destination point, and what they'd need to 'power up' the system. When they left for home on the second day, they were a very tired, but excited group.

The girls would be working on this new project for months, but there were also a lot of other things happening. Ginny helped Lisa find and buy a house, then furnish it. Teddy was back with Andromeda after her vacation, until the trip to Marauders Paradise. Rose had her seventh birthday, Art turned ten, and Harry would now be a practically ancient thirty-three at the end of the month.

Lisa and Megan hadn't exactly been much work for Harry and Ginny during the Phoenix Foundation's week at Marauders Paradise, but their growing up and starting their own lives did mean that Stewart and Carolyn were the only kids they had for this trip to the island, and Stewart didn't require any chaperoning.

Victoire and Isabelle were there with Bill, Fleur, and the two younger girls from the Residence who had been assigned to them for the week. Lisa had volunteered too, and had been assigned one of Carolyn's friends, a quiet little girl named Brianna, who already knew Lisa from the Residence. Lisa and Ginny were still so fired up about their project, that for the first time, they both spent the mornings in the labs that were on the island, so they could keep working on the project.

While they were doing that, Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle would help Harry with James, Al, Lily, Carolyn, and Brianna. Ginny and Lisa met them all for lunch, then the four teens would have the afternoon to themselves while Harry, Ginny, and Lisa would entertain the younger kids. They all met up again for dinner most nights, then played together for a few hours into the evening before the teens would again head out for the dance club or other games.

Brianna and Lisa spent one day with Megan - on her day off, and Harry and Ginny had the little girl stay with them one night so that Lisa could spend the night at Megan's place. The week had seemed to have just started, and it was over. One of the residences in India had won the Phoenix Cup, and they'd closed the week with another great banquet and talent show. The next morning, they said their farewells to Gabrielle, Kevin, Megan, and Michael, and then they left for home, one more exciting Marauders Paradise adventure finished, and loads of really great memories to take with them.

Teddy was back with Andromeda until the last week of the summer, when he'd be staying with Harry and Ginny. He and Stewart were still testing games at Marauders Institute, and still got together a lot to practice Quidditch. Harry would see him at the residence sometimes on his visits there, and he came home with Ginny for dinner a few times.

Victoire and Isabelle were doing a great job with the kids. They had games and activities planned for them every day, and they still had an outing day each week that Harry would help them with. Those trips included a day at the mall, an afternoon on the island, a museum visit, and a play day at the park. They also went to the Residence one afternoon a week to play with the kids there. Harry was going to have a tough act to follow when the two girls went back to school.

When Hogwarts letters came, Teddy found out that he was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He and Stewart were starting their OWL year, and with that added responsibility, he was going to be a very busy young man this year. Stewart was going to be even busier, since he'd have school, Quidditch, and Prefect duties. Isabelle and Victoire would be in fourth and third years respectively, and they had both kept their promises, and done even better in school that they had done before, with nothing but O's and E's on their reports.

This year, the shopping trip was a lot different, with the opening of the new Mall that the Property Division of PBP Investments had built. There were businesses from all over the Wizarding World that had come to Diagon Alley's new Marauders Mall, and the selection now available was amazing. Harry and Bill did the rounds to pick up books and supplies first, and Harry bought Owls for both boys to reward them for their Prefect and team Captain achievements.

The girls had gone straight for the mall, and the thing that Harry liked best was that they probably weren't going to have to go into Muggle London to shop, since these stores had an awesome selection of the latest fashions for the girls. There were also, finally, some mens clothing stores that sold something other than robes now too, and they took Teddy and Stewart through those stores, picking up clothes for the school year.

The four teens were all fitted for new robes, and then it was time for lunch. After eating, Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle were let loose to wander the mall for the afternoon, while Harry, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur stayed with James, Al, Carolyn, and Lily. They looked through all of the new stores there, which ranged from places that carried practical household products or furniture, to exotic crafts, art, or unique products from different countries around the world. They even found one store that had several of Kevin's paintings in it, along with works from many other artists. That store had two fewer of Kevin's paintings when Ginny and Fleur were done there, and a very happy manager.

The mall was very busy too, and it was obvious that it was going to be a big success, with Wizards and Witches coming from not only throughout England, but also from Europe and even further away. There had been grumblings from some of the store owners in Diagon Alley that the mall would take away their business, but that stopped after that first weekend, when those stores just ended up getting even busier than they'd ever been before.

Stewart stepped through the wall onto platform nine and three-quarters, pushing his trolley ahead of him. This year, there was an Owl cage on top of his trunk, and he kept moving along, excited to be heading back to school. Working this summer testing games again had been a lot of fun, and the week on the island had been great, but he was actually looking forward to school, and Quidditch, and getting to see Isabelle every day.

Teddy was right behind him by the time they found a car that didn't look too busy yet. They were just starting the goodbyes with Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and Lily when Isabelle and Victoire caught up with them, followed by their parents. Stewart couldn't help but smile when he thought of Bill and Fleur as Isabelle's parents. Bill was tall and handsome - and had one of the coolest jobs out there, and Fleur was beautiful, and was the CEO of a big company. Stewart had once had a huge crush on Victoire's mother, and back then hadn't even been able to talk whenever she was nearby.

He and Teddy finished their round of farewells, then got their own trunks and cages on the train and helped the girls with their things too. Stewart had to go to the Prefect car for his first meeting, and so he quickly threw his robe on with the Prefect badge, and headed out while his friends settled in for the long train ride to Hogsmeade Station.

The four adults and three kids watched the train pull out of the station. Bill was supporting Fleur, while Ginny was doing the same for Harry, since it was the Weasley in-laws that were the mushy basket cases every time their kids left for the school year.

"Let's go grab some lunch before some of us head in to work," Ginny suggested. "We can try out one of the new places in the food court at the Mall."

She received three enthusiastic votes from the kids, and they left the platform and headed for Diagon Alley. Harry and the kids spent the rest of the afternoon there after lunch when Ginny, Bill and Fleur went off to work. Mum had done some pretty cool things here, and there was a play area for kids, with all sorts of activities for children to do while parents were shopping.

The kids played there for a while, and they checked out the new GamePortal store, and tried out a few new games that were exclusive to the Mall stores here and in New York for the first month. They decided to buy one of those games. There was an exotic pet store that they went through, and Harry would not get the lizard that James thought would be a great pet. They went back to the Cottage late in the afternoon, and the kids went off to play while Harry started working on dinner.

Late in September, Harry was brought into the lab to help them create the new TransPortal system. He had been told that nearly every Witch and Wizard at Marauders Institute was going to be helping, and he spent the entire morning with Hermione patiently teaching him what to do. They had already set up ten TransPortal test stations, and when Hermione was confident he was ready, they got everyone set to go, and began the lengthy spell that the girls had developed that would link the power from thousands of Witches and Wizards to Harry.

This time, there was no 'Coming Soon logo or accompanying sound. There had been a lot of power released, though, and Harry knew without having to be told that what the girls had designed had worked. He talked them into letting him be the first test subject, convincing them that if anyone could deal with potential problems, it would be him.

There weren't any problems, though, and the very first trip on the TransPortal system was to the lab at Marauders Paradise, where he was greeted by Gabrielle with a bright smile, hug, and kiss. He picked up four dozen roses, then went back to the lab in Chudley, and handed out the flowers to four ecstatic women. He then tested each of the other nine sites, and the personal TransPortal devices that would let a Witch or Wizard access the system from anyplace.

To do that testing, he apparated to a few random locations around the world, and then used the TransPortal devices to travel to one of the test terminals. They had decided to create fixed destinations, but there would also be no limit on how many fixed destinations there could be, so there could eventually be one at every home and every business someday.

There were safeguards built in to keep anyone from getting hurt, and they would also be keeping it a private system, so the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be able to screw it up with a bunch of stupid regulations and restrictions. Wait until the Wizarding World got to see this! Harry was told they would be ready in time for the Christmas sales season. Marauders Institute would make money from the personal devices, the TransPortal 'stations', and then there would also be a one-sickle usage fee, which was tiny compared to the cost of other transportation means, and that cost would be the same to any destination.

Ginny, Hermione, Natalie, and Lisa were so busy during the fall they seemed to spend more time at the Institute than they did at their homes. They were all taking a day off, and were spending it at Witch Investments' SpaMagic getting the full day treatment. It was already the middle of October, and only a couple of weeks away from the TransPortal system going public. Luna had been advertising it, and had created a media buzz that gave them every indication that this would be at least as big as WWVN had been.

The manufacturing division had planned on having one hundred thousand terminal stations and five million of the personal TransPortal coins ready, but Luna had quickly told them to go to running twenty-four hours a day, and seven days a week, and doubling those numbers, plus double that again through the end of the year. She had never been wrong when estimating sales, and the changes were made. Nobody complained about the extra work, because they all expected they'd see the results of their effort come incentive time over the next couple of years.

As Ginny was getting a massage, she thought about the day Harry had come into the lab and dragged the four women to the island to give them a place away from all the daily distractions where they could start working out the whole thing. He might not be the most brilliant Wizard out there, but he did have a knack for seeing things differently than other people did. This was a good example, and so was the amazing Phoenix Foundation. How could a girl resist him when he was such a unique and compassionate person, and was so darned cute too? Lisa pulled her out of her musings.

"Ginny, how would you girls feel about putting one of these places right next to the labs at the Institute?" she asked. Ginny laughed.

"I'd be all for it, except that none of us would ever get any work done," she answered, and Mandy laughed too.

"Sorry, Lisa," she told her brightest new researcher. "I love the idea, but your proposal is denied."

Lisa sighed dramatically. "Oh well, it was a nice thought. Proposal number one in my fledgling career and I'm already 0-1. Good thing my second proposal is going to blow you all away." Ginny lifted and turned her head to look at the youngest woman on their team.

"What proposal would that be?" she asked.

Lisa smiled at her. "I'll tell you all about it after we get through all of this work with the TransPortal in a couple of weeks," she promised. "You're gonna love it." To Mandy she added - "Since Ginny here was a senior manager at eighteen, I guess I can't beat that, but hold a spot open for me, 'cause I plan on making your management team before I'm nineteen."

Mandy laughed. "Anyone here willing to put a little bet on that with me?" she asked. Fleur laughed at her.

"Not if it means betting against her," she answered.

Teddy thought he had a pretty good team this year. He had their Seeker back from last season, and he'd caught the snitch in two of their three games last year, and in the other game Gryffindor had been so far out in front that it hadn't mattered. Their captain last season, who had been one of his fellow Chasers, had graduated, so they had to fill that opening, and found a great new first year student to take that position.

The Keeper from last year was an automatic, and nobody had bothered to tryout against him, since he'd played so well last season. Stewart made the team again, as did the other Beater and Chaser from last season. The other thing that had Teddy excited was that they also had a practice team that was filled with players that could step in anytime in case he or any of the other players were out with injuries or illness.

He had spent hours this summer with Uncle Ron, getting him to tell him all about how he'd worked with his team when he was Captain here, and as an assistant coach for the Cannons. Ron was always happy to talk Quidditch, and Teddy had mostly shut up and listened. The man might be a little on the obsessive side of things when it came to the game, but he knew everything there was to know about playing it, training for it, and planning strategy for it.

Victoire and Isabelle weren't always that impressed with Teddy and Stewart being gone for practices so much, but they tried to be patient, since they thought the boys were pretty good when it came to everything else, and it never hurt your status in the school to be the girlfriend of one of the House Quidditch team players. All of the students had lots of homework, but the fifth and seventh year workload was quite a bit heavier, and Teddy and Stewart were up late every night studying to keep up. They could all go into town on the Hogsmeade weekends now, so this year those trips were a lot more fun for the two couples. They may all be working hard, but every day was also definitely a lot of fun too.

The TransPortal system was now operational. Luna had pre-sold, and set up over ten thousand terminals to retail stores, and to places like the Ministry of Magic, and resorts like the Emerald City Centre and Marauders Paradise. The TransPortal coins flew out of the stores, and they nearly sold out of both, even after doubling production. The Manufacturing Division picked up the pace even more, and managed to keep the stores stocked through the rest of the year.

There was one nearly immediate casualty of the TransPortals, and that was the nearly complete end of the Floo Powder industry, and a few jobs at the Ministry of Magic for people who had worked in that department. There didn't seem to be very many Witches or Wizards who missed the soot and smoke, thouogh, and nobody had talked through the floo network since WiComms went on sale.

Harry and Ginny took the kids to go see Teddy's first game as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had sat with Victoire and Isabelle in the Gryffindor section of the stands and cheered their team on. Teddy had seen his Godfather in the stands with his girlfriend, and he'd played an inspired match. He scored nineteen goals before his Seeker caught the snitch, ending the game. Their whole team had played great too. The Keeper had only let in seven goals, and the other two Gryffindor Chasers had five and four goals respectively. Their Beaters had knocked the Slytherin players completely off their game, and two of them completely off their brooms.

Teddy and Stewart got to spend a few minutes with Harry, Ginny, and the kids before they had to leave for home, and then he and the rest of the team got changed, and headed for the Common Room, where Teddy and Stewart were especially looking forward to a fun evening with Victoire and Isabelle, and enjoying the party that was already going on without them.

Harry hadn't slept very well during the night, and it was still dark as he was sitting at the kitchen table early in the morning, drinking a coffee. The Owl Posts arrived, and he quickly opened up his annual package from Fleur and began to go over it.

Dear Harry,

I'm sure that you expect that this year was exceptional. We would have agreed with you based on our expectations from the Muggle launch of ReVive and the various other projects we had going. Exceptional doesn't even come close to what's happened, even with only one month of sales of the TransPortal devices.

The work the Phoenix Foundation did this past year was also incredible. Your reports include the Annual Report for PBP Investments, the Annual Report for Phoenix Foundation, and my incentive authorization letter. When you have reviewed the reports, and approved the incentive letter, please return it with this Owl.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry got up and refilled his now empty coffee cup, then continued with the financial report.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2013

Beginning Balance PBPI: 18,858 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 1,799.5 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 11,359.5 million galleons

New Investment: 1,000 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 33,017 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 7,800 million galleons

Property Division 1,500 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 650 million galleons

Witch Investment 200 million galleons

Other Investments 350 million galleons

Total Profit 10,500 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 4,200 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 6,300 million galleons

PBP Profit 1,971 million galleons

PF Profit 1,971 million galleons

IP Profit 2,358 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 20,829 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation: 3,770.5 million galleons

Less Expenses: 1,800.5 million galleons

Ending Balance - PF: 1,970 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 14,717.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 37,516.5 million galleons

Harry was impressed, but then he was impressed every year. The first few years might have been passed off to good luck, but not fifteen straight years of the constant growth that had happened with his investments. He stopped at that thought. Had it really been fifteen years? Actually, it was just over fifteen and a half years. He took another sip of coffee and continued on with the Foundation's report.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2013

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 1,799.5 million galleons

New Revenue: 1,971.00 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,800.50 million galleons

Ending Balance: 1,970.00 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 720 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 120 million galleons

Food Program: 150 million galleons

Housing Program: 300 million galleons

Work Program: 495 million galleons

DREAM Christmas: 10.5 million galleons

Total Expenses: 1,800.5 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences: 7,400 22,000 galleons**

Vaccine Program: 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs: 35,000 3,450 galleons

Food Program: 750,000 200 galleons

Housing Program: 30,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program: 198,000 2,500 galleons*

DREAM Christmas: 105,000 100 galleons*

Foundation Activity Summary:

Including the vaccination program, the Phoenix Foundation helped nearly 5.2 million people over the past year. Twelve new residences were opened, and fifteen new ones are under construction. We continue to build thirty thousand new homes each year. We provided food to seven hundred and fifty thousand families, reaching about three million people with just that program alone. The plans for the next year are to continue to expand the food and Work programs.

We are going to implement a needs assessment for the Residences before continuing with new facilities. It has been over fifteen years since the war ended, and we are seeing a trend where there is a significant reduction in the number of Wizarding World orphans, and where they are located, so before we approve new builds, we need to make sure they're going where they are going to be needed, and we will also be able to forecast the future needs better than we have to this point.

Once again, everyone that works and volunteers at the Foundation should be very pleased with what they have accomplished again this year, and we are excited about what we are sure that we will do in the coming year.

David Matthews

Senior Account Manager – Phoenix Foundation

Harry read over Fleur's incentive letter, approved it, and sent it back to her with the Owl. He got up, filled a third cup, and started cooking breakfast. The sun was just coming up, and Ginny and the kids would be happy to wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking. The kids were already eating when Ginny came downstairs, ready for work. Harry set a plate down for her, and a coffee. He'd taken her package off of her Owl Post so that the Owl could return, and so she read Harry's reports, and then opened her package.

Dear Ginny,

Marauders Institute continues to lead the PBP Investment group with incredible results. The ReVive being sold into the Muggle World, and the amazing TransPortal system were a significant reason why there was such a large increase in sales and profits. The gaming division continues to be strong, and the media and advertising revenues also continue to grow strongly.

I am pleased to let you know that your incentive has been approved, and that a transfer of seventy-eight million galleons has been completed to your account. I have included your Witch Investments financial report with this package, and they also had exceptional results for the year. You are welcome to contact me should you have any questions about your incentive or the financial report.

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2013

Beginning Balance WI: 795 million galleons

New Investment: 300 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 530 million galleons

New Investment: 200 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 1,825 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 217 million galleons

Retail: 450 million galleons

Total Profit: 667 million galleons

Less Incentive 167 million galleons (25 percent)

Profit: 500 million galleons

WI Profit: 300 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 200 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 1,395 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 930 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 2,325 million galleons

Ginny was smiling when she finished her reports. She handed them over to Harry to look over, and started eating, since she'd only taken a few bites while she'd been reading. The kids were finished breakfast, and had run upstairs to get ready for the day and to play for a while. Harry sat down next to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"You, and everyone else at the Institute did a great job this year," he told her, "and Witch Investments did amazing too." Ginny hugged him back.

"Thank-you. Just imagine what next year will bring," she promised, and Harry smiled.

"I've heard some rumours that there is something new in the top secret lab for next year. Want to give me any clues?"

Ginny laughed. "Nope, but it will definitely be big, and it's Lisa's top secret project this time, not mine, although she is letting me come and play in her sandbox." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of which – I'd better get there. We want to get a lot of work done before the party this afternoon." She kissed Harry, and then ran upstairs to give the kids each a hug and kiss before heading for the lab.

When she got to the lab, Lisa was already there working. "Please tell me you went home last night," Ginny asked her young friend. That was still a new transition for them, going from something that was closer to mother-daughter to co-workers and friends. Lisa smiled.

"Yes, I did," she assured Ginny. "I went and got a few hours of sleep. I'm just having too much fun with this, and I just go home and end up thinking about it anyway." Ginny put her arm around Lisa.

"What do you want me to do this morning?" she asked. They both got down to work, and a couple of hours later, it took Natalie several tries before she got their attention.

"Lisa, Mandy wants to see you in her office in fifteen," she told her. "I can work with Ginny until you get back if you need me to."

Mandy was smiling as Lisa came into her office. This was going to be fun. "Come on in and sit down," she told the young woman. When Lisa had sat in one of the chairs across from her, Mandy began the meeting.

"Natalie, Hermione, and Ginny all had high praise for your work on the TransPortal system, and we're all impressed with your current project," she began, picking up a few pages of parchment from her desk, and handed them to Lisa.

"I'm not ready to make you a Senior Manager yet, mostly since I don't have any open positions, but I hope that you'll accept this position, effective today."

Lisa read over the offer and contract. She was smiling when she signed the agreement and handed that page back to Mandy. "Thank-you, Mandy. I'll do my best."

Mandy smiled too, and handed her an envelope. "Welcome to management, Lisa. This is your incentive letter from Gringotts," she said, indicating the letter. "Our parent organization managers personally reviewed and adjusted the amount you received, based on your just over five months working here, and the value they've placed on what you've done so far." She waited for Lisa to open and read her letter, anticipating her response. She couldn't help but laugh at what Lisa said, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Mandy, I think there must be a mistake on this letter," she said, and looked up when she heard Mandy's laughter.

"No, it's absolutely correct, Lisa," she assured her. "I have to check every incentive that goes to each person at Marauders Institute myself." She stood up, and went around her desk to give Lisa a hug. "You deserve every bit of it too. Now I have a question for you."

Lisa had been hugging her back, and stepped away. "Okay, shoot," she said.

Mandy was still smiling, her eyes sparkling. "Are you having fun yet?" Both women laughed.

"I was having fun playing in the lab," Lisa answered. "I haven't even figured out what you'd call this, but it's way beyond fun."

When Lisa got back to the lab, Ginny and Natalie were both smiling. "So what's next, boss?" Ginny teased her, standing at attention.

Lisa laughed. "As you were, soldier. What's next is that we'll keep going the same as before, and we both know that the 'boss' thing just means you have less paperwork, and I have more," she suggested, and Natalie laughed too.

"Maybe that's true for Ginny, but certainly not for me," she told Lisa. "Since you brought it up though, weekly reports are on my desk on Monday mornings, monthly reports are due the fifth day of the next month. Budget reviews are done every quarter." Lisa groaned and Ginny and Natalie laughed. "Congratulations on the promotion, Ms. Top Secret Project Manager," Natalie added, giving Lisa a hug. Ginny hugged her too.

"Let's get back to work before we have to stop for the day and go to the party," she told Lisa, and Natalie left them so they could get back to their project.

The DREAM Christmas campaign started on the December fourteenth weekend. Marauders Institute had quite a few fewer families registered this year, down by over one thousand. This was good news, though, since it meant that the other programs in England, at least, were making a difference, and fewer families needed as much help as in previous years.

Ginny and Harry worked the Marauders Mall on the first weekend, and were taking the second weekend off this year. During their two days, though, they found one hundred and seven dreams to help make come true. With fewer people needing help this year, they were able to wander around a bit, and were happy to see some other families they'd helped in past years out shopping, and now obviously able to take care of themselves thanks to the Phoenix Foundation's help.

Harry was at King's Cross Station already when the train pulled in to the platform. James, Al, and Lily were there too, and Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle got off the train to a small mob of fans, or a mob of small fans to be more precise, ready with hugs and kisses for their favourite students. They headed straight for the Cottage, because Teddy and Stewart were going to be staying there for the whole Christmas break this year. Grandma Andromeda was going on vacation again - this time with a Wizard gentleman she had met on her summer vacation.

Teddy had met Robert a few times over the summer, and had liked him, but he'd said it was weird having Grandma 'dating', and did not think it was the slightest bit funny whenever someone suggested that he and Victoire could go on a double date with them. He planned on never mentioning to anyone what he thought about the one and hopefully only time he'd walked in and saw them snogging in the sitting room. He didn't have any problem with getting to spend the whole holiday with Stewart, with being at the Cottage, or with gettin to see Victoire every day.

When they had dropped their things off at the Cottage, they went on to Chudley, and had lunch with Aunt Ginny at the Diner. The teens hadn't heard about Lisa's promotion. Ginny had brought Lisa with her to join them all for lunch, and they had thought it was funny when she kept referring to Lisa as 'the boss'.

They mostly talked about school while they ate. Victoire and Isabelle had tried to talk work with Ginny and Lisa, but couldn't get a hint out of either woman about their top-secret project. When they left Ginny and Lisa at the Institute, they used the TransPortal to go to the Marauders Mall, where they did some Christmas shopping for Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and most of the cousins.

Another TransPortal trip took them back to the Cottage, and Harry sent them off to play and relax, complete with drinks and snacks, while he started cooking. Bill and Fleur were joining them for dinner tonight, and Harry had wine on ice for when they arrived. Ginny was only minutes behind them, and the kitchen was soon filled with happy voices of parents, teens, and kids talking and laughing, each of them happy to be back together for the holidays.

This was going to be a busy weekend, with shopping on Saturday, and the Weasley family Christmas - once again on the island this year - on Sunday. On Saturday, Harry spent the morning shopping with Teddy and Stewart, helping them with girlfriend presents, and starting on the list of gifts to get for the men and boys in the family. Ginny and Fleur were off with Isabelle and Lisa, and this time James, Al, and Lily were left with Winky and Kreacher so the parents could do a little uninterrupted shopping for them too.

Bill had planned on going with Harry, but had been called in to work for some emergency - someone had dragged out an old family Christmas heirloom, and had found out the hard way why it had been packed away so carefully. Harry and the two boys quickly picked out jewellery for each girl, and then bought bottles of perfume at another shop. Harry suggested that small gifts for Bill and Fleur, and 'Grandma and Grandpa Delacour' might be a good idea too, so they picked up four more gifts. There was enough time before lunch to check out what was new at the BroomCloset - the boy's newest favourite store in the Mall.

They had lunch with the girls, then Harry, Ginny, and Fleur set the teens loose, and they went on to pick up presents for the kids during the afternoon. They weren't doing the DREAM Christmas today, but called in one of the volunteers that were helping today when they found one family that needed their Christmas DREAM granted. They had stopped at the WitchWear store for some outfits for Isabelle, Victoire, and Lily.

Harry talked with Diane - who was now the store manager for this store, while Fleur and Ginny shopped around. Diane had been offered the manager's job here a few months before the Mall was to open, and from what Harry heard from Ginny and the other Witch Investments partners, was doing a great job. Her kids were all happy, and she would neither confirm nor deny the rumours that there was possibly a certain Wizard that worked somewhere in this Mall who had been seen in her company on occasional lunches and dinners.

When several outfits had been selected and paid for, they moved on, adding quite a few bags to Harry's load before meeting up with the teens again. It was late in the afternoon when Harry and Ginny took the two boys home with them, and Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle went to their house. The three kids were certainly interested in what their parents had been shopping for all day, but would just have to wait until Christmas to find out, since Ginny had locked everything up safe in a closet, with an unbreakable lock charm on the door.

Harry, Ginny, and the kids left for the island just after lunch on Sunday. Teddy and Stewart were in charge of entertaining the younger kids until the others started arriving, and Harry and Ginny were cooking the main meal today, so they got straight to work. The family dinner was going to be beachside, and casual this time, but there was still a lot of jobs they needed to do to get everything ready.

The other members of the family started arriving, all of them looking forward to a day of fun on the sand and water. The Delacour family was all coming too, as were Andromeda and Robert. Hermione dropped by Harry and Ginny's house and visited with them while Ron went on ahead to the beach with Rose and Hugo. The sounds of the jet-skis firing up and heading out into the lagoon let them know that more of the family was now out there playing.

"Ginny," Harry said to his wife, "why don't you go down to the beach and give them all an early present? That way they can play with their new toys all day today. I've got this under control for now." Ginny gave him a hug, grabbed Hermione, and headed for the beach.

He and Ginny had picked up ten AquaBikes to have here for the family. Harry heard the shouts of surprise from the lagoon, and knew that Ginny must have popped over to where the AquaBikes had been hidden, and Translocated them to the lagoon. Mum and Apolline stopped by on their way to the lagoon, having gone for a walk along the beautiful pathways, and there were periodic visits from some of the others while Harry worked.

They had Christmas dinner close to lunchtime, island time, and Ginny had returned with Gabrielle and Kevin in time to give Harry some help with getting everything set up at the beach. Dinner was set up on a large buffet table, and everyone filled plates, then found beach chairs to sit in, or sat at the tables that were scattered around the area.

Harry had decorated a tree nearby, and everyone had been dropping off Christmas presents under it all morning. The gift exchange started after everyone had finished eating, and it was probably one of the fastest in Weasley family history. It wasn't that the kids didn't love their gifts, or that there weren't as many or more than any other year, it was just that it was a beautiful day, and with the whole afternoon still ahead of them, nobody wanted to be sitting around all afternoon unwrapping presents when they could be out on the water playing with jet-skis and AquaBikes, or swimming, or just soaking up the sun on the sandy beach.

The Delacours were sitting with Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, and Mum and Dad later in the afternoon. Apolline was talking with Fleur about taking the girls back with them to France until Bill and Fleur came over Christmas Eve day after work. She had been watching the girls playing with Teddy and Stewart.

"Why don't we take those two boys with us too?" she suggested. "I have a feeling that our grand-daughters would be much more interested in some quality time with us if those two young men came too." Mr. Delacour smiled at his wife.

"And I won't be outnumbered either - that's always a bonus," he added.

Harry and Ginny agreed, and they called the four teens over. The chance to have nearly three days in France, two of them with no parents, and getting to all be together was a no-brainer decision. The 'parents' would Translocate their bags to the Delacour house when they got home, and when everyone was getting ready to leave the island, Harry and Ginny went home with two less boys.

When they got back to the cottage, they put the bags together for each boy, added a third with their Christmas presents, and the ones they'd bought for everyone else who would be at the Delacour's for Christmas, and sent them to France, confirming their arrival with Victoire by WiComm. It was well past midnight when they finally got a tired bunch of kids into bed, and were able to go to bed themselves. Three more sleeps 'til Christmas.

Susan had two 'special projects' for Harry and Ginny this year on Christmas Eve. They had let the kids go play, and she'd asked them to join her for a short meeting in her office.

"I want to ask you two to help with a new brother and sister we've just had come to stay with us," she told them. "You know we normally deal with kids that are in orphanages," she added, and they both nodded. "These kids were left with family members who were supposed to take care of them after their parents died. We found out they were being abused by those people when two medical reports were added to their Hogwarts records." Susan handed Ginny a file. "I wanted to speak with you about this alone first, because when we intervened, we found out just how horribly they were treated."

Ginny was reading the report in horror, and was crying when she handed it to Harry. He didn't cry as he read the report, but it did hit him close to home. He had never told his wife, or anyone about what his life had been like before Hogwarts. He'd never been seriously physically abused like these kids, but a lot of the rest of the information on those pages could have been straight out of his own life. He looked up when he heard Susan continue.

"When I saw that report, I stepped in with the foundation, and took the kids away. Those morons that called themselves these kids family were going to make a fuss until we threatened them with a stay in Azkaban as a reward for their years of 'loving care' of the kids." She looked at Harry, knowing that this story would be very personal for him.

"The kids are twins - Aaron and Arianna Ryan. They're ten years old, and will turn eleven next year. As you saw in the report, they were stuck in that hell for the past four and a half years. Aaron will barely talk to anyone except his sister, while Arianna has become so timid that she jumps at even the slightest hand gesture that comes near her."

There were tears in Susan's eyes now too. "I'm hoping you will make these kids your next 'adoptees'. They're going to need a lot of love and support to work past what they've been through." Harry stood up. He didn't need to discuss this with Ginny - they both knew they'd help these kids.

"Why don't you introduce us to them, Susan," he suggested, and smiled a bit grimly. "Any chance we could take another look at a year or two in Azkaban for that Aunt and Uncle? Maybe Ginny could give them a two or three year long bat-bogey hex for Christmas." The girls smiled at him.

"It's a really nice thought, Harry, but I think we'll have to settle for having the kids safe and away from them," Susan told him regretfully.

Aaron and Arianna both had sandy blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Arianna had long curls, and Aaron's hair was shorter, but curly too. When Susan introduced Harry and Ginny, they had been sitting in their Common Room - there were one, or sometimes two sections that were set up to keep families together, and they had rooms next to each other in this section of the dormitories.

Both children had heard of Harry Potter, and their surprise at meeting him overcame a little bit of the constant wariness they had with everyone. Susan cleared the Common Room, and left them alone to get to know each other. Harry and Ginny talked with the children for a little while about how they liked the Residence, and how they were settling in. They were both very nervous. Arianna answered quietly for both of them every time, and Aaron would not say anything, staying close to his sister, and looking down at his hands. Harry needed to bring the two of them out, and he decided that telling these kids the 'secret' he'd kept from everyone he loved was the way to do that. He moved off of the sofa, and sat on the floor in front of the kids so he could look at each of them.

"You have both been through some really awful things during the last few years," he began in a soft, gentle voice. Neither child looked into his eyes, but looked down at the hands they held in their laps. They didn't acknowledge his comment at all.

"There isn't likely anyone else here at the Residence who knows exactly how you feel, but I do," he continued just as quietly. They both looked up at him in surprise at that, but it was also obvious that they were skeptical of his claim. This was Harry Potter, how could he possibly understand what they'd been through ever since their parents died.

"Can you keep a big secret?" he asked them. "Something that nobody else in the whole Wizarding World knows?"

They exchanged glances with each other, and then Arianna answered for them - "Yes," she promised.

Harry nodded, but he wasn't smiling. "Good. Then I'm going to tell you a story that not even Ginny knows about me." He saw the look of surprise on her face out of the corner of his eye.

"Everyone knows that I'm an orphan, and how my parents died," he began. "Quite a few people know that I was sent to live with my Muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. A very few know that I wasn't treated very well by them." He paused, and looked at each child. They were both looking straight at him now, and he had their full attention.

"What nobody else knows, and I hope you'll keep secret for me, is that I was treated a lot worse than 'badly'. Until I was brought to school at Hogwarts, I lived most of my life in a tiny, dirty cupboard under the stairs of my uncle's house. My cousin was allowed to torment me my whole life. When I was old enough, I was practically their slave." The kids were fascinated. Harry didn't look at Ginny - he didn't think he'd be able to continue if he did.

"After I started at Hogwarts, I was made to go back there for every summer holiday. My cousin and his friends would beat me up. I was made to cook and clean. Sometimes I was locked in my room and they'd feed me through a flap in the door - just enough to keep me from starving." He could see that both kids saw that he did know what they'd gone through.

"Ginny and I helped to start this Residence because I hoped that someday other kids wouldn't have to go through what I did. I'm really sorry that you weren't found before all of those bad things happened to you, but I want you to know that you'll never be hurt by anyone like that again. Not here, and not when you go to Hogwarts starting next school year." Arianna looked at him for a long moment, seeing the sincerity in his green eyes.

"We're so afraid," she finally whispered. "They told us they'd take care of us too. They took all of Mommy and Daddy's things, and then they were so horrid to us." Harry held out his hand to her.

"Have you heard from the other kids that they each have volunteers that help them?" he asked, and Arianna nodded. "Susan has asked us to be your special volunteers, and if you'd like it, we would really like to do that." She slowly reached out her hand to place it in his.

"I promise you're going to be safe, and everything is going to get better now, sweetie, and I promise that we'll be here to help both of you." Ginny gently put her arm around Arianna. Harry finally looked into her eyes, and there were tears there, as he knew there would be.

"How would you two like to come and meet our kids, and maybe Harry can show you what a horrible GameWizard player he is," she suggested. Aaron tried not to laugh, but a little one still escaped, and there was the tiniest of smiles on his lips. Harry stood up.

"What do you say, Aaron?" he asked. "Feel like watching some of the other kids beat me at GameWizard, or are you one of those GameWizard Masters, and want to do the honours yourself?" Aaron couldn't stop the laugh this time, and he quietly took Harry's offered hand. He still didn't say anything, but it was a start. Arianna took Ginny's hand, and the four of them left the Common Room together.

Susan smiled as she saw Aaron and Arianna introduced to James, Al, and Lily, then watched Harry, James, and Aaron go play a match on one of the 3D GameWizards. Aaron even whispered something to Harry two times while they played, and he had just the faintest hint of a smile on his normally serious face. It only took one of Lily's hugs and smiles to draw a reciprocal hug and smile from Arianna, and she and Ginny sat on the floor, and joined the little group of kids that Lily, Al, and Carolyn were playing with.

They were playing dolls, and Al, mimicking what he'd seen his father do so many times, would cover his eyes whenever the dolls were getting changed, and he would hide the TeenWizard doll when he was changing it's outfits so that the girls didn't see him without clothes either. By the end of the evening, Susan was confident that Aaron and Arianna would finally be ready for that first big step - starting to believe. She also knew that Harry and Ginny would stick with the kids, and as surely as they knew how bad it could be, they'd now get to find out just how good it could get. Harry and Ginny were getting ready to go home for the night. Aaron and Arianna both looked sad that they were going.

"We'll be back here tomorrow after lunch for the big party, and you'll have a busy morning," Harry had told them. "We'll be able to spend all afternoon and evening with both of you and with Carolyn." He knelt down in front of Aaron. "You take care of your sister, and Carolyn for me while I'm gone." Aaron stepped closer, and let Harry hug him, which really surprised Arianna, and she hugged Harry, Ginny, and Lily.

James smiled at Aaron. "Practice up your GameWizard World Cup Quidditch in the morning," he told his shy new friend. "We'll have to do better the next time we play Daddy, or he'll start thinking he can actually play those games or something." Aaron laughed, and Harry smiled. What a great start to Christmas!

Harry had checked with Susan before leaving as to the presents that had been purchased for the two kids. He'd managed to get Aaron to tell him what they'd like most if they could have anything for Christmas, and he'd told Harry that they'd like to have their own 3D GameWizard and GameWitch portables. Susan had told him that they hadn't been able to get anything out of either child, and that wasn't one of their presents. He told her that he'd take care of it. When they got to the Cottage, he put in the late night call to Owen. They were still up, since they were in Toronto with Natalie's family for Christmas.

"I need a big favour from you and Valerie, Owen," Harry said after they'd finished with the pleasantries. "Can you get me a 3D GameWizard and a GameWitch, fully loaded, and send them to me using a Translocator?" He saw Owen nod in his WiComm. "I take it you have a couple of little DREAMS you need to take care of at the Residence," Owen answered. "It's still pretty early here. We'll pop over to Valerie's store and get them now. I'll have them on your kitchen table by the time you've got the bedtime stories finished."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Owen. Thank Valerie for me too, and wish everyone a Merry Christmas for us, and give that wife of yours a hug and kiss too." Owen laughed.

"Then you better make that a bedtime story and a lullaby, so I can take care of the hugging and kissing part of your order too," he told Harry before ending the call.

Ginny had wrapped up the two new game systems after they'd arrived, and the kids were in bed. She and Harry each had a glass of wine while she worked, then headed for bed themselves, knowing the kids would be up early and wanting to open the presents which were now under the tree. They were snuggled into their warm bed, and Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about all of that stuff before tonight?" she asked him softly. She was still nearly overcome with the unbelievable pain his own family had inflicted on him.

"For a long time, it was because I was ashamed," he told her quietly, "and it was humiliating to me. I didn't even tell the kids nearly half of it. They'd give me stuff like dog biscuits or dirty old socks for presents. I spent my whole childhood being told I was worthless. Later, it was just because I didn't want to think about it. You never forget, though, and sometimes it's really hard - like tonight when I was reading that report." Harry trailed off, and Ginny hugged him close. There were tears in her eyes again, and she leaned in and kissed him.

"You're going to be okay too, Harry," she told him. "I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again." Harry smiled at her, tears in his eyes too.

"My hero." He kissed her, and held on tightly as he released some of the emotion he'd kept bottled up for all of these years, and Ginny, gentle and soothing, held him until he finally fell asleep.

Aaron and Arianna were waiting for Harry and Ginny when they got to the residence after lunch. They walked right over when they saw them, and shyly allowed Harry, Ginny, and Lily hug them both. Carolyn had run over to Albus, and she was also hugging all of them - except James, who absolutely refused to get any more girl germs than he absolutely had to.

When he got a moment, Harry gave Susan the two extra gifts for the kids. She was never surprised at any magic he was able to pull off - even late at night on Christmas Eve. They played with the kids all afternoon. Aaron and Arianna were introduced to Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle when they arrived at the Residence from France.

The boys made a special effort to make Aaron feel welcome with them, and while the younger boy remained quiet, he would join them when he was invited to play a game, or in whatever they were doing. Aaron was a little unsure of what to make of two more orphans - one of whom was the Captain of a Hogwarts House Quidditch team, and the other a Hogwarts Prefect and a Beater on the same Quidditch team.

He watched them with Harry too. It was obvious that all four of these teens loved Harry and Ginny a lot, and that they were loved right back. He thought it was pretty special that he and Arianna were the only two people besides Ginny who knew why Harry cared so much about orphans - the real reason. They were all called into the dining hall, and he was amazed by the way the presents were delivered to everyone.

Arianna sat beside him, and they'd gotten several presents each. One of his packages had a new outfit for him, and another had a toy dragon, but when he saw the 3D GameWizard in his last present, he started to cry he was so overwhelmed. Harry had been waiting, and gently waved Arianna off when she was about to console her brother. He knelt in front of the boy, and put his arms around him.

"This is just the start, Aaron," he said quietly. "From now on, almost any dream is possible for you." Aaron put his arms around Harry. He couldn't talk, so he just held on for a long time. When he let Harry go, Ginny handed them both some tissues.

"Why don't you open the rest of your presents too, Arianna?" she suggested. A few moments later, it was her turn to cry, and she went straight to Ginny, who picked her up in her lap, and held he close. She pulled her locket out, opened it, and showed it to Arianna.

"Harry's really good at giving presents. He gave me this locket, and look what it can do." She held it in her hand and concentrated on two people that she loved. When Arianna could see herself in one mirror, and Aaron in the other, she looked up into Ginny's eyes.

"All I have to do is think about people that I love, and their pictures appear in the mirrors," she explained. "And now I have two more pictures I can look at anytime I want to." It took Arianna a moment to process that, and then she was crying again, and holding on to Ginny tightly.

Teddy was hanging out with Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle during most of the afternoon, and through dinner. They'd had a great couple of days at the Delacour's house in France, and thanks to Uncle Harry, he and Stewart had earned some bonus points with the gifts they'd brought. Victoire had loved the matching earrings and necklace set, and the perfume. Isabelle was equally thrilled with her bracelet from Stewart.

He looked over at Uncle Harry, who was sitting with Aaron beside him at the table. Teddy smiled at the sight of them. His Uncle had obviously found another couple of kids that he was going to 'adopt', just like with Stewart, Lisa, Megan, Michael, and Carolyn. One of the other boys had filled Teddy and Stewart in on the new kids, and Teddy was glad that his aunt and uncle would be helping them. He and Stewart had both decided that they'd do everything they could to help Aaron and Arianna too.

After dinner, they all sat down to watch the Christmas show that some of the kids now put on every year. Teddy loved the skits the best, and some of the music was good too. Aaron and Arianna stayed right with Harry and Ginny the whole evening, making Teddy think about Lisa and Megan. He saw Lisa last Friday, but Megan was down living in Marauders Paradise now. He thought he should probably send her an Owl Post to see how her new job was going, and how she liked her apartment. You never know - maybe when he was done school he'd like to live and work at Marauders Paradise - it was a pretty nice place.

He and Stewart played with Aaron, James, and Harry for a while after the entertainment was over, and then headed back to the Cottage with them, with promises to be back for a visit to the Residence on Friday. The boys had presents for Harry, Ginny, and the kids that they hadn't been able to give them earlier, so they exchanged gifts when they got home. They'd gotten James the Intermediate Wheezes Inventor's Kit, and Al liked the set of books they'd gotten him. Lily immediately put the little cashmere sweater on, and gave them both hugs.

"That's why we got you the sweater, Lily," Teddy had told her. "Now you're cuddly and super snugly too - perfect for hugging!" Lily giggled at them, and climbed up in Ginny's lap. Her Mum hugged her too.

"Yep, definitely super snugly all right," she confirmed with a smile.

During the rest of the Christmas Holiday, Teddy and Stewart stayed at the Cottage. They needed to do school work some of the days, and they practiced Quidditch at least every other day over at the Residence. Harry would spend as much time as he could with Aaron and Arianna, going there with Teddy and Stewart, and making a few extra trips too.

Aaron was just starting to talk a little bit toward the end of the holidays. Susan and the rest of the staff were amazed at the change since the kids had met Harry and Ginny. The kids, including Victoire and Isabelle all went to the New Year's Eve party at the Residence with Harry and Ginny this year, and it was a lot of fun. They got back to the Cottage by around eleven o'clock. Victoire and Isabelle were spending the night so that Bill and Fleur were able to go out for the night with friends.

They all helped put the younger kids to bed, and then they went into the sitting room to talk quietly and watch the New Year's midnight celebration on WWVN, live from London. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went off to bed too just after midnight, leaving the two couples to snuggle on the sofas and watch a late night movie together.

Teddy didn't know if it was some girl thing, but when the movie was over, it was apparently his and Victoire's turn to leave the other couple alone in the sitting room to say goodnight, since she stood up and took his hand to pull him to his feet. He held her hand as they walked upstairs, and to the door of the bedroom that she and Isabelle were sharing tonight. Victoire put her arms around Teddy, and looked into his eyes with those amazing blue eyes.

"Happy New Year, Teddy," she whispered, and then she pulled him into a kiss that left his legs feeling like he needed a dose of skele-grow, and his mind pleasantly blank - floating in some wonderful place of pure love and joy. When she let him go, she was smiling at him, and that smile dazzled him even more.

"Good night," she said softly. "Thank-you for a really great year." Teddy didn't let her go yet, instead looking into her eyes and smiling happily. He kissed her again, a long, tender, unspoken 'you're welcome'.

The students would be heading back to Hogwarts on Sunday, so Harry took their four students to Diagon Alley, and the Marauders Mall on Thursday to take care of the supplies they'd need for the coming year. The boys finished up their homework on Friday, and after Ginny was done work, they took the gang to the island for the night, coming back late on Saturday night. Bill and Fleur took the girls there too, and they had all enjoyed one last blast of surf and sunshine before getting back to school and work.

Everyone went on Sunday morning to King's Cross Station to see their students off to Hogwarts again, and as Harry watched the train pull away from platform nine and three-quarters, and Ginny put her arm around him, he wondered if he'd ever get used to watching the kids leaving like this. He was pretty sure that he never would.


	35. Virtually Perfect Year

Chapter Thirty-Five - Virtually Perfect Year

Lisa had been working in the lab through the night, and had thought she'd put her head on the workbench to rest for a moment when the next thing she knew, Ginny was gently waking her up.

"You stayed her all night again working, didn't you?" she asked, and Lisa nodded as she took a moment to clear the fog from her mind, and then smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, but it works now," she told Ginny happily. "The problem was in the Arithmancy." She handed the now working prototype to Ginny. "Try it out," she suggested, and then watched as Ginny, her concern for her friend working so much evaporated by her excitement over Lisa's news, sat down and tested the device, and then a few minutes later, gave Lisa a big hug.

"It's perfect," Ginny told her. "You probably need to go home and get some sleep, but before you do that, meet with Mandy and the others so they can get started on production planning, and everything else we need to do. I imagine Luna will want to shoot for either the weekend school gets out or a back to school release, and we're still pushing production to keep up with the TransPortal devices too, so we're going to need all the time we can get."

Lisa stood up wearily. "Can you come with me and prop me up?" she asked.

Ginny laughed and put her arm around Lisa. "Anything you need, boss."

Later that day, Mandy met with Fleur to update her on their 'top secret' project. They were going to need a very big chunk of the financing that was being reserved for the new product, and Fleur would need to authorize the release of the funds. She'd already brought the manufacturing division manager into the loop, meeting with him, Natalie, and Luna. They'd put together a tentative schedule and product release date. Everyone at the Institute would really have to push it this year again, but they all knew that the extra work would really pay off. Fleur was reading the report and schedule, and when she finished, she looked up at Mandy.

"This looks fine, Mandy," she told the other woman. "Luna's sure that five million units will be enough?" Mandy nodded.

"To have ready for launch, yes," she answered. "She expects we'll sell another ten million by the end of the year."

Fleur bobbed her head. "This other revenue stream that Luna has listed here - do you believe that's realistic?"

Mandy smiled and nodded again. "Hard to believe, but she's already received seventy-five percent commitment from clients, sight unseen. They trust what she's done with everything else, and don't want to miss out on the next big thing."

Fleur returned Mandy's smile. "I'll have the money released by this afternoon," she promised. "Use it as you need it." She stood up, and gave Mandy a hug. "And we thought last year ended up so amazing. It'll be nothing compared to this year!"

Hermione and Ginny were working in the lab together. They'd finally managed to send Lisa home for some sleep, and were carefully checking everything over one last time.

"I guess this officially makes me number two in Arithmancy here at the Institute," Hermione said with a smile. "This was really great work that Lisa did." Ginny nodded.

"I keep looking at it over and over, and I understand what she's done, but I don't think it would have ever occurred to me to come up with anything like this in the first place," she said, and Hermione had agreed. She looked at her watch.

"Time to get to Natalie's meeting," she told Ginny. "She's got the team picked out. This should be fun when they all find out about this." Ginny picked up the prototype, and the two women headed for the conference room.

Harry was cooking dinner when Ginny got home, and he poured her a glass of wine. She gave him a hug, and a long kiss.

"Wow!" he said, smiling at her. "Good day?"

Ginny laughed. "One of the best," she agreed.

"That can only mean one thing – you must have succeeded in getting your top secret project working."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks to our new resident Arithmancy genius, Lisa," she confirmed, and Harry laughed.

"How did she manage that when you and Hermione know everything there is to know about the subject?" he asked. Ginny took a sip of her wine and smiled at her husband.

"By going out and inventing brand new Arithmancy," she answered.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked in surprise. "I don't even understand all that much of the Arithmancy we already have, and she goes and makes up new stuff?" Ginny laughed at him.

"You do realize that somebody had to invent that 'stuff' too, right?" she asked him, and Harry nodded. "And you know that we come up with 'new stuff' in the labs all the time, rihgt?"

Harry held up his hands. "I surrender. I'm just a bit surprised that she's a step ahead of you and Hermione."

Ginny nodded. "We are too, but we're not complaining." Lily came into the kitchen and gave her mother a hug and kiss.

"Hi Mum," she said brightly. "Did you have a good day? When's supper Daddy? James says he's starving. Al was helping me with my reading upstairs, but James played a trick on him, and now he's all purple like a grape. I tried not to laugh, I really did, but he does look really funny, and I couldn't help it. I told him I was sorry for laughing, but I don't think he believed me. We went to the Residence today, and Arianna played dolls with me and Carolyn, and Aaron, James, and Al beat Daddy at GameWizard five times." Lily stopped to take a breath, and Ginny quickly jumped in before she could get going again.

"Stay here with Daddy for a minute, sweetie, and let me go help out your purple brother," she told Lily. "I'll be right back, and then you can tell me all about your day."

Lily closed her mouth, having just about started up again, and nodded. Ginny left the kitchen to go help Al, then James, who had decided that Al being purple was so much fun, that he should be purple too. When Ginny got back to the kitchen with the boys, she was halfway between mad and laughing, and couldn't decide which way to go.

"Remind me to talk to that brother of mine," she told Harry. "He either needs a shorter time limit on those candies, or have another one they can eat to reverse the effects. At least they stayed with fruits like grape or orange. Just imagine if they'd used all of the anyflavour bean flavours." She looked at James, who's eyes had lit up.

"Never mind, young man," she told him. James smiled at her innocently, his eyes round and wide.

"Never mind what, Mum?" he asked, and Ginny laughed at him.

"You know exactly what, James," she told him. "I grew up with your Uncles, and that look of innocence you're trying there is just as fake as the ones they tried when they were kids." Her oldest son shrugged.

"It was worth a try," he said, as if he'd expected the ploy wouldn't work. "That was an awfully good idea, though, Mum. I don't know why you don't think so." Ginny sighed, and turned her attention back to Lily.

"Why don't you get back to telling me about your day, honey?" she suggested. That lit the fuse that launched her daughter into a non-stop, ten-minute oratory ride that took Ginny from the moment she left for work, until the moment Lily had walked into the kitchen. Maybe Lily should do the news on WWVN when she grew up - she could probably cover everything in about five minutes instead of the hour it took normal Witches or Wizards.

The kids were in bed. Harry and Ginny were on the sofa, snuggled close. "How are Aaron and Arianna doing?" she asked, and Harry smiled.

"They're coming along," he answered. "Aaron still isn't talking much, but he is starting to get involved with some of the activities there. He really likes the pool, and they're both learning to swim. I'm thinking about bringing them, and Carolyn, here for the weekend. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," she told him. "Maybe we could leave after work on Friday for the island, and come back on Sunday. I bet Lisa would come if I asked her too - she's been working right through the night sometimes. The break would do her good."

Harry agreed. "I'll get everything ready. She'll probably prefer to stay in one of the guesthouses. What about Brianna? Should we bring her too?"

"I'll ask Lisa tomorrow and let you know," she told him.

By Friday afternoon, the weekend getaway had practically turned into a retreat. Mandy and Terry were coming, as were Natalie and Owen. Hermione and the kids were coming Friday, and Ron was coming after the game on Saturday. Lisa came home from work with Ginny, and Harry had already picked up Brianna, Carolyn, Aaron, and Arianna. Carolyn was the only one of the four kids who had been to the island before. She and Lily excitedly told the other three kids about what to expect there, and even Aaron was talking - asking questions of the two girls.

It was a beautiful, sunny day when they got to the island, and the kids all immediately ran for the beach. Ginny and Lisa went to get swimsuits on before joining the kids, and Harry was, by default, put in charge of getting luggage to rooms, then preparing dinner for he'd lost count of how many Witches and Wizards. When he started pulling out everything he was going to need, he sighed, and called out - "Kreacher! Winky!" The two house elves popped into the kitchen.

"You called, Master?" Kreacher said, smiling.

"Yes, Kreacher," Harry answered. "If you and Winky don't have anything pressing, I've got to make dinner for seventeen, and I could really use some help, since everyone else is tied up with the kids." Winky answered for them.

"Winky and Kreacher will be glad to help, master," she told him happily. "We were just doing cleaning, and that can wait until later." Harry nodded.

"Thank-you," he told his two elven friends gratefully.

The three of them had dinner ready and out at the beach in about an hour. Everyone else was already down there, and they joined Harry, Kreacher, and Winky for the meal before the kids were off again to play in the water, and on the jet-skis and AquaBikes. Ginny thanked Kreacher and Winky for helping out.

"Why don't you two take the weekend off too, and stay at one of the guest houses?" she suggested to them. Kreacher and Winky looked at each other.

"Kreacher and Winky would like that, but only if we can help out with the work too," Kreacher told her, and Ginny laughed.

"That's fine with me, but you also have to help out with the fun, too." Kreacher smiled, looking across the beach toward the lagoon.

"Those things that you pedal on the water look interesting," he told Ginny. "Do you think Winky and Kreacher could try one?"

"I think that would be brilliant if you would, Kreacher," she answered with a bright smile. The two house elves held hands as they walked down the beach together. Ginny put her arms around Harry and kissed him.

"You know, maybe someday they will decide to be free. They've come a really long way over the years. Who would've guessed that house elves would find AquaBikes interesting? Next thing you know, they'll be on the jet-skis too."

Harry laughed. "I know the cooks aren't supposed to clean up too, but -" he waved his hand, and everything started flying around - either to go get cleaned, or be put away "- I'd rather have the afternoon to play with you than have you stuck cleaning all of that up for an hour or two."

Ginny hugged him again, and laughed as she ran toward the water. "Race you to the jet-skis," she called over her shoulder.

Aaron and Arianna were sitting on her bed in her room the night they got back to the Residence from the island.

"We should just be glad that Harry and Ginny are our special volunteers, Aaron," she was telling her brother. "You can't just expect them to adopt us. They have three kids of their own."

Aaron was being stubborn. "They love us - they told us so," he protested. Arianna tried to be patient with him.

"And they love Stewart, and Carolyn, and Lisa and Megan too," she answered. "They didn't adopt them either. They helped build this place for kids like us Aaron, because they wanted to help us. There's no way they could take care of all of us themselves. That'd be impossible." She watched as her brother struggled with knowing that what she said was true, but really wanting to have a family that loved him to live with. She gave him a hug.

"You do have me here, you know. And we'll be going to school in September anyway, so we'll only be here for summer and Christmas holidays after that anyway." She took his hand and continued.

"In a way, this is even better when you think about it. Here we have our own rooms, lots of things to do - like having a pool, and all the games and everything, and then we also get to hang out with Harry and Ginny, and do things like go to the island, or when he took us to the Mall too. And I really do like Susan and all of the other people here."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "That's true," he answered. "I just mostly wish that our family had been like them, instead of what we got stuck with." Arianna's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of their family.

"That's probably why Harry makes such a great Dad," she suggested. "When I grow up and have my own family, I'm gonna be like him and Ginny."

"Me too," Aaron agreed. He stood up. "I guess I better get to my own room. Do we have swimming lessons again tomorrow?" Arianna smiled, stood, and gave him a big hug.

"You bet. Lesson starts about an hour before lunch. I'll see you in the morning, Aaron. I love you. Have a good night's sleep."

It was about eleven-thirty at night, and Teddy was in the Common Room studying, having returned there after the library closed for the night. He idly wondered if there was a chance that his grandmother and the other Professors secretly enjoyed piling homework on their students until they were ready to scream. He and Stewart weren't the only students that were still working. There were a few other fifth and seventh year students plugging away at their studies too.

"Stop dreaming about that kiss goodnight, and get back to work, or you'll be up all night," Stewart told his friend. Teddy smiled. Victoire's kiss goodnight certainly would have been a better use to put his wandering thoughts toward, but oh well, back to the books at hand.

"I don't even know why I have to learn about this Potion," he complained. "It's a total waste of time for me." Stewart shook his head.

"Maybe, but we can't all be born a Metamorphmagus, and you never know when you'll have to help someone else do it." Teddy nodded.

"I guess that's true," he conceded. "Let's get this done and call it a night. I was so tired this morning, I almost fell asleep in Arithmancy class." Stewart laughed at him.

"You fall asleep in every Arithmancy class, Teddy," he reminded his friend, and Teddy laughed too, knowing it really wasn't that far from the truth.

Valentine's Day was on a Friday this year. The Gryffindor - Hufflepuff game was on the Saturday. Victoire and Isabelle received flowers by Owl Post at breakfast to start their day. The boys got each girl a new 'Spa in a Bag' from SpaMagic that Aunt Ginny had told them the girls would love. They were all busy with classes, had lunch together, more classes, and then the boys had a game night practice and meeting before dinner in the Great Hall. The Captain of the Quidditch team had given everyone an his team an early curfew so that they would all be rested for the big game, so Teddy and Victoire only had a little time to spend alone before he had to head for the boys dorm.

"You guys had better win tomorrow," she teased him, "or I'm going to have words with your Captain for taking you away from me on Valentine's Day." Teddy laughed and kissed her.

"What will you do to him if we win?" he asked, and Victoire gave him an impish little grin.

"I'll think of something," she promised.

Harry and the kids went to the Residence for the Valentine's Day lunch and the afternoon party. He'd taken Aaron to pick up a gold necklace that he could give his sister, and she'd also gotten a makeup kit. They played all afternoon, and then Harry dropped the kids off at the Burrow, where Grandma and Grandpa were taking the kids for the night. He went from there to the Mall, where he picked up the corsage he'd ordered for Ginny, and then headed home to get everything ready for the evening.

When she got home, there was a glass of champagne and a hot bubble bath waiting for her, so Ginny happily slipped into the tub and relaxed. When she was dressed for their night out, she met Harry downstairs in the sitting room, where he gave her the flowers and her Valentine's present. She'd gotten a box of chocolates, roses, and a SpaDay package from SpaMagic this morning at breakfast, and hadn't expected any other presents from him.

"Happy fifteenth Valentine's Day," Harry told her, giving her a kiss. Ginny put the corsage down on the table, and opened the present first. She opened the box, and lifted out a beautiful, delicate diamond broach. She marvelled at the incredible detail in the design, and then went to stand in front of the hall mirror to put it on. She saw Harry come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"This is lovely, Harry," she told him. "Thank-you." He smiled and held her close.

"You're welcome," he answered. "And you're lovely too," he added, and his eyes were sparkling. "Too bad we have that dinner and dance to atten. I think it might be more fun to just keep you here all to myself." Ginny laughed, and extracted herself from his arms.

"Probably, but it is Neville and Luna's anniversary, and they'll be there too, and I skipped lunch at the lab, so let's get going."

The Valentine's dinner and dance was again at the Emerald City Centre, in the newly expanded Grand Ballroom that could now hold ten thousand. Harry and Ginny were at a table of twelve with Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Mandy and Terry, Natalie and Owen, and Lisa and an as yet unidentified date, since they hadn't yet arrived.

Harry and Ron were talking Quidditch at their table, and most of the others were mingling around the room. Ron was telling him about being invited to be an assistant coach of England's World Cup team this year, and that he'd accepted.

"Congratulations, Ron," Harry had told his friend. "You'll do a great job for them, and you've certainly got a lot of great players to choose from this year."

Ron nodded. "There are, but our Keeper will likely be playing for France, so I won't be able to get him." Harry shrugged, looking around the room.

"So get the Harpies Keeper - she's probably even a little better than yours anyway. You guys just have better defense from your Beaters, or they'd have beaten you in that last game." Ron grudgingly agreed with Harry's assessment.

"We may have won our games against them, but nobody else is. I wouldn't be surprised to be playing them in the finals this year."

Harry laughed at him. "You might not look forward to a game like that, but I can tell you as a fan, I'd rather have a game with two good teams than something like that final you guys had against the Wasps that one year. Your team should have skipped that game and gone right from the opening ceremony to the awards presentation, and saved the fans the boredom of watching what looked more like a practice game than a Championship match."

Ron snorted. "Remember you said that if they beat us in the finals, mate," he told Harry.

Lisa came over to their table, holding hands with a good looking young man, and Harry and Ron both stood up to welcome her. Harry gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lisa," he told her as he looked pointedly at the new necklace she was wearing, and at her date. "It looks like it's off to a pretty good start for you." Lisa blushed a little, and laughed.

"Marcus Allen, I'd like to introduce you to Ron Weasley, Assistant Coach, and former star Keeper of the Chudley Cannons," she said, then paused as the two men shook hands and exchanged greetings. "And the closest thing I have in this world to a father, Harry Potter." Lisa had prepared Marcus for the people he'd be meeting tonight, and had told him that Harry liked it when he was treated like anybody else, so Marcus shook his hand, smiled, and tried his best to act like he wasn't meeting the most famous person in the Wizarding World for the first time in his life.

Harry liked him right away, and smiled in return. "How did you guys meet?" he asked Marcus. The young man laughed.

"I work at Marauders Institute in manufacturing, but I met Lisa through Megan and one of my friends at Marauders Paradise over Christmas," he answered. "If she didn't work so much, we might have seen each other once or twice before that, since our houses are only a couple of streets apart."

Harry looked at Lisa and smiled. "I'm guessing by the looks of both of you, that she'll be able to find some time now." Marcus smiled too.

"I'm kinda hoping so too," he told Harry, "but just about everyone at the Institute is pretty busy right now. This is the first night we've been out in two weeks." Harry nodded.

"I'd feel sorry for you, but Ginny and I have three kids, and her boss is a slave driver. Our last date was the Christmas party here."

Lisa laughed. "I am not a slave driver, and you should do something about having so much time between dates, Harry. It's a long time until the Institute's next party."

Ginny and Hermione were back next, and the introductions resumed. Marcus was a supervisor at the plant. He'd been recruited from one of the schools in the United States, and had been one of the top students in his year. When Mandy joined them, she greeted him warmly, and commented that he was expected to be one of their top managers in his division.

"Apparently I'm not getting enough information, though," she'd added. "Nobody told me that one of my best supervisors was now dating one of my best researchers." The young couple had laughed.

"I knew I'd forgotten something in that weekly report," Lisa had told her.

Owen and Natalie were the last to get to the table, and be introduced to Marcus, and by then it was time for dinner. During the meal, Marcus told them about getting teased at work about sitting in the back of the room last Valentine's Day, and sitting at the same table with Mandy this year. They all laughed at his comments, but laughed harder when Lisa poked him in the ribs and said - "And just whom did you bring as your Valentine last year?"

Marcus didn't miss a beat. "Well, sweetie, I would've taken you, except you were still in school, and I hear the defenses are pretty good at Hogwarts."

There was a live band for the dance, and Harry was on the dance floor with Ginny most of the night. She didn't have to work in the morning, and the kids were with Grandma and Grandpa until Saturday after lunchtime, so they were allowed to stay up past their bedtime tonight. Ginny was wearing a black dress that was nearly as silky soft as her skin to Harry's touch, and which moved as they danced in a way that definitely kept his attention focused on her.

"If you'd planned on getting any sleep tonight, you shouldn't have worn that dress," he whispered in her ear. "Not that I really expect you'll be wearing it for very long once I get you home." Ginny looked into his eyes, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Then my plan worked perfectly," she answered, "'cause we're definitely way overdue for some just me and you time."

There was a midnight buffet, and the dance started to wrap up around two o'clock. Harry and Ginny said their goodnights to everyone, and again wished Neville and Luna a Happy Anniversary, then decided at the last minute to head for the island instead of going home to the Cottage. They took a walk on the beach, and then headed back to their house, where they planned to get changed, and go for a swim in the pool.

Harry had been getting a bottle of wine and glasses when he'd heard Ginny splash into the pool, and when he got next to the water, he had nearly dropped the glasses and bottle, since she'd apparently skipped the getting the bathing suit part of the 'I'll just go change and meet you in the pool' process. He was still wearing most of his suit, having left his shoes at the door, and his jacket on a chair in the kitchen. He put the bottle and glasses down, and jumped in with her.

Ginny laughed at him. "You're going to ruin that suit, Harry!" she told him. He just smiled and swam toward her.

"I'll buy a new one," he answered. "I love your new swimsuit." He put his arms around her, and ran a hand up and down her back. "The softest, silkiest material, and it fits perfectly." He trailed kisses down her neck, and let his hands roam.

"It seems to have some special magical properties to it too," he added. "I know it's working some magic on me." Ginny put her arms around him as his kisses moved elsewhere.

"Apparently it has some effect on you too," he suggested. She leaned back into the water, and floated, her hair spread out in a fiery splash of colour around her, and she closed her eyes as Harry continued kissing and caressing her.

Ginny had no idea how long they stayed in the pool like that, and didn't even realize at first that he'd gently lifted her, and carried her into their bedroom, kissing her the whole time. She did notice when he dried them both off. He laid her on the bed, and lying down next to her, put his arms around her. He looked into those eyes that just made him melt every time, and smiled.

"I think that this is definitely my favourite swimsuit," he said, stroking a hand gently along her side that sent shivers of pleasure running through her. Ginny smiled back at him, and gave him a push onto his back.

"Yours, however," she said, starting to undo buttons, "is just a bit too conservative for my taste - and speaking of taste…"

They slept in late, which had only been for a few hours, and were late getting to the Burrow to pick up the kids, which Mum and Dad thought was very funny - especially when Harry started blushing when Molly asked them why they were late. Ginny had just laughed.

"It's the only time we've been late from a date in over fifteen years, Mum," she told Molly. "I'd say we won't do it again, but if I'd known it would have been that much fun, I would've made sure we were late every time." Ginny and her parents all laughed, and Harry just kept his mouth shut and turned even redder.

They'd planned to spend the afternoon with Aaron, Arianna, and Carolyn today, so they picked them up, and headed for an afternoon in Diagon Alley. Ginny set up an appointment for her spa day at SpaMagic, and looking at Arianna, added an appointment for her.

"Trust me, you'll love it," she told the girl. Lily gave her mommy the saddest look, but Ginny just hugged her.

"You're not quite old enough yet, sweetie," she told Lily. "We'll make another appointment to get your hair done, though." Lily hugged her back, and smiled.

The boys were trying to get them to move on. They wanted to check out the BroomCloset, and the GamePortal stores, and the girls wanted to go shopping for clothes, so they decided to split up. James was turning nine this year, and he knew that this year he was finally old enough to get a 'real' broom, and so the BroomCloset was where he liked to spend at least some time every trip they made to the mall, looking over all of the new brooms.

The Firebolt was still the fastest broom, and the one that all the best professional Quidditch players used, but the place carried nearly every kind of broom there was, and he liked to look at them, even though he knew that he'd never even think about flying anything other than the same broom that Teddy used. Aaron was happy to look around with him. He might be shy, but he definitely loved Quidditch.

Maybe when it was spring, he'd be allowed to play with the other kids. He'd never been allowed to fly before, but he just knew that he'd be a good flyer, and he read everything he could find about the game. Harry had watched him with James in the store.

"Have you done any flying before, Aaron?" he asked. The boy shook his head 'no'. "If you'd like to, James and I could help you learn to fly," Harry offered, and Aaron had nodded that he'd like that.

"When we're over next week, we'll put some time aside to start teaching you," he promised, and Aaron gave him a hug. "Thank-you," he whispered in Harry's ear.

James had been watching Aaron with his father. He didn't know what all the boy and his sister, Arianna had been through, but he knew it had been bad. "If we're going to teach him to fly, Dad, don't you think he should have a broom to learn on?" he asked, and Harry smiled at his son.

"You know, I think you're right, James," he agreed. "That does seem to be the one thing you can't learn to fly one without having." James took Aaron's arm, and tugged him toward the broom displays.

"What do you think, Aaron?" he asked. "The new Cleansweep does close to one hundred. The Nimbus 2013 only gets to ninety-five, but it does it faster and turns better." Aaron couldn't speak. They were actually talking about getting him his very own broom! James looked up at his Dad, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"I think you should go with the Nimbus, Aaron," he said confidently. "Dad really liked his - the Nimbus 2000 was his very first broom." Aaron nodded slightly, still not quite believing that this was happening.

"Is that ok, Dad?" James asked Harry. "We'd need to get Aaron a cleaning kit too." Harry nodded, and called over the nearest sales person.

"We'll take one of the Nimbus 2013's and a cleaning kit for it, please," he said, and the Wizard nodded and smiled.

"An excellent choice," he told them. "The best we have - next to the Firebolt, of course." Harry laughed.

"Our young friend here will have to make one of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams to earn one of those," he said, and wasn't sure who was more surprised, the Wizard selling them the Nimbus, or Aaron.

"You didn't know that?" he asked Aaron. "Talk to Stewart about his sometime - he got his in first year for making the Gryffindor practice team."

The Wizard smiled at the young man. "That's a pretty good reason to work hard and make one of the teams. Maybe I'll see you in here again in a few years."

Harry put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Let's start with learning to fly first, and see where it goes from there," he suggested.

The next week, he found out where it went from there. The kid was a natural, and was tearing around the Quidditch pitch like he'd been flying all of his life within the first hour. Arianna had come outside with them, and had asked to try too, and it turned out she was just as talented as her brother. He took the kids back to the Mall that afternoon, and picked up another Nimbus for Arianna.

Harry had an idea that Teddy was going to be in for a big surprise come tryout time next September. He agreed to practice with them three days a week, and by March they were learning to play Quidditch. James wasn't supposed to really play for another few months, but Harry borrowed Ginny's Firebolt, and James played with them too.

The twins were definitely Chasers, and Harry wondered if they could silently talk to each other, since they seemed to know exactly where the other was at any time. Their passes were excellent, and Arianna was best at scoring the goals while Aaron could set up the plays to make it easy for her. The boy still might not be talking much, but he certainly smiled the whole time they were out there playing.

Harry took them to watch a Cannons game, and then to meet the team after the match. Demelza and Dennis were very nice to them, and Arianna obviously had a crush on the good looking Keeper, who had kissed both of her cheeks, given her a dazzling smile, and signed an autograph for her. She didn't look like she planned on ever washing her face again. The Cannons did win the game too, and the team had ten wins, and just four losses through March. Demelza was currently the top scorer in the league, and Dennis was second in the league in Seeker rating. The Harpies were in first place with twelve wins and two losses, still having only lost both of their matches to the Cannons.

Teddy had sent flowers by Owl Post for Victoire's fourteenth birthday, and then they had a busy day with classes. They sat together at dinner in the Great Hall, and after they were done, he took her hand, and led her away to find a quiet place where he could give her the birthday present he'd picked up in Hogsmeade for her. Victoire's blue eyes were flashing with excitement as she opened up the gift. When she saw the soft, fuzzy teddy bear inside, she lifted it out and hugged it.

"I can't go up to the girls dorms, and I figured your Dad might decide to curse-break me if I got you the other kind of teddy, so I thought this would be alright for you to cuddle up with at night for a few more years."

Victoire laughed. "I love you, Teddy," she told him, and then she finally noticed the gleam of gold coming from around the neck of the teddy bear, and lifted the pendant away from the stuffed animal so she could see it. The pendant was a little heart with diamonds all around the edges of the heart.

"Aunt Ginny says a girl can never have too much jewellery," he told her with a smile, and Victoire threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't know about that yet," she told him, "but I do know a girl can never have too many kisses." Teddy laughed and put his arms around her too.

"I think you've come to the right place, 'cause I don't think I'll ever be able to kiss you enough either - but I'm willing to spend a lifetime or so trying."

Harry took a week each month, in April and May to tour the fifteen new Residences that would open in June. Taking in three thousand new kids by the end of the year would be a challenge for the Phoenix Foundation, but everything looked ready, and he was impressed with all of the managers and staff that he met. These fifteen residences put them at fifty residences so far, and by the end of the year, there would be ten thousand children under the care of the Foundation. At the end of this school year, they would have over eight hundred graduates so far too, and by next year it'd be close to five hundred graduates a year.

He had also been advised that the study the Foundation had undertaken was completed, and they had put together a ten year plan that would put at least one residence in every country in the world by 2025, have over two hundred total facilities, taking care of forty thousand children, which by then was projected to be over eighty percent of the orphans in the Wizarding World. Harry liked what he was seeing. It would be nearly twenty years after he'd started the project, but it was, and would be, an amazing accomplishment.

Teddy celebrated his sixteenth birthday with Victoire, Stewart, and Isabelle, having a quiet evening together studying. It wasn't exciting, but they all had too much work to do to take a night off. They did have a cake for him in the Common Room, and he had been given a few presents to open before getting back to studying. His birthday did end with one memory-making goodnight kiss from Victoire that was definitely the highlight of his day.

Lily had her sixth birthday. At breakfast, she had gotten her presents, and then Mommy and Aunt Fleur took her to Paris for a shopping day, and when they got back home, was surprised by all of her friends being there for a big party that Daddy, Aaron, Arianna, and her brothers had spent the day getting ready for her. She was sure that if today was any indication, being six years old must be the coolest age of all.

All Hogwarts Quidditch fans had their attention on the Hufflepuff-Slytherin game on the first weekend of May. Both teams had lost to Gryffindor. Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was facing a no-win season if they lost their last game, and Slytherin needed the win to still be in the chase for the Quidditch Cup.

Hufflepuff won the game, making the race for the Quidditch Cup simple - whoever won the last game of the year would win the Quidditch Cup. Teddy had let Harry and Ginny know about the Hufflepuff win the week after the game, and Harry had sent him an Owl Post that he got at the end of that week.

Teddy,

Tell your team that if they win the Cup, I'll have two tickets for each of them for the Quidditch World Cup this summer. It's in England this year too, and maybe England will even make the finals.

Good luck at the game, and don't let it get in the way of your OWL's - they're only a few weeks away.

Harry

When Teddy told his team about the tickets, he had no problem motivating them to practice, and they were ready by game day. Victoire and Isabelle were there to cheer their team on, and they watched with everyone else as the Gryffindor team completely dismantled the Ravenclaw team, who knew for sure that they were playing against the best team this year by the time the match was over. All of the students in Gryffindor House celebrated the victory, and they enjoyed one night of fun and games before they got back to the loads of school work again by Sunday morning.

The OWL and NEWT testing started the first week of June, along with the regular exams for the rest of the Hogwarts students. Victoire and Isabelle would sit with the boys while they all studied, and kiss them goodnight when they went to bed a few hours before Teddy and Stewart did.

They all knew how important the OWL's were, and the girls had their own exams to study for, so for the last few weeks of school they just concentrated on their work, and promised each other to make up for the lack of any serious snogging time during the summer.

James had his ninth birthday, and he spent most of the day at the Residence, playing Quidditch with Harry, Aaron, and Arianna, trying out his new, speed-limited Firebolt. They all went back to the Cottage for his birthday party, and he had fun there too, playing LaserBroom, and getting a few other presents, but his year had already been made when Mum and Dad had given him the broom at breakfast.

Aaron and Arianna were both getting to be truly outstanding Chasers. Harry thought they might just be good enough to make a House team next year. He knew if they weren't in Gryffindor, whichever House got them would have a very happy team Captain.

The Cannons made it to the finals, and as Ron had feared, faced the Harpies. He should not have worried so much. The Championship game proved that the best Chaser in the League was better than the best Keeper in the league, and with her husband backing her up at Seeker, the two of them led the Cannons to another League Championship win.

Ron and his team might have liked to take some time to enjoy the win, but he, Demelza and Dennis had to start practicing with the National team for the Quidditch World Cup, along with that same Harpies Keeper, and the other members of the team who had been selected from the other League teams. The Cannons Keeper had been selected to play for France, although that team wasn't considered a favourite for the tournament this year.

School was out, and the kids were on the way home. Harry had five kids with him to help pick up Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle. Teddy was spending the whole summer at the Cottage this year, and all four teens were working at the Institute this summer. Harry sent their things to the Residence, Cottage, and to Bill and Fleur's house respectively, took them to the Marauders Mall for lunch, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and having fun.

Victoire and Isabelle took Arianna, Carolyn, and Lily with them, and went looking for clothes for work, while Harry took the boys to do the same. Victoire and Isabelle were going to be doing a spa day with Fleur and Ginny on Saturday, and Harry was going to introduce Teddy and Stewart to the budding Quidditch stars he'd been working with all spring, take them all out for lunch, and then go and do whatever else they decided to spend the afternoon doing.

Aaron, Arianna, and Carolyn were dropped off at the Residence when they were done shopping, and then they went back to the Cottage, where Bill and Fleur picked the girls up after work. Harry had dinner ready for when Ginny got home from work, and they spent the eveing catching up with Teddy and Stewart.

Ginny left after breakfast in the morning to meet Fleur and the girls for the spa day, and Harry went with the kids to the Residence. Aaron and Arianna were waiting for them. Albus and Lily decided to stay inside and play with Carolyn and some of the other kids, while Harry went with the other kids to the Quidditch pitch to play. Teddy and Stewart hadn't really expected Aaron and Arianna to be very good, but by the end of the morning they were both hoping that the twins would be sorted into Gryffindor.

They weren't even on Firebolts, and Teddy thought they might just be better Chasers than he was, and they were five years younger - how good would they be when they grew up? He also made sure that he told James that he played pretty well too. For only being nine, he was keeping up with the older players, and managing to avoid the bludgers. James hadn't decided whether he wanted to be a Chaser or a Seeker yet. He had a good eye for spotting the snitch, and he could throw the Quaffle too, so he could probably play either position when he got a little bigger and stronger.

Harry took all of the kids out for lunch, and they talked Quidditch, then spent another afternoon at the Mall. This time, the five boys went off on their own leaving Arianna, Carolyn and Lily with Harry, who then took them around the mall trying on clothes, testing perfumes and makeup, and having a lot of fun together. Several new outfits each, three bottles of perfume, and a trio of gold bracelets later, and it was time to round up the boys and head back to the Residence to drop off Stewart, Aaron, Arianna, and Carolyn, then take Teddy, James, Al, and Lily back to the Cottage, where they planned to spend the rest of the weekend relaxing before Teddy and the others started work on Monday.

Harry and Ginny celebrated their fifteenth anniversary with a really great, and very private day for just the two of them on the island. They took the kids to Romania to celebrate Art's eleventh birthday. Rose turned eight, and was reminding Harry more and more of the young Hermione he'd met back on that first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny and Teddy headed off to work each morning, and Harry would either be at the Residence, taking the kids on outings, or hanging out with them at home. He helped Susan a little bit with getting everything ready for the upcoming trip to Marauders Paradise, and attended one Wizengamot meeting.

The Phoenix Foundation week at Marauders Paradise was the last full week of July this year, so that it didn't end up too close to the Quidditch World Cup. This was Arianna and Aaron's first time to the island, and Harry was looking forward to the week, and watching them discover all of the amazing things to do there. They were one of the first groups leaving this year, and so Harry and Ginny took Teddy, Stewart, Aaron, Arianna, James, Al, Carolyn, and Lily to Marauders Paradise using the TransPortal.

They were shown to their suite, and after a quick unpacking, went out to wander the island for the morning. Teddy and Stewart took the three boys with them and went exploring, and to show Aaron all of the things they'd have to do this week. Harry and Ginny took Arianna, Carolyn, and Lily with them, and started with a browse through the shops, a visit with Kevin and Michael, and a walk on the beach.

They met the boys for lunch, and were joined by Lisa and Brianna, Fleur, Bill, Isabelle, Victoire, and the two children they were chaperoning. Lily, Carolyn, Al, and Brianna stayed with 'the parents' and Lisa, while all of the other kids and teens headed off to play for the afternoon. There were more new activities and rides this year, and they all had a fun afternoon before heading back to their suites to get ready for the evening banquet.

Harry looked around the room in amazement. Marauders Paradise had continued to grow as PBP Investments and the Marauders Institute had grown, but he was always surprised when they went into the Grand Ballroom, and each year there were so many more people here. This year, even though the newest Residences had only an average of fifty children each so far, there was still over thirteen thousand children and chaperones here this week. Gabrielle came up beside him, and put her arm around his waist.

"Who would have ever thought it'd be this big already?" she told him, flashing that brilliant smile of hers. "I've seen the ten year plan for the Residences, and we're going to need to look at having two weeks for the kids, probably next year, and three weeks by the sixth or seventh year."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "This island isn't big enough to have sixty or seventy thousand guests a week, Harry," she explained. "It would be too crowded, and wouldn't be any fun if everyone had to wait in line all day to do things. Even this year, we've had to set up times that can be booked for some of the more popular rides and activities."

"Will you be able to shuffle everything else around here to get two weeks for next year?" he asked her, and Gabrielle laughed.

"I knew you'd understand and agree. It's already done," she answered, and Harry smiled at her.

"I shouldn't have bothered to ask. You're always way ahead of everything here." She smiled at him.

"Actually, Megan takes care of all of that for me now. She manages all of the reservations and scheduling here. Everything from booking guest suites to maintenance on the roller coasters crosses her desk." Ginny came up to them, and pulled Gabrielle away from Harry for a big hug.

"I've really missed you," she told her friend. "You don't get up to see us very much."

Gabrielle hugged her back. "And you haven't taken your two weeks here in the last three years, so look who's talking?" she answered. Ginny laughed.

"Check with Megan, I've booked my two weeks for this fall," she told Gabrielle, who hugged her again, smiling happily.

"Good. I'll make sure I book some time off then too," she promised.

There was another great meal, followed by the show put on by the staff on the island. Even the usually resilient teens were all tired after the show, so they all went back to their suites so they'd be rested and ready for the exciting week ahead.

Aaron was definitely coming out of his shell. Arianna watched her brother, smiling as he flew around the LaserBroom game area. He shouted in excitement when he 'took out' Stewart. She was already out, having been shot down with two shots from her brother, and one from Teddy. Stewart joined her on the sidelines.

"I really hope you and Aaron are sorted into Gryffindor in September," he told her. "I wouln't want to be playing against either of you in Quidditch next season." She smiled up at him.

"In case I forget to tell you later, thanks for being so nice to Aaron," she said in her usual soft manner. "I can hardly believe how great he's doing now, and you, Teddy, and James are a big part of the reason why he is starting to talk, and even just have fun."

Stewart looked at her for a moment, and then gave her a hug. "You're welcome," he assured her with a smile. "We're glad we can help." Isabelle came up and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I leave you for five minutes, and you're already hugging other pretty girls," she teased, and winked at Arianna. "If you boys are going to play these manly games all afternoon, Victoire and I are going to take Arianna and go spend our time at the spa. Make sure you dress up nice to take us out later though, because we're going to look spectacular."

Stewart laughed, and then kissed her goodbye. "How about dinner by the beach, and dancing at the club after?" he suggested, and Isabelle smiled.

"Throw in flowers, and you have a deal," she answered. "Come on Arianna. When we're done with you, your brother will have to beat the boys off of you with his broom." Arianna laughed as Isabelle hooked her arm, and led her away.

Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room of their suite when Teddy, Stewart, and Aaron came out of their rooms dressed up in the best clothes they'd brought for the week. Ginny stood up, and gave them each a hug.

"Must be date night. You boys look pretty good." She smiled at Aaron. "I think I'll have to tell Arianna to keep an eye on you, though. The girls are going to be paying you a lot of attention." Aaron blushed, and she hugged him again. "That's not a bad thing, you know."

Victoire and Isabelle had taken Arianna back to their suite, but were coming here to meet the boys, so Harry and Ginny talked with them while they waited for the three girls to arrive. Aaron's jaw dropped when he saw his sister walk in the door.

"Who is this girl, and what did you do with my sister?" he asked Isabelle. 'Yep, definitely coming out of his shell' Arianna thought to herself. He gave her a hug, then handed her a corsage. "You look beautiful, sis. Don't ask me to pin this on, though, unless you're interested in parting company with some of your blood."

Ginny laughed at him. "I'll help you, honey," she offered, "and Aaron's right. You look terrific!" Teddy and Stewart also complimented their girlfriends, who both were stunning, and gave them their flowers too, which Ginny also helped to pin on.

"Shall we go?" Teddy asked everyone. Aaron made a move for the bedrooms.

"Just a minute," he told the others. "I have to go get my broom - I think Isabelle was right, and I'm going to need it tonight." They all laughed at him teasing Arianna, wished Harry and Ginny a good night, then headed out.

Ginny gave Harry a hug. "That's so sweet. I guess we should round up our dinner dates and get them all fed. Lisa, Bill, and Fleur are coming with their kids too."

The rest of the week was a wonderful, fun-filled adventure, and it was over too soon. The Phoenix Cup was won by the Residence from South Africa this year, and the closing banquet and the show that followed was a great way to cap off the perfect week they'd all spent on the island. The older kids went out for a last night of dancing and moonlight walks on the beach, and the other kids were taken on a last quick round playing some of their favourite games. The next morning, they said 'goodbye' to the island and their friends, and headed home to a summer filled with promise and continuing adventures.

In the kitchen, Harry was cooking breakfast, and the gang was starting to make their way into the room to eat. They each wished him a Happy Birthday, and gave him hugs and/or kisses, and when everyone was there, Ginny gave him a present, and had him sit down. He opened his gift, and found a pair of very different looking glasses. They had small earphones attached to the arms.

"Tomorrow morning," Ginny told him, "the advertising will be starting for the Virtual GameWizard. They'll go on sale the week before school starts. You get to have yours early." Harry was smiling, and got up to hug them all.

"How does it work?" he asked. Ginny nodded to Teddy, who pulled another pair out of his pocket.

"I'll let one of our resident game testers show you how to use them," she told him. "Teddy, why don't you take Harry into the sitting room after you both eat, and show him how to play with his new toy. I'll do cleanup this morning, and then we'll head to work after that."

They both inhaled their food, then went in the other room, where Harry got the crash course in the new game system. The biggest difference between the Virtual GameWizard and the previous GameWizards, was that in these games, you were 'in' the game, and everything happened from your own perspective. The sound was just like being in the game, and you could talk with the other players, or in this case, with Teddy.

Harry understood quickly why Ginny had sent them in here. Until you got used to just thinking your actions, you tended to swing your head around, and move your hands, arms, and legs, even though none of that was necessary. When Harry had learned the basics and played one round of BroomRacer with Teddy, they were out of playtime, and Teddy had to go to work.

"So this is what you've been doing all summer so far?" Harry had asked him and Teddy smiled.

"Hard to believe we get paid for it, but I love my job," he answered.

Harry laughed at him. "Just make sure you bring yours back here so we can play later." He gave Ginny a hug and kiss. "Thank-you. I really love my new toy."

Ginny hugged him back. "You're welcome. I was pretty sure you would. It's been hard to keep it a secret all this time, but Luna made me. It's probably better now anyway, because we're going to have about fifty games available for the week they go on sale."

Teddy laughed. "Yep, and at ten galleons a game for the testers, Stewart and I are going to love bonus day at the end of the summer!"

Ginny, and everyone else at the Institute were working non-stop for the rest of August, with the only break being for those who were lucky enough to get to go to the Quidditch World Cup finals. Aaron and Arianna were thrilled when they found out that they'd be going with Harry and Ginny to the game, along with nearly everyone else in the family too.

This was the first World Cup where Witches and Wizards could use the TransPortal sytem to go to and from the game. There were still lots of people staying in the campground, but there were lots of people that were planning on just going for the game, and the evening's celebration, then head back home afterwards.

The kids had asked Harry and Ginny if they could do the camping too, and they had agreed, so when they arrived, they all stored bags in the tents they'd brought before heading to the stadium. England had made it to the finals again this year, thanks to great play from their all-star team, and some creative coaching from Ron. They were going to be playing the team from Peru, who had finally broken through to the final game after decades of just seeming to fall short.

The stadium had been expanded to hold an extra twenty thousand more fans than it could hold back in ninety-four. Ginny stayed close to Harry, knowing that he'd need some support. None of their group who had been here last time had very good memories of this place, and Harry's were worse than most. He squeezed her hand in silent appreciation for her help.

They had a pretty large group, and by the time they'd all gathered and found their seats, it was time for the opening ceremonies. The pre-game show and ceremony took nearly an hour, and then the game got under way. Peru had a really good team, but England's Keeper was playing the game of her life, and Demelza was better than the Peruvian Keeper. There was a close call when the Peru Seeker nearly caught the snitch when the score had been one hundred and eighty to forty, but after that, England was soon more than one hundred and fifty points ahead, and he then had to try to defend against Dennis catching the snitch while his team valiantly tried to catch up again.

The game was in it's seventh hour when Dennis finally caught the snitch after his opponent made a small mistake, probably caused by exhaustion, that left Dennis a clear shot at the winning catch that he took full advantage of to end the long battle, giving Ron his first Quidditch World Cup as a coach to go with the two he had won as a player.

The celebration lasted into the early hours of the morning, since the game had been so long. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes once again put on the fireworks display this year, and it was another spectacular event. Ginny and the others that were here from Marauders Institute left to go back to work first thing in the morning, and so Harry was left with the few adults who could stay to help with the kids and they took care of packing everything up before heading home.

The Quidditch World Cup might have been the highlight for the sports fans in the family in August, but there were a few other events, like Ginny's birthday party. Harry took her with a bunch of their friends for an evening in Paris. Her main birthday present this year was a new sports car - this time a black Porsche, the all-new 2015 model that was sure to require her to confound the Muggle police on a regular basis. Albus had his eighth birthday, and Hugo turned six.

Hogwarts letters came out, and another trip to Diagon Alley and the Marauders Mall was planned for the six students who would need supplies and new clothes. Stewart and Teddy had both done well on their OWL's. Stewart had five O's and four E's, and Teddy had four O's and five E's. Isabelle was made a Prefect, and had all O's except for one E for her fourth year classes. Victoire had nine O's and the rest E's. All four of them had been happy with their results, knowing they'd each done their best.

Aaron and Arianna were with Harry for the morning of the shopping trip, and he took them to get their wands, which had been what Olivander called 'one of the most interesting wand selecting sessions since - well, since yours, Harry'. He told Harry to keep and eye on these two - they could very well grow up to be very special. Harry paid for the wands and thanked him.

"I think you're both already very special," he told them as they left the shop.

They went on to get the first year books and supplies, then met up with Ginny. She and Harry took the kids to be fitted for their school robes, and then met everyone for lunch. The afternoon was spent in the Marauders Mall getting clothes, and a few other supplies. They had made a point of staying away from the GamePortal store all day.

Ginny had been getting updates through her WiComm all day about how well the sales had been going for the Virtual GameWizards, and the numbers were slightly better than Luna's projections. Owen, and ten other store managers, including Valerie, needed extra systems sent to them by Translocator to keep up with demand. Luna's advertising blitz had been well planned, including having quite a few ads during the WWVN broadcast of the Quidditch World Cup finals, and that was really paying off now.

Her real innovation, for the Wizarding World, anyway, was practically invisible to most people, and that was the in-game advertising that companies would be paying a per game sold fee for. A kid playing BroomRacer might find that they were flying past Weaseley's Wizarding Wheezes, or they could be flying a Firebolt, or a Nimbus broom.

There were literally hundreds of little product advertisements in the new games, and in addition, this had also been done with the 3D GameWizards and the original GameWizards, which were both now much more affordable, and continued to put out new games that were targeted to new markets. Sales for those systems and the games were also way up.

Teddy, Stewart, Isabelle, and Victoire all had their own Virtual GameWizards (or GameWitches), which they'd used all summer while testing games. They had each also been given a pretty decent bonus at the end of the summer for doing such a great job, and working so hard. It was the last day of August, so Teddy and Stewart were staying at the Cottage, as were Aaron and Arianna. They had a quiet evening, and went to bed early, with a big day ahead of them.

There was a large group with the students on the platform at King's Cross Station the next morning, and Aaron and Arianna were looking around in wonder at the train, and everything going on around them.

"You two are going to have a great year," Harry told them. He handed them each a present. "Wait until you're settled on the train before opening them." He gave them each a warm hug. "Have fun. Don't be afraid to ask Teddy and the others for help if you need it, and write anytime you want."

Aaron hugged him again. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Harry. We'll both write, and we'll see you at Christmas." Both kids gave Ginny hugs and kisses too, as did the other four teens. Harry took Teddy and Stewart aside for a moment.

"Take care of them for us, and Victoire and isabelle too, like I have to even mention that," he told them. They both grinned and gave him hugs, then helped everyone else get their things loaded on the train. The adults, James, Al, and Lily watched as their six students disappeared into the car as they went looking for a compartment. It wasn't more than a few minutes longer before the train began pulling away from the platform, signalling the start of another school year.

Arianna and Aaron were in a compartment with Teddy and Victoire. Stewart and Isabelle were doing whatever Prefects had to do, and would be back later. Victoire smiled at them.

"If you're settled in, let's see what Uncle Harry gave you guys," she suggested. "His presents are always awesome." Aaron smiled, and started opening his. He was faster than Arianna, and his eyes were wide as he pulled his Virtual GameWizard out of the box. Arianna wasn't too far behind him with her Virtual GameWitch. There was a note with hers.

Dear Arianna and Aaron,

Ginny and I are really proud of you two. Your new game systems have every game available so far for them, so you'll be able to play any of the games the others have. We hope you like them. Be good, study hard, and have fun. Watch out for Peeves.

Love, Harry

Arianna handed the letter to Aaron, and she had to wipe a few tears away. "Maybe some day we'll be able to pay him back for everything he's done for us," she told the others.

Victoire smiled at her young friend. "You two are doing just fine paying him back - since the only payment he thinks counts is smiles, hugs, and kisses."

Arianna laughed. "Then I guess I'll have to give him a couple more when we see him again at Christmas."

Aaron looked up at the huge form of Professor Hagrid, feeling intimidated, and small. "A'right, first years, follow me." Thankfully, Arianna stayed close with him, and they followed the big man to the lake, where they were loaded into boats. They both just stared at the school as they approached it. The place was nothing like any building they'd seen before. Teddy, Stewart, Isabelle, and Victoire had answered all of their questions about Hogwarts, but hearing about it and seeing it were a lot different. Professor Tonks met them as they reached the top of the stairs in the entrance hall. She smiled at them and welcomed them all to the school.

"In a moment, you will be brought into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your Houses," she told the large group of first year students. "Your House will be your family here for the years you will be at school. Wait here, and I will return for you shortly."

All of the first year students seemed both nervous and excited as they stood at the front of the hall, and the sorting began. Aaron was sorted ahead of Arianna, and when the sorting hat announced – 'GRYFFINDOR!', he and Arianna had smiled when they heard Teddy and Stewart both jump up and shout 'YES!'. Aaron walked over to the Gryffindor table, where he was met with hugs from the two boys, and from Isabelle and Victoire. Arianna was next, and as she sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, the twin. But look at that, she'd do very well with Ravenclaw, yes, very well indeed."

Arianna was suddenly afraid. "Please, let me be in Gryffindor with my brother," she thought to the hat.

"Hmmm, yes, I see," the hat murmured. "You will need each other for you both to succeed." The hat saw something more, but didn't mention that to Arianna. "Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!" Arianna jumped down to more cheers from the Gryffindor table, and walked to where her brother was waiting for her, getting hugs from him, and from their four friends.

"That was close," she whispered in Aaron's ear. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw." Aaron looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I'm glad it didn't do that," he told her. "I don't know what I would've done without you being in the same House with me." She hugged him again and smiled.

"Don't worry. We're in Gryffindor, and we're together, so that's all that matters."

Stewart and Isabelle led them to the Gryffindor Common Room, along with the other new first year Gryffindors, and after they'd been shown around, Isabelle and Victoire helped Arianna settle into her dorm room, and Teddy and Stewart did the same for Aaron. They were each introduced to their roommates, and then were left by the older students so that they could have some time to get to know some of the other first year students before going to bed.

In the morning, the schedules were handed out after breakfast. Aaron and Arianna were in the same classes, and left the Great Hall excited and happy, and ready for their first big day of lessons. Stewart had the same seven classes that Teddy had, and also had Ancient Runes, which Teddy had managed to pass, but didn't do well enough to be able to continue in sixth year - not that he minded, since he didn't like the class anyway. The girls were carrying a full load of classes, and with Isabelle now in her OWL year, and a Prefect, she was going to be very busy.

Teddy had a spare to start his day, so he took the time to post the signup sheets for the Quidditch team tryouts, and set the date of the tryouts for this Saturday morning. He then sat down to write a letter to Harry and Ginny, sent it off with the Owl Post, and then headed to his first class.

Harry and Ginny were sitting down at breakfast with the kids when Teddy's letter arrived on Wednesday. Ginny opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

We all got here safely, and settled in. Aaron and Arianna were sorted into Gryffindor, and you can imagine how glad I am that they'll be on our Quidditch team. We'll find out Saturday if there are any other Chasers out there who are better, but I seriously doubt it. Better plan on ordering a pair of Firebolts! Not much else going on here yet. I'll send you a post to let you know how the tryouts went. Say 'Hi' to James and Al, and give Lily a kiss for me.

Love, Teddy

Harry jumped out of his seat, and picked Lily up to give her the kisses. She laughed at him, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy!" she told him. "You're being silly."

He smiled at his little girl. "I know, but who can resist any excuse to give you kisses?"

She smiled back at him. "I don't know, I haven't met anybody yet who can," she told him seriously. He laughed and set her back down. Ginny got up too, and started the round of goodbyes before going to work. Harry had walked her to the front door. He gave her a hug, and a long kiss.

"Have a good day," he told her. "I love you." Ginny smiled, and hugged him again.

"I love you too. What will you do now that your Quidditch buddies are all back in school?" Harry laughed.

"Not all of them have left," he answered. "James wants to work out every day."

She patted his arm. "I'm sure you'll survive. See you tonight." After Ginny left, Harry cleaned up the kitchen, then he and the kids got ready for their visit to the residence.

Teddy was excited when he got to the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts on Saturday morning. He got things organized right away, and started with the flying exercise that always eliminated the pretenders from the contenders. He then had the Beaters tryout first. Stewart kept his position, and one of the players that had been on last year's practice squad won the other Beater position.

He had the Chasers go next, competing for the two available spots, since his own wasn't up for grabs. There were more than a few surprised students when Aaron and Arianna ran circles around everyone else. There were some unhappy teens, but none of them had any doubt that the twins were much better than everyone else, and had won their places on the team fairly.

The Keeper from last year won that spot, as did their Seeker. Teddy then picked the players for the practice team, let everyone know when they'd be practicing next, then headed back to the Common Room to write a letter to Harry. He really had fun watching his two young friends when the two Firebolts showed up for Aaron and Arianna on Tuesday morning at breakfast. This was going to be another great Quidditch year!

The defending Champion Cannons lost their home opener to a Harpies team that was bent on getting revenge for the team that had given them their only three losses last season. Harry, James, and Al had gone to that game, and had Hugo and Hermione with them, while Ginny took Rose and Lily on a girl's day out.

Ginny had been busy all year with work, and it had been exciting, but she was looking forward to two weeks off. She was in the lab with Lisa, and hoping to get two pet projects for the Virtual GameWizard finished up before the end of the week, so that they could go to production and be out in time for the Christmas sales season. They were currently testing one of them, and Lisa had taken her Virtual glasses off.

"I think we can send this one out for final testing, Ginny," she said with a smile. "It looks good to me." Ginny nodded.

"I think so too," she agreed. "The VirtualChat can be checked and completed by the rest of the team. We can make better use of the rest of our time this week working on the VirtualLibrary. Every student, and a lot of adults are going to want one of each of these for Christmas, so we need to try to get them both done. They're not games, but they're both pretty awesome applications for the systems. I think there are a lot of other things we could use the Virtual GameWizards for too - we just have to figure them all out."

Lisa smiled. "You're going to single handedly make sure that everyone has their biggest bonus ever, aren't you?"

Ginny laughed. "Look who's talking, Ms. WorkAllNight so that the Virtual GameWizard works in the first place. You might want to reconsider the goal of being a Senior Manager, though. I can tell you from experience that it's not nearly as much fun as being a lowly researcher." Lisa smiled.

"Maybe, but it might be fun to be Marcus' boss too someday." Ginny laughed again.

"Maybe. Let's get the VirtualChat out to the others, grab something to eat, and then get back to work on the VirtualLibrary." Lisa agreed, and they left the lab together, deciding to go into Chudley for food, and take a rare real break.

Harry and Ginny took James, Al, Lily, and Carolyn to Marauders Paradise for the two weeks that Ginny was allowed there this year. A last minute decision added Brianna to their group. They had been given a three-bedroom, two-bath suite, and fortunately, one of the rooms had two double beds, so Lily and Carolyn would take one bed, while Brianna had the other. The boys didn't mind taking the slightly smaller beds in the other room. They had left for the island after Ginny was done work on Friday, so they had the whole afternoon local time to play before having dinner with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael. That was a great way to start two whole weeks together.

Gabrielle had taken the weekend off to spend with them, and Megan had a couple of days off in the middle of their first week. Michael, James, and Al would go out and play the games and go on the rides together. Sometimes Harry and Kevin would join them, but most of the time they let the boys have their fun, and they would stay with Ginny, Gabrielle, and the three girls. They wanted to spend their days playing at the beach, or at the pool. There was only one thing that Harry and Ginny wanted to do over the two weeks, and that was to completely relax.

She promised not to do any lab work, and if the kids wanted to blast around, they'd let them, but they were going to slow down and enjoy the weather and the island life. Gabrielle and Megan had worked out a couple of nights for Harry and Ginny to have to themselves. Megan took the three girls, and the boys stayed with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael, so that Harry could take his wife to dinner and have an evening of dancing, and a night to themselves.

Gabrielle took another few days off during their second week. On one of those days, she and Megan kidnapped Ginny for a Spa day, had sitters for the kids, and then had Kevin, Harry, and Megan's current boyfriend take them out to dinner and to see the stage show that was at the Hotel theatre. When it was time to go home, Harry was just glad to see that Ginny was really rested, and that they'd all had a lot of fun. He and Ginny both agreed they'd do more of these vacations over the next couple of years while they still had all of their kids at home.

While they were on vacation, the Cannons won their second home game, and were now at two wins, one loss. Ginny got right back into work at the lab, rested and fired up with excitement. Harry and the kids spent several days at the Residence each week for the first few weeks they were back from their vacation. James had recruited several nine and ten year old kids interested in practicing Quidditch, and Harry found himself hired as a coach/player for his son and the other kids. Al and Lily would hang out with Carolyn, Brianna, and some of the other younger kids while Harry and James were out playing Quidditch.

They would go on at least one outing a week, and watched two of the Cannons games before the end of November. Harry, James, and Al went to watch the first Gryffindor game of the Hogwarts Quidditch season against Slytherin, and to see Aaron and Arianna's first game. Anyone watching the game almost had to feel sorry for the Slytherin team.

Teddy, Aaron, and Arianna played like they were one person in three places at once. They didn't have to look to pass, and they scored so many times that the Slytherin Keeper nearly looked like he was standing still. When the Gryffindor Seeker finally caught the snitch, it was as much a relief for Slytherin that it was over as a disappointment over losing.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams were watching too, and they were two very solemn groups of students when they left the stadium after the game. None of them had any idea how they were going to compete against that team. They were probably as good as that legendary team with Harry, Ginny and Ron back in '98/99. Harry, James, and Al met with the team for a few minutes after the game before they headed back home, congratulating them, and reminding them to keep working hard - there were still two more games, and anything can happen in Quidditch.

Frederica had her fifth birthday in November, and Harry took her, and the other kids, to the Marauders Mall, where he dropped her off with Rose, Lily, Carolyn, and Brianna at SpaMagic, where they spent a morning at the all new Spa day that was just for young girls, and which had been added to the spa's services after Ginny had suggested to her Mum and the other women involved in Witch Investments that it was a potential big money maker.

Lily, Frederica, and Rose couldn't be the only young girls who wished they were big enough to go to the spa with their mothers. When SpaMagic advertised the service, they quickly had appointments booked, and they had already filled every available spot right through the Christmas holidays. Harry wandered around the mall with the boys until the girls were done at SpaMagic, then took the beautiful young ladies to lunch. After eating, they went shopping for a new outfit for each girl to wear to Frederica's party, and then dropped them all off with Marietta for the girls-only birthday party.

Since most of the women in the family would be at that party, Harry and the boys had plans with Dad, Bill, Ron, George, Percy, Nicolas, and Hugo to go to the island, have some food, then play on the jet-skis and AquaBikes for a few hours before heading back home.

It was still dark outside, but Harry was up, and the lights were on in the kitchen, so the Owls delivered their packages, and the one that had Ginny's package headed back out right away, while the one with Harry's package waited for the return post. Harry decided not to keep her waiting, so he pulled Fleur's incentive letter out, reviewed it quickly, and approved it. When the Owl was on the way, he filled his coffee cup, and sat down to read Fleur's letter and the reports.

Dear Harry,

PBP Investments, the Phoenix Foundation, and the Investment Partnership have had another wonderful, incredible year. There was substantial growth in all areas, and as usual, Marauders Institute continues to be the star company. The new game system, huge increases in media revenue, the incredible expansion and use of the TransPortal system, all created an explosion in our investment value.

The medical division of the Institute doesn't get much notice most of the time, but ReVive is now used daily by forty million Witches and Wizards, and by over one billion Muggles, with projections for that market to grow by two hundred and fifty million customers per year for the next ten to fifteen years.

We will, for a second year, have no new investments for the Investment Partnership, and do not foresee the need for adding new investment in the next three to five years, since we have more than enough profit that we're continually re-investing to cover all of the projects and proposals we are working on.

The Investment Partnership, at our annual meeting, has authorized the Account Managers to make one change that takes effect with the year just ended. We have all watched in amazement with what the Phoenix Foundation has accomplished for both Witches and Wizards, and for Goblins. We have agreed to, for the next ten years, split profits equally in three parts with PBP Investments, the Phoenix Foundation, and the Investment Partnership each receiving one third of after incentive profits.

The split will be rounded to the nearest quarter million, with the Foundation receiving the rounded-up amount whenever necessary. This change does also improve your annual return on investment slightly, but we all also agreed that none of this would have ever been possible without you, so consider it our way of saying 'Thank-you' to you for making all of our lives so much better.

The annual financial summary for PBP Investments, and the annual report for the Phoenix Foundation are included with this package, along with my own incentive authorization letter. The Owl will wait for your return post.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry set that letter aside, got a second cup of coffee, and continued with the financial report.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2014

Beginning Balance PBPI: 20,829 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 1,970 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 14,717.5 million galleons

New Investment: 0 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 37,516.5 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 9,900 million galleons

Property Division 1,900 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 700 million galleons

Witch Investment 300 million galleons

Other Investments 400 million galleons

Total Profit 13,200 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 5,280 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 7,920 million galleons

PBP Profit 2,640 million galleons

PF Profit 2,640 million galleons

IP Profit 2,640 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 23,469 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation: 4,610 million galleons

Less Expenses: 2,010 million galleons

Ending Balance - PF: 2,600 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 17,357.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 43,426.5 million galleons

Harry had tears in his eyes. The Investment Partnership's change might seem small, but it meant hundreds of millions of galleons for the Foundation. He made a note to have pins made up for any members of the Partnership that weren't already volunteers for the Foundation. Maybe they should make a separate silver pin for Financial donors. He moved on to the foundation report.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2014

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 1,970.00 million galleons

New Revenue: 2,640.00 million galleons

Total Expenses: 2,010.00 million galleons

Ending Balance: 2,600.00 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 820 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 150 million galleons

Food Program: 200 million galleons

Housing Program: 300 million galleons

Work Program: 520 million galleons

DREAM Christmas: 15 million galleons

Total Expenses: 2,010 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences: 10,600 20,000 galleons**

Vaccine Program: 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs: 50,000 3,000 galleons

Food Program: 1 million 200 galleons

Housing Program: 30,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program: 208,000 2,500 galleons*

DREAM Christmas: 150,000 100 galleons*

Phoenix Foundation Activity Summary:

During the past year, the Phoenix Foundation has opened fifteen new Residences around the world, and we now help just over ten thousand children in fifty residences. Those Residences, being the Foundation's only significant physical assets, are valued at over two billion galleons. We have begun a ten-year plan for the Residences that will see our Foundation taking care of the majority of orphaned children in the Wizarding World by 2025.

We have been able to assist more than three hundred thousand more families than last year - over one and a half million more Wizards, Witches, and Goblins. Including the vaccine program, the Foundation directly impacted in excess of six and three-quarter million members of the Wizarding World.

The Account Managers and CEO of PBP Investments and the Investment Partnership have advised us of our available resources for the coming year, and we are developing plans to expand our programs, and the more than twenty-five percent increase in our resources will give us the opportunity for a major expansion in our food and work programs during the next year.

Once again the managers, employees, and volunteers of the Foundation should be very proud of our accomplishments. The ten-year commitment from the Foundation donors will ensure that we will be able to continue to expand and impact the most needy of our world.

David Matthews

Senior Account Manager – Phoenix Foundation

Harry finished his reports, and started to make breakfast. He was considering everything he'd just reviewed while he worked. There were so many needs in the world, but they were making a huge difference, and they hadn't even been at it for ten years yet. PBP Investments and the Investment Partnership were strong. Witch Investments was doing well, at least based on PBP's percentage of their profit for the past year, which was up significantly.

Ginny and the other girls might have to consider another big expansion too, since the Investment Partnership wasn't going to allow new investments for at least several years. Whatever they decided, he wasn't sure it was possible to consider it a problem for the girls to figure out what to do with all of their money.

James and Al rolled into the kitchen first, having smelled the food cooking, and sat down. Harry put plates in front of them, and they dug into their food. Ginny and Lily were down next, and Harry had plates for each of them too. Ginny looked over his reports first, then opened her package and read the letter from her Mum.

Dear Ginny,

Congratulations on another wonderful year! I am pleased to advise you that your annual incentive has been approved, and a transfer of ninety-nine million galleons has been made to your account.

I have included the annual financial report for Witch Investments. They had another year of exceptional growth, and a combination of new investment and profit has nearly doubled the value of the overall investments. There is a proposal for another major expansion for the coming year, and if that is approved, we will again significantly increase new investments to accommodate that growth.

We are excited about the coming year, and look forward to working closely with you. We appreciate everything you do, and I am also personally very proud of you.

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

P.S. Welcome to the Witch's Billionaire club!

Ginny smiled at her mother's last comment. While she'd been reading the letter, Harry had refilled her coffee, and nudged her to take a few bites of food. She handed him the letter, and read the financial report for Witch Investments.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2014

Beginning Balance WI: 1,395 million galleons

New Investment: 600 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 930 million galleons

New Investment: 400 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 3,325 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 300 million galleons

Retail: 700 million galleons

Total Profit: 1,000 million galleons

Less Incentive 250 million galleons (25 percent)

Profit: 750 million galleons

WI Profit: 450 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 300 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 2,445 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 1,630 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 4,075 million galleons

"I love all of this," she told Harry with a smile. "There's going to be a lot of happy people today all over the Wizarding World." Harry nodded.

"I'm really happy about what the Foundation has been able to do, and with those changes that the Investment Partnership approved, they're going to be able to do even more." The kids had finished eating, and all of the boring 'grownup talk' sent them off to play until it was time for their trip to the Residence today. Harry sat down beside Ginny when they were alone, and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered. Ginny put her arms around him too.

"I love you too, honey. In case I forgot to tell you lately, Thank-you. You're still earning an Outstanding on that happily ever after promise." Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"I'm pretty sure I get the best of that promise every day, but you are welcome," he told her. "So, what's one of the Wizarding World's few and newest billionaire Witches going to do today?"

Ginny got up from the table. "I'm going to work," she answered. "We've got the party today, and we also have my two favourite Virtual GameWizard products coming out today, and I want to keep an eye on how they do." Harry stood up too, kissed her again, and started cleaning up from breakfast.

"Knowing Luna, they'll do great," he said. "From what you've told me about them, they're both going to be big."

The DREAM Christmas weekends were going to be the weekends of the thirteenth and twentieth this year. Harry and Ginny had originally planned on doing both days on the first weekend, but they received a letter from Teddy asking if they could help out on the twentieth, so they took both Saturdays instead. Mum and Dad watched the kids for the first Saturday, and Harry and Ginny helped twenty-six families.

Harry had four kids with him to meet the train and pick up Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, Isabelle, Aaron, and Arianna. When they finished exchanging hugs, they loaded up the car, and headed for the Cottage. He'd missed all of the kids, and he and Ginny had agreed to keep all of them, except Victoire and Isabelle, at the Cottage for the weekend. They tried to get the two girls too, but for some reason, their parents had missed them too, and wanted to take them home tonight.

They did all get to have the rest of the day today together, and so they all left the Cottage after dropping everything off, and headed to the Marauders Mall for lunch and an afternoon of shopping. They split up after they'd eaten, and the kids all worked away at their gift lists for a few hours.

Harry helped the boys out. He'd already booked a Spa day package for Victoire, Isabelle, and Arianna, since the holiday openings had been filled up over two months ago. Today they picked out several gifts for each girl, and then continued down their lists that included girlfriend's parents, grandparents, and the rest of the friends and family on their lists.

They were all loaded down with bags and packages by the end of the afternoon, and headed for the Cottage again. Harry got right to work on dinner. Fleur and Bill would be joining them for dinner, and so he was cooking for fourteen. There were several drink options available for Bill, Fleur, and Ginny when they got to the Cottage, and the four of them chatted in the kitchen while the teens played with the kids.

During dinner, and afterwards in the sitting room, the kids talked with them about school, plans for the holidays, and what they'd all been up to while they'd been at Hogwarts. They teased the younger kids about getting to spend two more weeks at Marauders Paradise while they were slaving away in classes, which got them no sympathy at all, and had Lily and Carolyn giggling. It was nearing eleven when Bill and Fleur took their girls home. They'd be meeting at the Mall in the morning again, and Bill and Fleur were going to take the younger kids shopping, while Harry and Ginny did the DREAM Christmas volunteering with Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle. Lisa was going to join Bill and Fleur, bringing Brianna with her, and helping with all of the younger children.

Harry made sure that everyone had a big breakfast, and then they headed for the Mall. Teddy and the other teens had made a suggestion for how to approach today. Harry and Ginny had really liked it, so they decided they'd test it out this year with just the six of them, and see how it went.

Their idea had been to not only help parents get gifts for their kids, but to also help kids get presents for their parents, since that was just as important for a lot of the kids - more important than gifts for themselves were. Teaming up this way, they found quite a few families that the parents might be able to buy some gifts for the kids, but they did that at the expense of not doing anything special for themselves, so Teddy, working with Victoire, and Stewart, working with Isabelle, were able to help one hundred and three kids make DREAM Christmases for their parents.

Harry and Ginny helped out thirty-two of those kid's parents do the same for their children. They also found nineteen other families to help, making for a very successful day. They took everyone out for dinner when they were finished and the others were done shopping, then headed home for the night.

This year, Christmas was on Thursday, so the family had decided to have a long weekend on the island. Most of them would head there after the Christmas party at the Residence. The Delacours would be coming, as were Andromeda and Robert. Teddy was going to stay at the Cottage until Christmas, spend the weekend with everyone on the island, and then have a week with his Grandmother before school started again.

Teddy, Stewart, Aaron, and Arianna practiced Quidditch every morning at the Residence. James, and some of the other kids joined them too, while Harry spent most of the week helping Susan and the rest of her staff get everything ready for the upcoming Christmas party.

There was a Christmas party put on by the Marauders Institute social club at the Emerald City Centre, but Harry and Ginny decided to skip it this year, and instead offer to take their nieces and nephews for the night. They had Rose, Hugo, Nicolas, Frederica, and Lance at the Cottage. Victoire and Isabelle were staying over to help, which also added Stewart to the gang.

After feeding the horde of children, they played for a while, then all sat down to watch the year's newest Christmas special on WWVN. Harry, and any other Witch or Wizard that had grown up in the Muggle World, knew that the show was taken straight from How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but the story was cute, and the Ghoul that played the title character was hilarious. The kids all loved it, and sat, spellbound through the whole show. The Ghoul Who Gobbled Christmas was apparently a new instant classic holiday favourite.

Christmas Eve, Harry, Ginny, and the kids, as they now did every year, spent the evening at the Residence, playing with the kids, and enjoying the chance to share the fun and excitement of the holiday with them. Harry watched Aaron and Arianna as they interacted with the other kids. What a difference from last year. Word of their making the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts, as first year students had catapulted them to hero status for a lot of the younger kids. Both kids smiled most of the time now, and looked very happy. They were both doing well in their classes at Hogwarts too, and Harry and Ginny had heard nothing but good things from their Professors.

Ginny was off somewhere playing with Carolyn, Brianna, and Lily, and Harry was wandering around from room to room, sometimes joining in a game, or catching a few minutes of a show with some of the kids. He walked into the Dining Hall, and saw Susan talking with a Wizard he didn't recognize at first. Susan smiled as he walked up.

"Hi, Harry," she said. "Having fun?"

Harry smiled in return. "Other than taking a beating at GameWizard, having my TeenWizard get girl germs, and getting caught kissing Ginny by one of those MagicMistletoe, yeah, I'm having a blast," he answered. Susan laughed at him. Harry had been looking at the Wizard, trying to remember why he was certain that he should know the man. Susan saved him by making the introductions.

"Wayne, I'm sure you know Harry, if maybe not in person," she said. "Harry, this is Wayne Hopkins. He was in Hufflepuff with me at Hogwarts." The light went on for Harry, and he put out his hand.

"That explains why you look so familiar," Harry said with a nod. "We're just a couple or fifteen years older now." Wayne laughed and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to officially meet you. We did have some classes together, but you were the enemy back then - at least for every Hufflepuff Quidditch fan." Harry laughed too.

"Compared to some of my other enemies back then, we should have been best mates," he answered. "What brings you here to spend Christmas Eve with us?" Wayne smiled and looked at Susan.

"She does," he told Harry. "We crossed paths a few months ago - hadn't seen each other since Hogwarts, and got to talking, and that led to dinner, and then a few dates."

Harry nodded. "So you're the guy I've heard some of the girls whispering about. You've made quite an impression on some of the young ladies here." Susan and Wayne were both smiling.

"I guess nothing can stay secret in a place like this for long," Susan said. She took Wayne's hand, and held on to it. "We've been discovered by the kids, so I guess it's okay to hold hands in front of them now." Harry was smiling too now.

"I started to hear rumours over a month ago, Susan. You didn't have to wait this long. It's about time that someone realized what everyone here knows - just how wonderful Susan is," he told Wayne. "There've been a few Wizards that went running off as soon as they met her two hundred children, and didn't stick around long enough to find that out."

Wayne laughed, and Susan blushed a bit. "Too bad for them, good for me," he said, smiling at his girlfriend. "I don't know how anyone could meet these kids and not fall in love with every single one of them." Harry put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a pin that hadn't been there a moment before. He handed it to Wayne who looked at it with interest.

"Welcome to the family," Harry told him. "Consider yourself drafted as a Volunteer for the Phoenix Foundation. Your assignment is to take good care of our first and favourite Residence manager." Wayne laughed at Harry again.

"I think I can do that - after all, it's for a good cause, and I'm just the guy to make the sacrifice for the team." Harry laughed too.

"Then my work here is done. I'll see you around. I've got to get back to playing dolls before my TeenWizard ends up in a dress and with bows in his hair. For some reason, those girls find that very funny."

Harry and Ginny were cooking breakfast, and Teddy was playing with the kids in the sitting room. James and Al had both gotten Virtual GameWizards for Christmas, along with appropriate games for their ages, and so Teddy was showing them how to use them. Lily got one of the 3D GameWitches, with the new line of kids games, and was happily playing the TeenWitch game.

Teddy got several new games for his system, including Ginny's VirtualLibrary, complete with the very cool VirtualQuill that would allow him to write down on real parchment anything that he wrote down on the virtual parchment when he was in the library. He wasn't as interested in the VirtualChat at first, until he realized that it meant that he and Victoire could talk together even when they were in their dorms or at separate houses like they'd be next week when he went back to stay with his Grandmother.

Ginny was finishing setting the table, and Harry leaned past her, putting a platter of pancakes on the table, then turned slightly and kissed her cheek. She put an arm around his waist to keep him from going back to his cooking.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with a pitiful kiss like that?" she asked, and put her other arm around him, and pulled him into a real kiss. When she eventually decided to let him go, she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "That's better. You can go back to work now."

Harry smiled at her too. "Sure," he agreed happily. "Could you remind me what I was doing? I don't think it was getting kissed senseless, but it's the last thing I remember, and if it was, then I can get right back to it if you want." Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

"That would be fun, but it's only a matter of time before the kids decide they're starving, so I guess we'd better get back to making breakfast," she told him.

Harry went back to cooking, and Ginny got everything else ready. The smell of food drew the four kids into the kitchen, and their Witch and Wizards made all of the food disappear. The kids played all morning, while Harry and Ginny packed for the weekend on the island, and Translocated the bags there. They made a light lunch for everyone and after cleaning up, headed off for the Residence.

When they got to the Residence, Ginny was the first of them to notice Susan's new ring, and ran over to congratulate her friend. Wayne was also the recipient of one of her hugs, and Harry followed behind his wife, giving Susan a hug and kiss, and shaking Wayne's hand for just the second time in two days.

That news was a great way to start the Christmas party, and the afternoon was filled with fun and entertainment. The kids opened their presents just before the holiday dinner. The Virtual GameWizard and GameWitch systems were big with the teens, and the new 3D GameWitches and GameWizards were popular with the younger kids. There was a lot of effort put into getting each child what they wished for most for Christmas, and Harry was happy to see so many smiles, hugs and kisses.

They stayed for the dinner, then headed for the island, taking Stewart, Aaron, Arianna, and Carolyn with them for the weekend. Lisa had been there for the afternoon too, accompanied by Marcus, and they were taking Brianna with them for a few days at Marauders Paradise, where Lisa and Brianna were going to stay with Megan, and Marcus was going to stay with his friend.

The kids may have felt a little tired after a long day already, but once they were on the island, and they saw the sun, sand, and crystal clear water, they all quickly went and changed into swimsuits, then headed for the beach. Harry and Ginny had a full house with six kids, but since they were usually outside most of the time, it worked out fine, with the three boys taking one room, and the three girls taking the other. Stewart stayed with Teddy, Andromeda, and Robert at their house for the weekend.

The family Christmas dinner was on Friday, and everyone was able to be there. Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael could only come for the day, but everyone else was staying for the long weekend. They had their meal at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house, and opened presents there. The rest of the weekend was spent playing in the water and at the beach, having quiet nights in smaller groups, and having as much fun as they could fit into three days.

When it was time to go on Sunday, Teddy went with his Grandmother, Harry and Ginny took Stewart, Arianna, Aaron, and Carolyn back to the Residence, then headed for home with James, Al, and Lily, getting there Sunday evening, in time for Ginny to get a good sleep before having to go back to work in the morning.

They had a few more visits to the Residence between getting back from the island and New Years Eve, and they went to the New Years Eve party there too. They all had a great time welcoming in the New Year by playing games, having special treats, and having their own Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes New Year's countdown and fireworks display at midnight. It still felt like the holidays on those few days between New Year's Day and when school would be starting again, and it wasn't until Sunday, when they all went to King's Cross Station and saw their six students off to Hogwarts, that it really felt like their Christmas holidays were over, and the New Year had truly begun.


	36. The Past, Present, and Future

Chapter Thirty-Six - The Past, Present, and Future

The talk of Wizarding England in the early months of the New Year was about the daily vitamin, ReVive that was taken by nearly every adult Witch and Wizard in the Wizarding World, and by billions of Muggles. Now that the Institute was able to supply all of the Wizarding World, it's true life-extending advantage was quietly announced in the journal Magic Medicine, and the story had been picked up by the media, creating a frenzy of attention for the Institute, and for the co-creators of the vitamin.

Neville and Hermione were awarded Orders of Merlin First Class for their work, and the whole family was in attendance to watch the Minister of Magic honour them not only for ReVive, but for their many other accomplishments. Harry was so proud of his two friends! He was probably like everyone else that took ReVive every day. You didn't think about it at all, but you had lots of energy, were able to do more, and never got sick from common bugs like colds or the flu.

St. Mungo's was still a busy place, since there were always magical accidents and other maladies, but the Healers certainly liked not constantly being tied up with the little minor ailments that used to fill up so much of their day, and the patients who did come in were able to get immediate care.

Hermione and Neville had wanted to mention him in their speeches, but he'd convinced them not to, since it'd give the news hounds too much information, and would probably expose him, and PBP Investments, which he definitely didn't want to have happen. Harry and Ginny had arranged for a celebration dinner after the ceremony. There were over two hundred guests, including their family, the entire Wizengamot, Most of the Ministry of Magic Department Heads, and many of Hermione and Neville's friends.

They might be two of the youngest ever recipients of the Order of Merlin, but in Harry's opinion, they should have received them years ago. Hermione had practically single-handedly eliminated Dragon Pox, and had created so many new healing spells and treatments that she was personally responsible for saving thousands of lives, and in some way helping nearly every single Witch and Wizard in the world. Neville's poison antidote had saved more lives than anyone would likely ever know about, and now it was also almost unheard of for any Witch or Wizard to become a werewolf, since nearly everyone carried at least one dose of the antidote with them at all times. Now they had finally been recognized, though, and for one day, they were both excited and proud to have their work publically heralded and rewarded.

The Cannons kept winning, and in a reversal from last season, their only two losses came at the hands of the Harpies. They had won ten games and lost two through February, and the two teams were both looking like the top contenders for the League for the second season in a row.

Harry and the kids continued to spend at least two days at the residence each week, and with Valentine's Day being on a Saturday this year, were able to have Ginny join them to help out with the Valentine's Day party there. Harry and Ginny went to the Institute's Valentine's Day dance that night, followed by another romantic night on the island. This year, George, Marietta, and Frederica hosted the cousins, and a few other friend's kids for the night.

Ginny got a letter from Victoire and Isabelle telling her all about their Valentine adventure. Teddy and Stewart had taken them to Hogsmeade, where they had the girls go shopping for new dresses, bought them flowers, and then took them out for lunch. They had gifts of jewellery for each girl, and when they went back to Hogwarts, they attended the Valentine's Day dinner and dance that had been set up for the students. They danced until late, snuggled in the Common Room for a while after the dance, and finished off their fun days with a couple of kisses that had both girls laughing as they left a couple of melted puddles on the floor at the foot of the entrance to the girls dorm. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had another lopsided win over Hufflepuff, and looked to be well on their way to winning the Quidditch Cup again this year.

Victoire was sitting down with Isabelle and the boys for breakfast, when the Owl Post arrived, dropping off several birthday presents for her. Her Mum and Dad gave her some very nice new clothes, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had sent her a brand new, not yet released game for her Virtual GameWitch. PotionsMaster allowed you to virtually experiment with potions, and Victoire thought it'd be a big help in doing her homework, especially since she'd also be able to use her VirtualQuill with this game too.

"Happy Birthday, Victoire," Teddy whispered, leaning in close to her ear so she could hear him over the normal noise level in the Great Hall during meals. He kissed her cheek, and handed her a present.

She smiled at him, and then gave her undivided attention to opening her gift. Isabelle must've helped him pick out the gift, because she was pretty sure he hadn't been with them when she'd been admiring the crystal phoenix that had been on display at Dervish & Banges. She carefully lifted the incredibly detailed figurine out of the box. The reds, golds, and blacks were perfectly coloured, and the magnificent bird appeared to be in flight.

"Thank-you, Teddy," she told him. "It's beautiful!" Teddy smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," he answered. "You'll have to thank Isabelle for pointing me in the right direction, though."

Victoire smiled at her sister. "Thanks, sis."

Isabelle smiled too. "You're welcome, sis."

Teddy and Stewart had taken the Apparition course, and Teddy was able to go and take his exam after his seventeenth birthday, and passed it with no problem. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had drafted Victoire to help them with their plans for Teddy's birthday. They were going to give him an extra special birthday present this year, and had worked hard to get everything ready for his big surprise. When they were at breakfast on the morning of his birthday, she gave him his gift, and watched as he opened it up. He lifted out the Muggle driver's handbook first, and then the Virtual GameWizard game. When he looked at Victoire, she smiled, and handed him his Virtual GameWizard.

"You're supposed to play the game now," she told him. He loaded the game, and put his glasses on. This was different than any other game he'd done, because he suddenly found himself in the Cottage, with perfect Virtual Characters of Harry, Ginny, and Victoire.

"Happy Birthday, Teddy!" they all told him.

"How do you like Ginny's new game?" the virtual Harry asked him. Teddy laughed, they must all be playing the game too.

"I didn't know you could make each of us look so real - or personalize the games like this," he answered, and his virtual Aunt Ginny smiled.

"This is the first one, but yes, pretty soon each person will be able to actually be themselves in the games they play," she told him. Victoire took his Virtual hand and smiled at him.

"Ready to see your birthday present?" she asked. Teddy nodded, and they led him outside, where he saw a brand new dark blue 2015 Mercedes SL-series Roadster. They were all smiling at him now.

"It'll be right here in the driveway anytime you want to come and take it for a Virtual Drive," Harry told him. Teddy walked over and got into the driver's seat of the beautiful machine.

"Is that what the driving book is for?" he asked them. "So I can learn to drive a virtual sports car?"

"No," Victoire answered excitedly. "The driving book is so that you can study for the test so that when you get home from school you can drive the real roadster that's sitting in the real driveway at the Cottage." Teddy hopped out of the car, and gave them all some Virtual hugs, and a Virtual kiss for Victoire.

"Thank-you!" he said happily. "This is so way over the top brilliant!"

Ginny laughed at him. "Well, you've got to get back to the real world now, but you can come back anytime and take it for a spin." She pointed at her virtual black Porsche. "Maybe I'll even meet you here and we can see which one is faster!" Teddy hugged them again, and then he ended the game and took his glasses off, back in the real world once more. He gave Victoire a real hug and kiss.

"Thank-you," he told her happily. "I'll read up on driving, and then maybe we can go for a Virtual drive tonight after we get our homework done." Victoire smiled and nodded.

"That'd be fun," she agreed, and looked around at the quickly emptying Great Hall. "We better get going, or we'll be late for class."

Nicolas had his ninth birthday, and Penelope had given Harry approval to get him one of the speed-modified Firebolts. Nicolas loved his present, and didn't seem to mind the long lecture that his father gave him on the rules and regulations for flying before letting him take it for a spin. Lily had her seventh birthday, and started her day out with a few presents, followed by a morning at SpaMagic with Rose, Frederica, Carolyn, and Brianna. They had lunch with Mommy at the Diner in Chudley, and an afternoon shopping trip that had included the purchase of two new dresses, three pairs of pants, two blouses, and one swimsuit. They had dinner at the Cottage, and the five girls had a sleepover that night, making for what Lily thought happily was another perfect birthday.

Ginny had received a WiComm message from her mother to come to her office after work. It was about a week after Lily's birthday, and she was a little surprised, since her Mum rarely asked her to come to her office, unless it was to meet for lunch. She got there around five o'clock, and everyone else had left for the day. Her mother gave her a hug, and then they both sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you in private about Harry's family," Molly began, looking at Ginny seriously. Ginny was surprised at that, since she and her mother had never talked about the Dursleys since back when she'd still been at school.

"Harry had asked me to keep an eye on them back before you two got married, to make sure they were alright after the war," she continued. Ginny hadn't known that, but nodded.

"I've been doing that ever since, and now I need to decide whether to talk with Harry about them, because they're having some real problems now," she told her daughter. Ginny was not feeling very sympathetic about that, but motioned for her mother to continue.

"Vernon isn't well enough to work anymore, and lost his job," Molly told her. "Dudley is now a very large, and very unemployed man who still lives at home, and off of his parents. Petunia never worked to the best of my knowledge, and she doesn't work now either. They're getting to the point where they're in deep financial trouble." Molly could tell from her daughter's expression that Ginny was thinking the same thing that she herself had - that those people had it coming to them.

"You know if we tell Harry, he'll feel obligated to help them," she said quietly, and Ginny sighed and nodded her agreement. "I really don't want to drag him back into any contact with them. He asked me to watch out for them, but has never asked to know about them, so I was thinking that maybe you and I are way overdue to take a mother-daughter weekend away," she suggested with a smile. "We could hop in your cute little black sports car, and go for a drive, take care of some business, spend some time at a spa, and be back by late Sunday afternoon. We could do what he'd want done, and Harry would never have to know about it at all." Ginny smiled for the first time since they'd sat down.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mum," she told Molly. "What did you have in mind for them, since I guess turning them into pigs would just give pigs a bad name. Harry probably wouldn't approve of exchanging having them worrying about where there next meal was coming from to worrying about being someone's next meal, either." Molly laughed at her.

"I thought maybe we'd get a Muggle account for them, give them five million pounds, which is about a million galleons, and then I plan on walking away and never looking out for them again." Ginny thought about that for a minute.

"That's a fair bit of money, but I know Harry would want to do even more, and they sure don't deserve it," she said. "Make the transfer from my account, Mum. That way he won't know about it." Molly smiled and nodded.

"How about we split it?" she suggested. Ginny got up and hugged her mother.

"Whatever you think. I'll pick you up Saturday morning, okay?" Her mother nodded.

"If you can hang on another few minutes, I'll have the parchment drawn up for the transfer and I'll take care of the rest before the end of the week and get us reservations for a suite and a spa day at the Emerald City Centre," she said, and Ginny gave her another hug.

"Thanks, Mum," she told Molly. "Thanks for doing this with me too."

Molly smiled and hugged her back. "I was pretty sure you'd want to do it this way. I'm sure we may never know everything that happened to him there, but the little bit I do know about is bad enough." Ginny agreed, and then waited while the parchment was drawn up for her to sign that would soon help to make the Dursleys millionaires.

When Ginny got home, she let Harry know that Mum had asked her to go away for the weekend with her, and Harry had thought that was a great idea. She worked the rest of the week, and then on Saturday morning, hopped in her Porsche, and headed for the Burrow to pick her mother up. After they were done their visit to Privet Drive, the two women would be spending the rest of the weekend at the Emerald City Centre, so Ginny put her Mum's small overnight bag in the car next to hers, and they headed out for Little Whinging.

It was an hour before noon when they pulled into the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive. They got out of the car, and walked to the front door. Petunia Dursley answered the door. She did not recognize the two women, but seeing the expensive car in the driveway, and that they were both well dressed, was polite in her greeting.

"Good morning," she said in her prim and proper voice. "May I help you?"

On the drive over, they'd agreed that Molly would initiate the conversation, and introduce - or reintroduce them to the Dursleys. Ginny studied the woman as her mother engaged her in conversation. Harry's Aunt Petunia was now in her mid-fifties, and the years hadn't been very kind to her.

"Mrs. Dursley, you probably don't recognize me, but my name is Molly Weasley, and this is my daughter Ginny."

Petunia lost all signs of politeness immediately, having recognized the name as being that family of 'freaks' that had been so fond of that mistake of a nephew, Harry. She had thought they were long since rid of having anything to do with their kind.

"What do you want?" she asked them coldly. "If you're looking for us to bail that idiot nephew of mine out of that Azkaban prison or something, forget it. He probably deserved whatever he got." Ginny had been keeping her face placid up until that point, but her eyes hardened, and she spoke in a firm, quiet voice that immediately got the stupid woman's attention.

"My _husband_ isn't in any trouble, Mrs. Dursley, and we've come here to talk to you because we're aware that you're the ones having some difficulty," she told Harry's sorry excuse for an Aunt. "Why don't you invite us in for the short bit of your time we'll need, and then my mother and I plan on leaving here and never returning." Petunia saw something in Ginny's eyes, swallowed hard, and opened the door for them to come in.

"Who is it, Petunia?" they heard Vernon Dursley bellow from the sitting room.

Petunia led them into the room, where Ginny saw Vernon and Dudley sitting down, watching television. Vernon was still a big man, but Dudley was now huge. The man must have been near five hundred pounds. He looked like a large, petulant child, and the look and leering smile he directed toward Ginny when they walked in made her want to throw up. What a pig! Petunia tried to speak, but just finally went and sat down beside her husband. Molly and Ginny weren't invited to sit, and weren't offered anything to drink. Vernon looked at Molly closely. It took a moment, but eventually recognition of who she was dawned on him.

"What do you want?" he snarled at her. "I hope you're not coming here to ask us to help that good-for-nothing nephew of Petunia's." Molly was also getting tired of these people, but she reminded herself that this was why she didn't want to have Harry feel he needed to come and help them.

"No, Vernon," she told him, "I'm not. In fact, for some reason that escapes me, Harry had asked me to keep an eye on you, and make sure you were all fine after everything that happened during the war."

Vernon snorted. "Why? So he could come back and steal our money or house?" he demanded. Molly was getting angry.

"Did you happen to hear the part where I said he asked me to watch out for you?" she asked him. "What money do you think he's after, Vernon? You're basically broke. I give you about three months before you'll have to sell this place."

Vernon started turning purple. "How DARE you!" he roared at her.

"Vernon!" Petunia said in a fierce whisper, "the windows are open!" He struggled to get his voice under control, but his temper raged on.

"You have no right prying into my affairs," he spat at Molly. She looked at him with contempt.

"Look, I don't really want to be here any more than you would have wanted me to come, but Ginny and I have made this visit because Harry would want to help you, and we wouldn't even think about wasting his time with the likes of you," she told him. When Vernon looked like he was going to explode again, she pulled out her wand, and an envelope. It was the wand that made him stop in his tracks.

"Now," Molly continued, handing the envelope to the distasteful man, "Ginny and I have set up an account for you at your bank, and put enough money in there to take care of the three of you comfortably. When we leave here, I'm never going to check on you again, and none of us will ever help you again, so I suggest you act wisely with the money."

Vernon opened the envelope and looked through the paperwork. He had to read the amount several times before it clicked in that there was five million pounds in the account, but he was suspicious.

"This is probably stolen," he told Molly. "Is this some trick to put us all in prison? Does he need somebody to take the fall for his crimes, so he's setting us up? That must be it."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "My husband isn't in prison, Mr. Dursley (she would never call this man her uncle)," she told him. "He happens to be the richest man in the world, and I'm not just talking about the Wizarding World, but both of our worlds. He holds two seats in our government. He helps millions of people with his charity foundation, and he's the loving father of our three beautiful children." She took a breath before continuing.

"You all abused him the whole time he was here," she said and looked around. She saw the door to the cupboard under the stairs right across the hallway from her. She walked over to it and opened the door while the Dursleys watched her, and looked inside, seeing for herself just one small part of what he'd been through – what these people had put him through. When she turned around, even Vernon shrank from the eyes that were blazing brighter than her fiery hair.

"How could you have done all of the horrible things you did to such a wonderful, loving child?" she demanded, and pointed at the closet. "You made him live in there for years!" Molly gasped. She hadn't known about that.

"You let your pathetic slob of a son torment him and beat him up," she continued, pointing at the now scared Dudley. "You put bars on his window when you finally did give him that little closet you called his room upstairs, and fed him through a flap in the door, when you weren't just plain starving him. You made him your slave, and inflicted your bigoted scorn and hatred on him."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You all did such reprehensible things to a little boy, then a young teenager. I'll never understand how anyone could be so horrid to another human being, let alone their own sister's son," she said, now looking at Petunia.

"The only reason my mother and I are helping you is because Harry would have helped you despite the horrible things you did to him, and we didn't want to put him through having to look at any of you again," she told them. "Take the money. Do what you want with it. When I walk out of here, I'm done with anything to do with you."

There was a greedy gleam in Vernon's eyes, and he acted like the only word he'd heard from Ginny had been 'rich'.

"Wait just a minute," he told the two women. "You say he's rich? The richest person in the world?" he threw the bank letters on the table. "Then this is nothing. We took care of that boy for sixteen years, we deserve a lot more than that if he's as rich as you say." Ginny turned her full attention on him, ready to drop her anger on him along with a few choice curses, but her mother put a restraining hand on her arm when she started to draw her wand.

"Vernon, this is not a negotiation, and you're not entitled to anything," she told him. "We came here to give you a generous amount of money to help you because we know Harry wouldn't want us to stand by and let you end up destitute. Don't mistake this as generousity or something that's rightfully yours. If we were here to repay you for what you did to Harry for all of those years, all I'd need is this," she said, waving her wand. Vernon was turning purple again.

"I think we'll just sue the little ingrate, and see what the courts have to say about what we're entitled to," he bellowed at the two women. Molly stood up straighter, and she pointed her wand at Vernon.

"Mr. Dursley, Ginny and I came here to help you," she again repeated to him as if speaking to a small child. "That money is to help you take care of your family - take it and be happy, but if you even try to in any way contact my son-in-law, or attempt to take legal action against him, which would be useless, since the Muggle courts would laugh at you if you told them you were suing your famous and rich Wizard nephew, I will come back here and deal with you myself - he may be able to care about you still, but I don't."

Vernon spluttered indignantly. "You can't come in here and threaten us like this in our own house!" he told her. "We have rights! Petunia, call the police! They should be arrested!" Petunia looked from her husband to a very stern looking Molly, and back again.

"Vernon, shut-up and sit down," she told him. "By the time the police got here, it'd be too late. What would you tell them anyway? That two women, who are really Witches, drove up here in their Porsche, gave us five million pounds because they heard we were in financial trouble, and then when you decided that wasn't enough money, they threatened you with magic?" She waved a hand at the bank letters on the table.

"We need that money, and you know it. You won't be able to work again. It's a lot more than you made in your whole life too. If we're careful, it'll even take care of Dudley for his whole life after we're gone too." Vernon continued to make strangling noises, but he did sit down. Dudley was greedily eyeing the bank papers, seeing in those sheets of parchment a future on easy street. Petunia had put her foot down, and somewhere in that pea-sized brain of his, Vernon knew she was right. Molly nodded.

"Good," she said. "Come on Ginny. We've taken enough of their time."

She stopped for a moment before they left, though, and looked into the cupboard under the stairs that Ginny had opened and looked into. Sorrow fought with anger for a brief moment. Anger won. When she turned back to the Dursleys, she let that terrible anger she felt well up in her, and all three Dursleys shrank back from her in fear - which in Dudley's case was a lot of shinking. There was a crackle of power in the air around her, and the room was charged with energy that even these Muggles could feel.

"Vernon, don't change your mind about going after Harry for any reason," she warned him in a deadly serious voice. "I've only been this angry two times in my entire life, and the last time I killed one of the Dark Lord's top lieutenants in a one-on-one duel because she'd threatened my family." She smiled coldly at him. "Let your imagination run wild with what I could do to someone like you, and the worst you could come up with wouldn't even be close to what I'd like to do for what you did to Harry."

With that said, the women walked out the door, got into their car, and drove away. Both women were certain from the look on Vernon's face, and the loss of control that their little Dudley had obviously experienced, that she had gotten her point across. Molly was crying by the time they'd hit the end of the street, and Ginny pulled the car over after they'd gone a few blocks, so she could hold her mother while she cried.

"I can't believe those people," she sobbed. "I know why Dumbledore told us Harry had to stay with them, but we should have found another way." Ginny was crying too.

"I'm sorry, Mum," she said. "I didn't even know about a lot of that until fairly recently. Harry's always been ashamed about what they did to him, and he never talked about it." Her mother sat back in her seat, and Ginny started driving again.

"I'm at least glad that we know a few other Muggles" Ginny told her mother. "If all we had was those three to base an opinion on, it'd make them all look terrible."

Molly agreed. "I can hardly believe that Petunia is even related to Lily - apparently Lily got all of the goodness, brains, and looks in her family." Ginny laughed.

"Let's get to our hotel and grab some lunch before our first spa appointment," she suggested. "I could really use that massage about now. I think I cramped everything trying to keep myself from turning that jerk into the giant pile of hippogriff dung that he is." She shivered with the memory of their visit – the house of horrors kind of shivers, not the good kind.

"Then there was that buffoon, Dudley," she continued. "The way he looked at me when we first walked in had me crawling out of my skin. I'd say he needs to get a girlfriend, but by the looks of him, that'll never happen."

Molly laughed at that. "When we get back home I could ask Hagrid if he has a half sister that might be interested, but I hear that giantesses have better taste than that."

Ginny smiled at her mother. "They could always try him boiled in oil, and with a few spices thrown in the pot to see if they could improve the taste," she suggested.

Once their two unexpected, and unwanted visitors had gone, with a massive effort, Dudley heaved himself off of the now wet sofa he'd been sitting on, and stood on massive, shaking legs. His whole body shook uncontrollably as he looked wildly at his parents – five hundred plus pounds of quivering that actually sent a vibration throughout the house.

His mother came to him, fussing as always. "Oh, Dudley, look what those horrible women did to you!" she cried. "My poor baby!"

He ignored his mother's comments and turned to his father. "How much money did they give us, Dad?"

His father looked up at him, and Dudley watched as the fear in his eyes was replaced with something very close to the greed he felt himself.

"Five Million Pounds!" Vernon answered.

Dudley's mouth fell open again, this time, not in fear, but in amazement. "We're RICH!" he shouted exultantly.

Vernon, still trying to salvage some dignity, smiled - a grim, spiteful slash across his pudgy, wrinkled face. If his despised nephew had seen that smile, he'd have been reminded eerily of Griphook's smile.

"Yes, we are, son - even though that ingrate's _family_ probably ripped us off compared to what we deserve!" he spat out, feeling much better. "The nerve of those women coming in here and telling _me _what I _deserve!_ At least they've promised to never bother us again, and we're well rid of that lot!"

Dudley nodded his agreement, the wheels slowly turning as his imagination began to take hold of the new possiblilities that were now opening up to him. He'd quickly found out after leaving school (he didn't graduate - even after two extra years), that working for a living left a lot to be desired when compared to the pampered life he'd had growing up, so he'd settled in for the long haul, and let his parents continue to take care of his every need.

He'd been starting to get worried lately, though. His Dad couldn't work anymore either, and he was getting hints that the money train he had been riding his whole life was on the way to a disastrous crash. Now, he knew that his own name and 'work' would never need to be used in the same sentence again.

"Dudley, dear," his mother said, "why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, and I'll take care of things here while you're gone."

He looked down at the large, wet stain on his pants, the discomfort finally registering on his awareness. His face reddened, and he quickly - by his standards - left the room, and hauled himself up the stairs. He went to his room and got clean clothes before going to the new bathroom that had been built specially to accommodate the 'big, strapping Dursley men'.

The new shower had once been his freaky cousin's little bedroom. He hadn't thought at all about Harry in, well, never. As he stripped off his soiled clothes and waddled into the shower, he thought about him now, though. When he'd seen that beautiful young woman walk into their sitting room, his first thoughts had been definitely un-gentlemanly, and by the look on her face, those thoughts had been clearly communicated to her.

After he had found out that his pathetic little cousin was married to her, there had been a flash of what he was now sure couldn't possibly have been jealousy. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't really all that good looking at all, he lied to himself. She and that other woman, her mother, were also magic freaks too, and no self-respecting Dursley could possibly find anything about them _attractive!_.

He shuddered at the thought - another quivering, house-shaking event. And what had she said about Harry? He was the richest person in the _world_? Apparently there had been some mix-up in the order of the universe. That four-eyed, wimpy freak didn't deserve to be rich, or have a beautiful wife - not even cute, he reminded himself, or be allowed to procreate and have more of those little freaks. What creator of the universe would allow such idiocy to happen?

Dudley finished cleaning up, and got dressed again. He was already exhausted from his extended activity, and plopped himself down into a dangerously groaning chair, which doubled as a two-person loveseat for everyone else, when he got back to the sitting room.

Vernon Dursley was again under control, and Dudley could tell that his father had already put his spin on the recent visit so that he didn't see the whole scene for what it had been - a horror that was as bad or worse than that night the giant had come for Harry, or the day the Dementors had attacked him. He decided to try and cheer his father up, and maybe get himself a bonus or two in the process.

"Dad, we're millionaires now. Why don't you and Mum go out and do a little shopping to celebrate?" he suggested.

His father looked at him in surprise. "You don't want to come?"

Dudley shook his head. "I've had enough excitement for one day - although while you're about, one of those new big screen televisions would look pretty great in our sitting room." He glanced out the window at the now old car in the drive.

"And how envious would the neighbours all be to see a big new car in the drive?" he asked. Vernon's eyes lit up, just like Dudley knew they would at any mention of showing up the neighbours. There was nothing Vernon Dursley liked better in life than making other people jealous of him and his family. He'd be shocked to find out that they were actually the official neighbourhood joke, but since ignorance is bliss, he was nodding his head at his son's comments.

"Dudley, that's a capital idea!" he declared. "PETUNIA!" he bellowed, "come on, we're going shopping!"

His mother came into the sitting room, and couldn't help but smile at the grins on the faces of her two men. If a little shopping would make Vernon and Dursley this happy, then she was more than happy to go along.

Dudley was in the sitting room late that night, watching the new big-screen. His parents had gone off to sleep for the night, and he was idly flipping through the channels. Getting the new Tele had been his father's first stop of the afternoon, and it had been delivered and set up almost immediately, long before they'd returned home. There was a beautiful black town car in the drive now too, and even Dudley was able to get in the huge doors without the usual fuss he'd had with the old car.

He smiled as he remembered his father's glee at seeing so many neighbours either peeking out of windows, or actually coming outside to stare at the Dursleys. It didn't occur to him that the two reasons his neighbours had been staring was because Dudley rarely came outside, and because they were astonished to find out that someone built a car that he could fit into, and didn't collapse under the strain of holding him up.

They'd ordered in a catered meal, and he was now having his third late night snack from the leftovers. His mind had, like his father's, already blocked out those moments of terror from earlier in the day, and when he'd finished eating, he fell asleep there in the sitting room, entering a dream world where a scantily-clad, beautiful redhead was at the beck and call of millionaire playboy extraordinaire Dudley, The Dream, Dursley.

When Molly and Ginny got back to the Burrow on Sunday, Harry and the kids were hanging out with Grandpa, and had made dinner for all of them. Molly had given him a bigger than normal hug, and Harry watched her carefully throughout dinner. Every time she looked at him, her eyes filled up with tears, and she'd look away, blinking rapidly.

The kids went outside to play, and Harry and Arthur were sitting at the table listening to the girls tell them about their spa weekend as they did the after dinner cleanup (the boys had cooked - Burrow rules). Harry was sure that they were leaving something out.

"That sounds like you had a fun weekend," he told them. "What aren't you telling us, though?" He watched as the two women exchanged glances, and he saw Arthur flinch ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. So – his father-in-law obviously knew what they'd been doing, and they didn't want to tell him, and they were in London, and Mum was upset, and it was about him. That added up to there being only one reason they'd be hiding it from him.

"Thank-you," he said quietly, smiling at all of them. He got up and hugged his mother-in-law, then hugged Ginny. "I'll assume that you didn't leave two big fat radishes and a stick of celery behind when you left." Molly and Ginny both laughed.

"So much for keeping it from him," Molly said with a smile, wiping a few tears away. Ginny answered his question about turning the Dursleys into vegetables.

"No, Harry, we didn't," she told him, "but that's an interesting idea. What are you doing next weekend, Dad? Want to go for a drive?" They all laughed, finished up in the kitchen, and headed outside to play with the kids.

When it was time to head home, Lily won the passenger seat for the drive home with Ginny, while Harry and the boys used the TransPortal. Later, the kids were in bed, and Ginny was snuggled up on the sofa with Harry.

"Except for that first night when we talked with Aaron and Arianna, I've hardly thought about the Dursleys," he told Ginny quietly. "I didn't know Mum was still watching out for them either after all of these years." He smiled at Ginny and hugged her.

"I'm guessing that she also must have found out a few things she didn't know before, judging by the extra big hug I got when you two got back to the Burrow, and how sad she seemed every time she looked at me during dinner. Are they going to be alright?"

Ginny smiled back at him. "If they don't do anything stupid, they've been taken care of," she assured him. "Are they going to be alright? - No. They're definitely not ever going to be all right. They're the same or worse than they were before. Mom did find out a few things, and they're really lucky that she loves you so much, or radishes and celery would have been the least of their problems."

Harry sighed sadly. "Thanks for taking care of them for me. I know they don't deserve it, but they're still family - even if they don't know what that's supposed to mean."

Ginny kissed him tenderly. "You're welcome. Why don't you carry me to bed, and we'll help each other find something more interesting to think about than the Dursleys." Harry grinned, and Ginny laughed as he swept her off the sofa, and carried her toward the stairs, kissing her as he walked.

"Somehow I'm confident that we'll have no trouble doing just that," he whispered in between kisses.

The final game of the Hogwarts Quidditch season was finally here, but there wasn't the excitement that surrounded most other years, since Gryffindor had already won the Quidditch Cup. Hufflepuff had also won two games, but since Gryffindor was so far ahead of them on points, and had beaten the Hufflepuff team, even a Ravenclaw win wouldn't help them now, and nobody was giving Ravenclaw any chance at all of winning the match.

Thankfully for the Ravenclaw team, the Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch quickly, ending the game in under an hour, because in that short time, Gryffindor had already scored twenty-seven times, while Ravenclaw had scored only once. The Gryffindor Common Room was filled with celebrating students when their team arrived with the Quidditch Cup, and the party, as happened with all victory celebrations, lasted late into the night.

James turned ten in June, and what he'd wanted for his birthday most was their own Quidditch pitch so he could practice every day. That was something that Harry and Ginny would not be able to make a surprise, so James had been out there watching as the pitch was built, complete with a small set of bleachers for spectators, and a working scoreboard. When they were at breakfast on his birthday, he got his own regulation Quidditch set to complete his birthday wish.

They had a group of the boys from the Residence, and Nicolas come over to play on the new pitch, and at lunch, Uncle Ron surprised him with a visit by the entire Chudley Cannons team, who ate with them and then stayed and played Quidditch with the kids for about an hour before having to get back to training for the playoffs.

The kids played Quidditch all afternoon, and then again after dinner. Harry and Ginny joined them for that session, and they played until dark before taking the kids back to the Residence, and putting a happy but exhausted James, and his brother, sister, and cousin to bed.

Ron's Cannons won eighteen games, and only had the two losses to the Harpies the season, but the Harpies won nineteen games, and finished in first place overall. They met for the third time of the year in the finals, and Quidditch fans everywhere were excited about the rematch of last year's Championship game.

The Harpies had beaten the Wasps and Arrows to reach the Championship game, while the Cannons had needed to get by the Tornados and the United teams. This year, the game was a low scoring, close match. The lead changed hands fourteen times before Dennis, in a flat out race for the snitch with the Harpies Seeker, desperately tried something he'd heard Ginny and Harry joking about from one of their GameWizard Quidditch World Cup matches - he leaned in close to the Harpie Seeker, and kissed her right on the lips - at one hundred and forty miles an hour!

She was so startled that she lost her advantage in the chase, and he caught the snitch to win the game, and the Championship for the Cannons. The crowd in the hometown Harpies stadium was stunned, and yet thousands of them just couldn't help laughing at the unexpected audacity of the tactic, even though it meant their team had lost. Demelza was the first to give Dennis a hug when they landed.

"You're lucky that you won the game with that move, buddy, or you'd have some real explaining to do," she whispered into his ear, "and you better not make a habit of it, because that big guy that plays Seeker for Puddlemere United would probably put a serious beating on you if you tried that move on him."

Dennis laughed. "I promise that was a one time, desperation move," he assured his beautiful wife. "I didn't actually think it'd work." Demelza laughed too.

"You forget she's quite a few years younger than we are," she told him. "She probably had your poster in her room when she was a kid. Hmmm, I wonder if that'd work for me on some of these young Chasers in the league." The look on Dennis' face made her laugh again.

"I'm just kidding, honey," she told him. "Besides, now that it's been tried, I wouldn't be surprised to see a new rule next season - no snogging the opposing team players during the match. This is a family rated sport, and who knows what the players might try next if we went down that road."

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, and Harry was there with an excited welcoming committee of five children, who were all there to meet their six favourite Hogwarts students. The number of teens he was picking up might vary from year to year, but this day made him as happy as the days when he saw them off to school again made him sad. Teddy was first off the train, and he gave Harry a big hug, and then greeted all of the kids too.

"I've missed you guys so much!" he told them. "And Grandma's letting me come and spend the whole summer with you this year!" There were more hugs, and quite a few kisses too as Stewart, Victoire, Isabelle, Aaron, and Arianna all joined them.

Stewart and Teddy could both apparate now, so after they had placed Translocators on the trunks going to the Residence, and sent them along, the two boys then apparated to the Cottage, having asked Harry if he minded them going right away to go and take a look at Teddy's new car. Both boys were going for their licenses this afternoon. Harry loaded up the car with the rest of the luggage, and drove the rest of his gang of students and kids to the Cottage, where they found the boys sitting in Teddy's car, admiring the beautiful machine. Teddy got out of the car, and gave Harry another hug, and had one for Victoire after that.

"Thank-you!" he told them. "That game is really great, but not compared to the real thing."

They had lunch at the Cottage, and when they were done, Harry drove the boys into town so they could take their driving tests, which they both easily passed without any need to confound their Muggle examiner. When they got back to the Cottage, Harry handed Teddy the keys to his car.

"Why don't you take your girlfriend for a spin?" he suggested, and then turned to Stewart, threw him a set of keys, and pointed to Ginny's old, heading toward classic, but mint condition red sports car. "And why don't you go take Isabelle for a drive in your car?"

Stewart's mouth fell open. "Mine?" he asked in amazement.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ginny wants you to have it - she's sure you'll take good care of her baby." Stewart gave him a big hug.

"Thank-you!" Stewart said, overwhelmed by the gift. The girls had come outside when they had heard the sedan come into the drive, and they were each escorted to a car, had doors opened for them, and within a few minutes, both cars were off and heading down the road for an afternoon drive.

James had already talked Aaron and Arianna into a little Quidditch, and they were out on the pitch playing. Al was out playing too, and Lily, Carolyn, and Brianna were watching in the stands. Harry called for his broom, and went out to join them while they waited for the two young couples to get back from their car rides.

They had dinner with Ginny, Bill, and Fleur, followed by another hour or so on the brooms, then Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle headed home. They were all going to meet at the Marauders Mall in the morning for the annual start of summer shopping trip, so they managed to get the kids settled down for the night, had a quiet talk in the sitting room with just Teddy, Stewart, Aaron, and Arianna, then headed for bed themselves. The only real weirdness for Harry and Ginny that night was offering the two boys adult beverages for the first time. It didn't seem like seventeen years since Teddy had been drinking from baby bottles, and it definitely required a shift in perception - their little boy was all grown up!

This year, Teddy and Stewart were going to be working for the Phoenix Foundation during the summer. They were going to spend some time in different areas, and would learn about how everything the Foundation did worked. Victoire and Isabelle were going to be testing games again this year at the Institute.

Harry and Ginny hired Aaron and Arianna for three days a week to stay with the kids so that Harry could help out with getting everything prepared for the two separate weeks the Foundation had at Marauders Paradise this summer. Requests to have certain Residences together in the same week were honoured when possible. They also made sure that each week would have children there from all over the world too. The Foundation now had the last week of July, and the first week of August. The children from the Lily Evans Memorial Residence would be going on the last week of July, as would the children from the Dragon's Lair, and the Canadian Residence. Harry didn't usually exert his influence for personal reasons, but he did make the occasional exception.

They had a long shopping day on that first Saturday of the summer holidays, followed by a relaxing Sunday where they stayed at the Cottage, played a little Quidditch to keep James happy, and watched little black, blue, and red sports cars come in and out of the driveway taking kids and girlfriends for drives. Harry stayed home and entertained, since for some reason, none of the kids were interested in going for a ride in his plain old sedan. They had dinner outdoors, then spent a few quiet hours in the sitting room before heading to bed, each of them ready to start their new jobs and summer adventures in the morning.

Harry and Ginny went with Ron and Hermione for a three-day anniversary weekend in Milan, leaving the kids with Aaron and Arianna, with support from Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle. Art turned twelve. They couldn't all go to see him in Romania for his birthday, so Harry and Ginny had brought him to the Cottage for a couple of days before his birthday. Rose had her ninth birthday, and joined the group of kids in the family with their speed-limited Firebolts. Ron might boast about her getting Hermione's looks and brains, but there was also no doubt that she had fortunately inherited Ron's flying ability, and not her mother's.

They found out that Professor Sprout was leaving Hogwarts, and that Neville would be leaving the Institute to become the new Herbology Professor in September - his shiny new Order of Merlin certainly helping earn him the invitation to teach at the school.

Marauders Paradise continued to amaze you, no matter how many times you went there. This year's most anticipated and new favourite attraction was an impossibly complex looking water park. Harry had seen Muggle water parks in his many travels, but this was totally off the charts amazing. There was one basic rule that dictated what could be done to make a Muggle water ride exciting, and that was laws of physics - like gravity. A Wizarding water park didn't have that problem.

There were slides that dropped twenty metres to skim the water, then would shoot thirty metres back up into the sky, take you through a barrel roll, a couple of loops, then plunge you back toward the pool, dumping you there in a giant splash of fun. Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand beside the biggest of the pools in the water park, watching as the kids played - well, Ginny was watching the kids, and Harry was watching Ginny in her bikini.

It was their first day on the island, and when the kids had seen the amazing new water park from the windows in their suite, it had unanimously become the first and only stop for the morning. Teddy and Stewart were working for the Foundation here this week and next week, and had been given to Megan to do whatever she needed them to do to help out. Victoire and Isabelle were with Bill, Fleur, and their two children from the Residence. Arianna, Aaron, and Carolyn were with Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and Lily, and Lisa and Brianna were there too, and had a suite that was close to theirs, thanks to Megan.

When it was close to lunchtime, Ginny gathered up the kids, while Harry rounded up towels and bags, and they went to meet Gabrielle and Kevin for lunch (Michael had already joined them for the morning). Aaron and Arianna offered to take Al, Lily, Brianna and Carolyn around for the afternoon, and Michael and James went off together, so Harry and Ginny spent a relaxing afternoon by the hotel pool with Lisa and Marcus, who had been paired up with a twelve year old boy who was spending the afternoon exploring the island with some of his friends from the Residence.

The opening banquet and the evening entertainment was a terrific start to the week, as always. Teddy and Stewart had the nights off, so they were able to join them for dinner, and then took Victoire and Isabelle out for an evening of dancing. Since they were officially working here, they had their own small suite for the two weeks they were on the island. The boys had not forgotten the talk that Harry and Bill had given them a few years ago. The girls did visit their suite, but the boys did not attempt to take advantage of the opportunities having their own place might have allowed - except for a little innocent snogging, which they felt fell safely into the 'make the girls happy' category.

Since Victoire and Isabelle were not tied down with boyfriends all day, they were able to do a Spa day with Arianna, and even took the younger girls, since the Spa here had added a similar program to the one that SpaMagic offered. They both decided that it wasn't so bad not to have to watch the boys play LaserBroom or some of the other games they liked, but instead could spend their time catching some sun on the beach or by the pool if they wanted. Shopping was also on their 'to do' lists, and they made sure they spent at least a few hours each day with the younger kids, playing with them, or giving Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur a chance to go do something for themselves for a morning or afternoon.

Now that there were two weeks for the children here on the island, there would be a Phoenix Cup handed out for each week. To get down to only five teams for the finals, they had daily mini competitions, and the winning Residence for each day would compete in the finals. Their team did not win their little competition, which was won by the team from Syria. The final competition was won by one of the Residences from Russia this year.

The banquet at the end of the week, and the talent competition put on by the Residences was a fun ending to their trip. Victoire and Isabelle stayed out late with Teddy and Stewart, having to say good-bye to their boyfriends for a whole week until they would be coming home too. Marauders Paradise was a bit chaotic the next morning, as they were coordinating departures of the first group of kids at the same time that the second group was arriving for their week on the island. Harry, Ginny, and the others in their group all left before breakfast in the morning to help them out, so they all gathered at the Cottage at nearly lunchtime local time, and they cooked up a large meal for everyone before taking kids back to the Residence and heading to their homes to rest up before having to get back to work on Monday.

Ginny and the girls had been busy all summer at the lab, working on new games to have ready for the back to school sales rush, and then later, for the Christmas holiday shopping season. The back-to-school games were nearly all geared toward helping students with their studies, while the Christmas season games were all adventure games. They also would begin selling the new upgrades that allowed you to have a Virtual copy of yourself in all of the games you played, and set up the equipment in stores that was needed to create those digital avatars.

Al had his ninth birthday in August, getting his new Firebolt, and Hugo turned seven. Teddy and Stewart worked with the food program, helped to build a low-income house, and even spent a week with Griphook, learning about some of the programs he managed for the Foundation that were developed to help Goblins.

The school letters came out. The boys would each be able to take seven NEWT's, Isabelle passed all of her OWL's with O's and E's. Victoire had earned all O's and E's too, was going into her OWL year, and received her Prefect badge with her Hogwarts letter. Aaron and Arianna passed all of their classes too, and were both looking forward to their second year at school.

The six Hogwarts students all had the last week of August off before having to go back to school. There was the annual shopping day to get clothes and supplies for all of the kids, some play days around the Cottage and on the island, and then it was suddenly September first again, and Harry found himself on the platform next to the Hogwarts Express, saying goodbye to the kids.

"Next year, I'll get to go too," James was telling Al and Lily excitedly. Harry smiled at his son.

"Don't remind me," he told James. "I have enough trouble saying goodbye each year to Teddy and the others. I don't even want to think about you three going away for the school year too. I might have to think about becoming a Professor there just so I could still see you every day."

James looked horrified. "You wouldn't! You can't do that to me, Dad!"

Harry laughed. "Don't you think I'd make a good Professor?" he asked James.

"Teaching what?" James said dismissively. "I don't think there's a course in 'Fun'. Besides, a kid could never get a break with a parent as a Professor. Don't even think about it. You just stay at home and take care of Mom in your old age." It was nearly time for the train to leave, so they hurried the goodbye hugs and kisses, the baggage was loaded up, and the train was soon on it's way to Hogwarts.

With the kids back at school, the daily routine at the Cottage settled back into the normal rhythm of breakfast with Ginny before she went to work, followed now by a morning Quidditch workout that Harry and Al joined James for. While they were doing that, Lily would either watch from the bleachers, stay indoors and play, or watch something on WWVN until they were finished.

Depending on the day, they would either head to the Residence, go on an outing, or spend the morning playing at the Cottage. Once a week, lunch was with Mum at the Diner in Chudley, and they usually had lunch in whatever place they were in on outing day. For the rest of the week, Harry made lunch for the kids at the Cottage. They would do different things in the afternoons during the week, but they would always be back at the Cottage in lots of time to make a nice dinner for when Ginny got home from work.

The defending League Champion Chudley Cannons had their season and home opener match against the Holyhead Harpies again this year. The game was receiving a lot of hype from the sports media, and Dennis was completely sick of being referred to as 'The Quidditch Kisser' by the pundits. The souvenir vendors had a field day with the whole thing too, having shirts and hats with slogans like 'Championship Kisser' and little stuffed snitches with big, red, puckered up lips. It was another great game, and the Cannons managed to pull out a win for their hometown fans, but it was close, and everyone knew that both of these teams would again be strong contenders this season.

The Gryffindor team tryouts were underway, and Teddy watched as the kids flew around the pitch - some could fly well, and some were terrible. He never understood what possessed some of his fellow Gryffindors to even come here when they couldn't even fly. There were only a few students trying out for Chaser positions, knowing that all three positions were a lock with Teddy, Aaron, and Arianna this season, but wanting to be on the practice team so that they might have a chance at Teddy's spot next season.

Stewart defended his Beater position, and they selected a new Beater for the other position. Their Seeker and Keeper both had strong competition this season, but won their spots for another year. Teddy was sure he had another team that could play with whatever teams the other Houses put together this year, and he really hoped they would have some real competition too.

Victoire had watched Teddy, Stewart, and Isabelle go through their OWL years already, so she knew what to expect. She had the advantage of a VirtualLibrary and the new educational games that she and Isabelle had worked on all summer, though, and she was a phenom with her Virtual GameWitch. She could write over two hundred words a minute with her VirtualQuill, and did almost all of her homework assignments and reports that way. She had her Potions tested virtually before ever trying them in class or on a test. She could do the same with all of her other classes except Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Isabelle and the boys now had the same advantages for their sixth year and NEWT classes too, so they were all able to work faster and smarter than ever before.

The Quidditch team practiced every day, and while Victoire did see Teddy every day, they really didn't have much time together that didn't involve working on their studies. They both wished they could find some time where they could just be alone with each other for a while, but they just didn't get those opportunities very often.

The only exception to this was on their Hogsmeade weekends, where they made a point of spending the time alone, or only with Stewart and Isabelle. They almost always went back to the school early so they could keep ahead of their homework, but they all cherished those few hours when they could forget about all of the school work, Quidditch, and Prefect duties for a while, and just go and have a little fun together.

Ginny booked another fall vacation at Marauders Paradise for the last two weeks of October, and they again took Carolyn and Brianna with them for the trip. Gabrielle took the entire first week off to spend with them, and they were able to spend some time with Megan too, but most of their days were filled with playing games, going on rides, and enjoying all of the wonders of the island.

Lisa and Marcus were down for the second week, and Brianna stayed in Lisa's suite that week. Their second week was filled with more adventure, and the adults were even able to fit in a couple of nights out together before their vacations were over, and it was time to head back to home and work.

Susan and Wayne got married the weekend after Harry and Ginny got back from their vacation. Harry and Ginny gave them a house close to the Residence for their wedding present. They left for two weeks at Marauders Paradise in one of the private beach bungalows.

Gryffindor won their first game of the season over Slytherin, another game highlighted by the scoring power of the Gryffindor Chasers. The Slytherin Beaters made the mistake of trying to attack and take out Arianna. When Stewart was done with them, they were all pretty sure that the other teams got the message too - don't try to play dirty with the Gryffindor team. The only thing worse than playing against a good pair of Beaters was playing against an angry one. The Cannons were still undefeated at the end of November, and the Harpies were keeping pace with their only loss being that opening match.

Ginny and Harry were both in the kitchen early on the morning of December first. Harry was just starting to make breakfast when the Owl Posts arrived, so Ginny poured herself a coffee, and sat down to read her annual incentive letter and Witch Investments report first, while Harry continued his work. She started with the letter from her mother first.

Dear Ginny,

Marauders Institute and Witch Investments have both recorded outstanding results for the past year. I am pleased to advise you that the PBP Investments account managers have approved your well-deserved incentive. A transfer of one hundred and fourteen million galleons has been completed to your account.

Witch Investments, backed by another major investment boost, has significantly increased the global operations of the various retail and manufacturing capabilities, and more than doubled our profits over the previous year. When you next review your accounts, you will notice that your balance for your personal consolidated assets and investments now exceeds one and a half billion galleons.

Your annual report for Witch Investments is included in this package. Congratulations on another great year!

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

Ginny continued to sip her coffee and moved on to the financial report.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2015

Beginning Balance WI: 2,445 million galleons

New Investment: 900 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 1,630 million galleons

New Investment: 600 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 5,575 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 600 million galleons

Retail: 1,500 million galleons

Total Profit: 2,100 million galleons

Less Incentive: 525 million galleons (25 percent)

Profit: 1,575 million galleons

WI Profit: 945 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 630 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 4,290 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 2,860 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 7,150 million galleons

When she'd finished, Ginny got up from the table, and took over the cooking from Harry so he could get through his package before the kids got downstairs. He poured some coffee, sat down, and opened the envelope.

Dear Harry,

PBP Investments continues to have strong growth, driven by Marauders Institute, our Property Division, and impressive results from Witch Investments. We will continue to invest additional resources into the Witch Investment fund, and with Marauders Institute - primarily to continue growing the Muggle sector expansion of ReVive. The Property division is also pushing a major expansion of their Mall concept, and will have ten new facilities opening in the coming year. Four of those Malls will have Hotel complexes similar to Emerald City Centre attached to them. All other investments continue to perform strongly, and we project another excellent year ahead.

We were doing a review of the PBP Investments employee accounts in preparation for the year-end, and I thought you might find it interesting to know that as of this year-end, your pay and incentive programs have helped nine Witches, one Wizard, and five Goblins to each exceed one billion galleons in personal net worth. There are twenty-seven Witches and Wizards who are worth over one hundred million galleons, over three hundred who have passed ten million galleons, and just under five thousand who have exceeded one million galleons.

PBP Investments has paid out well over thirty billion galleons in incentives since 1998 - over six billion this year alone! We now have over one hundred thousand people working for the various divisions. For all of those people, and the millions of others you've helped all over the world, I'm sure that I speak for all of them when I say 'Thank-you'.

The financial report, Phoenix Foundation report, and my incentive authorization letter is included with this package. The Owl will wait for your return post.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Harry put that letter aside, and quickly read through the financial report.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2015

Beginning Balance PBPI: 23,469 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 2,600 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 17,357.5 million galleons

New Investment: 0 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 43,426.5 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 11,400 million galleons

Property Division 2,800 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 750 million galleons

Witch Investment 630 million galleons

Other Investments 420 million galleons

Total Profit 16,000 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 6,400 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 9,600 million galleons

PBP Profit 3,200 million galleons

PF Profit 3,200 million galleons

IP Profit 3,200 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 26,669 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation: 5,800 million galleons

Less Expenses: 2,600 million galleons

Ending Balance - PF: 3,200 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 20,557.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 50,426.5 million galleons

He got up, refilled his cup, and gave Ginny a kiss on the way back to the table, before continuing on to the Foundation's report.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2015

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 2,600.00 million galleons

New Revenue: 3,200.00 million galleons

Total Expenses: 2,600.00 million galleons

Ending Balance: 3,200.00 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 920 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 150 million galleons

Food Program: 480 million galleons

Housing Program: 300 million galleons

Work Program: 720 million galleons

DREAM Christmas: 25 million galleons

Total Expenses: 2,600 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences: 13,900 20,000 galleons**

Vaccine Program: 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs: 54,550 2,750 galleons

Food Program: 2.4 million 200 galleons

Housing Program: 30,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program: 288,000 2,500 galleons*

DREAM Christmas: 250,000 100 galleons*

Phoenix Foundation Activity Summary:

The Phoenix Foundation directly assisted over thirteen million Witches, Wizards, and Goblins during the past year. Fifteen new Residences were opened, and we cared for nearly fourteen thousand children this year. The Food Program aided 2.4 million families. The Work program continues to have an incredible impact every year, and is now helping two hundred and eighty-eight thousand families.

For the coming year, we have another fifteen Residences under construction, and will be expanding all other programs, with the exception of the housing program, which is limited by our inability to increase our available workforce due to the incredible growth worldwide in the construction industry.

Everyone involved with the Foundation should once again be excited about the coming year, and be honoured to have helped make such an awesome impact throughout the Wizarding World.

David Matthews

Senior Account Manager – Phoenix Foundation

When he was finished, and once again was overwhelmed at the results for both PBP Investments and the Foundation, he went over Fleur's incentive letter, signed it, and sent it off with the waiting Owl. He read over Ginny's reports, and then got up to again switch places with her. They discussed everything while he cooked, and she read his reports.

"It's hard to believe this part of Fleur's letter," Ginny said, pointing out the part about how many people that worked for PBP Investments who were now billionaires and millionaires. "The Wizard threw me for a minute, until I remembered Neville. When you put him together with Luna, they're probably number two in the Wizarding World behind you and me now."

Harry laughed. "Maybe she'll decide to buy the Quibbler, and then her father can work for her," he joked. Ginny smiled at him.

"I doubt it - she's a pretty smart investor, and I don't think it makes enough money for her to want to invest in it," she told him, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Probably true," he said, and brought the pot of coffee over and filled both of their cups again. Ginny had been thinking about the reports, and the expectations for the coming year when she suddenly thought about the fact that James would be going to school starting next September, and that after this next nine months, he'd only be home on holidays. She told Harry what she'd been thinking.

"Don't remind me," he told her. "I'm trying to stay in the denial stage for as long as I can. They'll all be in school in a few more years, and then what will we do while they're gone?" Ginny suddenly had an impish grin on her face that made Harry laugh.

"I'll think of something when we get there," she promised him. "What I was thinking, though, was that I'm going to take some extra time off, so I can spend more time with him, and with Al and Lily."

Harry gave her a warm hug. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Ginny." She hugged him back.

"I'll let Mandy and Natalie know. I think I'll take two weeks at Christmas, two more in February or March, and then all summer from when the kids get out of school, until James starts back," she told him. Harry was starting to fill up bowls and platters and put them on the table.

"That sounds great," he agreed. "Maybe we could hire Victoire, Isabelle, Arianna, and Aaron, and take them all with us on a big tour somewhere. Make it a graduation trip for Teddy and Stewart." Ginny had gotten up, and helped him get everything on the table.

"That sounds great too, but do you think that Isabelle and Victoire would take jobs babysitting Teddy and Stewart for the whole summer?" she asked. "I'm sure Aaron and Arianna would take the job to watch Al, Carolyn, Brianna, and Lily."

Harry laughed again. "It's a tough decision between that and game testing, but I think there's only one choice they'll make," he answered. "Why don't you get your vacation set up, and you can ask them over Christmas break - although I guess we should talk with Bill and Fleur first - maybe they'd take a few extra weeks off this summer too."

The kids, having finally woken to the smell of food, came tumbling down the stairs, and began devouring their breakfast, so Harry and Ginny dropped their conversation in favour of hearing all about what the kids wanted to do with their bonus day. When Ginny left for work, she was sure her day at the lab, and with the afternoon party was going to be a breeze compared to the Quidditch practice, trip to the Residence, lunch, and afternoon shopping expedition to the Mall was going to be for Harry, but since he was making a couple of billion galleons a year while he mostly spent his days playing, she wasn't really all that sympathetic.

Natalie and Lisa were doing manager stuff all morning, so Ginny worked in her lab alone. She had a few pet projects on the go, but the main Christmas game rush was over - at least for the researchers, since they were in stores starting today. She decided to work on the VirtualMall that she and Lisa had thought had some potential if they could get all of the details worked out.

The creation of the actual mall, and the stores within it hadn't been difficult, although they were still experimenting with how the stores would be able to change and update the products they could sell. The whole process of buying VirtualMoney, and then transferring that to store owners in exchange for products or services was still under development. Finally, they had to develop a new process for the Virtual orders from stores to get to real stores so that real products could be sent, probably by Translocator, to the customers. Ginny worked until just before noon, when Hermione stopped by to get her to go for lunch before they headed over to the manufacturing facility for the party.

That afternoon, she let Mandy and the others know about her plans to take some extra time off at Christmas, later in the winter, and next summer, and during the few weeks that she had until school was out for the Christmas break, she started to work out the details, particularly for next summer. Bill and Fleur thought it was a great idea, and they also decided to take a couple of extra weeks off to join them for part of the trip, plus they'd be at Marauders Paradise for the Phoenix Foundation week. Andromeda gave her approval too, although Teddy was legally an adult anyway, and could decide for himself.

Harry and the kids did a lot of Christmas shopping for family, friends, and to help with the gifts for the children at the Residence. He and Ginny worked the first weekend of the DREAM Christmas this year, and would again be working with the teens for the second Saturday of the DREAM Christmas program, and that weekend, they were going to concentrate on helping children get gifts for their parents - something that everyone thought had been a good idea, and was now being done with many of the volunteers around the world.

Ginny's Christmas holidays started on the day the students were coming home from Hogwarts, so she was able to go with Harry and the kids to pick them up at the station. When the train pulled in, they watched for their gang of six students, and Victoire, Isabelle, and Arianna all ran to Ginny when they saw she'd come to welcome them home. Luggage was tagged with Translocators, and sent to the Cottage, and to Victoire and Isabelle's house. The three boys, and Arianna were spending the weekend with them before Teddy would be going to spend a few days with Andromeda and Robert. Stewart, Aaron, and Arianna would go back to the Residence when Teddy went to stay with his Grandmother.

After they left the train station, the next stop was the Marauders Mall, where they shopped, had lunch, and then shopped some more. They met Bill and Fleur for dinner in London, where they told the six students about their new summer jobs and vacation plans for the coming summer. There wasn't any surprise when the four job offers were unanimously accepted, and discussion about some of the different places they could go during the long vacation was the central focus of the conversation during their meal.

Victoire and Isabelle headed home with Bill and Fleur when they left the restaurant, and the rest of the gang headed to the Cottage, everyone wanting to get some sleep so they'd be ready for a big day on Saturday helping with the DREAM Christmas, and another day of shopping.

Arianna was spending the morning with Lily and Carolyn, and Aaron had the harder job of keeping up with James and Al while the others were out making dreams come true. She loved the whole idea of what the DREAM Christmas was all about, and was glad she could help out - even if it was just by watching the younger kids. Lily and Carolyn had led Arianna into a store looking for a gift for Ginny, and they overheard a little girl about Lily's age telling her younger brother that they couldn't get a certain gift for their Mum because they had only saved twelve knuts, and that was all they had to get presents for both of their parents.

Arianna was already making the WiComm call to Victoire to see if she or Isabelle could come help when Lily and Carolyn looked up at her in mute request to help the two children. Arianna nodded that the two girls could go talk with the kids, and a few minutes later, Isabelle joined them, and together they helped make two little DREAMS come true.

They all met together for lunch, and Isabelle had told everyone about how Arianna, Lily, and Carolyn had found and helped out the young girl and her brother, just one of the dozens of stories they each had from the morning. Aaron and the boys asked if they could help too, and so Harry and Ginny suddenly had six more volunteers for the afternoon.

Ginny went with Arianna, Lily, and Carolyn after lunch, while Harry went with Aaron, James, and Al. Bill and Fleur went together to continue finding parents to help, and Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle continued to work together as they had been doing during the morning. Lily found another little girl to help, and Ginny also helped the girl's mother. Arianna spotted a student she recognized from Hogwarts who she knew needed them, although she had Ginny help the young Wizard so that he wouldn't have any reason to be embarrassed around Arianna when they were back at school.

They each found other children and families to help as they wandered through the Mall. Carolyn helped out too, but she hadn't 'found' anyone to help all by herself yet, and by late in the afternoon, she was thinking to herself that she probably wouldn't. They were walking past the food market when she happened to glance in and see a boy about her own age furtively looking around as he put some fruit into a pocket, and then wander down the aisle. She reached out for Ginny and with a glance, asked her to wait while she went into the store. When she again saw the boy put more food into a pocket, she walked up to him.

"You do know that if you try to walk out of here without paying for that food the magical alarms will go off, don't you?" she asked him in a quiet voice that only he would hear. The boy, who she could now see was wearing clothes that most Witches wouldn't use for rags, looked at her, afraid and desperate.

"I don't got nothing," he told her fiercely, but also in a whisper. Carolyn smiled at him gently, and told him exactly what she'd seen him put in his pockets.

"I just thought maybe I could help you," she told him, "starting with keeping you from getting caught - it's not possible to steal anything in this Mall, so you really don't want to try walking out of this store with that stuff unless you'd like to experience a binding spell." The boy looked at her dubiously.

"Grandma Weasley's company built this mall, and I once heard her talk about it," she explained, seeing his disbelief. "If you don't believe me, you will shortly after you try." The boy began to tremble, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you put the food back, and come with me," she invited. "I'll buy you some lunch, and we can talk." The boy looked at her suspiciously.

"There's no catch, and you can trust me," she told him with a smile, and he couldn't help but believe the gentle young girl, so he did what she'd asked, and followed her out of the store.

'I wonder how long it's been since he's eaten anthing?' Carolyn wondered to herself as she sipped a drink and watched Jason wolf down a burger and fries like he hadn't seen food in a month. He watched her with nervous, darting eyes.

"Why did you need that food so badly?" she asked him, keeping her voice low so that only he could hear her.

"'Cause we got none at home and we're hungry - Why do you think?" he retorted. Carolyn looked at him, sympathy in her eyes.

"How come you don't have food at home?" she persisted.

Jason shrugged. "Dad lost his job, so we don't have any money. Mum used to bring me to Diagon Alley before she died. I thought I could come here and get some food, and nobody would ever know. My brothers and sisters haven't eaten in two days - I'm not really sure how long it's been for Dad."

Carolyn was shocked. "Doesn't your father know about the Phoenix Foundation, or the food program, or any of the help he can get?" Jason looked at her blankly.

"I don't know what you're tolking about," he told her. "Is that some Wizarding thing? Dad's a Muggle. Except for Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's, we don't really know much at all about the Wizarding World." Carolyn had tears in her eyes now.

"Will you trust me and meet someone who I'm sure can help you and your family?" she asked him. Jason looked at her steadily, but fear flashed in his eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"I guess I don't have anything to lose," he admitted as much to himself as to Carolyn. "Alright - whom do you want me to meet?"

Carolyn turned to where she knew Ginny was sitting with the other girls, and motioned her over. "Jason, this is Ginny Potter, and I know we'll want to help you and your family," she said, introducing Ginny to him. The boy stared up at the beautiful woman as she walked over from the other table, her last name sending a shock of recognition through him. Ginny smiled at him, understanding his surprise.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you've heard the name before," she told him as she put a stringy looking thing into her pocket. She sat down beside him, and took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you, Jason." His eyes were still wide as he watched her cautiously.

"You're Harry Potter's wife! Mommy told us about him, and about the war."

Ginny nodded. "Once you get to know us, you'll find out we're just regular people," she assured him. Carolyn laughed.

"They like to think so anyway, Jason - the rest of us all think they're extra special," she said, and Ginny laughed too, her eyes sparkling. Jason was still nervous, but he just somehow knew that he could trust this woman.

"I listened in while you and Carolyn were talking," Ginny told him, and laughed at the look on his face. "I know – it's a very bad habit, but being nosey runs in my family. Carolyn mentioned the Phoenix Foundation, and one of the things we do at Christmas time is a program called the DREAM Christmas. She and I are both volunteers, and we are definitely going to help you and your family out," she promised.

Ginny called the gang together, and the kids were redistributed so that Harry, Ginny, Al and Carolyn could all work to help Jason for the rest of the day. They had the young boy take them to his home, and after introductions and explanations, took the whole family out on a shopping spree.

Harry took Jason's Dad with him, and they bought a month's worth of groceries, then went looking for Christmas presents for all of the kids. He found out that the man had worked for a company that closed, and hadn't been able to find work with so many others out of work too. The Wizarding World had been having amazing economic growth ever since the war ended, but that was not the case in many parts the Muggle world. Just trying to take care of these gifted children on his own was practically a full time job.

Ginny took the kids shopping for new clothes, and a few gifts for their father for Christmas. The kids were all little Witches and Wizards, having inherited the gifts from their mother. When they all arrived back at their house, Harry left them with enough Muggle money to comfortably get through the holidays, and with promises to continue helping them in the New Year. When they finally left to go meet the others for a late dinner, Ginny was rewarded for her work with a big hug from Carolyn.

"Thank-you," she told Ginny with a bright, happy smile. "That was the best thing I've ever gotten to do in my whole life!" Ginny hugged her back, and then gave her a small box. When Carolyn looked at her in surprise, she smiled too.

"You're officially a Phoenix Foundation volunteer, so you need to have your pin," she explained. Carolyn hugged her again, and gave her a kiss. Ginny helped her put the pin on, and then they continued on their way back to Diagon Alley and a well deserved dinner with their family.

The Weasley family Christmas was on Sunday at the Burrow. With in-law and adopted family, there was a full house this year. The Delacours, Andromeda, Robert, Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael were all able to come. Stewart, Carolyn, Aaron, and Arianna had come with Harry and Ginny. Lisa and Megan were both there with boyfriends, and Lisa and Marcus had also brought Brianna with them.

The afternoon was filled with excited conversation, fun, and games. Dinner was another wonder created by Winky and Kreacher, and that was followed by an evening spent opening gifts and watching kids of all ages playing with their new games and toys. When it was time to go home, Teddy left with Andromeda and Robert. They were going on a mini-vacation until Christmas Day. Lisa and Marcus took Brianna and Carolyn with them - the girls were staying overnight with Lisa. The group from Marauders Paradise all headed back to the island together, and the Delacours left for their home in France.

Since Ginny had the next two weeks off, their little gang were the last to leave, taking their time seeing everyone else off, and helping with the cleanup after the rest of the family had left. It was late when they finally got back to the Cottage, and Lily, Al, and James were quickly asleep in their beds. There was going to be a special trip with the kids in the morning, so they'd decided to keep Stewart, Aaron, and Arianna, instead of sending them back to the Residence, so the three teens stayed up and watched a Christmas show on the WWVN, not yet ready to go to sleep. Harry and Ginny sat up with them for part of it before heading to bed themselves, knowing that their own kids would be up and ready to go early in the morning.

Harry was in the kitchen the next morning, cooking up breakfast for eight, and thinking about what a great couple of weeks they had to look forward to enjoying together. This was the first time Ginny had taken the entire Christmas holiday off since that whole year they'd taken together, which was Christmas 2003. This week they were going to shop, hang out at the Residence a lot, go to the Marauders Institute Christmas party, and have their usual Christmas Eve and Christmas Day afternoon at the Residence. When they left the Residence after the party, they were taking eleven kids to the island for an entire week, but that was going to be a surprise for the kids.

Stewart was the first downstairs, and the two men talked about school and Quidditch, the second topic being one that James happily joined in on when he came into the kitchen and sat down next to Stewart. The rest of the kids, and Ginny, trickled in, and Harry kept the food coming in a steady stream. When they were all together, Ginny got the kids attention.

"Are you ready to find out what today's adventure is going to be?" she asked them, and there were nods all around the table. "We're going to the Mall!" she told them in an overly enthusiastic-sounding voice. The kids all looked at her like that was terribly anti-climactic, considering how much she'd been hyping the exciting, surprise outings she had planned for them for the next two weeks. She smiled at them, her eyes sparkling.

"Did I forget to mention that it's the new mall that Grandma Weasley just opened up in Paris?" she asked off-handedly. "Maybe you've heard about it - the one with the indoor amusement park and hotel?" She laughed as the kids all went crazy. Even Stewart was excited about going - they'd all seen the advertising about it on the WWVN.

"Lisa is going to drop Carolyn and Brianna off here before going to work," she told them. "Victoire and Isabelle will be here soon too, so when you're all done eating, let's get everything cleaned up, and then we'll use the TransPortal to go there."

Weekends were always thought of as 'days off', even when there was homework or jobs to do, so the day at the Mall in Paris was the first day that really felt like they were officially on their Christmas holiday. The Mall was a holiday wonderland, with festive decorations and displays. Rides that would be impossible in any Muggle building were an incredible reality in the magical atrium that housed the amusement park that held many of the rides and games that only the Wizarding families who worked for PBP Investments got to see on Marauders Paradise, along with several completely new adventure rides.

They were all like a bunch of kids who'd been set free to roam the atrium, and they all had fun playing games and going on the different rides for the morning. They had lunch together at a café where the tables overlooked the fantastic atrium from a large balcony on the fifth floor of the hotel.

All of the younger kids wanted to keep playing in the amusement park for the afternoon, and so Stewart, and Isabelle had selflessly volunteered to keep an eye on them, and spend the afternoon playing, while Harry, Ginny, Victoire, and the twins were the only ones interested in actually going shopping.

Harry helped Aaron pick out a present for his sister, having gone their own way instead of watching the girls all afternoon as they tried on clothes, sampled perfumes, and tested makeup. When the two of them had finished a much faster tour of the giant mall, they headed back to the amusement park. The girls met the rest of them at the amusement park later in the afternoon, they all spent another hour or so there, and then Ginny took Stewart, Aaron, Arianna, Carolyn, and Brianna back to the Residence, while Harry went back to the Cottage with James, Al, and Lily.

Tuesday was a whole day at the Residence. They had a very cold, morning Quidditch session, followed by swim time in the pool, and lunch in the Dining Hall. During the afternoon, they played games, listened to Christmas music, and watched Carolyn and Brianna as they practiced their parts and songs for the Christmas pageant. On Wednesday, Harry spent the day running around picking up last minute gifts for the kids at the Residence, while Ginny and the kids went visiting and dropping off Christmas presents. They met at the Mall for lunch, then as Harry continued with his work, the others went into London to see how Jason and his family were doing, and so the kids could play together for an afternoon.

While they played, Ginny sat down for coffee with Jason's father, and let him know that they'd found him a new job that he could start in January, working for the Muggle company that PBP Investments owned that distributed ReVive.

The Marauders Institute Christmas party was on Wednesday night, so Harry and Ginny were dressed up for the occasion, and had arrived at the Emerald City Centre Grand Ballroom early. The kids were at the Burrow this year, under the care of Stewart, Victoire, Isabelle, Aaron, and Arianna. The five students were cleaning up tonight, charging five galleons per kid, plus the cost of a hotel room for Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, so they could go and enjoy the party too. Harry thought fifteen galleons for their three kids in exchange for a night off was a bargain.

Rose and Hugo were there, as were Frederica and Nicolas. Nathallie dropped Art off too, but Harry suspected that his oldest nephew just might have been more interested in a night hanging out with Arianna, since he certainly didn't need to have a babysitter anymore. Neville and Luna also dropped off Lance, and just so they wouldn't miss out on the fun, Lisa paid for Carolyn and Brianna to go too.

Neville was telling Harry about how his first year as a Professor was going so far while Luna and Ginny were walking around visiting before dinner. The kids had all told Harry and Ginny that they really liked his teaching, and that he even managed to make what most of them thought of as a boring subject interesting. For his part, Neville found it a bit odd being on the other end of the Professor-student relationship, but he loved being back at the school, and teaching Herbology.

The girls eventually joined them again, and the conversation turned to kids, work, and Ginny's plans for extra time off over the next year until James started at Hogwarts. Lisa and Marcus joined them next, followed by Ron and Hermione. Bill, Fleur, Mum, and Dad rounded out their table this year, and by the time they'd all had a chance to get drinks and sit down, it was time for dinner.

With the continual growth at Marauders Institute, it was no longer possible to have everyone in the same ballroom anymore, and so they were using the large Grand Ballroom, and the three slightly smaller banquet halls too. The great thing about having four rooms was that there was also four entertainment options after dinner, and the guests were all free to wander between the live bands doing two different music styles in the Grand Ballroom and one of the other rooms, a WWVN VJ in the third room, and the last ballroom would have WizardKaraoke.

When dinner was over, Mum and Dad moved off toward the Ballroom that was going to have the live band playing the 'old folks' music. Harry and Ginny walked around the Grand Ballroom, spending the first hour or so talking with some of their friends. They caught up with Lisa and Marcus before they headed for the ballroom with the VJ. They talked with Mandy and Terry, and Natalie and Owen. Both couples were spending Christmas with family, but would all be at the Residence for Christmas afternoon. Natalie and Owen were heading for Toronto after the Christmas party, and Owen was going to help Valerie out at her store for the Christmas Eve day rush on Thursday.

They danced for the next couple of hours, and then they visited the other rooms. Harry had a dance with Mum while Ginny danced with her father to a waltz, and they stayed for a couple of dances in the room with the WWVN VJ before the volume drove them off into the much quieter WizardKaraoke room. This had been put in the smallest of the four ballrooms, yet was surprisingly crowded. They sat down with Luna and Neville, and listened for a while to the good, bad, and occasionally ugly performances.

When Luna had mentioned that she'd always wanted to try it, Harry and Ginny tried to coax her to sign up to do a song, but she said she'd be too nervous. Ginny smiled at her, an idea popping into her head.

"Why don't you and Harry do a duet then?" she suggested. Luna thought about that, and then shook her head 'no' again. Harry stood up anyway, and held out his hand to her.

"Come on," he urged her. "Let's go give it a try. We can't possibly do any worse than some of the Witches and Wizards we've heard so far, and Ginny will just keep trying to get you up there until you give in anyway." Luna laughed her musical little laugh, and caved in with a glance at Ginny.

"Do you ever say no to those green eyes of his?" she asked, and Ginny laughed too.

"Not very often, no," she answered, standing up too. "Come on, Neville. We might as well go dancing while they go play."

Luna picked out a favourite duet. She and Harry both went through getting the lyrics charm, and then they waited for their turn on stage. Harry had never heard Luna sing before, and wondered if tonight was the night he'd find out what it felt like to stand up in front of a bunch of people and crash and burn. She actually looked scared, and he gently took her hand in his.

"Don't worry about any of the people out there," he told her softly. "Let's just look at each other, and we'll pretend we're singing with nobody else around." Luna flashed him a smile, and nodded.

They were called for their turn, and Harry was still holding her hand when they stepped to the front of the stage, and the music started. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked into his beautiful friend's face, his green eyes locked with her silvery grey eyes. He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of silent encouragement. He didn't notice the hush that fell over the room when he began singing, concentrating only on the song, pouring his heart into it, singing only for Luna.

She was smiling too, and when her harmony joined his melody, they were both amazed to find out that their voices were a perfect match. Neither noticed that their audience hadn't just gone quiet, but had almost collectively stopped breathing as they listened in awe. Even the couples on the small dance floor had stopped dancing, and just listened.

During the first verse and chorus, Luna's harmony weaved through the melody that Harry was singing, and when the second verse started, she took over the melody, and Harry was so lost listening to her singing that he almost forgot where he was supposed to join in with his lower, but just as stunning harmony. The room erupted in applause when the song was over, and when they met back up with Ginny and Neville, they both got a hug from Ginny, and Neville had tears in his eyes when he hugged his wife.

"See?" he told her happily. "I told you it wasn't just that Lance and I are biased - you really are that good."

Luna smiled at him. "I guess we weren't really awful or anything," she conceded. "You and Lance definitely are biased, though." She took a shaky breath. "That was really scary, but it was brilliant too."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "You should be scared - the way you two looked and sounded up there, I think Neville and I were both jealous." Harry smiled, and put his arm around her.

"Well, you and Neville could go up there and sing a song together to make it even," he suggested. Ginny and Neville looked at each other and laughed.

"No," Neville told him, "that would definitely be a bad plan, since I can't sing, and Ginny just finished telling me that she sings about as well as Ron does. I've heard him in the showers in the dorms before, so I'm sure that would be a really bad idea - unless there's a good prize for worst performance of the night."

They all laughed. "I can't believe we never found out that you could sing like that sooner," Harry told Luna. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

She smiled at him. "Maybe - just give my heart a couple of decades to calm back down first," she answered. "It was fun though - in a world's scariest rollercoaster kind of way."

The two couples had decided to stay in the quieter room so they could talk, which might have been a mistake, since it wasn't a couple of decades later before Luna was singing again, but only a little over an hour before popular demand brought them back up for an encore, this time singing one of Ginny's favourite songs. Now that the initial surprise was over, the dance floor filled up with couples who danced close together, and more than one long kiss was exchanged as each pair allowed the music and their partner to pull them into a tiny world of love meant just for two.

"Our kids are gone all night," Ginny was telling the others shortly after Harry and Luna returned from their second song. "Harry and I have a lot of running around to do tomorrow, but why don't we get out of here, hop over to the island for a sunset stroll on the beach, then you two can stay there overnight? Harry and I can keep Lance with us for the morning, and you could meet us for lunch in Diagon Alley." Neville gave Luna a hopeful smile, and she laughed.

"That sounds great, Ginny," she said, agreeing to the plan. "Thanks." They made some quick good-byes, wished some Merry Christmases, and then left for the island together.

The walk on the beach was followed by drinks and quiet conversation by the pool, before Harry and Ginny left their friends to stay at their beach house, and headed to the Cottage to get some sleep.

They picked up the kids the next morning. Stewart, Victoire and Isabelle were going to the Delacour's house with Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione picked up Rose and Hugo. Charlie picked up Art, and Penelope picked up Nicolas and Frederica. That left Harry and Ginny with Aaron, Arianna, James, Al, Lily, Lance, Carolyn, and Brianna.

When they got to the Mall, Aaron, James, Al, and Lance were set free, starting off in the direction of the BroomCloset. With tips, the five students had walked away with fifteen galleons each, and so Arianna went off with Carolyn, Brianna, and Lily to go looking at clothes. Ginny made sure that Arianna had enough extra money to cover purchases for the three younger girls.

Harry and Ginny's first stop was at the GamePortal, where they picked up a fully loaded WizardKaraoke machine for Luna, had it wrapped, and using a Translocator, sent it to sit next to the Christmas tree in their friend's home. Ginny was laughing a few minutes later when she got a WiComm call from Luna. She and Neville had stopped in at home before going to the Mall so they could get clean clothes, since they hadn't taken overnight bags.

"What's up with the present popping in here?" she asked Ginny. "It scared me half to death when it showed up like that!" Ginny laughed again.

"Sorry, Luna," she apologized. "We thought that you and Neville would still be on the island, or I'd have called first. No peeking until Christmas, though!"

She heard Luna laugh too. "Is shaking allowed?" she asked, and Ginny smiled at the sparkle in her friend's eyes.

"Absolutely," Ginny confirmed. "What good are presents under the tree if you can't pick them up and try to figure out what's inside of them!" Luna was smiling too.

"Not all of us have a know-it-all remembrall like you do, though," she said, and Ginny gave her a mock frown.

"It doesn't work for presents - it just gives me that stupid 'Request denied - Information is confidential' response."

Luna was still grinning at her. "Poor baby. How's Lance?"

Ginny smiled again. "We lost him," she answered. When she saw Luna frown in concern, she laughed again. "Don't worry. He's with Aaron and the other boys, and he's fine. Lily wants to keep him and give you James." She heard Neville laugh in the background.

"We'll see if you're still laughing when he's in your class next September," Luna told her husband, smiling at Ginny again, and winking into her WiComm. "We'll see you in a bit, Ginny. We're just getting ready to leave for the Mall now." Ginny nodded and they ended the call.

They had a fun-filled lunch together, followed by some more shopping. They had two last-minute DREAM Christmases - three children found by Carolyn, Brianna, and Lily, and a young mother who Ginny and Luna had come across in the FashionKnut store. They didn't officially do the DREAM Christmas except on the two weekends before Christmas, but Harry and Ginny were two of several hundred volunteers around the world who could go ahead and help out whenever they found other families in need.

They wished Neville, Luna, and Lance a Merry Christmas, dropped Aaron, Arianna, Carolyn, and Brianna off at the Residence, and then headed home for dinner before going back to the Residence to spend Christmas Eve with Susan, Wayne, and the children. Lisa and Marcus had come to spend Christmas Eve at the Residence too, and they'd already arranged to have Carolyn and Brianna spend the night with them - Marcus was allowed to sleep over in one of the guest bedrooms as long as they had their little 'chaperones'. The two girls giggled a lot about that, but took their job very seriously.

Harry and Ginny had already known that Stewart, Carolyn, and Brianna would be away from the Residence, so they had decided that Aaron and Arianna should come and stay with them overnight, but had waited until tonight to tell them, thrilled to see the surprise and happiness on their faces. They ran to their rooms to pack overnight bags while Harry and Ginny said their goodnights and gathered James, Al, and Lily together. When they were all ready, the seven of them headed home to the Cottage.

James had everyone up early on Christmas morning, and opening presents was followed by a big breakfast, and a morning playing with new toys and games. The real excitement of the day began when they arrived back at the Residence. Carolyn and Brianna pounced on Ginny when she walked into the dining hall, obviously having been waiting to show her their bestest Christmas presents - a pair of small diamond rings from Marcus and Lisa.

He had asked Lisa to marry him this morning, and after she'd said 'yes', had given Carolyn and Brianna their rings and asked the girls to officially 'adopt' them as their volunteers. Carolyn hoped that Ginny and Harry didn't mind, but this kinda made her and Brianna adopted sisters, so they'd both agreed to adopt Lisa and Marcus. Ginny was laughing, and assuring Carolyn that it was fine when Lisa and Marcus joined the girls, and there were smiles, tears and hugs all around. Lisa was rarely shy anymore, but she reminded Harry of the little girl they'd met that first day this residence opened, when she asked them to be her 'parents' for the wedding, and have Harry walk her down the aisle, which brought on more tears, hugs, and kisses.

That news was followed up by another engagement announcement - this time from Andromeda and Robert, who also had gotten engaged for Christmas. She told Harry and Ginny that she would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the school year. Now that Teddy was finishing school and was grown up, she could, for lack of a softer way of putting it, get on with her life. It wasn't that she regretted a moment of the years taking care of Teddy, it was just that she was now ready and able to start doing the things she loved to do, and was going to have a new husband to do those things with.

Those happy announcements made for a wonderful start to the afternoon. The usual fun and games were followed by the fantastic gift exchange, another amazing Christmas dinner, and the entertaining show put on by the kids. When it was nearing time to go, Harry and Ginny sprung their next holiday surprise on the kids.

"Why don't you all go get packed," Ginny told Stewart, Aaron, Arianna, Carolyn, and Brianna when they'd all been gathered together. They looked at her in surprise, thinking they'd just been asked to join them to say 'goodnight'. "We're going on vacation for a week on the island, so pack swimsuits," she advised them, loving their response to her announcement. There might have been quite a bit of difference in age, but they all were smiling, and running for their rooms in a flash. Harry turned to Teddy, Isabelle, and Victoire and smiled at them.

"Your bags are already on the island," he told them. "You and Stewart stay at your place," he told Teddy. Bill, Fleur, Lisa, and Marcus were all smiling as they watched the kids.

"We'll be going too, for the weekends," Fleur told the girls, "so you'll be staying at our house."

Lisa and Marcus were going to stay at one of the guest houses with Carolyn and Brianna on the weekends too, and then the girls would stay with Harry and Ginny during the week. The kids were all back quickly, and the large group left for the island. One quick TransPortal trip later, and they arrived to be welcomed by a warm, late afternoon sun, and enough time left in the day to have some fun out on the water.


	37. A Year of Transition

Chapter Thirty-Seven - A Year of Transition

The week on the island, including a New Year's Eve party on the beach was a terrific break for everyone. All of the students had to spend some of each day working on their homework - especially Stewart, Teddy, and Victoire, who were loaded down with NEWT and OWL studies. They decided to leave the island early Saturday afternoon, which was early evening home time, so that they could all get a good night's sleep before taking the students to the train station on Sunday morning for the return trip to Hogwarts, although Lisa and Marcus stayed with the three younger girls, and Al until Sunday.

With the students back to school, everyone else got back to their routines. Ginny had her work in the lab, but was now also involved with helping Lisa put a wedding together, and worked with her Mum to help with the much smaller wedding that Andromeda and Robert wanted. James continued to have Harry and Al do a daily morning Quidditch practice with him focused on his goal of joining Aaron and Arianna as one of the few first year students to make the Gryffindor team and replace the outgoing Teddy at the third Chaser position. He had no doubt that he'd be in Gryffindor house at all. The rest of their days included the usual visits to the Residence and regular outings together.

January had breezed past, and Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. The Marauders Institute social committee was having their party on the Saturday night, since Valentine's Day was on Sunday this year, and the Residence was having theirs on the Sunday afternoon. Harry helped out with the gifts for the children at the Residence.

There was going to be a dance at Hogwarts on Saturday night too, so on the Hogsmeade weekend before Valentine's Day, Victoire and Isabelle were taken to Gladrags, where they chose, and were fitted for new gowns for the dance. The boys ordered roses that would be delivered in the morning on Valentine's Day, and also had corsages for the dance. Harry helped them out with the gifts for each girl, and so there were new necklaces for Victoire and Isabelle to wear to the dance that were picked out to match their gowns, and which the boys gave them a day early. This would be the last dance they'd be attending at the school with their boyfriends, since Teddy and Stewart would both be graduating, so the boys wanted to make sure it was an evening they'd remember.

Harry and Ginny skipped the Institute's Valentine's Day party. They instead went on a weekend at a new resort in Italy with Neville and Luna to celebrate their friend's fifteenth anniversary. The girls had a spa day, followed by dinner and dancing on Saturday, and they returned back home on Sunday in time for the party at the Residence.

The weekend after Valentine's Day, Gryffindor's Quidditch team won their game against Hufflepuff. Their team had scored eighteen goals in less than an hour before their Seeker caught the snitch to end the game with a score of three hundred and thirty to sixty. Ron's Cannons had nine wins and three losses by the end of February, having gone on something of a losing streak - at least for them, and were now in second place behind another strong Harpies team.

Ginny had taken two weeks off in March, and so she and Harry were at Marauders Paradise with five kids when she received a WiComm call from Victoire.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny told her niece. "I take it you've had a pretty good day, judging by the look on your face."

Victoire laughed, and flashed her dazzling smile. "I just had to call you - Teddy gave me a promise ring for my birthday!" Ginny smiled and congratulated her. Victoire's eyes narrowed slightly, but the smile stayed in place.

"You knew!" she accused, and Ginny laughed.

"Harry and I might have helped him out a little, yeah," she admitted. "You are aware that Teddy's many gifts do not include the ability to tell the difference between the beautiful and the atrocious when it comes to jewellery, don't you?" Victoire looked confused.

"He always picks out beautiful things, Aunt Ginny," she said, and Ginny laughed again.

"I guess I've just given away a state secret by accident," she told Victoire. "No, sweetie, he's smart enough to seek expert advice - usually from Harry, and in a few cases like this one, from both of us. I really thought you knew."

Victoire laughed too. "I probably should've figured it out," she admitted. "I have been in stores with him enough times where he's pointed out some truly awful pieces before, but I always thought he was joking."

Ginny laughed again. "Nope, that sounds about right. I do hope you like the ring." Victoire nodded.

"I love it. I guess I don't need to send you the picture, though." Ginny shook her head.

"Send it - I want to see how it looks on you," she told her niece. "It must be late there, though, so you should go get some sleep too."

Victoire smiled. "I'll send the picture, then try to sleep if I can. I'll send you a letter and tell you all about my day," she promised. "Say 'Hi' to everyone. I love you!"

Ginny was still smiling. "We love you too, Victoire. Sweet dreams." Harry had been smiling the whole time she was on the call with Victoire.

"I take it she's excited about her present," he said. Ginny laughed and took his hand.

"That'd be a big 'yes'," she agreed. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything about helping Teddy with picking out the ring, though." Harry laughed.

"In her case, I don't think it'll take anything away from the moment." Ginny stood up and took his hand.

"Come on - break time is over for us. Time to get back to the kids," she told him.

The months between their vacation in March and when school was out were some of the busiest of Harry's life. Birthdays just seemed to fly by, with Teddy's eighteenth, Nicolas' tenth, Lily's eighth, and James' eleventh birthdays all seeming to just run together among dealing with all of the details of weddings, spending time at the Residence, finding time to check out the fifteen new Residences opening at the end of the school year, and all of the other things going on.

Harry and Ginny got regular updates from the kids at school, and knew they were all busy with classes. The last Quidditch game of the school year was not expected to be much of a match. Gryffindor was the only team with two wins, so they had already won the cup again, and since Ravenclaw hadn't yet won a game, they weren't expected to do very well, and it really didn't matter who won the game anyway, except that the Ravenclaw team did not want a no win season.

With the Quidditch Cup already won, it wouldn't have been a surprise if Gryffindor had come out playing flat, but they didn't, and they were scoring goals fast and furiously, so it was just a little shocking to everyone watching the game when the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the snitch, and ended the game in a rare tie, with each team scoring two hundred and ten points. That happened just a moment before Arianna sent the quaffle through one of the Ravenclaw goals that would have pushed Gryffindor's lead to one hundred and sixty.

Teddy, and everyone on the team were a bit disappointed at the tie, but couldn't really be too upset after finishing another season undefeated. They didn't have much time to celebrate, though, with NEWT's, OWL's, and exams coming up, the single night of celebrating the great season was followed by nothing but hard work getting ready for the exams.

The professional Quidditch season came to a sudden, screeching halt for the two front-runner teams, when both the Cannons and Harpies went down to defeat in the first round of the playoffs in upset losses that would now guarantee that a team other than the Cannons or Harpies would be the Champions for the first time in quite a while.

June was a flurry of activity as the final preparations were made for the two weddings. Andromeda and Robert's wedding was on June twenty-fifth - the Saturday after school was finished, and so when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station on that Friday, Ginny and Harry were both there to pick up the kids, and whisk them off to the suit and dress fittings that were waiting for Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle.

Aaron and Arianna wandered the Mall with James, Al, and Lily, meeting up with the others for lunch. Aaron and Arianna also stayed with the kids that night as Harry, Teddy, and Stewart were all at the small bachelor party that Robert's best man was putting on, and Ginny, Victoire, and Isabelle were at the little gathering that her Mother was putting on for Andromeda.

The ceremony was held on Saturday afternoon at Andromeda's house, in the yard. Robert's family, and a few of his friends were in attendance, as was most of the Weasley family, some of the Professors from Hogwarts, and Andromeda's friends. Teddy was the only actual member of her family that was invited, and it was a lot of fun watching him walk her down the aisle, and he had a big grin on his face as he presented her to Robert at the start of the service. It was a simple and beautiful wedding, but Harry had to admit it was a little strange thinking about Andromeda and Robert being newlyweds. They had a casual buffet dinner outdoors, and then the happy couple made their exit, heading for a summer long honeymoon.

Lisa and Marcus were getting married the following Saturday, on July second. Megan had the week off, and was staying with Lisa for the week, and Ginny was over there for most of the week, but on Monday, she and Harry were with Susan at the Residence to have their meeting with Stewart. They'd planned the whole thing out well in advance, and they were going to have a little fun with him. When they'd all sat down, Susan began the meeting.

"Stewart, I'm sure by now that you're aware of the fact that now you've finished with school, you'll be leaving the Residence." Stewart nodded nervously.

"Harry and Ginny have told me that you'll be spending the summer travelling with them, and since you've agreed to go with them during the months that you would have available to you here while you decide what you'll be doing now that you're an adult, we'll need you to move your things out of your room so that we can make room for another child." He looked a little surprised, but again nodded, since he'd known that he would only have until the end of August at most before he'd have to leave the only place he'd ever thought of as 'home'.

"I want to congratulate you on your outstanding work at school," Susan added, "and want to wish you the best in the future." She stood up, and walked around her desk to give him a hug. "I hope you have a great time this summer. I'm sure I'll see you on the island at the end of July, but I do hope you'll stop in to visit us sometimes." Stewart nodded again, a little confused. This was going way too fast.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Stewart," he told the young man. "I'll help you get your things, and we can send them to your room." Stewart nodded, and turned back to Susan.

"I really want to thank you, Susan," he told her. "If it wasn't for you and this place, I know everything would have been a lot different for me." Susan smiled, and put a hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Stewart," she assured him. "I'm very proud of you." The young man had tears in his eyes as he followed Harry out of the office. Ginny stayed behind to comfort Susan, who always found it hard when her kids grew up and moved away from home. Teddy was waiting for them outside, and smiled at his friend.

"Ready to pack up and get started on the greatest summer of our lives?" he asked Stewart cheerfully. Stewart smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess, but there's a lot I'm going to miss about this place," he said. Teddy put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll come back lots of times - I'm still planning on volunteering, and now we can both 'adopt' our own kids too – maybe even in time for Christmas."

That idea brightened Stewart up. "That's a great idea, though maybe we should be employed first before we do that," he told Teddy with a grin. "The girls have to go back to school in September, and I doubt that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would pay them to babysit us for the rest of our lives anyway." Harry and Teddy both laughed.

"You've got that right," Harry assured him, "but I don't think either of you need to worry about getting jobs when we get back from vacation - I hear you both did pretty well on your NEWT's, so I'm sure you'll have no problems getting lots of offers. Just enjoy the summer and don't worry about any of that."

They had Stewart's things packed up in a surprisingly short time - the boy was certainly more organized than Harry ever had been when he was a student. They used Translocators to send everything to his room, and then met back up with Ginny.

"Ready to go?" she asked them with a smile. Stewart looked around one more time, then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered, and Ginny gave him a one-armed hug as they walked out of the Residence.

"Before we go back to the Cottage, we have something to show you guys," she told them. Harry took Teddy's arm. "Harry will bring Teddy along," she told Stewart, and he nodded in agreement.

In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly standing in front of a pair of houses, and the first thing he noticed as he recovered from apparating, was that his little red sports car was in one driveway, and Teddy's shiny blue roadster was in the other. The second thing he noticed was that a pair of smiling girls were standing in front of one of the doors.

"Welcome home, Stewart," Ginny told him with a smile. "Welcome home, Teddy," she added when he and Harry walked up next to her, having apparated to a spot in front of the other house.

Both boys stared at her, then at Harry, and finally at their smiling girlfriends, who had also walked over to join them. Neither of them could talk, and they both just continued to looked around in amazement. Ginny nodded to the girls.

"Why don't you take the boys, and show them around their new houses?" she suggested. "Harry and I will wait out here." Victoire and Isabelle led the two young men first into Teddy's house, and then after a brief tour, for a quick tour of Stewart's house. The two places looked good beside each other, but were quite different in design.

Ginny waited nervously, Harry's arm around her waist as she waited to find out if they liked the houses she'd picked out and had built for them. When they finally came outside, both of the boys had big hugs for both of them, and told Ginny that they loved their homes.

The girls had already explained to them that the houses were just outside of Chudley, and they'd already been able to tell they were in a fairly new, and definitely upscale subdivision. Each house had a large, landscaped lot. Harry and Ginny went with the two young couples into Teddy's house, and sat down with them in the kitchen. Ginny got to do everything with the houses, so Harry was the one who got to talk finances with them. When they'd all gotten drinks, and were settled in, he started with Stewart.

"I'm sure you were confused about why Susan didn't talk to you about money earlier, since that's normally part of what she goes over with graduating students," he began, and Stewart nodded his agreement, expecting that he now knew why. Harry couldn't help but smile, anticipating the coming moments of fun. He pulled a pair of envelopes out of his pocket, and handed one of them to Stewart.

"Susan didn't go over any of that with you because Ginny and I asked her to keep the money that had been reserved for you, and use it for other children," he explained. "We set up an account for you at Gringotts, and there's a letter in there to advise you of the account, and the money we've put in it for you to help you get started, along with a copy of the deed for your house." He turned to Teddy next, and handed him the other envelope.

"We've done the same for you, Teddy," he said, motioning to that envelope, "and the deed for your house, and the letter explaining your Gringotts account are in there." Both boys looked amazed, but when they opened the envelopes and read their respective letters, Harry, Ginny, Victoire, and Isabelle couldn't help but all laugh at the shock on their faces. The boys were quickly hugging both Harry and Ginny again, and there were more tears and kisses. Finally, Harry stood up, and took Ginny's hand as she stood up.

"Why don't the four of you spend the afternoon here, and then meet us back at the Cottage for dinner," he suggested. "There's a picnic lunch made up for you that the girls brought over when they came, and you're probably all overdue for some couples only time after your last few weeks of exams."

They had all happily agreed, excited to have some time to explore their houses more completely, and hang out together. Harry and Ginny left, and appareated to the Cottage, where Aaron and Arianna had been staying with James, Al, and Lily.

"That was a lot of fun," Ginny told Harry, giving him a hug. He kissed her softly, and they both laughed when they heard James' loud 'Yuck!'.

"Can't you too ever get enough of that?" he asked them. They knew he was just kidding, but played along.

"I certainly hope not," Harry told him with a grin. "And if you're really lucky, if you ever find a Witch that can put up with you, she'll want you to kiss her like that when you're old too." Ginny laughed again, and gave her son a hug when he got to them. He actually shuddered at his father's comments.

"Good thing we haven't had lunch yet, or that thought might've made me lose it," he told his parents. Harry laughed too, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I doubt you'll feel that way about it for many more years," he predicted. James smiled up at his parents.

"I certainly hope you're wrong about that, Dad," he said. Harry thought that it was incredibly good timing when Arianna just happened to meet them at the door at that specific moment, and he tried not to laugh again at the light blush on his son's face when he looked at the young girl. It was definitely not going to be too many more years at all.

The rest of the week was spent entirely on getting ready for the wedding. This was going to be a fairly big wedding, and while Harry, Ginny, and the kids, along with the Weasley family were Lisa's only 'family', Marcus had a fairly large family, and they both had a lot of friends from school, work, and the Residence. They'd reserved one of the smaller ballrooms at the Emerald City Centre for the dinner and reception, but the ceremony was held outdoors, and they had a beautiful day for the wedding.

All of the guests were all seated, and Harry was smiling broadly as he stood at the back of the rows of seats, Lisa's hand resting gently on his forearm. The music started, and the procession began with Carolyn and Brianna leading the way, followed by Lisa's two bridesmaids. Megan was next - her maid of honour, and then it was time for Harry and Lisa to walk slowly to the front.

"You look beautiful, Lisa," he whispered to her, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Marcus is a very lucky man." He could see her bright smile through the veil, and she squeezed his arm.

"I love you," she told him. Harry put his hand over hers.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

When they reached the front of the rows of seating, his work was done once he had placed her hand in Marcus'. Lisa had hugged him, and then he stood aside, and watched as the couple walked the last few steps together to stand before the old Wizard who was performing the ceremony.

Harry stepped back to stand next to Ginny, and she took his hand in hers just as they were all invited to sit down. Ginny was able to keep it together through most of the ceremony, but when Lisa and Marcus exchanged the vows they'd written for each other, Harry put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against him and cried, while he fed her a steady supply of tissues.

The only twist from a regular service was the inclusion of a little 'adoption' ceremony, where Carolyn and Brianna promised to take care of, and love their adopted volunteers, and Lisa and Marcus promised to do the same for the two little girls. The guests all loved the unique wedding, and they all applauded loudly when the new couple were announced as Lisa and Marcus Allen, and the two little girls led the recessional to end the ceremony.

The guests were ushered into a reception area where they could have drinks before dinner while Lisa, Marcus, and their wedding party and family had pictures taken. Since Marcus' family was all from the United States, as were some of his friends, they all had suites at the hotel. Harry and Ginny had to hang around for the photo session, but they first did the pictures with the younger kids on both sides of the family, then let them all leave while the rest of the pictures were taken.

Megan and Marcus' best friend, and best man at the wedding had been an on again, off again couple. It had been clear to Harry and Ginny in the months leading up to the wedding that the pair were in the 'on again' mode, but from Ginny had told him that from some of the recent 'girl talks' she'd been a part of, neither one of them were looking for anything serious yet, and were happy with just dating and having fun together.

The newlyweds, wedding party, family, and all of their friends and guests were having a great time at dinner. It hadn't occurred to Harry that it wasn't uncommon for not only the bride and groom to be prompted to stand up and kiss on a regular basis during dinner, but also members of the wedding party, parents, and grandparents. He was more than happy to oblige when he, Ginny, and Marcus' parents were called to action, and apparently did it well enough to warrant a repeat demand before the meal was over. Molly and Arthur were also called to kiss, as were both sets of the groom's grandparents.

Lisa and Marcus had the first dance of the evening together, and were joined on the second song by Harry, Ginny, and his parents. The wedding party was next, and then everyone else was invited to join in. Harry and Ginny both danced most of the night, only finding time for short breaks. Harry thought he'd danced with nearly every Witch there, but his favourite dances were the father of the bride dance with Lisa, while Marcus danced with his mother, and his dances with Lily and Ginny.

He noticed that Carolyn had gotten Al out on the dance floor a few times, and his younger son had danced with Ginny too. James was trying to play it cool, but he had definitely caught the eye of several girls that were close to his age, but other than one dance with Ginny that he had grudgingly agreed to, he stayed off the dance floor completely, content to hang around and talk with his cousins and some of the other boys he'd met today. It was after midnight when Lisa and Marcus got ready to leave, and Harry and Ginny were among the last to see them off on their honeymoon.

"I guess we won't see you until the week before we go to Marauders Paradise," Lisa told them with a smile. "Thanks for, well, everything." They all exchanged hugs, and there were a few more tears.

"You two just have fun," Ginny told them. "We're going to take your two little adoptees with us for the two weeks you're gone," she added, and gave Lisa a wicked little look. "I'd say you'd be missing out on all of the fun, but I'm fairly certain that you two will be able to think of at least a few things to do that just might be as much fun." Lisa laughed, blushing a little. Looking at her new husband, she nodded.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," she agreed with a grin.

Ginny and Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. When they'd finished getting ready for the day, they went downstairs to find seven dwarves - or actually seven witches and wizards - cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Happy Anniversary!" the kids shouted together. After hugs and kisses, they were led to seats at the kitchen table, and thanks to Arianna keeping the great cooking adventure under control, enjoyed a lovely breakfast with the kids.

"Thank-you all for such a wonderful surprise!" Ginny told the kids when they'd all finished, and cleaned up. "This is a really great way to start a summer-long vacation!"

Since they'd all stayed up late at the wedding reception, they had all slept in late too, so it was already mid-morning when they finished breakfast. The kids were all sent to pack for their trip, with Aaron helping the boys, Arianna helping the girls, and Harry and Ginny left to only have to pack for themselves. They were all packed up and ready when Teddy and Stewart arrived to help them get all of the kids and luggage to the island.

Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle were going to be meeting them on the island, so once the luggage was all sent to the different houses by Translocator, they quickly got the kids together, and left for the island using the TransPortal. Teddy and Stewart were staying at the Tonk's beach house with Aaron, James, and Al. Arianna, Carolyn, Brianna, and Lily were with Harry and Ginny. Victoire and Isabelle would be staying with Bill and Fleur, even though they officially started 'work' taking care of Teddy and Stewart this week. Harry and Ginny were able to hold the kids back long enough to have them unpack and get settled before they all put on swimsuits and headed to the beach, leaving the parents behind to work on putting together a beachside buffet lunch for everyone.

They were just getting ready to start taking everything from the kitchen to the beach when Bill and Fleur stopped by. Victoire and Isabelle had already joined the others at the lagoon, and so the two couples made quick work of getting the food and drinks to the tables at the edge of the beach, then sat in chairs and relaxed, waiting for the kids to notice that food was available - something that never took very long to happen. Victoire, Isabelle, Teddy, Stewart, and James were all out on jet-skis. Aaron and Arianna were playing on the AquaBikes with the rest of the kids, and the laughter and shouts coming from all of them echoed across the beach from the lagoon.

It was no surprise to any of the adults that James saw the food first, and made a beeline for the shore. The others followed shortly after, and lunch was followed by a lazy day on the beach and in the water. By nightfall, the younger kids were all in bed, since the time difference from home made it feel really late for them. Bill and Fleur were at their house, and Aaron had settled in for the night with James and Al. Harry and Ginny were sitting in chairs out on the lanai of their beach house, talking quietly together. They watched as Stewart and Isabelle, then Teddy and Victoire walked past them on the path toward the beach - obviously going for moonlight walks on the beach - or maybe swims in the lagoon.

"This is such a romantic place to be at night," Ginny whispered, and Harry grinned at her.

"I've noticed that quite a few times," he whispered back, and Ginny's soft laugh sent a tingle up Harry's back. They heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see Arianna step into the doorway and smile at them.

"It's not very romantic with all of these kids in the house, though," she told them with a smile. "Why don't you two grab towels and go find your own romantic little spot on the beach?" she suggested. "I'll stay here with the girls while you're gone."

Ginny got up quickly and gave Arianna a big hug, then pulled Harry to his feet. "That's a really great idea, Arianna. Thank-you!"

They went for a moonlight swim in the lagoon, and there was definitely a little snogging involved while they played in the water, and after the swim, they lay on the soft towels, snuggled close together on the still warm, sandy beach. They hadn't seen any sign of anyone else along this stretch of shoreline, so either the two young couples had gone to bed for the night, or they were somewhere else on the island.

"This has been a really great anniversary," Ginny told him with a content sigh.

Her damp hair fanned out across the white towels and Harry's arm and chest, and she closed her eyes, listening to his soft breathing, and the rhythm of his heartbeat. He held her close, and his green eyes flashed the reflected moonlight as he watched the stars shining in the gloriously clear night sky. The next thing he knew, his eyes were opening to the faint pink blush of early sunrise. Ginny was still snuggled in his arms, and they had obviously both fallen asleep right there on the beach. He gently woke her up with a tender kiss, and smiled as her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him with those deep brown eyes that caught at his heart every time he looked into them.

"Good morning," he said softly. "I guess we better get back home before Mom - or in our case, our kids - yell at us for getting back so late, or early, or whatever you call it when you stay out all night," he told her, and Ginny laughed happily and hugged him.

"It was worth it, even if we do get in trouble," she answered with a grin.

Harry stood, and helped Ginny up. They gathered the towels up, and then walked hand-in-hand back to their home. The kids were still asleep, although Arianna had fallen asleep on one of the sofas. They had changed, and climbed into bed, hoping for another couple of hours sleep, but they'd barely closed their eyes for a half hour when they were woken to the sounds of the boys arriving, ready for breakfast and another adventurous day.

That week on the island with Bill, Fleur and the kids, was a wonderful way to start their summer-long vacation. The next week, Bill and Fleur went back home, and Harry and Ginny took all of the kids for a week at a resort in the mountains of British Columbia, Canada. The kids thought that calling a place 'Whistler' was pretty odd, but they loved the mountains and glaciers, and everything about their time in Isabelle's home country.

They all headed back home after that trip. Lisa and Marcus were back from their honeymoon, and came for dinner at the Cottage on the Sunday night before they'd be going back to work, and they took Carolyn and Brianna back home with them to stay overnight, so the two girls could tell them all about their travels before taking them back to the Residence in the morning.

Harry and Ginny were spending the week helping to get everything ready for the trip to Marauders Paradise, so Aaron and Arianna stayed at the Cottage and helped with Al and Lily, and Teddy and Stewart stayed at their own houses, and were able to spend most of the week with Victoire and Isabelle, going on their own little day trips, enjoying the freedom that having their own homes allowed them, and driving their sports cars.

This year there were going to be three weeks reserved for the Phoenix Foundation, now that there were eighty residences. The kids that were staying at the Cottage were free to make their own plans for the week while Harry and Ginny were busy. Those plans ended up consisting of a morning Quidditch practice with Aaron, Arianna, James and Al playing for at least an hour each day. They would meet Harry and Ginny for lunch - usually at the Marauders Mall, but sometimes in Godric's Hollow or at the Diner in Chudley. In the afternoons, they'd go shopping, spend the afternoon at the Residence, or go on some other afternoon adventure, followed by dinner at the Cottage.

Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle joined them for most of the dinners, and would then head off to find their own entertainment in the evening, going dancing in London, taking long car rides, or just spending a quiet evening together back at Teddy's or Stewart's house. The week just flew by, and it was soon time to head for Marauders Paradise.

This was going to be a different week for everyone this year. Stewart had graduated, and Carolyn was with Brianna, Lisa, and Marcus, so technically the only children that Harry and Ginny had from the Residence this time was Aaron and Arianna, who were working for Harry and Ginny taking care of the kids - although James and Al didn't need much taking care of - other than keeping James out of trouble. Lily was so happy all of the time that Arianna just loved being around her anyway.

Having the kids all taken care of allowed Harry and Ginny to help the Foundation out during the week, and they worked with Megan and Gabrielle for at least part of every day. They both loved that this gave them the opportunity to meet a lot more of the kids and volunteers from the other Residences who were here this week.

These weeks on the island for the Phoenix Foundation always seemed magical and filled with joy and wonder, and this year was no exception. They all had an amazing time, and the week was definitely over far too quickly. Their final full day on the island arrived. Harry and Ginny spent the whole day playing with the kids and having fun before enjoying the ending banquet and talent show that was the last official event of their trip.

Stewart and Isabelle were holding hands as they walked on the beach, and she noticed that he seemed very nervous tonight.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, stopping and looking into his eyes. She watched as he swallowed hard and looked around them at the empty beach they were walking on. He smiled slightly, looking even more nervous.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" he asked her quietly. His voice was definitely shaking, and a small thrill of suspicion crept into Isabelle's stomach, and fluttered there as he helped her to sit down. Stewart knelt on the sand in front of her, sitting back on his heels, and took her hands in his.

"I know that you have another year at school, and we won't get to see each other much, except at holidays," he told her in a soft, trembling voice. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and she could see his heart shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Isabelle," he continued, sending another shivering thrill through her. "Did you notice that this is just about the same place where you told me that you'd be going to live with Victoire, and coming home with us?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off of him, the fluttering in her stomach growing stronger now.

"That was one of the best nights of my life - when I found out you wouldn't be thousands of miles away from me," he told her. Taking a deep breath, he reached in and took something out of his pocket.

"This is the only place I wanted to be to ask you to marry me," he said gently, pouring his heart out to the girl he loved more than he could ever have imagined possible. "I've loved you since that first moment we met here on the island, and I'll love you all of my life." He had opened the ring box, and Isabelle could see a sparkling diamond winking at her in the moonlight. She was crying, and the fluttering in her stomach had blossomed into a warm, tingle that spread all over her body, and her heart was bursting with joy and with the love she felt for this gentle young man.

She threw her arms around him, and cried softly. "Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you so much!" She felt the nervousness drain out of him, and laughed softly.

"You didn't really think I'd say 'No', did you?" she asked him, now leaning back and smiling at him. He let out a big breath.

"I hoped you'd say yes, and I was pretty sure you would, but with something this big, it's hard not to have some 'what-if' stress to go with it," he answered with a rueful smile. He could see the absolute love in her eyes too as he looked up from putting the ring on her finger. He leaned close to her, and their kiss was a gentle brush of lips, tender and warm. He'd closed his eyes as they kissed, and then leaned back again to look into her eyes.

"I suppose we should get back to the hotel - you know your sister is going to want to grill you when she finds out," he said. Isabelle put her arms firmly around his neck, and pulled him close.

"She'll survive a while longer," she told him with a bright smile. "I think I can come up with something better to do for the next hour or two, and it definitely doesn't include, involve, or require Victoire's participation." Stewart grinned and they both laughed as she pulled him down onto the sand.

When they left Marauders Paradise the next morning, it was for Paris, and the start of three weeks of touring Europe together. It was a wonderful, whirlwind twenty-day, eleven country tour, and then it was time to head for home, and a busy last week of the summer getting the Hogwarts-bound students ready for another school year.

The Hogwarts letters were waiting for them when they got back home. Isabelle would have a full schedule, having continued with all O's and E's in her sixth year. Victoire had O's and E's for all of her OWL's. Aaron and Arianna both had passing grades in everything, although they each only had a couple of O's, and a few E's. They both thought that the permission forms for Hogsmeade weekends was the best part of their packages, and were happy that they would finally get to go to town with the other older students this year.

James was practically bouncing off the walls, thrilled to have finally gotten his letter, and only having just over a week until he'd be going to Hogwarts. The annual back to school shopping trip was one of the most special that Harry and Ginny had done so far. Taking their oldest son to get his first wand, and an Owl of his own, and Hogwarts robes had been an incredible experience. The only sadness that Harry felt was in wishing that his own Mum and Dad had been able to share a day like this with him.

They picked up all of the books and other supplies for James, Aaron, and Arianna. Victoire and Isabelle were doing their shopping with Teddy and Stewart, but did meet them for lunch before heading out on their own again for the afternoon. James, Aaron, and Arianna practiced Quidditch every day of that last week of summer, and Harry thought that the three of them, when they all played Chaser, made an even better trio than when the twins had played with Teddy.

James had waffled back and forth on the issue, but had now pretty much decided that he wanted to try out for Teddy's Chaser spot on the team, since even though there might be more glory in being Seeker, he had a lot more fun scoring goals, and playing Chaser with Aaron and Arianna.

The big day arrived – September first. Harry and Ginny loaded up the trunks, bags, and cages in the big car, and then Arianna, Aaron, James, Al, and Lily all piled in for the trip to King's Cross Station. Bill and Fleur had said their goodbyes to Victoire and Isabelle at home, and had let Teddy and Stewart take the girls to the station in their cars, which were both already at the station when Harry and the others pulled into the parking lot.

James had been on Platform nine and three-quarters many times now, so it wasn't a surprise to him, but he was still excited and nervous about his own first trip on the Hogwarts Express, though he was trying his best to be cool about the whole thing. The two young couples had apparently already exchanged their goodbye hugs and kisses, and the girls had loaded their trunks onto a car, and were waiting to help James settle in, and to say goodbye to Harry, Ginny, Al, and Lily.

It was close to eleven o'clock, since James had left his packing to the last minute, so the hugs and kisses were short, and the older kids helped James get his things on the train. Aaron and Arianna also quickly had their trunks loaded up, and then, with one last brief hug for his mother, James climbed aboard the train, and it was soon pulling out of the station. Teddy had been watching Harry, and wondered to himself if he'd had that same look in his eyes every year when he and the other students had left to go to school, and smiled.

"It's going to be alright, Dad," he told Harry. "James is definitely ready for Hogwarts - the only remaining question is whether Hogwarts is ready for him!" Stewart and Ginny laughed, and Harry smiled as he turned to Teddy.

"Why don't we go have some lunch, and we can talk about what you two are going to do now that your babysitters have gone back to school." They all laughed at that - even Al and Lily.

They'd driven from the station to Chudley, and had ordered their lunches when Harry again brought up the subject of jobs for the boys.

"I was wondering if you two had thought much about what you wanted to do for work," he said, looking at Teddy, then Stewart. The boys exchanged glances, and apparently Stewart won the 'you speak for us' contest.

"We'd both like to work for the Phoenix Foundation - we were hoping there might be work there for us, either at the Residence, or doing something else," he answered. Harry and Ginny were both smiling at the boys.

"We thought you two might be looking in that direction," Harry told them. "Why don't the three of us go see the Phoenix Foundation Account Manager after lunch, and see what we can come up with for you."

Teddy and Stewart both quickly agreed, and after lunch, they drove the three cars over to Teddy and Stewart's places. Al and Lily went from there to the Marauders Mall with Ginny, while Teddy and Stewart went with Harry to the Phoenix Foundation office, and sat down with the Foundation's Senior Account Manager, David Matthews, and surprisingly, with Fleur Weasley, who opened the meeting.

"Good afternoon, Teddy, Stewart," she greeted them with a smile. "Before we begin the meeting, I have confidentiality agreements for you to read over and sign." She handed each of them a sheet of parchment, which they quickly read over and signed. They both wondered at the necessity just to meet about getting jobs, or why Fleur would even be there. Fleur's blue eyes were sparkling as she looked at the two young men who would both someday be her own son-in-laws, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank-you," she told them. "The confidentiality agreements are required by PBP Investments for all of our senior managers," she explained. Teddy and Stewart looked at her in surprise, and she laughed.

"PBP Investments, and the Investments Partnership that works jointly with it, are the sole benefactors of the Phoenix Foundation," she explained. "This isn't a fact that we advertise, but isn't actually anything confidential." She smiled at them again. "The confidential part is who owns PBP Investments." She looked pointedly at Harry, and the boys turned to him and stared, their mouths hanging open. When Teddy was the first to get his mouth working again, he said what both boys were thinking.

"You pay for everything the Foundation does, Uncle Harry?" he asked incredulously. "All of the Residences, the food programs, housing, and everything?"

Harry smiled a bit sheepishly. "There's only a few people that know it, but yes - with the help of the Investment Partnership, we pay for everything," he agreed. Fleur gave them a moment to absorb that before continuing.

"We were pretty sure that after working for the Foundation last summer, that you'd both want to work here." Teddy and Stewart both nodded, and Fleur handed them each several pages of parchment.

"We're offering each of you Junior Account Manager positions with the Foundation. You will both report to David, and I'll let him explain what each of you will be doing," she told them.

They read through their job offers and contracts while David explained to them that Stewart would be in charge of all of the Residences worldwide - operations and the fifteen new building projects that were scheduled each year through 2025. Teddy would be put in charge of the food, housing, and work programs. David would continue to help, and to guide and teach them as they learned about managing a large, multi-billion galleon non-profit Foundation, as well as continuing to work with Griphook, who would still manage all Goblin business for the Foundation.

Teddy and Stewart had both signed their contracts before David had even finished telling them about their jobs, then hugged Harry and Fleur, and shook hands with their new boss before Harry and Fleur left them with David, who wanted to show them the offices they'd be working from, and tell them more about their new jobs. When Harry met up with Ginny and the kids, she asked him how it went.

"I think they would have been happy if we'd offered them jobs cleaning the pool at the Residence," he answered. "This pretty much floored them."

Ginny laughed. "It'd be a waste of their talents to be pool boys. I wonder how they'll like all of the travelling they'll have to do?" Harry smiled, and gave her a hug.

"They're young, and their girlfriends are away at school, so I expect they'll have no problem with travelling the world. I know for a fact that David's looking forward to doing a lot less of that travelling now that he has two protégés to do most of the running around for him." He picked Lily up and gave her a hug too.

"Now if only we can find jobs for these two, I'll be the only one without a job in the whole family!" Lily giggled and kissed him.

"You have a job, Daddy - to make everybody else happy!" Harry laughed and kissed her back.

"How am I doing at my job?" he asked, and she giggled again.

"You're the best at it in the whole world!" she told him, spreading her arms wide." He laughed again, and hugged her one more time.

"Thanks, honey," he told her. "I really love my job, and I love you quite a lot too."

Ginny was starting back to work the next day after her summer off, and so they were sitting down to breakfast the next morning when James' Owl arrived with their first letter of the school year from him. Ginny read it out loud for everyone.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm in Gryffindor House! I was so glad, I didn't even mind when Victoire, Isabelle, and Arianna hugged me. The feast, and the dorms, and everything were way cooler than the stories everyone has told me. Aaron told me Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday, and we get our schedules tomorrow. My new roommates seem okay, but they're acting kinda weird, like I'm some kind of WWVN star or something. Hopefully they'll get over it - I know I'm cool, and all that, but yeesh, you'd think I was a rock star with some of the looks I've been getting all night.

Anyway, I better get unpacked and go to sleep. Aaron said it will be a long day tomorrow. Say 'Hi' to Al, and give Lily a hug for me. I'll let you know how the tryouts go.

James

"Why would they treat him like a rock star?" Lily wanted to know. Ginny smiled.

"I don't know, sweetie - could it be that he's just so cute and lovable?" she suggested, and Lily laughed at her mom.

"Nope, that definitely can't be it," she disagreed. They all laughed at that.

"So, now that James is at school, will you two boys still be doing Quidditch practice every morning?" Ginny asked Harry and Al. They looked at each other, smiling.

"If it's alright with you, Dad, I don't mind if we just play Quidditch once in a while," Al told Harry. "I think it'd be more fun to do stuff with Lily instead - especially when it gets cold outside." Lily smiled happily at her brother, and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"It's absolutely alright with me," Harry assured him. "When we do play, I'd also be more than happy to leave the bludgers in the box too." Al nodded his agreement to that plan.

"Maybe when I get to Hogwarts next year, I'll start up a LaserBroom League," he suggested. "Quidditch is fun, but there's a lot less bruising involved with playing LaserBroom." Harry, Ginny, and Lily all laughed with Al.

James was up early and ready to go for his first full day at school. He'd sat with Aaron and Arianna on the train ride to the school, and they'd had a lot of fun during the trip. Victoire and Isabelle dropped by a couple of times, and some of Aaron and Arianna's friends had stopped in to see them, and had been introduced to James.

Teddy had suggested that he wear his Phoenix pin too, and he met several more of the older students because of that, but he hadn't really met any other first year students until they got to Hogsmeade Station, and Hagrid gathered all of the first year students together.

He was sure he'd earned bonus points from some of the other first years when Hagrid welcomed him with an 'ello, James, in his booming voice. He'd been to the school quite a few times, but the boat ride across the lake was a lot different, and he was just as excited as the other kids were, but he wasn't nervous at all.

When they were gathered at the top of the steps, Professor Williamson was there to greet them and lead them into the Great Hall when it was time for the first year students to enter and be sorted. This was James' first time in the hall when it was filled with students, and it was amazing, with the magical sky above, and the floating candles and everything.

He wasn't shy about looking around in wonder, thrilled to be here. Once the sorting hat had done it's annual song, and the sorting began, he could hear the older students all talking behind him, although they were also watching the sorting, and different tables would raise cheers to welcome new students as they were sorted into their Houses. He was surprised when the room went nearly completely silent when his name was called, but he confidently stepped up to the stool and sat down. When Professor Williamson put the hat on his head, he could hear the hat considering his fate.

"Ah!" the Sorting Hat said with a note of pleasure in its voice, "a Potter! I wondered how long it would be before we had another one at our school! Very much like his namesake too, I see! Only one place to put you, my boy - Gryffindor!"

James was smiling as he hopped down, and was welcomed with loud cheers from the students at the Gryffindor table. Hagrid hadn't used his full name when he had welcomed James, and the first years that were still waiting to be sorted were staring at him now, as were quite a few of the students at the tables.

"Why's everyone staring at me like that?" he asked Aaron. His friend smiled and laughed.

"You do know that your parents are pretty well known, right?" he asked. James shrugged.

"I guess a lot of people do know them from the Foundation, the Institute, and the Wizengamot," he agreed, "but what does that have to do with this? They're acting like I'm some kind of celebrity." Aaron put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, mate," he said. "They'll get over it soon enough."

The rest of the evening, with Professor McGonogall's welcome and announcements, the feast, and settling into his dorm room seemed like a blur, and now, in the morning, seemed almost surreal as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

He sat at the Gryffindor table with the other first year students, next to two of the other boys that were in his dorm room. Andrew, or Andy, was in one of the beds next to his, and was a sandy-haired, freckle-faced boy who talked up a storm. Jon was in the bed on the other side of Andy's, and he was a quiet, shy boy with an easy smile, and eyes that seemed to memorize everything he saw around him.

James had liked both boys right away, mostly because they were the least-odd acting kids when they'd first met last night. They sat and talked together through breakfast, mostly telling each other what it was like learning about magic, and what they each thought would be their favourite subjects. When they had finished eating, they waited for their turn to get their schedules. The three of them were in the same classes, so they headed off to the first class of the day together. That first day was great, and James loved every minute of it.

The Quidditch tryouts were the next morning, though, and he was both excited and nervous. Aaron had introduced him to the new Captain of the Gryffindor team the night before, a seventh year student who was their Keeper, and James couldn't tell from that meeting whether he'd be seriously considered for a spot on the team or not.

It was a grey, cloudy morning when he got to the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts. Andy and Jon had offered to come watch, even though they weren't trying out for the team. James thought that maybe Andy should try out to be the game announcer - he certainly had the talking part down cold. He had no problem passing the flying test, and then he waited through the Beater tryouts, where two new students earned spots on the team - actually the one Beater earned back the job he'd had two years ago, and had lost last year.

Since the new team Captain was their Keeper this year, the tryout for that position was for the practice team Keeper position only. That didn't take very long, and then the Chaser tryouts were called. Aaron and Arianna had gotten James put with them for the tryouts, and Aaron smiled at him encouragingly as they got ready to take off.

"Just pretend you're practicing at home, James, and you'll be fine," he said confidently. James smiled, nodded, and they took off together.

The three of them had practiced for over two years now, and they literally flew circles around the other students who were trying out for what they'd all thought was realistically only one position - Teddy's old one. They all knew that James had locked that one spot up in the first few minutes, since he was definitely as good as Aaron and Arianna, and probably better than Teddy had been.

Last year's team Seeker wasn't challenged, and so the tryout ended, and after getting the practice schedule, James was led off by Andy and Jon to celebrate his making the team. There were a few muttered suggestions from some students who tried to say that he only made the team because of his last name, but others who had been at the tryout assured those nay-sayers that he was really a great Chaser, and those kids quickly dropped their snide little comments, probably hoping he'd fall on his face in the first game of the season.

James kept his parents up to date on what was going on at school, and they wrote to him several times a week to tell him what they were doing too. He did miss them, but what he was sure would be hardest to miss was the trip that they would all be taking to Marauders Paradise in October - the first vacation that his family would be going on without him.

He was able to keep busy with classes and Quidditch practices. Andy and Jon were becoming his best friends. He was admittedly a pretty hyper, active kid, and his smile and upbeat personality quickly helped him make lots of other friends too.

Even Peeves seemed to like James - possibly because James was the first person to find out that puking pastilles worked on poltergeist too, which Peeves thought was hilarious, and would now go around trying out all of the different Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes gag candy. You never knew what would be happening to him next when you saw him in the halls. Smoke might be coming out of his ears one time, or you might see him eating a bludger bar that wouldn't just bounce around his stomach but actually bounce him around, or he'd have a profusely bleeding nose from eating a nosebleed nougat. Whatever it was, Peeves would howl with laughter and chase after any kids that got scared, or just parade around the kids that weren't scared of him. James settled into the school schedule, and everything was just as great as he'd hoped and dreamed it would be.

Al and Lily did love their brother a lot, but it was definitely quieter with him gone to Hogwarts, and they were both glad to not have to watch over their shoulders every minute for the next prank or trick. Now that they also didn't have the mandatory morning Qudditch practices, they could do some other things during the week too.

On Mondays they had Rose and Hugo, and sometimes Nicolas and Frederica, come for the day, and they'd play at the cottage, or go on trips together. Tuesdays and Thursdays, they spent at least part of the day at the Residence, and Wednesdays they'd spend the day with Brianna and Carolyn. Fridays were for just the three of them, and they would play together in the mornings, then usually have lunch with Mum, then spend the afternoon shopping or on some other fun outing.

The four of them went to the Cannons season home opener, which the Cannons won over the Arrows. The two kids might wish to be at Hogwarts too, since they'd heard all of their lives about how great it was to be there and learn magic, but they were pretty happy with getting to have their Mum and Dad all to themselves too.

They had two incredible weeks in October at Marauders Paradise. Lisa and Marcus took their two weeks on the island at the same time, so Al and Lily also had Carolyn and Brianna to play with. They all went to see James' first Quidditch match, and watched as he, Aaron, and Arianna scored forty-seven goals on the way to another win over Slytherin, even though the Slytherin Seeker did catch the snitch to end the game. They only got to spend a few minutes with their three Quidditch players to congratulate James, Aaron and Arianna, and to see Victoire and Isabelle before they had to leave, and the team had to go get cleaned up and head for the big party in the Gryffindor Common Room. James' fifteen goals sealed the lips of those few students who doubted him, and the members of the other House teams practically cried at the thought that those three Chasers would be teamed up for the next five seasons.

Harry had begun to think of 'Bonus Day' as the official start of the Christmas season, and so he was, as usual, up early, and downstairs having a cup of coffee when the two Owl Posts arrived. He opened his package quickly, skipped to Fleur's incentive authorization, signed it, and sent both Owls on their way so they wouldn't have to wait. He then went back to the top of the small pile, and began to read Fleur's letter.

Dear Harry,

PBP Investments, and the Investment Partnership have had another incredible year, with continued growth in all areas of our operations. The Gaming, Media, Communications, and Transportation divisions of Marauders Institute continued their strong performance, and the Medical division, led by the astonishing growth of ReVive, continues to make a huge impact for both the company, and more importantly, on the lives of Witches, Wizards, and Muggles all over the world. The other PBP divisions are all strong, with diversity being the key to continued growth, stability, and success.

The Phoenix Foundation also had an outstanding year, and continues to make a significant impact in the Wizarding World. The PBP Investments, and Foundation reports are included in your package, along with my annual incentive authorization. The Owl will wait for your return post. I'm sure you will be pleased with both reports, and how well both your investments, and the Foundation are doing. Contact me any time if you have any questions.

Fleur Weasley

CEO - PBP Investments

Ginny had walked into the kitchen while he'd been reading Fleur's letter, poured herself a coffee, and sat down next to Harry. He handed her that letter, and quickly scanned the PBP financial report.

Annual Financial Report - PBP Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2016

Beginning Balance PBPI: 26,669 million galleons

Beginning Balance PF: 3,200 million galleons

Beginning Balance - IP: 20,557.5 million galleons

New Investment: 0 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 50,426.5 million galleons

Profits:

Marauders Institute 13,100 million galleons

Property Division 3,400 million galleons

Goblin Ventures 800 million galleons

Witch Investment 780 million galleons

Other Investments 470 million galleons

Total Profit 18,550 million galleons

Less incentive (40 percent) 7,420 million galleons

*Pending approval of projected incentives.

Profit after incentives 11,130 million galleons

PBP Profit 3,710 million galleons

PF Profit 3,710 million galleons

IP Profit 3,710 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 30,379 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation: 6,910 million galleons

Less Expenses: 3,200 million galleons

Ending Balance - PF: 3,710 million galleons

Ending Balance - IP: 24,267.5 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 58,356.5 million galleons

He passed that on to Ginny too, went and refilled his coffee, and then continued on to the Phoenix Foundation report.

Annual Phoenix Foundation Report

Year Ending November 30, 2016

Financial Report:

Beginning Balance: 3,200.00 million galleons

New Revenue: 3,710.00 million galleons

Total Expenses: 3,200.00 million galleons

Ending Balance: 3,710.00 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Expenses:

Residences: 980 million galleons

Vaccine Program: 5 million galleons

Goblin Programs: 175 million galleons

Food Program: 800 million galleons

Housing Program: 400 million galleons

Work Program: 805 million galleons

DREAM Christmas: 35 million galleons

Total Expenses: 3,200 million galleons

Phoenix Foundation Program Statistics:

Program Persons Aided Cost Per Person

Residences: 17,000 19,500 galleons**

Vaccine Program: 1 million 5 galleons

Goblin Programs: 67,300 2,600 galleons

Food Program: 4.0 million 200 galleons

Housing Program: 40,000 10,000 galleons*

Work Program: 322,000 2,500 galleons*

DREAM Christmas: 350,000 100 galleons*

This year's report included a summary letter from Teddy and Stewart, and he began to read it even as he handed the financial summary report to Ginny.

Dear Harry,

It is with great pleasure that we have the opportunity to submit this summary for the annual Foundation report. During the past year, the Phoenix Foundation has helped over nineteen million people through our various programs. The eighty residences now house over sixteen thousand children, and there were nearly a thousand school graduates this year, including Stewart. Those eighty residences, which are the majority of the Foundation's physical assets, are valued at nearly three and a half billion galleons.

The vaccine program has virtually eliminated childhood Dragon Pox, and it is extremely rare for an under-age Witch or Wizard to contract that disease. The food program now reaches nearly every Witch and Wizard family in need, and so in the coming year, we plan to increase the per person (or family) allotment for the first time since the program was started, and work to help those families in other ways such as in finding jobs or better paying jobs, and getting suitable housing for them.

We were able to expand the housing project by ten thousand additional homes this year, and were able to put forty thousand families into affordable homes. The Work Program continues to be a great success, and we assisted in supplementing jobs for over three hundred thousand people this year.

An important expansion of that program, and the Food and Housing programs was that the Foundation began helping the Muggle parents of under-age Witches and Wizards. That was one area of concern for our magical community that the Foundation had been unaware of until last Christmas, and we have been able to help many other families over the past year. With our new budget for the coming year, we expect to continue this exciting work, and know that thanks to PBP Investments, the Investment Partnership, and all of the employees and volunteers for the Phoenix Foundation, we are helping to make our world a much better place.

Thank-you for your support!

Teddy & Stewart

Harry slid the last letter across to Ginny, and then got up to fill his coffee again, and start cooking breakfast. Ginny finished reading those reports and letters, then opened her package. She started by reading the letter from her Mum.

Dear Ginny,

I think I've used up all of the standard descriptive phrases over the years, and repeating myself seems redundant. One hundred and thirty-one million galleons have been deposited into your account for your Marauders Institute annual incentive.

I've attached your Witch Investments Annual Report, and as always, I'm very proud of you, and everything you've done with work, business, and your family. Have a great day!

Molly Weasley

Account Manager - PBP Investments & Witch Investments

While Ginny was switching from her mother's short letter to the Witch Investments report, Harry reached around her and refilled her coffee, then kissed her cheek as he returned to his cooking. She was smiling as she began to read the annual report.

Annual Financial Report - Witch Investments

Year Ending November 30, 2016

Beginning Balance WI: 4,290 million galleons

New Investment: 900 million galleons

Beginning Balance PBPI: 2,860 million galleons

New Investment: 600 million galleons

Total Beginning Balance: 8,650 million galleons

Profits:

Manufacturing: 800 million galleons

Retail: 1,800 million galleons

Total Profit: 2,600 million galleons

Less Incentive: 650 million galleons(25 percent)

Profit: 1,950 million galleons

WI Profit: 1,170 million galleons

PBPI Profit: 780 million galleons

Ending Balance WI: 6,360 million galleons

Ending Balance PBPI: 4,240 million galleons

Total Ending Balance: 10,600 million galleons

"Sometimes I wonder if there's any way that things can keep getting better, without ever having a bad - or even an average year with all of the businesses, and every year, I find myself surprised at how great we did," Ginny told Harry when she was finished reading everything. He smiled at her comments and nodded.

"We started out with some really great people running things, and now we get the pick of the best people from all over the world, so I'm not surprised at all," he answered. Ginny got up from the table, gave Harry a big hug, and then they shared a long, sweet kiss that ended when they heard a little giggle in the doorway to the kitchen, and they both turned to see their daughter watching them.

"What's so funny, honey?" Harry asked his daughter, who giggled even more at the rhyme.

"That was a happy giggle, Daddy, not a ha-ha giggle," she informed him. Harry and Ginny both laughed, and Lily was scooped up for some hugs and kisses that kept the happy giggling going for a little bit longer. Al was smiling as he caught the end of that scene. He hugged both of his parents, and Lily, before sitting down at the table.

They had breakfast together, and then Ginny went upstairs again to finish getting ready for work. Harry cleaned up, and Al and Lily went to get ready for their day. They were going to the Residence for the morning, and then would be taking Carolyn and Brianna with them, and meeting Teddy and Stewart for lunch, since they were home for a few days after being gone for most of the last month on Foundation business. After lunch, Lily, Carolyn, and Brianna had Harry and Al booked to spend the afternoon shopping with them at the Marauders Mall.

Harry had met with Susan while at the Residence, and they'd begun the lengthy Christmas gift and party planning. He spent the rest of the morning playing with the kids, and then headed for the mall with Al and the three girls to meet with Teddy and Stewart. During lunch the two young men told them all about their travels, and they talked about the DREAM Christmas, which was going to be on the weekends of December tenth and seventeenth this year. They were both still going to be doing some travelling over the next two weeks, but would be home to help out on the weekend of the seventeenth, and would then be home until after the New Year.

After lunch, Teddy and Stewart went back to work, and Harry and Al spent the afternoon doing a little early Christmas shopping and a lot of carrying bags for Lily, Carolyn, and Brianna, who all seemed to have no trouble finding new clothes, shoes, or other fashion accessories on every trip to the Mall.

Christmas was on a Sunday this year, and Hogwarts had decided that the kids would get out of school on the sixteenth, and would go back on Sunday, January first. The two weeks and a couple of days from December first, until the students were coming home for the holidays went by very fast. Al and Lily worked with Harry and Ginny on the first weekend of the DREAM Christmas, and the four of them made thirty-nine dreams come true on the tenth and eleventh.

Toys and gifts for parents were common wishes, and one lucky student who played on the Slytherin Quidditch team at Hogwarts was going to find a Nimbus 2015 under the tree this year so that he wouldn't have to use a school broom anymore. Harry had joked that it was okay to help out the Slytherin team player because Gryffindor had already played them this season.

He and the kids spent a lot of time shopping for presents too. They took most of the cousins shopping at least once, and took Carolyn and Brianna out twice to get gifts for Lisa, Marcus, and each other. They also took small lists of gift wishes from kids at the Residence, and would take care of a few kids gifts on each trip.

They were at the train station early on Friday, and Harry, Al, and Lily had drinks and a snack while they waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. They were on the platform when it finally pulled in, and their five students were soon loaded up in the car, and heading back to the Cottage. James talked nearly non-stop the whole way, barely giving the others a chance to say a word.

He had been so glad to see his father that he hadn't even cared that it wasn't cool to hug parents, and had nearly thrown himself at Harry when he jumped off the train. Harry had held him tight for maybe just a moment or two too long, then had gotten the hint and let James go, and moved on to hugs for the other four teens, as they joined the group on the platform.

When they got back to the Cottage, everything was dropped off, and then they used the TransPortal to go to the Marauders Mall, where they were meeting Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Stewart, and Ginny for lunch. There were more hugs and kisses when they all got together, and it was a fairly noisy lunch with several conversations going on at the same time through most of the meal.

Once lunch was over, Harry was left with all of the students, and Al and Lily, while the others went back to work. They spent the afternoon shopping, and then went back to the Cottage in time to make dinner. Harry wasn't surprised to see Teddy and Stewart get to the Cottage first, since an hour or so at lunch wasn't much time to spend with the girlfriend and fiancée they hadn't seen since September first. Ginny wasn't far behind them getting home, while Bill and Fleur were the last to arrive, having stopped off to pick up a special dessert for their meal.

After they'd eaten, Teddy, Victoire, Stewart, and Isabelle went out for the evening, for some reason thinking that going dancing would be more fun that hanging out with their parents. Bill and Fleur gathered up Victoire and Isabelle's bags, and headed for home. Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the night talking and playing with the kids, and then after putting Al and Lily to bed, went to get some sleep themselves. Aaron, Arianna, and James stayed up later watching Christmas shows, and talking about what they'd be doing during the holidays until they ran out of steam sometime after midnight.

They were all volunteering to help with the DREAM Christmas on Saturday, and so Harry was up early cooking breakfast. James and Aaron were downstairs first, and they mostly talked Quidditch while they waited for everyone else to get to the kitchen. The first thing Harry noticed was that the morning noise level was higher, and he smiled, glad to have everyone home for the holidays. Teddy and Stewart arrived next. Being bachelors, somebody had to feed them once in a while, and everyone else was downstairs soon after they walked in.

A noisy breakfast was followed by another amazing day of finding and granting Christmas dreams to the young and old. It was not unusual to see happy tears from the girls when some of the more heart-warming dreams were granted. Ginny's favourite for the day was an old Wizard she and Harry had overheard telling his equally elderly wife that he'd wished he could have finally bought her a real diamond engagement ring for their one hundred and fiftieth Christmas together.

The kind old Witch had just patted his arm, kissed his cheek, and told him that she didn't need money or diamonds when being together with the man she loved was all that she'd ever wanted. Harry and Ginny smoothly introduced themselves at that point. Ginny took the old Witch on a shopping trip, and they bought presents for her husband, their kids, grandkids, and great-grandchildren, while Harry took the old Wizard and helped him pick out a beautiful diamond engagement ring for his wife. They finished taking care of this DREAM Christmas by giving them a small bag of galleons to make sure the couple could have a great Christmas dinner for their family this year. Ginny was hugging her own husband when the old couple walked slowly away after having thanked them over and over for their help.

"I think we've found another area where the Foundation can help out, Harry," she told him quietly. He smiled at her, and kissed her softly.

"Definitely," he agreed. "I'll get David to look into it in the New Year. We must not be doing a very good job taking care of our seniors if that wonderful couple are any indication. They hardly have enough to feed themselves."

Ginny nodded sadly. "It's just as sad as what was done with our orphans before we started the Residences," she said. "I've got their address, though, and I'll make sure that they don't have to worry about where the next meal is coming from anymore." Harry kissed her again.

"I don't have any living grandparents - maybe we should 'adopt' them," he suggested, and Ginny laughed.

"Maybe we just will," she agreed.

With the much larger group of volunteers helping out this time, they were able to make eighty-three DREAMs come true by the end of the day, and then they all headed back to the Cottage for a late dinner and to relax after a long day walking around the Mall and through Diagon Alley. It was already pretty late when Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Isabelle, Stewart, and Teddy headed to their homes, and everyone else quickly went upstairs to bed.

The Weasley family Christmas was on Sunday. After breakfast, Harry and Al were drafted to join the Gryffindor Chaser trio for their morning Quidditch workout. Ginny and Lily stayed inside where it was warm, and had hot drinks and a snack ready for when they came back in with cold hands and faces, and broad smiles. They skipped lunch, knowing they'd all stuff themselves at the dinner later, and headed for the Burrow to help Mum, Dad, Kreacher, and Winky with getting that dinner ready.

The whole extended family had arrived by early afternoon, and the house was filled with the usual loud talk and laughter that always came with a gathering at the Burrow. They played games, and caught up on current events with everyone. Kreacher and Winky had created another culinary masterpiece, which was followed by the entertaining exchange of gifts.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on one of the sofas with Nathalie and Charlie as they watched everyone opening gifts. Harry was thinking about how different it was now that they all had kids and were each so busy. This was actually the first time that they'd spent with Nathalie, Charlie, and Art since they'd stopped in to see them for a couple of days in August while they were touring Europe. She must have been reading his mind again, and nudged him gently to get his attention.

"You should bring Al and Lily and come spend a few days with us in the New Year," she suggested. "We miss seeing you, and the kids at the Dragon's Lair would love to have you come see them again too."

Harry laughed. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Nathalie laughed too. "We never have sat down to figure out why we can do that you know," she answered. He nodded, and Ginny leaned in to join the conversation.

"I think Harry and the kids can get away sometime in January, Nathalie," she told her sister-in-law. "I'd come too, but I'd just be missing playing with the other kids at the lab."

Nathalie smiled at her. "It's hard to believe sometimes that either one of us gets paid to do our jobs," she said happily. "You invent things and play games, and I play with children all day."

Ginny laughed. "Speak for yourself - I'm rather fond of the pay part of my job." Nathalie smiled and laughed again.

"It does have a few advantages," she conceded.

They were distracted with kids showing them their gifts, and then other things happening around the room, but Ginny made herself a mental note to make sure that she did get Harry and the kids to go for a few days, or maybe a week long visit with her brother and sister-in-law. It was nice seeing everyone here, but with so many people, you were lucky if you even got a few minutes to talk to each person in the family before the day was over.

It was time to gather up the kids and head for home long before they were ready to say goodbye to everyone, but most of the adults in the family had work in the morning, so there were lengthy hugs and kisses, and then Harry and Ginny took James, Al, Lily, Aaron, and Arianna back to the Cottage. Everyone was tired out, and Harry had a busy week planned for all of the kids, so they all went straight up to their beds with smiling faces and happy memories of their day at the Burrow.

Ginny was working all week, and so were Teddy and Stewart, who were especially busy with the food program and the Residences. Harry was taking the whole Christmas vacation to just spend time with James, Aaron, Arianna, Victoire, and Isabelle. They would be doing the annual Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Residence, and the rest of the two weeks were wide open for them to just play and have fun - except for the homework that each of the students had to do during the break. Harry had teased Isabelle and Victoire that they could do that in the evenings when they were hanging out with Teddy and Stewart, an idea that they both laughed at and told him had no chance of happening.

He started their week with a huge breakfast that the three boys in particular were able to demolish. That was followed by what would probably be a daily Quidditch practice while James was home, and then they headed for the Mall in Paris that had that amusement park inside, and spent the rest of the day there. Isabelle and Victoire spent most of the day shopping, meeting up with the others for lunch, and the others mostly played, and only did a little shopping after lunch, wanting to let their food settle before going back on some of the fun, but stomach churning rides.

They were home in time to make dinner for Ginny. Victoire and Isabelle had other plans for dinner and the evening, so they headed for home to get ready for their dates. Aaron, James, and Al got into a marathon GameWizard night after dinner, and the girls all settled down to a quiet evening watching some favourite Christmas shows on the WWVN.

Harry moved from one group to the other, playing games, and cuddling with Ginny as they watched the shows. He'd deliver drinks and snacks to each group when he switched. When Lily started to fall asleep, he took her up to bed, helped her change, then read her a few pages of a story before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He and Ginny then left the other kids to stay up as late as they wanted, and headed to bed too, one tired from a long work day, and the other tired from a long day of play and shopping.

Tuesday was designated a homework day, so after having breakfast and Quidditch practice, Harry, Al, and Lily left Aaron, Arianna, and James to do homework, and spent the morning visiting, and dropping off Christmas presents to some of the families that they'd helped out over the past years, and had stayed in touch and become friends with. They were back at the Cottage in time to make lunch for everyone.

Since the kids had all worked hard on their studies all morning, they were far enough along to take the rest of their first study day off, so they all decided to pop over to the island for a few hours of playtime in the sun. It wasn't hard to talk Isabelle and Victoire into coming too, and they also picked up Carolyn, Brianna, Nicolas, Rose, Hugo, and Frederica to go with them. Harry asked Winky to make up an afternoon snack for them to have while they were there, so that he could spend all of his time playing with the kids, and she happily went over-the-top, making something closer to a feast than a snack.

Victoire and Isabelle were booked every evening with the boys, so they helped Harry out by dropping Carolyn and Brianna off at the Residence so that he could head back to the Cottage with the rest of the kids. The four cousins were going to be staying overnight with them - a last minute request from Al and Lily. Harry had to scramble to get dinner cooking, and so he still had work to do when Ginny got home. He poured her a glass of wine, and she sat at the table while he continued working. She told him about her day in the lab, and he told her about how the families they'd visited in the morning were doing, and about the afternoon on the island, and the little adventures he and the kids had while they were there. He was telling her about their plans for the next day, and Ginny smiled at him.

"That'll be fun," she told him, "but you better move your time a bit. Mandy's meeting with Isabelle first thing in the morning." Harry looked over at her, the unspoken question in his eyes.

"She wants to make sure that the Institute gets first shot at hiring her when she's done in June," Ginny explained. "Professor McGonagall says she's the brightest student to come out of the school since Hermione, except maybe for Lisa. I'm sure Mandy's going to make her an offer she can't refuse." Harry laughed.

"Like we're going to let any other company outbid us," he answered. "Why don't you have Mum transfer the usual amount to Isabelle's account, and you can give the letter to Mandy to sweeten the deal." Ginny laughed too.

"Already done," she advised him. "I was sure you'd want to do that, so when I found out about the meeting I called my mother right away. Mandy already has the letter."

Harry gave her a hug. "We'll have to figure something else out for a graduation present, then. She won't be needing a house or money." Ginny hugged him back.

"No problem - I'll just take her out and go for a whole new wardrobe, and maybe a shiny new car - she did get her license in the summer so she could drive Stewart's car too," she said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Those are great ideas. I'm sure that James will have no problem in having a longer Qudditch practice tomorrow while we wait for Isabelle to finish her meeting, and then we can head out for the day after she gets back."

They followed dinner up with a trip to the mall so that Ginny could pick up a few extra Christmas gifts. While they were there, Hugo and Lily found a little girl that could use a DREAM Christmas, which they were all happy to take the time to help with, then they headed back to the Cottage, where Harry and Ginny went to bed, leaving Aaron, Arianna, and James in charge of making sure the younger kids got to bed when they were all finally as tired as their 'old' parents were.

Harry was in the kitchen, having a hot coffee to help him thaw out from Qudditch practice when Victoire and Isabelle came in. Isabelle threw herself into his arms, and gave him a long, hard hug.

"Thank-you!" she told him happily, her smile bright, and her eyes dancing with joy. Harry smiled at her too.

"You're welcome, but what did I do?" he asked innocently. She and Victoire both laughed at him, and Victoire answered his question.

"Do you really think that we could live at our house, and spend so much time here, without figuring out that you're the one trying to hide in the background while you make all of these wonderful things happen for everyone else?" she asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"And we love you a whole lot for making everything so amazing," Isabelle told him. Her eyes misted over. "Having a real, loving family was bigger than anything I could have dared to dream for. Something like this is way beyond anything I could even imagine, let alone dream about."

Harry's green eyes were a little misty too. "You deserve everything, and a lot more," he told her. "I think Stewart will help make sure the 'a lot more' will happen for you, so dream big."

Isabelle hugged him again, and then they dropped the discussion as Arianna, Lily, Rose, and Frederica joined them in the kitchen, checking to see if it was time to head out for their trip.

Their adventure today was to spend the day touring and shopping in Moscow. Both the Muggle, and Wizarding parts of the city were quite different from home, and they were fascinated by everything they saw. Harry hadn't been to the city in a few years, and was again reminded in a thousand ways of why this was one of his favourite places to visit.

He took everyone to two museums, one cathedral, and a chauffeured tour of the major city sites, then they shopped for a few hours before going back home, loaded down with bags, and tired from a busy, fun day. Harry started on dinner, and smiled to himself. Their day wasn't even close to being over. He and Ginny had tickets for everyone to go see a live show at London's Magick Theatre - one of the best musical versions of 'A Christmas Carol'.

Nearly all of the Weasley family were going, and they'd also picked up tickets for Lisa, Marcus, Carolyn, and Brianna. Bill, Fleur, Teddy and Stewart would be joining them for dinner too, so Victoire and Isabelle had headed home to get ready before coming back for dinner. While they were gone, and the other kids were off playing, Harry got everything cooking, set the table for the masses, and even had a few minutes to pour himself some wine and check on the kids before getting back to work.

They'd dropped Nicolas and Frederica off on the way home from Moscow, but Rose and Hugo were still with them, so a quick WiComm call added Ron and Hermione to the dinner guest list, bringing the total to seventeen. That prompted another WiComm call - this time to Ginny to have her pick up some extra desserts on the way back to the Cottage after work.

She was the first one to get to the Cottage, and she immediately joined in with the work. Arianna joined them, and she took over helping so that Ginny could take some time to get ready for the night, and to get Lily and Rose ready too. Bill was put in charge of getting drinks for everyone when he and Fleur came in with Victoire and Isabelle. The three girls all joined in to help Harry, and by the time that Stewart, Teddy, Ron, and Hermione arrived, everything was ready, and they sat down for a nearly Burrow-like, noisy meal together.

After dinner, Harry went to get ready quickly, while the rest of the adults cleaned up, then they all headed for London. Mum and Dad came to the theatre for nearly all of the shows, and had a private balcony box, so they were watching the musical from there. Their box had room for eight, so they had Percy, Penelope, George, Marietta, Nicolas, and Frederica with them, and the rest of the group had the orchestra seats that Harry had reserved several months ago.

He wasn't that big a fan of a lot of the concerts and plays that were performed here, but he did love musicals, and this was one of his favourites. He was lost to the story from the start to the intermission, and then through the rest of the show. The kids must have really liked it too, since even James managed not to get even the slightest bit restless the entire night. They followed the show with a dessert and coffee stop at a nearby restaurant with everyone. They talked about the parts of the show they all liked best, and more than one of them could be heard humming the tunes from the songs. When Harry and Ginny finally took the kids home sometime after midnight, they all went straight to bed, ready to get one of the four more sleeps 'til Christmas started.

James groaned the next morning when he found out that it was another study day already, but after breakfast and Quidditch practice, he got his books and sat down with Aaron and Arianna to get it done so that maybe they could have the afternoon off again. Isabelle had a lot more work than the other students, with this being her NEWT year, so she was definitely going to study the entire day, and Victoire was going to stay with her sister even if she got her work done early.

Harry stopped over at the Residence to see if Susan had any last minute gift needs, but everything was under control there, so after a short visit with some of the kids, he went back to the Cottage and played with Al and Lily while the students did homework until lunchtime. They decided that lunch and an afternoon of shopping at the Marauders Mall would be the plan for the rest of their day.

After they'd eaten, Aaron, James, and Al left Harry to shop with the girls - and carry the bags - while they got to play in the fun stores like the BroomCloset and the GamePortal. Arianna and Lily did pick up a few things that they'd found on sale, but were mostly happy to just wander the stores. The three of them were in one of the toy stores when they found another family to help with a DREAM Christmas, which they spent about an hour doing before continuing their tour through the rest of the Mall.

When it was time to go back to the Cottage to make dinner, they tracked the boys down, and left for home. They'd all had a late night yesterday, and Harry and Ginny had the Institute Christmas party on Friday night, so they again let the kids decide how late they wanted to stay up, but went to bed pretty early themselves so they could get a good long sleep tonight. Even taking ReVive every day could only do so much - especially when it came to keeping up with the seemingly endless energy of their children.

Ginny was only working until lunchtime, and then she had an afternoon spa session booked for herself, Arianna, and Lily at SpaMagic. Fleur was doing the same with Victoire and Isabelle, who were both coming to their first Institute Christmas party with Teddy and Stewart this year, and Lisa had booked appointments for herself, Carolyn, and Brianna, so that Lily would have some company for the junior spa package the three youngest girls were spending the afternoon enjoying.

Harry met Ginny at the Mall with the kids for lunch, then she took Lily and Arianna to meet the rest of the girls at SpaMagic while he and the boys headed back to the Cottage, where they planned to just hang out and play until it was time for Harry to get ready for the party too.

He was dressed and ready for his date when the girls finally made it home. Ginny had taken everything with her so that she could be ready for their night out when she got home. Aaron, James, and Al were all in the kitchen with Harry, who was just finishing up making dinner for the kids when the three girls came in. James' mouth dropped open when he saw his mother first, and then Arianna. He started to blush, and to cover it, he pasted an impish grin to his face.

"I think there's a law somewhere that Moms aren't supposed to be so great looking," he told Ginny. She laughed and gave him a hug. She hadn't missed his blushing, or that he'd definitely noticed just how beautiful his friend and Quidditch teammate looked too.

"Thanks, honey," she told him. "That's really a major compliment coming from you." Harry gave Ginny a hug next, and was laughing at James' banter.

"Don't worry, James, if looking like this is against the law, then I'll be happy to take her into custody right now," he offered. James tried to look grossed out, but couldn't help laughing too.

"Why don't you two get out of here before I lose my appetite," he suggested. "We can finish up making dinner, and we'll be fine. You kids go have fun, and be home before sunrise." Ginny laughed, feeling a little déjà vu, remembering a similar comment she'd made when her own parents were going out on a date one night back when she and Harry were dating. Harry must have been thinking the same thing, because they both laughed at the same time.

"Thanks for letting us stay out late, Dad," she teased James, then took Harry's hand, and they left for the Emerald City Centre, both of them looking forward to the dinner, dance, and evening with their friends.

"They're gone!" Lily told the others as she looked out the window. James laughed.

"Let's finish cooking dinner, and get to the eat, drink, and be merry part of the night," he said, smiling at the others. "I bet we have way more fun tonight playing games and watching shows, and eating all of the goodies that Winky left for us than they have at that boring old dance."

Aaron and Al set plates on the table, and Arianna and James finished the cooking. James kept trying to figure out why his stomach was acting all weird whenever he looked at Arianna. He saw her every day at school, and they played Quidditch together all the time, but she definitely didn't look like any of his other teammates tonight.

Arianna smiled a lot, and watched the devastating effect it had on James. He was still really young, but she thought to herself that if he grew up to be half as great as his Dad, that maybe when they were both older, she'd find out if dating younger men was as great as those TeenWitch magazines said. She couldn't help but let a happy little laugh out at the thought, and that musical sound practically turned her young friend to jelly. Yep, might just definitely have to find out. They were about the same difference in age as Teddy and Victoire, except in reverse, so she didn't see how that could be a problem.

They had dinner, cleaned up, and then they all went into the sitting room and played GameWizard for a while. After that, they watched a movie together. Lily and Al were both tired, so Arianna took them upstairs, read them a story in Lily's room, and got them tucked in and kissed them goodnight before joining James and her brother in the sitting room again. She was just in time for the start of the first of two late night Christmas movies that the three of them planned to stay up late and watch.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Emerald City Centre, and were directed to one of the smaller ballrooms this year, where they met up with Neville, Luna, Marcus, Lisa, Owen, and Natalie, who were their table companions for dinner. When they were mingling before dinner, they found out that Teddy, Stewart, Victoire, and Isabelle were dining in the Grand Ballroom at Mandy's table, and teased Isabelle that it must be nice to be the hottest new prospect of the year, and to be wined and dined by the head of the company, and getting to sit with the CEO's of PBP Investments, and Marauders Institute. The girls had laughed.

"Probably more like Mum wants to keep an eye on us," Isabelle had told them with a smile. Ginny had patted her arm.

"The price you have to pay to have parents that love you so much," she told her adopted niece. "I have a feeling that you don't mind these minor little sacrifices at all."

When they were all settled at their tables for dinner, Natalie did the welcoming speech for their room, and the first course of their meals were served. They found out after dinner why they'd been put in this room - it was the WizardKaraoke club for the night, and Harry and Luna had been drafted to be the opening act.

They wowed their audience again this year, and then joined the others and danced the night away. When they got up to sing a third song after midnight, word had gotten around, and the place was packed when they did a repeat performance of that first song they'd ever done together a year ago. When the party was getting ready to end at nearly two, they led everyone that was still there in singing a few Christmas songs that was a perfect end for the night's entertainment.

When Harry and Ginny got back to the Cottage from their party, they found Aaron sound asleep on one sofa, and James had fallen asleep too, his head on Arianna's lap. She smiled at them, when they came in, still running her hand softly through James' hair.

"For a couple of big, tough Quidditch players, they don't have much stamina for staying up late," she told them quietly. Harry came over to pick his son up and take him upstairs to bed.

"I don't think we have to tell him he fell asleep in my lap do we?" Arianna asked Ginny. "I'd really rather not embarrass him, and I'm sure Aaron would give him a hard time about it too."

Ginny smiled. "I think we can keep the secret, as much fun as it might be to tease him at least a little." She went over and gently woke Aaron up, and he went upstairs to bed too after sleepily hugging Ginny and Arianna. The two Witches sat up and talked for a little while longer, filling each other in on the night's highlights, and then they turned out the lights, and went to bed too.

Christmas Eve day, Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and having his first coffee of the day. 'It should be a pretty quiet day', he thought to himself. Teddy and Stewart were leaving for France with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle, and wouldn't be back until the Christmas party at the Residence. Mum and Dad were heading for Romania, and were spending the weekend with Charlie, Nathalie, and Art. The rest of the Weasley clan were either going away, or if at home, had in-law families coming to spend the holiday with them. Arianna was first downstairs, and she sat at the table.

"Good morning!" he told her brightly. "I thought you might sleep in after being up so late." She smiled at him.

"For some reason, Christmas is a lot more exciting for me than it used to be," she told him, and Harry laughed.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "My Aunt and Uncle really knew how to make Christmas special for me - like the year they gave me a toothpick, and then another year I nearly threw my gift out, since it never occurred to me that a single tissue could actually be a present. The best year was when I got a whole box of dog biscuits." Arianna laughed too, but it was a haunted sound.

"I wish my family had been that generous - all Aaron and I seemed to get at Christmas was a few extra - " she trailed off and started to cry, and Harry immediately went over to her, and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her until the tears subsided.

"It's okay, honey," he said gently as he held her. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you or Aaron again." He knew that neither of the kids had ever talked with any of the adults at the Residence or school about the abuse they had endured before being brought to the Residence, so he was very careful. He took her face gently in his hands, so that she'd look into his eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it today, Arianna," he told her seriously. "You and Aaron should just enjoy Christmas, and not think about bad times. I'd just like to suggest that if you ever want to talk about those things sometime with me, with Ginny, or anyone else, it will make it easier to deal with." He smiled wryly.

"I waited until the night I met you and Aaron to tell anyone, and thanks to you guys and Ginny, talking about it helped a lot more than I ever thought that it would."

Arianna gave him a hug. "Thank-you. I don't know if I can do that yet. We haven't seen them in years now, but I'm still afraid of them." Harry gently wiped tears from her face.

"You should feel sorry for them," he told her. She looked up at him in surprise, and he smiled.

"They took everything your parents had, and they couldn't even see that you and Aaron were your parent's greatest treasure. Everything else they took was just stuff." Ginny came in too then, and catching the last part of the conversation, came over to wrap Arianna up in a hug while Harry got back to cooking.

"Come on, you two," Ginny told them. "It's Christmas, and we have a whole day to ourselves that I think we should fill up with some serious Christmas bargain shopping," she told them. Arianna laughed again, this time the happy, musical laugh they loved to hear. Lily came in then, all smiles, hugs, and kisses.

"Did I hear someone say 'shopping'?" She gave all three of them hugs, and looking into Arianna's eyes, gave her an extra big second hug and a kiss. Arianna laughed again.

"What was that for?" she asked Lily.

"You looked like you needed an extra special hug this morning," Lily answered, and Arianna smiled.

"I did," she agreed. "Thank-you." Lily beamed at her parents.

"Are you absolutely sure we can't trade James for Arianna?" she asked them hopefully. They all laughed.

"Sorry, honey," Ginny told her. "Your perseverance is admirable, since you've been trying to trade him for almost all of your life, but your Dad and I are kinda fond of him, so you're stuck with him."

Lily gave a theatrical sigh. "If I have to. Can I at least have Aaron and Arianna here for Christmas with us?" she asked. Arianna looked surprised. They hadn't actually talked about whether she and her brother would be staying at the Residence tonight, but looking at Harry and Ginny, they obviously had.

"Lily, I think you just blew one of our surprises," Harry told her. "Of course they're going to be here with us tonight and tomorrow." Lily jumped up and down in delight, and gave Arianna another big hug.

"Yeah!" she yelled happily.

"Yeah, what?" James asked as he, Aaron, and Al walked in.

"Yeah, Aaron and Arianna are staying overnight for Christmas with us!" Lily told him. James gave Aaron a 'high five', then sat at the table and started to fill his plate from the assortment of dishes that Harry had been putting on the table. He definitely got his appetite from the same Weasley gene that Ron got it from.

Diagon Alley, and the Marauders Mall were packed with shoppers. The girls were off looking for Christmas bargains, and Harry and the boys were wandering around their favourite stores. Harry had noticed that James had been looking at some decidedly girls-only type presents as they walked around the Mall, and discreetly diverted Aaron and Al elsewhere for a while, so that he and James could have a little time alone.

"We could pick her out something at the jewellery store, James," he told his son quietly. James looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Harry laughed quietly.

"You know, it's okay for you to like Arianna, and you've been looking at 'girl' gifts in the store windows for the last hour," he answered. "Let's go find her something nice. You could always give it to her anonymously, if you don't want Aaron razzing you."

James could see there was no point in trying to deny it, and he smiled ruefully. "Thanks, Dad." He had the gift that they had picked out for Arianna tucked into a pocket just before Aaron and Al caught up with them again. The two boys had found a couple of young boys who needed a Christmas DREAM, so they took Harry and James to meet the kids, and they spent the rest of the morning helping that family, and then they went to meet the girls for lunch in the food court.

They went back to the Cottage for the afternoon. James and Aaron went outside to play Quidditch. Harry, Ginny, Arianna, and Al all declined the offer to join them, deciding that a warm sitting room and hot drinks was more inviting than a couple of hours out in the cold. The boys must have figured that out too fairly quickly, since they were back inside after less than an hour, and they all relaxed, played some games, and watched a bit of WWVN. Harry and Ginny put together a light dinner for everyone, and after eating and cleaning up, they all went to get ready for Christmas Eve at the Residence.

Susan was smiling as she watched Wayne and Harry playing dolls with some of the younger girls at the Residence. They were just a couple of big kids, which probably explained why all of the kids loved both of them so much. Ginny came up next to her and put an arm around Susan's waist.

"I know Harry likes playing dolls because the girls aren't playing to win like when he gets beat all the time at GameWizard," she told her friend. "Why does Wayne do it?" Susan laughed.

"I think it's because when we do decide to have kids, he's hoping for girls, and wants to be ready," she answered.

Ginny smiled. "You two are going to be great parents - you already are great parents if you include all of these kids." Susan returned Ginny's smile.

"Since they're busy playing, why don't we go get some of the older girls together, and challenge the boys to a World Cup Quidditch match," she suggested. "With you and Arianna on our team, we should do pretty well."

Ginny nodded, and the two women left their boys to play with their dollies and little friends. A few hours of games, snacks, and fun later, and it was time to head back home again. Harry and Ginny waited until they were sure all of the kids were asleep before taking the magical locks off of their Christmas present hiding spots, and getting everything, including James' anonymous present, under the tree. They were cuddled close together in bed soon after they were done, and Harry was already dozing off.

"I didn't recognize that one present for Arianna," Ginny said quietly to him. Harry snuggled in closer, smiling, as he kissed her neck.

"Our eldest son wanted to get her a present," he told her in a near-whisper. "I think we still have another year or two before he'll admit that he likes girls, or at least one in particular. That's why he didn't write on the tag who it's from."

Ginny laughed quietly. "That's so sweet. Want to make a small wager on whether she figures it out?"

Harry laughed softly too. "No way. I'm sure she'll keep his secret, but she's going to know for sure." He waited for any answer, but the sound of her steady breathing told him she'd already drifted off to sleep, so he closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, it was morning, and Lily was waking him up with a kiss and hug.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" she said happily. He scooped her up into a hug, and plopped her onto the bed between himself and Ginny, who rolled over to give Lily a hug and kiss too. "Merry Christmas, Mommy! Come on! Let's go downstairs and open presents!"

Her parents laughed, and let her lead them downstairs to the sitting room, which was already occupied by an excited bunch of kids - apparently Lily had been elected to be the wake-up committee, so once they were seated, the gift opening got going. Virtual GameWizard games, dolls, and other toys were high on the best-loved presents that were received. There were also clothes, shoes, and other gifts ranging from art to Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny was right about Arianna knowing who had given her the beautiful little diamond necklace, and Harry was glad he hadn't taken the wager. Ginny had hugged her as they looked in the hall mirror after she'd helped Arianna put it on.

"That looks absolutely beautiful on you," Ginny told her with a smile.

"I didn't get him anything - well except what Aaron and I got him," she said quietly. Ginny smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm guessing that smile was more than enough of a present for him - even if he won't admit that he got it for you," she whispered back.

"That's okay," Arianna told her. "I can wait until he catches up."

Ginny laughed quietly again. "He'll be a really lucky young Wizard if you do."

The five kids played while Harry and Ginny went to make breakfast, then after eating, they spent the rest of the morning together, listening to Christmas music and playing with new games and toys. They just had a light snack for lunch, and then took turns getting ready for the Christmas party at the Residence. Arianna was the only one in the sitting room when James came in, and he blushed a little when he saw her, and looked at the necklace she was still wearing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him. He nodded and sat on the sofa next to her. She looked around and listened to make sure nobody else was nearby, and then she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you for the necklace," she whispered. "I really love it." When he looked into her eyes, he realized there was no point in denying it – not to her.

"You're welcome, but I'll deny it to anyone else," he said with a grin. Arianna laughed.

"Your secret's safe with me," she promised.

When everyone was ready, they took the TransPortal to the Residence. They were the first volunteers to get there. Aaron and Arianna would be staying at the Residence for most of the rest of the holidays, so they had brought their bags with them, and went to their rooms to drop them off and get settled in while the others found games and activities to join. Aaron stopped in to Arianna's room, since his idea of unpacking and his sister's were vastly different, and he sat on her bed as she continued to carefully fold and put clothes away.

"Do you know that this next week will be about the longest we've stayed here in a year?" he asked his sister. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah - all summer with Harry and Ginny, and most of our last Christmas holiday at the Cottage, or on the island with them, and the rest of the time at school. It almost feels like we're visiting here."

Aaron laughed. "It has been a pretty awesome year. Sometimes I even go days without those nightmares." Arianna sat down on her bed next to him.

"Harry was talking to me yesterday before breakfast, and telling me about the crummy presents his family used to give him at Christmas - when he got anything at all, and I almost told him about what our family used to do to us, but I just started crying instead. He held me while I was crying, and suggested that you and I should talk to him, Ginny, or someone else about the things that happened to us during those years after Mum and Dad died." Aaron looked surprised.

"He said that talking about what had happened to him with us, and with Ginny had really helped him, and he seemed to wish that he hadn't kept everything bottled up for so many years. I wonder if we did talk with them if it'd help with those nightmares," she suggested. Aaron thought about that for a while, and Arianna got back up and finished her unpacking. Finally, Aaron answered her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, Arianna," he told her, "but when I am, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather talk about all of that with than them." Arianna walked over to him, and pulled him to his feet.

"Me too," she told him, and smiled. "Right now, we still have most of Christmas day to enjoy, and we're missing out on all of the fun, so let's get going!" Aaron laughed, and followed her out of the room to go join everyone for the celebration.

For some reason, the changes that were inevitable with kids growing up and moving away, or being adopted, which was happening more often over the past few years, were more obvious this Christmas. Lisa and Marcus had picked up Carolyn, and Brianna and taken them for Christmas with Marcus' family in the United States. Megan and her boyfriend were staying on the island, and his family was there with them. The one thing that always stayed the same was that all of these children needed people to love them, and thankfully, there were lots of Witches and Wizards willing to do that at all of the Residences.

When Bill, Fleur, and the others got there, Teddy and Stewart were diverted to where new volunteers were gathering to meet the two boys that Susan had carefully selected for them, and then they spent most of the afternoon getting to know the kids, who had both come to the Residence after Stewart had left, and so were spending their very first Christmas outside of the orphanages they'd been in since they were babies. Harry had been watching the two young men with the little boys that looked like they were maybe four or five, and Ginny came up beside him.

"How cool is it to see our kids growing up and wanting to get involved and take care of other kids too?" she asked him, taking his hand and squeezing it warmly.

He smiled. "I don't think it gets any better," he answered. She gave his hand a tug.

"Come on, there's a bunch of teens waiting for us to play GameWizard with them, and the boys even agreed to let you be on their team." He laughed, and let her lead him away.

"Maybe I'll thank them for their generosity by winning a match or two," he said quietly, and Ginny laughed.

"If you think you can," she answered.

The afternoon went by too fast, and it was already time for the children to open presents. Even the kids that had been here for a long time were thrilled when the gifts started swirling through the air, hundreds of packages doing their amazing, colourful dance as they were directed to each boy and girl, along with the pins and gemstones for the volunteers. All of those first year volunteers back in 2007 that had stayed volunteers with the foundation were getting their tenth emerald this Christmas. Harry was surprised to realize that next year there would be volunteers getting the first diamonds for their pins.

When the presents had all been opened, the cleanup was followed by Christmas dinner, and the show put on by the kids. By dinnertime, Teddy and Stewart had two shadows, and by the end of the show, one was asleep in Teddy's arms, and the other was sleeping in Isabelle's lap as she held him close while Stewart held her. Monday was a back to work day for most of the volunteers, so they started heading for home after the entertainment was over. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes to everyone, and spent a few extra minutes with Aaron and Arianna, and then took James, Al, and Lily home to the cottage.

The week between Christmas and New Year's Day rushed past, even though Harry and the kids tried to just have some quieter days together before James had to go back to school. They did go to the Residence every morning for a Quidditch practice with Aaron, Arianna, and a few other Hogwarts students, and James had two more study days to get all of his work done, but they stayed away from Malls, and went to the island for two afternoons with Victoire, Isabelle, Aaron, Arianna, Carolyn, and Brianna.

Harry, Ginny, and the kids went to the New Year's Eve party at the Residence this year, and everyone had a great time. They went home shortly after midnight, because the students were going back to Hogwarts in the morning, and they'd need to be up early to get James ready, pick-up Aaron and Arianna, and get to King's Cross Station. Victoire and Isabelle would be getting to the train station with Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Stewart, who all wanted to see them off.

The New Year started out bright and sunny, though very cold. James was not exactly the fastest, or most motivated packer in the world, so they didn't have much time for goodbyes at the station before the students all had to get on the train, and it pulled out of the station.

"Let's go home and I'll make lunch for everyone," Ginny suggested as she gently turned her wistfully smiling husband away from watching the empty space where the departing train had been, but had already rolled out of sight. Teddy and Stewart looked about the same as Harry did, already missing Victoire and Isabelle. Fleur laughed at the three men.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ginny," she said. "Seeing them get on the train is always the hardest part of saying goodbye when they go off to school."

They all left for the Cottage and Ginny's promised lunch. Teddy and Stewart were going to be leaving for another trip really early in the morning - this time in China, so they left for home shortly after lunch. Stewart was going to spend his time while they were in Asia touring the Residences in the area, and Teddy was going to work with the regional staff and volunteers for the food, work, and housing projects. Bill and Fleur stayed a little longer, enjoying a chance for a quiet visit with Harry and Ginny before heading home themselves, planning on a romantic dinner for two and a good night of sleep before a new year of work started in the morning.


	38. Nineteen Years Later

Chapter Thirty-Eight - Nineteen Years Later

Harry, Al, and Lily went and spent four days in Romania with Nathalie and Charlie in January, enjoying the chance to be together with them, and getting to meet and spend time with some of the kids at the Dragon's Lair Residence. There wasn't much else exciting happening in January. The Cannons won a game, and lost one, and were six and four halfway through what was a pretty mediocre season for them so far.

In February, Harry and the kids spent quite a bit of time helping out with getting everything ready for the Valentine's Day party at the Residence. Since Teddy and Stewart couldn't be with their girls, they sent flowers and gifts by Owl Post, and had to settle for a VirtualChat with them in the evening after the girls were done classes and homework, and after they were finished work. Harry took Ginny to the Marauders Institute dinner and dance, while Al and Lily stayed overnight with Rose, Hugo, Nicolas, and Frederica at the Burrow with Grandma and Grandpa.

Gryffindor won their match against Hufflepuff the weekend after Valentine's Day. Aaron, Arianna, and James scored fifty-two goals before their Seeker caught the snitch to mercifully end the game. Victoire had her seventeenth birthday, and passed her apparition test easily. Teddy turned nineteen, and had his birthday party at the Cottage. Lily joined the Firebolt club on her ninth birthday, and her party included a lengthy game of Quidditch - playing with the new Quidditch set they'd bought her that had Bludgers that beeped hits, and then veered away without hitting the players.

Harry, Ginny, Al, and Lily went to the last game of the season at Hogwarts, and watched as their three Chasers finished up another perfect season with a big win against Ravenclaw to again clinch the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Teddy, Stewart, Bill, and Fleur went with them, and they all were able to spend a little time with James, Aaron, Arianna, Victoire, and Isabelle before having to leave the school grounds again. Victore and Isabelle walked Teddy and Stewart out to the gates, taking the long way around the school grounds to get just a little extra time with the boys, and then it was time for them to leave, and for the girls to go and join the party in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Before they knew it, June had arrived. The Cannons had gone on a second half season tear, and finished with a fifteen win, five-loss record. Isabelle was into her NEWT testing. Victoire, Arianna, Aaron, and James all had their final exams too. James had his twelfth birthday, with a party put on in the Common Room for him, and lots of presents coming in by Owl Post at breakfast from Mum and Dad, his Grandparents, and from Teddy and Stewart.

Ron and the Cannons made it to the finals with an expected win over the Arrows, and an upset win over the first place Puddlemere United team, and faced the Harpies again - who had finished the season in second place, and breezed through two easy victories to get to the Championship game.

The stadium was packed, and everyone was expecting a hard-fought match between the two teams that were now perennial favourites. The Harpies Keeper made a big mistake the week before the game, though. She told reporters at a news conference that Dennis was too old and slow to beat their Seeker, and that Demelza had been a pretty good Chaser back in her day, but that the game had passed the old veteran by, and she should think about retiring.

Harry, Ginny, and the kids watched in fascination as Dennis proceeded to block the Harpies Seeker's every attempt to catch the snitch, allowing his wife to score thirty-nine goals on that mouthy Keeper before they decided that the youngster had learned her lesson, and he caught the snitch to give the Cannons the Championship.

The last day of school finally arrived, and Harry, Al, and Lily were at the train station to pick up their students. Trunks, cages, and bags were sent to the Residence, Cottage, and to Victoire and Isabelle's house using Translocators, and when the hugs and kisses were over, they all headed for the Marauders Mall, where they were meeting Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Stewart for lunch.

The five students were full of news about school, how well they'd done on exams, and excited to find out what they'd be doing all summer - although Isabelle already knew that she'd be working at the Institute. The only things they knew about for sure was the annual trip to Marauders Paradise, and that Stewart and Isabelle were going to get married while they were all there on the island, since their adopted family, and most of their friends would be there for that week already.

During lunch, Ginny let Arianna and Aaron know that they had jobs as game testers at the Institute for the summer, if they wanted them - which they absolutely did. Isabelle was starting her new job on Monday. She wouldn't get her NEWT results for a while, but they all knew she'd aced all of her exams. Victoire found out that she had a summer job working for her Grandmother and Aunt Penelope.

She went with Fleur after lunch to find out more about what she'd be doing, and Isabelle went to the Institute with Ginny, where she was going to meet some of the other Researchers, and be shown the lab that had been prepared for her. Bill, Teddy, and Stewart all went back to work, and Harry took the rest of the gang shopping for the afternoon before going back to the Cottage, where the kids played outside while Harry cooked dinner.

Aaron and Arianna were staying overnight, because they were going on the shopping trip with everyone for the day on Saturday before they'd head back to the Residence to settle in for the summer. Harry watched the kids play from the kitchen window. James looked like he'd grown an inch or more since Christmas. Aaron and Arianna had turned fourteen. She was becoming a beautiful young woman, and from what Arianna said in her letters, her brother was turning the heads of more than a few of the girls at school, even though none of them had managed to catch him yet.

They had a quiet evening at home, eating outside, then playing together until after dark. Aaron, James, and Arianna stayed up later, but Harry, Ginny, Al, and Lily all turned in fairly early, wanting to be rested and ready to go for the big shopping day.

Aaron and Arianna needed new clothes for work, and all of the kids needed summer clothes and swimwear, so it was a busy morning devoted to clothes shopping, followed by lunch, and then the boys were let loose, having managed to at least get enough new clothes to start their summer with before boredom had set in and they all lost interest in the whole clothes shopping experience.

The girls, with seemingly endless energy, were able to shop all afternoon too, trying on clothes and shoes, then making sure they accessorized with purses, bags, and everything else that seemed to be required for a girl to get through the day. Harry was getting smarter in his old age, though, and so he carried a large supply of Translocators with him, and sent regular shipments to the Cottage or to the Residence as they went along.

He and Bill would walk along behind the girls whenever they crossed paths and Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle joined Ginny, Arianna, and Lily to check out a store or two before they'd again be split up as the older girls would be off to stores that carried clothes geared to their age group, while Ginny would take Arianna and Lily to other stores. When they were done, Harry took Aaron and Arianna back to the Residence, while Ginny went to the Cottage with James, Al, and Lily. The rest of the weekend was reserved for just the five of them to hang out and relax.

There had been someone to help out with the kids every summer for quite a few years now, and that was one of the things this summer that was different. When Harry was off doing Wizengamot or Foundation work, James was in charge. All four of them played Quidditch nearly every morning after breakfast, and even though Lily's Firebolt had the speed limited, she was already showing a lot of promise, and she definitely had the passion for the game that her oldest brother and her parents had. Al was a good player - but he just liked to play for fun.

Ron and Hermione had a big birthday party for Rose's eleventh birthday. She looked exactly like her mother at that age, and Harry smiled as he watched his niece playing with her cousins at the party.

"It's like going back in time," Mum told him as she walked up beside him. "Watching Rose and Al is a lot like watching you and Hermione back when the two of you were first years." Harry hadn't really thought about it like that before, but he guessed that'd be what others that had known them when they were kids would see in their children. He laughed and smiled at her comments.

"Add Lily and Hugo into the group, and we've pretty much got a copy of the old gang," he said, and Molly laughed too.

"You've all got a pretty special bunch of kids, and Arthur and I are finding being grandparents is a lot more fun - we get to wind them up, then send them home with their parents."

Harry laughed again. "Not that it takes much to wind them up."

During the school year, Teddy, and sometimes Stewart, were over to the Cottage for dinner two or three times a week, but with Isabelle being finished school, and Victoire home for the summer, they weren't over quite as often. Aaron and Arianna came home with Ginny for dinner at least twice a week, practiced Quidditch with James and whoever else wanted to play, and stayed overnight sometimes too.

They both loved their summer jobs, and from what Ginny told him, they were two of the best at testing games that they'd ever had at the Institute, since they both seemed to have a knack for seeing the little glitches that were expected in test versions of games.

Harry took the kids on one or two outings every week, and helped Stewart out with the things he had to do to get ready for the wedding. Teddy was Stewart's best man, and Victoire was Isabelle's maid of honour. Ginny and Fleur were both busy and excited about helping the two girls with picking out dresses, and all of the other details that had to be worked out even for a pretty small wedding like this one would be.

The weekend before the trip to Marauders Paradise, Teddy and Victoire put on a couples only party for Stewart and Isabelle. Harry and Ginny were there, as were most of the Weasley aunts, uncles, and Grandparents, along with the Delacours, Gabrielle, and Kevin. They had friends from school, the Residence, and work. Teddy's back yard had more than enough room for everyone, and it was a beautiful afternoon and night for an outdoor party. There were gifts for the couple, games, dancing, and lots of great food, and everyone had a really great time celebrating the impending end of Stewart and Isabelle's status as single young adults.

During the week before the trip, Harry and Ginny were both busy with getting everything ready not only for the wedding, but to also help Susan and the Foundation to get the kids ready for the trip. Aaron and Arianna stayed at the Cottage the night before they were to leave for the island. They were scheduled to be one of the very first groups to arrive, and they'd be getting there just after dawn local time, so they all stayed up late, and slept in later the next morning, so that by the time they all got ready to go, they were on time for their TransPortal trip, and completely rested up to start a whole day in paradise.

Teddy and Stewart had a later departure time, and wouldn't arrive on the island until nearly lunchtime with the two boys they were chaparoning. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Isabelle would arrive with their two kids around nine-thirty. When Harry and Ginny had settled into their suite with the kids, they went to have breakfast in the Atrium, then Ginny and the kids went to play while Harry helped Gabrielle and Megan with welcoming and helping the groups of kids and chaperones who were coming in from all over the world.

He was on-duty doing that until noon, and then he met up with Ginny and the kids for lunch at one of the beachfront cafés. They all spent the afternoon at the Water Park, returning to their suite late in the afternoon, but in time to get dressed up for the opening night banquet.

The meal, and the staff entertainment that followed were a lot of fun, and after that ended, Aaron, Arianna, James, and Al headed for the teens nightclub, while Harry and Ginny took Lily to the ice cream bar and the kids nightclub to play a few games before going back to the suite for the night.

Aaron and Arianna didn't need much chaperoning. That gave Harry and Ginny the time to spend each day helping to get the last few details for the wedding finished. Wednesday evening, everyone that was invited to the wedding gathered on the beach where Stewart had proposed to Isabelle.

Bill was every bit the proud father as he walked his beautiful adopted daughter down the short aisle and handed her off to a nervous, smiling Stewart. The ceremony was enchanting and there weren't very many dry eyes among the small group as they exchanged vows and rings. They both shyly kissed when they were pronounced husband and wife, and then were congratulated by everyone before having pictures taken, and then going for dinner with everyone in one of the private dining rooms at the hotel.

Teddy was going to be watching both boys for the rest of the week, and Gabrielle had one of the private beach houses reserved for the newlyweds to stay in for the next two and a half weeks that they'd be spending on the island - a combination honeymoon, and for Stewart, work trip. He'd be helping out on the departure and arrival days, and work with Megan as needed the rest of the second and third Foundation weeks, but they had the rest of this week for themselves, and a few days of work on the island wasn't too hard to take in exchange for a nearly three week long honeymoon together.

When the dinner had ended, and the newlyweds had left for their bungalow, Harry and Ginny took the kids and went to change into casual clothes, then took them all for their scheduled Haunted Island Adventure. Teddy, Victoire, and the two boys were in their group, and it was fun to watch the two young kids as they experienced the adventure for the first time.

After they'd finished that, Harry and Ginny offered to take the boys for the night so that Teddy and Victoire could go out dancing, and so after a stop off at Teddy's suite for changes of clothes, they took Al, Lily, and the two boys back to their suite. Arianna, James, and Aaron had already left them for the teen dance club. Lily climbed into the big bed in Arianna's room, leaving her room and it's two beds for the boys, and all four of the kids were quickly asleep.

Harry and Ginny stayed up and talked while they waited for the other kids to get back. When they came in to the suite, Harry and the boys headed for their beds, but Arianna and Ginny stayed up for a little late night girl talk. Harry was already asleep when Ginny finally climbed into their bed, and didn't wake up as she snuggled up next to him and he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed, contented, and drifted off to sleep too.

During the rest of the week, they played, went on rides, and had as much fun as they could possibly fit into a week. They went and had dinner, and spent the evening with Gabrielle, Kevin, and Michael at their house, and an entire afternoon with Lisa, Marcus, Carolyn, and Brianna at the beach. They'd seen the other couple and the two girls around during the rest of the week, and all four had gone to Stewart and Isabelle's wedding and dinner, but they didn't get any other time to spend with them that week.

Harry and Ginny had been busy until the wedding, and Lisa, Marcus, and the girls had spent a lot of the last few days of the week with Megan and her boyfriend, who'd both taken two days off to spend with their friends while they were on the island.

Their Residence wasn't in the final day of competition for the Phoenix Cup again this year, but they went and cheered on the other Residences as they competed for the honour. The ending banquet was another success, and the ten Residences that were chosen to put on the talent show after dinner did a great job of entertaining everyone.

Aaron, Arianna, and James went to spend a last night going on rides and stopping at the dance club. Harry and Ginny took Al and Lily on a few rides too, then had a late night snack, and went back to their suite. They had an early morning departure time, and the next morning they packed up, had a quick breakfast, and headed for home.

Harry and the kids spent the first few weeks of August enjoying lazy days at the Cottage, mixed with visits to the Residence, and the other events that were happening during the month. Harry's thirty-seventh birthday was on the Monday after they got back from the island, and Ginny and the kids took him out for dinner. Ginny's thirty-sixth birthday was on a Friday, so they took a three-day weekend, and went to their island to celebrate. Most of the family stopped by to spend an afternoon or evening with them, and Mum and Dad stayed from Friday night until they all went home on Sunday.

Isabelle and Stewart got back from their three weeks at Marauders Paradise, and after she saw the graduation and wedding present in the driveway of their house when they'd gotten home, her second stop had been to apparate to the Cottage and give Ginny and Harry hugs before the couple headed to Bill and Fleur's house for a welcome home dinner with her parents, sister, and Teddy.

Albus had his eleventh birthday party at the Cottage with cousins and friends playing games all day, and then spending the night camping in the yard. Hugo had his ninth birthday party, and his shiny new Firebolt barely touched the ground for the rest of the day.

Teddy and Victoire had stopped over at the Cottage more often while Stewart and Isabelle had been at Marauders Paradise, having more free evenings to spend with Harry, Ginny, and the kids, but once the two couples had been reunited by the middle of August, they were again busy most nights, wanting to spend time together before Victoire would have to go back to Hogwarts in just a couple of weeks.

The Hogwarts letters arrived, and James had done very well in his first year - not quite as good as his mother, but better than his father's first year grades. Al was excited about starting school this year, and the two boys talked about Hogwarts all the time. James teased his brother constantly about the things that could happen to him at school, and about what House he'd get sorted into, and even the normally easy-going Al was starting to get exasperated with his brother. Victoire had straight O's for her sixth year, and had been named Head Girl. Aaron and Arianna both passed all of their classes again this year, and were going into their fourth year.

Harry and Ginny took Aaron, Arianna, James, and Al to Diagon Alley for the back to school shopping trip. The four students were fitted for robes, books and supplies were purchased, and Al went with Harry to Olivanders for his wand. They had lunch at the Mall, then the girls spent the afternoon at SpaMagic while Harry and the boys went back to the Cottage.

Ginny took those last few days of August off, and they spent two of them on the island, and the last two nights before the kids would be going to school at home getting everything ready, and spending as much time with James, Al, Arianna, and Aaron as they could. The twins had seen the chaos that was James getting ready to go to Hogwarts, and had politely asked that Harry and Ginny just let them go with the other kids from the Residence, and give themselves a little extra time to get James and Al to King's Cross Station without having the added rush of picking them up too.

They'd taken all of the kids out for dinner the last night of August, then dropped Aaron and Arianna off at the Residence with long goodbye hugs and kisses, since there was a good chance that they wouldn't see them at the station, which was always crowded, and then went back to the Cottage. It was late when Harry and Ginny finally climbed into bed, having checked and double-checked the boy's trunks, and making sure nothing was forgotten.

"I wonder if Victoire's having a nice date with Teddy before she has to go back to school," Ginny wondered out loud to Harry. He smiled to himself, knowing that she definitely was, since Teddy had recruited him to help pick out her back to school gift.

"I'm sure she is," he answered. There must've been some hint in his voice, because she turned and looked into his eyes.

"What secret have you been keeping?" she asked him. When she saw the sparkle in his eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "He's asking her tonight, isn't he?" It wasn't really a question, and Harry nodded.

"He probably already has," he answered. "I wonder if she said 'yes'?"

Ginny laughed. "Like there'd be any doubt." She kissed him again, and then she snuggled back into his arms and started to drift off to sleep. "If I forgot to tell you today, I love you, Harry." He smiled and kissed her neck. His 'I love you, too' wasn't heard by his already sleeping wife.

Harry was making breakfast, and listening to Lily explain to him why she should get to go to Hogwarts this year too. He smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry, honey, but you have to be eleven to go to Hogwarts, so you're stuck here with me, Mommy, and Fluffy for two more years," he told her. Ginny came in then and distracted Lily from the inevitable - 'but I want to go this year!'

"Look a the bright side, Lily," she told her daughter, "you get both of us all to yourself for the next two school years. You get to pick the outings, and go with us on our two week vacations at Marauders Paradise, and have all of the fun while James and Al have to study and go to classes, and do homework."

Lily didn't exactly look like she thought that was a fair trade today, but once she got a chance to find out what it was like, they were sure that their sunny little girl would be back in full force - probably by later this afternoon after Harry took her to the Mall in Paris for a Daddy and daughter play day at the amusement park there. The boys both joined them in the kitchen for breakfast, and then it was time to get the car loaded up and drive to King's Cross Station.

Victoire had said goodbye to her parents this morning so that Teddy could take her to the train and they could have a little privacy to say their own goodbyes. She looked at her watch and groaned - they only had fifteen more minutes before the train was leaving, and then she wouldn't see her fiancée until the Christmas holiday. When she'd gotten home last night, she'd woken her parents up to tell them, and show her Mum the ring that Teddy had given her. She'd sent a picture and a QuillMessage to Aunt Ginny too, but hadn't gotten an answer until this morning, congratulating her. She threw her arms around Teddy's neck, and gave him a kiss that she hoped he'd remember for the nearly four months between now and those holidays.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" They both looked over to where James stood, mouth hanging open.

"I'm here to see Victoire off," Teddy told James. "Do me a big favour and go away." They were both laughing as the indignant James stomped off.

"Now, where were we?" Victoire purred at him, kissing him again. "Now I remember," she breathed between kisses. Closing her eyes, she threw herself into that kiss goodbye.

"I love you, Teddy," she whispered when they were out of time. He smiled, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"I love you too, Victoire," he told her quietly. "I'm really going to miss you." She hugged him one more time.

"I'll miss you too," she told him. Teddy watched as she got on the train, and when he couldn't see her any more, he left for work. He loved his family, but sometimes you just needed to deal with things yourself, and right now he was juggling the joy of Victoire agreeing to marry him when he'd proposed to her last night, with being sad today that she had to go back to school, and they'd be apart until Christmas.

Penelope was on the platform with Percy and Nicolas, seeing her son off for his first year at Hogwarts. She was pretty sure she'd seen Ginny's fiery red head go past, but with the steam and the crowds she couldn't be sure. Percy was giving his son a lecture on broom maintenance, and she groaned to herself. Her son ought to have an award for the unending patience he had for his father. Maybe Nicolas would get a chance to let loose a bit at Hogwarts. She really hoped so. Hanging around with James and Al every day would help with that. She smiled as she was about to add Rose to that list, but her niece was a pretty serious little girl herself.

"Percy, I think he's got it," she told her husband, laying a hand on his arm. "He needs to get on the train soon." Percy only needed eight or nine more sentences to 'wrap it up', and then Nicolas was hugging them both goodbye.

"You can do all of the work and everything your father wants you to do," she whispered as he hugged her, "but try to have fun too." He smiled at her, a gleam in his eyes that had her smiling back.

"I will, Mum," he promised. "I love you." She hugged him one last time.

"I love you too," she answered, her eyes filling with tears as they ran out of time. When he was on the train and out of sight, she sighed as she and Percy turned to leave the platform. "I guess it's just the two of us again - at least during the school year," she told him. Percy put his arm around her, and smiled one of the still rare smiles that made her heart flutter.

"That won't be all bad," he said, grinning at her. "How about I take you out to dinner and dancing tonight?" Penelope laughed, hugged him, and even though they were in public, he actually hugged her back - something that almost never happened.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Percy," she told him. "Thank-you."

Draco Malfoy was already missing his son. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, of course. Not to his wife, and certainly not his parents. When he looked over and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looking - staring - at him, he'd nodded and turned away. He hadn't seen them in person in years, and he'd have no problem if it was years more before he saw them again.

He didn't have any animosity toward them, but seeing them reminded him of what the terrible choices his parents had made had cost him, and would probably cost his son too. His once-proud family's name was disgraced, and they'd been stripped of their seat on the Wizengamot and any power they'd once had in the Wizarding World.

His father blamed Dumbledore, Harry, the Order of the Phoenix, and anyone else he felt was at fault, but Draco knew where the blame lay - squarely with his father and the other foolish, arrogant Wizards and Witches who had followed a twisted, powerful Dark Wizard who told them what they wanted to hear, and had been none of the things he had professed to stand up for - not even a pureblood!

Now his father sat around with the few old cronies that weren't still in Azkaban, talking about the good ole days, which Draco just found absurd. His parents continued to live like the royalty of the Wizarding World that they still believed they were, and at the rate their family fortune was being spent, his children, or maybe his grandchildren might have to actually work when they grew up. He looked at his son, who was nervous, and rather grim looking.

"You take care of yourself, and study hard," he told the boy. His son gave his mother a perfunctory hug, shook his hand formally, and then got on the train.

This was his first time going away from home, and that seemed strange, but it was not his first time away from his parents, who were often away from home on trips that rarely included taking their son with them. He was excited, and a little scared about finally going to Hogwarts, but except for anger and hate, he'd rarely seen anyone in his family ever show much emotion, and weakness like fear or pain was certainly discouraged in the strongest manner, so he kept his feelings to himself, and boarded the train. He knew that his father and grandparents hoped he'd be sorted into Slytherin, since it was a family tradition, but he secretly hoped for another House - maybe Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He'd know by the end of the day.

Draco and his wife left the platform after their son was gone from view. They didn't hold hands, or comfort each other in any way. If they were both honest, they'd admit that they didn't really care for each other at all. Even though she was plain looking and not very bright, in his opinion, he'd married her because she was from a pureblood family and his options had been limited.

She'd married him because even though his family name was disgraced after the war, they did have money, and her family didn't, and she had been sure that she would prefer living in a mansion to the poverty she'd known growing up. He'd found out that except for the son they'd had together to keep his father happy, that being a bachelor would have been better than a life with the Witch he'd married, and she found out too late that money doesn't buy happiness.

As they left the platform, Draco saw Harry and Ginny again. Their backs were to him, so they didn't see him looking at them again, and he fought to control a brief flash of jealousy for the couple that were so obviously in love and happy. Harry might have two seats on the Wizengamot - one that his mother still thought should be his, but the rumour among the few families that would still talk to his, was that Harry had pretty much given away the Black family fortune to support the Weasley family and his friends.

They said that the little Cottage they lived in near Godric's Hollow was all he had left, and that she supported them working as a research assistant or something - probably working for that brainiac, Ms Order of Merlin First Class, Hermione. He didn't know how true any of those, or the dozens of other rumours were, but Ginny looked like a million galleons, and he had to admit that Harry looked ten years younger than he himself did, and felt another flash of that jealousy.

When they used the TransPortal to go back to the Malfoy estate, he would have been shocked to find out that he'd just added to Harry and Ginny's fortune - just like he and his family had done hundreds of other times for years without having the slightest idea that they were doing it.

The train was gone, and platform nine and three-quarters would stand empty until the Hogwarts Express returned the young Witches and Wizards for the Christmas holiday. This story, like a trip on the Hogwarts Express - has come to it's destination, but fortunately, another trip is always waiting just an imagination away!


End file.
